Breathless
by Mystik.7
Summary: Notre vie est faite de choix. Alors quand Gold demande à Régina de choisir entre Robin et Emma, celle-ci va comprendre qu'un choix au départ anodin peut changer sa vie, ses principes et tout ce qui l'entoure. [SwanQueen] Post 4x18
1. Chapitre 1 : Disparue

**Bonjour,**

 **Petite mise à jour...**

 **One shot en deux parties qui après mûre réflexion, va se transformer en une histoire complète.**

 **Cela ne tournera pas que sur Emma et Régina mais aussi sur d'autre personnage que j'apprécie ou pas et surtout pour l'évolution de ma fiction.**

 **Il y aura des scènes de la série, des phrases comme pour l'entrée en matière... mais même si je garde à peu près une trame similaire (une certaine logique) cela ne sera pas copie conforme... Je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt.**

 **En ce qui concerne ce changement, il faut dire que je me suis laissée porter par mon imagination et certains ou certaines y sont pour beaucoup ;) Alors merci à vous.**

 **J'essayerais de publiée une fois par semaine au plus, mais tout dépendra de mon travail.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Disparue**

* * *

 _"Lorsque tu as plusieurs choix devant toi et que tu n'arrives pas à te décider, prends toujours le chemin qui demande le plus d'audace "_

 _-Ronald Wright-_

* * *

-Régina, tu es essentielle à mon plan, pour que la sauveuse devienne ténèbres.

-Tu as fait de moi un monstre, mais, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça à Emma.

-Donc, tu as fait ton choix ? Tu choisis la sauveuse au lieu de ton bien aimé Robin ? Est-ce ta dernière réponse _?_

Régina resta muette, ferma les yeux et revoyait le visage de Robin. Celui d'Emma s'imposa et continua de planer dans son esprit quand elle les rouvrit.

Assise dans son caveau, en face de Gold elle se sentait soudainement bien tourmentée. Elle venait d'apprendre que Marianne n'était autre que sa sœur Zelena. Celle-ci ne s'attaquait pas directement à Régina, mais à son bonheur bien qu'il soit incertain depuis le retour de cette fausse épouse.

La brune acceptait difficilement le départ de Robin, elle était folle de rage à l'idée qu'en réalité c'était pour sauver Zelena. Comment avait-elle pu être trompée de la sorte ? Même Robin avait été aveuglé. Incapable de voir que cette "Marianne" n'était pas la vraie. Son cœur lui indiquait qu'elle avait une certaine rancœur envers lui. Pourtant ce sentiment laissa vite place à l'envie de le retrouver, et de lui dire toute la vérité sur sa "femme". C'était peut-être là l'occasion de le revoir et de le ramener à Storybrooke.

Il fallait qu'elle se rende à New York, qu'elle le retrouve, et pour cela elle avait besoin d'Emma.

Emma…

En songeant à cette éventualité, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la jeune femme dont elle avait tant besoin. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait secrètement demandé de retrouver le numéro de téléphone de Robin et elle avait accepté, avec réserve. Elle baissa les yeux plongée dans ses pensées, pour réaliser que ce temps ou elles se combattaient vis-à-vis d'Henry était bien révolu. Désormais, elle en était à la vouloir à ses côtés telle une coéquipière ou peut-être une amie...

Certes le monde à l'extérieur de Storybrooke lui était inconnu, mais elle pouvait sentir au fond d'elle qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Une petite partie d'elle voulait être plus proche de son ancienne ennemie. Proche à quel point ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Emma était quelques fois une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Elle avait plusieurs fois anéanti ses chances d'avoir une fin heureuse. De plus, elle avait des goûts plus que douteux en matière de compagnon. Mais c'était aussi la mère d'Henry, une femme singulièrement belle, têtue et courageuse.

Elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle avait besoin d'elle bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Auparavant elle ne l'aurait pas admis. Mais elle n'essayait pas d'être quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'essayait pas de protéger la sauveuse.

A cette idée, une soudaine envie de rire lui prit. La méchante reine qui veut sauver la fille de sa pire ennemie... comme quoi tout peut arriver.

Elle le savait plus que quiconque, Emma aura besoin de son soutien pour ne pas sombrer dans la noirceur.

D'ailleurs Régina l'avait aidée à maîtriser sa magie et elle savait aussi que grâce à son expérience elle pourrait canaliser la jeune femme. Mais surtout, elle pouvait la comprendre. Au final, elle se disait que toutes deux avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elles ne voulaient le laisser croire. Toutes deux s'étaient senties seules et abandonnées durant leurs jeunesses, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry apparaisse.

Tout cela, elle aurait du le comprendre plus tôt.

En quelque sorte, et avec l'insistance d'Emma elles étaient devenues amies. La fille de Blanche-Neige n'avait pas hésité à la provoquer, mais aussi à la défendre. Un comportement qui la rendait quelques fois perplexe sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

Jamais elle ne laisserait le cœur d'Emma se noircir. Mais elle n'envisageait pas de la choisir aux dépens de Robin. Lui qu'on avait présenté comme sa fin heureuse…

Et si ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne se résumait qu'a cela ? Au fait qu'on lui ait dit que c'était lui... et si ce n'était que ce besoin d'avoir sa propre fin heureuse... Avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle commençait à vraiment en douter.

Ses incertitudes l'accablèrent ne sachant quoi dire ou faire pour les aider tous les deux.

A force de ce perpétuel questionnement, elle sentit le début d'une migraine la gagner et fut stoppée dans sa réflexion par la voix railleuse de Gold.

\- Cela m'étonne quelque peu, mais après tout ce n'est pas si surprenant !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder avec une part de dédain, mais aussi de curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque._

-Oh voyons Régina ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Suis-je le seul à voir ce qui se cache derrière certains gestes, certains actes et même certains regards ?

Maléfique apparut derrière lui dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le dragon avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de la brune. Celle-ci fixait toujours le Ténébreux et ne l'avait pas encore aperçue.

Malgré ses efforts pour rester neutre, la stupéfaction se dessina sur son visage.

Elle avait une petite idée de ce dont il parlait, mais pour elle c'était impensable. Elle ne pouvait voir Emma de cette façon-là. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais réalisé que certaine personnes puissent penser cela.

Et pourtant la jeune femme avait toujours été dans son esprit. Elle en était presque obsédé au début de leur rencontre, de peur qu'elle ne prenne Henry et détruise son œuvre. Maintenant qu'il lui avait mis cette possibilité en tête, elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas eu autre chose derrière tout ça…

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées, qu'elle trouvait ridicules. Tout cela était complètement surréaliste.

-Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu me dis Rumple ! Mais quoi que tu fasses je trouverais le moyen de t'en empêcher !

Il se mit à rire discrètement se retournant vers Maléfique, qui s'avança gracieusement vers lui pour s'arrêter à son niveau. Elle observait la brune partagée entre une certaine admiration et un fort mépris pour elle.

-Hum… Je pense que tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir. C'est pour cela que je vais te faire une petite faveur... Celle de t'envoyer dans un endroit où tu seras au calme, et où penser sera la seule chose que tu puisses faire. Un endroit où tu n'interféreras pas dans mes plans ! On va dire, que cela durera le temps que tu prennes une décision.

Régina n'arrivait pas à savoir où il voulait en venir. Il voulait l'utiliser pour avoir le cœur d'Emma. Mais comment le pouvait-il s'il l'enfermait ? Elle ne le laisserait pas l'amadouer et trouverait un moyen de le remettre à sa place.

-Si tu penses pouvoir m'enfermer, tu te trompes ! Je trouverais toujours le moyen de partir. Tu oublies qui je suis Rumple ?! Mais c'est la peut-être ta vengeance pour avoir enfermé ta chère et tendre Belle pendant vingt-huit ans ! _finit-elle dans un sourire provocateur. Elle voulait le piquer là où elle savait que ça lui ferait mal._

Ce dernier perdit son sourire. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'éclipser, il lui remit les bracelets d'un geste de la main. Ceux-là même qui l'empêchaient de se servir de la magie. Elle les regarda surprise, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alors c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir ? _souffla-elle, légèrement contrariée de se retrouver à nouveau les mains liées._

Le Ténébreux se pencha vers son oreille afin de lui glisser quelques mots :

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une certaine rancune envers toi, Régina.

Il lança un regard à Maléfique, et disparut dans une épaisse fumée violette.

Cette dernière s'approcha de la brune. La reine fixait son ancienne amie et reprit un air assuré et hautain.

-Alors tout compte fait tu as bel et bien de la rancune envers moi, bien que tu m'aies dit le contraire. Que vas-tu me faire ? M'enfermer dans ta grotte poussiéreuse ? _pouffa-t-elle un sourire en coin._

Maléfique la fixa d'un regard noir et se rapprocha pour poser ses doigts sous le mentons de la brune afin de le relever légèrement. Régina pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, mais ne perdit ni son sourire, ni son sang-froid devant elle.

-Ma chère, tu devrais ravaler ce sourire. Tu m'as enfermé pendant bien des années, sans que je ne puisse voir le soleil, et sentir le vent sur mon visage. Nous étions amies et tu m'as trompé par deux fois si je compte ta petite infiltration. C'est vrai que j'ai plus important en tête que cette histoire de trahison, mais on m'offre la possibilité de te donner une petite leçon. Alors, tu vas t'apercevoir que la mort est une fin bien plus douce…

Elle se redressa devant le regard légèrement effrayé de la brune.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout cela ne sera pas une fin en soi... je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision, celle qui te permettra d'avancer. Nous voulons tous notre fin heureuse... Mais, la seule différence entre les héros et les méchants c'est notre façon de l'avoir. Sache que le temps te sera compté, alors réfléchis vite.

Sans que Régina ne puisse répliquer, Maléfique leva la main, et d'un geste fit disparaître la reine.

OOooOO

-Où est-elle ?!

Emma était furieuse, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Régina depuis la veille au soir. Son inquiétude pour elle grandissait d'heure en heure, ainsi qu'une colère inexplicable.

Elle ne regarda même pas Killian, qui l'avait suivi jusque dans le loft. Il se tenait légèrement à l'écart et ne comprenait pas la colère de la jeune femme. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer ou même l'aider.

Emma s'était rendu près de la maison du Maire très tôt dans la matinée et s'était aperçue rapidement qu'elle était close et bien vide. Puis elle s'était rendue à son bureau et même à son caveau, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Elle avait donc décidé de revenir au loft où se trouvaient ses parents, ainsi qu'Henry.

Elle se disait que sa mère aurait sûrement eu un contact avec Régina. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre encore les excuses de ses parents, ou de voir leurs mines de chien battu concernant leurs mensonges sur son potentiel de noirceur.

-Tu n'as pas de nouvelle de maman ? _demanda Henry._

-Non, pas un mot ! Elle ne répond pas à mes appels, et je sens que quelque chose cloche, _l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, plus fatigué que d'accoutumé_.

-Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois. Henry est le dernier à l'avoir vue, elle est partie avant que nous n'arrivions dans la bibliothèque de la villa... Comment ça tu le sens ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je le sens au fond de moi c'est tout... Pourquoi me poses-tu toujours des questions compliquées ? _s'énerva Emma, qui se sentit tout à coup légèrement mal à l'aise._

Mary Margaret l'observa intriguée, mais se tut pour éviter de l'énerver encore plus.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Elle s'était sentie étrangement angoissée, ses pensées toutes tournée vers une seule et même personne, Régina. Elle ressentait même sa magie crépiter au fond d'elle comme si celle-ci l'appelait à agir. Au final, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Et, si elle avait pu par impulsivité elle serait allée voir Cruella ou même Maléfique et aurait proféré des menaces pour qu'elles lui répondent. Mais elle n'en fit rien et surtout elle ne voulait pas vraiment se frotter à elles.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi nerveuse ? Elle n'en savait rien et c'était troublant.

La voix de son fils la sortit de ses réflexions.

-M'an, elle est partie avec la fausse page ! Peut-être que Gold a compris qu'elle n'était pas vraiment avec eux ! _fit Henry_ _une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard._

-De toute façon je l'ai sue dès le début que cette histoire de couverture était une erreur... A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle !

-Mais comment nous aurions eu connaissance des plans de Gold ? Si elle n'avait pas fait cela nous en serions toujours au même stade. Tu la connais Emma, et elle ne nous aurait jamais écouté... Puis Régina sait prendre soin d'elle… Emma, elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait être le mieux pour nous, pour Henry, pour sa fin heureuse ! _intervient Mary Margaret._

\- Oui vous m'avez dit la même chose quand ça a commencé ! Je commence à la connaître en effet, mais voilà ou on en est. Elle a disparu ! Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de la retrouver à part se frotter à la bande de "méchants" qui met _encore_ le bordel dans la ville !

-Par le passé, Régina...

-Je sais ! _coupa Emma comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de sa mère_. Elle n'est plus comme eux, elle a changé et tu le sais tout autant que moi!

-C'est vrai Emma... J'oublie des fois. Et, vous êtes plus proche..., _finit-elle pensant à voix haute._

 _-_ A quoi tu penses ? Cela te dérange ? _demanda Emma avec un regard perçant, restant sur la défensive_.

-Oh... hum... non à rien, enfin c'est fou… vous êtes amie maintenant... Et puis non, ça ne me dérange pas, après tout moi aussi je me suis rapprochée d'elle, _Mary Margaret gênée détourna les yeux._

Emma la regardait, sceptique.

Quant à Henry, il observait la scène avec un certain intérêt. Néanmoins il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elles avaient si soudainement, ni les subtilités de sa grand-mère.

-Eh oh, on peut en revenir au fait que ma mère a disparu ! _s'interposa Henry qui coupa court à la discussion, au plus grand soulagement de Mary Margaret._

-Elle n'a pas vraiment disparu, _fit une voix dans leur dos._

Ils se retournèrent vers leur invité indésirable, et virent Maléfique juste devant leur porte. La fumée de son arrivée s'évaporant dans les airs.

-Ah bah quand on parle du loup ! _s'exclama Emma d'une voix sèche._ Cela tombe bien fallait que je vous parle ! Qu'est ce...

-Oui, oui bien sûr, _coupa-t-elle d'un revers de la main, face à Emma qui bouillonnait sur place_. Si vous voulez revoir Régina, il va falloir m'écouter d'abord !

Emma se calma et fixa Maléfique qui eut un sourire de satisfaction d'avoir capté l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Si vous essayez de nous faire chan... _Elle fut interrompue par le coup de coude d'Henry_. Aie ! Hey Gamin, ça te prends souvent ? _murmura-t-elle_.

-Arrête m'an, et écoutes un peu ce qu'elle a à nous dire !

Emma se disait que cette journée n'avait pas fini de la surprendre. Voilà maintenant que son fils la remettait à sa place devant ses parents et son ennemie. Elle grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine regardant un point au hasard dans la pièce, légèrement vexée.

Henry la scrutait amusé.

-On vous écoute, _continua le garçon._

-J'ai un enfant comme vous le savez, une fille, _Mary Margaret sentit tout d'un coup que son cœur allait lâcher_. _Elle coupa sa respiration. La main de David agrippa la sienne avec force._ Je ne suis pas là pour me venger alors respirez un peu vous deux ! _Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent._ En fait, je suis venue pour parler à votre fille.

Emma tourna vivement la tête vers Maléfique, celle-ci la scrutait avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Je sais que vous avez un don pour retrouver les gens, mais surtout vous connaissez ce monde. J'ai besoin que vous la retrouviez _, continua-t-elle._

-Elle est en vie ? _firent les Charmant en cœur. Ils n'en revenaient pas..._

-Oui, elle a survécu au voyage dans lequel vous l'avez embarquée.

-Que savez-vous d'elle? _demanda Emma intriguée._

-Seulement ce que le Ténébreux m'a montré. Qu'elle fût bannie il y a trente ans dans un endroit appelé le Minnesota, où elle a été adoptée par un couple. Et, qu'ils l'ont appelé Lily.

Emma sous le choc écarquilla les yeux.

-Non... _souffla-t-elle comme une supplication. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle..._

-Emma ? _l'interpella Killian, qui voyait le trouble dans les yeux de sa petite amie._

Lily... celle qui avait plusieurs fois mit en péril son bonheur à cause de ses mensonges ; celle qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis ; celle qui pourtant avait toujours cherché à la retrouver, à être son amie jusqu'à ce qu'Emma la laisse vraiment tomber. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence et la subtilité des contes de fées la surprendrait toujours.

-Je... je l'ai connue, mais je n'ai plus de contact depuis bien longtemps... le temps nous a séparé. Du moins si c'est bien la même...

-C'est à vous de me le dire, _rétorqua Maléfique_. Elle a une partie de votre noirceur en elle, et je pense que vous saurez la retrouver. Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous l'avait rencontrée par le passé. En quelques sortes, elle vous cherchera toujours.

-Sûrement, mais vous oubliez qu'il n'y pas de magie dans le monde réel.

-Alors faites confiance en votre instinct, suivez votre cœur.

-Hum… _Emma sceptique, resta silencieuse quelques instants_. Et Régina ? Ou est-elle ?

-Dans un endroit que vous ne trouverez pas sans moi. Ramenez-moi ma fille, et je vous emmènerais à elle !

-Ouai… c'est un putain de foutu chantage ! _s'indigna Emma, lui envoyant un regard sombre._

-Ce qui compte c'est que vous la retrouviez, non ? Vous avez vingt-quatre heures… enfin moins maintenant...

-Moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Comment je peux retrouver une personne en moins d'une journée ?! _s'énerva_ _Emma, bouche bée et en proie au stress._

-C'était votre métier il me semble, non ?

-Raa oui mais… et... qu'est-ce qu'il se passera pour Régina si je ne vous ramène pas votre fille à temps ?

-Eh bien… elle mourra.

* * *

 **Qu'avez vous pensez de cette entrée en matière?**

 **J'ai voulu rebondir sur ce moment qui m'a marqué.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Des grains de sable

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Tout d'abord mes excuses pour mon retard... j'avais d'abord dit que je publierais mardi ou mercredi mais n'étant pas prête j'ai préféré reporter afin d'écrire un chapitre qui me convenait vraiment !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suive, qui m'ont laissé une petite review et qui m'ont lu en restant dans l'ombre :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous manifester.**

 **Petit mot pour toi** DroDrov **qui m'a laisser une petite review alors que tu l'avais déjà fait auparavant. Merci cela me touche et j'espère que la suite de plaira :)**

 **Pour ceux qui ont lu le One shot vous verrez que ce chapitre est bien différent, tout comme la suite. Je n'avais pas envie que cela soit aussi simple... Faut bien qu'Emma galère un peu ^^**

 **J'ai fait revenir un personnage que j'apprécie tout particulièrement mais vous verrez, je ne vous en dit pas plus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Des grains de sable.**

* * *

 _Ces grains de sable lui rappelaient ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accomplir._

 _Et cette solitude la confrontait à ce qu'elle ne pouvait oublier._

 _Le temps filait entre ses doigts, comme le sable au creux du sablier._

 _La rapprochant de l'heure où elle ne serait sans doute plus qu'un souvenir._

* * *

-QUOI ?

Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa. Ses yeux vert écarquillés, elle fixait toujours Maléfique alors que la colère la submergeait. Henry prit sa main ce qui l'apaisa aussitôt.

Deux billes rondes la toisèrent. Les yeux du garçon brillaient, et d'un simple regard il lui demandait d'aider son autre mère.

-Vous avez une drôle de façon de traiter vos amis, vous ! _rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau vers Maléfique._

Après tout elle aussi avait fait du mal à Régina sans le vouloir. En revanche lui laisser moins d'une journée de vie… cela dépassait l'entendement et devenait machiavélique.

-Vous perdez du temps miss Swan.

Emma se tendit car l'entendre l'appeler par ce surnom lui rappela Régina. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni ce que cette femme avait bien pu lui faire. Et, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de cette fois où Greg et Tamara l'avait kidnappée… elle ne permettrait pas que son amie souffre encore. C'était peut-être la méchante reine mais c'était une femme avant tout.

Par le passé, elle l'avait déçue à cause de ses erreurs, mais aujourd'hui elle avait réussi à lui prouver qu'elle voulait l'aider dans l'opération "Mangouste". Alors elle ferait tout pour lui apporter sa fin heureuse.

Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve et qu'elle la sorte de là.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour venir me voir ?

-Eh bien, je doute que vous m'auriez reçue en plein milieu de la nuit. Ensuite je voulais donner une leçon à notre chère amie Régina. Une nuit n'est rien comparé à plusieurs années de captivité.

-Oui... mais vous êtes libre maintenant, et il est près de midi, _s'indigna Emma_.

-Pas grâce à Régina, _lança-t-elle, méprisante. Un silence s'installa où les deux femmes se fixaient avant qu'elle ne poursuive,_ Pour ce qui est de l'heure, mes excuses très chère je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, _ironisa-t-elle, devant la mine outrée de la blonde_.

-Vous lui en voulez toujours de vous avoir trahi ?

-En quelques sortes même si aujourd'hui certains méfaits m'importent plus que d'autre _, avoua-t-elle, détournant les yeux vers les Charmant de nouveau crispés._

-Et... Gold ? Enfin… il pourrait m'empêcher de partir…

-Ce n'est pas un problème. D'ailleurs, il ne se préoccupe pas de mon bonheur, seul le sien compte. Vous savez nous ne sommes que des pions dans son jeu... _elle baissa les yeux quelques instants semblant plus humaine_ , ma fin heureuse viendra avec le retour de ma fille.

\- Vous, les méchants, _soupira Emma_. Quand arrêterez-vous de vous comporter comme tel, de croire qu'il suffit d'être méprisable et de vous servir des autres pour avoir ce que vous voulez ?! _ragea Emma. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces magouilles_. Quand apprendrez-vous de vos erreurs ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous faites pour arriver à vos fins ?

Maléfique perdit son assurance mais resta de marbre et silencieuse devant la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas la première à se servir des autres, même les Charmant l'avaient fait. Ces soi-disant héros, s'étaient servis d'un enfant innocent. Cet enfant qu'elle chérissait et qu'on lui avait arraché sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Mais la sauveuse avait marqué un point. Maléfique n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de blesser qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas se venger, non elle voulait juste revoir son enfant... sa fille.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait simplement demander de l'aide. Même si sa fierté lui disait de continuer cette histoire de chantage. Il est vrai, qu'elle était fatiguée de toute cette haine qu'elle avait dû encaisser au fil des années. Entourée par la solitude dans un château bien trop vide, où son petit poney n'en comblait qu'une partie. Elle en avait assez d'être seule et haïe par les autres… ces autres qui la méprisaient depuis le début.

Elle soupira devant les regards interrogatifs que lui lançait la petite famille parfaite. Si elle donnait à Emma ce qu'elle voulait, qu'est-ce qui lui prouverait alors que celle-ci irait chercher sa fille ?

Mary Margaret pouvait sentir la fragilité soudaine de cette femme qu'elle avait fait souffrir. Ce même regard apparut sur son visage, celui qu'elle avait vu alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient avec son enfant sous le bras. Quand ils lui avaient pourtant promis qu'ils le ramèneraient sain et sauf.

Elle voulait réparer son erreur, réparer son cœur aussi.

-Emma la retrouvera ! _lança Mary Margaret brusquement, faisant sursauter David qui ne s'y attendait pas._

-J'ai mon mot à dire quand même, non?

-Mais Emma, Régina va...

-Oui je sais, mais elle ne devrait pas se servir d'elle pour faire un tel chantage ! Et, que tu veuilles réparer tes erreurs est une action honorable, mais tu n'as pas à prendre cette décision pour moi, _s'énerva Emma le regard sombre et perçant, faisant frémir sa mère._

-Vous pourriez réparer vos erreurs vous aussi, _s'interposa Maléfique croisant le regard maintenant interrogatif de la blonde._

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?

-Lily... J'ai vu le trouble dans vos yeux quand je l'ai mentionnée. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cela vous reste en tête tel un remord.

-Je... _Emma se sentait vulnérable, pourtant elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix quand elle l'avait laissée à cet arrêt de bus. Mais au fond elle culpabilisait car Lily était son amie. Et, elle l'avait abandonnée._ Je vais le faire, _souffla-t-elle après quelques minutes_ , mais vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever Régina...

Ses derniers mots étaient sortis tous seuls sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Et, ce n'est qu'après les avoir dit qu'elle en comprit réellement le sens. Elle avait besoin d'elle, de cette femme qui pourtant avait rendu sa vie délirante à souhait, et qui l'avait privée de sa famille. Mais cette même femme l'avait aidée par la passé que ce soit pour retrouver Henry ou bien maîtriser sa magie. Et, après tout c'est grâce à elle qu'elle avait un fils merveilleux.

Et puis, elle était son amie maintenant et elle l'appréciait malgré ses airs de furie.

Elle aimait la voir changer pour Henry, la voir sourire et arriver à lui faire briser sa carapace. Elle n'était plus la méchante reine à ses yeux et Emma était la première à la défendre. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait bien aimé l'enrager bien que la reine puisse se montrer effrayante.

Elle repensa à la fois où elle avait abîmé son pommier. La Maire avait débarqué en hurlant, et à chaque fois que cette scène et le regard de Régina lui revenait en mémoire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie. Ce regard qui fut l'un des premiers d'une longue série…

-Alors dépêchez-vous, _reprit Maléfique sortant Emma de sa rêverie nostalgique_. Le temps passe…

-Attendez… Je ne sais pas où vit Lily... je peux faire des recherches mais je n'aurais jamais assez de temps !

-Arrêtez d'en perdre. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de tenir vraiment à quelqu'un, _lâcha Emma sous le coup de la colère._

Maléfique avait déjà disparue de la vue d'Emma, d'Henry et des Charmants qui restèrent en plein désarrois. Emma ne savait pas si celle-ci avait entendu sa dernière phrase mais se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait lancée sans réfléchir. Killian toujours en retrait ne savait pas vraiment comment ce comporter, et la phrase l'avait laissé perplexe. En fait, elle l'avait touchée en plein cœur.

Parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

-C'est votre faute tout ça ! _cracha Emma à ses parents._

-Emma… _commença sa mère, peinée._

-Elle savait que ce serait dangereux, _intervint David qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de sa fille._

Emma soupira, il avait raison sur ce point. Killian s'approcha enfin d'elle.

-Amour, si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.

-Toi ? Tu veux m'aider à sauver Régina ? Alors qu'elle te traitait encore de mascotte il y a quelques jours ? _nargua-t-elle, d'une voix sèche_.

-Je ne la porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur moi non plus, mais je veux surtout t'aider. Et si ça implique de la sauver, alors je le ferais.

-C'est admirable de ta part mais je m'en sortirais seule _, trancha Emma, ce qui cloua le pirate sur place. Sans voix, il n'insista pas._

-Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à sauver maman, _renchérit Henry qui s'était rapproché de sa mère._

Elle le prit dans ses bras appréciant son contact.

-Je t'en fais la promesse, _souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille_.

Le jeune garçon avait alors le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je pense que tout le monde à droit à sa fin heureuse mais pas au dépend de quelqu'un d'autre, _continua-t-il en murmurant_. Maléfique mérite de connaitre sa fille tout comme Lily de savoir d'où elle vient. Le jour où j'ai su, le jour où j'ai fugué pour te retrouver et que je t'ai vu. Ce jour là était le plus beau de ma vie... Maman a fait des choses terribles par le passé, mais elle ne mérite pas de souffrir pour cette raison. Tu as su voir le bon en elle, tu l'as défendue même quand moi je lui tournais le dos. Ces "méchants" ont leurs blessures, ils ont souffert par le passé et ils ne méritaient pas d'être rejetés. Pour eux le mal était une échappatoire, le seul moyen de soulager leur cœur. Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je crois en maman comme je crois en la rédemption de chacun d'eux. Je suis sur que tu vas les retrouver toutes les deux. Tu as de l'instinct M'an. Tu es la sauveuse. Tu es _ma_ sauveuse.

Elle resserra son étreinte alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour son fils. Son fils qui lui redonnait sans cesse l'envie de se battre.

-Tu grandis tellement vite... je revois encore le petit garçon que tu étais et qui s'était présenté à ma porte. Reste tel que tu es, ne change jamais Henry.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, non sans une revendication de sa part, et sans un regard pour ses parents sortit du loft, suivit par Killian.

OOooOO

Régina effleura le sablier du bout des doigts.

Elle observait les grains de sable se déverser au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait sous ses yeux.

Le temps passait bien vite dans cet endroit sombre et poussiéreux.

Que ce passera-t-il si elle ne prend pas de décision ? Et, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de choisir entre Emma et Robin ?

Et si Gold en profitait pour s'attaquer au deux alors qu'elle se trouvait coincée ici ? C'était un manipulateur certes, mais avec des principes. Jamais il n'irait jusque là... du moins elle l'espérait.

Malgré tout elle se demandait ce qu'il cherchait. A quoi rimait son petit jeu?

Non, elle avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix dans sa vie et ne voulait pas en faire un de plus. Un choix qui mettrait la vie de l'un ou de l'autre en danger. Henry avait confiance en elle et il n'était plus le seul désormais... elle ne perdrait pas ce qu'elle s'était acharnée à avoir.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'après tout ce n'était peut-être pas un choix entre une "amie" et un supposé véritable amour. Mais entre deux personnes pour qui elle avait de réels sentiments... sinon pourquoi cela serait si difficile ?

Depuis longtemps, l'une fût beaucoup plus proche que l'autre dans un certain sens. Mais les deux lui avaient brisé le cœur de par leurs maladresses.

Brisé le cœur… N'était-ce pas un peu fort comme expression ? Est-ce qu'une amie pouvait le faire ? Elle avait toujours voulu garder son cœur, afin d'avoir la possibilité d'aimer Henry. D'aimer à nouveau quitte à en souffrir. Contrairement à sa mère... Mais, aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait confrontée à une multitude de sentiments déroutant.

Avait-elle plus souffert de l'erreur d'Emma ? De la voir se pavaner avec se manchot pathétique ? Ou de la perte de Robin ? S'était-elle sentie plus affligée par les actions de l'un ou de l'autre ? Trop de questions envahissaient son esprit depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans cet endroit.

Puis, si elle commençait à faire un tableau des pour et des contre et à les comparer, elle n'avait pas finit. Et pourquoi le faire ce n'est pas comme si elle aimait les deux.

Pensant à cela elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Non cela n'avait rien à voir, tout cela n'était qu'une question de protection et elle voulait simplement les protéger tous les deux… éviter de faire un choix stupide. Elle ferma les yeux et essayait de se persuader que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Dans tout ça, elle tentait de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer aussi bien dans son cœur que dans sa tête. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi tourmentée, elle qui était si fière. Elle qui était une reine.

Néanmoins, elle était humaine avant tout.

Elle observa l'endroit et soupira.

-Alors c'est ça Rumple ? Je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas fait un choix… C'est ça ma punition ? _demanda-t-elle dans le vide d'une voix lasse_.

Elle posa deux doigts sur la naissance de son nez, elle pouvait sentir la migraine la reprendre.

-Henry... est-ce que tu me cherches ? Et toi, Emma ? Toi qui ne voulait pas que je prenne autant de risque, _murmura-t-elle dans un soupire plus profond, avant de s'assoir sur le banc de pierre froid de sa prison._

OOooOO

Arrivée au poste de police, Emma s'approcha de la télévision et remit en route la vidéo qu'elle avait pourtant déjà visionnée une centaine de fois. Elle revoyait Lily souriante, et eut une pointe au cœur en se rappelant de ce moment de complicité qu'elles avaient partagé par le passé. Killian s'assit sur le bureau tout prés d'elle.

-Tu la retrouveras…

-Je ne sais pas comment... mais je ne la laisserais pas mourir…

-Je parlais de Lily, _rectifia le pirate dans un raclement de gorge._

-Ah oui… pardon, _fit Emma les joues rosies à cause de ce petit malentendu_.

Régina…

Elle n'avait qu'elle en tête. Et maintenant Lily, depuis qu'elle savait qui elle était vraiment. Du moins si tout ça n'était pas une stupide coïncidence. Il fallait qu'elle accepte ce chantage afin de sauver son amie… L'autre solution serait de découvrir l'endroit où était retenue Régina… Ce qui était presque impossible.

Killian posa sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde dans un geste affectueux, mais celle-ci sortit soudainement de sa léthargie. Sans un mot, ni un regard elle se leva. Elle alla dans une salle annexe, ouvrit le dossier des archives et passa en revue les articles sur un rétro projecteur. Elle voulait en être sûre, alors elle fit des recherches sur la découverte d'un bébé qui daterait d'une trentaine d'année. C'est ce qu'elle trouva lorsqu'elle tomba sur un article concernant une certaine "Lilith Page". Un bébé trouvé au milieu de nulle part, adopté pas une famille dans le Minnesota. Un bébé avec une cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur le poignet droit. C'était bien elle…

Bon nombre de souvenirs lui compressèrent le cœur. Bon nombre de remords.

Le pirate l'avait suivit et l'observait. Il avait cette drôle de sensation. Celle d'être exclu, de ne pas être à sa place. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela depuis qu'il sortait avec la sauveuse. Il savait que c'était dur pour la jeune femme de s'ouvrir, mais c'était pesant pour lui. Lui qui l'aimait. Dans le loft, il était comme invisible. En fait il réalisa que dès qu'ils parlaient de Régina, Emma l'oubliait. Depuis quelques temps, dès qu'elle était là, lui n'existait plus. Lui-même se demandait si la blonde s'en rendait compte. Et bien qu'il soit un pirate chevronné, tout cela lui faisait peur.

Aujourd'hui, Régina était plus proche d'Emma, et dans un sens il comprenait ses motivations, mais pourquoi était-elle aussi distante avec lui ? Cette phrase, cette envie de la sauver à tout prix, de lui apporter sa fin heureuse... qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Non il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer, il se faisait sûrement des films.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi _, rétorqua la blonde, froidement_.

Voyant la petite mine de son petit-ami, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas très agréable avec lui depuis le début de cette histoire. Il voulait juste l'aider après tout.

-Désolée Killian, je… tout ça me préoccupe, _soupira-t-elle._

-Je comprends, _fit-il en se rapprochant, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres_. Tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un de t'aider pour retrouver la trace de l'une ou l'autre, _conseilla-t-il, furtivement_.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination. Et, c'était le cas...

-Mais oui... quelqu'un qui saura la retrouver... _réalisa-t-elle pensive_.

Elle en oublia le pirate et prit prestement son portable, elle envoya d'abord un message à l'un de ses contacts à Boston afin de lui demander la dernière adresse connue de "Lilith Page". Et un second pour Ruby.

 _#Hey Rub' ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu, j'espère que tu vas bien. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir donné plus de nouvelles... tu sais c'est compliqué... avec tout ce qui se passe…_

Emma se pinça les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle avait délaissé son amie, n'essayant pas de savoir ce qui n'allait pas depuis quelques temps. Celle-ci ne voyait plus grand monde à part Belle, du moins quand elle n'était pas avec Will. Elle s'était réfugiée chez sa grand mère prétextant vouloir prendre un peu de recul. La blonde pourrait comprendre que la louve ne lui réponde pas et se demandait comment elle réagirait à sa demande. Elle rangea son portable et sans explication retourna à son bureau pour prendre son arme. Killian la suivait du regard, intrigué.

OOooOO

-Penses-tu à moi, Robin ? Loin de Storybrook, loin de toute cette folie, avec ton fils, avec cette femme, ma propre sœur… Non bien sûr que non, _murmura Régina, n'entendant que l'écho de sa voix._

Voila qu'elle parlait toute seule, c'est sûr elle allait devenir folle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, de voir le temps filer aussi vite que les grains de sables. Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, d'hurler toute sa rage. Elle se sentait impuissante et ça elle ne le supportait pas.

-Et toi Emma… te soucies-tu de moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer…

Emma…

Son nom résonna comme un écho dans sa tête.

OOooOO

Emma quittait le poste quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans le fond de sa poche de jean. Elle le sortit et avant de lire le message qu'elle avait reçu, regarda l'heure : Quatorze heure trente. Comment avait-elle put perdre autant de temps ?

 _#Emma ! Je suis tellement contente que tu m'écrives. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je vous ai tous laissés sans nouvelles. Toi je sens que tu as besoin de l'aide de ta vieille amie ?! ;)_

Emma se figea. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ?

 _#Ce n'est pas la seule raison, je veux vraiment te revoir... Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide, en effet… Et peut-être même celle de Belle…_

 _#Oula ça à l'air d'être une sacrée affaire !_

 _#Oui ça l'est et j'ai besoin de tes talents…_

 _#Belle m'a un peu parlé de ce qu'il se passait dernièrement, mais elle ne sait pas tout… Étrange quand on la connait ^^ Emma ! Tu m'intrigues… Passe au Granny's on y sera dans une demi-heure… si on arrive à virer l'autre glue…_

Emma fronça les sourcils. Une demi-heure… elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de son contact, et le temps filait à une vitesse affolante.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix.

 _#Ok mais c'est assez urgent, je vous expliquerais... C'est qui « l'autre glue» ?_

 _#Pas de problème on sera là ! Ah… C'est Will -_-_

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par le message de son amie. Elle l'aimait pour ça, parce qu'elle pouvait la faire sourire avec quelques mots. Parce qu'elle sortait du lot et qu'elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait touchante. En plus d'être généreuse et dévouée pour ses amis. Reprendre contact était une bonne idée car la jeune femme lui avait manquée.

Emma avait de l'instinct mais le flair de la louve serait un atout précieux pour retrouver Régina.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en dites vous? Et pour ceux qui on lu le One shot, vous en pensez quoi?**

 **Vos avis sont formateur :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je publierais le suivant la semaine prochaine.**

 **A très vite ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rêve éveillé

**Hello !**

 **Bon j'ai deux trois petites choses à dire.**

 **Déjà je vous remercie pour vos reviews, follows et j'attendais de publier pour répondre à certaine d'entre vous ;)**

evilhayleyregal **: Mais oui Emma n'est pas la sauveuse pour rien :p En tout cas ravie que ça te plaise bien que cela soit différent de mon OS.**

Blackkfeather **: Comme je t'ai déjà dit, merci pour tes bons conseils et j'ai même refait quelques corrections pour que ce soit plus naturel :) Et en ce qui concerne le Road Trip je ne dis rien pour le moment mais c'est une idée :p**

DroDroV **: Je suis contente que tu trouves cela plus intéressant du coup, j'avais peur que ça déplaise mais comme tu dis c'est une histoire maintenant ;) En ce qui concerne le plan d'Emma et bien tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu apprécieras ^^**

 **Ensuite Vous avez du remarquer mon petit poème dans le chapitre deux et la citation dans le premier, bon la encore j'en ai fait un car j'étais inspirée et possible que je continue avec des citations, poèmes, chansons que j'aime ou plus personnel. J'espère que ce n'est pas dérangeant à la lecture mais j'avais l'envie de faire cela. En revanche, pas sur que je le fasse sur chaque chapitre...**

 **Bon aller assez parlé je vous laisse lire.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rêve éveillé** **.**

* * *

 _Le temps filait, les heures défilaient, alors elle s'abandonna._

 _Elle laissa son cœur éperdu guider chacun de ses pas,_

 _Qui la rapprochait de celle qu'elle ne pouvait oublier,_

 _Sa vie prête à s'arrêter en même temps que le sablier._

* * *

 _« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de tenir vraiment à quelqu'un »_

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans la tête de la sorcière.

Assise sur le fauteuil bien confortable de Régina, elle observait avec attention le hochet qu'elle avait entre les doigts. Ce cadeau qu'elle n'avait jamais pu offrir.

Emma Swan… Cette femme était bien plus imprévisible qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien plus secrète aussi. Oui, elle se disait que ce petit jeu était plus attrayant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Régina tu as là un vrai chevalier servant, _murmura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres_.

Si seulement la brune s'en était rendu compte plus tôt. Les choses auraient été bien différentes.

Elle laissa vagabonder ses yeux dans la pièce. Un lieu plutôt agréable et assez bien décoré, c'était la preuve que son amie avait du goût pour les belles choses. Elle effleura le bureau d'ébène et observa les colonnes de marbres noires. Les couleurs criardes n'auraient pas eu leurs places dans l'univers de la reine. Un univers froid et immaculé, un univers plutôt chic et qui la définissait bien.

 _« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de tenir vraiment à quelqu'un »_

Oh si elle le savait. Il y en avait eu peu, mais cela avait suffit pour lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand l'on perdait cette personne. Tenir à quelqu'un cela voulait dire qu'on devait accepter d'être déçu, d'être réjouis, de le laisser partir s'il le fallait.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait compter son petit poney dans l'équation ? Elle sourit à cette idée.

Il y avait eu le père de son enfant, puis Lily.

Et Régina…

Cette jeune femme inexpérimentée qu'elle avait rencontrée alors que celle-ci n'était pas encore la méchante reine. Cette jeune femme qui voulait apprendre la magie pour causer du tord à son ennemie, à Blanche. Oui, cette brunette par son acharnement lui avait permis de se relever, de retrouver la force de se battre. Mais aussi la volonté de se venger même si cela n'avait pas duré puisque le prince Philippe avait réveillé Aurore.

A quoi bon toute cette haine, toute cette rancœur. Les méchants avaient toujours tord et l'histoire ne leur offrait que les prémisses d'un bonheur éphémère. Ils étaient constamment seuls…

En y repensant, elle ressentait surtout de la déception. Elle avait été déçue parce qu'elle s'était attachée à cette petite brune. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Et, parce qu'elle pensait qu'elles étaient amies.

Même si elle ne pouvait oublier cette trahison, le temps avait guérit ses plaies. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Se servir des autres pour se venger n'apportait rien de bon et la satisfaction qu'elle aurait alors ne durerait qu'un certain temps. Elle avait la possibilité d'avoir une seconde chance et ne voulait pas la gâcher.

Elle aussi avait droit à sa fin heureuse.

Pensant à tout cela, Maléfique ferma les yeux.

-Régina… Tu as raison dans un sens. L'amour est une faiblesse… même pour nous, _murmura-t-elle solennellement._

OOooOO

-Ok, donc si je résume Régina est prisonnière de Maléfique et elle te permettra de la sauver que si tu lui ramènes sa fille? Et tu n'as que jusqu'à minuit ! Eh bah ça c'est une histoire digne de compte de fée ! _plaisanta Ruby_.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de donner raison à la louve, car cela en avait incontestablement l'air...

-C'est pas drôle Ruby, _fit Belle en lui mettant une tape sur le bras._

La brune aux yeux gris ricana et reprit son sérieux.

-D'accord c'est vrai que c'est de Régina que l'on parle... _réalisa-t-elle devant les yeux bleu perçant de Belle._

Emma prit sa tête entre ses mains provoquant l'air perplexe des deux jeunes femmes.

Elle eut soudain une pensée pour Killian. Elle l'avait renvoyé en lui disant de rester proche de son portable et qu'elle l'appellerait s'il elle avait du nouveau sur Lily. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et elle en ignorait la raison. Elle n'avait juste pas envie qu'il la suive partout. C'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme cela, sans en rajouter. Cependant, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela, à l'éloigner d'elle et de cette histoire. L'impression que sa présence la rendrait nerveuse vint affirmer son choix de le mettre de côté. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait au fond de cette entremêla de sensations nouvelles qui la submergeaient de plus en plus. Non, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas de place pour lui.

-Alors on fait quoi ? _demanda la louve excitée par cette opération de sauvetage,_ _gigotant sur sa chaise tel une enfant, en revanche sa question ramena Emma à la réalité._

-Je pense qu'avec ton instinct et surtout ton flaire tu pourrais la retrouver, _expliqua Emma qui avait son plan en tête._

-En gros tu me vois comme ton chien détective? _demande la grande brune légèrement vexée._

-Non pas du tout, mais tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider sur ce coup... _se rattrapa Emma._ Tant que je n'ai pas l'adresse de Lily, j'ai les mains liées et le temps file à une vitesse alarmante.

-Et moi comment puis-je t'aider ? _demanda la petite brune d'une voix douce les yeux rivés dans les siens._

Emma la toisa un instant, suspicieuse, avant de continuer.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir nous aider? Tu sais... je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas.

Belle savait très bien pourquoi elle lui posait cette question, et à vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle en avait envie. Pour Emma elle le ferait car elle pouvait voir que ça lui tenait à cœur, après tout elles étaient amie et la blonde faisait confiance à la reine. Puisque Régina essayait d'être quelqu'un de bien, alors elle voulait y croire et lui donner une chance. Comme elle avait pu le faire pour Rumple, avant qu'elle ne puisse plus accepter ses actions. Et, qu'il ne la déçoive complètement.

-C'est encore tendu entre Régina et moi, surtout vis-à-vis de... lui. Je n'oublis pas ce qu'elle m'a fait et nous ne sommes pas amis, mais elle a montré qu'elle voulait changer et si j'ai laissé plusieurs chances à Rumple alors elle le mérite aussi… Je vais vous aider du mieux que je peux, _assura Belle avec un petit sourire pincé._

-Je suis sûr que ton savoir nous aidera _, renchérit Emma_.

-J'en suis certaine, _fit Ruby d'une voix douce en observant Belle avec tendresse_. Et, on l'appelle comment cette opération?

-On ne va pas trouver un nom de code pour ça, si ? _demanda naïvement la brune aux yeux bleus_.

-Je propose opération "Evil Queen", _lança Ruby amusée._

Emma la foudroya du regard.

-Bon okkk... Alors opération "sauvetage de la reine en détresse"...

-C'est un peu long comme nom de code, _fit remarquer Belle en ricanant._

 _-_ Ouai ta raison, alors...

-Non Ruby, _coupa Emma en soupirant._

-Okkk, j'ai compris pas de nom, _capitula la louve, levant les yeux au ciel_.

-Par où on commence les recherches, _demanda la petite brune._

Emma se redressa et se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.

-Le mieux c'est qu'on se rende dans son caveau familial. J'y suis déjà aller mais je ne vous avais pas. On peut commencer les recherches là-bas et on verra par la suite.

Les deux brunes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se levèrent comme un seul homme. Ruby fit un signe à sa grand-mère avant de passer la porte suivie de près par Belle. Emma prit le temps de regarder sa montre tout en se levant. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elles étaient là. Il était seize heures et même si elle avait l'adresse de Lily, il était déjà bien tard pour retrouver son ancienne amie.

OOooOO

-Eh bien ma chère, tu n'as pas l'air divertis par ce petit jeu ?

La voix grave de Gold la fit sursauter. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées Maléfique n'avait pas vu l'homme se dresser sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

-En quoi ce jeu pourrait-il me divertir ?

-Oh voyons ne me dis pas que tu n'y trouves pas ton compte.

Elle se leva contournant l'imposant bureau et se rapprocha du Ténébreux qui avait dépassé le seuil.

-Oh si, tu m'as laissé là une belle opportunité pour avoir ce que je voulais.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Maléfique resta silencieuse, jaugeant le sorcier du regard. Elle le savait espiègle et bien qu'elle se soit ralliée à lui, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant devenus des amis. Non, les méchants n'avaient pas d'amis, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Ils avaient juste des alliés, qu'ils trahissaient sans cesse.

-Une vengeance... _lâcha-t-elle enfin._

-Je comprends que malgré toutes ces années tu as toujours de la haine envers elle. Qui ne l'aurait pas après s'être fait trahir de la sorte ? Enfermée sous la forme d'un dragon tel un animal de compagnie, _railla-t-il tout en s'exprimant avec l'une de ses mains, le regard fixement ancré dans celui de la sorcière._

Maléfique ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents à ce discours.

-Je crois que ce jeu t'amuse fortement, _continua la sorcière froidement, évitant de montrer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant._

Gold ne répondit pas, esquissant simplement un sourire.

-Qu'est ce que cela t'apportes au final ?

-Moi-même j'y trouverais mon compte.

-La noirceur d'Emma ? Tu penses que Régina choisira son véritable amour ?

Gold claqua sa langue entre ses dents et leva un doigt qu'il bascula de droite à gauche tel le tic-tac d'une horloge.

OOooOO

Emma, suivie de près par Ruby et Belle, arriva dans le caveau de la reine vers la demi. Le lieu était bien silencieux, plus que d'accoutumé et en proie à une énergie pesante qu'Emma ressentie au fond d'elle comme une magie plus noire et sournoise que celle de Régina.

Pendant que Ruby s'imprégnait de l'endroit, faisant le tri entre les différentes odeurs qui peuplées le lieu, Belle s'attelait à rechercher le moindre indices ou objets qui pourrait les aider dans leur recherche.

La louve se mit alors à grogner, et son agitation attira la bibliothécaire.

-Ruby, tu vas bien ?

-Non, _répondit-elle d'une vois grave_. L'odeur de Gold est toujours aussi insupportable... mais il y en a aussi d'autres comme une que je ne reconnais pas et qui me fou de l'urticaire.

-Comment tu peux savoir que c'est lui ?

-Elle était encore sur toi il y a quelques jours... Il y aussi Maléfique car je la reconnais à son parfum ; il planait autour d'Emma tout à l'heure. Et je pense que cette odeur dont je suis carrément allergique est celle de Cruella dont tu m'as parlé il y a peu _, énonça Ruby le nez froncé._ Sortons d'ici avant que je n'en puisse plus.

Un fois dehors elle ferma les yeux, et leva le nez afin de chercher en priorité l'odeur de Régina mais aussi celle de Maléfique et de Gold. Soit ce dernier avait emmené Régina soit c'était Maléfique, mais ils étaient tous trois dans le caveau étant donné que leurs odeurs étaient plus forte que les autres. Elle suivit une première piste qui les amena tout droit au bureau du Maire. Celui-ci était ouvert et même si l'odeur planante de Maléfique et de Gold erraient dans le lieu, il n'y avait pas un seul indice concernant Régina. Avant qu'elle ne perde les autres pistes, Ruby se rua à l'extérieur mais ce fut peine perdue car l'odeur de Gold et de Maléfique disparurent pour ne laisser que celle de Régina qui les ramena tout droit au Manoir.

Après cette escapade qui dura quelques heures elles se réunirent au point de départ, au caveau. Bien que cette fois l'odeur de Régina disparue brutalement se qui laissa les trois jeunes femmes perplexe.

-Raaa maudit sorciers, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils fassent du zèle en se volatilisant avec la magie ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde ! _grogna Ruby, énervé par son échec._

-Essayes de te concentrer Rub', je suis sûre que tu peux la retrouver, _affirma Belle._

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir avec toutes ses odeurs ! Non mais c'est quoi ce caveau ? Le club des amateurs de coup fourré en tout genre ? ça pue la magie noire ici, il va me falloir des heures pour me débarrasser de cette puanteur et des jours pour que mon pauvre nez s'en remette ! _s'énerva Ruby en exagérant ses propos, sans pour autant cesser ses recherches._

Si la situation n'était pas si grave, Emma aurait éclaté de rire.

OOooOO

Alors qu'elles s'affairaient toujours à la recherche d'un quelconque indice oubliant l'heure qui défilait, le portable d'Emma vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle avait reçus l'adresse de Lily.

La blonde se figea en voyant la fameuse adresse, puis se reporta sur l'heure : Dix-neuf heures quarante. Il était déjà si tard et elle n'avait toujours rien de probant... une adresse inutilisable et aucuns indices.

-Emma ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, _souffla-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées, incapable de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour retrouver Régina._

\- J'ai peut-être une idée ! _intervient Belle._

Emma releva les yeux et l'observa avidement. La bibliothécaire se mit à réfléchir et la blonde pouvait imaginer les engrenages qui se mettaient en action dans son crâne _._

-Tu te souviens du sort qui permet de retrouver un être perdu, comme celui qu'on avait utilisé pour Elsa et sa sœur ?

-Oui mais pour cela il faut un objet caractéristique.

-Ici il y en a forcément un ! Tu la connais mieux que nous… n'y a t-il pas quelque chose ? Quelque chose qu'elle chérit plus que tout, _termina Belle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux_.

Un objet qu'elle chérissait plus que tout... Emma se mit à réfléchir à son tour, mais la reine n'avait pas vraiment d'objet qui pouvait faire office de support pour ce genre de sort. Elle se concentra pour se rappeler de quelques choses, d'une discussion, d'un mot, d'un objet qu'elle aurait vu sur elle par exemple. Régina aimait la mode mais Emma ne se voyait pas fouiller dans sa garde robe pour y dégoter un blaser hors de prix ou une paire de talon aiguille tout aussi chère. A cette idée elle sentit la chaleur empourprer ses joues, face à des regards intrigués qu'elle ne voyait pas. Non, c'était son intimité et même si l'idée d'être plus proche d'elle planait dans son esprit, elle ne se voyait pas faire cela de cette façon.

Il lui fallait quelque chose qui la caractérisait vraiment, qui l'avait suivie pendant de nombreuses années. Et une pomme rouge n'était pas non plus la solution.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour parcourir l'endroit, quand quelque chose l'attira du coin de l'œil. Une petite boite en bois trônait sur une des étagères. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette boite avait quelque chose de particulier...

Absorbée par celle-ci, elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit toujours sous le regard des deux brunes. La curiosité n'était pas le seul facteur, sa magie y était pour quelque chose.

A l'intérieur il y avait divers petits objets, mais l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Elle prit l'anneau entre ses doigts.

-Je sens que cet anneau à une connotation particulière, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Fies toi à ton instinct et à ta magie, _affirma Belle_.

-Comment ?

-Concentre-toi sur elle. Ne penses qu'à elle et visualises là dans ta tête...

Emma enferma la bague dans la paume de sa main et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas compliqué vu qu'elle le faisait déjà. Elle se perdit alors dans ses souvenirs, essayant de retracer le fil qui la conduirait à Régina. Elle revoyait ces moments passés à ses côtés que ce soit pendant la malédiction, au pays imaginaires, ou plus récemment.

Elle ne savait pas si la magie était la cause de cela, mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus être dans le caveau. Maintenant, elle semblait être comme dans un rêve éveillé.

En ouvrant les yeux elle se retrouva devant la porte vitrée du bureau du Maire. Elle observa les alentours ne voyant pas l'ombre d'un être vivant. Les sourcils froncés elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver là alors qu'elle était, il y a quelques secondes, dans le cimetière à plusieurs kilomètres ?

C'était sûrement un rêve.

Voyant la porte entrouverte, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la poussa doucement. Ses doigts glissèrent alors que la porte continuait sa course pour s'ouvrir complètement.

La en face d'elle, Régina était assise à son bureau. Penchée sur des papiers qu'elle griffonnait, occupée comme elle avait pu l'être par le passé. Le bruit de son crayon et de son bracelet en argent massif claquant contre la surface du bureau remplissaient le silence de la pièce.

-Régina ?

Sa voix se perdit dans un écho, mais la brune s'arrêta d'écrire. Elle n'avait pas pour autant levée les yeux. Ses cheveux d'ébènes retombant en cascade sur l'une de ses épaules, offrant son cou à quiconque y déposait les yeux.

Emma troublée par cette vision s'approcha du bureau, l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme. Cependant, cette scène elle l'avait déjà vécu il y a quelques jours. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tout semblait différent. Qu'elle était cette sensation étrange qui l'envahissait ? Cette irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la toucher.

Régina posa délicatement son stylo et releva enfin les yeux les plongeant dans les émeraudes qui la fixaient. Alors un frisson parcouru le corps d'Emma, longeant sa colonne jusqu'à ses reins. Elle était comme électrisée par la reine, par ses yeux noirs.

-Que veux-tu Emma ? _la voix grave de la reine était étrangement calme._

-Ce que je veux ? Je... je suis là pour te retrouver...

-Me retrouver ? Mais je suis devant toi.

-Non... enfin tu es dans mon esprit mais pas physiquement là...

Régina haussa un sourcil comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle se releva, laissant apparaître la totalité de son chemisier en soie bleu entrouvert et prit dans une jupe tailleur noir.

Elle fit lentement le tour du bureau. Ses talons brisèrent le silence de la pièce et ses doigts effleurèrent le meuble d'ébène jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à Emma. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. La jeune femme avait toujours trouvé que la brune avait un certain goût vestimentaire et une réelle classe contrairement à elle, qui s'en fichait. Curieusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais... Elle se mit une claque mentale, vite gênée en voyant le sourire en coin de la brune. Elle n'était pas du tout discrète…

La main de Régina attrapa celle de la blonde qui fut surprise par la douceur de ses doigts. Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était bien plus.

Emma ne bougeait pas, même quand la reine rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille, lui provoquant des frissons dans le bas du ventre.

-Pourtant je suis bien là, _souffla-t-elle, d'une voix suave._

Elle resta muette quelques instants observant la brune qui s'était éloignée d'elle, mais encore bien trop proche car elle sentait que son cœur était sur le point de s'étaler par terre. Un parfum de pomme l'enivra et malgré tout elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Le comportement de son amie l'échappait complètement.

\- Non... tu es dans ma tête...

-C'est exacte.

-Mais… tu as l'air différente.

-Je suis comme tu me vois vraiment... ou comme tu aimerais me voir.

-Comment ça ?

Régina esquissa un sourire tenant toujours la main d'Emma, caressant ses doigts sans que celle-ci ne réagisse.

-Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je sais que tu y as pensé.

-Je... non... de quoi tu parles Régina ? _bégaya la blonde, les joues rosies par une gêne de plus en plus évidente._

Elle aurait voulu empêcher la main de son amie de remonter le long de son bras, cette main qui prit quelques mèches de ses cheveux négligemment posés sur son épaule. Elle aurait voulu l'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle encore une fois, sentant son souffle toujours plus proche. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était figée, incapable de faire un seul geste alors que le visage halé qu'elle trouvait magnifique s'approchait du sien.

-Attends... Régina... J'ai besoin de savoir...

La reine se stoppa dans sa progression, et la blonde se sentit victorieuse d'avoir réussi à simplement aligner ces quelques mots.

-Que veux-tu savoir Emma ?

-Ou es-tu ?

Régina leva son autre main et effleura la veste en cuir rouge d'Emma. Celle-ci se crispa quand elle put sentir une main se poser sur sa joue chaude.

Les lèvres de la reine se rapprochèrent et se trouvaient maintenant si proche des siennes que son souffle plus précipité se mélangea au sien. Sa tête fût brusquement submergée par une vague de questions tel un tsunami ravageant tout sur son passage. Allait-elle vraiment l'embrasser ? En avait-elle seulement envie ?

Au dernier moment Régina dévia de sa trajectoire, effleurant à peine les lèvres rosies de la blonde et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Emma, réfléchit... ce n'est qu'une question de temps, _souffla-t-elle avant que son visage ne s'évanouisse._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le vent tourne

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et j'espère que ce ne sera pas dérangeant ^^ Mais j'aimerais surtout vous dire merci pour vos follows, fav et reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir.**

 **Notamment** **merci à DroDroV et je pense que tu auras certaine réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;) Mais aussi à Blackkfeather, evilhayleyregal, sailor sayuri et ceux qui sont là mais ne se manifestent pas.**

 **Et un dernier et grand merci à Elea Angel qui prends le temps de me relire, de me donner son avis, ses conseils avisés et de m'encourager.**

 **Vos avis sont importants pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous les amis :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le vent tourne.**

* * *

 _Quelques fois dans la noirceur de notre présent, nous attendons qu'une lumière guide nos pas vers cette nouvelle vie, cette liberté, cette rédemption, cette clémence que l'on a toujours désirées sans vraiment le réaliser._

* * *

Une douleur lancinante dans le crâne, Emma ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les traits d'un visage familier. De ses mains elle pouvait sentir le sol dur et froid sur lequel elle était allongée.

-Mon dieu Emma, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle reconnut la voix inquiète de Belle et petit à petit sa vue se familiarisa avec son environnement. Alors, elle discerna le visage de la brunette penché au dessus du sien.

-Oui... enfin je crois, _peina-t-elle à dire avant d'émettre un grognement d'inconfort._

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, celle que l'on a un lendemain de soirée bien arrosée. Mais la vision de l'endroit lui rappela que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda la louve tout aussi inquiète, à présent accroupie auprès d'elle._

-Je ne sais pas... je... j'étais comme dans un rêve.

-Avec Régina ?

Emma se tourna vers Ruby si brusquement qu'elle faillit se faire un torticolis. En plus de cela, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau n'avait pas suivis le mouvement.

Avait-elle vu ce qui s'était passé ? Ou ce qui allait se passer ? Non c'était impossible elle n'aurait pas pu...

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu as marmonné son prénom pendant que tu étais inconsciente...

-Ah... oui je l'ai vu et elle allait m'em ... me parler, _termina la blonde prestement, à deux doigts de faire une bourde monumentale et d'en dire trop. Et, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour ce genre de confession._

-Elle allait te parler ou elle l'a fait ?

-Elle l'a fait, _corrigea-t-elle_ , désolée j'ai pas les idées très claires...

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? _questionna la brune aux yeux bleus, de plus en plus intriguée._

-Je ne sais pas si cela a de l'importance, mais elle m'a parlé du temps... comme quoi ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

-Ouai bah ça on le savait déjà ! Je commençais à bien l'apprécier mais là… raaa ils m'exaspèrent tous autant qu'ils sont…, _s'énerva Ruby, contrariée par le manque d'information._

Belle essayait de comprendre et d'ailleurs cela se voyait à la façon dont elle dévisageait la blonde qui en fût presque gênée. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil pour éviter de croiser son regard et pouvait voir que la brunette ne réagissait pas à l'agitation de la louve qui continuait son monologue vindicatif. Non, elle était plutôt perdue dans ses pensées et répétait la phrase tel un psaume qu'elle récitait religieusement.

Emma ferma les yeux et se frotta le crâne, elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et son rêve lui revenait alors en mémoire. Un rêve qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, avec une Régina qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer... et qui semblait bien plus réel qu'elle ne le pensait. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle désirait ? Machinalement elle effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts. Comment aurait-elle réagis si elles s'étaient embrassées ?

Toute cette histoire était complètement incroyable...

La voix de son amie la sortie de sa réflexion.

-…non mais c'est vrai elle ne pouvait pas être plus clair ? _continua Ruby alors qu'Emma passait une main dans son cou et la regardait silencieusement_. Je ne sais pas moi... comme par exemple "je suis emprisonnée dans une grotte" ou...

-Mais bien sûr, _cria Belle comme si elle avait eu l'illumination du siècle,_ Tu es un génie Ruby ! _s'exclama-t-elle avant de lui sauter au coup et de l'embrasser fortement sur la joue, la louve surprise se mit à rougir violemment._

Ruby échangea un regard avec la blonde, mais toutes deux étaient au même niveau d'incompréhension en ce qui pouvait concerner la soudaine excitation de la bibliothécaire.

-Tu peux nous dire le fond de ta pensée ? _demanda Emma tout en se relevant_.

-L'horloge !

-Quoi l'horloge ? _s'impatienta-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._

-Faut tout vous expliquer en plus ! _s'indigna Belle, surexcitée par sa découverte_ _elle_ _sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre_ , Emma ce n'est qu'une question de temps depuis le début ! Il y a une grosse horloge en plein milieu de la ville, une horloge qui se trouve être juste au dessus de la grotte de… _Emma qui venait de tilter ouvrit de grands yeux suivie par la louve._

 _-_ Maléfique ! _firent-elles en cœur_.

-Putain mais j'y avais même pas pensé ! C'est évident elle est sous la bibliothèque ! _reprit-elle en se frappant le front du plat de la main._

-La vache Belle tu es géniale, _s'emporta la louve._

Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras, elle la décolla du sol de quelques centimètres et provoqua un hoquet de surprise chez la petite brune. Emma les observait, amusée, elle avait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Après toutes ces heures de stress et de recherche elles avançaient enfin.

Puis la réalité la frappa de plein fouet.

-Attendez ! Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ?

-Plus d'une heure...

-Plus d'une...

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre en proie à l'angoisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il était déjà plus de vingt et une heures.

-Non… c'est impossible... _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même,_ On n'a plus de temps à perdre, il faut aller là-bas.

OOooOO

Régina ne regardait même plus le sablier. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide jouant avec son écharpe en soie. A quoi bon voir combien de temps il lui restait avant la fin, puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas faire de choix. C'était la seul solution qu'elle avait pu trouver... Puis personne ne viendra, personne ne la sauvera.

Allait-elle mourir quand le dernier grain de sable tombera ? Mourir... elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, elle avait failli plusieurs fois mais le destin en avait voulu autrement... Bien que la vengeance fût son seul guide pendant des années, aujourd'hui Henry lui redonnait l'envie de vivre. Oui, elle avait encore tant à faire, tant à vivre et à combattre, mais s'il fallait que l'un ou l'autre en pâtissent alors elle préférait baisser les bras.

Elle, la méchante reine, qui baissait les bras... elle-même n'y croyait pas. Encore une fois elle allait se sacrifier pour les autres… et Emma ne serait pas là pour l'en empêcher, pour l'aider, pour la sauver.

L'envie irrépressible que quelqu'un arrive, que quelqu'un mette fin à ce supplice l'envahissait de nouveau. Sans le retenir elle émit un gémissement plaintif une fois adossée contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, le regard fixe. Cette situation latente était plus terrible que de se prendre des électrochocs... peut-être pas tout compte fait... mais voir arriver sa fin sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit, sans savoir ce qu'il se passera, était atroce pour la reine.

Régina réalisa que toute cette histoire de choix, n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi le Ténébreux l'avait-elle mise dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi doit-elle choisir entre celui que la magie désignait comme son véritable amour et la Sauveuse ? Si elle y réfléchissait la méchante reine aurait peut-être choisi Robin… mais elle n'était plus cette femme, du moins elle essayait… Quel était donc le véritable but du Ténébreux ? S'il voulait la faire souffrir autant l'enfermer et lui montrer le bonheur dans lequel vivait Robin avec sa «femme». Mais un choix ? Et puis pourquoi Emma ? Pour blesser Henry ? Se venger de Snow ? Alors que cette vengeance ne l'avait jamais directement concerné… Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui le shérif était son amie ? Rumple avait toujours agit dans le but de faire sombrer Régina dans les ténèbres. Il l'avait manipulée dans un but purement égoïste, pour qu'elle lance le sort noir que lui ne pouvait lancer. Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement se servir d'Emma et de son potentiel de noirceur ? La brune réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas se fier aux apparences, pas avec le Ténébreux. Non, il y avait sûrement autre chose derrière ce choix…

Elle regarda malgré tout le sablier, et se demanda si l'enfermement et la solitude ne la rendait pas paranoïaque au point de vouloir trouver des raisons cachées aux actes de Rumple. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais au lieu de cela,elle pensa à Robin qui ne savait rien de ce qui se passait, sûrement au chaud auprès de sa « femme » rattrapant les années perdues. Elle serra les dents à cette pensée et se disait qu'il était inutile... complètement inutile. Même à Storybrook il n'aurait pas fait grand chose pour la sauver à part s'évertuer à courir partout dans la ville et la forêt tel un lapin apeuré à la recherche d'un terrier. En le visualisant ainsi elle émit un petit rire. Elle le trouva alors étrangement ridicule... et se demanda même ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver ? D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était plus de l'ordre de la déception et de l'indignation... Et pourtant elle avait quand même envie de le sauver.

Emma... en plus d'être déterminée, elle maîtrisait la magie et pourrait la retrouver. Elle ressentit une vague d'espoir l'envahir, la blonde devait forcément être au courant et peut-être qu'elle la recherchait activement. Après tout elle avait tout fait pour qu'elles deviennent amies. Et puis la blonde était la Sauveuse, c'était son rôle de la sauver. En plus d'elle il y avait Henry. Son fils aussi devait la rechercher ou aider sa mère biologique. Elle sourit à l'idée que le jeune homme ait dû trouver un nom improbable à cette opération de sauvetage.

Soudain la lumière éclaira ses sombres pensées, elle devait s'y résoudre pour le bonheur d'Henry. Elle ne devait pas faire de choix. En fait si, son choix était de privilégier le bonheur de son fils afin qu'il ait sa mère biologique à ses côtés et qu'il ne se retrouverait pas seul, sans famille.

Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa le visage de son fils puis de la jeune femme. Alors son nom fut soufflé entre les lèvres pulpeuses de la reine telle une supplication. Oui, elle voulait qu'ils apparaissent là tout de suite. Elle avait envie de voir le sourire de son garçon, mais aussi celui de sa mère, aussi étrange que cela puisse être. Apercevoir sa chevelure blonde, dénigrer son horrible veste rouge et sentir ce parfum fleurie qui la suivait parfois. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais bien sûr il n'y avait personne et oh combien elle aurait voulu entendre ne serait-ce que le rire de son fils, qu'un mot ou même une injure de la part de la blonde.

Privée de la Magie elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle soupira, lasse pour se trouver complètement ridicule et d'autant plus frustrée. Frustrée parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire qu'attendre et espérer comme tout ces idiots de gentils héros optimistes. Inconsciemment, elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses cuisses de rage peut-être ou éprise par le désir de sortir de cette prison qui l'oppressait. Si elle sortait vivante de cet endroit et qu'elle retrouvait Rumple ou Maléfique elles leurs ferait passer un sale quart d'heure...

Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu absurde.

OOooOO

La bibliothèque en pleine nuit était un lieu peu accueillant, même après toutes ces années et ce qu'en avait fait la petite brune. Quand on savait ce qui se trouvait auparavant sous ses fondations entre le dragon puis l'âme errante de maléfique, on évitait désormais de se balader dans l'édifice à ces heures si tardives. Seules la faible lumière clignotante au plafond éclairait l'endroit et de ce fait créait une atmosphère plutôt pesante, en partie à cause du silence qui y régnait.

-Il faut vraiment que je change cette ampoule, _murmura Belle_.

-Pourquoi tu murmure ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez flippant sans en rajouter ? _intervient Ruby qui regardait dans tous les coins, sur le qui vive._

-Je ne trouve pas que ce soit effrayant...

-Je me croirais dans un remake de Silent Hill manquerait plus que la cloche sonne, _lança Emma._

-Silent quoi ? _demanda Belle naïvement._

 _-_ Où t'as vu une cloche ? _renchérit Ruby_.

-Oh rien laissez tomber, _s'exaspéra-t-elle, quelques fois elle oubliait que ses amies venaient d'un autre monde où se genre de film en ferait mourir plus d'un._

Emma s'avançait vers la porte blindée, ornée de lampes, de deux hublots, de boutons en tout genre, d'un levier et d'engrenages présents en son centre. Tout cet attirail l'avait déjà stupéfaite par le passé et lui faisait toujours penser à une porte style steampunk. Elle allait actionner le levier quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle soupira bruyamment se demandant encore qu'elle mauvaise nouvelle cela pourrait bien être. Le portable maintenant dans sa main vibrait contre ses doigts et le nom qui s'afficha sur l'écran figea Emma de stupeur. C'était Killian... elle l'avait complètement oublié. Devait-elle le prévenir de ce qu'elle allait faire ? Il voulait l'aider, se faisait sûrement du souci et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans nouvelle. Alors elle appuya sur le bouton pour décrocher et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Oui...

- _Ah enfin, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois avec ce... truc ! Je me disais qu'il était cassé... enfin bref... Emma où es-tu ?_

-Eh bien toujours occupée à rechercher Régina... _soupira-t-elle, les yeux fermés sa main rencontra sa tempe, déjà exaspérée par le pirate_. Où veux-tu que je sois ?

- _Peut-être partie à la recherche de Lily ! Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle..._

 _-_ Excuses-moi mais de toute façon j'ai reçu l'adresse il y a quelques heures et c'était trop tard...

 _-Je vois... Dis moi où tu es et..._

 _-_ Non c'est bon je suis avec Ruby et Belle, _coupa-t-elle sèchement, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire et faire._

 _-Quoi ? Mais... Bon écoute Emma c'est dangereux pour toi, je pense que tu devrais arrêter là..._

-Quoi ? Tu es entrain de me demander de l'abandonner ? De la laisser à son sort ? _hallucina la blonde._

 _-Non... mais enfin amour, elle s'en sortira, ce n'est pas n'importe qui et..._

-Et quoi ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment mais je lui ai fait une promesse et je ne la laisserais pas tomber !

 _-C'est pas ça... mais tu... Écoutes, tout ça est plus gros que tu le penses, tu es plus impliquée que tu ne le crois !_

-Bien sûr que je le suis, puisque je suis dedans jusqu'au cou depuis que tu es venu me chercher à New York et que j'ai décidé de rester ici avec vous ! _s'énerva-t-elle, irritée par les propos du pirate._

 _-Non Emma... Ursula m'a parlé du plan du ténébreux et il ..._

-Ecoute Killian, _coupa-t-elle encore une fois_ , je connais déjà son plan, il veut retrouver l'auteur et changer l'histoire. Tout ça c'est grâce à Régina ! Elle nous a aidé alors maintenant laisse moi la sauver. Là tu me fais perdre un temps précieux.

Elle n'écouta même pas la suite et entendait déjà la voix grave du pirate au loin. Elle lui raccrocha au nez sans même savoir ce qu'il lui disait. Après l'avoir mit sur silencieux elle rangea son portable dans sa poche arrière, comme à son habitude.

-Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe ? _demanda Belle._

-Rien... ça va aller... je verrais ça plus tard, là on n'a pas le temps...

Elle était à cran et son angoisse refit surface accompagnée par sa magie, l'oppressant comme si elle voulait sortir et tout pulvériser sur son passage. Merci Killian... il avait encore choisi son moment pour l'appeler...

Elle souffla pour faire le vide dans sa tête, bien trop remplie depuis quelques temps par une montagne de choses, trop de choses : le mensonge de ses parents, le retour du trio maléfique, la page qui concernait l'auteur, Régina, Lily, Killian…

Régina…

Elle serra les dents et sans un mot abaissa le levier qui actionna les engrenages pour ensuite ouvrir les deux lourdes portes. En quelques secondes elles lui dévoilèrent enfin l'accès à la cage de l'ascenseur et comme par le passé, elle était prête à y entrer pour descendre dans l'antre du dragon.

Soudain son souffle se coupa et une étrange sensation lui glaça les os.

-Emma !

La louve l'avait appelée d'une voix bien plus grave que d'accoutumée, alors qu'Emma se retournait pour voir ce qui se passait, les yeux de Ruby s'agrandirent et devinrent jaune, brillant dans la pénombre.

-Ce parfum... _grogna Ruby, à l'affût._

Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Emma.

Belle, intriguée les observait se demandant ce qu'elles avaient si brusquement, ne sentant pas l'étrange atmosphère qui s'était imposée à elles.

Un rugissement inattendu se fit entendre de l'extérieur et déchira le silence de la bibliothèque.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, c'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent balaya tout sur son passage, des rangées entières de livres dégringolèrent sur le sol et s'envolèrent dans la pièce en un tourbillon dévastateur. Emma évita de justesse une grosse encyclopédie, quant à Ruby elle accourut vers Belle. Cette dernière venait de recevoir l'une d'elle dans le dos et s'était étalée de tout son long sur le sol froid, encore à moitié sonnée par le choc. Toutes trois se demandaient se qui se passait quand le vent s'arrêta d'un coup, relâchant tous les livres à terre dans un vrai capharnaüm. S'en suivit un tremblement qui ébranla le sol sous leurs pieds, les déstabilisant encore plus. Alors Emma se retourna vers l'entrée et ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle aperçut à travers la poussière planante, la tête d'un dragon imposant s'infiltrer par les portes encore grandes ouvertes.

La louve était prête à attaquer mais fut retenue par Belle. Face à un dragon de cette taille, même protégée par la bibliothèque son amie n'avait aucune chance et s'en était même de la folie.

Le dragon observa les trois femmes puis soupira brusquement. Une vague de fumée sortit de ses naseaux et leurs ébouriffa les cheveux jusqu'à leurs lécher le visage encore figé par la crainte.

Tel un chevalier Emma s'était redressée et se tenait devant lui, elle sortit son arme prête à tirer pour l'effrayer, du moins c'était la seule idée qu'elle avait présentement. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. La peur au ventre, elle planta un regard déterminé dans les deux grands yeux qui l'épiaient d'un air plutôt rieur. Si elle n'était pas dans une salle dévastée où jonchaient des centaines de livres sur le sol et face à un dragon elle aurait cru qu'il voulait jouer avec elle. Elle était même entrains de l'imaginer remué de la queue mais secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Le dragon se retrouva subitement encerclé par une épaisse fumée noire et une main humaine en sortit désarmant d'un geste la blonde qui ne réprima pas sa surprise. Elle suivit l'arme du regard et la vit s'écraser contre le mur. Tant pis pour la bonne veille méthode, elle avait sa magie. Les mains entourée par un halo bleutée, à peine eut-elle détournée les yeux vers la fumée que Maléfique se tenait à quelques mètre d'elle, vêtu de son tailleur gris clair. Elle se calma et la magie disparut de ses mains.

-On peut dire que vos entrées sont plutôt... renversantes, _lança Emma sans réfléchir, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre._

-Merci, _fit Maléfique poliment._

-Ce n'est pas un compliment... _râla la blonde qui observait l'étendu des dégâts._ Vous vous rendez compte que les habitants ont du vous entendre et qu'ils vont sûrement se ramener pour voir ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi tout ce bordel ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus…

-Ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, _coupa la sorcière_ , j'ai pris le soin de les endormir.

D'un revers de la main les portes rentrèrent dans leurs gonds, claquèrent dans un grand fracas et les livres reprirent leurs places sur les étagères. Toute cette magie évoluait sous les yeux ébahis des trois jeunes femmes. Et, Emma avait l'impression d'être en face de Mary Poppins…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? _rugit la louve les crocs presque sortis, prête à lui sauter à la gorge_.

Belle toujours dans ses bras posa une main sur son épaule et Ruby se calma presque instantanément, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de la sorcière.

-Je pourrais vous poser la même question, _rétorqua Maléfique._

-On essaye de retrouver Régina.

-N'avions nous pas un marché ?

-Un marché ? Un _chantage_ oui ! Et puisque vous ne m'avez pas laissé assez de temps, j'ai du faire à ma manière ! _rétorqua Emma, à nouveau sur les nerfs._

-Je dois dire que vous êtes étonnante miss Swan, _fit-elle d'une voix plus agréable qu'à son habitude._

Avec élégance elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers l'intéressée, puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. La sauveuse ne recula pas pour autant, soutenant son regard.

-Vos mots, ceux que vous m'avez lancé à la volé... je ne l'ai pas oubliés, _Emma se crispa à cette annonce_ , j'ai beaucoup réfléchis... _elle resta silencieuse, mettant de côté son masque de femme froide._

-Et ? _se risqua la blonde_.

-Vous avez réussi miss Swan.

-Réussir quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Vous avez placez la petite graine qui m'a fait... douter, _finit-elle difficilement et d'une voix plus basse._

Emma resta sans voix devant le regard fixe qui semblait vouloir l'inspecter de l'intérieur. S'en était même... gênant.

-Je comprends mieux ce qu'elle vous trouve, _continua-t-elle_.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourtant, l'atmosphère pesante l'oppressait de plus en plus. Et, s'il n'y avait pas eu Régina elle aurait eu l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Néanmoins, elle resta bien droite, relevant le menton pour montrer que la sorcière ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle était comme ça, téméraire, fonceuse, et peu importait les difficultés qui se mettait en travers de son chemin.

-Je n'ai pas à me servir de Régina pour avoir ce que je désire, _lâcha maléfique comme une bombe qui éclata dans le crâne de la sauveuse._

-Quoi ?

-Son supplice a assez duré.

Non... sans blague ! Emma écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de continuer.

-Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour vous en rendre compte ?

-Il en faut du temps pour voir l'évidence, _soupira Maléfique, lasse_.

-Vous tenez encore à elle, _affirma Emma d'une voix calme, alors que la sorcière levait les yeux au ciel._

-Peut-être un peu... _avoua-t-elle, sortant les mots comme si ça lui avait écorché les lèvres._

-Au final, j'ai réussi à vous faire prendre conscience de certaines choses, _un sourire compatissant s'esquissa sur le visage de la blonde._

-Oh non miss Swan effacer moi ce sourire de pitié ! Ne vous pensez pas au dessus de tout.

-Non, bien sûr.. _._

Maléfique les observa tour à tour puis fixa Emma plus profondément et celle-ci pouvait sentir des sueurs froides parcourir son dos.

Après quelques secondes qui furent interminable, la sorcière soupira bruyamment.

Emma intriguée haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait-elle vraiment en tête ?

-Je vous permets de voir Régina et, peut-être, de rompre le sort... mais j'aimerais faire appel à votre bonté pour vous demander quelque chose, _sous les regards ahuris des trois amies, elle se laissa aller à redevenir une simple femme, meurtrie par les blessures du passé._

-Je vous écoute.

-J'aimerais simplement vous demander de retrouver ma fille... _souffla-elle, lasse avant de rajouter à contre cœur,_ s'il-vous-plait... _les mots s'arrachèrent de sa bouche dans un dégoût significatif._

Emma ne put s'empêcher de lui faire encore un sourire compatissant, malgré le regard noir de la sorcière. Maléfique qui ravalait sa fierté devant elle n'était pas quelque chose que pouvait voir la plupart des gens. Elle repensa alors aux paroles de son fils.

 _-_ Je le ferais… j'ai déjà une adresse qui me permettra de commencer mes recherches _, dit Emma tout en prenant son portable. Puis, après tout elle devait apporter leur fin heureuse, a tous._

Les deux femmes restèrent à se jauger alors que le silence s'imposa une nouvelle fois dans la salle.

\- Je pense que Régina aura besoin de vous, _lança Maléfique brusquement._

-Besoin de moi ? Comment ça ? _fit Emma les joues légèrement rosies par cette remarque_.

-Vous pourriez l'aider elle aussi, je suis sûre que vous arriverez à lui faire prendre une décision, _elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui glaça la blonde sur place_.

-Une décision ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Vous comprendrez quand vous la verrez, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, _fit-elle malicieusement_. Mais sachez que Gold est celui dont vous devriez vous méfiez…

-Comme souvent… Mais attendez, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour Régina ? _demanda Emma, sentant l'angoisse lui tirailler à nouveau les entrailles._

-Vous avez su arriver jusqu'ici afin de la retrouver, vous avez presque réussi d'ailleurs... alors soyez-vous même tout simplement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas tout arrêter ?

-Non je ne le peux pas, un sort ne s'arrête pas aussi facilement et vous le savez mieux que quiconque... vous êtes la sauveuse, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Je suis peut-être la sauveuse mais certaines choses me dépassent !

-Vous verrez. Vous avait réussi à la changer, vous arriverez à lui faire faire le bon choix... on dit que quand on ne peut pas choisir il faut toujours faire le choix le plus audacieux... _elle se rapprocha et se glissa tout près de son oreille_ , alors ayez de l'audace miss Swan, _souffla-t-elle pour finir._

Emma allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler une nouvelle fois mais les mots ne dépassèrent pas ses lèvres et elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Jusqu'à la dernière seconde

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Déjà encore et encore mille mercis à Elea Angel, Blackkfeather, DroDroV et même regina2015 qui me suivent sur chaque chapitre, à vos follows, reviews toutes aussi agréable les unes que les autres. Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire :) Ce n'est pas facile de percer dans cette multitude de fiction concernant le SQ, avec ces auteures toutes aussi talentueuses les unes que les autres...**

 **Je partage ma passion et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela me permet de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait et cela compte.**

regina2015 **: Ahah si je suis une méchante sorcière alors la je vais être bonne pour le purgatoire ;) Contente de te mettre l'eau à la bouche et j'espère que mon histoire te plaira malgré tout.**

DroDroV **: Ce n'est pas la sauveuse pour rien ^^ Et je suis d'accord avec toi :p**

Blackkfeather **: Tu le veux ton Road trip :p Mais ça arrive ;) Et Hook je lui réserve quelques surprises mais je n'en dis pas plus. Ps: J'ai pensée à ta remarque et j'ai fait encore un chapitre bien long ^^**

 **Kiss, love and flex (dixit ma colloque xD)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Jusqu'à la dernière seconde.**

* * *

 **No one could save me but you.**  
 _Personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait me sauver_  
 **It's strange what desire**  
 _C'est étrange ce que le désir_  
 **Will make foolish people do**  
 _Arrivera à faire faire aux insensés_  
 **I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you**  
 _Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je rencontrerais quelqu'un comme toi_  
 **I never dreamed that I'd knew somebody like you**  
 _Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je connaîtrais quelqu'un comme toi_

-Wicked Games - Chris Isaak-

* * *

Emma chuta avec fracas au beau milieu de la prison de Régina, elle encaissa une nouvelle fois la dureté de la pierre froide qu'elle découvrait sous ses doigts. Cela allait devenir une habitude, en revanche entre sa tête et son dos elle allait finir la journée dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle se releva, émit un grognement ennuyé et se mit à dépoussiérer son éternelle veste rouge et son jean.

-Fait… chier, _lâcha-t-elle en se massant la nuque, décidément son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps._

-Langage miss Swan ! _fit Régina d'une voix rauque, elle avait dit cela par habitude parce qu'elle pensait se confronter à une énième hallucination. Les yeux clos, elle était assise sur le banc de pierre adossée contre le mur._

La sauveuse entendit la réplique cinglante de la reine et se retourna d'un coup.

Figée, son cœur rebondissait frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique, elle se mit alors à sourire. La joie que lui procurait la vision de son amie, était un bonheur simple et le premier de cette affreuse journée qui n'en finissait plus. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle l'aurait serrée dans ses bras. Elle en avait terriblement voir même étrangement envie.

-Régina !

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Non, ce n'était plus son imagination. Dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient à peine l'endroit, elle reconnut la chevelure blonde de la femme qui occupait une partie de ses pensées depuis plusieurs heures. Elle se leva et réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant heureuse de la voir. Pourtant elle était incapable de le montrer. Encore peu sûre qu'elle soit réelle et que ce ne soit pas un mauvais tour, elle fit un pas hésitant afin de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle était même prête à la toucher pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas une illusion.

-Emma ?

-Oui, _souffla-t-elle_.

Une tension étrange s'installa entre les deux femmes. Face à face, dans un silence troublant, elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et aucune n'osaient dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Emma se rappela soudainement de son rêve et celui-ci perturba les quelques neurones encore neutre qui se baladaient dans son cerveau, maintenant en proie aux chaos.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et provoqua un haussement de sourcil interrogatif chez la brune.

-Et, avec ta veste…

-Quoi ma veste ?

Régina ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses propres réflexions et esquissa un léger sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse rapidement.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! _fit-elle d'une voix grave, autoritaire. En réalité elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre._

Emma en resta bouche bée. Elle rêvait ou Régina était en train de la réprimander ? La sauveuse se disait que cette femme était tout simplement impossible à vivre, elle n'était jamais satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre elle, juste assez pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-J'hallucine ! Je t'avais prévenu que tout ceci était dangereux, mais bien sûr tu ne m'as pas écouté !

-Il le fallait et je ne suis pas une petite fille de dix ans que l'on surveille ! Je ne suis pas comme vous Swan, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

Une nounou ? C'était quoi cette répartie à deux franc six sous. Entre ça et la veste, elle la soupçonnait de faire cela rien que pour l'agacer. Et, Madame le Maire avait réussi.

-Ah, parce qu'on repart dans le vouvoiement ?

-Quand je vous fais des remontrances, oui.

-Tu es vraiment... vraiment... _s'énerva la blonde._

-Vraiment?

Régina ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire moqueur devant la jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une phrase de répartie. Emma agacée en resta coi et ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était même surprise par ce rire bien plus complice qu'il n'y paraissait. Un rire qu'elle n'entendait que rarement voire jamais en sa présence. Et, qui lui faisait du bien, la soulagea d'un poids encore imperceptible pour elle.

Emma soupira bruyamment levant les bras pour les laisser retomber, désabusée par le comportement de la brune.

-Je te déteste... _conclua-t-elle à voix basse._

-Ah bon ? Pourtant tu es là et je présume que tu n'y es pas par accident.

La brune vit le trouble s'installer sur le visage d'Emma.

-On s'est tous soucié de toi Régina.

-Peut-être... mais tu es la seule à être venue jusqu'à moi, _souffla-t-elle d'une voix grave et plus envoutante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue._

Emma eut un hoquet de surprise et se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Cette voix était plus séduisante que d'accoutumé, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé comme cela. Peut-être à ses premières entrevues ou la reine jouait les charmeuses manipulatrice. Non c'était … différent. Et, heureusement que le peu de luminosité ne permettait pas à la brune de voir ses rougeurs.

-Je présume que tu es venue avec un moyen pour nous sortir de là, _reprit la reine pour éviter un silence gênant._

-Hum...

-Hum ?

-Je suis là et c'est une bonne chose non ? _fit-elle un sourire pincé, elle essayait de ne pas croiser le regard maintenant plus sombre de la reine, son sourire s'effaçait déjà remplacé par un masque froid qu'Emma connaissait et qui n'annonçait rien de bon._

-Je me demande quel genre de sauveuse vous êtes, miss Swan!

-Ah encore une remontrance _, pouffa la blonde devant le regard affligé que lui lançait la reine_. Voyez vous Ma-jes-té je suis du genre débrouillarde, _rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui, malgré tout, fit sourire son amie._

En passant ses mains sur les murs, elle s'attela à chercher une brique dérobée, une fissure ou quelques choses qui leurs permettraient de sortir de cette prison sans porte ni fenêtre. Régina la laissa faire et prit un curieux plaisir à l'observer. L'enfermement n'avait durée qu'une journée, mais elle avait l'impression d'y être restée beaucoup plus longtemps. Et, être de nouveau en compagnie de quelqu'un réveilla certaines sensations en elle qu'elle pensait avoir oubliées.

-Sérieusement, Emma, tu ne penses pas que je l'aurais vu depuis le temps s'il y avait eu une quelconque sortie ou même un mécanisme d'ouverture ?

-On ne sait jamais et vu ta tenue, je ne te vois pas te mettre à quatre pattes pour fouiner dans la poussière... _elle se racla la gorge après un regard en coin_ , je présume que si tu n'as pas pu sortir c'est que la magie est inefficace ?

-En effet…

Régina se regarda un moment. Elle frotta furtivement du plat de la main son pantalon noir à pince qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et se disait que dans n'importe quelle tenue elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas son genre d'avoir les mains dans la crasse. Elle releva les yeux vers Emma, maintenant penchée vers l'avant et laissait ses formes à la vue de la Maire, dans une position qui manquait allégrement de grâce. Elle examinait avec attention le sablier qui trônait sur la petite table située dans un coin de la prison.

Sans s'en apercevoir la brune resta à la scruter, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Régina ?

-Hum…

-Apparemment tu as trouvé plus intéressant à regarder ! _ricana la blonde après avoir suivit son regard, non en sentir une certaine gêne._

-De quoi ? Oh miss Swan je vous en prie _, soupira-t-elle exaspérée par les allusions de la jeune femme, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se redonner consistance devant le sourire taquin de la blonde._

-On va dire que je n'ai rien vue ! _rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de plus belle face à la mine excédée de son amie_. En faite, je te demandais si tu savais combien de temps il nous restait… ce sablier est une énigme pour moi...

Régina se rapprocha nonchalamment de la petite table et observa un instant le sablier. Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers Emma qui n'était alors qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Je dirais qu'il nous reste à peu près une heure.

Une heure... Comment pourrait-elle l'aider en aussi peu de temps ? Et, qu'elle était cette décision qui leurs permettrait de partir ? De l'audace… que voulait dire Maléfique par « ayez de l'audace » ?

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? _demanda la brune brusquement, provoquant un sursaut chez la blonde qui se recula d'un pas_.

\- Ah... heu c'est Maléfique.

-Maléfique ? _répéta Régina, choquée_ , Mais pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ?

-En réalité, elle m'a fait un chantage.

-Un chantage ? _réitéra la brune qui la scrutait minutieusement._

-Hum... tu vas répéter chacune de mes phrases ? _gloussa-t-elle._

-Bon dieu, Emma ! _soupira l'autre femme, de plus en plus agacée par ses remarques_.

-Pardonnez-moi Ma-jes-té, _ironisa Emma, elle se ravisa devant l'air menaçant de la reine avant de reprendre_ , je devais retrouver sa fille, Lily, avant minuit.

-Lily ? L'amie dont tu m'as parlée ?

Emma opina de la tête et pinça ses lèvres.

-Le destin est plus sournois que je ne l'aurais imaginé… En tout cas, je vois que tu es toujours aussi douée pour retrouver les gens.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée…

-Comment ça ? Tu m'expliques !

-Eh bien j'ai du faire appel à un contact de mon ancien travail pour retrouver son adresse mais je n'ai eu l'info que très tard le soir...trop tard… J'ai demandé à Ruby et Belle de m'aider entre-temps et...

\- Ruby et... Belle ? _coupa-t-elle intriguée_.

-Oui... tu as changé Régina et je ne suis pas la seule à le voir et à y croire... puis quand même, on a enterré la hache de guerre maintenant.

Régina resta quelque peu sceptique sur cette réponse mais opina de la tête acceptant les propos d'Emma. Elle sentit une chaleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Une chaleur qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir en cet instant.

-Alors comment as-tu fait ?

\- On y était presque quand Maléfique a débarqué pour me dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Après des heures de réflexion elle a compris qu'elle ne voulait plus se servir de toi. Régina... je crois qu'elle tient encore à toi.

-Et sa fille ? d _emanda-t-elle surprise par cette affirmation, elle esquiva les derniers mots de la blonde ne voulant pas lui montrer que ça la touchait._

-Je lui ai promis de la retrouver après t'avoir libéré, mais je lui ai fait confiance un peu trop rapidement je crois... son jeu sadique continue et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment te sortir de là.

-Ne jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit ! Crois en mon expérience, _conseilla Régina, elle lui tourna le dos dans l'optique de se rassoir car cela ne servait à rien de s'agiter dans tous les sens pour trouver une porte inexistante ou un moyen illusoire pour s'enfuir._

Emma observa la brune et resta pensive un moment.

-Tu m'as fait confiance, tout comme moi et de nombreuses fois... _avoua-t-elle_.

Régina se raidit et se retourna afin de plonger ses yeux obscurcis par l'endroit dans ceux de la blonde. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, il y avait Henry, et puis Snow et c'était encore étrange pour elle aujourd'hui. Même si les erreurs du passé restaient gravés dans son cœur, au final elle avait juste appris à vivre avec et à pardonner. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était plus proche de Snow, bien qu'elle l'exaspérait toujours avec son côté naïf et optimiste. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

-Oui... et on doit sortir de là, si tu ne veux pas m'avoir accordé cette confiance en vain, _dit-elle pour cacher son embarra._

Elle, la méchante reine, embarrassée par les révélations de la sauveuse. Décidément elle avait vraiment changé.

-D'ailleurs tu dois savoir où on est ? _demanda la brune de nouveau assise sur le banc de pierre…toujours aussi froid._

-A en croire ce que tu m'as dit on est sous l'horloge… donc en quelque sorte nous sommes dans la grotte de Maléfique.

-Attends... qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? _tiqua la brune_ , ce que _moi_ je t'ai dit ?

Emma se rendit compte de sa bourde et pinça ses lèvres comme une enfant prise en faute, complètement embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

-Heu non... enfin...

-Emma ! _l'interpella-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche_ , je sens que je ne sais pas toute l'histoire.

-L'important c'est que j'ai réussi à te retrouver non ? _tenta Emma un sourire gêné._

-Ce sourire je le connais, _affirma Régina, elle se leva et la pointa du doigt, puis se rapprocha au grand désarroi de la blonde_ , c'est celui que tu fais quand tu es embarrassée ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait _encore_ ?

Comment ça encore ? Elle n'était pas non plus une catastrophe ambulante… peut-être un peu depuis qu'elle avait ses pouvoirs. Certes, le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire du poste de police qu'elle avait littéralement explosé pouvait le confirmer. Toujours est-il que si elle apprenait qu'elle avait fouiné dans ses affaires, la blonde ne sortirait pas indemne de cette discussion.

-Rien... je…

-Em-ma !

La concernée n'en menait pas large et vue le ton que la femme au regard inquisiteur employait, elle ferait mieux de lui répondre. Où était cette Régina à la voix douce et envoutante ?

-Bon d'accord, j'ai été dans ton caveau et j'ai prit un objet que tu chérissais pour te retrouver grâce à ma magie, _expliqua Emma._

-Quel objet ?

-Cet anneau.

La blonde fit suivre l'action à ses paroles et sortit l'anneau de sa poche de jean. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait gardé ni quand elle l'avait mit dans sa poche.

Régina écarquilla les yeux après avoir reconnu l'objet en question.

-Qu'est ce qu'il symbolise ?

-C'est l'anneau qui appartenait à mon père, _dit-elle machinalement, elle ne donna pas d'autre information car cela suffisait amplement pour comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour elle._

Elle récupéra la bague délicatement entre ses doigts non sans ressentir un frisson lorsqu'elle effleura ceux de la blonde et la glissa dans l'une des petites poches de son blazer, sa main posée dessus quelques secondes.

-Je... désolée je ne savais pas.

Emma passa une main sur sa nuque et sentait la gêne l'envahir. Décidément elle n'en manquait pas une.

-Tu t'es améliorée en magie si tu as pu faire cela, _fit la brune un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sa phrase avait surprit la blonde qui s'attendait plus à des nouvelles remontrances de sa part._

Toutefois celle-ci était soulagée que Régina ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

-Je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir prise, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu moi même te dire d'aller à la bibliothèque, _termina la brune un sourcil en extension._

Et merde se disait-elle avant de se mettre une claque mentale pour sa naïveté, elle avait pensée trop vite.

-Cela n'a pas marché comme d'habitude... je l'ai prise dans ma main et j'ai pensé à toi et à nos souvenirs partagés...

-Intéressant, _une lueur étrange éclaira les yeux de la brune et Emma n'arrivait pas à en saisir la signification_. Et ?

La reine se rapprocha lentement et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour montrer son intérêt.

-Et je t'ai vu comme dans un rêve éveillé, _elle déglutit en repensant à son rêve, à la même scène qui était entrain de se profiler sous ses yeux alors que la reine s'avançait vers elle,_ Là... tu... tu…

 _« Tu as essayé de m'embrasser »_ était la seule phrase qui voulaient s'échapper de la bouche de la blonde. Elle ferma ses lèvres prestement pour ne pas en dire plus.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _demanda la brune d'une voix rauque._

Emma n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle était encore entrain de perdre ses moyens. C'est vrai que dans un certain sens elle préférait cette Régina, mais mon dieu que cela pouvait être déstabilisant de ne pas arriver à faire face à ce genre de situation plus que gênante.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était juste une question de temps et Belle a compris par la suite, _elle avait dit sa phrase tellement vite qu'elle dut reprendre son souffle une fois fini_.

-Je vois, _fit-elle l'air déçue_.

Pourquoi cette déception se fit légèrement perceptible sur son visage ? Emma se demandait à qu'elle réponse son amie pouvait bien s'attendre.

Le silence s'installa alors que Régina comblait le peu de vide qui était encore présent entre elles. Emma avait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, ses jambes telles du coton, elle eut le souffle coupée face au regard qui l'épiait avidement. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de pomme encore présent sur la brune et dut se faire violence pour réussir à se décaler et même à se détourner afin de se rapprocher du sablier.

-En tout cas j'ai réussi à te trouver... bien que je sois incapable de nous sortir de là... _réussit-elle à dire faisant mine de changer de sujet._

Régina resta muette encore en proie à cette étrange sensation qui l'avait absorbée et subitement... contrôlée. Elle observait la blonde de dos et réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais constaté une telle attraction entre elles. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Emma ne s'était pas détournée ? Et, l'avait-elle ressentie elle aussi ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si jamais on ne sort pas avant la fin ? _reprit la blonde._

-Je ne sais pas Emma...

-Au moins j'aurai remué ciel et terre pour arriver jusqu'à toi _… après ses paroles dites sans les avoir retenues la blonde resta un instant silencieuse et pensive, elle tourna la tête vers la brune, dont les yeux étaient maintenant rivés au sol._

-Régina ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La concernée releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de sa sauveuse... elle pouvait en quelques sortes l'appeler ainsi.

-Comment peux-tu me demander si ça va alors qu'on va peut-être mourir ici ? _répondit la reine d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne le voulait._

-Régina... il y a un moyen... _elle prit soin de rester à distance pour ne pas se sentir à nouveau emprise par d'étranges sensations, mais se mit face à elle_ , c'est quoi cette décision que tu dois prendre ? _demanda-t-elle enfin, les yeux ancrés dans les deux orbes noires._

Régina soupira et posa deux doigts à la naissance de son nez qui révélait son agacement.

-Je présume que c'est Maléfique qui t'a parlé de ça ?

-Hum...

-Si j'ai bien compris pour sortir d'ici, il faut que je fasse un choix, _elle laissa retomber mollement son bras contre sa cuisse._

-Un choix ? _répéta Emma._

-Oui entre… deux personnes... j'ai appris que Zelena avait pris l'apparence de Marianne avant que tu ne la ramènes ici. Rumple peut la contacter via son téléphone et lui demander de faire du mal à Robin. Il se sert de cela pour m'obliger à choisir de protéger l'un de vous, _finit-elle par avouer d'une voix cassée envoyant sa main en l'air pour montrer sa lassitude._

-L'un de nous ? Attends… L'autre personne c'est…

Régina croisa son regard interrogatif. Elle n'allait pas être gênée pas après toutes ses questions, ses envies qui avaient envahies son esprit, toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagées auparavant. Cette étrange attraction revint pour lui contracter le bas ventre et bien que cela ait du être désagréable elle remarqua que c'était tout autre. Qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

-C'est toi, oui… _finit Régina, elle aperçut alors l'air perdu de son amie._

-Mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que Gold me veut ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, pour pouvoir réécrire l'histoire avec l'aide de l'auteur… Il a besoin de toi, de la sauveuse. Il veut faire en sorte de noircir ton cœur, tout comme il l'a fait pour moi.

Emma resta taciturne quelques secondes. Killian avait voulut lui dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne lui raccroche au nez... et si c'était ça.

-Je présume qu'il n'avait pas prévu que je me retrouve ici, avec toi, _Régina secoua sa tête négativement et s'accrocha de plus en plus à ces deux sombres émeraudes qui la fixaient._

-Il serait bien embêté je pense...

-Il le sera encore plus quand je t'aurais sorti de là.

Le cœur de Régina s'était comme arrêté. Elle pouvait voir le regard déterminé et le sourire affectueux de la sauveuse. Un sourire timide qui lui fit énormément de bien et pourtant elle n'en montra pas le moindre signe.

-Que pourrait faire Zelena à Robin? Vu qu'elle n'a pas de magie, _continua Emma avec curiosité._

-Apparemment son illusion marche, mais c'est la seule magie qu'elle détient. Je pense qu'elle pourrait tout faire pour l'éloigner de moi ou pire...

-Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, _laissa échapper la blonde plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue_ , heu...excuses moi Régina, enfin je ne souhaite pas qu'il lui arrive malheur mais…, _essaya-t-elle de se rattraper face au regard surprit de son amie_.

-Mais quoi ? _demanda-t-elle sèchement._

\- Tu as souffert par le passé et aujourd'hui tu te retrouves dans une telle situation en partie à cause de lui.

-Donc tu insinues que je ferais mieux de te choisir et de le laisser tomber ? _conclue-t-elle un sourcil en l'air, sa voix était redevenue étrangement douce._

-Non…je… Régina pardonnes-moi je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Il est ton véritable amour après tout et c'est mon inquiétude qui parle…

Son véritable amour… l'était-il vraiment ?

-Penses-tu vraiment que c'est lui ?

Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans vraiment en comprendre les raisons.

-Eh bien, Tink... enfin la poussière qui t'indiquait que...

-Et si c'était un autre temps, et si aujourd'hui mes actes passés avaient tout changé ?

La blonde resta pantoise par cette question surprenante. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Alors qui ? Elle pouvait voir le doute dans les yeux noirs qui ne faiblissaient pas, toujours plongés dans les siens. Malgré la distance, Emma ne cessait de ressentir cette sensation nouvelle qui lui avait déjà provoqué des frissons dans le bas ventre lorsqu'elle rêvait... sauf que c'était la réalité.

-Mais... la page ?

-L'ébauche d'une histoire.

-Mais tu l'aimes non ?

Régina resta silencieuse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus la réponse à cette question. Elle l'aimait oui, avant toute cette histoire mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus lui sa priorité.

-Ce n'est pas la question.

-Attends... Si ça l'est ! Régina es-tu entrain de me dire que tu n'y crois plus ?

-Croire en quoi ? En lui et au fait qu'une stupide poussière m'a montré un jour qu'il était mon véritable amour ? Croire simplement en une fin heureuse ? _s'énerva-t-elle._

-Cela revient au même ?

-Non ! _cria-t-elle d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner la blonde, si elle avait pu rentrer sa tête dans sa veste en cuir elle l'aurait sûrement fait._

C'était au tour d'Emma de rester silencieuse, celle-ci n'arrivait plus à suivre les battements de son cœur et ni à saisir ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre la reine

-Non ? _se risqua la blonde._

Régina avait passé tout son temps à tourner en rond dans cette prison, à se retourner le cerveau en vain afin de prendre une décision. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et, quand elle avait décidé de se sacrifier en choisissant son fils, Emma était arrivée. Elle l'avait tellement espérée qu'elle pensait ensuite que c'était le destin et la magie qui l'avait faite venir. Alors, cette chaleur réconfortante qu'elle avait ressentie était bel et bien là. Aurait-elle ressenti la même chose si cela avait été Robin ?

Elle ne le saura jamais.

Dès qu'elle pensait à lui, elle revoyait les bons moments et se disait qu'au final cela avait été surtout… charnel.

Mais avec Emma... c'était différent et même si elle s'était refusé de les comparer elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'évidence même.

Emma Swan lui avait toujours tenue tête et attisait la flamme qui l'animait encore aujourd'hui. Emma l'avait protégée et sauvée de nombreuses fois ; Elle avait cru en sa rédemption ; Elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle fasse partie de sa famille et l'acceptait comme tel ; Oui, elle avait été là pour surveiller ses arrières attendant patiemment dans sa voiture ; Elle avait aussi décidé de l'aider à avoir sa fin heureuse ; Et, cette femme était téméraire, capable du pire comme du meilleur.

Elle repensa à ses moments où elle lui en avait voulu d'avoir ramené Marianne, où elle l'avait rejetée alors qu'Emma essayait de s'excuser pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Parce qu'elle avait été blessée, déçue et que c'était le seul moyen de réagir face à cela.

Mais cette erreur, lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose. Une simple chose qu'elle n'avait pas comprise.

Ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout c'était le sourire d'Emma. Cette douceur qu'elle renvoyait et qui lui redonnait confiance comme l'exaspérait quelques fois.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle comblait quelque peu le vide qui les séparait.

-Non, _souffla la brune à voix basse._

Emma ne pouvait bouger, ni se détacher du regard insistant que lui lançait Régina. La chaleur empourpra ses joues dû à leur énième rapprochement puis à ce regard sombre et si profond qui la troublait encore et toujours.

-Je ne veux plus que la magie guide ma vie, j'ai le droit de choisir moi-même qui je veux auprès de moi, _avoua-t-elle._

-Mais...

-Cela n'a jamais était simplement la méchante reine contre la sauveuse. Cela à toujours était plus... _continua-t-elle sans vraiment l'écouter._

-Plus ?

Régina se rapprocha encore. Et, Emma se crispa de plus en plus, elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène du rêve en continue. Une vague de chaleur était entrain de la faire suffoquer dans sa veste en cuir, sous son petit pull noir.

-Plus que de simples querelles, plus qu'une simple amitié...

Emma resta sans voix, était-elle en train de lui dire qu'il y avait eu du désir entre elles ?

 _« Je suis comme tu me vois vraiment... ou comme tu aimerais me voir »_

Cette phrase lui revint en mémoire. Est-ce que cela pouvait être réel ? Voulait-elle plus qu'une simple amitié ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se mouvoir ni à dire quoi que ce soit, perdue dans sa contemplation.

Chaque regard, chaque mot, chaque dispute provoquaient chez elle des émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours. Et, plus la distance s'amenuisait, plus son bas ventre se contractait.

Oubliant complètement là où elle était, mais aussi le temps qui défilait, elle se laissa guider par une pulsion et remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de Régina. Sa main bien qu'hésitante glissa le long de sa mâchoire. La brune ferma alors les yeux et apprécia ce geste tendre. Un geste simple, mais qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Un geste qu'Emma avait déjà eu l'envie de faire, mais ne pensait pas que cela se produirait. Elle se risqua alors à effleurer de son pouce les lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle observait avec… envie. Oui, elle se surprit à avoir l'envie soudaine de faire ce que Régina ne lui avait pas accordé dans le rêve.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'était Régina Mills... son ancienne ennemie, son amie, la mère adoptive de son fils.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de soupirer pour évacuer les heures de solitude et de frustration qu'elle avait dû supporter. Des visions planèrent dans son esprit, ce que l'enfermement prolongé avait aussi provoqué. Alors quand elle ouvrit ses yeux et qu'elle les planta dans ceux de la blonde, celle-ci ne remarqua pas les pupilles dilatées par un désir enfouis.

Elle ne put réprimer et cacher l'envie qui la submergea alors en cet instant. Ce désir qui enivra tout son corps d'un tremblement auparavant contrôlé.

Emma aperçut le regard sombre qui fixait ses lèvres et fut incapable de cacher un sourire encore timide. Elle laissa descendre sa main dans le cou de cette femme envoûtante.

Curieusement, elle eut l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, d'être une autre Emma face à une autre Régina.

Le cœur de cette dernière tapait fortement dans sa poitrine, lui faisant presque mal. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour ensuite rapprocher ses lèvres. Sa main escaladait le bras de la jeune femme afin de prendre quelques mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Emma avait cette sensation de déjà vue, mais elle ne lutta pas bien que sa tête ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent, leurs souffles se chevauchèrent et les yeux fermés elles retardaient le moment où elles pourraient goûter à ce baiser.

Alors le dernier grain de sable tomba.

* * *

 **Mes fins sont de plus en plus sadique ^^ Mais ça ne serait pas intéressant sinon :p**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles ?**


	6. Chapitre 6 : A bout de souffle

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera mon sadisme x) Et surtout qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera l'envie de continuer. Je ne dis pas que vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim mais je ne veux surtout pas me faire arracher les yeux ou me prendre des parpaings dans la tête, puis mince ça fait mal et je ne pourrais plus écrire ^^**

 **Encore merci pour vos follows, fav et reviews et pour ceux qui prennent le temps de lire.**

 **Merci à Elea Angel, Blackkfeather, DroDroV, regina2015, Sailor Sayuri, Moony-Chach, NathanS23, seve2904 qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite reviews même si c'est pour me dire que je suis une sadique ^^ J'aime bien avoir vos commentaires tout de même :)**

 **Je ne pense pas à le remettre à chaque fois mais je posterais le chapitre suivant vendredi prochain.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : A bout de souffle.**

* * *

 _Alors le dernier grain de sable tomba._

 _Et ce monde que je pensais posséder s'effondra._

* * *

Régina ouvrit les yeux et sentit d'un coup l'air lui manquer. Elle se recula puis posa une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Emma ouvrit les yeux à son tour, la soudaine absence lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Les yeux ronds, elle sentait la panique la submerger et se retourna vivement vers le sablier.

-Non, pas déjà !

Les torches n'éclairaient déjà plus beaucoup l'endroit, signe que l'oxygène était entrain de finir de s'évaporer. Néanmoins ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'avait remarqué pendant leur joute verbale. Emma tomba à genoux pour réceptionner la brune avant qu'elle ne se heurte au sol froid et dur de sa prison. Effondrée par le manque d'air et une soudaine faiblesse dans les jambes. Malgré sa vivacité la respiration d'Emma se fit plus lente, son souffle se raréfia. Néanmoins, ses poumons avaient encore une réserve d'air non négligeable comparée à son amie. La Maire avait passé plus de temps seule dans cet endroit maudit et Emma s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu réagir plus tôt.

-Régina, non ! Reste ! Reste avec moi ! _au bord des larmes elle essayait de la maintenir tout en restant calme pour garder le maximum d'air dans ses poumons._

Désemparée, Emma ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Et, Régina était la seule à pouvoir tout arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi, pas comme ça. La reine ne pouvait pas s'en aller si vite.

-Choisi-le, choisi Robin ! Il est ta fin heureuse... _supplia Emma à contre cœur._

A sa surprise Régina hocha la tête négativement et souffla un "non" à peine audible.

-Sil-te-plait Régina ! Fais le sinon tu vas mourir, sinon on te perdra tous les deux...

A cette phrase, la brune chercha désespérément de l'air, elle avait envie de parler mais les mots étaient comprimés dans sa gorge. Emprise par l'angoisse, elle laissa échapper une larme qu'Emma essuya avec son pouce avant de caresser sa joue avec une infinie tendresse.

-Bordel Régina... _souffla-t-elle la voix cassée par ses sanglots_. On n'a tous besoin de toi, Henry a besoin de toi, j'ai… besoin de toi, de tes remontrances, de ton sourire et même de ton rire... _finit-elle par avouer_.

Régina leva la main qu'Emma s'empressa d'attraper et qu'elle serra fortement dans la sienne. Pourquoi tout semblait se meurtrir au fond d'elle ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur se compresser ? Tout ça n'était qu'un foutu cauchemar et elle voulait se réveiller. Oui car c'était impensable, elle ne savait même plus ce qui était réel et ne l'était pas. En cet instant, elle avait comme l'impression de tout perdre.

Elle vit les yeux de la brune papillonner et se fermer doucement.

-Non ! Ne t'endors pas !

Emma l'avait secouée, un bras autour de ses épaules et une main dans sa chevelure ébène. Mais Régina avait beau lutter elle pouvait sentir qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Alors sur le point de mourir elle revit le visage de ceux qu'elle avait aimé. Celui de Daniel et de son père. Même celui de sa mère avant sa mort. Il y avait aussi ce visage souriant, celui de son fils : Henry. Ensuite ce n'est pas Robin qu'elle entrevoyait, mais Emma. Emma dans sa cuisine se tenant face à elle, des boucles blondes plus courtes retombaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Pourquoi ce souvenir ? Il y en avait pourtant d'autre, plus récent, plus... précieux. Mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était au tout début alors qu'elle voyait la jeune femme comme une menace. Alors qu'elle essayait de l'amadouer. Lorsqu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette femme mystérieuse et exaspérante. Emma observait la boite en plastique qu'elle avait entre les mains et avait relevé les yeux avec une lenteur déconcertante, pour plonger ses deux émeraudes dans les orbes sombres de la Maire.

Cet instant, cet océan de clarté l'avait subjugué. C'est lorsque notre fin survient qu'on se rend compte de tout ce qu'on a raté, c'est à ce moment là que Régina prit vraiment conscience de tout ce temps qu'elles avaient perdu à se battre.

Dans un dernier élan et à bout de souffle elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle lâcha la main d'Emma et attrapa fermement le col de sa veste.

Alors, elle l'attira à elle pour plaquer fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser partagé entre le désir et le désespoir.

Une lueur s'échappa d'elles. Elle se propagea en une chaleur agréable et s'allongea sur leurs peaux frissonnantes. Alors qu'elles se séparèrent, Régina reprit son souffle et ses couleurs.

Elle avait fait un choix, elle avait choisi la sauveuse.

-Emma... _souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres, reprenant sa respiration._

-Faire semblant de mourir pour me voler un baiser ce n'est pas très malin, Madame le Maire! _rétorqua Emma soulagée d'entendre la respiration calme de la brune, mais perdue dans cet entremêla de sentiments, perdue par ce baiser._

Régina se mit à sourire timidement, une main se posa sur la joue rougie de la blonde. Celle-ci sourit tendrement et resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de sa reine.

Bien qu'entourées par le silence des raclements de gorges se firent entendre et les ramenèrent à la réalité.

La brune se redressa et observa les alentours pour poser deux yeux plissés sur Ruby, puis Belle toutes deux effarées par ce qu'elles voyaient ou ce qu'elles avaient cru voir.

Elles étaient revenues dans le hall de la bibliothèque.

-Alors j'en déduis que tu as fait ton choix.

Gold était debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée. Belle se tourna prestement vers lui, reconnaissant sa voix. Alors il s'avança et fût surprit par la présence de la jeune femme brune. A peine avait-elle aider Régina à se relever qu'Emma le défia d'un regard noir.

-Belle que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est toi qui est l'investigateur de tout ça ? _s'écria la petite brune, plus durement qu'à son habitude._

-Belle écoute moi…

-Non ! Quand arrêteras-tu de faire du mal aux gens ?

Gold se cacha dans un mutisme omniprésent. Il se détourna de Belle sans lui répondre puis fixa la sauveuse et la reine chacune à leur tour.

-Bien que mes quelques soupçons se confirment, je dois avouer que ton choix me surprend. Cependant la petite trahison de Maléfique arrange bien les choses, _nargua-t-il dans un sourire machiavélique._

-Vous l'auriez vraiment laissé mourir ? Tout ça pour que mon cœur se noircisse, _s'insurgea la blonde qui elle-même ne comprenait pas ses propres mots, car oui s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son amie elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu réagir face à cette perte._

-Tous les moyens sont bons ma chère et ce n'est que le début, _fit-il d'une voix menaçante_.

Régina releva une de ses mains où une boule de feu y avait déjà pris sa place, prête à se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Une lueur violette dans le regard, sa magie électrisant l'atmosphère de la pièce elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son bras. Tandis qu'elle se détourna pour observer la blonde qui avait pris l'initiative de la stopper, elle vit Belle se placer devant elles.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?… Répond moi Rumple ! _s'énerva la bibliothécaire, les trois autres n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi même, le Ténébreux n'en revenait pas._

-Mais pour toi ! Pour nous ! _répondit-il enfin dans un tremblement incontrôlable_.

-Ce n'est pas en faisant cela que tu retrouveras ce qu'on a désormais perdu.

Les mots de la brunette le blessèrent profondément. Mais même si cela le touchait telle une flèche en plein cœur, il irait au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'il voulait redevenir lui-même. Et, il allait encore se servir de Régina, il allait encore lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.

-Tu as fait ton choix Régina. Mais ce qui doit arriver, arrivera en temps et en heures. Certaines émotions comme l'amour sont de puissantes forces, qui peuvent tout aussi bien nous consumer. Même le cœur le plus pur peut embrasser les plus profondes ténèbres, _continua-t-il un regard froid vers elle._

Elle serra les poings pour se retenir de lui sauter au cou et de l'étrangler. Et aperçut alors la chevelure blonde d'Emma devant ses yeux, comme pour la protéger de ces menaces.

-Vous, vous trompez Gold et ce choix n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je n'irais pas vers le mal, je retrouverais la fille de Maléfique pour vous le prouver et je ramènerais Robin.

A ces derniers mots, Régina la toisait d'un regard interrogatif.

-Soit faites dont cela, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple miss Swan.

Un regard plus triste se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il croisa les yeux bleus de la brune et l'instant d'après il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez vu pour ce soir, _lança Ruby exténuée par les événements_.

La louve se rapprocha de Belle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'incita à la suivre.

-On voulait attendre ici pour être sûre que vous reviendriez... je suis contente qu'Emma ait réussi à te sortir de là, Régina, _avoua-t-elle._

La concernée n'avait pas de doute sur son honnêteté et lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier.

-Merci... _lança Emma à voix basse._

Belle leurs fit un sourire triste et les deux brunes quittèrent la bibliothèque.

OOooOO

-Emma ?

La voix de Régina avait brisé le silence qui s'était imposé à elles. Elle l'avait entendu, pourtant Emma n'arrivait pas à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Emma, regarde-moi ! _la voix se fit plus autoritaire_.

La blonde se retourna enfin pour croiser les deux orbes qui la fixaient. Ce regard perçant mêlé à cette incompréhension qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, elle ne pensait pas le voir dans une telle situation.

-Emma, tu veux quand même aller voir Robin ?

-Je... je ne sais pas Régina, il est en danger et... c'est ton véritable amour, non ?

-Tu vas encore reparler de ça ? Après ce que je t'ai dit là-bas ?

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ? _s'énerva la brune, bon dieu que cette femme pouvait être bornée_ , Emma c'est toi que j'ai choisi… ce baiser...

\- Et si tu m'avais choisi pour rompre le sort ? Peut-être que tu pensais à lui en m'embrassant comme tu l'as fait ! _coupa-t-elle en haussant le ton._

Régina ouvrit de grands yeux, à vrai dire elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Des secondes bien trop longues pour la blonde qui sentait monter en elle une multitude de sentiments contradictoires.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, _répondit Régina d'une voix assurée._ Je ne savais pas de quel façon je pouvais faire ce choix... s'il fallait que j'y pense tout simplement ou que je le cris mais ce n'était sûrement pas avec un baiser. J'ai fait mon choix à ce moment là mais je ne savais pas ce que cela provoquerait...je le désirais tout simplement. Emma, je ne pensais pas à lui et je n'ai pas fait cela pour m'en sortir.

-Et comment je pourrais en être sûre, tout cela est tellement soudain ! Régina... hier encore je te courrais après pour me faire pardonner, je te promettais de t'aider à trouver le bonheur que tu recherches tant et aujourd'hui je suis... tu... _Emma baissa les yeux, perdue dans les méandres de son cœur en proie à la confusion._

Régina se rapprocha pour poser une main douce et réconfortante sur la joue de la sauveuse qui s'apaisa dans un soupir.

-Je sais que tout cela est déroutant pour toi comme pour moi. Mais peut-être que tout compte fait c'est toi ma fin heureuse.

Emma releva les yeux et son ventre se contracta de plus belle. Ses mots lui faisaient battre le cœur pourtant les doutes étaient toujours présents, comme un virus qui l'affectait profondément. Un mal qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines et dans son cœur pour le dérouter de sa réelle trajectoire. Régina se rapprocha et alors que sa main glissa sur le cou de la blonde, elle ramena l'autre pour encadrer le visage d'Emma et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui se fût plus doux, plus chaste. Peut-être pour se rassura que ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans cette prison de pierre était réel, et c'était le cas. Emma se figea, les bras le long du corps ne sachant quoi faire. Elle ne répondit pas au baiser. D'un coup d'un seul, elle se recula pour ensuite attraper les poignets de la brune et les maintenir en l'air de chaque côté de son visage.

-Attends... je... je ne peux pas... c'est insensé ! Je ne suis pas ta fin heureuse, je ne peux pas être ton véritable amour.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas dit cela pour la blesser ses mots déchirèrent le cœur de la brune.

-Emma...

-Je vais tenir mes promesses, _coupa-t-elle, fermement_. Retrouver Lily et te ramener Robin.

La blonde vit le trouble sur le visage de la reine, une certaine tristesse aussi. Elle qui ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments, ne pouvaient les contenir d'avantage. C'était une peine qu'elle avait déjà vue. Et elle était encore entrain de lui faire du mal… sans le vouloir.

Régina attendit qu'Emma la lâche et ses bras retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Les yeux dans le vague, elle pensait que ses sentiments étaient partagés, elle le pensait vraiment. Ses mots, ce qu'elle avait dit alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de mourir ne pouvaient pas être faux. Toutes ces années à se battre, à se soutenir, à apprendre à se côtoyer pour Henry n'étaient pas qu'une illusion. Dans sa réflexion elle se rappela que la jeune femme avait toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer, à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et puis il y avait peut-être ce maudit pirate qui rentrait dans l'équation...

Elle avait perdu Daniel, puis Graham et Robin. Elle ne perdrait pas Emma. Non elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle se fichait pas mal de ce que lui avait montré cette fameuse poussière, tout cela n'était que des foutaises pour sauver les âmes perdues. Et, elle n'était plus cette jeune femme égarée à la recherche de considération et d'amour. La magie au final l'avait amenée vers le mal, l'avait fait souffrir et l'avait esseulée pendant longtemps. Alors elle ne se laisserait plus guider par un quelconque sort.

D'un air déterminé, elle replongea dans le regard perdu qui la scrutait depuis quelques minutes.

Aujourd'hui, elle voulait écouter son cœur. Et il avait choisi Emma.

Sans un mot de plus, elle prit la jeune femme par la main et les enveloppa d'un nuage violet afin de les ramener sous le porche du manoir. Parce que Régina devait la convaincre quant à son choix. Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus cet endroit qui l'avait retenue durant cette longue journée.

OOooOO

Régina prit le temps d'ouvrir la porte et resta dans l'entrebâillement les yeux tourné vers Emma. Elle devait se calmer, ordonner ses idées.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici ? _demanda la blonde._

Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Régina elle ne bougeait pas du porche, la fraîcheur de la nuit s'infiltra dans sa chevelure et faisait alors voler quelques mèches. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les retirer de son visage.

-Pour qu'on parle si tu veux bien.

-Régina...

-J'aimerais que tu rentres un instant.

Emma aperçut son regard strict. La reine ne s'abaisserait pas à supplier mais elle pouvait voir cette petite lueur d'espoir dans ses iris. L'espoir qu'elle accepterait peut-être. Silencieuse, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rentra. Elle-même voulait comprendre tout ce qui se passait en elle depuis le début de cette journée.

Régina referma la porte derrière la jeune femme bien décidée à ne pas perdre cette chance d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle désirait, non cette fois elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Quitte à défier le destin. Elle observa la blonde monter les quelques marches vers le hall d'entrée et se demandait comment elle devait agir avec elle.

A peine avait-elle allumé la lumière et gravit les marches à son tour pour la rejoindre qu'elle la saisit par le col de sa veste rouge.

-Je veux que tu comprennes que je t'ai choisi Emma, _elle était si proche d'elle que celle-ci pouvait sentir son souffle chaud._

-Lâche-moi ! A quoi est ce que tu joue Régina ?

-Je ne joue plus ! J'étais aveuglée par la colère, par la vengeance pendant des années mais tu m'as libéré. Toi Emma Swan !

-Cela ne fait pas de moi ton... ton véritable amour, _fit Emma un ton au dessus en se dégageant de l'emprise de la brune._

 _-_ Parce que tu penses que les actes de Robin le définissent comme mon véritable amour ? _reprit la reine au même niveau sonore, Emma allait ouvrir la bouche mais la brune coupa court à une quelconque réponse,_ J'étais guidée par une stupide poussière qui aujourd'hui ne me dirigerait peut-être pas vers Robin. Parce que j'en ai marre que la magie contrôle ma vie. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et ne l'a jamais su. Parce qu'il a ses principes et que je ne passerais pas ma vie à lui courir après. Alors oui tu iras le voir pour l'aider si ça te tiens à cœur et parce qu'il y a aussi ma sœur, mais ce sont bien les seules raisons.

-Je suis la première à penser qu'il ne te mérite pas, _avoua Emma de but en blanc avant de détourner les yeux. Elle fixa à nouveau les yeux noirs qui ne la lâchaient pas une seconde avant de reprendre._ Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est ta fin heureuse...

Régina ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, cherchant les mots justes parce que pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait envie de lâcher un juron devant tant de bêtise. Que pouvait-elle répondre encore à ça ?

-Emma, ce que tu m'as dit là-bas quand j'étais dans tes bras...

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre...je ... j'ai paniqué...

-Non c'est faux ! _s'écria-t-elle alors qu'Emma détournait encore une fois les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard inquisiteur,_ Que tu ais eu peur de me perdre est une chose mais ait la décence de reconnaître que ce que tu m'as dit, tu le pensais vraiment !

Régina la fixait les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle se demandait si ses mots arrivaient à toucher la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour pouvoir se livrer autant et surtout à Emma Swan. Elle avait tellement subit d'oppression par cette restriction prolongée qu'elle avait besoin de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Déverser tout ce qu'elle enfouissait au fond d'elle depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir pris le temps de comprendre et d'écouter ce que son cœur lui criait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti là-bas ! _continua-t-elle la voix forte tout en montrant un endroit au hasard avec son doigt._

Le mutisme de la blonde dura mais pourtant elle campait sur ses positions. Elle ne prenait pas la fuite, pas comme toutes ces fois où une situation l'échappait.

-Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je sais que tu y as pensé.

Emma réagit enfin, elle fixa de nouveau la brune d'une façon qui surprit celle-ci. Cette phrase... elle l'avait déjà entendue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? _s'exprima-t-elle enfin_.

-Tu as très bien compris !

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, _fit la blonde plus froidement que ce qu'elle désirait de prime abord_.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'as jamais, pas une seule fois, eut du désir pour moi, _dit la brune d'une voix grave. Cette discussion était étrange pour elle mais à la fois tellement libératrice._

Le silence s'installa et se complaisait entre les deux femmes dont les yeux étaient tout aussi noirs et perçant.

 _-_ Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

La question surprit Régina de plus en plus douteuse sur les sentiments de la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Pourtant cette attraction et cette soudaine vague de chaleur réconfortante étaient réelles. Elle ne pouvait pas les nier. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle osmose entre elles.

-Que tu me prouves que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ressentie une forte attraction entre nous.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Et, pourtant Régina n'avait pas manqué cette demi-seconde où Emma avait posé les yeux sur ses lèvres dans un désir significatif. Elle n'était pas folle, ses regards, cette gêne, ses mots étaient réels.

La blonde ne répondit pas et sans demander son reste, elle détourna les talons vers la porte d'entrée du manoir.

-Emma ! _l'appela Régina qui était déjà sur ses talons, ne voulant pas la laisser s'enfuir aussi facilement._ Arrête de toujours fuir ce que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ! Emma !

La shérif s'arrêta d'un coup en bas des marches et se retourna. Elle attrapa le col du blazer avant même que sa détentrice ne fasse un geste ou dise un mot de plus. Et, la ramena vers elle pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Emma n'arrivait pas à parler, non elle devait agir. La Maire eut un hoquet de surprise mais se laissa faire, appréciant ce contact qui se fit presque brutal.

Emma était perdue entre ses désirs qui la submergeaient depuis ce fameux rêve et ses doutes qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir. Elle effleura de sa langue les lèvres charnues pour en demander l'accès afin d'approfondir le baiser. Ce désir augmenta quand Régina lâcha un gémissement, à bout de souffle par l'étreinte qui se faisait maintenant plus profonde, plus passionnelle. Alors, les doigts de Régina s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches blondes.

Emma n'arrivait plus à retenir cette pulsion, cette attraction qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Se laissant happer par cet attrait incontrôlable, elle plaqua fortement la brune contre la cloison de l'escalier. Alors ses mains ouvrirent d'un coup le blazer et le remonta légèrement pour le passer par dessus ses épaules qu'elle caressait au passage. Elle le laissa à mi chemin et les mains accrochées au tissu elle en devina deux autres sous sa veste en cuir, au niveau de ses côtes. Rapidement des doigts fins effleurèrent sa peau nue et échauffée sous son pull. La brune pouvait sentir la peau douce et frissonnante dût à ses caresses.

Tandis que son désir était de plus en plus vif dans tout son être, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre de la jeune femme comme pour prendre possession d'elle. Emma rompit le baiser puis inspira en gémissant entre ses dents serrées et alla se réfugier dans ce cou aux senteurs de pommes qui l'étourdissaient. Sous cette chevelure d'ébène qui lui chatouillait le visage. Elle effleura d'abord de son souffle, puis de ses lèvres le cou tendre de cette femme qu'elle avait toujours trouvée magnifique. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure et savourait la douce sensation de sentir la bouche de la blonde se balader sur sa peau. De sentir ce corps chaud contre le sien. Et, oh combien ça lui avait manqué, oh combien c'était agréable.

La blonde relâcha enfin le blazer, alors Régina le laissa glisser sur le sol et enleva le cuir rouge sans qu'Emma ne change de position. Elle aurait voulut parler et comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme, mais elle ne voulait pas rompre se moment qui l'enivrait furieusement.

Alors que leurs lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau et qu'elles se trouvèrent pour s'effleurer, Emma sentit sa pression sanguine augmenter. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en plein rêve. Le rouge aux joues, elle essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir mais se demandait tout de même si la folie ne l'avait pas atteinte. Elle ne voulait plus penser à cette journée étrange, à la peur qui avait étreint son cœur lorsque Régina agonisait dans ses bras. Oublier simplement le choix auquel celle-ci avait dû faire face et profiter de cet instant nouveau, oublier Robin…

Pourtant... Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas oublier la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son amie. Celle de lui apporter sa fin heureuse, même si c'était avec l'homme des bois. Emma s'écarta des lèvres de la brune avant de coller son front contre le sien, le souffle saccadé.

-Attends, _murmura le shérif, des mains glissèrent à nouveau sur sa peau._

Les yeux fermés elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact.

-Non, je ne veux plus attendre, j'ai assez attendu.

-S'il te plaît Régina, _elle remonta sa main dans son dos pour attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux noires entre ses doigts et posa son front au creux de son cou_ , fait le pour moi. J'ai besoin de temps... je t'ai promis ta fin heureuse et je…

Emma ne savait pas comment exprimer ses craintes et ses doutes. En réalité elle était terrifiée. Même après avoir succombé à son désir ardant, une tempête d'émotions tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être _cette_ personne pour Régina, terrifiée de reconnaître ce sentiment qui tentait de prendre le pas sur les autres.

-Emma, je n'ai plus aucune envie de parler de tout ça, alors comment te convaincre que je t'ai choisi. Quelle preuve veux-tu ?

Emma redressa la tête et se plongea dans le regard noir de désir ou de colère, elle n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait pas de sourire, pas une seule émotion sur son visage impassible, elle attendait simplement une réponse de sa part. Un geste peut-être...

-Vient avec moi, _souffla-t-elle enfin._

-Pour retrouver Lily et Robin ?

-Oui.

-Et ce sera une preuve pour toi ?

-Non.

-Emma explique moi, je ne te suis plus, _fit-elle d'une voix compatissante mais à la fois ferme et impatiente._

-Je tiendrais mes promesses, mais je sais que je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi Régina, _avoua-t-elle encore en un soupir libérateur_. Alors quand on verra Robin j'en saurais un peu plus.

-En quelque sorte tu veux le voir te tes propres yeux ? Me laisser l'opportunité... d'être sûre de mon choix.

-Oui.

-Tu as peur que je change d'avis quand je le verrais ?

Emma détourna les yeux et réalisa que l'idée qu'elle pourrait se tromper lui tordait les entrailles. Régina posa ses doigts sur son menton et l'obligea à la regarder avec une légère pression.

-Tu verras par toi même car je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser y aller seule de toute façon.

Le cœur d'Emma fit un bon à cette révélation. Elle eut soudainement un éclair de lucidité et récupéra son portable sous le regard médusé de la brune. Elle vit les nombreux messages et appel en absence venant pour certains de sa mère et pour la plupart du pirate. Elle aurait du être mal, très mal vis à vis de lui et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Killian n'était pas une priorité en cet instant. Mais il faudra qu'elle lui parle...

Elle regarda alors l'heure : Deux heures pile.

-Il faudrait peut-être prévenir tout le monde.

-Oh oui sinon j'en connais une qui va devenir aussi blanche que son prénom.

Emma ne put retenir un sourire à cette idée.

-Et je présume que ce n'est pas la seule... _continua la brune._

-Oui Henry doit se faire du souci.

-Bien sûr qu'Henry s'en fait mais là je ne parlais pas de lui, _fit-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en lançant un regard au portable._

-Ah... oui je verrais plus tard.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à faire des choix, _nargua-t-elle gentiment devant le sourire pincé de la blonde qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre._

Elle hésita quelques secondes à parler puis s'élança.

-Il vaut mieux que je rentre au loft mais... on se voit demain ? Enfin plus tard...

-Je viendrais au loft en début d'après-midi en espérant que je ne croise pas la mascotte de service.

-Je ne te promets rien.

Régina soupira à cette éventualité. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais alors là ce serait pire et elle le savait. Heureusement que ce qu'elle avait réalisé en aussi peu de temps lui rappelait qu'elle ne s'aventurait pas pour rien dans cette histoire.

-Bonne nuit Emma.

-Bonne nuit Régina.

Sur ces mots Emma eut un temps d'hésitation, elle avait envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Régina avait remarquée son regard se poser fébrilement sur ses lèvres mais retint sa pulsion et ne dit rien de plus, elle en avait assez dit, assez fait. Alors avec un certain agacement, elle fit disparaître la blonde pour la faire réapparaître au loft.

Seule dans l'entrée, elle aperçut la veste rouge d'Emma, toujours à terre. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser et la serra entre ses doigts.

-Et dire que je la détestais, _murmura-t-elle alors avec un sourire, l'empreinte d'Emma toujours présente sur son cou et sur ses lèvres._

Vidée de son énergie et fatiguée de cette journée elle mit la veste sur le porte manteau, récupéra son blazer et gravit les marches qui la menèrent à sa chambre. Elle prit quelques minutes pour aller sous une douche chaude et délassante puis s'habilla de son pyjama en soie. Et enfin, elle se faufila sous ses draps appréciant leur fraîcheur.

Une journée… il avait fallut une journée et quelques heures pour changer sa vie à jamais.

Sur ces dernières pensées ses yeux se fermèrent pour un repos bien mérité.


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'aube d'un nouveau jour

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre à part que j'ai eu bien du mal à m'en satisfaire ^^ Au vue de vos précédentes reviews je sens qu'il va falloir que je redore le blason de notre chère Emma, mais ça ne se fera pas de suite. Il faut aussi que je porte un casque pour écrire xD . Cela ne serait pas intéressant si tout aller comme on le voudrait (** Karine-F tu as bien tout compris je veux changer la donne ^^ **)**

 **J'espère tout de même que vous continuerez à me lire, c'est important pour moi :$**

 **Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début ou même qui ont pris en court de route, à vos favs, et vos reviews qui me font bien sourire, puis certaines me donne de bonne idée ;) Cela me fait plaisir en tout cas et j'espère faire de même :)**

 **Les auteurs ne peuvent vivre sans vous.**

 **Oh et** DroDrov **j'ai soulevé ta remarque sur les cols xD ouai je dois avoir une passion pour ça... je vais me calmer ^^**

Régina2015 **: Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le dit ça ira ? Au pire tu pourras charcuter ce quelqu'un mais évite de tuer Emma x)**

Serieslover44 **: Merci et je suis contente que tu sois là pour cette suite qui j'espère te plaira :)**

StitChE **: Tu as tout compris... Moi même je ne saurais quoi répondre lol**

 **Bon eh bien installez vous confortablement et bonne lecture ;)**

 **Et j'attends votre verdict sur ce long chapitre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'aube d'un nouveau jour.**

* * *

 _Quand on trouve cette personne, celle qui comble nos jours et nos nuits, qui remplie le vide de notre cœur, on ne la lâche plus... même si l'objet de tous nos désirs nous supplie de l'abandonner._

* * *

L'aube s'était levée et la journée était déjà entamée quand Régina fut tirée de son sommeil par les quelques rayons que filtraient les rideaux. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur la place inoccupée qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Cette place qui représentait sa vie depuis que Robin était parti. Cependant elle se sentit étrangement bien. Comme si les révélations de la veille avaient balayé le vide plus profond qu'elle avait toujours connu. Henry lui avait permis d'être meilleure et d'aimer à nouveau. Robin lui avait donné une vision de ce qui pouvait s'ouvrir à elle. Mais maintenant il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Même si elle savait que ce ne serait pas simple - parce que ça ne l'était jamais même dans leurs vies de conte de fée - elle avait de nouveau l'envie de se battre. Emma avait peur, elle était perdue. Mais elle n'était pas insensible.

Il était dix heures, une heure bien tardive pour la Maire de Storybrook. Elle se retourna dans son lit après s'être élégamment étirée puis se leva. Elle prit le temps de se changer et de se dandiner dans une robe mauve soulignant ses formes entrecoupé par une fine ceinture noire. Après s'être maquillée et avoir mit des bas noirs, elle attrapa son portable dans l'intention d'appeler son fils pour s'assurer qu'il était au courant de son retour. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. Surprise mais peu méfiante elle laissa son portable sur le lit.

Qui voudrait s'en prendre à Régina Mills, la maire, la reine de cette ville ? Elle doutait que Rumple revienne à la charge. De toute façon le ténébreux serait calme quelques temps. Dans un sens elle pouvait remercier Belle d'être sa faiblesse, leur interaction de la nuit avait dû le toucher en plein cœur. Sur cette réflexion un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

Pieds nus elle arriva sur le palier et se pencha sur la balustrade pour voir apparaître une touffe de cheveux châtain foncée.

-Henry ? _l'interpella la brune qui l'avait bien sûr reconnue._

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Maman! _il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se rua dans les bras réconfortant de sa mère._ J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais ! Tu n'as rien ?

Il était presque aussi grand qu'elle sans ses talons et encore aujourd'hui elle se disait qu'il avait vraiment changé, vraiment grandis.

-Voyons tu sais bien que personne ne peut tuer la "méchante reine", _fit-elle avec un clin d'œil_. Mais tu ne devrais pas être à l'école jeune homme ?

-Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui et de toute façon je n'allais pas y aller… j'étais inquiet, _rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard inquisiteur de sa mère._ Quand j'ai vu M'an endormi sur le canap' j'ai tout de suite couru jusqu'ici pour m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu et tu vois tout va pour le mieux grâce à ta mère.

-Je savais qu'elle y arriverait. Elle a eu le temps de trouver Lily alors ?

-Non mais nous allons y aller ensemble.

-Ensemble ?… genre toutes les deux ?

-Oui, c'est bien la définition de "ensemble". Tu sais on s'entend mieux maintenant et tu n'y es pas pour rien, _avoua-t-elle en lui tapant le nez avec son doigt._

Il râla puis lui sourit à nouveau.

-C'est surprenant… enfin c'est géniale ! Mais… elle a fait comment pour te sauver ?

-Elle a su rompre le sort en m'ouvrant les yeux.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur ce qui comptait réellement pour moi.

-Et c'est quoi à part moi ?

Régina ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la franchise de son fils.

-Tu poses un peu trop de question je trouve, _taquina la brune._ On va se rendre en début d'après midi au loft. Tu restes manger avec moi ?

-Bien sur puis M'an va pas se lever de si tôt, _affirma Henry devant le sourire de sa mère._

Il ne lui demanda rien de plus sur Emma et elle, ni sur la façon dont la sauveuse l'avait sortie de l'endroit mystérieux où elle était détenue. Mais il était intrigué et un jour il saurait ce que tout cela signifie. Depuis qu'Emma avait accepté de les aider à trouver sa fin heureuse sa mère était différente, souriante, elle avait changé. Et malgré cette dernière épreuve, elle était simplement… heureuse.

OOooOO

Après un bon repas les Mills mirent leurs manteaux pour emprunter le chemin vers le loft des charmants. Sur le trajet Henry demanda à passer au Granny's afin de prendre deux beignets et deux chocolats chaud avec un soupçon de cannelle pour lui et sa mère. Ruby prépara le sachet sous le regard écœuré de Régina qui avait tant bien que mal acceptée cette attention. Elle remarqua que la louve ne la lâchait pas des yeux sauf pour répondre à ses clients.

La Maire attendit qu'Henry parte aux toilettes pour se rapprocher de la serveuse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas miss Lucas?

-oh... non ... heu

-Allez-y. Je sens qu'une question vous brûle les lèvres.

Un torchon dans les mains, elle essuyait nerveusement un verre propre et déjà bien reluisant.

-C'est que... je me demandais comment ça c'était passé là-bas, l'enfermement...

-Et la vraie question ?

Ruby se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

-Vous... Emma... enfin...

Regina se colla un peu plus au bar et se pencha pour être plus proche de la serveuse. Celle-ci sentait son cœur s'accélérer se demandant bêtement si elle avait profité de la vie avant ses dernières heures passées sur terre.

-Eh bien on dirait que dans ces fameux contes tout peut arriver. Et je suis sûre que pour vous aussi miss Lucas, _murmura-t-elle à son intention, un regard perçant encrée dans celui de la louve_. Bien sûre si j'entends quoi que ce soit je vous transforme en crapaud et on verra si votre _princesse_ vous sauvera, _railla-t-elle, un sourire faignant le sarcasme_.

-Maman c'est bon !

-Très bien on y va, bonne journée miss Lucas, _fit-elle d'une voix agréable comme si de rien n'était._

-Oui… merci et... bonne journée à vous deux.

Elle les suivit du regard, perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendait même plus certains clients qui l'interpellaient.

-Comment ça ma _princesse_ ? _chuchota la louve_.

Belle choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

-Régina a l'air en forme !

-Ouai un peu trop... elle me fait toujours autant flipper.

-Pour un loup tu es bien peureuse, _ricana la brunette_.

-Et tu te moques en plus, _s'indigna la concernée avant de lui lancer un coup de torchon._

Elle vit du coin de l'œil le regard réprobateur de Granny et délaissa quelques temps son amie pour servir les quelques clients qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle change de boulot, l'escapade de la veille lui avait donné un semblant d'air frais.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux toi aussi, _reprit Ruby en retournant auprès d'elle._

-Oui... ça m'a fait du bien de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, de comprendre ce que je ressentais.

-C'est Will qui va être content, _nargua la louve avec un clin d'œil_.

-Qui a parlé de Will.

Ruby se figea et perdit son sourire. Troublée, elle la fixa et son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine. De qui parlait-elle ?

OOooOO

Henry et Régina arrivèrent au loft vers treize heures trente et le garçon s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser rentrer sa mère tel un gentleman. Elle fut accueillit par les sourires exaspérant des charmants alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir.

-Nous allons voir August pour parler de la page de l'auteur, nous voulions proposer à Emma mais elle dort encore, _expliqua rapidement Mary Margaret pour ne pas s'étaler devant l'air faussement intéressé de Régina._ C'est bien que tu sois là, Emma ne sera pas seule à son réveil.

-Je ne suis pas sa nounou Snow ! _s'insurgea la brune._

-Non non bien sûr, mais... enfin elle avait l'air épuisé… d'ailleurs Emma n'a rien voulu nous dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé... _elle semblait attendre une réponse mais celle-ci ne vint pas et un sourcil interrogateur s'arqua sur le visage de son ancienne belle-mère_ , bon... en tout cas nous sommes heureux que vous alliez bien toutes les deux.

Bien sûre que le couple de l'année, toujours optimiste était forcément heureux. Même si elle appréciait d'une certaine façon cette attention. Régina eut une soudaine envie de rire en se demandant qu'elle réaction ils auraient s'ils savaient ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé cette nuit.

-C'était une longue journée, _conclua-t-elle pour terminer la conversation._

Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'étaler, si Emma n'avait rien dit alors ce n'était pas à elle d'en parler.

-Je comprends, _fit Mary Margaret un sourire compatissant dessiné sur le visage_. On se voit plus tard au Granny's ?

-Si ta fille daigne se lever un jour, _fit la brune avec un sourire pour paraître plus agréable._

Mary Margaret acquiesça amusé avant de quitter l'appartement avec bébé Neal dans les bras, suivit par David le sourire aux lèvres.

Henry n'attendit pas son reste pour ouvrir le frigo, prendre du jus d'orange et ensuite ouvrir le placard pour attraper deux assiettes afin d'y disposer les beignets. Il plaça les deux chocolats sur le bar avec deux verres de jus de fruit.

Régina se rapprocha nonchalamment du bar non sans lancer un regard vers le canapé vide.

-Je pensais trouver Emma affalée dans le canapé, _lança la brune innocemment._

-Je pense qu'elle a dû se réveiller quand je suis parti et se coucher dans la chambre, mais je vais aller la chercher.

-Non je vais y aller, prépare ce semblant de… repas.

-D'ac maman, _consentit Henry en haussant les épaules_.

Régina gravit les escaliers vers la chambre sans faire claquer ses bottes à talons haut. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de déposer. Après un rapide coup d'œil elle vit alors un jean qu'elle souleva du bout de sa botte. Puis un pull et des bottes qui traînaient négligemment sur le sol, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant ce désordre. Régina s'approcha du lit et aperçut le visage encore endormit d'Emma caché par quelques mèches blondes. Elle la trouvait attendrissante et si vulnérable en cet instant. Il y a encore quelques années elle aurait peut-être pu en profiter et l'étouffer dans son sommeil. Après cette dernière pensée pour le moins dépassée, elle sourit de tendresse et avança sa main vers son visage pour y enlever la mèche qui l'entravait. Des marmonnements et gémissements incompréhensibles s'échappèrent d'entre les lèvres fines. Amusée, elle se pencha pour essayer de comprendre.

-Hum… Gina…

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la Maire qui alors rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille visible de la blonde.

-Alors vous rêvez encore de moi, miss _Swan_ , _souffla-t-elle d'_ _une voix rauque._

Les draps glissèrent et après un grognement ennuyé deux bras entourèrent alors le cou de la brune qui se figea quelques fractions de secondes. Prise à son propre jeu, elle ne put retenir un léger rougissement. A quelques centimètres du visage de la blonde elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue et posa ses yeux sur les lèvres rosies soudain bien proches des siennes. Son cœur s'était arrêté tout comme son souffle. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ?

La blonde émergea peu à peu entourée par une odeur agréable et enivrante qu'elle ne reconnue pas de suite.

Puis le déclic.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se recula pour voir le sourire maintenant franc et tendre de la reine avant de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour voir où elle se trouvait.

-Mon dieu Régina mais…

La concernée se redressa lentement et ne put retenir l'étouffement d'un rire.

-Miss Swan, au lieu de passé vos nuits avec mon double imaginaire, vous feriez mieux de vous préparer et d'au moins passer la journée avec _moi_. Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup à faire, _finit-elle d'un air autoritaire._

Emma se mit à rougir violemment et resta hébété quelques instants. Comment savez-t-elle qu'elle était dans son rêve ? La reine l'observa et laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur sa silhouette. Elle n'avait qu'un simple débardeur et un shorty. Cette vision bien que connue, était plutôt agréable.

-Emma ?

-Oui… je … j'arrive tout de suite.

Régina sortit de la chambre avant que ses yeux ne la trahissent et retourna auprès de son fils pour le voir engloutir une moitié de beignet d'un seul coup, ce qui lui rappela son autre mère. Elle enleva enfin son manteau qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une des chaises et s'accouda au bar face à lui.

-'ous partez auch'ourd'hui che'cher Lily ? _demanda-t-il la bouche pleine._

-Henry te voir jouer les hamsters n'est pas vraiment un spectacle réjouissant.

Il avala rapidement son dernier bout avant de continuer.

-Pardon…

-Oui nous allons sûrement partir aujourd'hui puisque nous avons de la route mais je n'en sais pas assez sur cette Lily. Je comptais en parler avec Emma justement.

La sonnette d'entrée fit sursauter les deux Mills.

-Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? _demanda Régina surprise_.

Henry secoua la tête négativement un air intrigué sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit légèrement laissant le loisir à la reine d'apercevoir avec lassitude la veste de cuir noire et le crochet d'un pirate qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de voir aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour Henry, Emma est là je … Oh Régina ! _s'exclama-t-il une fois dans le salon après avoir remarqué la présence de la Maire._

-Hook, _salua-t-elle d'une voix dénuée de bons sentiments_.

-Vous avez l'air d'aller bien…

-Ah parce que vous vous en souciez ?

-Eh bien comme tout le monde je dirais…

-Désolée, mais tout s'est précipité et je n'ai pas pris le temps de te répondre, _fit la blonde avec empressement en descendant les marches presque quatre à quatre._

Elle avait bien reconnue la voix du pirate.

Killian se rapprocha alors d'Emma et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme encore embuée par ses rêves ne put l'éviter. Elle se fit la réflexion curieuse que les lèvres du brun n'avaient rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait goutté cette nuit. Furtivement, elle lança un regard à Régina. Les ongles plantés dans le bar, elle croisa deux orbes noirs surmontées d'un sourcil en arc et vit la Maire détourner les yeux. Peut-être par jalousie mais la brune ne voulait surtout pas voir cette scène écœurante. La sauveuse détourna enfin la tête et fit mine qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Ce qui était vrai dans un sens. Encore trop chamboulée par les révélations de la nuit passée.

-Hum… tu m'en veux toujours pour hier ?

-Cela partait d'une bonne intention mais tu as réagis de façon égoïste.

-Égoïste ? Mais j'ai pensé à ta sécurité et...

-Ah parce que vous pensez maintenant ? _nargua la brune qui fusilla le pirate du regard._

Killian lui lança un regard noir. Quant à Emma, elle ne releva même pas la remarque cinglante et esquissa un sourire gêné.

-Eh bien je vois que tout le monde va bien, donc tout est réglé, _fit-il plus sèchement_.

-Non, nous devons encore retrouver Lily, _lança la blonde qui se dirigeait vers le bar après avoir aperçut l'appétissant beignet et son chocolat chaud._

Mais aussi pour ne plus être entre les deux autres qui se faisaient face du regard.

Si elle avait été dans un Western elle aurait parié qu'ils étaient entrain d'attendre l'heure fatidique où l'un d'eux dégaineraient son arme en un éclair pour tirer sur l'autre. Décidément elle ne voulait pas être au milieu car aussi étrange que cela puisse être c'était un vrai duel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que deux personnes agissaient ainsi. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Régina, elle pouvait discerner la magie de la reine assombrir l'échange.

-Nous ? _demanda Killian intrigué_ _sortant Emma de ses réflexions._

-Oui Régina et moi-même, _elle croqua dans la pâtisserie avec entrain, se délectant de sa gourmandise_ _pour ne plus penser au reste._

Henry avait depuis longtemps refermé la porte et observait la scène avec intérêt.

-Amour, _Régina soupira bruyamment devant ce surnom ridicule, elle eut droit à un autre regard réprobateur du pirate et l'ignora royalement_ , je pourrais t'aider pour la retrouver.

-Régina est plus disposée à m'aider, _rétorque la blonde d'une voix ferme_ , d'ailleurs nous devons aussi aller à New-York pour voir Robin.

-Vous voulez retrouver Robin ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux qu'elle vienne, il est son véritable amour après tout, _rappela Killian en observant la Maire, celui-ci se sentait soudainement plus confiant._

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, consternée. Si elle entendait encore "véritable amour" et "Robin" dans la même phrase elle serait capable d'embrocher quelqu'un et de le transformer en torche humaine. Comme si le choix qu'elle avait fait la rendait hermétique au reste. Emma lui avait demandé une preuve, elle lui laissait _encore_ le choix. Pourtant son cœur l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Robin. J'ai besoin de son expérience, de son soutien.

-Parce que moi je ne te soutiens pas peut-être ? _s'empressa de dire le brun, piqué au vif._

-Toi tu ne pourrais pas me comprendre.

-J'ai connue la déchéance, je sais ce que sais de sombrer. C'est facile d'aller vers la vengeance.

-Oui peut-être mais elle a pu en sortir aujourd'hui.

Régina observait l'échange et n'osait pas intervenir. Est-ce qu'au moins ils se rendaient compte qu'elle était présente ?

-Tout comme moi et grâce à toi ! Tu n'es pas seule Emma, tu as ta famille, tu m'as moi et je veux être présent.

-Stop, j'ai pris ma décision et je n'ai pas à t'expliquer mes choix, _s'énerva Emma._

Killian ouvrit de grand yeux. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Emma l'écarte encore de cette mission, ni son comportement.

-Tu savais que Gold voulait ma noirceur ? _reprit Emma._

-Là n'est pas la question Em…

-Killian, réponds-moi ! _s'impatienta la blonde._

Le brun observa les deux femmes tour à tour.

-Oui je le savais _, soupira-t-il après un moment_ , Ursula m'en a parlé quand je l'ai aidée à retrouver sa voix.

-Et vous n'avez pas trouvé utile de nous en faire part ? _demanda Régina d'une voix ferm_ e.

-Je voulais. Avant qu'Emma ne vienne vous chercher, mais elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps...

-Vous le saviez depuis plus longtemps ! _cingla-t-elle, un masque froid et sombre sur le visage._ Ce n'était pas une information à prendre à la légère !

-Rien ne pouvait m'assurer ses propos. Dans tous les cas c'est une affaire entre Emma et moi, cela ne vous concerne pas Régina ! _finit-il en haussant le ton légèrement, un doigt pointé vers la concernée qu'il rengaina rapidement en apercevant son regard._

Un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Oh si et bien plus que vous ne le croyez, _rétorqua la Maire d'une voix grave._ C'est du cœur d'Emma dont on parle !

Régina se détourna de lui et croisa le regard de la blonde. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation qui l'agacée autant qu'elle.

Instinctivement, ses yeux migrèrent vers les lèvres fines.

Dans un excès de zèle et peut-être par provocation, elle allongea spontanément son bras et avec le pouce enleva un peu de sucre glace sur le coin de la lèvre. Emma en resta pantoise et porta sa main à son visage pour finir ce que Régina avait commencé.

Le pirate bouche bée n'en revenait pas et même Henry se disait que ses deux mères étaient tout de même bien plus proches qu'avant.

Régina s'éclaircit la gorge après s'être rendue compte que son geste incontrôlé n'était pas passé inaperçu.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller Emma, _murmura la brune_.

-Non.

Emma détourna les yeux vers le brun et fronça les sourcils.

-Killian je suis désolée, j'ai déjà demandé à Régina pour les raisons que l'on a exposées et qui me sont propres. En attendant, si tu veux toujours m'aider j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur August et la page de l'auteur. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Oui bien sûre, _il détourna les yeux vers Régina qui croisa furtivement son regard avant de revenir vers sa petite-amie_. On se retrouve au Granny's.

Emma opina de la tête et but d'une traite son jus d'orange encore énervée par le pirate.

Quelque chose était différent, quelque chose avait changé et il voulait savoir quoi même si le rapprochement des deux femmes lui sautait aux yeux. Non, il y avait forcément autre chose. Et il voulait l'entendre de la bouche même de celle qu'il aimait.

Il quitta l'appartement. Des visions troublantes se propageaient dans sa tête ainsi que des questions qui ne cessaient de tourner en boucle.

-Heu… c'était quoi ça ? _demanda Henry perplexe_.

-C'est… compliqué.

-D'accord, _fit-il sceptique regardant l'une et l'autre de ses mères, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas plus de réponses_. Je vous laisse je vais voir August.

-Reçu bonhomme, on préviendra mes parents de notre départ une fois réunis.

Henry fit un sourire à ses mères et s'enfuit en toute hâte, comprenant que sa présence était peut-être de trop en cet instant.

-Qu'as-tu sur cette Lily pour nos recherches _? continua Régina pour revenir sur un sujet plus calme._

-J'ai une ancienne adresse d'il y a cinq ans… à Lowell dans le Massachusetts. C'est à une trentaine de kilomètre de Boston, là... où je vivais à la même période…

-Je vois…

-C'est quand même fou toutes ses coïncidences... et au final... la seule amie que j'ai eu ne l'a pas été par choix.

-Je sais Emma, j'ai connue ça aussi avec Henry, _lança Régina d'une voix lasse._

-Comment ça ?

-Tu crois que c'est un hasard si j'ai adopté le fils de la sauveuse ?

-Pas faux, _réalisa la blonde un sourire pincé, elle s'empressa de boire une gorgé de chocolat._

-Ce qui est certain c'est que vous avez un lien qui vous unira toujours.

-Hum… sans doute, _répondit la blonde les yeux dans le vague, ses deux mains autour du gobelet_.

En cet instant, Régina avait envie de percer à jour la jeune femme. De connaitre son passé encore floue, ses regrets, ses souffrances, ses joies. Était-ce le simple fait de l'avoir choisie qui l'avait autant changée ? Est-ce que cela avait toujours été là ? Cette curiosité tout droit sortit de l'attraction qu'elle nourrissait pour elle. Dans un sens ce temps était un bien précieux, parce qu'en réalité les choses s'étaient enchaînées. Depuis leur rencontre rien ne s'était passé calmement ni comme elle l'aurait voulue. Alors aujourd'hui elle prendrait le temps. Elle la laisserait s'ouvrir à elle.

\- C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait rien de plus récent, _continua la blonde qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard chaleureux de Régina_. Je vais demander à mon contact de la police de Boston de faire plus de recherche.

-En attendant qu'il te réponde on pourrait peut-être commencer par cette adresse. On pourra toujours s'arrêter ce soir quelques parts. De toute façon je pense que ce petit voyage nous prendra quelques jours.

Accoudée au bar le gobelet relevé devant son nez, Emma observa la brune d'un air amusé, au-dessus de son chocolat.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien, j'ai l'impression que ce Road-Trip improvisé vous amuse Madame le Maire.

-Miss Swan, devoir vous supporter pendant plusieurs heures, ainsi que l'inconfort de votre carcasse jaune, retrouver votre ancienne amie délinquante et voir Robin ainsi que ma sœur me met en joie, _ironisa la brune devant le regard maintenant consterné d'Emma._

Régina se leva, contourna le bar et laissa sa main glisser sur le bois. Emma l'observait sans la regarder directement dans les yeux. Elle sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

-Et peut-être se retrouver toutes les deux seules dans la dernière chambre d'un motel, _souffla-t-elle à son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet d'amplifier les rougeurs d'Emma._

-Oui... fin on verra... heu... on devrait aller au Granny's tu ne crois pas, _essaya-t-elle de dire pour changer de sujet et cacher son embarra._

Régina ne put retenir un sourire, satisfaite de la gêne qu'elle pouvait provoquer chez la blonde.

Ce petit Road-Trip allait être bien plus réjouissant qu'il n'y paraissait.

OOooOO

Arrivées au Granny's les deux femmes remarquèrent que les charmants et Henry n'étaient pas encore là. Cependant Régina distingua Maléfique assise dans un coin devant une tasse de café, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. La sorcière tourna la tête ressentant les orbes sombres de la brune se poser sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elles se jaugeaient, s'affrontaient mais un sourire franc vint s'installer sur le visage de Maléfique. Régina avait déjà amorcé le pas vers elle.

Emma, quant à elle, se rapprocha de Killian qu'elle ignora en discutant avec Ruby au bar. Il y avait peu de clients à cette heure-ci.

-Mal', tu as le culot de te montrer après ce que tu m'as fait subir, _la concernée arqua un sourcil interrogatif_ , Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais simplement me réjouir que tu ais changé d'avis ?

-Eh bien non mais nous sommes quitte maintenant. Si on mettait tout cela de côté ? Après tout cela t'as bien servi non ? _demanda Maléfique un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, elle lança un regard vers la blonde en pleine discussion avec Ruby._

Régina se détourna un instant vers elle et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux d'Emma, son cœur fit un bon. C'était plaisant comme sensation mais cela ne collait pas vraiment à son image de _Reine_.

-Certes... J'ai une demande à te faire, tu me dois bien ça.

-Eh bien je t'écoute ma chère amie.

Régina se rapprocha pour être plus discrète.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Rumple.

-Qui te dit que je ne suis plus avec lui et que je vais prendre le risque de vous aider ?

-Oh voyons Mal' je sais très bien que même Rumple ne peut garder une sorcière telle que toi en laisse bien longtemps, _Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se lever._

-Très bien. C'est demandé avec tant de gentillesse que je ne peux refuser, _ironisa-t-elle_. Je te laisse retrouver ma fille, j'ai un ténébreux à surveiller.

Elle s'éloigna quand Régina reconnue la voix fluette de Mary Margaret.

-Emma tu as meilleure mine !

La fille de Snow répondit un faible oui et commença à leurs expliquer ce qu'elles comptaient faire.

-Oh c'est mieux en effet que vous y alliez ensemble surtout si c'est pour retrouver Robin ensuite, _termina Mary Margaret, un sourire enjoué vers la brune qui s'était rapprochée en roulant des yeux._

-C'est exact, _se força-t-elle pour ne pas faire de scandale_ , mais surtout cela me permettra de garder un œil sur Emma.

-Ou autre chose _, murmura Ruby à l'oreille de la blonde qui se racla la gorge pour évacuer sa gêne._

Killian avait entendu et serra instinctivement le poing.

-Oh tu sais Régina je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou...

-Eh bien on verra. Je dois passer à la Mairie prendre le parchemin de la Reine des Neiges pour pouvoir passer la frontière. Tu me récupères là-bas ?

-Très bien.

Régina disparut dans un nuage violet. Elle prit le temps de récupérer quelques affaires chez elle, ne sachant combien de temps durerait ce petit voyage. En revanche ce qui ne l'enchantait guère était qu'elle serait privée de sa magie. Elle espérait que rien ne viendrait entraver leur "mission".

Une fois son sac fini, elle se retrouva dans son bureau pour récupérer le parchemin.

Des bruits venant de l'extérieur la rapprocha de la baie vitrée. Elle vit alors la petite famille ainsi que le petit-ami gênant attendre devant le bâtiment. En plus il fallait qu'elle assiste aux embrassades comme si elles allaient partir un mois au fin fond de l'Alaska.

Elle sortit, s'approcha d'Henry pour l'étreindre affectueusement et fit un regard entendu au charmants par dessus son épaule.

Emma arriva à leur niveau et fit de même avec Henry alors que Régina se dirigeait déjà vers la coccinelle jaune fluo. Elle se retourna la main sur la poignée pour voir qu'Emma ne s'était même pas avancée vers ses parents, elle conclut qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de leur mensonge. Qu'elle leur en voulait toujours. Cela aurait pu satisfaire la brune mais Emma avait aussi besoin d'eux pour ne pas sombrer, même si elle était trop _butée_ pour le comprendre.

Le pirate entra dans son champ de vision, il attrapa les mains de la blonde pour lui parler avec un sourire charmeur. Sûrement pour lui faire des excuses. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand le brun se rapprocha des lèvres d'Emma. Elle les fixait tout en resserrant une poigne ganté sur la portière à deux doigt de la briser. Les lèvres du brun terminèrent leurs courses sur celle de la blonde. En soit Régina ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'agir normalement. En revanche quand elle vit le regard en coin de celui-ci se poser sur elle, elle eut une soudaine envie de le démembrer. Elle ouvrit la portière avec force et une fois dans la voiture, la claqua dans un bruit qui fit se reculer prestement Emma.

La blonde fit un dernier sourire forcé avant de s'éloigner en toute hâte.

Une fois dans la petite voiture Emma observa la brune qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'installer confortablement.

Celle-ci s'attacha et observa le visage soucieux de sa coéquipière.

-Oui ?

-Régina, je...

-Stop, je ne veux rien entendre, _coupa la brune une main levée vers elle._

La blonde lâcha un soupir de lassitude et regarda une dernière fois l'adresse, prête à s'y rendre directement en attendant les nouvelles de son contact.

-Des nouvelles ? _demanda la Maire qui avait jeté un œil au portable_.

Deux profondes émeraudes se plongèrent dans les orbes noirs de Régina qui en eut le souffle coupé. Oubliant presque l'épisode précédent. Un sourire tendre s'esquissa sur son visage clair, un sourire de remerciement.

-Non. Allons-y, _dit-elle simplement d'une vois douce._

Le moteur crachota quelque peu sous le regard inquiet de la brune et la petite voiture s'élança vers la sortie de la ville.

Les regards de leur famille atypique les suivirent jusqu'à la disparition de l'insecte jaune.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre était un intermédiaire pour bien préparer le Road-Trip.**

 **La suite Vendredi prochain (Je sais c'est long :/)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un pas vers elle

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Voila le début du Road-Trip que certaines attendaient avec impatience, j'espère qu'il vous comblera malgré l'attente ^^**

 **Encore un grand merci à vous toutes, à vos reviews, follows et favs, à celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui se reconnaîtrons sûrement ;) Tout ça me fait chaud au cœur et me pousse à continuer même avec mes coups de blues, bah oui ça arrive ^^**

 **Plus de Hook et pour la moment pas de Robin alors profitez-en eheh**

 **Et pour celle qui veulent frapper Hook avec une chaise (dixit** meshannen04 **, j'ai bien ri) bah vous avez le droit xD**

 **Non mais vos reviews me font bien rire alors continuez car c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire :D**

 **Je ne saurais comment vous remerciez.**

 **Aller pause détente et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Un pas vers elle.**

* * *

 _Il y a des femmes qui vous emmènent directement au septième ciel, et d'autres qui vous ramènent directement sur terre, alors il faut se dire que la femme idéale est celle qui vous emmène dans la bonne direction._

 _-Scrubs-_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que la petite coccinelle avait dépassé la frontière de la ville. Toujours à vive allure sur les routes goudronnées de l'état du Maine, en direction de Lowell. Le silence n'était qu'entrecoupée que par le crachin de la vieille radio qui ne captait aucune chanson potable. Survint alors _Hello_ _d'Adèle_ dont la voix s'entendait distinctement sur les ondes. Régina pour cette fois ne changea pas la station, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier simplement les notes que lui renvoyaient les haut-parleurs usés de l'insecte jaune. Cette voix cristalline la transporta dans un endroit bien à elle. Ce jardin secret qu'elle gardait bien de révéler.

Par moment Emma ne pouvait se soustraire à lancer quelques regards en coin vers sa passagère. Tout en conduisant elle détailla son profil finement dessiné et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres rouges carmin. La ligne droite lui permettait alors de rester quelques secondes de plus. En cet instant privilégié elle n'était plus la Sauveuse, il n'y avait plus de magie, plus de ténébreux, plus d'ancienne Méchante Reine. Il y avait juste Emma Swan et Régina Mills. Et, elle avait envie de la croire, envie de boire ses paroles et de s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de son cœur. Alors pourquoi compliquait-elle les choses ? Parce que son passé, cette solitude qu'elle avait toujours connue, les différents abandons l'avaient plus touchés qu'elle ne le pensait elle-même. Elle ne pouvait oublier ses peurs et son manque de confiance en elle, en l'autre.

C'était Régina Mills et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle lui demandait une preuve, parce qu'elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Comment pourrait-elle l'avoir choisie, elle ? Elle qui n'était même pas capable de comprendre ses propres sentiments.

Killian l'aimait et c'était tellement plus simple mais si égoïste à la fois, parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses. Parce qu'elle s'était tournée depuis longtemps vers quelqu'un d'autre sans le réaliser complètement.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage détendu de la brune.

-Emma tu devrais regarder la route.

 _Non mais elle a un radar ma parole_ , pensa la jeune femme la bouche bée. Prise sur le fait et confuse elle s'exécuta en un rire étouffé.

La chanson se termina et une autre s'enchaîna. Régina ouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour couper la radio sans ménagement.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

Emma ralluma la radio effrontément et entendit alors quelques notes. Puis certaines paroles « **_…i want to spend my time,_** **_In your_** **arms. _But time has no meaning, If you're not around… »_** juste avant que Régina ne la coupe à nouveau, un regard sévère vers sa conductrice.

-Je ne vous savez pas si sensible à la musique Madame le Maire, _sourit tendrement Emma, comprenant à demi-mot._

-Il faut croire que ta mère me déteint dessus.

Régina fixa alors le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Cette démonstration de sentiment ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant depuis son choix, elle n'arrêtait pas. Couper une chanson parce que les paroles lui rappelaient ce qu'elle ressentait, était encore une de ces nouvelles choses qu'elle découvrait.

La conductrice perdit son sourire pour prendre une mine plus soucieuse.

-Tu es vexée ?

La brune soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre. Une petite lueur d'inquiétude était présente dans les yeux d'Emma. C'était agréable pour elle de revoir ce regard incertain, celui qu'elle lui avait déjà offert plusieurs fois. Cet intérêt profond pour sa propre personne.

-Non, _souffla-t-elle._

La blonde se détendit et regarda à nouveau la route devant elle.

-Emma… j'aimerais tout de même comprendre quelque chose, _commença la brune plus sérieusement._

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu m'embrasses fougueusement, tu me dis que tu attends une preuve et ensuite tu retournes avec ton pirate endimanché.

-Je ne suis pas _retournée_ avec je l'étais déjà je te rappelle.

-C'est bien ma veine, j'ai le chic pour m'amouracher d'idiot qui sont déjà en couple.

-T'amouracher ? Tu... enfin ...

-C'est une façon de parler Swan !

-Ah...

-Mais il n'empêche que je doute que tu m'ais embrassé par simple impulsivité.

-...

-C'est pas moi qui t'ai plaqué contre une cloison.

-...

-Oh ça y est, madame la carpe est arrivée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Régina?

-Que mes lèvres te font envie, _rétorqua la brune par provocation et sans prendre de gant._

Le regard vers l'horizon, elle n'attendait pas de réponse mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Emma écarquilla les yeux et rougit comme une adolescente à ses premiers émois. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti tout cela. Est-ce que c'était pour Neal, pour Graham peut-être ? Ou cette fille à l'orphelinat, avant de disparaître à son tour comme les autres. Non c'était différent mais la magie n'en était pas la cause cette fois. C'était simplement elle. En à peine deux jours une multitude de sentiments l'avaient submergée. Ce qu'elle n'avait eu pour nulle autre personne... alors pourquoi mentir ?

Néanmoins, certaines vérités dites à voix haute les rendent... plus réelles.

-C'est peut-être vrai _, murmura-t-elle._

Régina surprise se détourna vivement et vit le trouble de la jeune femme s'incruster sur son visage.

-Mais comprends-moi… cette situation est troublante, _continua-t-elle sur sa lancée_ , Comment se fait-il que tu le prennes aussi facilement ?

-Tu crois que ça a été facile ? Il m'a fallu une journée dans une prison poussiéreuse et batailler avec mes principes pour y arriver. Pour comprendre. Avoir des sentiments pour la fille de Snow n'était pas dans mes plans de vie. On m'avait annoncé tout autre chose… je n'avais jamais réalisé que je pourrais ressentir cela à nouveau et pour une femme de surcroît. Toi par contre tu...

La musique _Nightcall_ de _Kavinsky_ coupa court à la conversation. Elle venait de la poche de la blonde qui s'empressa de prendre son portable et manqua de faire une embardée pour finir dans le fossé.

-Donnes-moi ton téléphone et conduis convenablement espèce de danger publique !

-Tu veux toujours être avec moi ? _nargua la blonde_.

Regina la fusilla du regard et Emma lui donna le portable non sans ricaner de la situation.

La Maire décrocha sans même faire réellement attention au nom sur l'interface.

-Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle sèchement…_ Snow ? Mais nous sommes parties il y a moins d'une heure !

Emma détourna les yeux vers la brune pour la voir faire des gestes d'énervement.

-Oui... non mais... bien sûre je... Snow ! Laisse moi en placer une, bon dieu !

La blonde étouffa un rire, en imaginant sa mère au bout du fil.

-Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Nous n'allons pas rencontrer un ogre sur la route alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter... je sais ce que j'ai à faire... c'est bien pour ça qu'elle n'est pas seule… j'y veillerais _, soupira-t-elle, épuisée._

Emma n'en pouvait plus et riait franchement en apercevant la mine désabusée de sa passagère.

-Mais oui Snow bien sûre que je prendrais _bien_ _soin_ de ta chère fille, _fit-elle la voix suave, suivit d'un clin d'œil équivoque._ _  
_  
Sur ces mots la conductrice s'arrêta de rire et déglutit. Elle essaya de reprendre son portable à l'aveuglette mais la reine changea d'oreille et l'en empêcha en repoussant son bras. Un regard autoritaire pour la sommer de reprendre le volant à deux mains et elle se concentra sur la route.

-Tout ira bien, je l'aiderais... Oui... je sais de quoi elle aura besoin, _continua-t-elle._

Cette fois, elle n'aperçut pas les quelques rougeurs qui se propageaient sur les joues de la blonde.

-La prochaine fois je veux parler à David… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne m'exaspère pas _lui_ … Snow si tu commences à me parler de Robin je raccroche… Très bien, on vous tient au courant des événements ... Killian? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut la mascotte?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Non il attendra, Emma conduit et je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'assister à une conversation en haut parleur avec monsieur _eye-liner,_ sans doute niaise et dénuée d'intérêt. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha presque au nez de son ancienne ennemie.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait de parler du plan de Rumple à ta mère.

-Elle s'inquiète c'est normale.

Régina tenait toujours le portable entre ses doigts et observa la blonde qui fixait la route en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

-Tu leurs en veux toujours ?

Emma ne répondit pas mais resserra sa prise sur le volant.

-Ils m'ont menti.

-Pour te protéger

-Tu les défends maintenant ?

-Non. Mais tu as besoin d'eux.

-J'ai Henry… je t'ai toi.

-Je suis touchée que tu me comptes mais ça ne suffit pas.

Le silence reprit sa place dans l'habitacle de la voiture laissant les deux femmes pensive. Il s'installa et dura plusieurs minutes avant que l'une d'elle ne le brise.

-Bon et Lily ? _reprit la brune, avide d'en savoir plus, étant donné que le sujet précédent était clos._

-Bah quoi ?

-Que s'est-il passé entre vous pour que tu sois si anxieuse ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, _soupira la blonde._

-Oui tu l'as rencontrée, vous êtes devenue amie et tu l'as abandonnée. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais fait cela.

-Parce qu'à cause de ses mensonges, à cause de ses nombreuses erreurs et magouilles elle m'a renvoyé dans la rue. Ma famille à l'époque m'a jeté comme une moins que rien…

-Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux d'en vouloir à cette famille plutôt qu'à elle ? Je conçois qu'elle ait des tords mais tout comme toi elle n'était qu'une adolescente seule et perdue dans un monde qui ne lui correspondait pas.

-Sans doute…

-C'est aussi pour ça que tu as accepté ? Parce que tu voulais te racheter, parce que malgré ce qu'elle a fait et toutes ses années qui vous ont séparé, tu te soucis encore d'elle ?

-Hum…

Régina lui sourit tendrement, au final avec un peu de patience elle arriverait à l'atteindre.

Ce n'est qu'une petite heure après qu'elles passèrent enfin la frontière pour rentrer dans l'état du New Hampshire. Variant la discussion sur des sujets plus légers pour l'une et l'autre. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, d'un naturel déconcertant puis dérivèrent sur Henry, sur certains souvenirs qui ne manqua pas de les faire sourire. Il avait toujours été un souffle d'air frais pour elles. Le cœur d'un croyant qui ne manquait pas de courage et d'imagination. A l'allure d'un prince et aux manières manquant des fois de finesse.

OOooOO

En fin d'après-midi, elles arrivèrent auprès de l'immeuble en brique rouge de Lily.

L'immeuble était insalubre et laissé à l'abandon. Les habitants y déambulaient telles des âmes errantes perdues dans les profondeurs sombres de cet habitat, aux couloirs miteux et souillés par de nombreux détritus.

-Eh bien Storybrook est un paradis à côté de cet endroit infernal.

-Tu vois que tu n'as pas été « mauvaise ».

-En effet, j'aurai du les envoyer ici…

Emma arriva devant la porte et frappa non sans avoir une certaine appréhension.

-Y a personne ici.

L'homme mal rasé qui avait surgi de l'appartement voisin se tenait en robe de chambre sur le palier.

-Je cherche une certaine Lilith Page, vous savez où je pourrais la trouver ?

-Sûrement dans un fossé ou un des trous à rat qui lui sert de logis, _cracha-t-il d'une façon méprisante._

Emma sentait son cœur s'accélérer tandis que ses poings se fermèrent d'eux même.

-Comment ça ?

-Je dis ça mais cela fait depuis deux ans qu'elle ne vit plus ici. Si je me souviens bien elle a eut un accident de la route, alors j'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a pas survécu vu la vie minable qu'elle avait.

-Un accident ? Elle est…

-Qu'est ce que ça peu vous foutre ? Personne ne s'en souciait de toute façon et personne ne l'a réclamée après l'accident, c'était une pauvre fille et une pu…

S'en était trop et l'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Emma l'attrapa par les pans de sa robe de chambre pour le coller avec une force surhumaine contre le mur le plus proche.

-C'était mon amie! _hurla-t-elle à son intention levant un poing prête à lui écraser toute sa rage en plaine figure._

-Emma non ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, _tempéra la brune qui sentait l'atmosphère se faire plus oppressante._

La magie étant inexistante dans ce monde elle sentait la situation l'échapper. Elle posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la blonde qui lâcha le cou de l'homme dont les yeux étaient encore exorbités par la peur. Tel un rat, il se faufila à quatre pattes vers son appartement. Sans un regard pour qui que ce soit Emma détourna les talons suivit par Régina, qui ne s'attarda pas dans ce lieu plus que glauque.

Une fois dehors la blonde envoya un coup de pied dans sa roue de voiture.

-Emma…

-Putain ! Régina, je l'ai laissée seule ! Je l'ai abandonnée et elle a fini pas ce faire tuer dans un foutu accident ! _hurla-t-elle les yeux rougis._

-Calme-toi, Emma tu es sur le coup de l'énervement. Cela ne veut rien dire…

-Ne veut rien dire ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Personne ne l'a réclamée, elle était seule, elle est morte seule ! _déclara-t-elle le bras tendu vers le bâtiment._

-Alors tu vas abandonner ? _fit la brune d'une voix forte et grave._

Emma le souffle effréné la fixa. Le bras toujours en l'air, elle le laissa retomber.

-Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle, abasourdie._

-Toi-même tu m'as dit que tu trouvais bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'information sur elle, alors réfléchis ! Poses-toi une seconde et sers-toi de ton instinct. Et de ton contact aussi, il serait temps qu'il nous serve !

-Tu as raison, je … la colère m'a fait perdre mes moyens.

-Mais c'est qu'elle m'écoute !

Décidément, cette femme savait toujours trouver les mots pour l'apaiser et la rassurer. Emma fit le vide en elle et souffla pour évacuer la soudaine rage qui l'avait animée. Elle prit son portable dans sa poche de jean et chercha le numéro voulu dans son répertoire. Elle fit le tour pour rentrer dans la voiture, incitant la brune à faire de même.

Le regard intéressé de Régina l'amena à mettre le haut parleur pour qu'elle puisse suivre la conversation.

 _-Frost,_ _fit la voix grave de l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne._

-Hey Barry, c'est Swan !

 _-Emma la vache ça fait un bail que l'on ne s'est pas parlé !_

-Oui désolé, j'étais pas mal prise par mon dernier travail.

 _-Ouai bah ça fait quand même plus de trois ans ma vieille !_

-Wow le temps passe vite en faite !

 _-A qui le dis-tu !_

-Dit, tu as bien reçu mon message ?

 _-Oui oui je comptais t'appeler justement, j'ai pris du retard avec une affaire pour Jane._

-Oh elle va bien ? Toujours à courir après sa médecin légiste ?

 _-Quoi Maura ? chuchota l'inspecteur, Roh non qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer… il eut un silence où il semblait réfléchir avant de reprendre… quoique maintenant que tu le dis…_

-Frost t'égares pas trop s'il-te-plait.

 _-Oh bah c'est toi aussi avec tes insinuations ! la blonde étouffa un rire en entendant son ami râler ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à sa comparse. Bon j'ai pu avoir quelques infos sur ta Lily. Alors il y a cinq ans elle était à Lowell comme je t'ai dit. Je suis tombé sur un accident de la route dans lequel elle a été impliquée il y a deux ans, à ces mots Emma sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. J'ai trouvé ça étrange surtout que son nom me disait quelque chose…_

-Heu Frost je t'adore mais abrège…

 _-Oui oui roh ! Bon donc je me suis souvenu d'une vieille affaire de cambriolage qui a mal tournée sur Boston. J'ai un peu fait ma fouine et piraté quelques dossiers pour en savoir plus… un homme avait été tué, le propriétaire. Cela datait d'il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Après des recherches approfondis ils ont retrouvé la fille du groupe._

-Ne me dis pas que…

 _-Si c'était elle. Son nom est ressorti dans l'affaire._

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 _-C'est confidentiel, faudrait que je te vois pour en parler._

-J'ai pas vraiment le temps…

- _Hey je risque gros avec ce que j'ai fait pour toi…_

-Je me doute…

 _-De toute façon tu ne vas pas la retrouver ce soir ? Il est déjà dix-huit heure passé et j'ai Jane qui me fait ses yeux rond là, je vais me faire tuer à traîner. Prends une chambre d'hôtel au Omni Parker House c'est sympas et pas loin du Common Park._

-Quoi mais t'es malade c'est deux cent balle la nuit !

 _-Bah quoi tu peux bien t'offrir ça avec l'argent que tu as du te faire pendant trois ans._

-On va dire que ma patronne est assez stricte et peu encline à me payer comme il se doit, _nargua la blonde en esquissant un sourire devant la mine faussement offusquée de sa patronne._

 _-Bon faut que je file, on se retrouve demain à neuf heures dans le hall de l'hôtel. Tu verras leurs cafés sont extra._

-Bah ils peuvent pour le prix. Aller à demain Frost.

 _-A demain Swan, bonne soirée._

Il raccrocha. Emma attendit le bip sonore avant de raccrocher à son tour.

-Il a l'air sympathique cet…

-Inspecteur.

-Bon et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à réserver une chambre, _sourit Régina, bien plus enthousiaste que la blonde._

-Penses-tu que ma patronne voudra me faire un acompte ?

-Si son shérif accepte de ne prendre qu'une chambre pour deux.

-Mais…

-Avec un grand lit, _continua la brune s'avançant vers elle de manière féline._

-Quoi ? Mais c'est du harcèlement Madame le Maire, _s'indigna la blonde._

-J'ai peur du noir, _fit la reine montrant ses dents blanche dans un sourire resplendissant de malice._

-Non mais fou toi de moi en plus, _ricana Emma, trouvant la Maire soudainement attendrissante et d'autant plus attirante._

-Sur un autre ton, Shérif.

-Mes excuses Majesté, _gloussa la blonde._

Dans un rire communicatif, elle mit le contact et reprit la route en direction de l'hôtel en question.

OOooOO

Bien sûr elle mit près de trois quart d'heure à trouver une place. Bien sûr il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre, comme si les touristes s'étaient rencardés pour tous venir à la même date. Régina avait son sac à terre et réglait une partie de la note à la réception alors qu'Emma scrutait les environs. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un tel endroit.

Que se soit dans l'ascenseur ou le couloir qui les menèrent à leur chambre elles restèrent silencieuses.

La chambre était spacieuse et plutôt agréable. Emma dévia le regard vers la fenêtre pour éviter de laisser transparaître sa gêne pourtant évidente. La brune déposa son sac sur le lit deux places et enleva son manteau.

-Wow, pas mal la vue ! Pour la dernière chambre de l'hôtel, elle est plutôt bien située.

-Qui à dit que c'était la dernière ? _susurra Régina à son oreille_.

Celle-ci se crispa et n'osa pas se retourner. Son amie avait sûrement décidé de la faire craquer et en oublierait presque ses résolutions. Elle gonfla ses joues puis souffla pour évacuer la chaleur qui s'accumulait soudainement en elle. Après quelques secondes, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna pour faire face à la Maire. Avec surprise elle la trouva penchée sur son sac.

-Tu as fait exprès ?

-Et si c'était le cas ? _rétorqua Régina en se redressant, un regard perçant vers elle._

-Eh bien… je… oh tiens j'y pense tu n'as pas brûlé ma veste par rage j'espère ? _ironisa la blonde pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante_.

-Eh bien qu'elle changement de sujet fantastique !

-Heu...

-Non, _soupira-t-elle_ , je ne l'ai pas brûlée, elle attend bien sagement sur mon porte manteau que tu daignes la récupérer _, mentit Régina les deux mains à nouveau dans son sac._ _  
_  
-Oh d'accord…

Régina croisa son sourire timide et imaginait les images troublantes qui devaient flotter dans son esprit.

-Tiens, _fit la reine en sortant la veste rouge de son sac de voyage._

-Tu y as pensé !

-Oui quand je suis passée chez moi pour faire mon sac...

-Tu aurais préféré que je revienne c'est ça ? _taquina Emma_.

-Hum...

Emma n'insista pas, confuse devant la réponse curieusement peu enjouée de son amie. Elle prit la veste entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple bout de tissu pour elle. C'était un souvenir, de nombreux souvenirs.

-Merci.

-On en parle plus, je la trouve quand même mieux que celle que tu te traîne depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Emma regarda sa veste en cuir bleu posée en vrac à coté de son sac. Elle en profita pour déblayer le lit de ses affaires et récupéra son portable.

-Je vais prévenir mes parents et Henry de notre avancé.

-Fait donc, pendant ce temps je vais lire un peu _, acquiesça la Maire, lasse_.

Régina déposa le sac sur le sol. Elle récupéra un boitier rectangulaire et le roman de _Maxime Chattam_ qu'elle avait emporté. Prit le temps de s'installer confortable sur le lit et mit ses lunettes avant d'ouvrir son livre à la page désirer. Emma observait chacun de ses gestes méticuleux et même les plus insignifiants étaient délivrés avec délicatesse. Comme le simple fait de replacer ses lunettes, de tourner une page ou de remonter sa main pour placer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, d'une façon si détachée.

-Emma, tes parents, _somma la brune sans un regard._

Elle arrivait aussi à être effrayante en quelques secondes.

-Oui... j'y vais. Je te passerais Henry.

-Bien.

La brune attendit que la porte se referme sur Emma pour lever les yeux de son livre et esquissa un sourire attendrit. Elle ne pouvait contrôler son cœur, cette attirance qui la tirailler de l'intérieur mais au moins elle savait divinement bien créer un masque d'impassibilité. La situation était plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait et elle ressentait une certaine appréhension à l'idée de peut-être forcer la main de son shérif.

C'était à la fois tellement excitant et grisant.

Elle se replongea dans son thriller, mais hélas n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour lire plus de deux lignes.

OOooOO

Emma avait passé une bonne heure à tout expliquer à ses parents qui tenaient tous deux à lui parler. Henry avait entendu la conversation alors quand elle l'eut au téléphone, il n'en demanda pas plus mais s'isola dans sa chambre pour aborder tout autre chose.

 _-Je sais que Mary Margaret t'a déjà demandé, mais ça se passe bien avec maman ?_

-Oui bien sûre, tu t'inquiètes à ce point ?

 _-Non... surtout que j'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez bien plus proche qu'avant, tenta le garçon.  
_  
-Oh heu... oui c'est vrai enfin nous sommes amies, _la blonde sentit la chaleur empourprer ses joues._

 _-Juste des amies?_

-Hey gamin tu insinues quoi là ?

 _-Oh bah j'sais pas... maman à des attentions envers toi, vous ne voulez pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, vous partez toutes les deux en Road-Trip et maintenant vous êtes dans la même chambre d'hôtel… y a de quoi se poser des questions._

-Mais non tu te fais des films, _ricana la blonde ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre._

 _-En tout cas mes deux mères ensembles ça en ferait baver plus d'un, lâcha le brun par provocation._

-Non mais comment on t'a élevé ! Je vais te passer ton autre mère on verra ce qu'elle en dira tiens !

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et allait interpeller la mère adoptive d'Henry quand elle se figea sur le seuil.

Henry riait de sa remarque à l'autre bout du fil mais Emma l'entendait à peine.

Les lunettes de biais tombaient légèrement sur son nez, le livre manquait de glisser d'entre ses doigts pour tomber au sol. Régina s'était endormie la tête penchée sur le coté dont quelques mèches entravaient son visage apaisé.

-Je ne peux pas te la passer, elle dort. Je t'embrasse bonhomme, _souffla-t-elle._

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'elle raccrocha.

Hypnotisée par le tableau qui s'offrait à elle, Emma déposa le portable sur la commode en face du lit sans la lâcher des yeux. Ses bottes laissées à l'abandon, elle s'approcha à pas feutrés vers la Maire alors que son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle prit délicatement le livre, où les doigts fins glissèrent sur la couverture sans que la belle brune endormit n'esquisse un geste. Le livre sur la table de chevet, elle serra les broches des lunettes noires entre ses doigts et les retira sans geste brusque avant de refermer chaque battant pour les mettre de côté.

Elle admirait cette partie d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçue auparavant. Cette douceur. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration lente et régulière, alors Emma osa écarter les quelques mèches de son visage. Oui cette femme était sublime et loin de tout, elle avait l'impression de la découvrir.

Cette ambiance plus posée et sa présence lui faisaient du bien. Elle fit le tour et s'allongea à ses cotés sans prendre la peine de se mettre sous les draps ou de se changer. Les yeux rivés au plafond elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé, à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti en si peu de temps. Le matelas bougea légèrement. En détournant les yeux elle tomba sur le dos de la brune qui s'était replacée plus confortablement. Pourquoi attendre une preuve ? Elle lui avait dit lui faire confiance, alors pourquoi ne la croyait-elle pas ?

Elle se mit sur le coté et remarqua que la brune frissonnait. Sa raison voulait alors résister à l'attraction qu'elle ressentait mais son corps fit complètement l'inverse. Elle se rapprocha pour se retrouver plaquée contre son dos. La reine ne bougea pas et se détendit contre le corps chaud de la blonde. Des pensées quelque peu déplacées l'assaillir fermant les yeux pour ne pas y succomber.

Le visage enfoui dans la chevelure d'ébène Emma s'enivra du parfum fruité qui s'en dégageait. Avec un peu plus d'assurance qu'elle ne pensait avoir en cet instant, elle passa son bras sur les côtes de Régina et effleura le matelas du bout des doigts ne sachant quoi faire de sa main. Elle était sûrement folle. Complètement folle. Mais se disait que si la folie ressemblait à cela alors elle s'en fichait. Son cœur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus fort à une allure effrénée. Elle soupira d'aise de se sentir aussi vivante et apaisée. De s'entourer de cette chaleur si réconfortante et agréable.

Un frisson la parcourut quand une main effleura la peau de son avant bras pour descendre jusqu'à sa main. Dans le silence, les doigts fins s'entrelacèrent aux siens.

Ce soir, dans cette chambre, elle allait mourir de béatitude.

C'est alors qu'elle ne se sentit même pas partir dans ses songes.

OOooOO

Au réveil Régina, sentit un souffle dans son cou. Elle allait se retourner quand son épaule endolorie par la nuit la rappela à l'ordre. Son cœur se gonfla quand elle se détourna légèrement pour suivre de ses yeux le bras protecteur qui reposait sur elle. Que s'était-il passé dans la tête d'Emma pour qu'elle soit aussi proche ? Elle roula sur le côté pour voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent doucement, émergeant d'un sommeil réparateur.

-Je ne te pensais pas si tactile.

-Hum… tu frissonnais, _grogna la blonde avec un sourire_.

-Et c'est la seule raison ?

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et s'écarta légèrement de la brune. L'observant toujours elle plaça son bras sous sa joue.

-J'avais envie.

-Et tes prom…

Les doigts d'Emma s'étaient posés sur la bouche de Régina dont les yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise.

-On verra le moment venu.

Régina crut mourir quand elle sentit les doigts d'Emma effleurer ses lèvres et s'attarder sur sa mâchoire.

Son cœur s'emballa quand la blonde avança son visage vers elle et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle soupira d'aise mais n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

-Ne joue pas avec moi Emma, tu pourrais le regretter, _souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce et menaçante._

-Oui, je sais, _son sourire s'évanouit et après une dernière caresse sur la joue chaude de la brune, elle se releva pour disparaître dans la salle de bain._

Régina resta allongée un petit moment avant de se relever et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Le cœur au bord du gouffre, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas un pas vers elle qui s'évanouirait de plusieurs en arrière.

-Je t'offre le petit déj', _lança la blonde, l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte faisant sursauter Régina._

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Pour être ici, avec moi.

C'était certain, elle allait fondre. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse.

OOooOO

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bien accompagné ! Barry Frost, _se présenta l'inspecteur en prenant la main de Régina pour la lui serrer tendrement, un sourire charmeur._

-Ouai… par contre tu connais la fondation « court toujours », _grogna la blonde, devant le regard en coin de Régina qui étouffa un rire._

Était-elle jalouse en plus de cela ?

Barry lâcha la main avec un sourire gêné et la leva en signe d'acceptation. Il les laissa passer tel un gentleman vers les canapés et fauteuils du hall et commanda trois cafés.

-Bon au sujet de Lily… Le FBI s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait été poussée par son petit ami de l'époque, _cette histoire rappela vaguement quelque chose à Emma. Lily avait vraiment le don pour tomber sur les mauvaises personnes._ Voyant en elle un bon moyen de coincer les trois autres dont le tueur, ils lui ont proposé de donner les noms des cambrioleurs en échange d'une protection.

-Je présume que la protection n'a pas duré longtemps ?

-Le temps qu'ils s'en prennent à elle et que le FBI décide de la faire passer pour morte.

-Donc elle a accepté de les balancer.

-T'as tout compris.

-Où elle est maintenant ?

-J'ai pu accéder au dossier confidentiel. Ils lui ont crée une nouvelle identité. J'ai lu aussi qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de quitter le pays.

-Elle peut quand même, être n'importe où…

-Eh bien détrompes-toi, c'est étrange mais elle est restée dans le coin.

-Quoi ?

Elle échangea un regard avec Régina qui semblait la comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler.

-J'ai trouvé une adresse au nom d'une certaine Starla, dans une banlieue de Portland.

-Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou dans le Maine ?

-Le destin Emma, _rappela la brune._

-Fichu destin !

-Vous m'expliquez là ?

-Oh moins t'en sais, mieux ce serra mon p'tit Barry.

-Mystérieuse comme toujours ! Bon tiens tu as tout ce qu'il te faut là dedans, _il lui tendit le dossier, elle le prit et resta pensive quelques instants_. Mais… Emma, fais gaffe à toi quand même.

La shérif lui sourit, attendrit par l'attention de son ami.

-Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Monsieur Frost, _fit Régina en lui tendant la main alors qu'ils s'étaient tous trois levés._

-De même Madame Mills. A plus Emma et la prochaine fois n'attends pas trop longtemps pour donner des news, _fit l'inspecteur deux doigts partant de son front dans un signe de salut militaire._

-Passe le bonjour à Jane et Maura de ma part.

-J'y manquerais pas, _fit-il d'une voix forte avec un dernier_ _signe de la main_ _, déjà dos à elles._

-Bon eh bien si on allait chercher miss Page ? _proposa Régina._

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire et engagèrent le pas vers la sortie.

* * *

 **La musique dans la voiture que Régina ne veut pas entendre est This is a love song de Lily Wood and The Prick.**

 **Et donc pour celles et ceux qui connaissent vous aurez reconnu le clin d'œil à Rizzoli and Isles.**

 **J'attends vos avis :)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'étoile noire

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Voila la suite du Road-Trip.**

 **Je rappel que cette fiction n'est pas un Cross-Over mais j'ai gardé certains personnage et en utilise d'autre. J'espère que cela vous plaira car j'y mets tout mon coeur !**

 **Je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos reviews tout aussi amusante, agréable à lire les unes que les autres mais aussi vos follows, favs. Merci aussi à ceux qui me lise sans signifier leurs présence en espérant que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Étant en vacance et sur mon portable je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à certaine reviews mais sachez que je les lis toujours.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne lecture surtout**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'étoile noire.**

* * *

 _Nous faisons tous partis de ce monde à la_ _recherche d'un bonheur incertain, d'un sourire réconfortant, d'un rire_ _à_ _partager. Nous allons vers l'inconnue en_ _nous demandant ce qu'il adviendra de demain. Ne devrions-nous pas au contraire profiter de chaque instant de notre présent ?_

* * *

 _-"Starla Drey"_ murmura la blonde tel un psaume.

La petite coccinelle était à l'arrêt en face de la maison de Lily alias Starla dans la banlieue quasiment déserte de Portland. Un endroit oublié de tous, idéal pour changer de vie. Emma relisait encore et encore le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains. Les chefs d'accusations, les détails de l'affaire ainsi que ceux portant sur des faits plus anciens, les procédures, les quelques preuves, les noms et quelques descriptions des trois hommes toujours recherchés par la police et le FBI. Une affaire bien plus grosse qu'il n'y paraissait. Non ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire cambriolage. Dans quoi t'étais-tu embarquée Lily cette fois ? se demanda la shérif en observant la petit baraque de l'autre côté de la rue.

-C'est plutôt étrange comme nom, _reconnut Régina, sortant Emma de sa réflexion._

-Sauf quand on en connait la signification.

-Tu m'expliques ? _demanda la brune, perplexe._

Emma ferma le dossier et se recentra sur les orbes noires qui la fixaient avec intérêt.

- _Drey_ signifit "Marque du passé" en langue des dragons.

-Tu connais la langue des dragons ? _s'étonna la brune._

-Oui... fin non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, en faite cela vient d'un jeu vidéo qu'on appréciait toutes les deux. On y avait joué dans la fameuse maison qu'on avait squattée et on avait trouvé une liste de vocabulaire assez impressionnante.

-Pourquoi ce mot en particulier ?

-Il nous symbolisait, _répondit Emma, tout d'un coup bien songeuse._ _La curiosité apparente de sa passagère la fit continuer_. Nous étions des fugueuses, sans but, sans attache, sans passé heureux… Nous avions nos propres marques qu'elles soient visibles ou non. Le FBI a dû lui laisser l'opportunité de choisir son identité et je comprends qu'elle ait pris ce mot en particulier. Les marques restent en nous malgré le temps.

-Je… _les mots se perdirent dans le fond de sa gorge_.

Elle le savait, elle avait crée cette vie, elle avait bâti son passé tortueux par égoïsme, par vengeance. Et aujourd'hui, elle voulait en savoir plus, panser les cicatrices et les plaies qui l'empêchaient quelques fois d'avancer. Au fond d'elle une petite voix lui disait qu'elle ne regrettait rien, était-ce l'ancienne reine qui sommeillait encore en elle ? Était-ce encore de l'égoïsme que de ce dire qu'elle aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était devenue ? Les yeux baissés elle sentit une main se poser sous son menton et faire pression pour l'obliger à se replonger dans le regard clair de la conductrice.

-Mais ce passé m'a fait tel que je suis.

C'était comme si elle avait lu en elle, comme si les portes du passé s'ouvraient pour accueillir ce présent. Et c'était cette Emma qu'elle voulait, non celle qu'elle aurait pu être. Mais dans un sens elle ne le saura jamais. Et, n'avait pas envie de le savoir d'ailleurs.

-Chaque jour je suis étonnée par ce que je découvre de toi.

Un sourire timide aux lèvres, Emma coupa le contact avec sa main tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas inappropriée de sa part d'avoir agi ainsi. Elle se perdit dans le fond des yeux foncés qui la fixaient avec une certaine tendresse, au moment même où une chaleur saisissante l'envahissait de toute part.

-Tu es une geek, _lâcha soudainement la Maire, amusé, cassant ce moment de flottement._

-Ça m'étonne que tu connaisses ce mot... oh Henry ? _réalisa-t-elle._

-Hum hum.

-Ah bah c'est que tu ne nous as pas vus jouer à Call of Duty !

-Ce jeu de guerre, violent et où l'on tue des gens ?

-Ça ne devrais pas te choquer pourtant, _provoqua la blonde un sourire taquin sur le visage._ _  
_  
-J'étais plus subtile, _fit la reine avec fierté_.

-Oui j'ai vu ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Ma petite excursion dans le passé avec Killian.

-Oh la fameuse Princesse _Léia_ ? Cette robe rouge devait t'aller à merveille, _fit Regina d'une voix douce, un sourire en coin, légèrement nostalgique._

C'était à ce moment là qu'Emma avait ramené Marianne mais Régina n'en était plus affectée. Cela avait été une révélation plus qu'une sorte de trahison.

-En tout cas tu n'avais pas bien pris ma soudaine familiarité.

-J'étais une _Reine_ et non une amie. D'ailleurs, je n'oublierais jamais ton tact légendaire, _taquina la brune devant un regard ahurie_.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu sous cet aspect et je dois dire que c'était assez... impressionnant.

-Et encore tu n'avais pas tout vu. Si tu n'avais pas été sous les traits d'une pimbéche, je t'aurais peut-être enfermé dans ma chambre cette nuit là, _lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment_.

-Quoi ? _s'écria la blonde, quelque peu choquée,_ Mais...

Le ventre d'Emma se contracta à la seule vision de la reine dans une robe ajustée. Elle en eut même des rougeurs.

-C'est si facile de te mettre mal à l'aise, _nargua la brune._

Emma la fusilla du regard.

-Et pourquoi Starla ? _continua Régina comme si de rien n'était._ _  
_  
-Starla est le surnom que je lui ai donné alors qu'elle venait de me montrer sa cicatrice en forme d'étoile.

-Et quel est le rapport ?

-Princesse Starla est un dessin animé de 1995. Je tombais dessus quand j'étais à l'orphelinat et aussi dans les magasins sur les télés en vitrine. Quand j'ai vu son étoile cela m'a tout suite fait penser à cette princesse. A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Le dessin animé parle de l'héritière du royaume d'Avalon. Elle reçoit un joyau et doit sauver le royaume alors que Merlin en a été exclu par sa tante. Et pendant son périple elle fait même face à la sorcière Morga... Quoi ? Non tu es entrain de rire là ?

Régina essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son rire derrière sa main mais la question l'en dissuada. Elle se moqua allégrement de la blonde, un peu contrariée par cet éclat de rire.

-Oh non mais tu verrais ta tête et comment tu me racontes tout ça, on dirait une petite fille. Il manquerait plus que tu me dises qu'elle montait une Licorne ! _se moqua la brune._

-C'était le cas, _grogna Emma les bras croisés._

Régina avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait devant la mine déconfite de la blonde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait jamais autant rit. Elle se calma et l'observa.

-Emma, excuses-moi mais c'était tellement… mignon.

-Mouai... _bougonna la blonde la tête enfouie dans sa veste rouge._

-Oh non tu ne vas pas bouder quand même ? Merci un _Swan_ à m'occuper ça m'a suffit !

-Oh bah zut moi qui pensait que tu me lirais une histoire avant de m'endormir, _osa-t-elle dire d'une voix railleuse._

Régina posa sa main sur la cuisse de son shérif et avança vers elle un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Oh non ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire avant de dormir, _fit-elle ses mots sonnant comme un envoûtement._

Emma sentit ses joues s'empourprer en comprenant l'allusion. La température plus élevée, elle déglutit en essayant de ne pas regarder la lèvre que Régina était entrain de mordre. Un regard profondément ancré dans ses yeux clairs.

-Ça reste à voir.

Oh non! Oh mon dieu! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle constamment sans réfléchir ?

-Et qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ? _demanda la brune d'une voix suave, un désir déjà bien présent._

Emma sentait son souffle se raréfié, son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine. Elle était attirée comme un aimant par elle, par ses lèvres et se demandait même si la magicienne ne l'avait pas envoutée.

Elle toucha la joue tout prés d'elle du bout des doigts alors que ceux de Régina glissaient à l'intérieur de sa cuisse la faisant frémir d'excitation.

C'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit mais c'était aussi plus fort qu'elle. Un autre frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se mit sur le côté pour lui faire face. Tandis que le dossier glissa entre ses doigts, elle se rapprocha doucement de la femme qui remplissait ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se coupèrent quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un effleurement délicat. Le baiser éparpilla le reste de doutes qui étaient encore présent en elle. Son cœur explosa littéralement, alors que sa main se retrouvait emmêlée dans la chevelure ébène. Tous ses sens en éveils, elle pouvait sentir l'afflux d'émotions arriver à son cerveau, une pression sur le bras de la Maire qui n'avait pas bougé sa main. Un gémissement discret intensifia ce baiser qui se faisait déjà plus passionnel. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle lui faire baisser toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était érigées pendant de nombreuses années ? Comment arrivait-elle à lui faire perdre le sens des priorités et même la raison ? Comment faisait-elle pour la figer d'un simple regard, l'attirer au simple son de sa voix ? Une pression sur la cuisse la fit revenir sur terre. Elle serra les jambes et arrêta la main qui s'aventurée bien trop loin pour elle. Elle s'éloigna des lèvres tant désirables, les joues rougies et échauffées par le désir qu'elle lui procurait d'un simple baiser.

-C'est un bon début, _souffla Régina_.

Un bruit de véhicule attira l'attention d'Emma plus habituée que sa comparse à être en planque dans sa voiture. Elle se détourna soudainement et aperçut l'arrivée inopinée d'un Pickup noir. Emma s'enfonça dans son siège, obligeant Régina à se coucher presque sur elle.

Des dents entamèrent son oreille et surprise elle se tourna vers la forfaitaire de cet acte malvenu. Un sourire aux lèvres Régina vit son regard outré et ne comprit pas de suite le problème.

-Non mais on n'est pas entrain de jouer là !

Régina interloquée se releva pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors mais fut tout de suite rattraper par la blonde qui la somma de ne pas bouger.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir...

Une main la coupa et la shérif se pressa de détourner la tête pour éviter les yeux perçant et assassin de la reine.

Le regard dépassant à peine du rebord de la vitre elle vit le Pickup s'avancer lentement devant la maison et s'arrêter quelques instants sans que personne n'en sorte. Alors qu'Emma entendait les gémissements rauque et vindicatifs de la brune elle vit le bolide noir continuer sa route après quelques secondes.

-C'est bon.

Régina se déroba et les bras croisés, harponna les yeux de la blonde de deux lames acérées. Celle-ci se redressa alors qu'elle aurait préférer s'enfoncer dans l'intégralité de son siège.

-C'était quoi ce cinéma ?

-On est en planque je te rappelle et qui dit planque dit qu'on doit se cacher, rester silencieuse et pas s'amuser à... bref...

-En même temps si tu ne m'expliques pas je ne peux pas le savoir, j'ai beau lire des thrillers, la vrai vie et ce monde n'ont rien à voir avec ce que je connais.

-Hum... excuses-moi mais j'étais un peu... préoccupée.

-Par quoi ?

-Par toi pardi.

-Dit de suite que je suis un élément perturbateur ! _s'énerva-t-elle._

-Non bien sûr que non... _le sourcil interrogateur qui s'arqua sur le visage halé de la brune la fit réaliser qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire avant de s'enfoncer dans une explication qui ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses._

-Bon soit, alors qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Je n'ai pas pu voir leurs têtes mais soit c'est encore la protection du FBI, ce que je doute fortement, soit ce sont nos chers cambrioleurs... ou d'autre gars que Lily se serait mis à dos.

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas rentrés ?

-Si ce sont des types louches, ils savent peut-être qu'elle a eut une protection et n'osent pas attirer plus l'attention en entrant chez elle. Tous dépens de ce qu'ils veulent, _expliqua Emma, préoccupée_.

-De ce qu'ils veulent ?

-La tuer ou la kidnapper.

-Donc ils en savent plus que prévu ?

-Si c'était eux, en effet il y a du avoir une fuite, _fit Emma en attrapant le dossier à ses pieds_.

-Tu crois que c'est notre faute ?

Emma réfléchit puis se reporta sur la brune dont un certain attrait s'affichait pleinement sur ses traits.

-Non, je ne crois pas. C'est une curieuse coïncidence…

-Et un problème de plus… _pensa Régina à voix haute._

-J'ai ce qu'il faut, _fit Emma en ouvrant la boite à gant faisant apparaître aux yeux de sa passagère un Berreta chargé._

Emma avait peut-être emporté son arme mais face à des hommes armés ferait-elle le poids ? Et elle, elle qui n'avait pas sa magie pour l'aider. Elle avait beau se débrouiller dans l'art de l'escrime ce genre d'arme ne se trouvait pas au quatre coins de la rue et ne passait pas inaperçu…

Elles attendirent assez longtemps pour être sûre qu'ils ne soient plus à proximité et sortirent de la voiture afin de s'engager dans la rue vers le trottoir d'en face. L'arme calée dans la ceinture de la blonde, sous son t-shirt.

Sur le seuil de la petite maison les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et Emma sonna mais aucun bruit ne fit écho. La shérif observa la rue sentant comme un frisson désagréable parcourir son dos, l'impression dérangeante qu'on l'épiait. Ne voyant personne elle s'aventura à faire le tour pour déceler une entrée moins exposée. Elle arriva à une fenêtre coulissante à l'arrière du baraquement, celle-ci était cassée mais avec un peu de force et de patience elle arriva à l'ouvrir. Elle allait pénétrer dans le salon quand son regard dériva vers la brune. Les bras croisés droite sur ses talons aiguilles, vêtue d'une jupe tailleur et d'une chemise blanche visible sous sa veste la Maire arqua un sourcil interrogatif.

-Ok, _soupira la blonde comprenant qu'elle ne la suivrait pas_ , fais le tour je vais t'ouvrir.

Elle pénétra dans le petit salon et le traversa en quelques pas pour ouvrir le loquet de la porte d'entrée et permettre à sa comparse de rentrer à son tour.

-Charmant, _lâcha Régina en voyant le désordre._

-Elle a l'air de vivre seule, _s'enquit Emma._

Elle fureta un regard curieux dans la pièce et le couloir alors que Régina s'occupait de la cuisine.

-J'y pense mais tu devrais peut-être prévenir ton ami pour le Pickup, _conseilla-t-elle en suivant Emma dans le couloir._

-Si je fais ça ils risquent de tous rappliquer. La police de Boston je peux la gérer mais pour le FBI c'est une autre histoire. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les avoir sur le dos alors que je suis accompagnée d'une femme qui n'a aucun état civil. Il n'ont pas à faire de recherche sur toi mais on ne sait jamais… Puis il n'y a pas assez de preuve.

-Vu comme ça...

-Mais je ne suis pas rassurée...

-Tu penses qu'ils pourraient revenir ?

-Où ils attendent simplement dans l'ombre qu'on les conduise à elle. En espérant que ce ne soit pas ceux que l'on redoute.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais juste faire venir Monsieur Frost ?

-Où simplement se la jouer discrète.

-Tu joues avec le feu Emma.

-Ah non ça c'est ton domaine !

La blonde ricana devant la visible consternation de la Maire et s'affaira à regarder dans les différentes pièces afin d'y trouver une quelconque piste qui les amènerait vers Lily.

-D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais rencontré tes amis de la Police de Boston, _s'interrogea la brune suivant toujours Emma vers ce qui semblait être la chambre de Lily._

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

-Certes mais c'est l'occasion.

-Ah en faite c'est assez drôle _._

-C'est à dire ? _fit Régina d'un air suspicieux._

-Qu'est ce que… _commença la blonde qui s'éclipsa vers la dernière pièce._

-Si elle continue de changer de sujet constamment je vais finir par la tuer, _marmonna la reine avant de la suivre_ _les mains dans les poches de son manteau._

Emma rentra dans la fameuse chambre et bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés n'en revenait pas. Face à un mur parsemé d'image et de photo elle reconnaissait les personnages du livre "Once Upon a Time". Tous les habitants important de storybrooke y était présent, ainsi qu'une carte avec des points d'interrogations. Certains personnages étaient liés entre eux par des traits rouges. Mais le pire était sa propre photo entourée plusieurs fois en rouge, lié à ses parents qui eux étaient tous deux affublés d'une croix écarlate.

-Elle sait, _souffla Emma._

-Et je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop tes parents.

-Elle veut se venger.

Régina observa la jeune femme prostrée devant cette troublante découverte. Si Lily devenait une menace elle ne savait pas ce que pourrait faire Emma pour l'empêcher de mettre à exécution son plan. Même si la fille de Snow en voulait à ses parents elle ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal. Elle espérait que leur ancienne amitié, la culpabilité qu'elles ressentiraient l'une et l'autre, les empêcherait de faire quelque chose de stupide.

-Il faut la retrouver au plus vite, _somma la blonde qui se détourna du tableau_.

-Il n'y avait aucune autre information sur elle dans le dossier ?

-Non, le FBI sera prévenu si elle essaye de quitter le pays mais pour le reste il la laisse livrée à elle même, je me demande même s'ils ne l'ont pas perdu de vu. J'ai lu que l'un des cambrioleurs, Mike Delfino avait été arrêté quelques temps après mais il n'y avait pas assez de preuve contre lui, même avec la parole de Lily, _résuma Emma en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce._ Je crois qu'ils attendent simplement de retrouver les deux autres ou que ce Mike face l'erreur de trop. Mais cet homme est assez influant et avec quelques billets on arrive à tout dans ce monde. En la faisant passer pour morte ils la pensaient peut-être en sécurité. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas que Lily ce soit soustraite de cette protection...

-Au vu de son parcours et de ce que tu m'en as dit en effet ce ne serait pas étonnant.

-Il doit bien y avoir des indices sur ce qu'elle fait de ses journées. C'est peut-être la banlieue, mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre ici sans un minimum de revenue.

Regina scruta la pièce méticuleusement et suivit la blonde qui était déjà retournée dans le salon pour fouiller la table basse, elle passa ses mains entre les coussins du canapé mais à part quelques paquets de ships, une boite de chewing gum et une télécommande, elle n'y trouva rien de plus.

-Vous avez un point commun en ce qui concerne le désordre, _provoqua la brune_.

-Le loft est mieux rangé, _se défendit la blonde tout en soulevant une liasse de magazine people._

-Parce que ta mère est une fée du logis, je suis sûre qu'elle siffle en faisant la vaisselle, _s'exclama la brune désabusée en observant d'une façon distraite les étagères poussiéreuses_.

-Toi tu as vu le dessin animé, _lança Emma, amusée, une serviette entre les doigts_. "Coffee Mug Dinner", _marmonna-t-elle._

-Eh oui malheureusement, avoir un enfant est des fois une vrai torture, _soupira la brune qui n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots d'Emma._

-Henry ne devait pas être pire que les autres.

Régina scrutait toujours la pièce quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le sourire attendrit de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que parler de l'enfance d'Henry était peut-être dérangeant pour elle. Mais au vu de son sourire c'était plus un réconfort qu'autre chose. Emma avait peut-être toujours voulu en savoir plus. Celle-ci s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la serviette en papier.

-Il y a un numéro et un nom. Je dirais que c'est un de ses admirateurs secret, _gloussa-t-elle._

-Donc elle serait souvent allée dans ce... Dinner ?

-Ou elle y travaille.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller voir, puis tu me parleras de tes amis de Boston, _sourit Regina._

-Si tu insistes… _soupira la blonde._ Tu n'auras cas m'offrir le déjeuner, _fit-elle pour finir avec un clin d'œil._

-Je vois qu'avec toi les informations se payent !

-J'aurais pu demander pire ! Puis j'ai faim.

-Le petit déjeuné copieux ne t'a pas suffit ! _hallucina la Maire sur ses talons en direction de la voiture jaune._

Régina contourna la voiture et avant de rentrer observa Emma qui lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse mélangé à de la malice. Elle avait l'impression de revoir son fils.

-Soit, j'espère que cette histoire en vaux la peine !

La shérif observa d'un œil avertit la rue mais aucune trace du Pickup, s'était-elle fait des idées ? Elle l'espérait secrètement.

De nouveau installée Emma regarda avec le GPS de son portable où se situait le fameux Dinner et fut surprise de voir qu'il était en bordure de route à côté d'une station service. Le crachotement habituel de la vieille voiture se fit entendre avant que les roues ne les emmènent à nouveau sur les routes du Maine.

-Comme on a encore de la route, je t'écoute _, lança Régina_.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire !

-Jamais.

-Et bien j'ai connue Jane Rizzoli en premier...

-Une conquête ?

-QUOI ? Non ! Jamais... mon dieu on se serait tapées dessus je pense. Puis elle préfère les rousses, _sourit Emma amusée par sa propre remarque._ Ne me regardes pas comme ça avec ce... sourcil ! Et laisse-moi finir !

-Très bien je ne voudrais pas énerver la princesse, _nargua la Maire les mains en l'air en signe d'acceptation._

Emma soupira, amusée et reprit le fil de la conversation.

-En faite elle m'a arrêté.

-Encore ?

-Par erreur ! Je cherchais un type peu commode pour une histoire d'escroquerie. C'était l'une de mes plus grosses missions en tant que chasseuse de prime. Alors quand je me suis rendu à un rendez-vous arrangé pour le coincer, je me suis retrouvée avec un cadavre et les flics sur le dos. J'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Bien sûre c'était un concours de circonstance, je n'avais rien fait, _précisa la shérif comme si c'était nécessaire._ Quand Jane a appris pour mon métier elle n'était pas vraiment ravie. Et je peux te dire que Jane Rizzoli en colère ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-L'homme qui m'avait engagé pour le coincer était son patron, c'était un piège. Il voulait le tuer depuis le début et a vu en moi un suspect idéal.

-Donc les chasseurs de prime ne sont pas appréciés ?

-Pas vraiment mais au final j'ai été d'une bonne aide dans différentes missions et affaires par la suite alors nos liens amicaux se sont renforcés, notamment avec son coéquipier Barry Frost que tu as vu.

-Oui, sympathique.

-Et un génie de l'informatique mais incapable de rester dans une pièce à la vue du sang, _elle ricana en repensant à la première fois où elle l'avait vu filer hors dune scène de crime. Parti vomir dans la pelouse entretenue de la riche famille qui l'avait appelé pour un contrat particulier._ Nos relations étaient surtout professionnelles. Cependant, je n'avais plus de soucis par la suite, à part quand nos affaires se mêlaient.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il est des fois difficile de faire entendre raison à Jane. J'avais des contrats à remplir et elle des criminels à coffrer alors quand on se croisait pour le même homme ça finissait en crise. C'était plutôt marrant avec le recul.

-Cela te plaisait alors ?

-Chasseuse de prime ? _le hochement de tête répondit à sa question._ Oui au début, j'avais besoin d'un boulot qui bouge, où je sois libre de mes mouvements.

-Au début ?

-Je m'en suis lassée, j'avais besoin de... changement. Puis Henry est arrivé le jour de mon anniversaire.

Régina resta silencieuse. Elle se rappela de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait eue pour son fils, de Graham qu'elle avait appelé en pleine nuit pour qu'il le retrouve. Son cœur se serra en pensant à son ancien shérif qu'elle avait tué de ses propres mains par rage.

-La police m'avait traversé l'esprit, _continua la blonde ne voyant pas le trouble de sa passagère_. Cela aurait pu me plaire mais la prison n'a pas aidé et puis l'autorité et moi ça à toujours fait deux.

-Ah ça je te le confirme, _intervient la Maire pour sortir de ce moment houleux dans lequel elle s'était quelque peu perdu._

-Je suis un très bon shérif ! _se défendit Emma_.

-Peut-être mais tu es têtue, impatiente et il fallait toujours que je te cours après pour que les dossiers se retrouvent à temps sur mon bureau.

-Tu dis ça mais je suis certaine que tu aimais me rendre visite au commissariat, _taquina la blonde._

-Oh oui pour t'étrangler.

-Régina...

-A ce moment là je te rappelle que nous n'étions pas en bon terme, tu essayais de me rendre publiquement responsable d'escroquerie et ...

-Toi tu essayais de me virée à coup de pied au fesses, chacun son truc, _fit la blonde en haussant les épaules._

-Je ne l'aurais pas exprimé ainsi mais c'est un peu ça, _avoua_ _la Maire._

-Et maintenant on en est là...

La phrase en suspension dans l'air ambiant, Régina posa ses yeux sur sa conductrice et celle-ci souriait discrètement perdu dans ses souvenirs. De bons souvenirs à en jugé par l'air enjoué qu'elle affichait. Tout les s'éparaient et pourtant elles étaient liée par une force qui les dépassait.

-Si tu me parlais de cette fameuse Maura dont j'ai entendu le nom au téléphone ?

-Oh, Maura Isles je ne la connais pas vraiment. Je l'ai croisée quelques fois et c'est une femme charmante, une scientifique passionnée.

-Mais encore ?

-Elle est médecin légiste à la BPD mais n'a jamais suivie les normes, pourtant très à cheval sur certaine règle. Toujours très aprêté à la pointe de la mode, je la voyais des fois arriver en talon aiguille sur les scènes de crime, _pouffa la blonde_. Une femme intelligente et qui peut parler des heures de sujets tout aussi variés les uns que les autres. Une vraie encyclopédie sur patte.

-En effet elle doit être intéressante, _fit la brune, pensive._

 _-_ Elle l'est mais d'après Jane, elle est presque incapable d'avoir une relation normale avec les être vivants. D'où son métier…

Régina resta muette quelques instants, bien qu'entourée de cœur battant à l'unisson elle était poursuivit par de nombreux mort. Fut un temps elle aurait pu être comme Maura, sensible sous sa carapace et incapable de se comporter comme il se doit avec les autres.

-Donc Jane et Maura sont... ensembles ? _demanda la brune pour briser le silence qui s'était établi entre elles._

-C'est la partie ambigüe de l'histoire. Elles sont meilleure amie, s'engueule tout le temps et se cherchent constamment. Crois-moi de l'extérieur, certains regards et certains actes ne se manquent pas. Jane est incapable de comprendre ses sentiments et ne voit que ce qui est évident. Maura quant à elle, est bien trop emprise par son monde pour en prendre conscience.

-Oui un peu comme nous, _sourit la brune._

-On n'était pas meilleure amie.

-Tu ne déments pas le reste.

-Oui... C'est vrai... par contre tu es assez manipulatrice.

-J'aime avoir ce que je désire, _conclua-t-elle d'une voix grave._

Emma n'osait pas croiser le regard flamboyant qui était posé sur elle et lui brûlait la joue. Elle aperçut le panneau de la station service et après un rapide coup d'œil à son rétro continua son trajet comme si de rien n'était.

-Emma ? Qu'est ce que...

-Ils nous suivent.

Régina vit le fameux Pickup noir qui les talonnait de loin.

-Tu es sûre que c'est eux ?

-Oui cela fait un moment déjà. On va rouler vers la prochaine ville et s'arrêter, tu me dois toujours le déjeuner, _rappela Emma._

Régina resta sceptique mais faisait bien plus confiance à la jeune femme dans une telle situation. Après tout elle ne s'y connaissait pas en filature.

OOooOO

Après une demi-heure de route elles s'arrêtèrent dans la ville de Lewiston devant la devanture atypique d'une auberge : Le "Munroe Inn". Le Pickup continua sa route quelques mètres avant de se stopper pour se garer devant une des maisons voisines.

Emma prit soin de prendre toutes ses affaires et suivit par Régina entra dans l'auberge. Alors que la Maire s'installait déjà à la table que lui avait indiqué Emma, celle-ci resta quelques minutes au comptoir et la rejoignit.

Les assiettes arrivèrent et Emma attaqua la sienne avec entrain.

-Je peux savoir quel est ton plan à part t'empiffrer ?

-Tu verras en tant voulu, tu me fais confiance Rég' ? _demanda-t-elle un regard furtif sur le côté._

La table était plutôt bien située de telle sorte qu'elle avait une légère vue sur l'entrée.

-Rég' ? _s'exaspéra la brune à l'entente de ce surnom_. Même si je ne devrais peut-être pas, je te fais confiance, oui.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Régina n'eut pas le temps de voir les personnes qui venait d'entrée qu'Emma la fixa d'un air plus sérieux que d'accoutumé avant de continuer.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

-Quoi ? _prise au dépourvu Régina écarquilla les yeux et compris en apercevant enfin les deux hommes au comptoir. Leurs regards malfaisant déjà posés sur elles._

Les deux hommes en question, étaient pour l'un assez grand, brun avec une barbe entretenue et d'une carrure assez imposante. C'était un hispanique au vue de son aspect. Il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces et venait d'enlever ses lunettes noires. L'autre avait l'air plus intimidé, blond, de taille moyenne et de carrure normale. Habillé seulement d'un jean et une chemise à carreau affreusement laide. Régina reconnaissait là les quelques descriptions qu'elle avait lues dans le dossier qu'elle avait parcouru le matin même.

Emma n'attendit pas que Régina sorte de sa torpeur et profita quelle se soit avancée vers elle pour l'embrasser. Hormis les regards intrigués des autres clients de l'auberge et les quelques revendications outrées mais passablement discrètes, la tactique était plutôt plaisante pour la brune. Les deux hommes soudainement peu sûrs d'eux se regardèrent d'un air interdit avant que le plus frêle ne hausse les épaules. L'hispanique ria jaune avant de bousculer son acolyte et de sortir en trombe de l'auberge.

Régina sentit les lèvres douces se dérober, à regret elle suivit du regard les deux suiveurs dans la rue.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette tactique va les empêcher de continuer à nous suivre.

-J'en sais rien mais j'avais envie.

-Emma ! _s'indigna la brune._

-J'ai dit à l'aubergiste qu'on était la pour un week-end en amoureuse et qu'on ne voulait pas être dérangées.

-Voyez-vous ça !

-Pour le moment ma tactique marche, _continua la blonde, victorieuse_. On finit et ensuite on trouve une voiture.

-Attends tu veux abandonner ta chère coccinelle ?

-Non mais j'ai prit une chambre pour la nuit donc on reviendra avec Lily.

-Ah... _fit Régina amère, à vrai dire elle se faisait déjà une joie de finir ce Road-Trip dans une voiture plus confortable._

Après un repas plutôt agréable comme si de rien n'était les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers leur chambre plutôt spacieuse et atypique. Régina fut ravie de remarquer que la blonde l'avait prise avec un grand lit deux places, se rappelant qu'elle avait prévu de ramener Lily, ce qui la laissa légèrement hésitante. Elles déposèrent leurs affaires avant de redescendre.

Emma aperçut la porte qui les amena vers un passage derrière l'auberge, celui-ci aboutit dans une rue parallèle. Après quelques kilomètres à pied prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer malgré le cliquetis des talons de la Maire, une vieille Mercedes attira l'attention de la blonde. Elle arrêta le vieillard qui venait juste d'en sortir pour lui montrer son insigne de shérif. L'homme hébété acquiesça machinalement et en resta pantois pendant plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'une blonde était entrain de partir au volant de sa voiture.

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de voler une voiture ?

-Non je la réquisitionne c'est différent, puis je la lui ramènerais dans la soirée, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

-Et s'il appelait la police ?

-Pff tu parles au pire il leurs dira qu'une brune sulfureuse lui a prit sa voiture et je pense que les flics lui riront au nez.

-Une brune sulfureuse ?!

Régina était de plus en plus surprise par l'audace d'Emma, plus elle la côtoyait et plus elle se sentait furieusement attirée par elle alors que quelque fois il lui arrivait de dépasser les bornes. Elle la découvrait sous un jour nouveau, sans réel pression personnel, sans magie. Ces moments passés à ses côtés ne cessaient de confirmer son choix.

-Oui... enfin c'est parce qu'il s'est figé en te voyant.

-Je fais souvent cet effet au gens, _s'enquit Régina avant d'emporter la conductrice dans un rire étouffé._

Les minutes se firent plus courtes jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le panneau de la fameuse station, en espérant que les hommes n'aient pas eu l'idée de se ravitailler.

La Mercedes grise s'engagea dans la petite allé qui les mena au parking.

Une sensation étrange envahie la blonde. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'attirait dans cet endroit. Son instinct lui disait que Lily n'était pas loin.

-Prends les cafés et cherche de ton côté, je vais voir dans le magasin s'ils connaissent "Starla", _ordonna la Maire._

-Compris chef ! _s'exclama la blonde en stoppant le moteur de la voiture._

Elle observa quelques instants la silhouette de la brune se diriger vers la station essence et scruta les environs. Par chance le Pickup noir n'était pas en vue.

Emma entra dans le Dinner, faisant sonner la clochette de la porte d'entrée, et regarda à peine la serveuse qui essuyait le plan de travail.

-Deux cafés bien forts… _commanda la blonde_ , _occupée à observer la salle et les deux clients qui la peuplait._

 _La serveuse revint avec deux tasses à cafés qu'elle posa et décrocha un merci bien discret de sa cliente._

-Dur journée ? _demanda-t-elle en servant un café noir à Emma._

Celle-ci daigna relever les yeux et aperçu le poignet de la serveuse. Elle en resta bouche bée… L'étoile.

La blonde dévisagea sans pudeur la jeune femme et croisa alors son regard sombre et triste. Les cheveux châtain foncé, long et raide. Oui cela pourrait vraiment être _elle_.

-Une sacrée journée…

-On espère tous qu'elle se termine. Vous êtes en visite dans le coin ?

-En Road-Trip avec une amie.

-Vous avez de la chance, si je pouvais sortir de ce trou perdu je le ferais volontiers.

-Je veux bien le croire.

La serveuse allait s'éloigner mais Emma la rattrapa par le bras.

-Dites… on ne se serait pas déjà vu ? _demanda-t-elle faussement curieuse_.

-Eh bien une belle femme comme vous je m'en rappellerais, _répondit-elle un faux sourire sur les lèvres._

-Starla _?_ C'est original comme prénom, _fit-elle en zieutant son badge._

-Hum… merci ? _intriguée, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil._

-Mais ce n'est pas le votre, _rétorqua la blonde_ _._

-Comment ça _?_ Vous pensez que je suis _sous_ couverture ou un truc dans le genre _?_ _ricana la serveuse._ Vous êtes une baroudeuse, jolie et amusante ce sont des bons points pour vous.

Elle lui mentait sur quelques points et elle pouvait le voir même sans sa magie. La jeune femme fit un signe à son patron comme quoi elle prenait une pause et s'empressa de déposa le récipient de la cafetière ainsi que son tablier. Elle se dirigea peu après vers l'arrière du Dinner, pour sortir par une porte qui donnait sûrement sur l'extérieur.

Régina entra à son tour et observa d'un air intrigué la serveuse qui avait à peine disparu.

-Apparemment « Starla » travaillerait bien ici, _confia la brune une fois assisse en face d'Emma._

Sans un mot la shérif se leva d'un coup sous le regard interloqué de Régina qui s'empressa de la suivre.

Elles déboulèrent prés des poubelles et virent la serveuse s'enfuir en toute hâte les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

-Lily ! _Cria-t-elle à son intention._

Lily s'arrêta au milieu du parking. Elle aurait pu courir, s'enfuir, prendre le premier bus qui passait et disparaître, encore. Elle l'avait fait tant de fois, qu'une de plus ne changerait rien à sa vie. Mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se retourna. Emma venait vers elle, marchant lentement comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

-Ils vous envoient c'est ça ?

-Non.

-Alors qui êtes-vous ?

-Il y a un temps ou nous étions amies, un temps ou tu m'as montré une marque de ton passé. Celle gravé sur ta peau.

Lily sortit ses mains de ses poches et se rapprocha.

-Emma, _souffla-t-elle maintenant sûre de reconnaître la femme qui se tenait devant elle._

Cette femme qui faisait partie intégrante de son sombre passé.

Cette femme qu'elle ne pouvait oublier.

* * *

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Vous avez peut-être vu certain clins d'oeil a la série ou a d'autre.**

 **En espérant pouvoir vous faire lire le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Dangereuses retrouvailles

**Hello !**

 **Tout d'abord DE-SO-LEE pour mon retard ! Et oui j'ai galéré un peu même beaucoup pour ce chapitre et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, que votre attente sera récompensée...**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé, d'ailleurs je remercie encore ma Beta d'être patiente et de m'aider à me décoincer de certaines scènes sans quoi j'en serais toujours à m'arracher les cheveux ^^**

 **Les vacances ne sont pas forcément reposante et en plus j'avais une panne d'inspiration !**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent même dans l'ombre, qui me laissent des super reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive encore et toujours !**

 **Alors ne vous privez pas :p**

 **Bon sur ce, j'arrête de causer et je vous laisse lire !**

 **Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Dangereuses retrouvailles.**

* * *

 _When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night  
My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide_

 _I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger_

 _I wanna show how good we can be together_  
 _I wanna love you through the night, I'll be your sweet_  
 _disaster_

 _Nathalia Kills – Wonderland_

* * *

Le monde semblait s'être arrêté en cette après-midi ensoleillée. Quelques voitures se stationnaient près des pompes à essence ou sur le parking. La station était dans une zone peu fréquentée bien que quelques habitations y étaient visibles. Une sorte de minuscule zone résidentielle à une demi-heure de Portland où quelques bus jaune scolaire s'y arrêtaient pour déposer le peu d'enfants qui vivaient dans cet endroit délaissé par la population locale. Pourquoi travailler dans un endroit aussi éloigné de chez elle ? Un endroit si isolé et comme perdu dans la campagne profonde du Maine.

Un couple de voyageur laissa leur Harley sur le parking pour se diriger vers le Dinner sans vraiment porter une grande attention aux trois femmes qui se trouvaient devant.

Régina se rapprocha pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se jouait entre les deux femmes. Les yeux dans les yeux aucuns mots n'étaient échangés entre elles. Malgré les sourires timides la brune se disait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire et que les retrouvailles étaient plus troublantes qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. En cet instant elle se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas eu autre chose entre elles. L'abandon, les mensonges, les déceptions n'étaient pas les seules choses qui créaient cette atmosphère insolite.

-Emma on devrait peut-être rentrer et discuter tu ne crois pas ? _essaya la Maire._

La concernée demanda l'acceptation de Lily d'un simple regard. Elles n'avaient pas perdu leur complicité et se comprenaient comme quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Un signe furtif de tête et un soupir confirma la proposition de Régina. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient toutes en tête des questions qui leurs brûlaient désormais les lèvres.

La clochette retentit et Lily bien que réprimandée par son patron pour avoir fait une pause trop longue lui demanda de lui permettre exceptionnellement d'avoir sa fin d'après midi et qu'elle s'occuperait de la fermeture pour qu'il parte plus tôt. Le patron bedonnant, ce petit bonhomme dégarnit à l'allure joviale, acquiesça d'un regard plutôt curieux pour les deux femmes qui accompagnaient son employé.

Lily montra une table au milieu du Dinner, éloignée du couple de motard qui était arrivé plus tôt. Elle prit trois tasses et offrit enfin le café que Régina désirait et s'assit en face d'Emma et de la sortie. La Maire en bout de la petite table, trônait entre les deux anciennes amies.

Bien que le temps ce soit interrompu durant cette interminable seconde où Emma et Lily ne faisait que se croiser du regard sans même se parler, Régina entendait les secondes défiler au son de l'horloge du Dinner. L'ambiance pesante envahissait le silence de la salle seulement perturbée par les mastications et murmures du couple de motard. Pourtant rien ne passait la barrière du mutisme qu'avaient installé les deux femmes. La Maire naviguait de l'une à l'autre avec une exaspération sans nom. Quand daigneront-elles s'exprimer ?

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? _fût la seule question que Lily puisse poser pour briser ce calme désagréable au grand soulagement de la brune._

-J'ai un contact à la BPD, _répondit brièvement la blonde devant le regard indigné de Régina._

-Nous avons eu votre adresse et nous avons trouvé une serviette de ce Dinner…

-Quoi ? Vous êtes allez chez moi ? _s'insurgea la serveuse._

-Pourquoi tu as des choses à cacher ? _soupçonna froidement Emma les deux mains sur la table de chaque côté de sa tasse._

-Je n'ai pas changé d'identité par lubie !

-Certes mais si on parlait de ton magnifique mur avec la représentation généalogique de Storybrooke. Tu connais cette ville je ne me trompe pas ? _murmura Emma_.

-Vous n'aviez aucun droit de…

-Réponds ! _s'énerva la shérif, elle tapa la table de son point faisant se retourner les deux clients et manqua de faire renverser leurs cafés._

-Emma on ne devrait pas en parler ici, _tempera la brune les deux mains autour de sa tasse pour la maintenir en place._

-Non on en parle maintenant et ici...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Tu n'aurais pas du venir Emma…

Alors que Lily s'écarta de la table et commença à se lever dans l'optique de fuir cette situation oppressante Emma attrapa son poignet à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Je ne te laisserais plus. .. Je sais ce que tu souhaites, tu veux te venger.

-Emma, bien sûr que je le souhaite car _tes_ parents ont bousillé ma vie le jour où ils m'ont enlevé ! Tout ça pour te sauver de ton possible côté sombre. Tes parents si héroïque m'ont tout pris !

-Miss Page vous devriez parler moins fort.

-Alors dites lui que j'ai raison !

-Oh non pas de ça avec moi ! Je ne rentrerai pas dans le jeu stupide d'un duo d'adolescente écervelée, donc vous aller vous rasseoir maintenant, arrêter vos jérémiades et parler comme le font les adultes ! Cela vaux pour toi aussi Emma, _rétorqua-t-elle en croisant le regard choqué et vexé de la blonde._

Emma lâcha le bras de Lily et baissa les yeux telle une enfant que l'on venait de sermonner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emma ? _demanda Lily, d'une voix plus douce en reprenant sa place face à elle._

-Je veux te ramener auprès de ta mère. Elle t'attend.

-Ma... Maléfique, _finit-elle a voix basse._

-Oui.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Si tu le peux, et tout comme moi tu apprendras à la connaitre. Je sais que c'est une situation compliqué, _compatit la blonde_. Lily j'ai fait une erreur en te laissant tomber. J'ai promis que je te ramènerais et je veux réparer la faute de mes parents... Mais, sil-te-plait, je te demande de ne pas te venger.

-De ne pas… mais Emma tes parents sont des monstres !

-Ce sont des idiots qui ne réalisent pas toujours l'ampleur de leurs actes, _argua_ _Régina feignant le regard consterné de leur fille_. En revanche ce sont simplement des parents qui croyaient bien faire en sauvant leur fille d'un sombre futur. Ils ne voulaient pas mal agir, ils ne pensaient pas que vous disparaîtriez dans un autre monde. Mais votre mère vous attend depuis bien longtemps...

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas essayé de me retrouver elle-même ?

-Elle ne savait pas que vous étiez en vie, même si elle le sentait au fond d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui confirme que c'était le cas il y a quelques jours. De plus elle n'avait pas les moyens de le faire….

-Lily comment sais-tu pour toute cette histoire ? _demanda Emma intriguée._

-Cette fois où tu m'as laissé... j'ai pris le premier bus sans avoir où j'allais vraiment me rendre, ce que j'allais devenir. Un homme à l'allure d'un vieillard, la barbe grise, s'était assis à côté de moi et avait commencé à me dire des choses étranges. Au début je pensais qu'il était fou mais il me connaissait et arrivait à me parler d'histoire qu'il ne pouvait savoir, de situation de mon passé, de moment gênant que seule moi gardais cachés. Alors je l'ai cru. Il m'a donné un vieux livre de conte pour enfant afin de me montrer les personnages en fonction de son explication et pour que je comprenne les différents liens bien que je connaissais la base. C'est lui que j'ai utilisé par la suite pour créer mon mur. Puis il m'a parlé de toi...

-C'est pour ça que tu es toujours resté près de moi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a cinq ans quand tu étais à Lowell, moi-même j'étais à Boston. Tu n'étais pas loin de moi.

-Je ne sais pas Emma, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je faisais même des rêves mais je te voyais toujours de dos t'enfuyant loin de moi, toujours adolescente et par moment plus âgé sans vraiment te détailler. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas reconnut de suite même si j'avais cette curieuse... attirance, _le mot n'était pas forcément mal choisi mais la gênait quelque peu. Suspicieuse Régina l'observa et la vit détourner le regard, voyant l'apparition de faibles rougeurs sur son visage._ A vrai dire j'avais gardé une photo de toi...

-Oui...

-Ah oui tu l'as vu, _réalisa Lily en s'éclaircissant la gorge._

Les rêves de Lily lui montraient sans cesse l'abandon de la seule personne qui avait le plus comptée dans sa vie. De celle qui avait été une amie, une sœur, une famille et bien plus encore pour elle.

Emma n'était pas fière de tout ce qui s'était passé, ni même d'avoir fouillé sa vie, bien que nécessaire. La culpabilité la rongeait, elle allongea lentement son bras et toucha du bout des doigts ceux de Lily. Les yeux baissés, celle-ci observa leurs mains maintenant jointe que Régina ne manquait pas depuis sa place. Une pointe au cœur, elle avait l'impression de se sentir de trop dans ces curieuses retrouvailles.

Le temps passait étrangement vite et l'heure de la fermeture du petit café routier approchait à grand pas.

-Je… restez-là je vais m'occuper de la fermeture…

Lily pris le temps, sous le regard attentif du gérant qui avait tout compte fait donné son accord pour fermer plus tôt. Elle ferma alors les caisses et termina les dernières commande avant de saluer son patron qui emprunta la porte de derrière pour finir de jeter les poubelles et rentrer chez lui. Les deux motards firent un dernier sourire à la serveuse et la clochette de l'entrée retentit pour refermer la porte sur eux. Lily retourna le panneau pour signaler la fermeture exceptionnelle et plus tôt que d'accoutumé, puis rejoignit les jeunes femmes qui attendaient patiemment avec une barquette de frite qu'Emma avait auparavant commandée. Régina mangeait pour sa part du bout des doigts la nourriture bien trop grasse à son goût.

-Bon je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous suivre, _fit Lily en reprenant tout de même sa place face à Emma qui venait de finir sa dernière frite._

-En plus de retrouver ta mère tu seras enfin en paix avec ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Tu parles du cambriolage ? Le FBI m'a fait passer pour morte...

-Nous avons vu une voiture près de chez toi.

-Quoi ? Mais Emma tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt !

-Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait Miss Page, nous avons faussé les pistes, _calma la Maire._

-Non ! Vous ne les connaissez pas aussi bien que moi ! Je présume que vous n'en avez vu que deux ?

-Oui dans un pickup noir.

-Quand ils font une filature ou cherchent quelqu'un ils s'y prennent toujours à deux voitures, d'abord Carlos et Tom qui débarquent pour repérer et éventuellement amener la personne recherchée à faire un faux pas, puis Mike qui se tiens plus discret et à l'écart attendant le moment pour donner l'ordre d'intervenir ! Si vous avez vu leur voiture alors leur planque n'est pas loin et Mike doit maintenant attendre que les deux autres me cueillent. Ce ne sont pas de simple cambrioleur, je ne sais pas comment ils ont su mais...

Une lueur anormale passa au travers du regard sombre de Lily. Emma ne comprit que trop tard que c'était de la peur.

-Merde !

Lily ne demanda pas son reste et se releva précipitamment. Emma se détourna et suivit son regard pour voir un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu s'avancer vers le Dinner d'un pas décidé. Bien que celui-ci semblait tout de même peu assuré.

-Emma c'est... _commença Régina en reconnaissant le plus frêle des deux hommes qu'elle avait vu à l'auberge._

-C'est de votre faute ! Vous les avez amenés tout droit vers moi, _hurla la jeune femme en se reculant._

Emma se leva d'un coup, la chaise retombant en arrière et se rapprocha de Régina qui avait fait de même.

-Non Lily, je te le jure, c'est…

-Ne me parle pas de coïncidence, on n'est pas dans un foutu conte de fée, c'est la vrai vie ! _s'énerva Lily en s'éloignant déjà vers la porte de derrière mais le deuxième homme l'enfonça et rentra dans la salle de restaurant._

Elles virent alors la jeune femme décoller à quelques centimètres du sol une main sur sa gorge, sans qu'elles ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors ma belle tu pensais qu'on ne te retrouverait pas, tu pensais nous balancer et couler des jours heureux en te faisant passer pour morte. Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre avec ce faux accident mais on t'a quand même retrouvé, _Star-la_ , _appuya l'homme d'une voix grave accentuée par ses origines hispanique._

Il la propulsa sur une table et un cri rauque s'échappa sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

-Lily !

La clochette derrière elle retentit mais Emma ne l'entendit pas, trop obnubilée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle fit reculer la brune pour la mettre à l'écart consciente que les événements pourraient s'aggraver. La shérif posa une main sur son Berreta. Elle avait bien fait de prendre cette précaution et de l'emporter avec elle même dans un Dinner isolé au milieu du Maine. Elle le sortit de son jean pour le pointer vers l'agresseur, oubliant l'autre qui se trouvait maintenant derrière elle.

-Lâche...

Régina se détourna de Lily pour apercevoir une poigne massive attraper les cheveux de la blonde et coupa sa phrase par un couinement de douleur. Elle se retourna et un coup partie sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter.

-Emma !

Régina à l'écart profita que les deux hommes soient accaparés pour observer la pièce vivement à la recherche d'un objet contondant. Alors qu'Emma maintenant sur le sol se débattait avec son agresseur, la brune prit une chaise et frappa de toutes ses forces le crâne de l'homme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant de voir arriver le métal de la chaise. Assommé il roula sur le côté.

Emma lui lança un remerciement du regard et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait pour se relever et attraper son arme qui avait glissé sur le sol. Elle essuya un filet de sang de son arcade puis pointa son Berreta vers l'homme qui maintenait Lily sur le dos contre une table. Ses mains autour de son cou.

-Lâche-là ! _réitéra la blonde._

Perturbé par cette voix autoritaire et le son étouffé de son collègue s'écroulant sur le carrelage du Dinner, il détourna les yeux et Lily en profita pour lui asséner un coup de point dans la tempe qui le désorienta quelques instants. Il prit son arme et tira. Par chance, le coup non ajusté ne fit qu'érafler le bras de la jeune femme. Elle en profita pour lui attraper le poignet rapidement et envoya un coup de genou dans l'entre jambe. Un cri étouffé et rageur s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il la pousse contre une table reprenant l'avantage une main sur sa gorge. L'arme en l'air un nouveau coup de feu retentit avant qu'elle ne fasse pression pour lui tordre l'articulation. Avec son autre main elle réussit à tordre le poignet de la main qui enserrait sa gorge et lui asséna un coup de tête en pleine figure. L'arme tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique et le nez craqua, le sang s'échappait déjà d'une des narines du baraqué qu'elle avait finit par repousser. Un peu sonné par le coup elle n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de lui mettre un coup de pied en plein thorax qui le propulsa en arrière. L'hispanique s'écroula de tout son poids sur une table pour atterrir sur le sol assommer par la rencontre entre son crâne et l'une des chaises du Dinner.

Essoufflée, elle se retourna vers Emma et esquissa un sourire soulagé. Lily savait mieux se défendre qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée.

Un mouvement et un cri étouffé fit écarquillé les yeux de la serveuse et Emma suivit son regard.

-Putain baisse ton arme ! Baisse ton arme ou je la flingue !

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement voir même deux quand elle fit face à la scène. L'homme au visage pourvu d'une belle balafre sur le front maintenait Régina. Un bras compressait sa gorge l'arme sur sa tempe, le doigt sur la gâchette prêt à tirer.

-Fais pas de connerie, mon gars. Vous êtes des cambrioleurs hein, pas des tueurs. Aller laisse-la partir, _argumenta la blonde l'arme en joue_.

-Rien à foutre, poses ton arme et la on causera.

Régina sentait le canon froid s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa tempe.

Emma mit les mains en évidence et déposa son arme face aux yeux noirs de la brune. Même en cet instant la reine ne montrait qu'un visage impassible et autoritaire. Elle avait subi et survécu à pire alors elle ne laisserait pas le loisir à cet homme de la soumettre à la peur qu'il voulait créer. Céder à cet odieux chantage.

Lily derrière s'était rapprochée avec l'arme de son propre ravisseur.

-Lily, ne joue pas avec moi ! Je vois ton arme !

-Arrête Tom, je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux. Mike ou Carlos je peux comprendre mais pas toi !

Régina pouvait sentir la peur étreindre l'homme et le faire trembler. Lily avait raison c'était le moins sûre de tous, un simple suiveur. Carlos devait être le grand baraqué hispanique et quant à Mike elle en déduit que c'était le cerveau. Comment pouvait-elle penser à tout ça alors qu'elle avait une arme pointée sur elle ? Même elle, en était surprise.

-Tu connais Mike, tu sais ce qu'il me fera ! Pose ton flingue et fait le glisser vers moi ! _elle s'exécuta voyant le regard et le hochement de tête d'Emma_. Bien maintenant tu ne discutes pas et tu viens avec nous !

-Nous ?

-Tu crois que je vais la laisser partir et perdre l'avantage !

Les deux femmes pouvaient voir son regard apeuré se muer en une certaine froideur. Une lueur nouvelle s'insinua dans le fond de ses yeux, une lueur de folie.

-En plus de cela, elle m'a fracassé le crâne avec une chaise ! Et elle va me le payer !

Régina essayait de se dégager à l'aide de ses mains mais déjà la pression sur sa gorge ce fit plus importante.

-Tom elle s'est défendue, elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable alors fermes-là ! On était venue pour une traîtresse et Mike ne m'en voudra pas si je lui ramène une nana en plus. Par contre toi ma jolie tu ne vas pas faire partie de la fête, _menaça-t-il les yeux rivés dans ceux de la blonde._

Il pointa son arme sur Emma et décala son bras pour enserrer de sa main la gorge de Régina. Celle-ci avait du mal à déglutir et chacun de ses mouvements ne faisaient qu'accentuer la pression qu'il exerçait. Elle se sentait impuissante devant Lily et Emma dont l'inquiétude était flagrante sur son visage. Impuissante auprès de cet homme qui avait osé poser ses mains sur elle. Dont le souffle nauséeux lui arracha un frisson d'horreur à la sensation qu'il s'était rapproché de sa peau.

Sans magie, sans aucun moyen pour se défendre elle était vulnérable et ne pouvait le supporter. Si elle était dans son monde, si elle avait eu sa magie elle lui aurait fait les pires sévisses pour cet affront. Elle lui aurait arraché le cœur et l'aurait réduit en poussière avec une telle exaltation qu'il en serait mort d'effroi avant de partir silencieusement tombant à ses pieds, là ou était sa réelle place. Il est vrai qu'elle ne voulait plus être cette méchante reine mais cela la démangeait horriblement.

-Ne penses pas que tu vas t'en tirer ainsi ! Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je t'arrache le cœur de mes propres mains, _la voix d'Emma se fit plus sombre, plus profonde, une voix et un regard que même Régina ne lui connaissait pas._

Pourquoi avait-elle cette infime sensation qu'Emma pouvait la comprendre et lire en elle ?

En cet instant, l'atmosphère se mua et devint plus lourde, électrique.

Alors qu'Emma ferma les poings lentement et serra les dents, la colère s'infiltra dans ses veines pour la dominer entièrement. Les ampoules explosèrent en un éclat faisant sursauter Lily et l'homme par la même occasion, il commençait alors à paniquer face à cette femme aux yeux assombris par la haine.

-Emma ? _s'inquiéta Lily qui s'était rapprocher pour poser une main sur son bras._

-Ne me touches pas, _articula la blonde dans une voix grave empli d'une rage incontrôlée._

Un coup de tonnerre éclata et des verres se brisèrent. Le ciel s'était obscurcit, la pluie commença même à taper contre les vitres du Dinner créant une ambiance bien plus obscure.

La brune profita de cette déconcentration pour enfoncer son talon aiguille dans le pied du blond qui hurla de rage avant de la pousser violemment contre une table.

Puis tout se passa rapidement.

Régina tomba dans les bras de Lily qui l'avait réceptionnée avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol légèrement sonnée par la violence de son agresseur. Un coup de feu fit rugir l'homme. Il tomba à genou sa main sur son bras maintenant en sang. L'arme glissa sur le sol. Il allait la reprendre mais une botte lui écrasa fortement les doigts. Un cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche maintenant déformée par la peur.

Debout face à Tom, Emma pointait toujours son arme vers lui et posa le canon sur son front où de la sueur commençait à perler.

-Emma ! _s'écria Régina reprenant quelque peu ses esprits._

Les dents serrées, les yeux cernés de noir. Emma avait le doigt sur la gâchette. Elle se tâtait, elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas lui mettre une balle en pleine tête et asperger le sol de son sang répugnant.

L'écraser tel un cafard.

-Emma non, tu n'es pas comme ça !

-Il a osé te toucher, il a osé…

-Tu n'es pas une tueuse et il doit être jugé !

-Je suis Shérif et je ferais mon propre jugement. Qu'il meurt ! _trembla la voix grave d'Emma à deux doigt de presser la détente._

\- C'est ton côté sombre qui parle !

-C'est un criminel ! _hurla la blonde, la pluie déferlait avec force sur les vitres._

-C'est un lâche surtout, _cria Lily._

\- Emma ! La vengeance est toujours tentante, crois moi ! Mais tu peux y résister… Ne te laisses pas submerger par ta colère, elle t'emportera comme elle l'a fait pour moi !

Tom se tenait toujours le bras, sentant la douleur dans ses doigts et pleura comme un enfant. Voila ce qu'il était un vulgaire cambrioleur, un enfant inconscient qui avait suivit des amis peu fréquentable. Un lâche oui et rien de plus.

Mais Régina… elle avait cru la perdre, encore une fois.

Elle enfonça encore plus le canon dans la chair fine.

-Emma... _souffla la brune comme une supplication._

Le regard de la blonde se radoucit et elle laissa retomber son bras.

Elle libéra la main de dessous son pied et se détourna de lui. Les émeraudes se plongèrent dans le regard soulagé de la brune.

-Régina...

A peine avait-elle soufflé son nom qu'elle entendit le son distinctif du cliquetis d'un cran d'arrêt. L'homme sans même s'occuper des deux autres se rua sur Emma qui perdit son arme et tomba sur une table. Accusant la dureté du bois dans son dos.

La lame lui entailla profondément l'avant bras pourtant protégé par sa veste. Elle s'attendait alors à sentir la lame déjà auprès de sa gorge la transpercer. Cependant elle se débâtit contre la force maintenant plus imposante du blond, qui riait tel un malade mentale.

-Tom arrête ! _avait crié Lily en se rapprochant pour intervenir, la pointe de la lame laissa échapper une goutte de sang du cou d'Emma_

Un coup de feu retentit et l'homme relâcha d'un coup la pression qu'il exerçait. Son poids s'écrasant sur Emma, elle réussit à décaler la lame et le repousser apercevant le sang presque noir s'écouler de sa tempe creusée par un trou béant. Elle en avait aussi sur elle, sur son visage et sur sa veste. Les yeux ronds elle se détourna de lui pour observer celle qui avait osé tirer.

Régina avait les mains tremblantes serrées sur le Berreta. Tuer était quelque chose qu'elle avait fait plusieurs fois mais cela faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écrasé un cœur entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais tiré, elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre d'arme mais pourtant quand elle l'avait vu au sol, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde de plus. Et cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal parce qu'elle ne tremblait pas de peur, mais de colère, de rage. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun regret.

Emma s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de la brune, tenant toujours l'arme. Les yeux sombre dans le vide cherchèrent la femme qu'elle avait elle aussi eue peur de perdre. La brune desserra ses doigts et les relâcha avant de se retrouver dans les bras d'Emma. Une étreinte si désirée, un besoin devenu presque vitale, ses doigts se resserrant sur le cuir de la blonde.

-J'ai cru...

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Régina.

Lily observait la scène effarée, peiné même pour son ancien ami qui ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'elle avait connu par le passé. Perdu dans ses pensées elle entendit les grognements étouffés de Carlos étendu non loin.

Elle se détourna et aperçut l'homme baraqué bouger et se relever avec peine. Il lança un dernier regard pour son coéquipier étendu par terre avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

-Non !

Emma avait à peine lâché Régina qu'elle vit son amie d'enfance détaler à la poursuite de Carlos.

-Lily, revient !

Sous la pluie qui ne s'arrêter pas, Lily n'entendait plus les cris de son amie, elle était aveuglée par une rage qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Elle regarda de tous côtés à la recherche de Carlos sans le trouver lorsqu'elle perçut le bruit d'un moteur avant d'être aveugler par des phares. Un choc violent la fit basculer sur le côté et l'envoya dans les poubelles. Elle voulut se relever mais un corps l'en empêchait. Un visage parsemé de mèche ébène apparut alors dans son champ de vision.

Le crissement des pneus lui indiqua que le véhicule s'enfuyait déjà.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? _demanda Régina._

-Non, il faut rattraper cette ordure, _cria la fille de Maléfique en la poussant_.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et tendit une main à la reine pour l'aider à se lever. Lily regarda autour d'elle furieuse de ne plus voir la voiture de Carlos quand une vieille Mercedes s'arrêta devant elles.

-Vite montez, _hurla Emma_.

Sans même leur laisser le temps de claquer la porte, la blonde démarra. Elle repéra vite l'arrière du pickup noir et accéléra, le pied au planché. Un ballet d'émotions tournoyait dans la tête de Lily. Elle voulait arrêter Carlos et Mike. La rage qui l'habitait ne disparaîtrait que lorsque ces deux là seraient hors d'état de nuire. Elle ne les laisserait plus détruire sa vie, pas alors qu'elle venait de retrouver Emma et encore moins alors que sa mère la cherchait. Non personne ne touchait à sa famille sans en payer le prix, même si celui-ci devait être celui du sang. Emma ne devait pas dépasser la ligne mais elle... elle pouvait bien le faire.

-Emma accélère et fait le sortir de la route, _hurla la jeune femme au milieu à l'arrière de la voiture._

-Crois-tu vraiment que c'est judicieux de le poursuivre ? _demanda Régina inquiète_.

-Nous ne serons pas tranquille tant que ce ne sera pas fini, _répondit Emma_.

Elle détourna une seconde les yeux vers la brune et vit son inquiétude.

-Je ne le tuerais pas.

Comme un consentement à sa dernière phrase une main se posa sur la sienne alors qu'elle serrait le volant avec force.

Elle rattrapa la voiture rapidement et heurta le pare-choc arrière du véhicule qui dévia de sa trajectoire une fraction de seconde. Elle accéléra et se retrouva à ses côtés pour le faire sortir de la route mais Carlos sortit une arme et tira à l'aveugle. Emma décéléra et se retrouva à nouveau derrière lui le talonnant de près.

-Lily les pneus !

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Lily pour comprendre. Elle récupéra le Berreta et ouvrit la fenêtre. Précise et doué en tir elle réussit à crever l'un des pneus en seulement deux tirs malgré les tremblements, la pluie et le peu de visibilité.

La voiture partie en tête à queue pour encastrer l'aile droite contre un arbre.

Emma freina fortement et s'arrêta net éclairant de ses feux le pickup accidenté. Elle reprit son arme et sortie de la voiture suivit par Lily.

L'homme ouvrit la portière et sortit à quatre pattes avant de se redresser l'arme au point qui s'envola en un coup de pied mémorable de Lily.

-Maintenant on arrête de jouer ! Où est Mike ?

-Si tu étais venue comme convenue tu l'aurais vu, _fit Carlos, un sourire malsain sur le visage._

-Tu riras moins quand la police et le FBI te cuisinera des heures pour leur répondre ! Mike veut me voir alors dit moi où il est, qu'on en finisse !

-Tom est mort...

-Il est allé trop loin.

-Le FBI ne te protégera pas toujours.

-Oui et c'est bien pour ça que je vais le faire moi-même. Tout ça à assez duré.

-Et tu crois que je vais t'aider ?

-Si je me souviens bien tu as une femme et deux filles non ? A Wisteria Lane, dans cette résidence paisible. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelques choses de tragique tu ferais mieux de nous aider. Mike arrêté, tu n'auras plus de compte à lui rendre, tu ne craindras plus pour ta famille. Ensuite ce sera l'affaire de quelques mois de tôle et tu retrouveras ta vie.

Carlos les mains toujours en l'air, à genou, semblait réfléchir.

-J'accepte.

-Bien.

-Il est dans une zone industrielle de Portland, dans un entrepôt désinfecté. Il a très peu d'homme mais si vous arrivez comme ça il se fera la malle facilement, c'est son territoire et les flics ne voudront pas intervenir sans preuve.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

-Que tu viennes avec moi pas ce soir mais demain. J'expliquerai qu'il y a eu des complications et que Tom est mort mais que j'ai réussi à te retrouver et que tu te cache à l'auberge de Lewiston. Il attendra pour te faire croire que la mort de Tom le dissuade de poursuivre. Il ne voudra pas se montrer et se mouiller, il m'enverra.

-Quand ?

-Tard dans la nuit pour être discret, il me demandera sûrement de vous tuer vous et la brune.

-Pour vous c'est _Majesté_ , _corrigea Emma d'une voix froide._

-Une fois sur place je te présenterais à lui, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il voudra alors. Ta copine interviendra le moment venu, _continua-t-il en observant curieusement Emma, l'arme toujours pointée vers lui._ Il ne se doutera de rien et n'aura pas le temps de s'enfuir ou de répliquer.

-Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous faire un faux plan ?

-J'ai beaucoup de défaut certes mais je n'ai qu'une seule parole, si vous m'assurez que je n'aurais que quelques mois de prison dans l'état d'Eagle State et qu'il ne s'en prendra plus à moi ou ma famille.

-Il croupira en prison, _cracha Lily d'une voix rauque._

-Vous devriez peut-être prévenir vos amis de Boston, _fit Carlos avec un clin d'œil._

-Comment...

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des contacts.

Emma resta pantoise devant cette révélation, alors il y avait encore des policiers compromis à la BPD. Elle le laissa se relever et rangea son arme malgré tout sur ses gardes. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Barry. Il était tard mais par chance il n'était ni occupé, ni couché. Elle lui expliqua les derniers événements, la mort de Tom pour la défendre et le plan de Carlos ainsi que sa demande. Bien sûr il la réprimanda, lui dit qu'elle était irresponsable, inconsciente mais finit par lui dire qu'il allait de ce pas en parler à Jane et qu'il allait s'occuper de Tom. Ils seront sur zone demain soir pour la rencontre. Elle avait aussi sa parole en ce qui concerne Carlos mais bien sûr il n'échapperait pas à la prison. L'opération était alors lancée pour l'arrestation d'un cambrioleur devenu tueur et peut-être plus aujourd'hui.

Elle prévient Lily et Carlos et non sans une légère appréhension laissa partir ce dernier.

Alors que la pluie avait cessé depuis un moment et qu'elle se détourna vers la Mercedes elle vit Régina sortir de la voiture. Elle s'avança dans la lumière qui l'éclaira et dévoila ses formes assombries par la nuit. Emma la rejoignit et attrapa sa main.

-Je t'expliquerais tout. On rentre...

Régina acquiesça et serra la main qui se trouvait déjà dans la sienne.

Elles reprirent places dans le véhicule et Emma partit vers le "Munroe Inn" dont une chambre les attendait. Avait-elle bien fait de faire confiance à cet homme ? Et de lancer cette opération ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle était épuisée et il était bien trop tard pour partir dans une telle expédition.

OOooOO

Régina était assise sur le bord du lit, seule dans la chambre de l'auberge. Elle avait était bête de penser que Lily se retrouverait dans la même chambre et sans le vouloir s'insinuerait entre Emma et elle. La Sauveuse avait aussi réservé la chambre mitoyenne dont la salle de bain était commune. Un bon point pour être à la fois proche de la fille de Maléfique tout en gardant une certaine intimité non négligeable. Elle entendait parfois l'eau couler et bien que prête elle ne voulait pas se changer pour se faufiler sous les draps, elle avait passé une chemise sans même la rentrer dans le seul jean mais tout de même noir qu'elle avait emporté. C'était comme si elle l'attendait et c'est plutôt ses pensées houleuses qui l'empêchaient de se coucher.

Qu'il était étrange de redevenir une femme normale, sans magie, sans aucun pouvoir sur quiconque.

Et Emma...

Elle observa la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle la blonde était encore enfermée depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avait eu peur qu'elle sombre dans la noirceur même si cet acte avorté prouvait beaucoup de chose pour elle. Un sourire en coin s'esquissa malgré tout sur son visage. Elle avait failli la perdre tout comme se perdre elle-même.

Elle se leva, massa son front et posa le verre d'eau quel avait entre les mains sur la commode qui se trouvait maintenant devant elle. Les yeux face au miroir elle s'observa. N'était-elle pas la cause de cette perte de contrôle ? Elle était peut-être entrain de comprendre les mots du ténébreux : " _Certaines émotions comme l'amour sont de puissantes forces, qui peuvent tout aussi bien nous consumer. Même le cœur le plus pur peut embrasser les plus profondes ténèbres_ " L'aimait-elle ? La sauveuse était si mystérieuse et pourtant elle s'était ouverte à elle à mainte reprise. Aujourd'hui Régina était au moins persuadée qu'Emma la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Mais si elle la faisait sombrer par ses simples sentiments ? Par sa propre noirceur toujours présente en elle ?

Néanmoins elle n'oubliait pas cette lumière, celle qu'elle avait révélée contre sa sœur. Elle n'était plus la même aujourd'hui. Elle affronterait les difficultés avec elle. Avec cette femme qu'elle admirait et qu'elle avait choisi avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

OOooOO

Emma était toujours dans la salle de bain, la douche pour enlever le sang lui avait fait du bien mais son arcade saignait toujours un peu cependant elle ne faisait rien pour la soigner. Son bras enroulé dans une bande avait arrêté de saigner mais la cicatrice n'en été pas seulement superficiel et physique. En simple débardeur et short, les mains accrochées au lavabo, les yeux dans le vide, les cheveux vers l'avant retombant de chaque côté et encore humide elle ne cessait de revoir l'attaque. Qu'aurait-elle fait si Régina ne l'avait pas arrêté ? Elle n'aurait pas du, elle avait endossé ce rôle à sa place. Et s'il s'en était vraiment prit à son amie, qu'aurait-elle était capable de faire ? Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire cambrioleur mais aussi un fou et il l'aurait peut-être tuée s'il en avait été capable. Il avait perdu la raison, mais en vérité elle aussi aurait pu la perdre en le tuant froidement. Aurait-elle était plus sombre si elle avait appuyé sur la détente ? Elle n'en saura rien. Alors qu'elle était dans ses réflexions elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer par la suite. Elle releva la tête et vit dans le miroir deux orbes noirs la fixer.

Emma se détourna pour faire face à celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Tes plaies, _était les seuls mots que Régina pouvait prononcer_ , _le reste restait au fond de sa gorge nouée._

Celle-ci attrapa le bras de la blonde et déroula la bande méticuleusement, pour voir la plaie assez profonde et encore rougeoyante. Elle sortit alors un tissus blanc immaculé de la mini trousse de secours. Elle l'imbiba de produit antiseptique que la blonde n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre et commença à enlever les traces de sang non sans entendre les gémissements plaintif d'Emma. Elle remit en place la bande apercevant quelques bleus sur sa peau.

Par la suite elle allongea son bras, se pencha légèrement, effleura les côtes de la blonde par mégarde et ouvrit le robinet pour recueillir un filet d'eau. Emma l'observait, sentait son corps proche du sien, son parfum, sa chaleur. Mais ne bougea pas. La brune se redressa et face à son shérif elle appliqua délicatement le mouchoir humide sur la coupure à son arcade.

Emma ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. En cet instant elle ne pouvait parler mais juste la détailler. Ses pommettes, sa peau halé, ses yeux noirs qui naviguaient furtivement entre sa blessure, ses lèvres et ses deux émeraudes. Elle semblait gênée, inquiète même et c'était une situation alors peu commune qui se profilait entre elles. Et puis elle posa ses yeux sur cette bouche. Que Régina pinçait pour humidifier ses lèvres, charnues et si désirables.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur se bomba. Sa main attrapa celle de Régina et l'autre sur son cou fit une pression pour capturer ses fameuses lèvres. Ses jambes se muèrent avant qu'elles ne se dérobent et elle repoussa la brune contre le mur froid de la salle de bain.

Le baiser se fit plus passionnel, plus profond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mordiller ces lèvres n'était plus un amusement mais un plaisir nouveau. Elle avait mal à ses côtes, les cicatrices physiques qu'elle avait sur le corps étaient douloureuses pourtant ce baiser valait la peine de les supporter.

Elle fit sauter les boutons de la chemise et posa ses mains sur la peau halé qui lui faisait tant envie depuis bien longtemps.

Les soupires se firent plus rauque par la suite et quand elles croisèrent leur regard ce n'était plus qu'un océan de noirceur.

Qu'il était curieux de voir que la peur de la perte accentuait et révélait le désir déjà présent en nous.

Sa bouche parcourut alors chaque parcelle de cette peau douce. Son cou, sa clavicule, la naissance de sa poitrine n'échappaient pas aux baisers plus tendres d'Emma.

Régina attrapa le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, son cœur meurtri explosa en un million de particule véhiculant une chaleur et un plaisir si intense dans tout son être.

Un bruit dans l'autre chambre la ramena sur terre. Elle se sépara à regret de la bouche de la blonde pour s'approcher de la chambre de Lily, la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Régina l'ouvrit un peu plus pour voir la noirceur omniprésente de la pièce et le silence qui s'y imposait. Elle referma délicatement celle-ci quand des doigts effleurèrent son cou pour en écarter les mèches retombant sur ses épaules. La main se mêla à ses cheveux d'ébènes et des lèvres se posèrent sur la peau hérissée d'un frisson agréable.

Elle se laissa aller à cette tendresse qu'elle appréciait en cet instant, ne chassa pas l'autre main qui s'était insinuée sous les pans de sa chemise ouverte. Régina se détourna et embrassa le cou d'Emma avant de prendre sa main et de la guider silencieusement vers la chambre puis le lit.

Bien qu'Emma avait commencé avec une certaine ardeur cette douceur lui était agréable et elle se surprenait elle-même à en vouloir plus. Cette nuit dans cette chambre parce qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps à s'égarer dans ses réflexions. Et pourtant son cœur et sa tête ne faisait que se livrer un duel acharné entre sa raison, ses peurs et ses désirs. Ce changement visible que Régina avait surprit plutôt pourrait-il la faire fuir ? Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, de se laisser guider par les gestes de celle qui ne cessait de provoquer chez elle des émotions qu'elle pensait ne plus ressentir.

Debout devant le lit à moitié nue, elle se complaisait sous les caresses et les baisers experts de la reine. Chaque pression sur sa peau lui prodiguait les soins dont ses plaies autant visibles qu'invisibles avaient besoin. Elle s'enivra de ce parfum fruité et ne put tenir d'avantage.

Emma enleva la chemise et l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit puis retira le jean noir qui faisait barrière. Face à la femme qui se tenait sur ses coudes elle ne pouvait que rester émerveillée devant telle beauté.

Régina l'attira à elle dans une pulsion plus autoritaire et un frisson les parcourut à l'entrechoquement de leur corps, de leur peau. Elle avait irrésistiblement envie d'elle, son ventre se retournant dans une émotion agréable à chacun de ses baisers. Les mains d'Emma caressèrent les courbes plaisantes de la brune dans une tendresse assurée et enlevèrent les derniers remparts de tissu. Elle effleura de ses doigts, de sa bouche et même mordilla de ses dents, avec un entrain délicat, cette poitrine désirable se soulevant à chaque respiration profonde. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses lèvres ne suivent un chemin plus osé et que ses dents n'entaillent la chair tendre de ses cuisses. Que de ces caresses et de sa bouche elle découvre un aspect de cette femme quelle ne pensait jamais approcher d'aussi près.

Le silence entrecoupé par tantôt une respiration rauque tantôt des gémissements était un bonheur certes éphémère mais réel et jouissif.

Le cœur brisé de la reine ainsi que son âme déchirée ne faisait plus qu'un avec ceux d'Emma. Chaque caresses insufflaient en elle une exaltation de plus en plus présente refermant les blessures de son passé, de ces cicatrices encore présentes en elle. Elle sentait la chaleur dans tout son corps croître encore et encore alors qu'Emma était de nouveau sur elle, la frôlant de ces courbes. Les doigts délicats se frayaient un chemin en elle qui la fit se crisper et enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos de la blonde. Un gémissement plus profond et étouffé par la bouche d'Emma brisa ses dernières barrières qu'elle s'était longtemps érigé. Et, que personne n'avait réussi à réellement rompre.

Dans la chaleur des draps, Régina se blottit dans les bras d'Emma qui l'accueillait alors avec un sourire apaisé. Son cœur avait besoin de repos après toute cette effervescence de sensations.

La respiration lente et régulière d'Emma fut le signe qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.

Régina l'observa quelques secondes avant de la suivre dans ses songes.

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre bien long, j'augmente à chaque fois et je vais finir avec 10000 mots si ça continue xD**

 **Je pense que certains et certaines ont compris mais Mike, Carlos et Tom viennent tous trois de Desperate Housewives (Non mais la nana aucune imagination ! :p) Je trouvais ça marrant de les prendre eux et je les vois bien dans ce genre d'affaires.**

 **A vendredi prochain si j'arrive à écrire la suite dans les temps ;)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Des mots et des larmes

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Il est 02h47 et je suis bien contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre dans les temps, ou presque.**

 **Je ne vais rien dire sur celui-ci parce que j'ai juste envie de lire vos réactions mwahah (Je sens que je vais aller me protéger des projectiles xD) Mais nooooon tout vas pour le mieux dans le monde des bisounours (bon ok... je craque mais par les temps qui court un peu de joie et d'amour ne font pas de mal)**

 **Un grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui on prit en cours de route, et même les plus discret.**

 **Cela me fait chaud au cœur, vos avis sont important pour moi et j'espère que je vous le rend bien avec mon histoire abracadabrante ^^**

 **Un peu plus de 10000 vues bien que répartie, et presque 10000 mots sur ce chapitre (J'ai presque gagner mon défis** StitChE **^^)**

 **Bonne nuit et bonne lecture (où l'inverse).**

 **Ps:** Regina2015 **: Je comprends tes interrogations et peut-être que tu y verras un peu plus clair dans ce chapitre :) Enjoy.**

 **Et je dois rajouter - bien que tu le saches déjà ma chère** Blackkfeather - **que j'aime les métaphores :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Des mots et des larmes.**

* * *

 _Le goût salé de ses larmes l'a emportée aux grès des flots, dans cette vague fracassante, dans cette tempête d'émotion qui n'a fait que chahuter son cœur._

 _Alors ses mots devinrent cette terre promise qu'elle cherchait désespérément depuis toujours._

* * *

Ce fut les voix lointaines des autres occupants de l'auberge et les rayons du soleil filtrés par les rideaux peu opaque de la chambre qui réveilla Régina. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle fut surprise de se demander où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était sûrement pas dans les draps en satin de son lit. Et donc pas à Storybrooke. Elle se rappela de cette surprenante soirée. Surprenante mais exaltante.

La Maire ouvrit les yeux complètement et sentit la fraîcheur hérisser le peu de partie de son corps dénudé et exposé à cette fraîcheur matinale. Alors qu'elle voulait se relever, les doigts emmêlaient dans les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient éparpillées sur son oreiller l'en empêchèrent. En suivant le bras étendu elle vit la sublime créature assoupie et allongée à ses côtés, sur le ventre. Les mèches de cheveux clairs parsemées sur son visage détendu.

Elle se réinstalla pour se retrouver sur le flan et l'observer à loisir, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement, personne ne pouvait voir son air réjouis, un air qu'elle aurait sûrement trouvé elle-même bien mièvre.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette nuit, à part qu'elles avaient fait un pas en avant. Qu'elle-même avait ressentie une explosion de sensations dans tout son être. Encore plus importante que les fois précédentes, sans doute découplé par la peur de perdre cette femme étonnante.

Elle avait été électrisée, que se soit par un frison parcourant sa peau ou à l'intérieur même de son corps, son cœur, ses poumons, gonflés par l'engouement que la blonde lui avait provoqué. Par ce désir si intense.

Régina posa ses doigts sur le dos d'Emma et apprécia la douceur de son épiderme malgré les quelques éraflures qu'elle avait encore de la veilles. De ses yeux elle observa son avant bras bandé, elle se fit la réflexion que la veste l'avait peut-être protégée d'une blessure plus grave, bien que déjà profonde. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu éviter ces blessures la tiraillait encore.

Sa main toujours sur le dos d'Emma dessina des formes sur ses côtes, ses omoplates, sa colonne jusqu'à suivre la ligne vers ses reins. Il est vrai qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que durant la nuit, les caresses de la Sauveuse l'avait complètement possédées. Qu'elle avait cédé à cette pulsion longtemps refoulée. Et, elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma serait aussi tendre et entreprenante bien qu'épuisée.

Pourtant, une peur lui serra le ventre quand elle se demanda soudainement comment allait réagir Emma à son réveil. Regretterait-elle ? Serait-elle distante ? Après tout elle ne l'avait pas forcée, elle avait remarqué ce désir profond qui les avait toutes deux submergées. Mais Emma avait toujours autant de mal à s'ouvrir, alors peut-être qu'elle voudrait oublier...

Continuant ses délicates caresses, elle entendit un léger gémissement et vit la jeune femme esquisser un sourire avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Régina se redressa légèrement et écarta les quelques mèches de cheveux de sa nuque jusqu'à mettre sa main de l'autre côté de son corps. Elle prit appuie dessus et embrassa la naissance de son cou. Elle laissa ses lèvres effleurer son dos, son souffle descendait une ligne droite avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de s'éloigner pour voir apparaître une émeraude sous un amas de cheveux blond.

-Hum… plutôt agréable comme réveil Majesté, _souffla Emma la voix encore emprise par le sommeil._

Celle-ci déplaça son bras pour le mettre contre elle dans une position plus confortable, remit sa chevelure en place et tourna complètement la tête vers Régina qui la fixait intensément.

-Cela pourrait être plus agréable encore, _fit la reine d'une voix suave avant de passer deux doigts sous le menton de la blonde et de le relever afin de capturer les lèvres qui lui faisaient encore tant envie._

Emma ne s'échappa pas de ce baiser plus chaste, elle ferma simplement les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever et d'affronter la réalité qui allait encore la faire douter. Ne sachant comment se contrôler ou réagir auprès de son amie. Cette réalité où elle se posait tant de question. Elle ne regrettait pas cette nuit, mais ne réalisait pas que cela s'était réellement produit. Que s'était surtout venue d'elle alors qu'elle était la première à lui demander d'attendre... Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que son cœur se soit éparpiller dans sa poitrine en une chaleur réconfortante et excitante. Et, cela continuait même avec ce simple baiser ou ces quelques caresses. Elle le savait. Elle ne devait pas jouer avec la reine et elle ne le ferait pas. Mais que devait-elle faire ?

Emma se mit sur le flan et enserra la brune de son bras, l'invitant à se coller à elle dans une impulsion nouvelle, elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie aussi complète. Une main dans son dos elle foula la peau halée de ses doigts. Lover contre elle, Régina l'observait se demandant ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même dans la tête d'Emma.

-Hum… et si on restait là ?

-Là dans cette auberge ? Alors qu'on a un homme à arrêter et ma sœur à retrouver ?

Emma perdit son sourire, elle appréciait en soit le fait qu'elle ne parle pas de Robin mais il est vrai qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette bulle protectrice.

-Tu as raison.

Régina vit la mine triste de la jeune femme qui se renferma sur elle-même et voulut se donner une claque pour avoir brisé ce moment. La blonde se déroba alors qu'une once de déception apparue sur le visage de la reine. Elle avait de moins en moins la capacité de cacher se qu'elle ressentait. Emma se détourna et sortit des draps pour récupérer son débardeur et l'enfiler. Régina l'observait et s'assit dans le lit ramenant ses genoux contre elle, un bras maintenait le drap qui cachait sa nudité hormis ses épaules.

-Emma tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Hum…

Régina s'empoigna elle-même les cheveux le coude sur ses genoux, se disant qu'elle était à nouveau face à la Emma peu sûre d'elle et fuyante. Pourtant elle était venue vers elle à Boston, elle l'avait encore embrassée dans la voiture, ici même dans l'auberge et cette nuit…. Certes elle l'avait taquinée avant chaque pas vers elle, mais ne faisait rien pour lui forcer la main, même si au fond d'elle ses vieux démons le désiraient. Mais alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il fallait de plus ?

-Emma j'ai besoin que tu me parles.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et de mettre la main sur ses affaires négligemment posées sur le sol, elle se figea.

Emma soupira, consciente qu'elle devait lui faire face. Pour dire quoi ? Qu'elle avait cru la perde et qu'une part de son professionnalisme s'était envolée entre son envie de la protéger et d'aider Lily ? Qu'elle aurait été capable de tuer pour _elle_? Mais aussi qu'elle avait aimé se retrouver dans ses bras ? Qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour ressentir tout ça ? Et, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait…

Elle l'observa au milieu du lit à moitié défait. Se plongea dans ses yeux sombres et en proie à un mélange d'incompréhension et de curiosité. Même là elle était à bout de souffle devant cette femme, en ce matin où elle n'était pas encore âpretée. Magnifique même au naturel, ses cheveux ébène et mi-long retombant sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de la combler de baiser et de sentir encore ses lèvres pulpeuses sur son corps blessé. Alors qu'est ce qui la retenait ?

-Je crois que j'ai…

Alors qu'elle allait enfin s'exprimer devant les yeux de la reine avide d'en savoir plus, on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Celle qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

-Hey les marmottes, bougez-vous il est bientôt dix heures et moi je rêve d'un petit déj' à la française, _interrompit Lily à travers le bois._

Alors quand ce n'était pas Snow ou Emma elle-même, c'était l'ancienne meilleure amie qui coupait court à une telle conversation.

Jamais elle n'y arrivera.

-On est réveillé on se dépêche, _fit Emma en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre._

Elle ne regarda même pas Régina qui s'était levée pour attraper et enfiler sa chemise dont les boutons étaient presque tous décousus. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et heureusement c'était une chemise qu'elle ne mettait que pour « traîner ». Même si ce n'était pas vraiment coutume chez la Maire de Storybrooke.

Sans attendre Emma se rua dans la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Lily qui n'avait pas bougé. L'air distraite et pensive.

-Oh putain ! Mais tu m'as fait peur, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

Régina se dépêcha de boutonner les quelques boutons encore valide et se rapprocha discrètement de la porte qui venait d'être tirer. Elle ne pouvait rien voir mais entendait distinctement les murmures des deux amies.

Depuis ces étrange retrouvailles elle ne cessait de se poser certaines questions sur les sentiments de Lily à l'égard d'Emma. Peut-être que la blonde était aveugle mais Régina quant à elle, n'avait pas rater le comportement confus de cette amie d'enfance.

-Que crois-tu que je fasse dans une salle de bain ? Puis je voulais vous réveiller…

-Oui bah tu pouvais nous attendre en bas ou dans ta chambre enfin tu te doutais que je viendrais ici.

-Oui… enfin…

-T'étais pas plutôt en train d'écouter à la porte ? _soupçonna-t-elle._

-Mais non enfin, _ria Lily_ _pour cacher sa gêne face à ce mensonge qui eut pour réaction de faire lever l'un des sourcil d'Emma_. Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

-Oh je te connais assez pour savoir que tu en serais capable, _rétorqua-t-elle évitant de dire qu'elle savait aussi que son amie mentait._

-Bon et ça changerait quoi si c'était le cas ? Vous avez vos petits secrets avec sa _Majesté_ ? _argua-t-elle_.

Régina fronça les sourcils à la nette arrogance bien présente dans sa voix.

-C'est quoi ce petit air là ?

-Quoi ? Quel petit air ?

-Cette façon dont tu as de froncer les sourcils, tu sais comme quand tu es… Noooon tu es jalouse de Régina ?

La dénommée ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si son ventre se serra à la simple idée que Lily pourrait être un obstacle entre Emma et elle.

-Mais non ! _se défendit la fille de Maléfique, dont les rougeurs se faisaient discrète_ , je me demande juste comment tu as fait pour te rapprocher autant d'elle…

-Comment ça ?

-Emma je sais qui elle est en réalité, alors ça me surprends que vous soyez si… proche.

-Contrairement à toi vis-à-vis de mes parents, je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment voulu de m'avoir privée de ma famille, bien qu'au début ce n'était pas le grand amour… je… mais comment ça _proche_ , qu'est ce que tu insinues ? _demanda Emma s'éloignant des confidences qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire._

-Rien… bon aller bouges-toi ou je te déshabille moi-même et je te jette sous une douche glaciale !

-Tu n'oserais pas ! _ricana la blonde._

-Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, _minauda Lily d'une voix grave_.

C'est ce moment là que Régina choisit pour apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Lily du regard dont les mains avaient déjà attrapé le bas du débardeur de la blonde qui se défendait seulement d'un sourire gêné.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? _demanda sèchement la reine._

-Rien du tout… bon je vous laisse et passez pas trop de temps sous la douche hein, _fit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser en vitesse._

Emma ouvrit de grand yeux et resta bouche bée devant cette insinuation douteuse.

En se retournant vers celle qui venait de rentrer dans la petite pièce elle discerna une chaleur dans sa cage thoracique. La blonde observa Régina de la tête au pied, et se disait qu'elle la trouvait extrêmement attirante dans une chemise à moitié défaite, avant de croiser un regard noir et perçant qui la fit frémir d'effroi.

-Désolée Régina je me dépêche pour…

-Non !

-Non ? _s'interloqua Emma qui ne suivait plus du tout son amie._

-Non tu ne vas pas encore te dérober et changer de sujet !

-Quoi Lily ? On déconnait tu…

-Peut-être que toi oui mais j'ai des doutes pour ce qui est d'elle...

-Toi aussi tu es jalouse ? _taquina Emma._

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à une question aussi infantile et ce n'est pas d'elle dont je veux parler, _argua-t-elle, froidement._

-Wow d'accord… De quoi veux-tu parler alors ?

-Tu sais très bien, _fit la reine d'une voix rauque et sans détours._

-Je… non… _tenta Emma qui se trouva soudainement mal à l'aise et oppressée._

Régina reprit un masque bien plus sombre et fit quelques pas vers la blonde exaspérante. Elle la poussa contre les étagères dont les quelques produits offert par l'auberge roulèrent et tombèrent sur le sol. Les lèvres pulpeuses s'écrasèrent avec entrain sur celle d'Emma qui ne rechigna pas, pourtant surprise par cet élan. Et même déçu quand le baiser se rompit.

-Je parle de ça, de nous. De tout ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin là à Boston où tu m'as embrassé. Je t'ai dit Emma que tu le regretterais si tu jouais avec moi ! J'ai beau t'avoir choisi tu sais ce dont je suis capable ! _rappela-t-elle, la voix bien plus grave, un regard d'une profonde noirceur, elle devina même un sourire menaçant quand des ongles se plantèrent dans ses épaules_.

Un sourire, un visage qu'Emma avait aperçut une fois, celui de la « Méchante Reine ».

-Je ne joue pas avec toi Régina…

-Alors je t' _ordonne_ de me parler, de me dire pourquoi tu agis de la sorte ! Pourquoi tu fais un pas vers moi pour ensuite me fuir.

-Je ne te fuis pas…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu montres.

Emma était acculée, maintenu par le corps de la reine. Elle avait raison elle fuyait constamment et pour parer cela elle réagissait instinctivement et physiquement au lieu de simplement se confier.

-J'ai peur, _avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux._

-Que je me rende compte que j'ai fait le mauvais choix ?

-Non… enfin j'appréhende de voir Robin mais c'est autre chose.

-Arrête de broder et parles moi !

Emma sentit son cœur se gonfler puis se serrer alors qu'elle se perdit dans les yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais les mains Régina se plaquèrent sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Tu te trompes, tu devrais savoir que je te comprends mieux que quiconque.

Une larme clandestine glissa sur la joue d'Emma, elle baissa les yeux et respira profondément avant de se river dans les orbes plus foncés.

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi… _Régina écarquilla les yeux et relâcha ses hanches, sans un mot elle l'écoutait attentivement_. Ils ont toujours été là je crois, partagés entre la colère, la déception, la joie, les doutes… j'avais l'envie de te rendre heureuse sans comprendre que je voulais en être moi-même l'auteur. Quand je t'ai retrouvé dans cette prison je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite à quel point j'étais… heureuse. Où plutôt je me voilais la face, parce que c'est plus simple de fuir. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point la vie serait fade si tu n'en faisais plus parti… _elle ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit._ Je me suis enivrée de tes baisers, raccrochée à tes bras comprenant que s'était devenu mon lieu de perdition que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Mais j'ai peur, peur de tout ce qui pourrait en découler, peur de te perdre car je n'ai pu protéger la plupart des personnes qui ont été chère à mon cœur. Neal, Graham… et même Henry si on compte le nombre de fois où j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir le sauver, le retrouver. Je ne veux pas être la Sauveuse si je ne peux même pas préserver les gens que j'aime. Alors hier j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'aurais pu tuer ce Tom, j'aurais pu lui arracher le cœur s'il t'avait enlevé à moi… je… je ne sais pas si je suis une bonne personne pour toi…

La main de Régina se posa sur la joue d'Emma qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu es une bonne mère et tu as toujours su protéger Henry. Neal et… Graham tu ne pouvais rien faire car que ce soit toi la Sauveuse ou même moi nous avons tous nos limites. Même moi je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce fou de te blesser… Je n'ai pas été une bonne personne par le passer, tu le sais, tu l'as vu en partie… mais j'ai changé grâce à Henry et à toi. Parce que vous avez cru en moi. Nous avons tous un bon et un mauvais côté mais il n'empêche que je t'ai choisi parce que j'ai compris que c'était ce que mon cœur voulais et non la Magie. Mais ce sont ces derniers jours passés à tes côtés, loin de mon quotidien, qui ont confirmé mon choix…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux dans les yeux Emma resta silencieuse et comprit que son amie n'avait pas fini.

-Emma, _souffla la brune tout en rapprochant son visage._

Régina caressa de son pouce la joue d'Emma pour enlever cette trace de larme solitaire. A peine s'éparée par le vide, elle effleura de ses lèvres celle de la femme qui lui faisait battre le cœur.

-Rien ne changera cela parce que je t'aime, _avoua-t-elle enfin en un souffle libérateur_.

Le gout sucré de la bouche d'Emma raviva les sensations de la veille son cœur s'emporta accompagné par celui de la Sauveuse.

Elle fut soudainement plaqué contre le corps de celle dont elle avait finit par réellement tomber amoureuse. Emma se détacha et embrassa le coin des lèvres pulpeuses et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune. Celle-ci passa ses mains dans son dos. Elle accepta ce silence, mais avait-elle enfin toutes les réponses à ses questions ? Elle ne savait pas, seulement en cet instant, elle voulait juste apprécier cette étreinte et garder en mémoire les mots d'Emma.

OOooOO

Elles arrivèrent toutes deux après une bonne demi-heure de préparation. Lily leur fit signe de la main déjà assise sur une banquette devant un plateau comprenant trois tasses, de la confiture, du pain, du beurre, en bref tout ce qui faisait l'originalité pour elles d'un petit déjeuner français. Emma s'assit en face de Lily et fixa d'un air rêveur Régina. Sans que celle-ci n'ait le temps de faire un geste, la Maire avait déjà prit les tasses et s'était rapprochée de l'aubergiste pour demander un chocolat avec un soupçon de cannelle et un café. Lily étant déjà servit.

-Eh bah je n'imaginais pas que la « Méchante Reine » serait aussi bien foutue, _s'exclama Lily un sourire en coin pour paraître moins gêné au souvenir de l'irruption impromptue de la brune._

-Hum…

Lily observait Régina de dos dans son chemisier mauve et pantalon à pince avant de détourner les yeux vers Emma qui ne la lâchait pas, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

-Elle est carrément badass, _renchérit la fille de maléfique dans l'espoir de faire réagir son amie._

-Carrément… _murmura-t-elle presque inconsciemment, sa joue maintenant posé contre la paume de sa main._

-Heu Emma… _soupira Lily, exaspéré_.

Emma se décrocha enfin de la silhouette de la reine et observa son amie dont l'un des sourcils se haussa.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?! Non mais Emma il se passe quoi là au juste ?

Emma sentit la chaleur empourprer ses joues, elle n'avait pas été du tout discrète. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme une adolescente… amoureuse.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Lily…

-De toi et de la sublime Régina ! Tu me crois bête pour ne pas voir vos regards… Puis tout à l'heure j'ai cru qu'elle allait me démembrer… ça m'a fait froid dans le dos.

Régina revint au même moment déposant les deux tasses pleines et s'assit au côté d'Emma. Au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière.

-J'ai interrompu quelques choses ?

-Oui et non, on parlait justement de vous, _continua Lily faignant le regard meurtrier de la blonde qu'elle avait devancé._

-De moi ?

-Oui je me disais que vous n'étiez pas du tout comme dans mon imagination.

-Oh et bien, je ne pourrais pas dire la même chose de vous, Miss Page.

-Heu… c'est-à-dire ?

-Que je vous voyais rebelle et arrogante. fit _sèchement la brune alors qu'Emma se contenait de rire devant le visage décontenancé de Lily._

-Bon bah ça à le mérite d'être clair, _bougonna la fille de maléfique, vexée_.

-Mais je dois dire que vous êtes courageuse, _rajouta la brune un sourire timide que Lily lui rendit._

Emma se tourna pour observer son profil et se disait encore aujourd'hui qu'elle avait bien changé.

-Dit Emma, _commença son amie d'enfance tartinant allègrement son pain de beurre et de confiture devant les yeux horrifiés de la brune_ , je me demandais hier soir pourquoi tu as dit à Carlos d'appeler Régina « Majesté » ? Enfin c'est normal mais dans notre monde ça ne se fait plus trop…

La dénommée arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers Emma qui semblait gênée.

-Tu lui as dit ça ?

-Ouai, je l'ai trouvé malpolie envers toi, alors c'était plus pour le remettre à sa place.

-Eh bien un vrai chevalier servant dit moi ! _taquina la reine._

-C'est ce qui fait qu'elle est différente des autres, _souffla Lily d'une voix en proie à l'émotion, regardant Emma dans les yeux._

Si Régina avait jusque là des doutes sur leur ancienne relation, il était clair qu'elle n'en avait plus sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait Lily à l'égard d'Emma. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'amitié, ou alors bien différente de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie serrer à nouveau son ventre. Ses yeux fusillèrent encore l'autre jeune femme puis se radoucit alors qu'elle se remémorait les mots d'Emma. Après tout le mal qu'elle avait eu à s'ouvrir, elle se disait que Lily pouvait bien essayait, elle n'aurait que la place d'amie.

-Cela se voit que vous ne l'avait pas côtoyée ces dernières années, _lança la reine un air taquin sur le visage afin de paraître plus cordiale._ C'est une catastrophe ambulante !

-Pire que moi j'en doute, _ricana Lily._

-Hey je suis là vous savez… _elle ravala d'un coup sa salive, se coupa même quand une main pressa sa cuisse sans prévenir._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas on ne t'oublie pas, _murmura Régina se penchant vers elle_.

Emma crut un instant qu'elle allait l'embrasser devant Lily, mais elle n'en fit rien et continua de boire son café. La Maire plongea son regard dans les émeraudes par-dessus sa tasse et ne se priva pas de caresser la cuisse de la blonde, enfonçant quelques fois ses ongles. Celle-ci ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle prit prestement sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée et manqua de se brûler la langue.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise car Lily passait de l'une à l'autre et avait la soudaine envie de disparaître. Elle avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle avait entrevu dans la salle de bain la veille. Sur ce baiser que les deux femmes avaient échangé. Quand elle les avait surprise par mégarde, elle s'était sentit tellement intrusive qu'elle avait vite fait demi-tour se heurtant à sa table de chevet.

Lily fixa spontanément Régina d'un regard plus sombre, sans un sourire. Elle était devenue en quelques secondes la femme qui était entrain de lui prendre la seule personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. La Maire croisa son regard et arqua un sourcil avant qu'un duel silencieux ne commence entre les deux femmes.

OOooOO

Les trois comparses sortirent de l'auberge dans la ferme intention de profiter de cette matinée fraiche mais ensoleillée, pour se dégourdir les jambes après cette soirée mouvementée. Régina debout face à Lily assise sur les marches d'une des maisons, attendait patiemment dans l'une des rues de Lewiston le retour d'Emma. La Shérif en avait profité pour rendre la Mercedes légèrement cabossée à son propriétaire. Le vieillard l'air éberlué avait pris les clés et était resté quelques minutes silencieux avant de s'en retourner à ses occupations tout en fulminant dans sa barbe mal rasée.

Après son retour, elles décidèrent de faire le tour du pâté de maison. Plusieurs minutes de marches les menèrent au Moulton Park qui bordait la Little Androscoggin River bras de la rivière du même nom. Lily devança Emma et Régina afin de s'asseoir sur un rocher près de l'eau, profitant de ce moment de répit avant la nouvelle tempête qui les attendait. La blonde attrapa la main de Régina et l'emmena à l'écart tout en gardant un œil sur son amie. Elle trouva le coin idéal et se posa enfin sur un rocher. Les doigts foulant l'eau de la rivière, elle n'avait eu qu'à allongé le bras pour en sentir la fraicheur. Occasionnant un frisson qui parcourut son corps.

-Hors de question que je m'assoie sur des rochers humide et plein de mousse ! _argua la brune du haut de ses talons._

Emma ricana et serra la main qu'elle tenait toujours. Elle l'attira à elle et amena Régina à se retrouver sur ses cuisses, les bras de celle-ci enroulés autour de son cou.

-C'est mieux votre Majesté ?

-Hum… je ne saurais dire, je crois qu'il manque quelque chose…

L'air taquin de Régina fit sourire Emma qui savait alors très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Elle passa sa main dans les mèches d'ébènes qui voletaient aux grés du vent et les firent glisser entre ses doigts. Le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine elle s'avança vers les lèvres rouges carmin et les embrassa. Oui vraiment, elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Son autre main fit pression dans son dos ce qui la rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Alors que Régina entreprit de jouer avec les lèvres de la blonde, de sa main elle commença son ascension sur son bras sentant la déchirure que la veste avait occasionné. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et continua pour enfin enfouir sa main dans la chevelure d'Emma. Elles approfondirent le baiser jusqu'â le rompre quand le souffle leur manquait.

-Alors je suis sur la bonne voie ?

-Tu as vu juste en effet.

Régina l'embrassa à nouveau et la Shérif ne put s'empêcher de sourire sur ses dents quand elle lâcha par mégarde un gémissement discret.

-Pas de moquerie Miss Swan !

-Ah non je ne me permettrais pas, _ricana de plus belle la blonde_.

Elle se sentait bien… vraiment bien mais la fraicheur et la faim les saisirent après quelques minutes. Elles surent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elles rejoignirent Lily qui faisait ou plutôt essayait de faire des ricochés dans l'eau. Cela se finissait généralement en un grognement rageur de celle-ci quand le caillou provoqua une seule ondulation ridicule avant de s'esclaffer et de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Emma s'approcha et se moqua allégrement de son amie. Celle-ci lui donna un coup du revers de la main pour qu'elle cesse de rire et l'observa d'un air intrigué alors que la blonde se penchait pour récupérer un galet lisse et plat. Elle le mit à plat entre son index et son pouce et se pencha légèrement sur le côté avant de donner une impulsion avec le bras. Le galet se mit à rebondir sur plusieurs mètres créant des cercles de plus en plus petits avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Régina les regardait amusé. Elle n'avait rien contre Lily, elle voyait qu'Emma était bien en sa compagnie. Et savait qu'elle essayait de réparer ses erreurs et de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais le nez enfouis dans son écharpe, elle ne pouvait contrôler la légère jalousie qui lui tirailler le ventre quand elle vit Emma expliquer à Lily comment s'y prendre. Les mains posées sur les hanches de cette dernière dans le but de lui donner l'inclinaison voulue.

Elles rentrèrent enfin à l'auberge et demandèrent un repas chaud que même Régina ne rechigna pas à manger, malgré le peu de salade qui se trouvait dans l'assiette comparé aux pommes de terre sautées.

Après ce repas bien agréable, elles décidèrent de remonter dans leurs chambres.

Emma prit le temps d'appeler ses parents ainsi qu'Henry afin que ceux-ci préviennent Maléfique qu'elles avaient retrouvé Lily bien qu'une affaire les retenait encore. Elle avait rapidement parlé de leur prochain voyage à New York et ne s'était pas étaler sur les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles.

Régina écoutait à moitié, installé sur le lit son livre entre les mains. Il avait été décidé de ne plus sortir de l'auberge au cas où Carlos aurait changé d'avis. Présageant aussi la possible visite de Mike, la nuit venue.

Lily pensive s'était installée dans le fauteuil de la chambre, fixant l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Sa propre chambre lui semblait terne, elle préférait de loin rester auprès d'Emma. Elle tournait et retournait son portable entre ses doigts attendant peut-être un signe de Carlos dont elle avait échangé le numéro. Il est vrai qu'elle avait une légère appréhension pour cette arrestation mais faisait assez confiance à Emma pour se dire que ses amis de la Police gèreraient les choses avec professionnalisme. Au pire elle serait blessée, au mieux Mike serait tué.

La fille de Maléfique soupira et détourna les yeux pour observer son amie. Celle-ci était toujours au téléphone, avec son fils. Elle regardait avec tendresse la femme qui se trouvait sur le lit absorbée par son livre. Lily la vit alors s'avancer vers elle et lui donner le portable pour qu'elle puisse parler à Henry.

Durant leur déjeuner, elle lui avait expliqué leur lien Et donc que Régina était devenue la mère adoptive du jeune garçon. Cette dernière la remercia d'un sourire et tapota le lit pour qu'Emma s'assoie à ses côtés, discrètement elle effleura la main de la blonde. Elle n'était pas dupe et les voir ensemble provoquait chez Lily toutes sortes de sentiments nouveaux. Mais après tout au vue du sourire timide d'Emma ce qui importait c'était son bonheur non ?

Pourtant c'était étrange de se retrouver à nouveau auprès d'elle, de sentir son cœur battre à chacun de ses regards alors qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Être passé à autre chose. Perdu dans ses pensées elle fixa Régina d'un regard perçant, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, tout comme de l'arrivée d'Emma.

-Lily ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas de suite et croisa le regard en coin de la reine. Celle-là même qui lui sourit d'un air presque mesquin. La colère étreignait son cœur et son poing se serra, comment pouvait-elle se confronter à elle ? Elle était incapable de démentir le fait que cette femme avait l'intelligence, la beauté, la prestance d'une Reine. Elle, à côté n'était qu'une fille de la rue, perdue et d'après ce qu'on lui a dit : un dragon.

-Heu… Lily ça va ?

Elle papillonna des paupières et se détourna pour plonger ses yeux sombre dans ceux d'Emma.

-Heu oui, pardon… j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

-Aucune mais il est encore tôt.

-J'espère vraiment que ce Carlos ne nous fera pas faux bon, hors de question que je mette Régina en danger encore une fois, _murmura-t-elle._

-J'espère… mais t'inquiète pas Emma et celle qui sera le plus en danger ce sera moi.

-Oui mais je serais là, _rassura la Shérif un sourire tendre sur le visage_.

-Merci Emma, _souffla-t-elle en attrapant sa main pour la serrer tendrement._

La blonde s'assit sur le lit en face de son amie, toujours au contact de sa main.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais ils étaient qui pour toi ?

-Oh… Tom… avait mon âge et je l'ais rencontré dans la rue. Il m'avait heurté de plein fouet alors qu'il courrait pour échapper à la Police. Un simple petit vol de nourriture, nous avions à peine dix-huit ans et je savais que trop bien ce qu'était de vivre ainsi, alors je l'ai aidé. Carlos et Mike je les ais connue après, quelques années plus tard alors que je travaillais comme serveuse dans un bar miteux et Tom y faisait la plonge, _fit-elle nostalgique_. Carlos avait des comptes à régler avec Mike au sujet d'une histoire de fraude et quant à lui il avait simplement besoin d'argent. Quand je les aie rencontré j'ai trouvé des amis et sans me méfier je me suis rapprocher de Mike. Je ne l'aimais pas et lui non plus, on s'appréciait simplement et… je ne me posais pas vraiment de question. Je profitais de sa protection, de son soutien. Cependant je n'avais pas pensé que cela se retournerait contre moi.

-Tu savais pour le cambriolage ?

-Oui, il commençait à me faire du chantage mais au final je n'avais rien à perdre à part… toi.

-Moi ?

-Je m'étais confiée tout comme lui, mais je n'aurais jamais dû… Je ne savais pas à quel point il était mauvais. Il aurait pu te retrouver facilement, bien que moi je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où tu vivais. C'était peut-être pour me faire peur mais dans tous les cas je me suis perdu dans cet engrenage. Alors j'ai accepté ce cambriolage et aussi parce que j'avais une dette envers lui. Mais je ne savais pas qu'en réalité il visait le propriétaire de la maison, qu'il voulait le tuer. Un certain Paul Young, un sale type qui profitait de l'argent perçu à la mort de sa femme, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas une raison pour le tuer…

-Oui… Alors tu t'es enfuie avec eux et…

-Non, _coupa-t-elle_ , enfin au début et puis on s'est séparé quelques mois et quand je suis venue au rendez-vous qu'il m'avait fixé les flics me sont tombés dessus, il voulait tout me mettre sur le dos et ne pensais pas que je les balancerai. Par chance il n'a jamais pu te retrouver… et puis tu connais la suite.

-Je vois… j'ai connu une histoire similaire. On fait des fois confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Mais ce soir tout sera terminé.

-Je l'espère… tu crois que je suis vraiment une de ces personnes ?

-Je… non Lily tu n'as juste pas eu de chance, la vie te pousse vers les ennuis. J'ai vu ce côté que tu tentes de cacher. Tu m'as menti, plusieurs fois… Mais je sais que tes sentiments envers moi n'étaient pas feints, que ton amitié était réel… même si depuis que je sais qui tu es je me dis que ma seule amie ne l'était pas vraiment, que ce n'était pas un choix.

-Si ! _s'exclama prestement Lily, se redressant vers Emma_. Peut-être que ce… lien m'a amené à toi, que c'était le destin mais j'ai choisi d'être ton amie, _elle attrapa l'autre main de la blonde et les serra toutes deux fortement_. Je t'aimais Emma et ce n'était pas faux, comme ça ne l'ai pas aujourd'hui.

Régina observait d'un air absente la scène mais à cette révélation, elle oublia complètement son livre et fixa Lily qui croisa son regard une fraction de seconde. La brune sentit une pointe au cœur, elle ne savait pas si ces mots était dit par inadvertance ou consciemment mais ne pensait pas en cet instant que la fille de Maléfique puisse avoir l'intention de se mesurer à elle.

-Je… tu ne mens pas…

-Bien sûr… je ne vais pas mentir sur ça…

-Non mais tu… enfin…

-On en parle plus. Sache que je suis contente que tu m'ais retrouvée.

Emma en resta coi mais accepta. La révélation la laissa perplexe, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que Lily venait de lui dire.

Le portable de celle-ci vibra les coupant dans leur contemplation muette.

-C'est Carlos, il m'appelle dans cinq minutes pour me donner les détails.

-Ok on en parlera après…

Lily leva les yeux vers quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui attira son attention, Emma les vit s'assombrir. Une main pressa son épaule avant qu'elle ne décide de se détourner vers Régina.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Ah oui oui bien sûr.

-Je vais me mettre dans ma chambre en attendant, _Lily se leva et se volatilisa rapidement dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte._

Emma se leva du lit et s'avança vers la brune. Elle attrapa ses hanches et l'attira à elle munie d'un sourire taquin.

-Alors que voulais tu me dires ?

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que ressens Lily ?

La Shérif fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la question de Régina.

-Je… tu parles de ce qu'elle m'a confié ?

-Oui Emma et de tous ces regards assassins qu'elle me lance.

-Tu exagères. C'est compliqué comme situation mais on est seulement amie et puis Lily à toujours était un peu sombre…

-Certes mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de cela…

-Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Régina la jaugea quelques minutes et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure blonde, humant se parfum de fleure qui la suivait partout.

-J'aimerais pouvoir… _souffla-t-elle à son oreille_.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, oubliant le temps qui défilait. Emma comprenait. A vrai dire elle n'avait pas encore revu Robin et ne savait pas du tout comment elle réagira à ce moment là. Dans un sens la jalousie de Régina ou même sa possessivité était des preuves qui gonflaient malgré elle son cœur de joie.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans le silence du couloir. Emma fixa soudainement la porte d'entrée, une alarme dans le fond de son crâne lui donna le signal qu'il allait se passer quelques choses. Elle lâcha Régina et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir que le ciel s'était obscurci, c'était la nuit. Le temps était passé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant leurs chambres et les deux femmes se fixèrent intriguées. Emma se rapprocha discrètement de son arme, mais les pas s'éloignèrent déjà et s'arrêtèrent plus loin.

-Lily !

Emma suivit de près par Régina accourut vers la porte de la salle de bain. Au moment même ou elle posa la main sur la poignée un choc sonore se fit entendre dans la chambre d'à côté. Ni une ni deux, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, son arme en main et traversa la pièce avec hâte entendant des bruits de bagarre ainsi que des cris étouffés dans la chambre de Lily. Elle demanda à Régina de rester en arrière et surtout de fermer la porte de la salle de bain au cas où ils seraient plusieurs. Puis se retrouva sur le pas de la porte de l'autre chambre où elle vit Carlos maintenir Lily, le canon du silencieux sur sa gorge. Celle-ci avait la lèvre entaillée et un léger bleu se formait déjà sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance !

Elle vit alors Lily la fixer intensément. Régina se posta non loin de son Shérif suivant la conversation cachée par la porte.

-Emmènes-moi Carlos et laisses-les, _supplia-t-elle_.

D'autre pas plus léger se firent entendre et Emma eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le canon du silencieux se pointer vers elle. La première balle siffla à son oreille et la deuxième qui suivit la toucha de plein fouet au thorax sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer. Elle se raccrocha aux serviettes près d'elle et tomba à terre, sur le ventre. Lily cria son nom mais les yeux clos son amie ne pouvait l'entendre. Le regard horrifié de Régina se posa sur Emma. Un crie de rage s'extirpa de sa gorge, alors qu'elle se ruait déjà sur elle les larmes aux yeux, le cœur déchiré par cette vision d'horreur. Carlos lâcha brusquement Lily qui tomba à terre incapable de se relever tant la douleur dans sa cage thoracique lui était insupportable. Menaçant, il se rapprocha de Régina l'arme pointée sur elle.

-Faites de beau rêve Majesté, _lui murmura l'homme d'une voie grave avant de tirer une nouvelle fois._

Elle s'écroula à son tour au côté d'Emma effleurant ses doigts glacés, le souffle coupé par la balle qui laissa une tâche sombre s'agrandir sur son chemisier.

-Eh bien eh bien, je te retrouve enfin ma chère Lily, _nargua Mike attrapant le menton de la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux elle le fixait froidement avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait lui inspirer_. Je sens qu'on va avoir une très longue discussion tous les deux, mais d'abords…

La gifle claqua avec force et résonna dans la pièce devenue silencieuse.

-Cela me démangeait depuis longtemps, _s'exulta-t-il_. Carlos tu t'occupes des deux autres rapidement et tu nous retrouves à l'entrepôt. Reste discret mais ne traine pas en route !

-Compte sur moi.

Mike emporta avec lui sa proie et les pas s'éloignèrent avant que le couloir ne redevienne calme.

Carlos se rapprocha de la fenêtre et resta dans l'ombre pour observer son comparse jeter Lily à l'arrière de sa Chevrolet. Il prit ensuite place du côté passager et la voiture partit en trombe.

L'hispanique se précipita alors sur les deux femmes.

-Levez-vous ! Il n'y a plus que moi et on doit faire vite.

Emma grogna, à genoux elle se massa le thorax, la balle lui laissera sûrement une trace pendant quelques heures, c'était bien plus douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle vit la trace rougeâtre sur son débardeur et soupira avant de se relever aidée par Carlos. Régina fit de même les yeux encore légèrement rougie et attrapa la main que son Shérif lui tendait. Les émeraudes lui demandèrent simplement comment elle allait, un hochement de tête et un léger sourire répondirent à cette question silencieuse.

-Je dois dire que vous m'avez bien eu…

-Balle à blanc remplie de faux sang, _se vanta légèrement l'hispanique_. Il le fallait pour que cela ait l'air bien plus réel. Quant est-il de la Police ?

-J'appel Barry de suite, il m'avait dit qu'il serait dans les environs avec l'équipe. Il attendrait mon appel et notre arrivé pour lancer l'assaut. Je croyais que vous deviez venir seul ? _demanda-t-elle déjà partie vers sa chambre pour récupérer sa veste suivit par Régina et Carlos._

-Je devais mais Mike à voulu venir avec ses hommes, il savait que vous seriez là et au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience.

-On a de la chance que Mike n'ait pas vérifiée notre pouls…

-Certes mais je ne veux plus réitérer ce genre d'expérience ! _ordonna la Maire, la voix cassé._

Emma hocha la tête, elle non plus ne voulait pas revivre ça. Elle prit son portable et trouva le numéro de Barry qui décrocha directement.

-Barry c'est bon l'opération est lancée, on est encore à l'auberge on part avec Carlos.

- _Reçu, on se tiendra près à votre arrivée. Faites attention._

-Et vous aussi, soyez discret, la vie de Lily est en jeu.

- _Comptes sur nous._

Elle raccrocha et glissa le portable dans sa poche de jean, vérifia le chargeur de son Berreta par réflexe et attendit que Régina soit prête pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Oh il me semble que j'ai omis de vous dire une chose, _fit Carlos un sourire taquin sur le visage._

OOooOO

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans le coffre du pickup noir l'une contre l'autre.

-Je peux te jurer qu'à la fin de cette opération je le transforme en Tacos ! _ragea la blonde._

-C'est assez cliché tout de même.

-Ouai c'est juste pour dire qu'il va me payer ce voyage désagréable et puis… _elle ralla et se dandina essayant d'attraper la barre de fer qui se trouvait dans son dos_. Il aurait pu virer son matos…

-Au moins il ne nous a pas ligotées.

-Encore heureux !

-Allons, si la situation n'était pas si dramatique tu pourrais trouver un certain intérêt à notre promiscuité, _fit la reine dont la voix envoutante laissait présager un regard tout aussi charmeur._

Emma piqua un phare et remercia tout de même la noirceur de l'habitacle. Le véhicule roulait à vive allure quand soudain un sursaut rapprocha les deux femmes. La blonde grogna sentant que ses côtes n'étaient pas complètement rétablies. Elle se crispa au souffle de Régina dans son cou, sa propre respiration s'accéléra. Mais se détendit quand les mains de la reine entourèrent ses côtes.

-Tu as bien fait de râler un peu pour avoir au moins une couverture, c'est tout de même mieux, _fit Emma d'une voix douce le corps chaud de Régina contre elle, leur cœur battant à l'unisson._

-Je n'ai pas _râlé_ Miss Swan j'ai demandé ce qui m'était due. Je n'en reste pas moins la Maire de Storybrooke ainsi qu'une Reine.

-C'est vrai... D'ailleurs je suis surprise que tu acceptes tout cela…

-Je le fais pour toi, _souffla-t-elle,_ mais je te préviens Emma, si jamais j'en entends parler à notre retour ou même après, je te fais la promesse que tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne.

-J'en prends note, _répondit la blonde ne pouvant effacer le sourire qu'elle affichait en cet instant._

La voiture se stoppa, ainsi que le moteur. Emma sentit le véhicule bouger légèrement quand Carlos en sortit et se demandait quand il daignerait bien leur ouvrir. Elles attendirent quelques secondes avant que le coffre ne s'ouvre, éclairée de plein fouet par une lampe torche aveuglante.

-Oh vous êtes mignonne, _ricana une voix d'homme._

-Bordel Barry vire ta lampe de mon visage !

-Oups, _gloussa-t-il_. Vous pouvez sortir la voie est libre.

Emma sortit en première. Ensuite, elle aida Régina qui prit le temps de se recoiffer et de lisser son pantalon.

-Vous en êtes où ?

-On a repéré l'entrepôt. Mike est à l'intérieur avec deux hommes et ton amie. Tout est près pour l'assaut et Jane est sur les crocs.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ok alors on commence quand ? _s'impatienta la blonde._

-On ? Tu ne viens pas Emma. Régina et toi vous allez en arrière.

-Mais…

-Non Emma, Jane l'a expressément demandée et tu ne voudrais pas la rendre furieuse, si ? Vous en avez assez fait, _sourit tendrement Barry pour ne pas paraître désagréable._

Emma acquiesça et se dirigea au côté de Régina vers la zone que Barry lui avait montré du doigt. Le signal fut lancé. Carlos s'éloigna avec sa voiture suivit discrètement par le reste de l'équipe.

Emma pouvait voir le bâtiment au loin, rongeant son frein de n'être que spectatrice de cette opération de sauvetage.

OOooOO

Lily ne pouvait croire qu'Emma soit morte. C'était forcément une supercherie, bien qu'elle ait eu cette idées de les laisser faire pour qu'elles puissent vivre. Tout était de sa faute.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Lily releva les yeux vers Mike. Son air assuré et hautain la révulsait, elle voulait le tuer, se venger et en finir. Après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Son ventre se tordit alors qu'une envie de vomir la prenait rien qu'en revoyant la scène désastreuse qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt. Les mains liées, à genoux en face de Mike, entre ses deux gorilles elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

-A rien qui te concerne, _cracha la jeune femme_ , _un regard sombre et assassin._

-Oh je suis sûre que c'était d'elle. Emma Swan c'est ça ?

-Ne prononce pas son nom, _ordonna-t-elle entre ses dents_.

-Et toi, ne me regardes pas comme ça, _la gifle partie mais Lily se retient pour ne pas tomber à la renverse._

-Pourquoi fait tu tout ça alors que c'est toi qui m'a trahi le premier ? On est quitte Mike alors laisse moi vivre !

Il se rapprocha d'un coup attrapant la mâchoire de Lily d'une main. Sa lèvre abîmée lui piqua mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas.

-Te laisser vivre ? Alors que tu connais presque tout de moi ?

Il la relâcha pour la laisser s'exprimer.

-Alors c'est pour ça… ça n'a rien à voir avec le cambriolage ? Tu as fait ce coup monté pour me faire disparaître afin que jamais je ne te trahisse en dévoilant tes petits secrets ?

-Je voulais aussi le tuer.

-Mike ce qui importe c'est ce que tu as fait car tout le monde s'en fou de ton passé merdique !

Une autre claque plus forte lui fit couler une larme. Elle avait envie que ça s'arrête.

-Moi je ne m'en fou pas ! Tu vois j'ai compris que tu me trahirais un jour ou l'autre. Parce que tu es comme ça Lily. Tu déçois les gens que tu aimes, qui veulent t'aider, tu n'es pas fiable. Tu es comme moi, tu fuis ton passé en mentant aux autres.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi ! J'ai des tors mais je ne tue pas, j'essaye simplement de survivre dans ce monde ! _hurla-t-elle_ , Emma… elle me faisait confiance, je l'ai déçue mais elle est revenue… elle…

-Ne t'aimera jamais.

Les trois mots lancer avec une froideur et un sarcasme sans nom se plantèrent dans le cœur de Lily telle une flèche. C'est vrai, elle ne l'aimera jamais comme elle le voudrait. Emma était partie pour toujours.

-Je… m'en fiche… son amitié me suffisait.

-Tu m'as trop parlé d'elle pour savoir que ça n'aurait pas suffit, que tu souffriras de son absence. Elle sera toujours ta faiblesse même après sa mort.

-Tu te trompes ! _s'exclama-t-elle la voix brisée._

Il voulait lui faire mal. Il était entrain de la briser et elle n'arrivait pas à échapper à son jeu sadique.

-Mais réjouis-toi, tu vas bientôt la rejoindre, _fit Mike d'une voix sombre_. J'ai assez perdu de mon temps.

Il sortit son arme et pointa le canon sur le front de Lily dont les yeux le foudroyaient.

-Alors qu'attends-tu pour en finir Mike, _le défia-t-elle._

OOooOO

Emma n'en pouvait plus elle faisait les cents pas, suivit des yeux par Régina qui captait son angoisse.

-Emma…

Des tirs vers l'entrepôt la coupa dans son élan qui se voulait rassurant. Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement, elle cria avec force le nom de son amie. D'un coup, elle s'élança, arme en main, vers les tirs qui fusaient rebondissant en écho vers elle. Régina n'hésita pas à lui courir après et réussi à la bloquer contre l'un des grillages.

-Lâche-moi, je dois y aller, je dois la sauver !

-Emma non, tu ne feras que gêner la Police ! Calmes-toi…

Alors que les dents de la Shérif se serrèrent ainsi que la main autour de son arme, la Maire vit ses yeux s'assombrir. Elle savait ce qu'il était entrain de se passer avant même d'apercevoir les nuages menaçant se former dans le ciel à une vitesse impressionnante.

La surprise se lisait dans les yeux des Policier qui étaient restés en retrait et observaient la scène.

-Je vais le tuer, _murmura Emma d'une voix grave._

Régina pouvait voir avec une certaine frayeur le sourire qui n'acquit sur le visage de son Shérif quand un éclair sortie des ténèbres et coupa le ciel en deux. Il s'affaissa en un craquement sonore sur l'entrepôt.

-Emma arrête !

-NON !

La brune aperçut un autre éclair frapper de nouveau le bâtiment à quelques mètres du premier, puis un troisième et dernier avant qu'Emma ne revienne à elle. Perturbée par le baiser aux goûts de larmes de Régina.

-Je…

-Tais-toi !

Emma hocha la tête et se sentant coupable, préféra se taire. Son cœur s'apaisa alors elle effaça cette unique larme qui avait coulait sur la joue de la brune. Elle avait vu la déception, la colère mais ça elle se jura de ne plus le voir.

Le silence et l'agitation des Policiers attirèrent leur attention.

L'équipe d'intervention revenait en toute hâte, Carlos n'était pas loin mais Emma cherchait seulement son amie.

Lily apparut dans son champ de vision l'air abasourdi quand elle croisa le regard de la blonde. Elle se précipita sur Emma et sans que celle-ci ne puisse réagir l'embrassa presque désespérément, devant les yeux ronds de Régina. D'abord sous la surprise, son cœur se brisa comme de la porcelaine et ses poings se serrèrent à s'en rentrer les ongles dans les paumes.

La shérif attrapa les bras de Lily et la repoussa, sous le choc.

-Lily mais…

-Pardon, je… je ne… tu es venue, _finit-t-elle par dire avant de poser son front contre son buste._

Elle était allée trop loin, mais le stress, les mots de Mike, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avait dépassé sa raison.

-Ecartez-vous d'elle !

La voix rauque de Régina la fit se reculer d'un coup.

-Pardon Régina je…

-Je ne vous autorise pas à me nommer ainsi ! _cracha-t-elle tout en se rapprochant d'elle, la surplombant d'un regard sanglant._

Emma savait que trop bien que la reine ne plaisantait pas. En revanche elle trouva Lily bien courageuse de la défier du regard. La blonde fit un pas et se mit entre elles pour les s'éparer.

-Stop ! On est à cran et je ne veux pas que vous vous bâtiez, je ne veux pas de ça, ni maintenant ni jamais, _cria la blonde ses mots sonnant comme un ordre_ , est-ce que c'est clair ?

Régina lança un regard noir à la blonde et sans un mot s'éloigna vers Frost et le reste de l'équipe. Emma la suivait du regard partagé entre l'envie de lui courir après et celle de la laissé se calmer.

-Vas-y Emma.

-Lily, je…

-Je sais n'en rajoute pas. Va la retrouver parce que je ne voulais en aucun cas briser quoi que ce soit…

Emma lui sourit tendrement et lui serra la main.

\- J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera… _fit Lily sincèrement, elle n'avait rien contre la reine, la jalousie avait peut-être agie pour elle par le passé._

-Je ne peux pas te l'assurer mais je la résonnerais. Cependant je veux être sûre que ça ira pour toi.

-Oui, et ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié maintenant que l'on s'est retrouvée…

-Je te ne laisserais pas, je te l'ai dit… mais je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus.

-Je sais.

Lily soupira et lâcha la main d'Emma, la voyant s'éloigner d'elle.

Comme dans ses rêves, toutes ces fois où elle ne se retournait pas.

Et pourtant, Emma se retourna avant de disparaître dans la foule de Policier.

* * *

 **A vendredi pour la suite plus calme, avec quelques explications pour finir cette opération de sauvetage.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Come back to New York

**Hellooo**

 **Tout d'abord je dois vous faire des excuses car je suis mais alors carrément à la bourre... Dû notamment à une perte de confiance et au syndrome de la page blanche... entre autre.**

 **Je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer, en tout cas je remercie Elea Angel qui m'a aidé à me sortir de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais embourbée. Bon en plus les fêtes approche alors je présume que vous êtes tous bien occupés et moi aussi ^^**

 **Cette suite est un peu plus courte que la précédente, je ne vais pas encore réussir mon défis** StitChe ^^

 **Merci à vous pour vos Reviews qui m'encouragent. Alors un grand merci à** Serieslover44, Karine-F, StitChe, DroDrov, Em974, Sailor Sayuri, Blackkfeather, Régina2015, Spooky358, Alays59, Elea Angel (bien sûr ^^) **qui me suivent depuis le début et me mettent à chaque fois un petit mots, ainsi que les** Guest **et je n'oublis pas** Sygui **aussi ;)**

 **J'espère que vous aurez les réponses à vos différentes questions, que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré mon retard et que vous n'allez pas trop me maudire... (je ne vous dis pas pourquoi mais vous comprendrez après avoir lu ^^)**

 **Petite précision je dirais que le Rated à un peu évolué ^^ je navigue entre le T et le M. Après j'attends vos avis mes chèrs lecteurs ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Come back to New York.**

* * *

 _Many miles, many roads, I have traveled_ _  
Fallen down on the way  
Many hearts, many years, have unraveled  
Leading up to today_

 _Madonna - I deserve it_

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond de la chambre qu'elle occupait encore au « Munroe Inn », les doigts croisées sous sa tête Lily ne faisait que ressasser les derniers événements de cette fin de journée. Cette entrevue avec Mike, le moment où il allait appuyer sur la détente stoppé dans son geste par l'arrivée des Policiers. Alors ce fut le début des tirs mélangés aux cris dans un vacarme assourdissant, ainsi que la fuite qu'elle entreprit pour sa propre survie. Elle se demandait encore si elle n'avait pas rêvé de cet éclair foudroyant qui s'était abattu non loin d'elle, ou plutôt de Mike. Alors que l'homme la pourchassait furieux, dans les décombres du toit de l'entrepôt, le second les sépara et la laissa perplexe, son dos épousant douloureusement le sol dur et froid du lieu. Elle revoyait encore Mike la surplomber d'un regard en proie à la haine, devenue meurtrier. Puis le troisième et dernier éclair s'abattit en un bruit fracassant pour enfin laisser place au silence. La probabilité qu'un homme soit touché par la foudre est de un sur un million. Une fois par hasard, elle avait entendue un reportage à la radio expliquant que les Canadiens seraient plus touchés que les autres pays, entre six et douze personnes par an. Mais ce genre de phénomène, ce dont elle avait été témoin n'était pas normal, elle ne savait pas à qui en parler au risque de passer pour une folle.

Bientôt elle serait de nouveau dans un monde ou ce genre d'événement n'était pas aussi étrange qu'on pourrait le croire. Alors était-ce la Magie ? Existait-elle dans ce monde ?

Après tout cela, il y avait eu ce moment où elle avait croisé le regard d'Emma. Cette seconde de flottement où son cerveau avait enclenché le mode automatique pour ne plus réfléchir. Ses pas seulement guidés par son cœur, elle s'était laissée submerger par ses désirs qui avaient plus que dépassés ses pensées les plus profondes. Enfouies au fond d'elle depuis des années.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, un sourira béat s'afficha sur son visage. Le baiser ne l'avait pas déplu pourtant elle s'en voulait de la manière dont cela c'était produit. Mais pas d'avoir laissé la tentation la guider.

Ce qu'elle appréhendait surtout n'était autre que le voyage à New York ainsi que le retour à Storybrooke.

Toujours en pleine réflexion, elle n'entendit pas les coups répétés frapper sa porte. Jusqu'à ce coup, plus fort, qui la fit sursauter. Cela venait de la salle de bain et cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

Elle ouvrit la porte le sourire aux lèvres à deux doigts de souffler le nom qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue mais tout s'évanouit rapidement en un balbutiement confus. Son expression fut remplacée par la surprise quand elle tomba sur le visage fermé et le regard assassin de Régina. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait s'attendre à un autre regard venant d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait compris après ce baiser volé et bien avant que la relation qu'entretenaient la Maire et son amie n'était pas simplement amicale.

-Je peux ? _demanda sèchement la brune_.

Lily l'air hébété acquiesça vivement de plusieurs mouvements de tête et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Emma ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis sa dispute houleuse avec Régina et elle se demandait à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

OOooOO

 _~ Quelques heures plus tôt ~_

 _Emma sortit enfin de cet amas de Policiers qui s'étaient rassemblés pour quadriller la zone et se consacrer à la récupération du matériel et l'enlèvement des corps dont celui de Mike. Ce même homme qui d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, avait été transpercé de toute part par un éclair. Elle n'avait même pas demandé de détails sachant que personne n'aurait de réponse pour expliquer ce phénomène plus que déroutant. Même elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle avait déclenché les éléments avec sa propre colère… Régina lui avait toujours appris que la Magie réagissait avec ses émotions et celle-ci n'était peut-être pas inexistante dans ce monde… Elle se demandait tout en cherchant Madame le Maire si la Magie ne revêtait pas une toute autre forme ici. Une forme plus subtile et discrète._

 _Après un furtif coup d'œil vers un petit groupe de Policier comprenant Barry, elle aperçut celle qu'elle recherchait dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les réverbères de la zone industrielle. Régina était en grande discussion avec une brune longiligne qui n'était pas inconnue aux yeux d'Emma._

 _-Jane ?_

 _-Ah eh bien voila miss catastrophe ! Comment ce fait-il qu'il se passe toujours des choses étranges ou qu'il y ait des morts partout où tu vas ? argua la détective._

 _-Pour les morts ce n'est pas de ma faute et ensuite ce serait trop long à t'expliquer..._

 _Jane n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. À vrai dire elle pensait simplement trouver une bonne occasion de taquiner son ancienne amie. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif et croisa brièvement le regard de Régina qui pour sa part n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'envie de participer à cette conversation. Celle-ci préférait observer les alentours à la recherche d'une distraction visuelle plus intéressante._

 _-Hum... bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup à faire. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrez Régina, avoua-t-elle en lui tendant une main cordiale._

 _La concernée la fixa et d'un regard tendre serra la main que la détective lui tendait._

 _-Moi de même Détective Rizzoli et j'aurai été ravie de rencontrer votre amie. La fameuse Maura Isles dont j'ai entendu parler._

 _-Eh bien elle ne devrait pas tarder mais je pense que vous avez sûrement des choses à vous..._

 _-La foudre ne l'a pas raté ! Je me demande quel explication scientifique on pourrait apporter à une telle coïncidence, intervient une voix féminine derrière Jane._

 _-Quand on parle du loup !_

 _-Quel loup ?_

 _-Toi Maura, c'est une expression._

 _-Non un proverbe et c'est plutôt "quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue"! D'ailleurs tu savais qu'il datait du XVéme Siècle ?_

 _Jane leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer que non elle ne savait pas et que pour elle que ce soit un proverbe ou une expression cela voulait dire la même chose. Non sans que Maura renchérisse sur son manque de discernement et d'intérêt. Emma était amusée par cette complicité entre elles qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, ainsi que les taquineries qu'elles ne cessaient de ce faire. La shérif croisa le regard de Régina dans l'espoir de partagé un instant tout aussi complice mais celle-ci ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard en coin. Cette dernière_ _observa alors la légiste un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres._

 _Une pointe de jalousie tiraillait la blonde de l'intérieur. Ce n'était ni un sourire, ni un regard innocent. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles se parlent parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être ignorée ainsi._

 _-Contente de te revoir Emma, la voix du Dr Isles la sortit de sa circonspection._

 _-Moi aussi Maura. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici d'ailleurs._

 _-Je devais constater la mort suspecte de Monsieur Delfino, puis la curiosité aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire à l'intention de Régina. Vous devez être la fameuse amie dont j'ai entendu parler ?_

 _-Amie est un grand mot ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous._

 _Comment ça amie est un grand mot ? Emma avait la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite par ce retour en arrière. Ce n'était pas dit de façon ironique mais plutôt comme un pique bien placé qui lui transperça le cœur._

 _-Oh j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas dépeins un portrait trop négatif, s'inquiéta la légiste._

 _-Non au contraire, à vrai dire je trouve que l'on se ressemble sur certains points, fit la Maire montrant sans aucune pudeur ses talents de charmeuse._

 _Emma désabusée par la situation croisa le regard de Jane. Elles se scrutaient en haussant les épaules dans un air presque ahuri. Tout en suivant sans vraiment comprendre la conversation entre les deux femmes qui dériva sur la mode, puis un mélange de science et de politique elles ouvraient de grands yeux réalisant sans même le dire qu'elles étaient au même stade d'incompréhension. Alors que Maura et Régina semblaient en plein débat et surtout dans un autre monde les deux autres les observaient et essayaient tant bien que mal de les faire revenir à la réalité en échangeant quelques critiques sur leur conversation pour les faire réagir._

 _Côte à côte, sans grande conviction elles relâchèrent leur épaules en signe d'abandon et dans un même soupire se dévisagèrent surprise par ce jeu de miroir._

 _-Oh... Putain ! lâchèrent en cœur les deux femmes de loi._

 _-Langage ! rétorquèrent Régina et Maura, observant chacune leurs amies respective d'un regard perçant._

 _Elles se regardèrent ensuite légèrement amusées par cette ressemblance._

 _-Wow c'est flippant, lança Emma les yeux ronds._

 _-Ouai... hum... on devrait peut-être y aller Maura ? Le FBI ne va pas tarder et je ne veux pas les avoir trop longtemps sur le dos_ _._

 _-Oui nous aussi on doit y aller, je dois parler d'une affaire importante avec mon a-mie, fit Emma en fusillant Régina du regard._

 _-Ah bon ? argua la reine les orbes perçantes de nouveau tournées vers la blonde d'autant plus consternée par son dédain._

 _-Oui !_

 _Les deux meilleures amies s'éloignèrent des deux autres d'un même pas assuré. Jane ne manqua pas de faire un dernier regard en coin mais fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par Maura._

 _-Je dirais que l'affaire concerne une histoire de cœur, supposa la détective en marchant devant la légiste, fière de sa déduction._

 _-Et tu ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

 _-Tu ne vas pas me reprendre encore pour mon injure ?_

 _-Non je ne parle pas de ça mais on leur ressemble en quelques sortes._

 _-D'après ce que j'en sais tu es aussi riche et cultivée que Régina, attaqua la détective un sourire taquin sur les lèvres._

 _-Et tu es aussi têtue et insociable qu'Emma !_

 _-Insociable ? Moi ?_

 _-Tu as juste du mal à parler poliment aux gens sans les rembarrer, Emma a du mal à parler tout court… c'est assez proche._

 _-Elles ont une relation assez singulière d'après ce que j'en ai vu._

 _-Parce que la nôtre ne l'est pas ?_

 _-Ouai bon on leur ressemble à la différence que toi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi._

 _Maura resta silencieuse un peu trop longtemps. Jane intriguée l'observa et aperçut un sourire en coin, comme celui qu'elle faisait quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Son comportement provoqua un hoquet de surprise chez la détective qui se stoppa nette, les yeux écarquillés elle se tourna complètement vers la légiste._

 _-Si ?_

Maura s'arrêta et se rapprocha, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

 _-Peut-être que nous avons plus de points communs avec elles que tu ne le penses, fit-elle d'une voix rauque proche de l'oreille de Jane avant de se faufiler entre les voitures des Policiers._

 _-Quoi ?... Maura qu'est ce que tu viens de dire… attends !_

 _..._

 _-Ce sont deux femmes vraiment bien, lâcha soudainement Régina qui avait suivi leur conversation de loin et les observait, encore intriguée par leur relation ambiguë._

 _-Apparemment tu apprécies Maura, fit Emma d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue._

 _-Jalouse ?_

 _-Quoi ? Non... enfin ce n'est pas la question, il faut qu'on parle !_

 _-De quoi ? De toi et de ton amie, petite-amie, je ne sais plus au final._

 _-Régina c'est mon amie et ce n'est même pas venu de moi, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?_

 _-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? cracha-t-elle d'une voix grave. D'abord il y a ce stupide pirate et maintenant ton amie d'enfance, alors pourquoi pas August ou encore la fée clochette tant qu'on y est !_

 _-Tink ? Non quand même..._

 _-Emma ! C'est un exemple !_

 _-Tu as bien Robin et en plus il va falloir que je me coltine vos retrouvailles !_

 _-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! argua la brune, émettant un discret rire jaune. C'est TOI qui voulais le retrouver pour avoir ta fameuse preuve !_

 _-Ce n'était pas la seule raison, se défendit Emma. Ce n'est plus la raison majeure…_

 _-Et quel est-elle alors ?_

 _-Retrouver ta sœur et l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau._

 _-Quel reste avec lui si ça lui fait plaisir ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour ruiner ma vie, regarde les autres le font à sa place ! Moi-même je le fais très bien car je fais TOUJOURS les mauvais choix !_

 _-Donc tu regrettes ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit._

 _-Pourtant c'est ce que tu insinues, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement._

 _La déception se lisait sur son visage alors qu'elle se détournait déjà de Régina._

 _-N'en profite pas pour fuir ! s'écria la reine qui se hâta de lui attraper le bras pour l'obliger à la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux._

 _-Tu penses que c'est simple pour moi ? cria la blonde la voix cassée par des sanglots encore au fond de sa gorge, liés à son énervement._

 _-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Em-ma !_

 _-Non en effet tout vient de toi, de tes choix, de tes actes !_

 _-Comment oses-tu ? s'indigna la brune. Je croyais que tu étais différente des autres ! Que tu me comprenais et ne m'en voulais pas ou plus…_

 _-C'est vrai, coupa-t-elle. J'en veux à celle que tu étais par le passé, j'en veux à Gold et à ta mère de t'avoir rendu ainsi. Mais une part de moi les remercie._

 _-Les remercie ?_

 _-Parce que sans cela je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré. Nous n'en serions pas là où nous en sommes. Alors oui je les remercie pour ça !_

 _Régina se tut les yeux écarquillés et ancrés dans ceux de la Shérif dont une certaine colère ne quittait pas son visage._

 _-Maintenant dis-moi de qui ou de quoi as-tu peur ?_

 _-Peur ? Mais tu crois que j'ai peur d'un endimanché tel que Hook ? D'une fille de la rue, d'un pe-tit bébé dragon ? Non, loin de là, rugit presque la voix grave de la reine faisant reculer Emma à chacun de ses pas la poussant contre la portière d'une des voitures garée sur le chemin. L'une de celle qui bordait l'un des terrains défraîchi, tout près de l'entrepôt quasiment désert. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis une Reine et c'est eux qui devraient avoir peur de toucher à ce qui m'appartiens ! Ses mains avaient frappé avec force le métal de chaque côté d'Emma, curieusement impassible.._

 _Les mots de la blonde l'avaient touchés mais la colère l'avait encore plus envahit faisant ressortir ses vieux démons, cette envie de contrôler et de posséder l'objet de tous ses désirs_ _._

 _-Ce qui… t'appartiens ? Je ne suis pas un objet, ni un animale de compagnie. Je n'appartiens à personne !_

 _-Pourtant même sans une once de ma Magie tu t'es laissé charmer…_

 _-Oui par Régina Mills, par la mère adoptive d'Henry, par ses sourires, son rire, ses moments de faiblesses si rares et intimes autant que par sa force de caractère. Et non par ce masque de la méchante reine avec lequel tu essayes de me déstabiliser…_

 _Le masque en question, bien que travaillé pendant des années, bien que dur et impénétrable s'effrita devant les yeux noirs d'Emma. Régina aurait voulu reprendre le dessus, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas parer les mots qui lui avaient été lancés en plein cœur._

 _La brune détourna les yeux, serrant ses poings et aperçut alors le visage de Lily. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage, c'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de la jeune femme et ne rata pas cette belle occasion pour embrasser la blonde. Lily baissa les yeux et tourna les talons pour entamer une conversation avec Jane qui se trouvait un peu plus loin en compagnie de Barry et Maura._

 _Deux mains sur ses bras forcèrent Régina à arrêter son baiser et la faire reculer._

 _-Qu'est ce qui te prends ?_

 _-Tes lèvres sont un fruit défendu que je me réapproprie._

 _-Nous sommes amie et elle sait que je ne lui apporterais rien de plus alors pas besoin de réagir comme ça ! Même si certaines personnes m'aiment encore aujourd'hui, en ce moment il n'y a qu'une personne qui me fait ressentir la multitude de sentiments qui gravitent en moi. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, tendre ou tumultueux._

 _Régina sentit son cœur faire un bond quand une main se plaça dans le creux de ses reins pour la pousser doucement contre le corps de la blonde. Son ventre se serra, comment avait-elle pu perdre le contrôle de ses émotions ?_

 _-Et pour ce qui est du manchot ?_

 _Emma ricana et passa son autre main dans le dos de la brune._

 _-Il n'était qu'un substitut._

 _-A qui ?_

 _-A toi._

 _Régina ouvrit les yeux et se rapprocha des lèvres d'Emma._

 _-Nous verrons ça... Je suis toujours en colère, rappela la reine les pupilles dilaté, d'un noir de jais._

 _-Je te demande juste de ne pas la tuer quand on rentrera à l'auberge, taquina Emma._

 _-Je ne sais pas je vais réfléchir, répondit-elle sérieusement, le sourire de la blonde s'effaça peu à peu, était-elle sérieuse ? Je veux être la seule à pouvoir t'embrasser._

 _Sur ces mots elle s'exécuta dans un baiser plus chaste qu'Emma apprécia._

 _La sauveuse avait toujours été un électron libre et cela ne changera pas. C'est ce que la Maire aimait chez elle. Mais aussi son tempérament, son courage, sa confiance et sa compréhension._

 _Elle n'était pas comme les autres._

 _Et personne ne lui prendra Emma._

 _OOooOO_

 _~ Présent ~_

-Vous vous doutez de la raison de ma venue ?

-Emma…

-Ou plus exactement votre petit écart de conduite.

-Je suis désolée… j'avais des doutes mais je ne savais pas que vous…

-Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler !

Lily fronça les sourcils mais se tut, attendant le discours de la Maire. Celle-ci soupira avant de reprendre.

-Vous l'aimez ?

D'abord surprise Lily l'observa les yeux ronds puis réfléchit à toute vitesse. Que devait-elle répondre ? La vérité elle risquait de s'octroyer les foudres de la reine et si elle mentait cela ne serait pas crédible. Dans les deux cas elle avait un pied dans la tombe.

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

-Comment ça ? Je ne vais rien faire.

-Je pensais que vous n'oseriez pas me mentir mais je…

-Je ne mens pas Régina.

-Vous osez me couper ! Vous allez m'écouter...

-Non c'est vous qui allait m'écoutez ! _cria presque Lily devant le regard éberlué de la reine._ J'avais des doutes sur votre relation parce que je ne pensais pas cela possible, je croyais que j'avais rêvé ce baiser que vous aviez partagé. Mais j'ai comprit que c'était vrai quand je vous ai vu à notre sortie prés de la rivière. Parce que j'ai ressenti cette synergie qu'il y avait entre vous, j'ai vu vos gestes et vos sourires. Le regard tendre d'Emma vous ait réservé, enfin un regard bien spéciale qu'elle ne m'a jamais offert et qui ne me sera jamais destiné. Mais pourtant je ne voulais pas le voir ni le croire. Bien que vous êtes jalouse, et que vous ne manquez pas de le montrer...

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! _s'indigna la reine._

-Vous ne retenez que ça de ce que je viens de dire ? _pouffa-t-elle._

Régina resta stoïque devant la question. La colère était toujours présente et elle n'aimait guère le comportement désinvolte de la jeune femme. Elle se retenait de l'étrangler sur place mais repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue plus tôt. C'est vrai elle avait été jalouse et le baiser n'avait qu'amplifié toute sa colère. Sentiments qu'elle avait en partie déversés sur Emma.

-Maintenant à moi de vous retournez la question, vous l'aimez ?

-Oui.

Il n'y avait plus de doute et le dire à une autre personne était d'autant plus libérateur.

-Vous la protégerez…

-Du mieux que je peux, _coupa prestement la brune_.

-…d'elle-même ?

-Oui, _comprit-elle._ Mais en quoi tout cela vous concerne ?

-C'est mon amie et je lui ai assez fait de mal par le passé. Alors ça me concerne… du moins si vous me laissez la place d'amie...

Régina resta silencieuse quelques instants. En réalité elle ne savait pas, après tout Emma avait été clair sur ses intentions, sur ses sentiments pour Lily et pour elle-même. Elle voulait croire ses mots comme Emma avait appris à le faire.

-Laissez-moi le temps de la réflexion.

-Très bien mais sachez que je veux quel soit heureuse. Après tous ce que nous avons traversé si la personne qui comble en partie le vide dans son cœur c'est vous alors l'avoir comme amie me suffit amplement.

Pas un mot, pas un bruit ne vinrent les déranger jusqu'à ce que Régina prenne congé de cette entrevue pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et plaqua son dos contre le bois sans faire de bruit. Cependant elle ne vit pas Emma qui était revenue de l'accueil et était assise sur le rebord du lit, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

Il était tard et demain elles avaient plusieurs heures de route qui les attendaient. Régina était indécise sur ce voyage. Partagée entre l'envie de connaitre même brièvement cette ville ou Emma et Henry avait vécu comme une famille normale pendant une année. Et cette appréhension que les retrouvailles ne feraient qu'envenimer cette relation encore sensiblement précaire.

Elle releva enfin les yeux et observa la femme qui était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Emma ?

-Tu crois que j'ai pu le tuer avec ma Magie ?

La question surprit la brune et pourtant elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Jane ou celle-ci lui avait étalé les faits. Et, décrit avec étonnement la mort de Mike.

Elle se décolla de la porte et s'approcha d'Emma, dont la tête était toujours baissée.

-Je ne connais pas assez votre monde mais plus j'y suis et plus je ressens les flux de particules spirituelles et infimes qui naviguent autour de nous et… même à travers moi.

-A travers toi ? _demanda Emma posant enfin un regard d'un mélange de douceur et de candeur qui lui rappela celui de Snow plus jeune._

-Je ne viens pas de ce monde, je suis un être magique alors je ressens les choses d'une autre façon. Tout comme toi Emma mais tu as grandis ici. Ceux qui ce sont retrouvés coincer dans cet endroit à cause de la malédiction par exemple devaient eux aussi discerner cela mais certains comme toi où Lily n'ont pas eu le temps d'apprendre à le ressentir.

-Il y a des personnes capables de grande chose, des magiciens, des voyants mais ce ne sont que des charlatans !

-Certains peut-être car même dans le mondes magique il y en a. Il y a des explications scientifiques comme pourrait le dire le Dr Isles mais certaines choses sont inexplicables. Nous ne connaissons qu'une infime partie de ce monde qui s'étant au delà de ce que l'on voit. Ces choses sont invisibles et tangibles pour ceux qui ne peuvent les sentir.

-Alors mes émotions étaient trop fortes. J'ai brisé le verre, amener la pluie et fait taire une vie par la foudre, réalisa _-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses tempes, prostré sur le lit._

Régina se rapprocha encore et posa ses mains sur celles d'Emma.

-Ta nature a réagi avec celle de ce monde mais même si tu voulais en finir, il aurait été tué. Tu ne pouvais contrôler cela…

-Si tu n'avais pas été là…

-Tu aurais sûrement dévasté l'entrepôt avec une tornade, _ricana la brune._

Emma releva les yeux et attrapa les mains de la Maire.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle ? _sourit-elle._

La blonde attira Régina contre elle, l'amena à se retrouver debout entre ses cuisses et passa ses mains dans son dos avant de poser son front contre son ventre. Accrochée à son chemisier elle appréciait la sensation agréable que l'étreinte lui procurait, elle aimait sentir ce corps près d'elle. Elle en oubliait presque cette idée qu'elle aurait pu perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Une main se faufila dans sa chevelure et l'autre fit pression sur son menton pour l'obliger à croiser le regard désormais tendre de la femme qui créait en elle cette chaleur réconfortante.

-Tu n'es ni un monstre, ni une tueuse, la noirceur ne touchera pas ton cœur tant que je serais là pour le protéger… avec l'espoir que je ne sois jamais la cause d'une quelconque déchéance.

A ces mots elle caressa la joue chaude d'Emma et se baissa pour combler une partie du vide qui la séparait des lèvres finement dessinées dont elle ne pouvait pas se détourner.

-Quand bien même cela arriverait, je sais que tu me sauveras, _souffla Emma._

Les lèvres fines effleurèrent celle de la brune dont le cœur s'affolait au simple souffle chaud qui se baladait par la suite sur son cou. Un baiser y fut déposé créant un frisson dans le dos de la reine descendant jusqu'à ses reins quand les baisers se poursuivirent. Les mains dans son dos se décalèrent et glissèrent sur ses hanches. Elle attrapa le visage de la blonde dont le souffle rauque confirmait le désir qui l'avait déjà totalement asservit. Leur dispute l'avait provoqué sans qu'elle n'y avait cédé et leur promiscuité le décuplait.

Régina repoussa son Shérif qui, appuyé sur les coudes, vit un regard autoritaire lui indiquer de se reculer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

Alors la Maire enleva son pantalon gracieusement, ainsi que sa chemise bouton par bouton devant les yeux quasiment noir d'Emma. Elle monta sur le lit et se rapprocha d'elle tel un félin vers sa proie et sans décrocher ses yeux du regard ardant qui lui faisait face, elle posa sa bouche sur celle de la blonde. Un gémissement discret sortit d'entre ses lèvres alors que la brune jouait déjà avec la ceinture de jean et la dégrafa d'un coup sec.

Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus appuyé, leur souffle plus précipité. Régina embrassa la mâchoire puis le cou qui se présentait à elle écartant d'une main la chevelure qui la gênait. Maintenant à califourchon sur son bassin, elle laissa Emma se relever et enleva son haut. Les mains hasardeuses de la blonde glissaient avec douceur sur les côtes, les hanches, les cuisses qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser encore et encore ce cou et cette bouche si désirable tout en remontant ses doigts le long du dos de la brune dans l'idée de dégrafer le sous-vêtement qui l'empêcher d'apprécier ses formes. Elle n'en eut pas le temps car la reine lui saisit les mains et tout en la repoussant en arrière, elle en profita pour bloquer ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Les pupilles amplement dilatées elle sentit le corps chaud de Régina se poser contre le sien, celle-ci lui mordilla l'oreille, passa sa langue sur son cou alors que leur doigts étaient maintenant entrelacés.

Les baisers brûlant de la reine parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau clair qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle effleura de ses mains les bras de la blonde, pour finir par les poser sur le matelas et faisait suivre son mouvement par des baisers sur la ligne du ventre plat et athlétique du Shérif. Régina releva les yeux vers ceux d'Emma qui en frissonna tant ce regard était perçant et excitant. Le sourire carnassier qui se dessina sur le visage halé ne manqua pas de lui faire mordre sa lèvre inférieure alors que cette expression vorace l'enivrait d'un désir ardant. La brune se redressa et enleva le jean puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de souffler quelques mots à son oreille.

-Cette nuit c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

À nouveau sur son bassin, le sourire en coin que lui fit Emma l'incita, par provocation, à elle-même se débarrasser du dernier vêtement qui cachait sa poitrine. Sans même s'en rendre compte et comme hypnotisée la blonde se releva afin de retirer le sien mais les doigts de la brune l'arrêtèrent dans son geste pour se garder ce plaisir. Elle le rejeta au loin et se plongea dans les émeraudes qui la scrutaient avec envie.

-Je vous l'ai pourtant dit miss Swan, ce soir je m'occupe de vous. C'est _moi_ la Reine et vous m'obéirez.

Elle rallongea la blonde afin de croquer dans les parties de chair plus tendre alors qu'Emma avait complètement perdu ses moyens ne trouvant même plus de parade aux répliques de Régina.

Déjà partie dans un monde qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter, elle laissa sa reine agir.

Emma glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène et ne résista pas longtemps à cette attention nouvelle que lui apporta la Maire. Celle-ci s'attarda sur sa poitrine pour descendre ensuite sur son ventre et puis bien plus bas enlevant dans un premier temps ce qui restait de tissu. Régina s'amusa à jouer avec ses nerfs du bout de la langue et Emma perdait patience le signifiant par des grognements discrets. Des mots crus sortirent de sa bouche en un souffle rauque ne se retenant plus d'en demander plus. La reine se stoppa, frustrant d'autant plus son amante et remonta au niveau de son oreille.

-Tu apprendras que c'est seulement quand je le décide.

Comprenant à demi ses mots, sa respiration accélérée, le cerveau déconnecté Emma était pourtant dans l'instant, elle se laissa guider par son instinct et son désir. Elle était à deux doigts de répliquer quand son amante s'insinua en elle. Les jambes tremblantes, son autre main se referma sur la couette alors qu'un premier gémissement étouffé par le tissu lui échappa. Une main l'obligea à se detourner avant qu'elle ne lâche le second coupé par la bouche de Régina. Elle sentit le corps glisser sur elle et l'effleurer. Ses muscles étaient encore crispés lorsqu'elle retrouva les yeux noirs de la brune.

Ce sourire plus doux, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne voudrait jamais le voir disparaitre. Elle embrassa Régina et la fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver sur elle bloquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, à son tour.

-Tu sais déjà que je n'obéis à personne et cette nuit ne fait que commencer, _précisa la blonde en un souffle rauque avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa compagne._

Régina sourit contre les lèvres d'Emma, elle n'était pas contre le fait de se laisser faire de temps en temps.

OOooOO

-Non Emma, il est préférable que je sois la première à prendre le volant ! Vous avez vu vos têtes ? La prochaine fois pensez-y avant de faire des cabrioles toute la nuit ! _nargua Lily mi-agacée mi-amusée._

Ses soupçons étaient confirmés à la vue déconfite d'Emma et l'air non concerné de Régina qui en rajouta en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait apprécié leur discrétion bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe et que les cloisons de l'auberge étaient de vrais papiers à cigarettes. Elle aurait pu passer une nuit bien plus épouvantable à ronger son frein et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais ce n'était guère son genre. Heureusement après cette journée mouvementée elle s'était vite rouler en boule dans ses draps pour ne se réveiller qu'à sept heures. Heure bien tôt pour la marmotte qu'elle était.

-Je ne vais même pas relever cette remarque désobligeante, _argua la reine les bras croisés._

Emma était déjà partie jouer à Tétris avec les bagages dans le petit coffre de la voiture jaune, plus pour s'enfuir de cette conversation que pour faire avancer les choses. Une fois fini elle s'avança vers le côté conducteur et fut repoussée de la main par Lily.

-Okkk on fait comme tu veux mais dans deux heures on échange, _insista la blonde._

-De toute façon je doute que j'arrive à tenir dans cette épave roulante.

-On verra quand vous aurez pris place Majesté, _taquina la fille de Maléfique._

Elle reçue pour toute réponse un regard perçant qui ne s'attarda pas mais bien que bref n'empêcha pas le frisson glacial qui la parcourut peu après.

Elles prirent toutes leurs places dans la petite coccinelle. Régina à l'avant et Emma derrière la conductrice. Lily mit en route le GPS qui les guiderait vers l'ancien appartement de Neal où logeait désormais Robin avec son fils et sa « femme ».

A peine avait-elle parcourut les premiers kilomètres après un passage obligé à la station service, qu'elle zieuta la Maire dont la chevelure cachait en partie son visage endormi contre la paume de sa main. Cette "épave roulante" ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur et comprit que durant les deux heures de route qui allait suivre elle n'aurait pour seule compagnie que la radio grésillante et les deux trois chansons qui passaient en claire sur les ondes.

Un sourire tendre s'esquissa sur son visage bien que toujours un peu troublé par les derniers événements. Tout compte fait, le voyage ne se passerait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'avait envisagée au départ.

OOooOO

Cela faisait déjà plus de quatre heures qu'elles roulaient, après un arrêt à une station essence puis un Dinner pour le déjeuner, s'était au tour de Régina de prendre le relais malgré les revendications d'Emma qui avait eut du mal à lâcher le volant. Celle-ci avait beau avoir engloutit un déjeuner d'ogre et bu plusieurs cafés la digestion lui faisait désormais défaut. Elle avait depuis quelques minutes fermées les yeux sur le siège passager, la tête posée contre la portière où même les bruits et vibrations inquiétantes de l'insecte jaune ne la perturbaient pas.

-Eh bah je ne pensais pas cela possible de manger et de dormir autant, _lâcha Lily_.

Régina ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire, elle s'était faite la même réflexion.

-Je vois que vous avez adopté la Coccinelle.

-Je dois dire que ce tas de ferrailles tient plutôt bien la route mais rien ne vaux le confort d'une Mercedes.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire le contraire. Alors on va donc rencontrer votre charmante sœur ?

-Charmante n'est pas vraiment ce qui la qualifierait le plus.

-J'ai comprit que vous ne l'aimiez pas trop...

-Miss Page, les rares fois où nous nous sommes croisées elle a essayé de me tuer où de prendre ma place. En définitif de m'enlever ce que j'avais par jalousie.

-Elle vous a toujours tout envié c'est ça ?

-Oui, pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour que cela se produise. Elle a été abandonnée, a perdu ses repères et c'est réfugiés dans la jalousie, la vengeance. Dès qu'elle n'était plus le centre de l'attention elle devenait cette sorcière envieuse et... verte de jalousie. Elle voulait tous ce que j'avais mais n'a vu que la surface et non tout ce qu'il y avait en profondeur… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça.

-Parce que je vous écoute tout simplement, dans un sens je peux comprendre... puis peut-être que cela vous pèse...

-Que cela me pèse n'est pas la question, c'est une folle furieuse.

-Avez-vous essayé de la comprendre ? De la connaitre au delà de sa jalousie maladive ?

-Pourquoi essayer alors qu'elle ne me laissera pas l'opportunité de le faire ?

-Mais vous en avez envie ?

Régina se perdit dans le paysage linéaire qui défilait devant ses yeux. Et si Zéléna n'avait eu personne sur qui compté et personne à aimé suite au agissement de Cora, tout comme elle, fut un temps. Alors oui elle aurait peut-être voulut la connaitre un peu plus et pouvoir la voir comme une sœur et non la sorcière de l'ouest manipulatrice, folle de jalousie et même dangereuse pour ses proches.

Henry était sa famille, il avait ouvert le cœur de la reine alors peut-être que Zéléna avait elle aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider vers sa rédemption. Tout comme Maléfique a fait le choix de trahir Rumple pour l'aider malgré ses trahisons passées. Si elle avait bien appris quelque chose depuis la fin de sa malédiction, grâce à Henry et depuis qu'Emma faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, c'était que tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance. Maléfique, Lily et même Zéléna y avaient aussi droit.

-Et vous miss Page, pourquoi voulez-vous le bonheur d'Emma ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

-Donant donant.

Lily grogna, se dandina sur la banquette arrière et se cala contre le dossier. Elle avait envie de jouer le jeu pour en savoir plus sur Régina mais dans un sens c'était bien étrange de parler d'Emma avec elle, de discuter comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-C'est ma rédemption.

-Donc vous avez vraiment oublié cette histoire de vengeance ?

-Ah non une question à la fois et vous avez passé votre tour.

Régina soupira bruyamment, tout de même amusé par le culot de la jeune femme de la reprendre à son propre jeu. Bien que Lily avait un côté plus sombre et rebelle qu'Emma elle lui rappelait la mère d'Henry.

-Notre mère m'a toujours caché son existence, c'était une manipulatrice ambitieuse. Mais après ce qu'à fait Zéléna je ne sais pas si je l'accepterais comme un membre de ma famille. Elle même en veut à notre mère et donc à moi.

-J'ai l'impression que votre mère est à l'origine de tout, il me semblait que c'était Blanche-Neige...

-C'est une question ? Parce que dans ce cas c'est à votre tour.

-Raaah oui... Enfin ce n'était pas une question. Pour ce qui est de ma... vengeance, _Lily se mit à réfléchir sur cette question, partager entre ses sentiments pour Emma et cette haine pour les parents de celle-ci._ Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois contre Emma mais je ne sais pas du tout quelle réaction j'aurai quand je les croiserais...

-Nous avons un point commun.

-Ah oui lequel ?

-Snow.

-Votre malédiction, votre vengeance vient d'elle si je me souviens bien.

-C'est exact.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas tué. Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez déjà posé une question.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Quand vous m'avez demandé notre point commun.

-Vous êtes mauvaise joueuse...

Régina se sentit victorieuse de pouvoir être tout de même maître de son jeu, un discret sourire se dessina sur son visage quasiment impassible. Lily écarquilla les yeux et fulmina dans son coin. Elle entendit le léger rire de la Maire et l'observa alors que celle-ci allait à nouveau s'exprimer.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté aussi facilement de nous accompagner ?

-J'en ai longtemps voulu à ma mère de m'avoir abandonné, puis aux parents d'Emma mais de savoir qu'elle me recherche m'a fait un électrochoc. J'ai toujours su que je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de la trouver ailleurs...

-L'abandon revêt toute sorte de forme.

-C'est à dire ?

-Emma a été abandonné pour échapper à une malédiction, vous et Zéléna pour de mauvaise raison et je peux dire que même si j'avais ma mère elle n'agissait pas comme telle.

-Parlez-moi d'elle.

Régina croisa le regard de Lily dans le rétroviseur alors que celle-ci ce trouvait au milieu de la banquette arrière l'air concentré et intéressé par la conversation.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Cora n'avait pas de cœur.

-A ce point ?

-Littéralement, elle se l'était enlevé.

-Oh... et pas vous ?

-J'ai failli quand j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais revoir Henry, même avant cela mais je voulais garder mes sentiments, ne pas faire la même erreur.

-Je comprends... cela aurait été différent si Cora l'avait gardé ?

-Nous ne serions pas là ou nous sommes, tout aurait été différent mais nous ne le saurons jamais. Bien que le Ténébreux y est pour beaucoup dans toute cette histoire, en définitif, nous avons tous été manipulé par lui et son désir de contrecarré le destin.

-Nous faisons nos propre choix mais le destin nous rattrape toujours, _fit Lily pensive._

-Nous pouvons aussi prendre des voies différentes, _souffla la reine en posant un regard en coin vers Emma._ Nous ne pouvons savoir à l'avance si cela nous mènera vers un futur meilleur.

-Alors vous ne regretter pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si vous aviez l'opportunité de retourner en arrière et que votre mère est telle que vous la désirez, qu'est ce que vous feriez ?

Régina resta silencieuse, elle pensa à Daniel, à Snow à tout ce qui c'était passé ensuite.

-On ne peut pas changer le passé, il est derrière nous et nous construit. L'auteur pourrait peut-être le faire mais il modifierait tout et cela ne nous rendrait pas forcément plus heureux. Quand on essaye, comme l'aurait souhaité Zéléna par exemple, les répercutions sont beaucoup plus désastreuse... Et puis non je ne regrette rien car j'ai Henry et...

-Emma, _fini Lily d'une voix faible._

-Oui.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression de parler à l'ancienne méchante reine...

-Je suis la preuve que l'on peut changer, que l'on peut pardonner ses ennemis pour l'amour d'un enfant.

-Voila pourquoi vous n'avez pas tué Blanche-Neige...

-Et vous aussi vous apprendrez à pardonner.

-Sûrement... _rétorqua Lily sceptique._

Le silence s'imposa naturellement à elle jusqu'à ce que Lily le brise.

-Au final vous n'êtes pas si effrayante, _sourit-elle discrètement._

-Détrompez-vous, je fais bonne figure mais ne croyez pas que je ne vous ferais rien si vous parler de notre discussion à qui que ce soit !

-Ah bah voila, je me disais aussi, _gloussa_ _Lily_. Donc votre changement est dû à Henry ? _reprit-elle avide d'en savoir plus._

-Il a réussi à croire en moi tout comme Emma malgré mes rechutes.

-Je comprends mieux tout ce qui vous lie. Et ce Robin, qui est-il pour vous ?

-Ce n'est qu'un voleur du royaume enchanté.

-Vraiment ?

-Qu'essayez-vous de me faire dire miss Page ?

-Rien enfin je sais que nous allons là bas pour votre sœur mais je me demandais qu'elle place avait Robin dans tout ça, et pourquoi votre sœur avait fait cela rien que pour vous atteindre.

-Vous avez répondu à la question. Rien que pour m'atteindre.

-Mais pourquoi lui ? Il avait forcément une place importante pour vous sinon elle n'y trouverait aucun intérêt...

-Il l'avait par le passé.

-Et donc...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, _clôtura Régina d'un ton sec et sans détour._

Lily pinça ses lèvres comprenant qu'elle était allée trop loin et observa quelques instants la brune avant de se détourner pour contempler le paysage. Au même moment des ronchonnements discrets émis par la blonde firent comprendre aux deux autres que celle-ci était entrain de se réveiller.

-Wow on est déjà là ?

-Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, _fit remarquer la brune._

-Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi ! _sourit tendrement Emma_.

-Tu nous as entendus ? _demanda Lily prestement._

-Non mais maintenant je sais que vous avez discuté, _pouffa la blonde_.

-Il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre, _soupira la conductrice_.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De tout et de rien, mais on essayait surtout de comprendre ce que tu disais dans ton sommeil, d'ailleurs tu causes beaucoup et tu baves, _renchérit la fille de maléfique un air taquin sur le visage._

-Quoi ? _Emma s'essuya machinalement le menton et soupira en comprenant que c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût,_ Non mais n'importe quoi !

-J'en ai un peu rajouté mais tu avais l'air de faire des rêves plutôt attrayant, _continua Lily avec un clin d'œil._

-Mais bien sûr, alors qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? _demanda la blonde sacarstique._

-Je crois que tu as marmonné le nom de Madame le Maire.

Elle se détourna prestement à s'en faire un torticolis pour scruter la concernée qui n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire, toujours concentrée sur la route. Emma se mit à rougir et se souvint tout de même de ses rêves, entre dispute et réconciliation sur l'oreiller avec Régina. Puis il y avait eu l'apparition de Robin et pour le coup, il l'avait sorti de sa sieste.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Non je...

-Aller avoue que tu étais entrain de rêver de Madame le Maire ! La nuit ne t'a pas suf...

-Lily !

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout, _argua_ _Régina_.

-Pardon... _Lily se rapprocha de l'oreille de la blonde_ , Alors il se passait quoi ? _murmura-t-elle._

-Non mais t'as cru que j'allais t'en parler ! _s'écria Emma._

-Ah mais tu viens de te griller toute seule !

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux et cacha ses joues rouge écarlate dans le col de sa veste. Le rire de Lily la fit rager encore plus et elle se disait que si elle avait su elle serait restée dans son rêve. Mais ce qui la surprit dans toute cette histoire n'était autre que le rire discret de la brune amusé par le jeu de Lily, de voir son sourire en coin et son regard empli de tendresse.

Ce n'était pas si mal tout compte fait.

OOooOO

La petite voiture arriva aux abords de New York, elle dépassa déjà le quartier de Riverdale pour arriver dans celui de Spuyten Duyvil. Régina emprunta le petit pont qui reliait le secteur au Inwood Hill Park, elle en profita pour observer cette métropole aussi haute qu'étendue. Une ville qu'elle n'avait pu voir qu'en photo. Elle refusa l'aide d'Emma et son intention de vouloir finir le trajet tout en restant concentrée sur le GPS. Emma resta silencieuse, elle aurait préféré conduire pour ne pas se confronter aux pensées qui l'assaillaient et à la nervosité qu'elle essayait de cacher. Sous ses gants de cuir noir, elle pouvait sentir ses mains moites dû à son stress. Plus elle approchait de Robin et plus elle se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Et après tout qu'allait-elle faire une fois là-bas, face à lui et surtout face à Zéléna ? Allait-elle ramener tout ce monde à Storybrooke au risque de perdre Régina ?

La Coccinelle suivait l'autoroute 9A qui longeait les abords de l'île de Manhattan, jusqu'à la sortie qui les menèrent dans le quartier de Washington Heights, pour continuer dans Sugar Hill et enfin Harlem où se trouvait le groupe d'immeuble qu'elles recherchaient. Les rues nombreuses et quadrillées ramenèrent Régina dans la réalité de ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu. Elle suivait avec attention la voix robotique qui lui indiquait où tourner pour éviter de ce perdre dans les dédales de cette étrange jungle urbaine bien différente de Storybrooke.

Après une bonne demi-heure de trafic, de détour et d'attente pour enfin trouver une place elles s'extirpèrent avec joie de la petite voiture pour s'étirer et se diriger vers l'immeuble qu'Emma avait indiqué auparavant.

Par chance un homme sortait au moment où elles se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée, leur permettant de rentrer dans l'immeuble et de gravir les escaliers jusqu'au 4éme étages.

-Voilà nous y sommes, appartements 407, _informa la Shérif_.

-Je t'en pris, _fit Régina d'un signe de la main._

-Quoi ? Tu veux que ce soit moi qu'il voit en premier ?

-C'est toi la sauveuse non, celle qui ramène les fins heureuses.

-Oui mais c'est aussi par rapport à toi que nous sommes là...

Lily en retrait adossée au mur écoutait attentivement l'échange entre les deux femmes, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était qu'elle allait en savoir plus sur ce Robin.

-Emma tu voulais venir ici alors je te laisse le privilège de frapper à sa porte.

-C'est ton ex !

-Emma, as-tu vraiment envie que je me mette en colère ? _demanda la reine d'une voix grave, il n'en fallait pas plus à la blonde pour deglutir et ce sentir comme une enfant que l'on disputait._

-Très bien Ma-jes-té, vos desirs sont des ordres, _aquiesça la blonde dont le ton sacarstique provoqua l'apparition d'un sourire mi-indigné mi-amusé sur le visage sévère de la brune._

À vrai dire elle aprehendait la réaction de Robin à son egard.

Emma soupira bruyamment puis prit une grande respiration gonflant ses poumons avant de souffler tout cet air qui allait lui faire tourner la tête. Elle leva le poing prêt à frapper et envoya un dernier regard à Régina. Pourquoi était-elle si angoissé à l'idée de le revoir ? Elle n'avait jamais appris à le connaitre, elle l'avait très peu côtoyé au final. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu se rapprocher de lui. Mais si la Maire avait était séduite c'était qu'il avait sûrement des qualités irréprochables. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il réagisse mal, il comprendrait s'il veut le bonheur de Régina. Elle secoua la tête se disant qu'elle partait trop loin et qu'il n'était pas encore question de cela. Avant tout elle devait le prévenir que sa femme n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Après tout elle allait peut-être tomber nez à nez avec elle et non avec l'homme des bois.

Enfin décidée elle frappa trois coups net contre le bois de la porte d'entrée et entendit des pas se rapprocher.

La petite chaîne qui bloquait l'ouverture glissa du fermoir et la poignée tourna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Robin, droit comme un I il resta ahuri face à la blonde qui l'observait d'un air gêné. Bien sûr il la reconnaissait et ne s'imaginait pas la revoir de si tôt. Il fit un pas mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, il vit Régina du coin de l'œil.

Sans ménagement, il repoussa d'un coup Emma qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre dû à la surprise et la violence du geste. Elle trébucha et les yeux ronds le vit se précipiter, sans une seule excuse pour sa part, sur Régina. Robin lui sauta presque dessus et la serra dans ses bras sans même lui demander l'autorisation.

-Mon dieu Régina tu m'as tellement manqué !

Celle-ci complètement surprise par le comportement malvenu de Robin resta quelques instants les bras le long du corps, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Elle avait eu envie de l'incendier pour avoir bousculé Emma mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Une étrange sensation l'envahit alors que le voleur resserrait son étreinte et bien qu'elle ne puisse échapper aux deux émeraudes qui se détournèrent et dans lesquels elle vit se refléter un sentiment de trahison, elle ne le repoussa pas immédiatement.

Emma serra ses poings ainsi que ses dents de rage à l'idée que son cauchemar devienne réalité. Complètement démunie par la situation ne sachant pas quoi faire face à l'absence de réaction de Régina.

Lily quelque peu choqué avait enfin compris le fond du problème.

Et en à peine une seconde, Robin venait de se faire détester de la fille de Maléfique qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : effacer d'un coup de poing son sourire enjoué.

* * *

 **Et voila l'autre Pignouf des bois est de Retour... bah c'était prévisible et je vous réserve bien des surprises, pas forcément dans le chapitre suivant mais vous verrez si vous continuer (ouai je vous mets une carotte eheh!)**

 **A vendredi je l'espère.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Last night

**Hello !**

 **Je remercie ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, les plus discret et les nouveaux venus pour vos reviews, fav et follow qui me donnent du baume au coeur.**

 **Comme c'est la fin de l'année, qu'on a tous hâte de se goinfrer de chocolat auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée et d'ouvrir nos cadeaux et bien moi je vais vous faire un cadeau pour Noël en esperant qu'il vous plaira ;) (En plus cela devrait faire plaisir à nos pauvres coeur de SwanQueen qui ont été malmené)**

 **Donc un chapitre trèèès long mais avec plein de chose ^^**

 **Je ne préfère pas vous dire quand je publierais la suite mais je ne vous oublis pas et j'espère que vous non plus ;)**

 **Alors tous à vos claviers et j'attends vos avis.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Last night.**

* * *

 _Un dernier regard, un dernier souffle, un dernier baiser, une dernière nuit dans cette autre existance avant de reprendre le chemin du retour._

 _Et si tout cela n'était autre que le début d'une nouvelle vie ?_

* * *

Les raclements de gorge pour le moins indiscrets de Lily ramenèrent Régina à la réalité. Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Elle avait fait un choix, elle avait accepté d'attendre et de retrouver Robin dans le but de le prouver, tout en assurant à Emma que rien ne changerait. Pourtant, elle balayait tout se qu'elle avait réussi à avoir en quelques seconde dans les bras de ce dernier. L'homme qui sans une once de savoir vivre avait poussé Emma et s'était rué sur elle comme un animal sur sa proie, alors qu'il avait choisi sa femme. Lui qui prônait ses principes, sa réaction était tout bonnement inacceptable.

Elle se remémora en cet instant pourquoi elle avait choisi Emma.

Cet homme ne pensait qu'à son bien être personnel et n'avais jamais cherché à réellement connaître son univers. Il se complaisait dans la perte de sa femme, se plaçait même en victime, se délectait de leur histoire secrète en lui donnant l'allusion d'un amour réciproque mais à la première occasion l'avait délaissée pour ses soi-disant principes d'homme loyal. Pour revenir et repartir comme s'il pouvait jouer allègrement au yo-yo avec son cœur. Certes elle était forte, elle était une ancienne reine et il l'avait accepté avec son passé. Mais n'avait jamais tenté de ce mettre à sa place, d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ses sentiments pour elle n'avait probablement jamais été assez fort. Cependant, elle venait de réaliser autre chose pendant ses réflexions, elle-même avait prit le temps de profiter de moments complice avec Roland alors que lui ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à Henry, Emma ou le reste de cette famille dont elle faisait depuis peu partie.

En comparaison, même si elle ne voulait surtout pas les mettre l'un à côté de l'autre, Emma avait des défauts comme celui de fuir ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, fuir et ne pas réussir à avouer ses sentiments mais se battait pour ses convictions et ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait toujours été là, à essayer de la comprendre et de la protéger. Et encore plus depuis ces dernières semaines. Elle l'avait aidé à être meilleure, s'était acharnée à sauver leur amitié, avait tant fait pour elle, pour Henry.

Lui qu'avait-il fait à part la décevoir encore et encore.

La Magie ne lui avait peut-être pas laissé le choix mais leur histoire était révolue.

Puis tellement de chose s'était passé depuis leur départ qu'elle n'allait pas tout gâcher pour ce voleur rustique qui n'était même pas capable de voir que sa femme était différente.

A moins que Zéléna soit une très bonne actrice, comment peut-on vivre des années avec une personne sans voir que celle-ci n'est plus la même ?

Le doute l'avait assaillit une seconde, une petite seconde qui avait peut-être blessé Emma. Elle sortit enfin de sa léthargie et réussi à se défaire de la forte emprise de Robin qui se recula légérement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne pensais jamais te revoir ! Mais pourquoi tu es venue ?

Lily fronça les sourcils au fait qu'il ne les mentionnait pas et observa Emma du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci toisait Robin d'un regard bien sombre mais semblait quelque peu perdue.

En réalité, son cœur était aussi lourd qu'un bloc de granit. A la fois incapable de parler et de bouger tant ses peurs s'était concrétisées en une fraction de seconde. Une boule au ventre, elle avait cette appréhension que si elle sortait enfin de sa stupeur elle perdrait le contrôle au point de foutre un coup de pied bien placé dans les parties de cet espèce de mufle. L'homme l'avait complément ignoré, il n'avait même pas remarqué Lily. Obnubilé par Régina à qui il avait fait bien du mal par le passé en jouant les girouettes.

Elle lui avait laissé une chance par le passé, sceptique à l'idée que Régina reprenne contact avec lui. Elle n'avait pas confié à son amie la vision qu'elle avait de lui, gardant cela pour elle parce qu'elle s'en voulait déjà assez à ce moment là d'avoir ramené Marianne. Mais aujourd'hui elle était bien trop proche de Régina pour lui offrir une autre chance et enterrer tout ce qu'elle pensait de cet homme. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter l'attitude de Régina et surtout son manque de réactivité.

Alors que Régina cherchait ses mots et s'éloignait encore de cet homme qu'elle avait bien assez côtoyé par le passé, la voix de Lily les amena à se tourner dans la même direction.

-Hey Monsieur je-n'ai-pas-de-manière, c'est qui cette brunette ? _demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle sachant très bien rien qu'en apercevant son regard, qui était la femme qui se tenait debout au fond du couloir._

Robin fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de Lily mais la gêne apparut rapidement sur son visage à la vision et l'arrivée impromptue de sa « femme », un sac de course dans les bras.

-Marianne, tu es déjà…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? _s'enquit la fausse épouse qui marcha lentement vers eux et observa la brune d'un air faussement surprit, les yeux ronds._

Régina s'échappa une bonne fois pour toute de l'espace oppressant qu'avait crée Robin et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers « Marianne » laissant l'homme éberlué au milieu du couloir.

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça, _Zéléna_ !

-Mais… je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez Régina.

Elle la dépassa pour finir les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Robin et tous deux se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! _argua la reine d'une voix menaçante._

-Mais voyons Régina qu'est ce que tu insinues ? _demanda Robin, perplexe._

-Que les apparences sont trompeuses, _fit-elle d'une voix plus basse et grave le regard fixe vers « Marianne »._

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire en coin empli d'une hypocrisie non contenue que l'homme des bois ne vit pas.

-Je ne comprends pas… _minauda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

Robin tout penaud se sentait légèrement dépassé par la situation.

-Régina mais qu'est ce…

-Bon on ne va pas faire un spectacle à tout le voisinage, donc on rentre tous dans l'appart ! _ordonna_ _Emma d'un ton sec._

-Mais...

-Robin on va tout t'expliquer, rentres s'il-te-plait, _tempera Régina tout en essayant de garder un calme olympien_.

Celui-ci capitula et tout le petit groupe entra dans l'appartement. Lily se tenait dans un coin les bras croisés, non loin d'Emma qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le voleur. Alors qu'elle était venue pour stopper Zéléna son comportement brusque avait changé ses priorités, hors de questions que cet homme lui prenne Régina. Robin aperçut Roland et l'incita à rester dans la chambre avec ses jouets puis referma la porte pour que celui-ci n'entende pas la discussion, s'annonçant houleuse, qui allait être entamée. Il se rapprocha de sa « femme », qui rangeait les courses comme si de rien n'était, et promena son regard de l'une à l'autre alors que Régina se tenait au milieu de la pièce les yeux sévèrement rivés vers sa sœur.

-Bon je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda le voleur._

-Il se passe Robin que _nous_ avons fait toute la route pour t'informer que cette femme n'est pas la vraie Marianne, _répondit Emma devançant le brune._

-Comment ça ?

-Zéléna, la sœur de Régina a pris l'apparence de ta femme bien avant que je la ramène du royaume enchantée mais je n'ai pas vu la supercherie car je ne connais pas Marianne aussi bien que toi, _expliqua Emma d'une voix relativement douce_ _sans se soucier du fait que la dénommée était toujours dans la pièce._

-Mais c'est quoi ce charabia surréaliste ! Zéléna est morte !

-Eh bien non ! Elle a tué ta femme et a pris sa place ! _s'impatienta Emma en haussant le ton, prenant sur elle pour rester aimable._

-Robin écoute… _tenta Régina qui pressentait que la colère d'Emma montait petit à petit_.

-Tu es complètement folle pour oser me dire des choses pareilles, _s'interloqua le voleur n'écoutant même pas Régina qui soupira bruyamment._

Ne prenant pas partie dans cette conversation Marianne alias Zéléna sifflotait dans son coin tout en rangeant un pot de Nutella dans l'un des placards. Régina l'observa tout de même surprise par son comportement désinvolte. Robin était-il aveugle à ce point ?

-Complètement folle ? Ah bah maintenant je vois que tu fais attention à ce que je dis ! Non mais en plus d'avoir de la merde dans les yeux tu es ignare au point de ne pas réaliser que ce n'est pas Marianne. La femme que tu as côtoyé pendant tant année, _s'écria Emma alors que Lily, voulant répondre engagea un pas vers son amie._

-Mais j'hallucine tu m'insultes en plus !

-Je ne me suis pas plainte de tes manières d'homme des cavernes, bien que j'ai de quoi faire !

-Je n'ai pas les manières d'un homme des cavernes !

-Tu m'as poussé comme si j'étais invisible et manqué de me faire tombé mais à part ça tout vas bien, _ironisa la blonde_.

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à faire le planton devant la porte ! _tenta de se défendre l'homme en proie à la colère_. Marianne a vécu des choses horribles et a dû accepter la présence de Régina, il y a de quoi être différente !

-D'un c'est moi qui a pris la décision de venir et j'étais bien gentille de prendre cette peine ! De deux, tu es complètement aveuglé par tes principes tout comme ta vie de conte de fée ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'on se serait déplacées, qu'on aurait fait tout ce chemin tout ça pour te dire des inepties ?

-Bien sûr faut toujours que tu foutes ton nez dans les affaires des autres ! Cela t'amuse de foutre en l'air ma vie de couple ? Bousillé mon histoire avec Régina ne te suffisait pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la Sauveuse que tu dois tout te permettre !

-Tu n'es qu'un…

-SILENCE !

La voix grave et autoritaire de Régina mit fin instantanément à la joute verbale des deux autres qui se lançaient des regards acérés. Le retour à Storybrooke, s'il n'y avait pas de mort entre temps, allait être coton se disait-elle alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait une migraine carabinée et aurait voulut les mettre tous les deux à la porte. Bien qu'Emma n'avait pas tort dans ses propos et que Robin allait beaucoup trop loin. Il remettait tout sur le dos de la jeune femme, se cherchait des excuses alors qu'il n'avait fait que des mauvais choix en plus de s'être laissé aveugler par cette manipulation quasiment parfaite.

Les dents serrées et le regard d'une froideur à en faire frémir toutes les personnes de la pièce, elle essayait de se retrouver dans cet énorme pugilat de sentiments mêlés à la colère et à la jalousie.

-Régina c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-J'ai dit silence ! Tu me fatigues, _soupira la brune deux doigts à la naissance de son nez._

-Mais Régina tu ne vas pas me dire que tu acceptes ses propos…

-Robin la ferme ou je m'énerve et je pense que tu n'aimerais pas voir ce dont je suis capable.

Le rire machiavélique de « Marianne » invita l'assemblée à poser un regard curieux sur elle.

-Eh bien eh bien il y a de l'eau dans le gaz.

-Oh mais oui Zéléna jubile tant que tu le peux encore avant que je ne te fasse ravaler ce sourire sournois ! _cracha Régina un doigt pointé vers elle._

-De toute façon tu peux faire ce que tu veux puisque j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

-Alors… Marianne… non… _réalisa enfin Robin._

« Marianne » attrapa l'émeraude ronde et lisse qu'elle avait autour du cou puis avec une légère pression la fit pivoter sur le côté. Zéléna apparut reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure rousse et ondulé, ainsi qu'à ses traits fins et ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin. Munie de son sourire malsain, elle exultait devant la tête déconfite de Robin.

-Eh bah, je ne la voyais pas du tout comme ça, _murmura Lily à l'oreille d'Emma_.

-Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, _argua-t-elle entre ses dents encore énervé contre l'homme des bois._

-Tu crois avoir gagné mais tu te trompes chère sœur.

Les trois autres observaient tour à tour les deux sœurs qui se défiaient du regard attendant la suite de leur joute verbale.

-Ah bon ? Parce que te prendre ta fin heureuse n'est pas une victoire ? _minauda la rousse un sourire maintenant espiègle sur le visage se rapprochant peu à peu de Robin qui avait perdu son teint et sa mobilité._

-Il n'est pas ma fin heureuse.

Robin observa la brune et resta hébété à cette révélation, les mots se perdirent dans le fond de sa gorge, nouée.

-Quoi ? _s'écria la rousse en s'écartant du voleur_. Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?

-Loin de moi l'envie de me moquer de ton petit jeu sadique si bien préparé, je dois dire que c'était du grand art.

-Tu… j'ai couché avec lui, _tenta la rousse dans l'espoir de déstabiliser sa sœur._

-Eh bien je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps ! _lança la brune piqué au vif._

-Régina je suis désolée, si j'avais su je…

Le regard noir et perçant que Robin reçut le stoppa net dans ses piètres excuses, il déglutit comprenant qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu aurais fait ou ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs. Tes actes confirment encore plus mon récent choix. Et dire que j'ai eu une seconde de doute tout à l'heure dans le couloir, alors qu'en ce moment même je me demande ce que je fabriquais avec un homme aussi egocentrique et superficiel que toi, _lança-t-elle, écœurée d'une voix profondément grave._

Emma était aux anges. Il faut dire qu'en plus de voir Régina aussi royale, autoritaire, défier sa sœur et envoyer paitre Robin comme il se doit, elle la trouvait encore plus attirante. Elle avait cette soudaine et furieuse envie de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Parce qu'elle avait assez confiance en Régina pour savoir qu'elle ne mentait pas et le voyait dans ses yeux flamboyants. Elle l'avait vraiment choisie elle, et tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur départ de Storybrooke n'était pas qu'une vaine illusion.

-De quel choix tu parles sœurette ? _reprit Zéléna en proie à une curiosité mal placée._

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Nous sommes là pour vous ramener à Storybrooke. Tu as assez joué avec la vie des gens Zéléna !

-Et tu crois que je vais vous suivre sans sourciller ?

-Je pense même que tu vas me supplier de ne pas te laisser seule dans cet appartement.

-Robin ne…

-Tu m'as manipulé alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te garder, je rentre là-bas avec Roland.

-Manipulé ? Tu en as bien profité pourtant espèce de gougeât, _cracha Zéléna avec mépris._

-Je croyais que c'était Ma… ma femme… tu sais celle que tu as tué pour prendre sa place, _fit-il les yeux obscurcis par la haine_.

-Oh bah voyons si Emma ne l'avait pas sortie d'affaire c'est ma chère sœur qui l'aurait tuée, mais là bien sûre tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir !

-Cela n'a rien à voir et Régina…

-Bon ça suffit ! _s'énerva la brune_. J'en peu plus de vous entendre jacasser. Bien que je serais d'avis de rentrer au plus vite pour ne plus vous voir dans mon sillage, je suis fatiguée et je pense qu'Emma aussi tout comme Lily. Donc nous partiront à deux voitures, demain à l'aube !

Robin se rapprocha d'elle avant qu'elle ne se détourne et attrapa ses mains.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle seul à seul tous les deux, _murmura-t-il_.

-Et moi j'aimerais une licorne mais nous n'avons pas tout ce que nous voulons Robin.

-Régina…

-Non pas maintenant, respecte mon choix.

-D'accord.

Elle lâcha vivement les mains de Robin et s'approcha de Zéléna dont les dents étaient étroitement serrées par la colère, comprenant qu'elle avait vraisemblablement fait tout ça pour rien. Mais une chose titilla sa curiosité, quel était ce choix dont avait parlé sa sœur et qui l'avait changé à ce point ?

-Quant à toi tu vas rester sagement ici avec Robin et Roland, et tu vas avoir la lourde responsabilité d'expliquer à cet enfant que sa mère ne reviendra plus jamais, _conclut Régina avant de se retourner vers Robin._ Je compte sur toi pour la surveiller, tu peux faire ça ?

-Je… oui… mais promets-moi que l'on parlera de tout ça.

Régina soupira exaspéré par l'insistance de Robin. Afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre elle n'y échapperait malheureusement pas.

-Très bien, nous parlerons.

Elle se détourna et observa Emma qui ne put contenir un sourire empli de tendresse et de fierté pour sa reine.

-Et vous, où irez vous ? _demanda Zéléna qui ne manqua pas l'expression de la blonde._

-J'ai l'endroit parfait pour nous accueillir, _répondit Emma avant de sortir, suivit de près par Lily puis Régina qui referma la porte sans un regard derrière elle_.

OOooOO

La petite voiture jaune filait et slalomait dans les rues de Manhattan pour s'insérer dans la grande avenue qui bordait Central Park. Elle se dirigeait au gré de la circulation vers l'Upper West Side quartier où résidaient Emma et Henry lorsqu'ils étaient encore à New York, dans cette vie crée en partie par les souvenirs de Régina. Le silence était légion dans l'habitacle et Lily n'osait pas le rompre. Elle regardait tour à tour ses deux comparses, un sourire taquin sur le visage. La jeune femme se disait qu'elle aurait aimé être dans leurs têtes pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Régina observait lascivement les rues et les hauts immeubles de verre qui défilaient devant ses yeux, plus nombreux dans ce quartier. Fort heureusement sa migraine était passée. Elle redoutait tout de même leur arrivée à l'appartement d'Emma où celle-ci voudrait sûrement parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne lui laissant qu'un bref moment de répit. A vrai dire son regard fier et son sourire affectueux l'avait laissé perplexe. Elle avait vu le sentiment de trahison se refléter dans les yeux de la blonde alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Robin puis cette fierté. Etait-ce sa réaction vis-à-vis de lui qui avait changé son regard ? Oui, ce devait être cela et dans un sens cela la rassurait, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de ce bagarrer avec elle pour essayait de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, encore une fois.

Emma quant à elle était concentrée sur la route mais ne pouvait se soustraire aux pensées qui l'assaillaient, entre colère et satisfaction personnelle. Robin n'avait pas gagné la partie mais il avait réussi à obtenir un moment seul à seul avec Régina, ce qu'elle ne pouvait éviter. D'un autre côté, elle aussi aura des comptes à rendre à Killian et rien qu'à cette pensée elle en grimaça d'avance. Tout comme le fait qu'il faudra qu'elle s'explique auprès de son père alors que celui-ci s'était rapproché du pirate. Puis d'Henry sachant qu'il avait déjà de sérieux doutes et enfin de sa mère qui pour sa part allait sûrement faire une crise cardiaque. Le retour à Storybrooke accompagné de l'homme des bois et de Zéléna ne l'enchantait guère cependant c'était la meilleure des solutions, et peut-être que ce coup dur pour la sorcière de l'ouest lui fera réalisé qu'il est temps qu'elle mette de côté sa jalousie maladive.

Emma était la première à penser que tout le monde pouvait changer et la belle brune qui se trouvait à ses côtés en était la preuve vivante. Bien que le naturel revienne toujours au galop le fait d'être entouré des bonnes personnes aidait beaucoup. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes comme Henry avant elle.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans son quartier, non loin de son immeuble elle trouva rapidement une place et se gara. Elle détourna les yeux vers sa passagère qui l'observa silencieusement un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine oubliant le monde qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce que Lily montre le bout de son nez.

-Vous comptez rester là, à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou on monte voir ce superbe appartement ?

Régina leva les yeux au ciel et Emma étouffa un rire avant qu'elles ne sortent enfin de la voiture.

Les trois femmes arrivèrent une à une dans l'appartement. Les yeux de Régina erraient entre la cuisine américaine et le salon, agréablement surprise par la propreté du lieu bien qu'étant assez banal mais curieusement chaleureux. Lily quant à elle ne demanda pas son reste et se rua sur le confortable canapé en cuir marron pour s'étaler dessus en soupirant de satisfaction.

-Lily tu dormiras dans l'ancienne chambre d'Henry qui se trouve au fond du couloir, deuxième porte à droite.

-A vos ordres chef, _rétorqua la jeune femme suivit d'un signe de la main, seul partie qu'Emma pouvait apercevoir de là ou elle était._

-Quant à nous…

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de ne pas trouver Régina derrière elle.

Celle-ci était déjà dans le petit couloir qui menait aux chambres. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta à la première porte pour y découvrir une salle de bain plutôt moderne par rapport au reste. Puis continua pour tomber sur la chambre d'Henry où elle jeta un coup d'œil, exaspérée par le capharnaüm qu'avait crée son fils. Pour finir dans le fond, dans celle d'Emma où elle s'était permise d'y déposer son sac observant la décoration plus sobre et épurée que dans le loft des charmants. Fort heureusement, Emma n'avait pas héritait de tous les gènes de Snow et fut ravie de ne pas tomber sur une peinture d'oiseaux aux couleurs criardes.

La blonde dépassa le canapé et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, contre le chambranle et observa Régina le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette dernière était assise sur le rebord du lit et rebondissait légèrement dessus afin d'en essayait le maintien, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve en cet instant. Comment faisait-elle pour être toujours aussi gracieuse en toute circonstance ? Emma se disait qu'elle par contre aurait été du genre à sauter dessus comme un hippopotame réjouis de s'esclaffer dans une flaque d'eau à peine profonde.

-Mon lit vous convient-il Majesté ?

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Jamais contente, _grogna Emma._

-Plus confortable que celui de l'hôtel et de l'auberge.

-Ah enfin un point positif.

-J'aime beaucoup cet appartement même s'il manque de modernisme. Enfin il est chaleureux et j'aime ce que tu en as fait ainsi que tes choix décoratifs. Je dois dire que tu as du goût même s'il y a une partie de moi dans tout ça...

Emma se rapprocha prestement de la brune et s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle puis lui prit la main. Celle-ci, étonnée, sentit une autre main sur son front.

-Emma je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Non mais autant de compliments dans une même phrase venant de toi ce n'est pas normal, tu dois être fiévreuse.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être exaspérante quand tu t'y mets, _argua la Maire en secouant la tête, elle chassa les mains de la blonde qui lui souriait d'un air enjoué._

-Hum… en effet tu n'es pas malade, _ricana Emma de plus belle._

-Je ne suis jamais malade.

-Tu en as de la chance, _la blonde se rapprocha et lui vola un baiser, chose qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la brune. Elle regarda sa montre avant de continuer._ Cela te dirait de profiter de notre après-midi ?

Alors que Régina s'attendait a un discours sur ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Robin, elle fut surprise et soulagée par le fait que personne ne le mentionnait.

-Qu'entends-tu par « profiter de notre après midi » ? Où plutôt qu'as-tu en tête ? _corrigea-t-elle d'une voix suave, passant ses doigts le long de la fermeture éclair de la veste rouge._

Emma rougissait à vue d'œil en comprenant que sa phrase pouvait être ambigüe, bien que cette idée et les images qui planaient dans sa tête ne lui déplaisaient pas. Mais c'était tout autre chose qu'elle voulait proposer.

-Heu… en faite je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un tour en ville, en profiter pour faire du shopping ou visiter… histoire de changer d'air.

-Eh bien oui c'est une bonne idée.

-Géniale ! _se leva la blonde_ , alors si tu es prête on part tout de suite.

-Je suis prête… _soupira-t-elle, amusée par l'enthousiasme de son Shérif._

Emma quitta son ancienne chambre suivit par Régina qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour récupérer son sac sur le bar. La blonde se rapprocha de Lily assise dans le canapé, les deux pieds sur la table basse. Elle était scotché devant une émission de téléréalité avec un paquet de ships encore mangeable, qu'elle avait sûrement trouvé dans l'un des placards de la cuisine. Emma se disait que le naturel n'était jamais très loin mais cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

-On sort, tu veux venir avec nous ou tu restes à t'empiffrer ici ?

-J'avais un creux moi madame… _elle se retourna et passa d'Emma à Régina qui boutonnait son manteau pour revenir à son amie_. Je pense que vous devriez profiter de ce temps de répit où vous n'êtes que toutes les deux.

-Vraiment ? Enfin…

-Rooh vas-y Emma ! Puis je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle !

Emma ricana et observa son amie quelques instants avant de lui souffler un merci dans l'oreille et d'embrasser le haut de son crâne. Lily ralla et repoussa son amie qui se mit à rire de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait expliquer la joie que lui procurait la présence de la jeune femme et surtout son soutien après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle espérait seulement que celle-ci n'en souffrait pas.

Lily fit un tour d'horizon sur les différentes chaines jusqu'à entendre les derniers éclats de voix et la porte se refermer pour faire place au silence.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'allonge sur le dos la tête reposant sur un gros coussin moelleux.

Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Même si elle n'était pas sûre encore de pouvoir rester à Storybrooke, d'arriver à se faire une place, elle appréciait tous ces moments passés aux côtés d'Emma et même de Régina, qu'elle apprenait à connaître malgré leur différent de la veille. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aux sons des voix bien connue de Rachel et Ross qui était encore en train de se chiffonner au Central Perk.

OOooOO

Une fois dehors, Emma referma sa veste, réajusta son col roulé et remit ses gants et son bonnet. Bien que le soleil était au rendez vous la fraicheur de la saison aussi. Elle observa Régina, son sac sur l'épaule, la Maire avait mis ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir et enfouis son nez dans son écharpe en cachemire, ce qui lui donnait un coté attendrissant. Emma se garda de lui faire la remarque sachant qu'elle ne recevrait qu'un regard assassin et perdrait peut-être l'occasion de la voir ainsi.

-Alors où veux-tu m'emmener ?

-Tu n'as pas peur de marcher ?

-Je préfère de loin marcher que de remonter dans ton épave.

-L'épave nous a emmené jusqu'ici, _se défendit la blonde en fulminant._

Régina lui fit un regard en coin dont la lueur d'amusement qui s'y cachait fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle la taquinait, encore.

Elles marchèrent côte à côte, leurs coudes ou leur épaules s'effleuraient quelques fois alors qu'elles slalomaient dans les larges rues de la ville. Aucuns mots n'étaient échangés entre elles. Néanmoins, elles appréciaient étrangement le silence qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes permettant à Régina d'observer avec curiosité et attrait les devantures des boutiques, restaurant et autre bâtiments qui ne se trouvait pas dans sa ville. Ainsi que l'agitation de cette cité et de ses habitants pressés et actif qui courraient après leurs bus ou leurs taxis.

Régina et elle, n'entraient que rarement dans les boutiques, ou juste pour zieuter d'un air curieux ne cherchant rien en particulier. Plus pour repérer que pour vraiment acheter. La shérif n'avait pas forcement les moyens pour et se disait que Régina n'en avait pas forcément besoin étant donné qu'elle devait avoir un dressing aussi grand que la chambre qu'Emma occupait chez ses parents.

Elles s'arrêtèrent tout de même dans l'une d'elle où Régina eut l'envie d'essayer une robe bleu nuit assez simple mais au décolleté à en faire rougir n'importe quel individu.

Emma attendait patiemment à l'extérieur de la cabine et scrutait les allées au loin sans grand intérêt.

-Emma ?

-Oui je suis là.

-Viens j'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour la fermeture.

-Ah heu… oui…

Elle entra dans l'imposante cabine et referma les rideaux derrière elle. En se retournant, elle tomba sur une Régina de dos, les cheveux rassemblés sur le côté gauche, des talons aiguilles aux pieds pour l'essayage. La robe choisi lui laissait les bras nus et mettait en valeur ses formes. Elle était ouverte jusqu'à la naissance de ses reins ce qui permettait à Emma de voir sa peau halé et lisse ainsi que la courbure de son dos. Figée elle déglutit difficilement devant cette vision idyllique. Régina tourna la tête de trois quart et esquissa un sourire en coin en apercevant le regard de la blonde qui s'attardait sur ses reins.

-Emma ?

-Ah… je… oui… _bégaya-t-elle avant de faire un pas, d'enlever ses gants et de poser les doigts sur la fermeture._

Les joues chaude et rosies par des pensées peu chastes, elle la remonta jusqu'au creux des omoplates de la brune et ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur la nuque offerte.

-Tu es… splendide , _souffla-t-elle_.

A vrai dire elle était à couper le souffle.

Régina se retourna et surplomba Emma d'un regard hypnotique et dangereusement attirant.

-Je… hum… tu veux que je sorte.

-Non.

La voix rauque la réchauffa en un éclair. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit son bonnet glisser sur ses cheveux ainsi qu'une main qui s'y perdit que son regard se posa sur un sourire aguicheur. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand celles de Régina effleurèrent son oreille avant de longer sa mâchoire.

Mon dieu cette femme aller la rendre complètement folle. Robin avait peut-être raison à ce sujet, mais s'il savait… Non il ne valait mieux pas.

A cette pensée, elle repoussa doucement la brune contre le mur de la cabine et l'embrassa passionnément comme elle aurait voulu le faire dans l'appartement de l'homme des bois. Ses doigts effleurèrent les courbes de la reine jusqu'à sentir le bord de sa robe et la texture de ses bas. Elle remonta légèrement ses mains sur les cuisses de la brune et passa sous la robe qu'elle écarta petit à petit jusqu'à sentir de ses doigts fin la dentelles des bas noir de Régina dont le souffle se faisait plus rauque.

Alors qu'elle atteignait un niveau d'excitation plus important une voix stridente les stoppa dans leur élan.

-Est-ce que tout ce passe bien Madame ?

-Oui… oui tout vas bien, _répondit la brune tandis qu'Emma avait entrepris de la taquiner et lui mordait tendrement l'oreille._

-Elle vous convient ?

-Je… oui… _fut-elle entrecoupé par sa propre respiration, ne sachant plus très bien si la vendeuse parlait de la robe ou d'Emma alors que celle-ci embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, baladant ses mains sur ses cuisses._

-Dans ce cas je vous attends en caisse Madame.

-Faites dont ça… j'arrive tout de suite, _articula-t-elle entendant le rire étouffé d'Emma._

Les pas s'éloignèrent alors que leurs corps se collèrent l'un a l'autre, une des jambes de la blonde entre celles de Régina.

-Je crois qu'on remettra ça à plus tard, _murmura Emma d'un air rieur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, la situation était plutôt cocasse._

-Il semblerait en effet, _sourit la brune, déçue de ne pas pouvoir continuer cet intermède._

Une fois sortit de cette dernière boutique qui lui aurait sûrement fait cramer un mois de paye, Emma observa la brune d'un air rêveur, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette expression qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis son histoire avec Neal. Heureusement que Régina ne la voyait pas car celle-ci aurait l'impression d'être avec une adolescentes admirative et amoureuse. L'était-elle ? Elle ne savait pas et ne réalisait pas toujours qu'elle était aussi proche de cette femme désirable, d'apparence insaisissable.

Régina Mills lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Rien qu'à cette pensée pourtant si irréaliste son cœur se gonfla. Elle soupira d'aise pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Nostalgique et dans ses pensées revoyant le regard ainsi que les lèvres de la brune en image, elle ne regardait plus devant et se heurta à une paroi plus molle qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

Le regard mi-amusé mi-sévère que lui offrit Régina du haut de ses bottes à talons, lui remonta le rouge aux joues. Cette femme lui faisait totalement perdre pied, aussi bien avoir des bouffés de chaleur que des frissons se faufilant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Quelle bêta elle faisait à rêvasser de la sorte…

-Pardon… j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Et si tu revenais auprès de moi.

Emma de nouveau intimidée par sa voix grave lui fit un sourire maladroit.

Régina ne put que lui rendre, appréciant la gène qu'elle pouvait solliciter chez la blonde, elle en jouait même pour cacher ses désirs toujours plus présents.

La blonde reconnue le logo d'un café un peu plus loin et dans un geste proposa de continuer. Après toute l'effervescence des derniers jours le simple fait de se balader était agréable pour les deux femmes qui n'avaient pas eu un vrai moment de tranquillité. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le fameux café à la façade verte, le « Starbucks coffee ». Emma tenait la porte pour Régina et l'incita a y entrer d'un geste de la main.

-Un petit café pour la route Madame le Maire ?

Regina acquiesça et entra suivit par la blonde.

-Cela ne vaux pas le Granny's mais c'est très bon.

-Et très cher.

Emma s'approcha de la vitrine pour observer avec gourmandise les pâtisseries.

-Le plaisir n'a pas de prix, _reprit-elle alors que la brune se trouvait juste derrière elle._

-Je veux bien te croire, _glissa Régina dans l'oreille de son Shérif d'une voix si envoûtante qu'elle en perdit son latin et n'entendit pas le serveur l'interpeller._

-Bonjour, vous désirez ? Heu… Mademoiselle ?

-Oui… Bonjour… excusez-moi… un grand chocolat viennois et je vais prendre aussi une part de cheesecake, _Emma souffla consciente qu'elle devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate et que ce n'était pas seulement dû au froid._ Tu… tu veux quelques choses alors ?

-Un Americano pour moi s'il-vous-plait.

-Vos prénoms ?

-Emma… Régina, _répondirent-elles en même temps._

-Ok, c'est partie, _fit le serveur pourvu de son plus beau sourire, amusée par ses deux charmantes clientes._

-On pourrait aller à Central Park, c'est en plein Manhattan et c'est magnifique.

-Tu sais Emma je ne connais quasiment rien de cette ville alors j'irais où tu veux.

-Madame le Maire me laisse les rênes ?

-C'est un peu ça.

-Eh bien alors j'ai une idée pour ce soir mais en attendant… _elle attrapa les deux commandes avec un sourire, donna l'Americano à Régina et après récupération de sa part de cheesecake, se rapprocha de la petite desserte pour rajouter un peu de cannelle à son chocolat_ … on va profiter du temps, _finit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

-Donc si je comprends bien nous sortons ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Je peux espérer une réponse plus élaborée ?

-Non, c'est une surprise et tu as bien fait de prendre cette robe.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Bien que ravie de passer la soirée seule avec Emma, elle détestait les surprises sachant qu'avec cette femme un peu gauche il fallait s'attendre à toutes les possibilités.

Une fois dehors, Emma prit son gobelet et son petit sachet dans une main afin d'offrir son bras que la Maire attrapa en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent à Central Park où beaucoup de gens s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous en cette belle fin d'après-midi. Elles virent nombreux joggeur, couples, familles et personnes seules qui promenaient leurs chiens. Emma l'emmena à l'écart près d'une étendue d'eau ou elles prirent place sur un banc pour déguster leur boisson chaude.

Régina enleva ses gants et apprécia la chaleur qui irradiait sur ses mains, elle prit une gorgée de café puis releva les yeux afin d'observer la blonde du coin de l'œil alors que celle-ci se délectait de sa gourmandise.

-Puis-je te demander de m'en laisser un petit bout avant que tu ne dévores tout ?

Emma manqua de s'étouffer avec son dernier bout de gâteau et les yeux ronds fit une grimace d'excuse avant d'avaler le morceau encore coincé dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie de se mettre une gifle tout simplement parce qu'elle s'était persuadée que Régina ne voulait rien.

-Désolée…

Régina, un sourire en coin, récupéra du bout du doigt le peu de crème qui restait encore sur le coin de la bouche d'Emma. Elle lécha son doigt pour goutter la crème du cheesecake alors que la blonde ne la lâchait pas des yeux, jusqu'à scruter chacun de ses gestes.

-Cela devait être bon.

Emma les yeux baissés, fit la moue d'une enfant rongée par la culpabilité. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un bout de gâteau. Elle sentit une main sur son menton qui l'incita à relever ce dernier pour se plonger dans les orbes marron foncées qui l'observaient intensément. Les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes étaient alors bien plus délicieuse que n'importe qu'elle pâtisserie.

-Et dire que j'ai cru une fraction de seconde que tu retournerais avec lui, _souffla-t-elle en quittant les lèvres à regret._

Régina perdit son sourire et s'écarta au plus grand déplaisir de la blonde.

-Je n'aurais pas dû en reparler, je…

-Je m'y attendais. Je pensais que tu m'en parlerais plus tôt, _confia la brune le regard dans le vague._

-Alors… qu'est ce que nous sommes ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question Régina s'ancra dans les yeux de son Shérif qui semblait bien plus sérieuse, attendant une réponse précise. C'était un sujet compliqué même pour elle qui se laissait simplement porter par ses sentiments, ses envies et désirs. Encore aujourd'hui elle n'en revenait pas de cette évolution mais réalisa que même si elle avait réussi à dire ce qu'elle ressentait, elles étaient toutes deux des handicapés du sentiment.

-Comment ça ?

-Des amies avec un bonus, un couple… tu m'as avoué tes sentiments mais….

-Que voudrais-tu que l'on soit ? _coupa-t-elle_.

-Je… _Emma soupira et observa le miroir d'eau, lisse et paisible qui s'étendait devant elle._ Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie relation de couple, la seule qui s'en approchait a été un vrai fiasco et pour ce qui est de Killian, je ne ressentais pas la même chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter…

-Et si tu restais toi-même ?

-Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-C'est flatteur mais quelle différence y a-t-il ?

-Quelle différence ? _s'interloqua Emma qui fixa alors la brune d'un regard si profond qu'elle en fut presque troublée._ Régina tu es… le fait que tu sois une femme n'est pas un problème, cela ne m'a jamais gêné, mais tu es si… impressionnante, intimidante. Tu mérites tellement plus que ce que je pourrais t'apporter. Tu me fais ressentir tellement de chose avec un simple regard, un simple sourire que je me perds et j'en oublie la réalité. Je crois n'avoir jamais ressentie cela. Parce que je réalise que tu m'as toujours obsédé d'une certaine manière, que nous avons évolué dans la colère, la méprise et un certain… attrait l'une pour l'autre mais aussi grâce à l'amour que nous portons à Henry. Tout est devenu si naturel entre nous…

-Je pense que tu as la réponse à ta question.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'apportes déjà beaucoup Emma et tu le dis toi-même : c'est naturel. La voila ta réponse. Le fait de se dire en couple ne permet que de nous dire que nous sommes liés l'une à l'autre, que nous nous devons de nous respecter. Tu penses ne pas me mériter, mais t'ais-tu demandé si moi je te méritais ?

Emma en resta coi. Elle avait tendance à se rabaisser, à manquer de confiance et ne s'était jamais mise à la place de Régina.

-Tu es à la fois étonnante et exaspérante, autant qu'intrigante mais ce sont tes maladresses, ton tempérament, ta dévotion, toutes ces choses qui te rendent unique qui m'ont poussé vers toi sans que je m'en rende compte au départ. Aujourd'hui, depuis que je sais ce que je ressens, même si des fois c'est encore troublant, je ne me pose pas la question de ce que l'on est car en réalité pour moi je n'ai pas besoin de mettre une étiquette. Je t'ai choisi… mais toi tu…

Cette fois ce sont les lèvres de la blonde qui se posèrent sur celle de Régina, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion. Emma s'écarta après se baiser chaste, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux clair se plantèrent dans ceux qui l'épiaient d'un air interdit.

-Je t'aime Régina, _souffla-t-elle en un effleurement succinct sur les lèvres pulpeuses avant de les embrasser à nouveau_.

Elles en oublièrent le monde et les passant qui pour certains les regardaient avec curiosité.

Apres ce baiser qui les réchauffa, elles esquissèrent un sourire et décidèrent de marcher un peu pour finir leurs boissons.

-Tu dois juste savoir une chose Emma.

-Oui ?

-Je garde l'exclusivité.

-Hum… on peut dire que nous sommes vraiment ensemble alors car je ne partage pas.

-Eh bien oui… dans ce cas…

-Oh !

Régina arqua un sourcil en percevant le regard ébahi et le « o » que formait la bouche d'Emma. Elle suivit son regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur une grande roue monstrueusement haute.

-C'est déjà la foire ! On y va ?

-Hors de question que je monte dans cette… chose.

-Alleeeez, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire un tour, Henry ne voulait jamais. Il trouvait ça craignos…

-Non Emma je…

-S'il-te-plaiiiit.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable miss Swan.

-Ouai je sais, _fit-elle, un sourire en coin_. Bon on s'approche au moins.

Régina soupira et se laissa emporter par la main d'Emma qui la guida jusqu'à la grande roue et les quelques stands d'activités en tout genre comme le tir à la carabine, l'attrape couillon à pince pour les peluches en tout genre, la pêche aux canards et les manèges pour les enfants en bas âge.

-Oh attends reste la je reviens.

Elle vit son Shérif d'étaler vers l'un des stands et soupira tout de même amusé par la jeune femme qui retombait en enfance. Alors qu'elle observait la grande roue d'un air soucieux elle sentit une main sur son épaule. A peine avait-elle détourné la tête qu'une immonde peluche blanche et rose se retrouva à quelque centimètre de son visage.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur !

-Rooo tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu n'as pas dit à Robin que tu voulais une licorne ?

-C'était un exemple et en plus elle louche.

-Mais oui c'est celle de Moi Moche et Méchant.

-Quoi ?

-Rappel moi de te refaire ta culture cinématographique.

-J'ai une très bonne culture ! _s'insurgea la Maire de Storybrooke._

-D'accord je te crois, _taquina Emma_. Bon elle ne te plait pas alors ?

-Elle est… mignonne.

Le sourire franc qui illumina le visage de la blonde attendrie alors Régina qui ne pensait pas être autant touché par cette attention.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat Emma exulta une fois dans l'une des cabines de la grande roue au coté de Régina qui ne semblait pas rassurée.

-Hey ne t'inquiète pas, c'est lent et la vue en haut y est splendide.

-Hum…

Emma souriait de tendresse de voir sa compagne - elle pouvait sûrement l'appeler comme ça maintenant - pourtant si fière et sûre d'elle se mordre nerveusement la lèvre. La cabine avait déjà entamé son ascension, et plus elles montaient plus Régina s'accrocher à sa peluche comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Regarde on voit déjà presque le dessus des immeubles et le soleil se coucher derrière…

-Oui je vois.

-Régina tu peux me dire comment tu peux voir alors que tu as les yeux fermé…

-Cela n'empêche pas d'imaginer.

-Heu… ne me dit pas que tu as peur ?

-Sachez que je n'ai peur de rien miss Swan ! _argua la brune en ouvrant les yeux pour la fusiller du regard._

-Ah bah voilà je vois enfin tes beaux yeux marron.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel et fut attirée par l'horizon avant de les fermer hermétiquement.

-Je te déteste !

-Quoi ?

-Je n'aurais pas du accepter mais plutôt rester sur la terre ferme, on ne sait même pas si cette chose va tenir le coup.

-Attends… tu as le vertige ?

Régina souffla un non presque inaudible et se rapprocha d'Emma lorsque la cabine se mit à grincer et à se balancer légérement.

-Je… ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'engin.

La blonde passa son bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et se mit à sourire, attendrie.

-Tout se passera bien, je suis là.

La brune se détendit et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Regardes-moi.

Régina se plongea alors dans le regard clair, ce mélange de bleu et de vert qui la rassura. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour se redonner contenance avant de se redresser ne lâchant pas la blonde des yeux.

-Ça va mieux ?

Se sentant complément bête de réagir ainsi et de montrer sa faiblesse sans pouvoir le contrôler elle consentit à se blottir plus confortablement dans les bras protecteur qui l'enserraient et tenta de nouveau de voir l'horizon. Son cœur battait à une allure effrénée mais elle soupira d'aise face au spectacle que lui délivrait un ciel où s'entremêlait des nuages aux couleurs rouge, rose et ocre. Tout compte fait, elle appréciait ce moment privilégié où elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'Emma.

OOooOO

-Wow mais c'est trop géniiiiiale !

Emma était littéralement pliée de rire devant l'imitation de Lily secouant avec entrain la licorne rondouillarde de la foire.

-Je suis entourée d'une bande de gamine écervelée, _soupira la brune d'indignation avant de rouler des yeux et de se diriger vers la salle de bain._

-Alors c'était comment ? _demanda Lily plus sérieusement à voix basse._

-Tu… tu es sûre que tu veux en parler ?

-Si en tant qu'amie je ne peux pas parler de Régina alors nos sujets de conversations vont vite être épuisés.

-Je ne parle pas que d'elle non plus, _s'indigna la blonde_.

-A peine !

-Roh t'es nulle !

-Bon aloooors !

-Elle n'a pas tort quand elle nous décrit comme des gamines… on dirait pas qu'on à la trentaine.

-On s'en fout tant qu'on est heureuses comme ça.

-C'est pas faux, _sourit Emma repensant à son après-midi._

Elle soupira au regard insistant de son amie et capitula.

-C'était agréable.

-Agréable, c'est tout ?

-C'était plus qu'agréable, tout comme ces derniers jours passés avec elle, si je ne compte pas tout le bordel qu'il y avait autour et nos discussions houleuses.

-Mais vous êtes ensemble alors ? Enfin vraiment ensemble…

-Oui, _fit timidement la blonde._

Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que Lily la sert dans ses bras. Elle sentait sa joue s'humidifier au contact de celle de son amie.

-Lily…

-Non c'est bon… Je suis contente pour toi Emma. Tu le mérites… j'aimerais bien que cela m'arrive un jour.

-Ça viendra, _elle incita Lily à la regarder dans les yeux et effaça ses larmes._ Les choses vont changer dorénavant et tu le mérite toi aussi. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à t'éloigner des mauvaises personnes.

-Je ne sais pas si Régina à confiance maintenant mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre elle… je veux vraiment rattraper le temps perdue.

-C'est ce que l'ont fait.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir dans la vapeur qui s'en échappait Régina dans sa robe bleu nuit qu'elle avait tout de même réussi à fermer. Sous le regard ahuri des deux amies elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre pour finir de se préparer.

-Dit tu crois que sa sœur est aussi canon dans ce genre de robe ? _murmura Lily en suivant la brune des yeux._

-Qu… Quoi ? Attends… tu… enfin…

-Non bah je sais pas, je m'informe c'est tout. Après tout elle n'avait pas l'air réjouis d'être avec l'autre pignouff des bois.

-En même temps qui serait réjouis… mais Zéléna… enfin pour l'avoir côtoyé elle n'est pas vraiment… fréquentable.

-Mouai… Bon vous sortez alors ce soir ?

-Oui je l'emmène diner.

-Wow carrément. Bon bah moi je vais… hum…

-On te laisse encore en plan, _réalisa Emma, se sentant un peu coupable_.

-Oh bah… t'inquiète pas.

-Je crois qu'il me reste du vin on aura cas finir la soirée ici.

-Ça me va, _acquiesça Lily avec un sourire_.

-Bon aller je vais me préparer.

-Hey attends… j'espère que tu as autre chose que ce jean quand même….

-T'inquiète, _fit Emma avec un clin d'œil._

OOooOO

Régina attendait patiemment dans l'entrée accoudée au bar que sa compagne daigne enfin se montrer. Elle-même après avoir prit une douche délassante, avait mis sa nouvelle robe et récupéré ses talons aiguilles. Elle s'était coiffée, laissant ses cheveux défait et avait juste passé ses mains dedans pour les gonfler légèrement. Pour finir avec sa touche de maquillage habituelle, dont un rouge carmin aux lèvres.

-EMMAAAA ! Tu bouges tes fesses ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on attend.

-J'arrive, J'arrive ! _s'écria la concernée depuis la salle de bain._

La brune observait d'un œil distrait Lily qui s'était alors mise en face d'elle de l'autre côté du bar afin de se préparer un plateau repas pour la soirée. Elle observait les différents mets que la jeune femme avait disposés avec soin accompagnés de leur sauce, de gingembre et d'une substance pâteuse verte qui n'était autre que du Wasabi. Elle avait décrété vouloir se faire plaisir puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller au restaurant.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez le japonais miss Page.

-Il y a plein de chose que vous ne savez pas sur moi Madame le Maire, _rétorqua la fille de Maléfique suivit d'un clin d'œil._

C'était étrange de voir que leur relation avait grandement évolué en à peine une journée. Repensant à la veille où elle avait failli l'étrangler. Elle ne lui faisait pas forcément confiance et restait sur ses gardes, mais de voir Emma rire avec son amie la réconforta dans son choix d'avoir pris le temps de mettre leur relation au clair et de laisser une chance à Lily. Puis sur ce qui était de l'amitié entre les deux, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment y redire quelque chose.

Dans ses pensées, le son distinctif des talons claquant sur le parquet de l'appartement l'attira. C'est alors qu'elle se figea, tout comme Lily qui en perdit l'une de ses baguettes.

-Wow Emma tu es… _commença Lily avant d'apercevoir le regard foudroyant de la brune, elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer_ … bien…

-Bien ?

-Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, _rajouta Régina qui s'éloigna du bar_.

Il faut dire que cette robe noire légèrement étoffée jusqu'aux genoux, serrée à la taille en une sorte de bustier décolleté maintenu par deux bandes en dentelles sur chaque épaules, mettait ses formes en valeurs. Ses boucles ondulées, finement travaillées retombaient avec légèreté sur sa poitrine, dont les mèches les plus avancées étaient nouées sur l'arrière en une petite queue de cheval discrète. Ses cheveux d'or faisaient alors ressortir ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et son visage clair discrètement maquillé.

La Maire n'avait pas eut l'opportunité de la voir ainsi vêtue, elle était agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle lui plaisait d'autant plus.

-Merci, _sourit la blonde_. Le taxi nous attend, tu es prête ?

-Je n'attendais plus que toi.

Emma lui sourit et mit son long manteau rouge, ainsi que les seuls escarpins noirs qu'elle avait, lui donnant quelques centimètres de plus que la brune qui était déjà habillée et sur le pas de la porte. Elle fit un dernier signe à Lily qui la gratifia d'un sourire et partait déjà sur le canapé pour sa « soirée télé ».

Les deux femmes prirent places dans le taxi qui les attendait, où le chauffeur ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son intérêt pour elles en les zieutant dans le rétroviseur central. Emma lui donna l'adresse et le taxi s'insinua dans la circulation de cette nuit New-Yorkaise.

Une fois arrivée devant un bâtiment plus haut que large, le taxi les déposa et elles entrèrent dans un restaurant chaleureux au mur de pierre et décoration épurée qui de l'extérieur arborait une façade plutôt classique, un escalier et deux grande portes vitrées.

-Emma Swan !

Un homme aux cheveux mi-long et brun, plutôt filiforme aux allures maniérées le teint halé à l'accent mexicain s'approcha d'elles d'un air enjoué.

-Bucky, cela fait longtemps !

-Eh bien oui tu as disparut du jour au lendemain… mais tu es ravissante dit moi ! Et qui vois-je là ?

-Je te présente Régina Mills, ma…

-Compagne, _termina la brune serrant la main que le fameux « Bucky » lui présenta_.

-Mais tu ne m'avais rien dit, petite cachottière !

-C'est plutôt… récent à vrai dire.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrez miss Mills, j'espère qu'Emma ne vous mène pas la vie dur.

-J'ai beaucoup de patience, _s'amusa Régina._

-Et si vous arrêtiez de parler de moi, _s'exaspéra la blonde_. Tu as pu avoir la table que je t'avais demandée ?

-Quel rabat-joie celle-là ! Allez suivez-moi.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel entendant le rire étouffé de la brune. Elles le suivirent à l'étage pour arriver dans le fond du restaurant, un espace en aparté dont les grandes baies vitrées donnés une vue imprenable sur Central Park et une bonne partie de la ville illuminé par des millions d'étoiles urbaines.

Une fois installées elles prirent le temps de commander et Emma tout sourire observa Régina qui contemplait la vue d'un air émerveillé. Il faut dire qu'elle allait de surprise en surprise avec cette soirée et les attentions de la blonde.

-Cela te plait ?

-C'est magnifique Emma, _finit-elle en croisant ses doigts à ceux de la blonde dont la main reposait sur la table._

Le sourire à la fois doux et charmeur de Régina valait alors tout l'or du monde en cet instant.

Elles passèrent le repas à discuter de leur journée, de New-York, de l'année qu'Emma avait passé ici avec Henry. Racontant des petite anecdotes qui firent rire de bon cœur la brune. D'un commun accord silencieux, elles omettaient volontairement de parler de Robin ou de Zéléna, préférant passer cette dernière soirée et nuit loin de leurs soucis. Elles dégustaient avec délice la cuisine latine que les serveurs leur apportaient ainsi qu'un vin Italien que Régina avait elle-même choisi.

-Alors dit moi, ton ami s'appelle vraiment Bucky ?

-Ah, _sourit Emma,_ non en fait c'est Kyle Davis mais c'est Henry qui l'a appelé comme ça.

-Pour quel raison ?

-Il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Kuzco dans le dessin animé du même nom mais il a préféré lui donné le nom de l'écureuil sadique. Il trouvait ça plus marrant.

-Je vois qu'il a pris ta manie de faire des références à l'animation, _nargua la brune._

-Chacun son truc, toi c'est plus le côté capricieux, _taquina Emma_.

-Tu insinues que je le suis ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin vu que tu as quasiment tout ce que tu désires.

-En effet mais ça n'empêche pas de vouloir encore certaine chose, _fit-elle d'une voix rauque, un regard qui voulait en dire long sur se qu'elle insinuait._

Emma ne put empêcher les images qui s'incrustèrent dans son cerveau de la faire rougir, alors que la femme qui lui faisait face s'amusait de sa gêne.

Au milieu de cette endroit atypique cette dernière y découvrit une petite piste où certains couples s'y afféraient pour s'accorder au rythme des musiciens présent de l'autre côté de la salle. Passant du rock à la salsa pour revenir à des slows ou d'autres danses plus festives, la bonne humeur entraînait la plupart des clients du restaurant.

-Cela te dirait de… enfin voudrais-tu…

-Danser ?

Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi gêné de demander une chose pourtant si banale ? Elle avait peut-être peur qu'elle refuse tout simplement.

-Oui c'est ça, _répondit timidement la blonde._

-A vrai dire je ne suis pas à l'aise devant tous ces gens, _avoua la brune, elle vit alors une certaine déception dans les prunelles qui lui faisaient face._ Mais comme c'est notre dernière nuit ici, je veux bien faire une exception.

Emma lui fit son plus beau sourire et se leva de sa chaise pour lui tendre sa main que Régina prit avec délicatesse. Main dans la main, elles se retrouvèrent au beau milieu des couples qui dansait joyeusement sur un rock. La blonde n'eut le temps que de faire tourner une seule fois Régina avant que la musique ne passe sur une valse. Certains couples reprenaient leurs places aux tables alors que d'autres entraient sur la piste. Emma légèrement plus grande avait automatiquement mis une main dans le dos de sa cavalière attrapant l'autre pour la surélevée. Elle fit les premiers pas et entraîna Régina, la faisait légèrement virevolter sous les yeux des autres couples qui les observaient pour certain d'un air interdit. Partagés entre la curiosité et l'attraction que ces deux femmes aussi belles leur procuraient ainsi que toute la sensualité qu'elles dégageaient. Cependant, elles étaient partie dans leur monde, se plongeant dans le regard l'une de l'autre elles en oubliaient les autres et même la musique. Emma épousa un peu plus le corps de la brune avant que toutes deux s'arrêtent au beau milieu de la piste. La main de Régina glissa sur l'épaule et le bras de la femme qui l'observait avec une profonde intensité. Un éclat brillant illumina ses yeux verts, lentement elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de la brune et en un souffle lui glissa juste un mot qui eut le don de mettre en émoi tout son corps.

-Viens.

Elle n'attendit pas la fin de la chanson pour emmener Régina derrière une porte réservée au service. Emma s'assura de ne pas être vue et arriva à un ascenseur qui les déposa au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Elles passèrent une dernière porte et gravirent les quelques marches qui restaient pour sortir par la porte qui donnait sur le toit. La fraîcheur les saisirent instantanément, mais Emma n'en fit cure et ne lâchait pas la main qu'elle tenait.

-Tu n'auras pas peur ?

-Non, _rassura Régina un sourire sur les lèvres._

L'adrénaline de se sentir hors la loi l'enivrait alors d'un désir toujours plus brûlant pour sa compagne.

Elles contemplèrent cette nuit étoilée et l'agitation de cette ville contemporaine, ainsi que ces milliers de lumière qui lui donnait vie. Le cœur battant la chamade elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre dans le silence. Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de beau discours pour comprendre qu'elles ressentaient le même degré de plénitude.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un dernier baiser passionné avant que cette soirée ne s'achève, avant que la nuit laisse place à l'aube et que leurs vies reprennent leurs cours.

* * *

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de fin d'années et à bientôt pour la suite les amis :)**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Intolérance et imprudence

**Bonsoir amis lecteur !**

 **BONNE ANNÉE :D**

 **Je suis à la bourre ! Je commence bien l'année dit donc ^^ j'ai mis du temps parce que cela ne me convenait jamais, j'avais la trame, certaines idées mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour combler les trous de ce chapitre (donc oui j'ai d'autre projet :p) mais pour le coup je vous offre un chapitre assez long et qui j'espère vous plaira :)**

 **Un grand merci à** Elea Angel **qui ma permit de me débloquer ^^**

 **Bon attention y a du sapin dans l'air mais lisez vous serez pas déçu mwahahah (enfin j'espère et j'assume mes choix)**

 **Encore merci de me suivre pour ceux qui me lise dans l'ombre ou me mette en favori, cela fait toujours chaud au cœur. Merci aux nouveaux venus comme aux anciens comme S** erieslover44, Emy Em's, Sygui, Gottevil (je sens que tu vas te défouler sur l'écureuil ^^) MaraCapucin (j'aime ton enthousiasme ;)), Karine-F (merci pour ton petit mot je continuerais à te lire), StitChe, DroDrov, Em974, Sailor Sayuri, Blackkfeather, Régina2015 (tu vas me haiiiiir ^^ ou pas :p), Spooky358, Alays59, meshannen 04, Pilounana, Simpson-yaoi, BloodyBenenou (tu auras moins attendu que les autres ;))... **désolée si j'en oublis.**

 **Bon j'ai assez parlé, maintenant je vous laisse lire et je vais stresser en attendant votre verdict ^^**

 **PS: Je ne préfère pas donner de date pour la suite mais je fais au plus vite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Intolérance et imprudence.**

* * *

 _Rare sont ceux qui réalisent que les mots aussi peuvent faire mal, même ceux qui ne sont pas dis dans ce but, même si ce n'est juste que des idées prédéfinies. L'incompréhension, l'ignorance, l'intolérance font parties de ces maux qui blessent plus qu'on ne le pense._

* * *

En cette fraîche matinée, le réveil était plutôt difficile pour Lily.

Une fois seule dans l'obscurité et le silence de l'appartement d'Emma, et après avoir fait le tour lascivement de toutes les chaines intéressantes de la télévision, réussi à gagner trois courses de voiture sur la Playstation, Lily n'avait plus vraiment d'occupation et commençait sérieusement à broyer du noir.

Avec détermination, elle s'était lancée à faire le tour de tous les placards de la cuisine dans l'optique de dénicher de quoi oublier cette triste soirée. Elle tomba enfin sur le placard aux merveilles où Emma avait caché, dans le fond, des spiritueux plus ou moins fort. Elle s'empara d'une demi-bouteille de Whisky, d'une bouteille de Vodka à peine entamée et d'un vin rouge.

Perdue dans ses tristes pensées, elle se disait que l'alcool n'allait pas arranger son état. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Continuer à fulminer dans son coin, à imaginer les deux femmes enlacer, tandis qu'elles passaient la plus belle soirée de leur vie ? Elle ne pensait pas que cette situation serait si compliqué pour elle. Elle avait accepté, contrainte et forcée, pas seulement par les mots de Régina ou même ça simple prestance, mais parce que c'était le désir d'Emma. Alors à quoi bon espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, à quoi bon tenter de changer la donne quand on se retrouve face à un mur infranchissable. Et puis, elle ne pouvait contrôler la direction que prenait le cœur de son amie.

Un long soupire se fit entendre dans la pièce alors qu'elle avait allègrement fini le Whisky et entamait déjà un deuxième verre de Vodka. Avachie sur le canapé, elle était comme hypnotisée par l'écran noir de la télévision, se rendant compte que l'alcool n'avait pas enivré cette fichue soirée mais l'avait rendu encore plus déprimante. Dans un sens, elle se disait qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte, après tout elle commençait à voir deux bouteilles de Vodka et vingt doigts en levant ses quatre mains, ce qui était plutôt déconcertant. Elle se resservit un autre verre qu'elle but cul sec quand le bruit de clé dans la serrure la fit sursauter. Ne voulant pas voir des regards de pitié venant d'Emma ou pire de Régina face à son état quelque peu misérable, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et fit mine de s'être endormie le verre vide toujours en main. Endormie, elle ne subirait pas leurs reproches, leurs regards, leurs bonheurs remplacés par une culpabilité qu'elles ne pourraient sans doute pas contrôler. Il était près de minuit, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'Emma rentre mais après tout son amie était en bonne compagnie, contrairement à elle.

Surprise par le silence et le peu de luminosité dans la pièce les rires se stoppèrent soudainement. Emma plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour demander à Régina de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle enleva délicatement ses talons qui commençaient sérieusement à la faire souffrir et s'avança vers le centre du salon à pas feutré.

Elle tomba alors sur Lily, et observa d'un œil perplexe les bouteilles vides voire bien entamées qui traînaient sur la table basse. La culpabilité lui serra le ventre tandis que son sourire s'effaça rapidement laissant place à une mine plus soucieuse. Voyant le trouble de sa compagne, Régina posa une main sur son épaule afin de montrer son soutien. Elle était autant touchée par la peine de Lily qu'Emma pouvait l'être en cet instant. Parce qu'elle se doutait bien que la jeune femme n'avait pas bu pour le plaisir mais parce qu'elle s'était sentie seule en cette belle soirée. Bien que la Maire ait toujours des réserves à son sujet, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'appréciait assez pour ne pas la laisser dans cet état. D'ailleurs, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de faire le tour du canapé et de prendre le verre de la main de la jeune femme pour le poser sur la table. Emma se mit à l'autre bout vers le couloir et attendit que Régina réveille Lily en douceur. Celle-ci, n'étant pas vraiment endormie, fit mine de se réveiller et fut étonnée de croiser le regard affectueux de la brune. Bien que sa vision était légèrement floue à cause de l'alcool. Régina l'aida à se relever et la blonde prit le relais pour la conduire à sa chambre. Il faut dire que ce petit jeu était agréable pour Lily. Peu de gens avait pris soin d'elle tout au long de sa vie, on la fuyait, l'abandonnait, ou au contraire c'était elle qui partait parce qu'elle ne se sentait jamais à sa place. Pourtant les attentions de Régina et d'Emma à son égard lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Emma la déposa sur le lit, peu aidé par la jeune femme. Celle-ci jouait à la perfection l'amie complètement soûle et incapable d'enlever ses vêtements, ce que fit Emma avant de l'allonger, passer le drap sur elle et de s'enfuir de la chambre. Lily soupira comme pour enlever ce poids qui pesait encore sur son cœur, et bien qu'elle fût à nouveau seule dans cette chambre un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Non, elle n'était plus vraiment seule.

Les deux amantes avaient d'elles-mêmes décidées de rester sage pour la nuit, préférant se blottir l'une contre l'autre, se laissant aller à de simples caresses et baiser pour finir cette journée et cette soirée loin de leurs soucis. Elles savaient que la route du retour ne serait pas aussi agréable.

Le lendemain donc, Lily s'était rapidement jeté sous une douche bien chaude pour oublier cette soirée et effacer les effets de l'alcool. Emma n'osait pas vraiment parler de l'état de son amie. Elle se disait qu'il était plus judicieux de la laisser venir à elle ou d'oublier cet épisode. Contentieusement, elle se contenta de ranger ou jeter les bouteilles et de faire son sac, profitant de se retour pour prendre quelques affaires pour Henry et elle.

Une fois que les trois femmes furent complètement prêtes, elles quittèrent l'appartement afin de rejoindre l'autre partie du groupe dans le quartier de Harlem. Emma prit le temps de déposer Régina chez un loueur de voiture pour une Ford familiale afin que Roland puisse être à l'aise à l'arrière et c'est la brune qui en prit le volant pour suivre la petite voiture jaune dans Manhattan.

La fausse petite famille les attendait déjà sur le trottoir avec leurs bagages. Lily sortit de la voiture jaune en même temps qu'Emma et toutes deux se rapprochèrent d'eux.

-Où est Régina ?

-Bonjour quand même, _s'indigna la blonde, déjà consterné par le comportement de Robin_.

-Oui Bonjour... nous n'avons pas passé une bonne nuit, _se défendit l'homme des bois d'une voix lasse._

-JE n'ai pas passé une bonne nuit ! Parce que _monsieur_ ronflait, _cracha la rousse les bras croisés_.

-Je ne ronfle pas !

-Tu n'en sais rien tu dors comme un loir !

-Non je…

-Bon stop, vous ne commencez pas à vous disputer ou sinon je vous largue au beau milieu d'un coin pommé dans le New Hampshire, _s'énerva la blonde_. D'ailleurs je vais vous séparer ça sera mieux.

-Séparer qui ? _la voix grave de Régina fit se retourner l'assemblée, elle avait enfin trouvé une place non loin de l'immeuble._

Robin eut le sourire aux lèvres en voyant la brune ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Emma, qui se rapprocha de Zéléna et évita par la même occasion de lui faire une réflexion désobligeante.

-Zéléna va venir avec moi et Robin conduira la Ford avec Roland, il y sera mieux.

-Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? _commença la rousse._

-Non ! _firent Régina et Emma en cœur_.

-Bon bon d'accord puisque vous avez décidé de gérer ce retour, je vais, pour cette fois, me plier à vos directives.

Régina se rapprocha de sa demi-sœur et la toisa d'un regard perçant.

-Je te laisse une certaine liberté jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Storybrooke mais ne t'avise pas de nous jouer un mauvais tour pendant le trajet.

-Oh mais je ne me permettrais pas voyons, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça, _précisa la rousse avec ironie._

Emma aurait presque cru voir des éclairs sortir de leurs yeux alors que les deux sœurs se défiaient du regard.

-Bon c'est bien beau mais je vais où moi ? _demanda Lily qui s'était rapprochée du petit Roland, celui-ci avait un nounours dans les bras qu'il serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, un peu perdue par l'agitation de la rue._

-Je pense que Régina devrait venir avec moi, _proposa Robin tout en zieutant la jeune femme inconnue près de son fils._

-C'est hors de question, _rugit presque la blonde._

-Comment ça hors de question ?! J'ai besoin de parler avec elle !

-Tu es sûr que tu veux simplement parler ? _fit Emma suspicieuse, n'arrivant plus à cacher ses émotions._

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? _interrogea l'homme des bois surprit par la question._

Pendant ce temps, Lily fit une grimace au petit garçon qui lui répondit par un timide sourire. N'ayant pas de réponse des adultes elle s'était concentrée sur le garçon, qu'elle trouvait alors bien plus intéressant. Elle laissa les autres se disputer et se mit à le chatouiller. Son rire bien que timide stoppa la joute verbale de Robin et Emma au plus grand soulagement de Régina. Robin observa la scène d'un œil distrait, il allait s'approcher pour prendre Roland dans ses bras et l'éloigner de l'inconnue quand le petit garçon aperçut enfin Régina. Après l'avoir reconnue, il se rua sur elle échappant par la même occasion aux mains de son père et encercla les jambes de la Maire avec ses petit bras ainsi que son ours, qu'il tenait comme il pouvait.

-Gina !

Attendrit par le petit garçon, la Maire passa une main dans ses cheveux et se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau.

-Avec qui veux-tu être Roland ?

-Gina et …

Le petit brun pointa du doigt Lily qui se mit à sourire, touchée par ce garçon qui n'avait vraiment rien de l'homme des bois, du moins elle espérait qu'il ne lui ressemblerait pas en grandissant.

-Eh bien je vois qu'il a craqué pour Lily, _s'amusa la brune à l'intention de Robin._

-J'en suis flattée, et je dirais même qu'il a choisi pour nous, _ricana la fille de Maléfique face à l'air blasé de l'homme des bois, elle en jubilait presque._

-Je te préviens, Robin c'est moi qui conduis, _somma la brune par manque de confiance._

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Lily se rapprocha alors d'Emma afin de lui parler dans l'oreille.

-T'inquiètes, je veillerais sur elle, _murmura son amie avec un clin d'œil._

Zéléna observait avec attention le petit échange. Les gens avaient tendance à oublier qu'elle avait cette fâcheuse manie de tout entendre et qu'elle ne manquait pas d'être une bonne observatrice.

Emma fit un sourire entendu à son amie et laissa partir Robin, Régina, Lily et Roland vers la Ford anthracite. Elle attrapa un peu brusquement le bras et les bagages de la rousse qui ne rechigna pas et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la coccinelle jaune.

La sorcière de l'ouest prit place, s'attacha puis regarda avec intérêt et curiosité l'intérieure de la voiture.

Emma s'installa enfin et mit le contact avant de se tourner vers la rousse toujours en pleine inspection.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais juste comment ma sœur a pu faire toute cette route dans cette espèce de … tas de ferrailles.

Emma soupira, mis le clignotant et commença à sortir de sa place.

-Pour le coup, vous êtes bien des sœurs, _argua la blonde_ _entre ses dents._

Elle s'élança dans les rues de Manhattan apercevant peu de temps après la Ford qui les talonnait quelques mètres derrière.

OOooOO

Cela faisait quelques minutes que les deux voitures avaient quitté la périphérie de New York et roulait à vive allure sur la grande route. Lily s'amusait avec Roland qui riait des chatouilles qu'elle lui faisait. Régina était plutôt surprise de voir la jeune femme aussi proche du petit garçon. Et quant à Robin la surprise avait fait place à une certaine ignorance, l'envie de reconquérir Régina était bien plus forte que de connaitre la femme qui jouait avec son fils.

-Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, _murmura Robin._

-En effet... Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

Robin baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde et fixa la route d'un air triste. Elle ne voulait plus être avec lui mais cette histoire la touchait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Roland était une victime de plus dans tout ce jeu de manipulation, il n'avait pas à supporter cela.

-Il l'a pris comme un enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère pour la deuxième fois.

Régina quitta la route des yeux et observa Robin. Avant de détourner à nouveau la tête, elle ne voulait surtout pas se laisser attendrir par cette situation bien que terrible pour le petit garçon.

-Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

-Je sais.

-Il ne t'avait pas du tout oublié, et me demandait souvent où tu étais, _dit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de la brune._

Régina allait machinalement redire la même chose mais ferma la bouche qu'elle avait entrouverte. Elle se contenta de soustraire son bras à cette marque d'affection puis se concentra sur la route. En réalité elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait pu compter pour cet enfant.

Lily était occupé avec Roland mais n'en perdait pas une miette. Robin avait vraisemblablement décidé de jouer la corde sensible en se servant de son fils. Si c'était la réalité alors cette technique était d'une grande bassesse.

Robin lança un regard en coin aux passagers et voyant qu'ils étaient toujours occupés, continua sur sa lancée.

-Régina je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi…

-Avant ou après avoir couché avec ma sœur ? _cracha la Maire._

Lily ne put s'empêcher de jubiler dans son coin à cette réflexion.

-Je ne savais pas... je pensais que c'était Marianne. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi Régina... _commença-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la brune._

-Quand bien même cela aurait été ta vrai femme tu n'as pas attendu longtemps avant de coucher avec elle et de bafouer ce fameux amour que tu prônes à mon égard, _dit-elle froidement en ôtant la main qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse et la rendit à son propriétaire avec dégoût._

-Et vlan ! _lâcha Lily entre ses dents provoquant tout de même un regard en coin de l'homme des bois, qui n'avait pas, clairement, entendu l'interaction._

-Je ne pensais jamais te revoir et…

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Régina… alors c'est ça le problème ?

-Ah non tu es loin du problème Roby ! _murmura Lily qui du coin de l'œil vit le sourire crispé et le regard de Régina, elle comprit par ce fait que cette dernière l'avait entendue._

Régina était à nouveau de marbre mais au fond d'elle, même si les interactions de Lily étaient légèrement exaspérantes, elle se disait que la jeune femme n'avait pas tort. Le problème n'était pas le fait qu'il avait continué sa vie comme si de rien n'était, mais qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Et la raison principale se trouvait dans la coccinelle jaune, au côté de sa sœur.

Robin de son côté n'avait rien entendu et était décontenancé par l'attitude de la Maire. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions, son désintérêt soudain pour sa propre personne. Il n'avait jamais imaginé de telles retrouvailles et savait qu'il n'y avait pas seulement le fait qu'il ait continué sa vie, après tout il avait fait une croix sur cette belle aventure en choisissant de rester avec celle qu'il pensait être sa femme. Mais revoir Régina avait ravivé tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il se jura mentalement qu'il ne la perdrait pas encore une fois. En revanche, elle ne semblait pas être sensible à ce qu'il lui disait, pourtant il était persuadé que Roland était le point de départ parfait pour l'amadouer et tenter de la récupérer. Il se sentait perdu par toute cette histoire. Alors que des questions polluaient son esprit, il jeta un regard à son fils qui était encore occupé à jouer avec cette jeune femme dont il ignorait tout.

-Et qui est cette jeune femme qui nous accompagne ? _demanda-t-il à voix basse._

-Robin, je te présente Lily _, répondit Régina en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de la jeune femme_. Lily, inutile de te présenter Robin.

-Non en effet, j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui.

-Enchanté mademoiselle, _répondit poliment Robin, surprit par la situation_.

-Pas moi, _répondit sèchement Lily, ce qui crispa d'autant plus l'homme des bois._

-Moi c'est Roland, _continua l'enfant avec une petite voix, il tendit alors sa main vers la jeune femme._

-Je suis heureuse de te connaitre, moi c'est Lily, _répondit-elle en lui serrant la main._

\- Quel lien elle a avec toi ? _demanda l'homme des bois à Régina_

\- Je suis sa fille, _répondit du tac au tac Lily, de plus en plus agacée par Robin_. Et pour information ELLE est là, ELLE t'entend et devine quoi ELLE peut aussi répondre à tes questions.

\- Sérieusement Régina ne me dit pas que c'est vraiment ta fille ? _s'interloqua Robin, de plus en plus perdu._

\- Pourquoi ? Cela te choque tant que ça ? _répondit la brune, irritée elle aussi par Robin elle décida de suivre Lily dans son mensonge._

-Non mais Régina, tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Enfin elle est vi...

-Vielle ? J'ai trente ans et je doute que je sois déjà à l'âge de la retraite mais mon vieux va falloir te prendre un sonotone et une paire de lunette car en plus de ne pas écouter ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, tu es aussi complètement aveugle.

-Si j'ai... enfin... Régina tu m'en aurais parlé si tu avais une fille non ? _continua-t-il éludant la remarque de la jeune femme._

-Pourquoi j'aurais pris cette peine alors que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à Henry ?

-C'est faux, c'est juste que...

-Que quoi ?

-Régina c'est impossible que ce soit ta fille, _relança l'homme des bois pour changer de sujet sachant qu'il aurait forcément tort concernant Henry._

-Snow est plus jeune que moi et a bien une fille de trente ans, d'ailleurs elle se trouve en compagnie de ma sœur dans la voiture que nous suivons.

-C'est différent, elle s'est retrouvée dans une armoire...

-Bah moi on m'a apparemment balancé dans un gouffre intersidérale, chacun son truc pour les entrée fracassante. Emma fait dans la subtilité, _renchérit Lily, amusé par le petit jeu qu'elle avait lancé sans réfléchir._

-Un gouffre inter... quoi ?

-Ah bah là tu m'écoutes ! C'est bon Papi a branché son sonotone.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel bien qu'une migraine menaçait de la surprendre. Lily l'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'exaspérait, mais elle se demandait jusqu'où elle pousserait le jeu.

-Bon... admettons. C'est aussi pour la retrouver que tu es partie de Storybrooke ?

-C'est exact, _ce qui n'était pas un mensonge pour le coup._

-Mais... comment as-tu fais ? Enfin tu... savais depuis longtemps que tu... enfin qu'elle était...

-Ah je crois qu'il va maintenant nous falloir un traducteur, je ne comprends pas le langage du vieux sénile.

Robin était de plus en plus décontenancé par cette nouvelle qui remettait alors tout en question. Et par les différentes interactions de Lily alors même qu'il ne prenait pas en compte sa présence.

-Alors comment j'ai fait ? Et bien comme tout le monde je dirais mais tu es assez grand pour savoir ça et Roland est bien trop jeune. Si j'étais au courant ? Hum... comment te dire que cela serait étrange que je ne sois pas au courant.

-Je... enfin je sais bien... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Et qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

Lily écoutait attentivement se retenant de rire tellement cet homme était naïf. Elle était en train de faire capoter ses tentatives d'approche pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Qui est le père ? _demanda-t-il furieux._

-Bon et sinon tu ne veux pas non plus savoir quand, où et comment ? _questionna Lily avec sarcasme_.

-Je... pardon Régina, elle a raison. Je pose trop de question et je t'ai toujours dit que j'acceptais tout de toi, notamment ton passé. Si elle en fait partie, je suis prêt à l'accepter comme ta fille. En plus Roland l'aime bien, _sourit niaisement l'homme des bois d'une voix mielleuse qui eut le mérite d'agacer la brune._

Lily ouvrit sa bouche et fixa Régina alors que celle-ci avait une main sur son front en signe d'agacement. Elle avait envie de rire devant tant de niaiserie et devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours. Cet homme était prêt à tout. En outre, elle comprit comment Zéléna avait réussi à le berner aussi facilement, même avec une pierre magique.

-Et bien pas moi, je n'ai rien contre Roland mais en revanche te concernant Roby, je vais avoir du mal. De toute façon il me semble que tu as passé ton tour, _lança Lily se rendant compte après coup qu'elle avait trop parlé au vu du regard inquisiteur que lui fit la brune au travers du rétroviseur._

-Co... Comment ça ? Il y a un autre homme ?

-Pas vraiment, _lâcha la jeune femme excédée._

-Lily !

La jeune femme eut un sursaut et s'enfonça avec force dans son siège alors que Roland fixait Régina d'un air surprit. La colère était perceptible sur ses traits, Lily était allée trop loin dans ses insinuations et Régina n'était pas prête à parler de celle qui partageait sa vie actuellement, en tout cas pas à lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? Régina il faut que tu me le dises s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre…

Régina soupira et se tourna vers lui.

-Oui, il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

-Attends... Tu me fais la morale alors que toi même tu es déjà passé à autre chose ?

-Tu connais la logique féminine ? _nargua la brune, excédée_.

-Qui ? _demanda-t-il mettant de côté la remarque précédente._

-Qui quoi ?

-Qui est le type qui a pris ma place ?

-Qui te dit que c'est un "type" ? _répondit Régina, rageusement._

Robin faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et lança des regards presque horrifiés à sa passagère.

-Attends, tu... si c'est pas un homme... c'est une... femme...

-Non non je me suis mise à la zoophilie, _cracha la brune avec ironie._

-Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Ah oui pour le coup la zoophilie c'est... _commença Lily ne se retenant plus de rire._

-Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter pour faire une pause, _coupa la Maire_. Je vais envoyer un message à...

-Non ! _._

-Comment ça non ? Robin je commence à en avoir...

-Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai compris que tu plaisantais mais quand j'ai dit que c'était dégueulasse je parlais du fait que c'est une femme qui m'a remplacé.

Pour le coup Lily s'arrêta d'un coup de rire et était de plus en plus surprise par le comportement de l'homme des bois, c'était en effet un rustre, un homme qui n'était jamais sortit de sa forêt et avait l'esprit aussi étriqué qu'un écureuil. Il avait tous les défauts et il en rajoutait en faisant preuve d'intolérance.

-Tu es en train de me juger ? Toi qui soi-disant accepte tout de moi ? Tu n'acceptes pas cette part là qui est l'une des plus importantes ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'accepte pas mais je ne la comprends pas. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Comme _ça_ ? C'est à dire aimer aussi bien les hommes que les femmes ? Autant mettre des mots sur tes absurdités.

-Oui… Et ce n'est pas une absurdité, je te connais et tu es loin d'aimer les femmes Régina. Tu es une séductrice certes mais je me souviens de nos ébats dans ton caveau et quand tu...

-Stop ! D'un tu ne me connais pas tant que ça et de deux je ne veux rien entendre de plus !

-Je crois que je vais vomir, _fit Lily écœurée les mains sur les oreilles de Roland pour lui éviter d'entendre quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas à son âge. Elle croisa ses deux grands yeux ronds et lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer._

-Je suis comme je suis, j'aime qui j'ai envie d'aimer et tu n'as pas à me juger...

-Tu vas aussi nier que tu as passé du bon temps avec moi ?

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais c'est du passé maintenant.

-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde Régina. Au pire c'est une expérience, un écart de conduite et ça va te passer. Je ne comprends pas comment une femme pourrait t'apporter le quart de ce que je te donnais. Ta fin heureuse n'est pas une femme, c'est moi !

-Une expérience ? Un écart de conduite ? _s'énerva la brune dont la colère était en train de ravager ses bonnes résolutions, dont celle de ne pas lui arracher les yeux pour s'en faire un boulier de Newton qui reposerait sur son bureau._ J'aime avant tout une personne, et même si c'est une femme ce n'est pas une "passade" et je peux te dire pour le coup qu'elle te dépasse sur beaucoup de point ! En réalité ce n'est pas comparable, tu me déçois, je ne te pensais pas aussi obtus Robin et tu me donnes encore plus de raison de m'éloigner de toi ! Tu es vraiment égoïste et je suis dégoûté de t'avoir donné une part de moi, tu ne la méritais pas !

Robin se sentit complètement déstabilisé, il était allé trop loin, il le savait et n'avait pas pour habitude de réagir de la sorte. Il était tellement ébranlé par toutes ces nouvelles que ses vieux démons avait repris le dessus. Il n'acceptait pas, tout simplement parce que son amour propre en avait pris un coup.

-Maintenant on va faire une pause pour nous et pour Roland aussi, j'envoie un message à Emma, _conclut la brune d'un ton sec et sans détour_. On s'arrête sur la prochaine aire de repos.

OOooOO

Emma reçut un message et observa son portable le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle vit apparaître le prénom de sa compagne.

-Vous n'allez pas lire ce message en conduisant ?

-Bah si.

-C'est dangereux.

-Depuis quand vous êtes flic vous ? C'est moi la shérif et je fais ce que je veux.

-Bon eh bien évitez d'écraser l'homme qui vous fait des signes de bras...

-Qu...

Emma détourna le regard vers la route alors que Zéléna en profitait pour lui taper sur le dessous de la main afin de prendre son portable dans l'intention d'ouvrir le message et de le lire à voix haute. La blonde soupira de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

-" _Pause immédiate. Forte envie de meurtre"_ Ouuuh je crois qu'il y a du grabuge derrière, _gloussa la rousse._

-De toute façon il était temps de faire une pause.

-Oh je n'ai pas été une passagère trop pénible.

-Non, mais là vous l'êtes ! Donnez-moi ça !

-Répondez d'abord à ma question, _ordonna Zéléna en plaçant le portable hors de portée de la blonde._

-Un chantage ? Non mais c'est une habitude chez les méchants ou quoi ?!

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, _taquina la rousse, un sourire en coin._

-Rendez-moi mon portable, nous allons rater la prochaine sortie.

-Ma question.

-Bon laquelle, _soupira Emma, résignée._

-Qui a-t-il entre Régina et vous ?

-Je vous aie répondu, il n'y a rien.

-Alors pourquoi vous réagissez de la sorte en présence de Robin ?

-Nous sommes amie, je la protège, voilà tout, _rétorqua Emma en prenant la sortie de l'aire de repos, elle s'éloigna vers le parking toujours suivit par la Ford et se gara. Elle mit le frein à main et détacha sa ceinture._ Maintenant mon portable ou je...

-Venez le chercher.

-Vous êtes une gamine !

Emma râla entre ses dents et se pencha vers Zéléna qui prit plaisir à cacher le portable pour obliger la blonde à se coller à elle.

-Je ne vous pensais pas si entreprenante miss Swan, _jubila la rousse_ d'une voix grave, _alors qu'Emma ne pouvait retenir ces quelques rougeurs qui se formaient déjà sur ses joues._

A quoi jouait-elle ?

Un choc sur le carreau la fit sursauter et elle se détourna prestement pour voir le regard surprit de Lily. Elle souffla en se disant que sa bonne étoile ne devait pas être loin d'elle car si ça avait été Régina, elle lui aurait sûrement fait un scandale. En faite elle se disait qu'elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Même sans magie elle savait être effrayante.

Elle arracha le portable des mains de la rousse qui ricanait toujours.

-Sortez de ma voiture !

-Bon bon pas la peine de vous énerver.

Emma sortit à son tour et zieuta Lily qui haussa alors un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec...

-Rien, elle m'avait pris mon portable. Bon il se passe quoi ?

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des cris résonnèrent non loin d'elle.

-Régina qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Roland reste avec moi et je te laisse avec ta "femme", il sera mieux loin de toi et de tes préjugés !

-Parce que tu penses qu'il sera mieux avec toi ! _rugit l'homme en attrapant le bras de son fils qui pour sa part commençait à couiner écarteler entre son père et Régina, il les appelait comme il pouvait avec sa petite voix fluette._ C'est mon fils et je ne le laisserais pas plonger avec toi dans tes mœurs douteuse ! Mon fils ne sera pas une espèce de fan de l'eye-liner comme le pirate qui sert de petit ami au Shérif !

-Oh non, il vaut mieux qu'il soit un voleur avec un collant vert, en effet c'est tout de suite plus virile, _commenta Lily à voix basse, désabusée._

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux, elle fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard de Lily remplit de colère. Un éclair de fureur brilla dans le regard de la blonde alors qu'elle engagea un pas vers le trio dans le but de faire comprendre à Robin par un coup de poing bien placé qu'il allait trop loin.

Mais elle se stoppa net quand Lily lui attrapa le bras, lui faisant signe qu'elle ne devait pas s'interposer.

Les cris de l'homme des bois firent retourner certains badauds et même Zéléna en était restée muette, en réalité elle était en train de tout analyser quand un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Roland apeuré par la voix plus grave de son père se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes et se dégagea de la prise de celui-ci pour fondre dans les bras de Régina qui observait Robin d'un regard noir et aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir. L'homme pour sa part était en train de se décomposer sur place.

-Je... mon dieu Régina… je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Je pense que tu en as assez fait et dit, maintenant Zéléna et toi vous prenez la Ford et vous nous suivez jusqu'à Storybrooke, peut-être que d'ici là je n'aurais plus envie de te faire ravaler tes paroles, _argua froidement Régina, faisant frémir Robin qui baissa les épaules et trouva le bitume fort intéressant._

Elle se retourna et se rapprocha de Lily qui observait d'un air triste l'enfant dans les bras de la brune. Celui-ci avait les yeux rougis mais s'était calmé.

-Je sais que tu ne le supportes pas mais je te demande de les surveiller.

Lily autant surprise par le tutoiement que sa voix étrangement douce opina de la tête et se dirigea vers le couple qui s'était rapproché de la Ford. Robin s'éclipsa, honteux, pour aller se rafraîchir et boire un café dans le Dinner de la station service alors que Lily et Zéléna prirent le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

-Emma... je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas on parlera de tout ça une fois en route, tu n'as qu'à installer Roland je reviens avec deux boissons chaude et un petit truc à grignoter pour lui.

-Merci, _souffla la brune, épuisée par son altercation avec l'homme des bois._

Elle s'occupa de Roland ainsi que d'elle même en évitant de croiser sa sœur à la sortie des toilettes, celle-ci ne s'en occupa pas et rejoignait déjà Lily à la voiture de location. Régina revint à la coccinelle pour installer le petit garçon avec son nounours. Roland commença à glisser sur le côté et fini sa route sur la banquette pour s'endormir presque instantanément sous l'œil attentif et attendri de la Maire qui transforma son écharpe en oreiller. Régina souffla enfin et attendait patiemment sa compagne se demandant si elle avait bien fait de dévoiler un tel secret à son ex-compagnon. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Lily pour les paroles qu'elle avait lancées sans réfléchir. Même si elle aurait préféré que cela soit dit dans d'autre condition, il devait savoir un jour ou l'autre.

Elle observait l'extérieur, perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit même pas la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir et se refermer par la suite dans un claquement qui se voulait discret.

Emma tendit le gobelet de café à Régina qui la scruta avant de lui faire un sourire timide. L'air réconfortant et rassurant de la blonde lui faisait beaucoup de bien, elle se disait même qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment plus se passer de cette femme. Mais les mots de Robin planaient encore dans son esprit.

-J'espère que Lily arrivera à les supporter...

-C'est bien dommage qu'elle ne se transforme pas en dragon, elle nous aurait rendu un sacré service en les bouffant tous les deux, _argua la brune, sèchement._

Emma eut un petit rire qui lui valut un regard en coin.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Ce que tu dis et je crois que je te déteins dessus côté langage, _nargua la blonde avec un clin d'œil._

-Le naturel reprends le dessus, sauf pour le langage, pour ça... c'est vrai que c'est de ta faute.

-Oui mais j'aime bien, même ton côté plus... sauvage, _avoua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle qui fit frissonner la brune d'un agréable élan de désir._

Elle but une gorgé de café cachant par la même occasion un sourire enjouée.

-J'ai hâte que ce trajet se termine _, souffla la blonde à l'oreille de Régina, d'une voix grave qui voulait en dire long sur ses intentions._

Régina n'avait pas envie de penser au retour, à ce qu'il se passerait une fois rentré, à Storybrooke. Elle avait juste envie de revoir Henry. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin en cet instant se résumait en un mot et une personne : Sérénité et Emma. Elle baissa son gobelet et en un coup d'œil vit qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle détourna la tête se retrouvant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son Shérif qu'elle voyait s'étirer en un sourire taquin.

-Il faudra qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé... _murmura Régina dans un souffle, perdu dans sa contemplation._

-Oui, mais avant... _Emma se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune qui soupira d'aise, passant ses doigts sur la fermeture éclair de la veste en cuir de son Shérif pour ensuite effleurer sa mâchoire._ _Emma s'éloigna au plus grand regret de la brune._

-Tu es folle...

-Hum... de toi, comme de tes lèvres. Elles m'avaient manquée...

-On devrait y aller avant qu'on nous surprenne.

Emma sourit et finit sa boisson. Elle s'attacha et s'installa confortablement. Avant de démarrer, elle observa la Ford se disant qu'avec l'angle même Zéléna n'aurait pas pu les voir, mais c'était un risque à prendre après tout. Et, elle aimait le risque.

En réalité Zéléna ne les regardait même pas, elle était en grande discussion avec Lily. Parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de Robin avant que le silence ne s'installe. Au début, elle avait été intriguée par la jeune femme, puis s'était surprise à avoir un peu d'intérêt pour elle. Elle la trouvait moins exubérante qu'Emma et étant donné qu'elle était à part dans toute cette histoire, elle n'avait rien contre elle.

-C'est vrai qu'il vous arrive de devenir verte ?

Zéléna ricana et plongea ses yeux bleus cristallin dans ceux plus sombre de Lily qui se trouvait derrière le siège conducteur. La fille de maléfique préférait largement observer la sœur de Régina que le sapin défraîchi qui leur servirait de chauffeur.

-En quelque sorte.

-Et cela vient d'où ?

-Vous êtes curieuse miss ...

-Page. Je le suis envers les personnes qui m'intriguent.

-Oh alors je vous intrigue ?

-En effet.

-Je pense que vous seriez plus apeurée qu'intriguée si je me mettais à verdir.

-Cela serait drôle mais je préférerais vous faire rougir, _lâcha Lily d'une voix grave, elle réalisa seulement après et comme souvent, qu'elle avait parlé trop vite, pire elle était en train de draguer une folle furieuse, du moins d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit._

Même Zéléna ne sut quoi répondre à ça, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à la surprendre à ce point et même l'empêcher d'avoir une quelconque phrase de répartie.

Lily se sentit soudainement gênée et esquissa un simple sourire avant de détourner les yeux vers l'extérieur, elle trouva alors un gros bonhomme plus qu'attrayant. La rousse aperçut Robin qui ouvrait la porte et s'installait dans la voiture avec un air de chien battu qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait largement préféré rester seule avec cette jeune femme intrigante que de supporter l'humeur de l'homme des bois.

La coccinelle s'élança et la Ford ne mit pas longtemps avant de la suivre sur les routes du Massachusetts, non loin de Boston.

Zéléna observait avec intérêt le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, Robin ne parlait pas et ce n'était pas plus mal pour elle qui n'avait pas envie de l'entendre se plaindre. Elle repensa à cette soirée désastreuse qu'elle avait passée avec lui et Roland, avouant au jeune garçon que sa mère était vraiment morte. Elle avait beau avoir fait des choses terribles, manipuler des gens et presque détruit une famille. Être vu comme une folle, et comme une femme sans cœur au point de se servir du fils de Snow et Charmant, elle avait trouvé cette révélation bien plus déchirante que tout ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle avait été étrangement touchée par ce petit garçon qu'elle avait considéré comme un fils bien que c'était un simple rôle. Ses actes avaient toujours été commis dans le seul but de faire du mal à sa sœur, et de changer le passé mais elle n'en restait pas moins un être de chair et de sang avec un cœur et des sentiments. Elle était obnubilée par sa haine et sa jalousie maladive et ne prenait pas en compte les conséquences de ses actes. Après tout même sa sœur ne l'accepterait jamais comme tel alors pourquoi prendrait-elle la peine de faire le bien autour d'elle ?

C'était plus simple de s'enfermer dans ce genre de sentiments néfastes, au moins elle avait une raison de vivre : ruiner la vie de sa sœur. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'était sûre de rien mais Emma Swan avait désormais une place bien plus importante dans le cœur de Régina, et bientôt elle en aurait la preuve. Rien que la colère de Robin et ces insinuations sur les mœurs de sa sœur l'avait intriguées. Peut-être que cette jeune femme, cette Lily, serait alors un bon élément pour en savoir plus. Rien qu'avec ses derniers mots et ses réactions elle savait dès à présent qu'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente même si cela la surprenait car c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui montrer ce genre d'intérêt, elle se disait que cela lui servirait à bon escient.

-Qu'allez vous faire une fois rentré à Storybrooke ? _demanda Lily, ne supportant plus se silence pesant._

-Voila une bonne question, _rétorqua la rousse_ , alors Robin que vas-tu faire maintenant que Régina t'a tourné le dos, que ton fils à peur de toi et que ta femme n'est plus ?

Lily ouvrit de gros yeux, cette femme n'allait pas par quatre chemins. Cependant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait soudainement une certaine admiration pour elle. Cette famille de sorcière était plus que surprenante, pensa-t-elle alors à l'écoute de la réponse de l'homme des bois.

-Roland est toujours mon fils, et même s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre je reste la fin heureuse de Régina et ça ne changera pas.

-Alors, il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre, _murmura la rousse._

Lily se crispa sentant qu'il fallait au plus vite changer de sujet sous peine d'envenimer les choses. Car l'intolérance de Robin était une chose à prendre en compte, mais la possible malveillance de Zéléna en était une autre. Elle avait beau s'intéresser à elle, cette femme n'en restait pas moins une manipulatrice.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure je pense que tu devrais rester calme quelques temps Roby, _conseilla Lily, envoyant la conversation dans une autre direction._

-Je sais que tu penses bien faire pour ta mère mais moi je pense avant tout à son bonheur.

Lily tiqua sur le fait qu'il ait mentionné Régina comme étant sa mère et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lui dire la vérité. D'ailleurs, Zéléna n'était au courant de rien et elle le remarqua quand elle la vit ouvrir de grands yeux ainsi que la bouche d'un air hébété.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?! _s'écria presque la rousse._

-Ah bah j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, notre chère passagère n'est autre que la fille de Régina. Tu devrais être ravie cela te fait un membre de la famille que tu n'as pas essayé de tuer.

Zéléna écarquilla encore plus les yeux et observa la jeune femme qui pour sa part essayait de disparaître dans les sièges de la banquette arrière. Son mensonge était en train de se retourner contre elle.

-Mais… _Zéléna pencha alors la tête et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres._ Alors tu es ma nièce ?

-Je… hum… il faut croire, _répondit Lily alors qu'elle avait envie de se mettre une claque pour ne pas arriver à dire la vérité. Elle était vraiment une trop bonne menteuse._

Bien qu'elle s'était amusée de la naïveté de Robin elle ne savait pas pourquoi le regard perçant et le sourire faussement gentil de la rousse l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et ne savait plus du tout ou se mettre. La voiture familiale était bien trop petite tout compte fait.

-Et tu voulais me faire rougir ?

Robin eut un hoquet de surprise et se détourna une fraction de seconde de la route. Cette journée n'avait pas finit de le surprendre.

-Oui... enfin non… enfin j'ai dit ça car je préfère que vous soyez rouge d'embarras que verte de jalousie.

-Tu joues sur les mots, _sourit Zéléna se délectant de la gêne de la jeune femme._

Peut-être que Robin avait été assez bête pour gober ces inepties mais en ce qui la concernait elle savait rien qu'en voyant la jeune femme que c'était un mensonge. C'était bien dommage car cela aurait pu être marrant si cela avait été vrai. Elle avait vu Régina plus jeune dans la forêt enchantée. Elle avait pris le temps de l'observer, de regarder chacun de ses faits et geste alors elle l'aurait su si elle avait eu un enfant, et ce n'était pas le cas. Mais cette jeune femme l'intriguait de plus en plus et lui donnait une raison de s'en prendre à Robin qui était bien plus naïf qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

-Au moins je ne serais pas obliger de me raccrocher à toi et de supporter tes jérémiades quand la porte de Régina se fermera sur tes belles paroles !

Lily ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer et souffla doucement se disant que Zéléna avait dû elle aussi croire son mensonge bien qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La sorcière était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait entrevoir.

-Tu te trompes Zéléna et tu seras surprise.

-Oh à vrai dire je n'ai que faire de tes vaines illusions, si tu veux t'évertuer à essayer de reconquérir une femme dont le cœur s'est déjà envolé dans une autre direction et bien c'est ton choix. Tant que tu restes loin de moi !

-J'y compte bien en effet.

-Je suis sûre que tu reviendras pleurer dans mes jupes quand elle te brisera le cœur.

-Tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'a prévu Régina mais tu devrais plus te soucié de ton avenir que de moi car je doute que Régina te laisse une autre chance.

-Elle aura sûrement plus envie de croire en la rédemption de sa sœur qu'en toi Robin, _défendit Lily qui n'avait aucunement l'envie de prendre le parti de cet homme._

A vrai dire elle ne connaissait pas cette femme dont on lui avait dépeint un portrait plutôt mauvais, mais elle avait étrangement envie de croire en elle. Elle se sentait proche. Parce qu'elle aussi avait pris les mauvaises décisions, elle aussi avait voulut la vie d'Emma parce que la sienne ne lui plaisait pas, parce qu'elle était incapable de se satisfaire du peu qu'on lui offrait. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé sa place.

Zéléna, surprise par les paroles de la jeune femme la toisa d'un regard plus neutre qu'à son habitude. Elle était touchée qu'une personne pense cela et surtout avait l'air de croire en quelque chose qu'elle-même ne croyait plus. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait laissé filé les chances qui s'étaient présenté à elle.

Au final cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus qu'elles étaient ses priorités parce que la jalousie avait pris le pas sur le reste.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

Lily ne s'attendait peut-être pas à une voix aussi émotive, à un regard aussi tendre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'acquiescer discrètement.

-Après tout ce que tu as fait je doute qu'elle te fasse un jour confiance, _renchérit Robin._

-Régina est la mieux placée pour savoir qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance, toi en l'occurrence je crois que la tienne tu l'as déjà consommée, _réitéra Lily._

Zéléna avait baissé les yeux quelques secondes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'aventura à regarder une dernière fois Lily avant de détourner les yeux vers le paysage. Oui, peut-être qu'elle pourrait changer elle aussi, qu'elle avait droit à cette seconde chance. Après tout Glenda avait réussi à la rendre meilleure, même si ça n'avait pas duré. Elle aurait pu rester dans la forêt enchantée et éviter de tuer Marianne mais sa vengeance était trop présente enroulant son cœur avec des ronces qui ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler que plus elle s'enfoncer dans sa jalousie plus elle se détruisait. Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Personne n'avait réussi à la comprendre, on avait voulu l'aider mais ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

Qu'avait-elle besoin au final ?

Une certaine sérénité prit sa place dans l'habitacle et chacun observait le paysage ou la route avec une attention toute particulière.

La route défila, les arrêts se firent peu nombreux et dans le calme.

Le silence lui était toujours présent mais étrangement agréable.

Tout comme dans la coccinelle où Emma et Régina était restée un long moment silencieuse après leur discussion sur le mensonge de Lily, sur ce qu'elles allaient faire de Zéléna et vaguement sur Robin. Avant que la Maire ne rompe l'atmosphère reposante de la coccinelle d'une voix lasse.

-Il sait que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, une femme de surcroît.

Emma n'avait pas voulut reparler de l'altercation entre Robin et Régina, attendant que sa compagne le fasse quand elle serait prête.

-Je n'étais pas sûre mais j'avais bien compris tout compte fait. Et qu'est ce que… enfin que ressens-tu ?

-Si même lui à une réaction aussi excessive je ne sais pas comment réagiront tes parents, et le reste de la ville.

-C'est un idiot qui a été blessé dans son amour propre. D'ailleurs, on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent !

-Je ne m'en fiche pas, j'ai trop souffert d'être rejeter, d'être vu pendant longtemps comme une meurtrière, j'ai réussi à être quelqu'un de bien alors je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Je ne veux pas que l'on me pointe du doigt à nouveau. Je veux qu'on me respecte pour ce que je suis...

-Ce n'est pas un crime, on peut aimer qui on veut ! Tu sais Régina, mes parents ainsi que nos amis ont réappris à te faire confiance, ma mère manque de tact quelques fois mais je sais qu'elle avait toujours espéré ta rédemption. Qu'elle voulait aussi ton bonheur tout comme le mien. Alors peut-être qu'elle fera une crise, _ricana la blonde._ Mais elle acceptera car je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi. Et puis je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Régina scrutait depuis un petit moment sa compagne. Elle aussi avait bien changé. Elle sentait que ce qui entravait le cœur d'Emma avait disparu, ou du moins en grande partie. Et, elle-même avait perdu une partie de ces barrières défensives qu'elle s'était érigée.

-Et Henry ?

-Henry a déjà des doutes, alors tu sais ce ne sera pas un problème je pense…

-Il a toujours été plus malin que tout le monde, _fit la brune, nostalgique_.

-Ce n'est pas le plus pure croyant pour rien. Il a toujours su nous ramener dans le droit chemin.

Régina observa alors Roland qui dormait toujours paisiblement après avoir mangé une barre chocolaté à leur dernière pause.

-Tu te fais du souci pour lui ?

-Il a déjà perdu sa mère, il n'a pas à subir tout ça.

-Robin a beaucoup de défaut mais même s'il a dépassé les bornes, il reste un bon père. Du moins, s'il change de discours...

-Je l'espère car aucun enfant ne mérite ça, _souffla Régina avant de reconnaître la forêt qu'elles étaient en train de border._

La coccinelle s'arrêta devant la frontière et les deux compagnes décidèrent de passer en premier avant qu'Emma ne lance le parchemin à Robin pour qu'il permette à Lily et Zéléna de passer à leur tour.

Zéléna sortit de la voiture pour humer l'air remplie de particule magique. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour sentir la Magie crépiter à nouveau en elle quand elle vit un bracelet noir apparaître sur son poignet gauche. Incrédule elle observa sa sœur qui se tenait debout devant elle.

-Un jour peut-être que tu n'auras plus besoin de ça, _intima Régina d'une voix lasse._

Zéléna soupira et observa le bracelet anti-magie d'un air déçu.

Les deux voitures se suivirent une dernière fois vers le centre ville. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le Granny's d'où en sortit précipitamment les parents d'Emma ainsi qu'Henry.

Henry caressa les cheveux du petit Roland et serra sa mère adoptive. Heureux de la retrouver et impatient d'en savoir plus alors que Snow était en train d'étouffer amoureusement sa fille. Ces derniers jours, plus que mouvementés, avait aussi permit à Emma de comprendre que cela ne l'a mènerait à rien d'en vouloir encore et encore à sa mère. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle appréciait cette étreinte et même lorsque son père se rajouta.

Ruby apparut et toisa d'un air crispé tout ce beau monde et surtout Zéléna qui était adossé à la Ford, faussement intéressé par tout cet amour dégoulinant. La louve ne prit même pas la peine de parler à Robin et salua la Maire avant de serrer la blonde dans ses bras. Elle laissa la place à Henry qui trépignait de joie. Puis vint celui qu'Emma n'avait franchement pas envie de voir surtout en croisant le regard presque meurtrier de la Maire.

Mais les élans du pirate furent interrompus par une voix qui ramena alors le silence sur le petit groupe.

-Lily ?

Emma entendit la voix douce de Maléfique, en proie à des émotions contenues. Celle-ci droite comme un I scrutait avec avidité l'arrière de la Ford. Tout le monde s'écarta de son chemin et observa la jeune femme encore inconnue pour certain, qui n'avait pas osé sortir.

Lily avait les yeux fermés, crispé, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Se répétant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir, la voir, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ouvre la portière.

-Lily, elle t'attend, _fit la blonde d'une voix douce, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres._

Lily soupira pour relâcher toute la pression qui étreignait son cœur et sortit enfin de la voiture. Le temps s'était alors comme arrêté. Plus un oiseau dans le ciel, plus un souffle, plus un bruit ne perturba ce moment alors que la mère et la fille s'était plongée dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

Robin un peu perdu se rapprocha alors de Zéléna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et sans le regarder tapota son épaule.

-Mon pauvre Robin tu es bien trop naïf, _soupira la rousse en croisant enfin son regard perdu_. Régina n'a jamais eu de fille.

L'homme des bois resta muet, il se sentait complètement idiot et étrangement attiré par le sol. Laissant les deux femmes à leurs retrouvailles silencieuses le groupe se sépara comme une envolée de moineau. Ruby rentra dans le Dinner avec Henry et Roland suivit par Robin alors que Régina se rapprocha de Zéléna. Killian lui observa Emma qui ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que s'il avait été un livreur de pizza, bien plus préoccupé par son amie. Maléfique souriait d'un air crispé ne sachant pas quoi faire quand une petit brune voulant bien faire se rapprocha de Lily.

Emma avait un étrange et mauvais pressentiment mais n'eut pas le temps de déceler quoi que ce soit ou même d'agir.

-Je suis ravie que tu sois enfin parmi nous Lily, _avoua honnêtement la mère d'Emma d'une voix douce, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire tendre._

-Ra-vie ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? _la voix profondément grave de Lily surpris même sa mère qui s'avança d'un pas vers elle._

La jeune femme se recula et serra les dents avec tellement de force qu'elle s'en faisait presque mal à la mâchoire. Son regard alors plus froid et perçant effraya la petite brune qui poussa un petit cri quand les yeux de Lily devinrent plus jaune dont la pupille se fit presque aussi fine que celle d'un chat.

-Écartez-vous d'elle ! _hurla alors Maléfique consciente de ce qui aller se passer, les yeux fixés sur sa fille qui haletait précipitamment_. Lily calmes-toi…

Mais trop tard.

Un rugissement caverneux se fit entendre dans toute la ville, alors que la terre se mit à trembler faisant tomber sur le sol le petit groupe qui était encore dans la rue. Un coup de patte monstrueux s'abattis avec colère sur le toit de la Ford qui s'éventra et se plia comme si elle n'avait été qu'une boite en carton. Et déjà des clients se retrouvèrent à la porte du Granny's faisant face à un dragon gigantesque aux ailes et aux écailles sombres.

-Lily ! _cria alors Emma tandis que le dragon rapprocha dangereusement sa gueule de Snow._

Un souffle puissant les obligea à se reculer de la bête et en une fraction de seconde ce n'était plus un mais deux dragons qui se faisaient face en plein milieu de la rue principale de Storybrooke.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Mise au point

**Hello !**

 **Encore merci à tous, les anciens, les nouveaux et même ceux qui restent dans l'ombre. Merci pour vos review, follow et favori bien que j'ai eu du retard... je reprends du service :p**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus à part que j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire et que vos messages me vont droit au cœur et me motivent, me portent... Alors n'arrêtez pas :p**

 **J'aime avoir votre avis, c'est même très enrichissant.**

 **Je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il vous attend, je préfère vous laisser la surprise ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ami lecteur :)**

 **PS: Mes excuses pour les fautes...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Mise au point**

* * *

Juste une mise au point.

Parce qu'il est souvent nécessaire de mettre un point final à un chapitre pour en commencer un nouveau.

Et tourner la page.

* * *

Si on avait dit un jour à Emma qu'elle verrait de ses propres yeux un combat entre deux dragons de la taille d'un immeuble de plus de quatre étages, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru et pourtant elle en avait combattu un. De ses cinq personnes qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'échapper aux pattes imposantes de l'une ou l'autre de ces bêtes, toutes se sentaient comme une troupe de fourmis entre les doigts d'un enfant sadique et aucune n'arrivaient à discerner la mère de la fille. Emmêlées dans un combat entre douleurs et colères refoulées pendant des années, seules les cornes de la plus âgés permettaient de les différencier. Même Régina était dépassée observant avec horreur la destruction de sa ville entre les voitures qui volaient en tout sens ou se retrouvaient écrasées sous le poids des bêtes, les lampadaires pliés en deux, la route goudronnée surélevée par endroit voire même creusée par des coups de pattes monstrueux. Mais aussi des façades défoncées par l'empreinte du corps d'une de ces créatures mythique. En d'autres termes Storybrooke ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les habitants avaient beau être habitués entre le verglas, l'homme de glace, la végétation mais aussi les singes volants, ils ne se firent pas prier pour se cloisonner chez eux ou dans le Granny's et ainsi éviter d'être happé au passage.

Emma protégeait sans relâche ses parents alors qu'ils étaient la cible directe de Lily. Fort heureusement le soutien de Maléfique et ses propres réflexes les avaient empêché de finir brûlé vif.

Les rugissements puissants faisaient trembler la terre autant que les membres de ceux qui les entendaient. Les crocs acérés claquaient en un bruit sinistre et des jappements étranges sortirent de la plus jeune quand Maléfique enfonça ses propres crocs dans le cou de sa fille, assez fort pour essayer de la calmer comme le font les animaux. Mais la rage de Lily était telle que s'en était peine perdue, tout comme ce combat qui n'en finissait pas.

Emma observait Régina à travers les pattes de ces deux bêtes. Leurs regards se croisèrent semblant se comprendre sans même se parler. Elles et les Charmant ne devaient surtout pas rester dans les environs mais devaient trouver un moyen de les calmer, sans quoi la ville toute entière en pâtirait. Les parents de la blonde ne s'attardèrent donc pas et furent sommés par leur fille de fuir le plus vite possible les lieux. Ils ne rechignèrent pas à cet ordre, comprenant qu'ils étaient la cause de tout ce chamboulement. Mais Lily le remarqua et allongea le cou dans l'optique de les attraper au passage d'un coup de mâchoire qui fut dérouté par la patte de Maléfique, la rappelant presque à l'ordre.

Elle était en colère, mais surtout elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Lily était aveuglée entre son passé et cette bête qui sommeillait depuis sa naissance, dans le fond de son être. Cette bête qui s'était réveillée à cause de sa profonde haine pour les Charmant et qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à contrôler.

Maléfique repoussa sa fille d'un coup de tête qui fût déstabilisé au point de s'étaler de toute sa longueur. Zéléna manqua de se faire écraser par le corps imposant de l'animal, sauvée de justesse pas sa sœur qui l'avait attrapée par le bras et usée de la Magie pour se retrouver en retrait de l'autre côté de la rue. La sorcière de l'ouest avait beau avoir un sale caractère, être une psychopathe compulsive, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait alors vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsque la peur lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, face à la masse qui allait s'abattre sur elle. La seule chose qu'elle se disait en cet instant n'était autre qu'il était encore trop tôt pour elle de mourir. Après tout elle n'avait pas encore assouvi toute sa curiosité.

Emma avait, elle aussi, utilisé sa magie un peu par instinct rejoignant les deux femmes avant de voir une boule de feu apparaître et grossir dans la main de la Maire dont les yeux s'illuminaient d'une couleur pourpre.

-Régina qu'est ce que tu fais ? _demanda la blonde, intriguée._

-On ne peut pas les laisser continuer, elles sont un danger pour nous tous…

-Si tu veux mon avis Sis, je doute qu'une boule de feu les calmera.

-Je ne suis pas idiote et d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-Tu n'as qu'à me libérer et je pourrais peut-être t'aider, _suggéra la rousse avec un sourire en coin._

-Pour que tu en profites après pour filer ? Hors de question. Cela distraira peut-être Lily...

Alors qu'elle était prête à lancer cette boule de feu qui ne ferait que les chatouiller, les trois femmes virent avec un certain ébahissement, la plus jeune des deux prendre de l'élan et s'envoler au dessus des bâtiments emportant avec elle une partie d'un des toits. Elle fut suivie de près par l'autre dragon qui montra son mécontentement en un rugissement qui fit vibrer et littéralement exploser les vitres sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

En un puissant battement d'aile la plus jeune s'éloigna et alla jusqu'à plier la cime des arbres au passage mais, mal assuré, elle perdit de l'altitude pour dégringoler en flèche dans la forêt. Régina referma sa main, soulagée qu'elles se soient éloignées de la ville, elle observa avec lassitude l'état de la rue. On ne s'ennuyait jamais dans cette ville se disait-elle en soupirant.

Maléfique survola la forêt et se posa non loin d'une petite clairière, observant de ses grands yeux jaune et empli de tendresse son enfant qui haletait bruyamment et essayait temps bien que mal de se dépêtrer des quelques branches, ronces, racines et autres végétations qui l'entouraient. Les rugissements plaintifs se remplacèrent par des cris rauques d'énervement entrecoupés par une respiration essoufflée au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Lily était épuisée et tomba à genoux au beau milieu de la petite clairière, surveillée d'un œil attentif par sa mère qui avait repris, elle aussi, forme humaine.

-Mal' dis-moi que tu as la situation en main, _s'inquiéta quelque peu la Maire de la ville, qui chassa d'un geste de la main la fumée violette qui les avait transporté Emma et elle auprès de la sorcière._

-Je l'espère.

-Je vois que vous avez un problème de taille à traiter, _nargua une voix reconnaissable derrière Régina._

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Zéléna ?

-La curiosité ma chère sœur, _s'amusa la rousse._

-Et bien toi et ta curiosité mal placée vous allez ailleurs, _s'agaça la brune en levant la main_.

Elle fit disparaître Zéléna d'un geste de la main.

-Tu l'as envoyée où ? _demanda Emma tout de même inquiète._

-Dans l'une des chambres de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. C'est en attendant de savoir où elle ira ensuite.

Maléfique qui était restée de marbre sans sourciller, les yeux fixés sur sa fille, s'approcha de Lily qui était toujours à terre et tremblante, pour enfin venir à sa rencontre. Elle se posta devant la jeune femme qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Ses cheveux longs parsemés de brindilles cachaient alors une partie de son visage, se soulevant par moment au rythme de sa respiration éraillée. Les vêtements déchirés montraient les conséquences de son combat acharné qu'elle avait mené contre de pauvres plantes. Maléfique s'agenouilla toujours vêtue de son tailleur gris souris. La sorcière n'avait pas une seule égratignure, elle était impeccable comparée à sa fille qui avait ci-et-là des griffures mais aussi quelques légères traces de crocs dans le cou.

La blonde posa sa main sous le menton de Lily et le releva afin de plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux plus obscurs de sa fille.

-Dans quel état t'es-tu mise, _murmura-t-elle en la dévisageant, ne voulant plus détourner le regard du visage de sa fille, qu'elle avait tant voulu connaitre. Elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme_ , _passant ses doigts sur ses éraflures_. Tes blessures disparaîtront rapidement...

-Pas toutes, _soupira Lily._

-Je sais que tu leur en veux et peut-être qu'à moi aussi mais...

-Je t'en veux parce que tu les défends, _cracha Lily entre ses dents serrées par la colère, rejetant par la même occasion la main de sa mère_. Je t'en veux parce que tu n'as rien fait pour te venger. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi la grande Maléfique se laisse attendrir à ce point ?

-Parce que j'ai appris ce qu'était l'humilité, parce que j'ai compris que la vengeance n'amenait qu'encore plus de souffrance.

-Ah oui ? Je comprends mieux comment un dragon a pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ! Ils t'ont amadouée avec des friandises c'est ça ? _hurla-t-elle._

\- J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour te garder auprès de moi.

-Eh bien tu n'en as pas assez fait, _siffla Lily entre ses dents._

Elle essaya de se relever, mais à bout de force elle retomba presque sur sa mère qui la retint par les épaules.

-Je comprends ta colère mais j'ai d'autres priorités aujourd'hui.

-Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Toi. Nous retrouver, je ne peux revenir en arrière, rattraper le temps perdu, mais on peut essayer de se construire une nouvelle vie...

-Je... non je ne peux pas, _murmura la jeune femme en détournant le regard_. Je ne sais pas où tu étais tout ce temps mais moi j'étais dans un monde qui m'ignorait, je n'avais pas de place, pas de but, et j'étais simplement prédestinée à vivre dans la solitude et dans la noirceur en étant sûre de ne jamais te revoir. J'étais un fardeau !

-Tu n'es pas un fardeau.

-Si... personne ne prenait la peine de me connaître, de me comprendre.

-Je ne demande qu'à te connaître Lily.

La jeune femme replongea ses yeux dans ceux plus tendre de sa mère.

-Non je…

-Laisses-moi au moins essayer, laisses-nous une chance.

-Et si ça recommence, si je perds le contrôle ?

-Il faut juste que tu acceptes mon aide. Je n'ai pas été présente pendant toutes ses années, mais maintenant je suis là.

Lily resta silencieuse quelques instants tout en observant sa mère. Elle s'était longtemps persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais cette chance de la retrouver que cette situation en était presque irréelle. Et pourtant elle était là.

-Je… je vais essayer, _souffla-t-elle, résignée_.

A ces mots Maléfique attira la jeune femme entre ses bras et la serra aussi fortement qu'elle le pouvait. Lily les bras ballant les releva et agrippa la veste de sa mère.

-Tu... tu ne comptes pas me faire des câlins tout le temps, si ?

-Autant que je peux.

-Alors cela va être terriblement chiant et gênant, _lâcha la jeune femme dont le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres contredisait le ton las de sa phrase._

Elle ferma les yeux appréciant ce moment alors que Maléfique ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

-Bon je crois que cela va s'arranger plus vite que prévu, _fit Emma aux côtés de sa compagne._ _Elle l'observa et haussa un sourcil. Régina fixait étrangement les deux femmes au loin_. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieuse tout d'un coup.

-Il y a des raisons de l'être.

-C'est vrai qu'elles sont assez impressionnantes...

-Je ne parle pas d'elles, j'ai confiance en Maléfique. Elle lui apprendra à contrôler ses transformations mais je pense à ce que Lily a au fond d'elle. A votre lien.

-Notre lien ? Tu parles de ma noirceur ?

-Oui Emma, _confirma la brune d'une voix grave en la fixant sévèrement_. Toi même tu as failli plusieurs fois te laisser dépasser par tes émotions alors que nous étions dans un monde censé être sans Magie, chez Lily ça n'en ai juste que plus dévastateur mais surtout plus visible. Puis, il n'y a pas que ça j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu as peur que je me laisse dépasser par mes émotions moi aussi ? Que Gold arrive à ses fins ?

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé en notre absence et maintenant il y a Lily et ma sœur. Tu as réussi à rester dans le droit chemin mais je ne fais pas confiance à ce manipulateur.

-On l'aurait vu s'il s'était passé quelques choses, non ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait se servir de Lily ?

-Je ne sais pas... Emma, il pourrait se servir de tout ceux qui compte pour toi, Lily, Henry, tes parents...

-Toi.

Régina se radoucit et esquissa un léger sourire.

-Oui aussi, _souffla-t-elle dans un murmure_.

-Sa tentative s'est soldée par un échec.

-Il recommencera.

-Alors profitons de ce calme avant la tempête.

-En parlant de tempête... On devrait retourner en ville et réparer les dégâts causés...

-On va vous aider, _fit la voix de Lily à ses côtés._

Régina croisa le regard de Maléfique, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour voir toute sa gratitude dans ses yeux.

-Etant donné que vous êtes les responsables de se carnages j'y compte bien, _conclut Régina d'une voix autoritaire, reprenant son rôle de Maire._

OOooOO

Maléfique, Lily, Emma et Régina usèrent de leur pouvoir pour les unes et leurs forces pour les autres afin de tout remettre en ordre, aidées par leurs proches et amis comme Ruby, Leroy et même Henry qui était resté au Granny's pendant le combat. David et Mary-Margaret était toujours dans leur appartement, préférant ne pas croiser Lily pour le moment, à vrai dire la jeune femme ne se sentait pas encore prête à leur faire face mais s'en voulait d'avoir failli les tuer.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Emma sursauta et se releva, elle tenait dans une main un bout de son pare-choc. Sa coccinelle avait été quelque peu cabossée mais tout de même curieusement épargnée au grand désarroi de la Maire. Elle observa Lily qui se frottait la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Oh je l'amènerais à Marco, rien de grave puis elle a connu pire tu sais.

-Je ne parle pas de ta voiture Emma.

-Ah...

-Je... je pensais vraiment que j'y arriverais, que j'oublierais ce qu'ils ont fait...

-Ils s'en remettront.

-Oui mais toi ? Emma ton amitié compte pour moi.

-Tu n'essayeras plus de les tuer ?

-Non, je vais me contrôler... ou sinon je... je partirais.

-Quoi ? _demanda Emma, interloquée, elle se détourna et lâcha son pare-choc, les yeux ronds_.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais Emma, _rassura la fille de Maléfique en voyant le regard de son amie._ Mais... tout ça... il y a eu tellement de chose depuis que tu m'as retrouvé. Toi, l'arrestation, ces étranges retrouvailles… je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

-Tu ne peux pas partir ! Ta mère a tellement attendu ce moment et je ne le veux pas. Tu y arriveras, je serais là pour t'aider Lily.

Emma leva le petit doigt et fixa avec amusement son amie.

-Sœurs de cœur un jour... _commença-t-elle_.

-Sœurs de cœur toujours, _finit Lily avec un sourire, en enroulant le petit doigt d'Emma avec le sien._

Les deux amies se mirent à rire lorsque Maléfique haussa un sourcil et leur lança un regard perçant en s'éclaircissant la gorge dans le seul but de leur faire comprendre qu'elles avaient mieux à faire.

Tout était enfin remis en ordre lorsque le soleil disparut derrière les sapins de la forêt qui entourait la ville.

Pour cette fois la soirée fut tranquille et tous retournèrent dans leur logis n'ayant pas la motivation pour une fête de retrouvailles comme à leur habitude. Régina avait rendu visite à sa sœur pour lui signaler qu'elle passerait la nuit dans la chambre et qu'elle déciderait de son cas le lendemain. Le sourire et la réflexion de la rousse comme quoi Régina ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle eut le don de l'énerver. En revanche, elle resta assez calme pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place. Elle ne rêvait alors que de rentrer chez elle pour finir cette journée sur une note plus agréable. Henry était avec sa mère néanmoins elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait voulu passer la soirée avec Emma mais suite aux récents événements celle-ci avait décidé de rassurer ses parents au sujet de Lily. Cependant, elle lui assura qu'elle serait dans son bureau à l'aurore pour parler de Zéléna.

Dans un sens un peu de calme après ce long périple ne lui ferait alors pas de mal.

Régina arriva enfin au 108 Mifflin Street. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parterre jusqu'à sa porte et elle entra enfin chez elle avec un certain empressement. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures de deux mouvements des pieds, ne prenant même pas la peine de les ranger puis se rendit dans son salon pour se servir un verre de Whisky avant de tomber sur son canapé en soupirant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait encore cette étrange impression qui ne l'avait pas quitter depuis leur retour, comme si quelque chose s'était produit sans qu'elle ne le sache. Gold ne s'était pas montré et elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de demander à Maléfique si tout s'était bien passé en leur absence, après tout elle lui avait demandé de le surveiller. Depuis leur dernier coup de fil avec les Charmant à l'auberge de Lewiston Emma ne les avait pas prévenus de leur avancé et de leur côté elles n'avaient eu aucunes nouvelles.

Au final Zéléna était peut-être sans le savoir, le cadet de ses soucis.

OOooOO

-Je suis désolée Killian mais pas ce soir. C'était une journée épuisante et je n'en peux plus. On parlera demain d'accord ? _proposa Emma d'une voix lasse sur le seuil du loft, elle regarda furtivement son fils du coin de l'œil et se reporta vers le pirate._

Henry était confortablement installé sur le canapé et regardait la télé d'un œil distrait, préférant écouter la conversation qui s'animait à la porte d'entrée.

Emma n'avait pas le courage de répondre aux questions que pouvait se poser son entourage. Et surtout en ce qui concernait Killian. Elle voulait retarder le plus longtemps possible cette confrontation cependant si elle ne mettait pas les choses au clairs avec le pirate c'est Régina qui s'en chargerait sûrement, et alors cela ressemblerait à une énième guerre mondiale. C'était à elle de s'exprimer, à elle de dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui en essayant au mieux de ne pas le briser.

-D'accord, je comprends.

-Merci, _souffla-t-elle._

-Alors à demain, Amour, _sourit le pirate en se rapprochant dans l'idée de l'embrasser pour la nuit._

La porte claqua violemment devant son nez, il manqua même de se la prendre mais eut le réflexe de se reculer à temps. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, embarrassé et complètement déboussolé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passé pendant le Road-Trip pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Elle était partie longtemps alors il n'imaginait pas ce genre de retrouvailles.

Killian avait bien compris que ce périple avait été difficile entre les retrouvailles avec Lily puis ensuite Robin et ce retour compliqué, il n'avait pas voulu s'interposer mais l'indifférence d'Emma lui était plutôt déroutante comme si elle n'osait pas venir à lui, comme s'il y avait encore un certain malaise entre eux. Comme s'ils étaient revenus en arrière.

Ne voulant pas passer la soirée à fulminer dans son coin, il s'était décidé à passé au Rabbit Hole pour ce changer les idées.

-Robin ?

-Ah bah tiens v'là monsieur eye-liner !

-Heu… tu en es à combien de verre là ? _demanda Killian en s'asseyant à côté de lui au bar, commandant une pinte bière_.

-Mon deuxième, je ne suis pas saoul si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Ce qui est étrange c'est que tu sois là alors que tu devrais être avec Madame le Maire.

-T'es pas au courant de la dernière ? Oh bah non tout le monde n'en avait que pour Lily.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Elle m'a quitté.

-Quoi ? Mais... elle est partie de Storybrooke pour te retrouver.

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ça mais elle est partie pour aider Emma à retrouver Lily et aussi pour ramener sa sœur, moi j'étais au milieu mais en gros que je sois dans cette ville ou ailleurs ça ne change pas grand chose.

-Attends un peu elle va revenir, il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé elle a sûrement besoin d'un peu de recul, mais ça va s'arranger, _fit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude amical_.

-J'en doute, en tout cas elle ne va pas revenir car Madame le Maire s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Killian faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière et en recracha une partie sur le bar.

-Qu... Quoi ? Qui ?

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le savoir d'ailleurs, _répondit l'homme des bois d'un air blasé_. Bon aller il se fait tard, je vais chercher mon petit bonhomme, je n'ai pas été très présent pour lui aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et paya l'addition. Puis s'arrêta aux côtés de Killian qui était toujours abasourdie.

-C'est pour moi, _affirma-t-il en montrant la pinte, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du pirate_. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner ce serait de ne jamais la laisser filer, fait pas comme moi... A plus Hook.

-Je crois que je l'ai déjà perdue, _murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

Killian se replongea dans ses pensées et ne traîna pas longtemps dans le bar. Plus il marchait, plus des images se succédèrent, se remémorant les journées passées. Il avait eu des soupçons, il n'y croyait pas et se l'était répété inlassablement mais pourtant Robin avait mâché et recraché toutes ces certitudes en pleine figure, le choc était aussi désagréable que de ce prendre un sceau d'eau gelée. De toute façon c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait été abusé, il avait retrouvé ses vieux démons par pure égoïsme. Par amour pour elle.

Il passa devant le magasin de Gold quand quelque chose l'attira du coin de l'œil, une faible lumière. Il se rapprocha et mit sa main sur son front. Le nez collé à la vitre il vit une rose qui semblait planer sous une coupe en verre.

Une rose rouge.

OOooOO

Le lendemain matin, Régina était déjà dans son bureau à l'aube et reprenait assidûment son travail quand une tornade blonde passa la porte.

-Emma, quand apprendras-tu à frapper ?

-Pourquoi, tu me caches quelque chose, _s'amusa la blonde en zieutant la pièce_. T'as dissimulé l'un de tes nombreux amant c'est ça ? _continua-t-elle en faisant le tour du bureau._

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, _soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel_.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas en retard au moins.

-En effet je note une légère évolution, _taquina la Maire occupée à ranger ses papiers._

Régina tourna son siège pour faire face à Emma dont le sourire taquin illuminait ses traits. Celle-ci se pencha et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour se rapprocher de l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Tu m'as manquée tu sais, _souffla-t-elle avant de déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Régina._

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas passé une magnifique soirée en compagnie de tes parents ? _ironisa la brune._

Emma écarta d'une main les mèches de cheveux ébène et déposa ses lèvres sur le cou qui lui était offert, se délectant du gémissement étouffé de sa compagne.

-Ma mère était tellement chamboulée par ce qu'il s'était passé qu'elle n'a fait que dormir... et mon père voulait me parler mais... je dois dire que j'étais épuisée...

-On doit... _commença la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, coupée par les baisers d'Emma dans son cou._

-...parler de Zéléna ? Oui je sais mais on a un peu de temps devant nous.

Emma posa sa main sur la cuisse de la Maire et se redressa légèrement.

-Et si tu continuais ce que tu avais entrepris dans la cabine d'essayage ? _murmura la Maire alors que ses lèvres touchaient presque celle de la blonde._

-J'espère que personne ne nous dérangera cette fois.

A ces mots la porte claqua faisant sursauter la secrétaire à l'extérieur. Toujours aussi proche Régina tendit le bras et appuya sur le bouton du combiné.

-Nous sommes en rendez-vous, je ne veux pas être dérangée, _ordonna la Maire d'une voix autoritaire qui eut le don de provoquer un frisson dans le dos de la blonde, longeant sa colonne jusqu'à ses reins alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux ceux de la Maire, toujours plus sombre._

-Très bien, madame.

Elle relâcha le bouton au moment où Emma plaqua ses lèvres fortement sur les siennes. Une explosion de saveurs et une vague de chaleur se diffusa dans tout son être. A elle aussi ça lui avait terriblement manqué.

Régina sentit les doigts de la blonde glisser sur ses bas et passer sous sa jupe. Emma effleura les lèvres charnues du bout de sa langue pour approfondir le baiser, ne voulant plus se défaire de cette bouche qui l'enivrait de plaisir. La Maire sentait déjà le désir prendre possession de son bas-ventre si bien qu'elle se leva d'un coup et poussa son Shérif contre le bureau tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle quitta les lèvres de son amante et écarta brusquement les pans de sa veste en cuir afin de l'enlever prestement. La blonde soupira à chaque baiser dans son cou, des frissons parcourant son dos alors que ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de la brune pour la rapprocher d'elle, Régina n'attendit pas longtemps avant de passer une main dans la chevelure blonde pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres bien plus ardemment. Les joues rougies Emma fut rapidement à bout de souffle, elle se décolla du bureau et retourna la brune se collant encore plus à son corps. La blonde passa une main sous la cuisse de son amante et la releva prés de ses propres hanches caressant de ses doigts sa peau mise à nue tout en relevant la jupe. Régina baladait ses mains dans le cou et la chevelure d'Emma se faisant submerger par un désir plus fort à chaque seconde. Elle passa son pied derrière, enroulant sa jambe pour permettre à Emma de défaire le chemisier précipitamment tout en descendant ses lèvres sur le cou, la clavicule et enfin la naissance de la poitrine de la Maire qui soupirait et se cambrait de plus en plus à chaque pressions sur sa peau.

Les doigts d'Emma commençaient à caresser le ventre plat pour ensuite entamer une descente lente afin d'accentuer le désir de son amante. Mais celle-ci n'attendit pas et attrapa la main d'Emma pour la poser directement sur son entrejambes.

-Pressée ?

-Tais-toi et continue, _souffla la brune pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma._

-A vos ordres Majesté, _répondit-elle avant de fondre sur les lèvres de sa compagne, une main dans sa chevelure aussi sombre que les plumes d'un corbeau._

Alors qu'Emma allait continuer sur sa lancée comme demandé si gentiment pensa-t-elle, la voix de la secrétaire les stoppèrent dans leur ébats.

-Madame le Maire quelqu'un pour vous.

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire alors qu'elle entendait les grognements de la Maire qui allongea le bras vers le combiné.

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais occupée, _s'agaça la brune._

-Régina c'est moi, il faut que nous parlions de quelques choses, _poursuivit la voix aigüe de Mary-Margaret à travers le bois puis dans la pièce alors qu'elle était entrée suivi par David, n'écoutant pas les revendications de la secrétaire._

La main sur la poignée elle observait les deux femmes d'un air hébété alors que David à ces côtés haussa un sourcil.

-Apparemment le fait d'entrée sans frapper est héréditaire dans cette famille, _argua la Maire passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, debout devant son siège._

-Pardon... je ne pensais pas que vous étiez occupés...

-Emma je croyais que tu allais au poste ce matin, _s'interloqua David_.

-Oui mais je devais voir Régina au sujet de Zéléna, _expliqua la blonde qui était debout prés du bureau, les joues légèrement rosie et les bras croisées._

-Ah d'accord, _acquiesça David avec un sourire._

-Bon alors pourquoi cette interruption ? _s'impatienta la Maire._

-Oh… ça peut attendre tout compte fait… nous… ne voulions pas vous dérangez.

-Malheureusement c'est déjà fait, _rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement_.

-C'est au sujet de Gold, _continua David_.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _s'inquiéta Emma_.

\- Nous n'arrivions pas à vous joindre mais avant-hier soir Gold a été retrouvé inconscient dans son magasin, depuis il est dans une sorte de semi-coma, _expliqua-t-il_.

-Etant donné que Belle s'occupe du magasin, c'est elle qui est tombée dessus, elle reste auprès de lui pour le veiller. Maléfique surveillait surtout ses déplacements alors peut-être qu'elle en saura plus, _rajouta la mère d'Emma_.

-Je pensais que Belle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui, _s'interloqua Régina_.

-Ruby la voit souvent, elles discutent beaucoup et apparemment elle a toujours une certaine tendresse pour lui même si elle a été déçue. Après tout il n'y a pas grand monde pour prendre soin de lui… _expliqua-t-elle._

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça, _renchérit David_.

Les parents d'Emma croisèrent leurs regards visiblement gênés par cette autre nouvelle.

-Bah alors dites nous, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-La page de l'auteur a disparu, _lâcha enfin la petite brune._

-Comment ça disparu ? J'avais demandé à Killian de garder un œil sur August et la page, _rappela Emma_.

-Nous savons et nous lui avons demandé mais ni lui, ni August ne savent où elle se trouve.

-Voila qu'on s'absente cinq jours et quand on revient tout part en vrille ! _s'énerva la Maire._

\- Bon on va essayer d'en savoir plus, mais avant il faut qu'on parle de Zéléna, _intima la blonde avec calme avant de se détourner vers Régina._

-D'accord... bon... on va vous laisser dans ce cas.

-On se voit plus tard Papa ?

-Pas de problème je serais au poste.

Les Charmants sortirent de la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Emma souffla enfin et posa ses mains sur le bureau.

-Et ta promesse de ne plus faire de Magie n'importe quand ? _demanda la Shérif, taquine._

-Cas de force majeur miss Swan ! Je doute qu'ils s'en seraient remis s'il m'avait vu à moitié nue te retenant entre mes cuisses.

-Hum... Oui, c'est bizarre si je te dis que j'aurais aimé voir la tête de ma mère, _ricana la blonde en se redressant._

-Tu veux que je la rappelle ?

-Non non, _se précipita-t-elle en agitant les mains._ J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient nous surprendre, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait.

-Des années d'expériences, _rétorqua la Maire avec un sourire en coin._

-En effet je m'incline devant ton talent.

Emma observa sa compagne et s'installa sur l'un des sièges face à elle.

-Bon... et pour ta sœur ?

-Espérons qu'elle décide de saisir la seconde chance qu'on lui donne de tout recommencer. Mais pour le moment je ne lui fais pas assez confiance tout comme à Robin… j'avais envisagé de la laisser dans sa maison avec le bracelet et que Robin la surveille mais je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette idée.

-Il faut essayer… Je pense qu'elle a aussi droit à une certaine liberté. Elle a été trop loin je ne peux le nier, mais peut-être qu'elle va changer.

-J'ai réussi grâce à Henry, je ne vois pas qui ou quoi pourrait produire un tel miracle la concernant. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'embête le plus, je la trouve bien trop curieuse en vérité.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, _avoua Emma perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémora le comportement qu'avait eu Zéléna dans sa voiture avant que Régina ne prenne sa place._

Régina fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine préoccupée et contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir près d'elle. D'une pression sur sa mâchoire la Maire l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé sur le trajet avec Zéléna.

-Bien, _répondit précipitamment la blonde_.

-Emma tu es vraiment une très mauvaise menteuse.

-Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

-Quoi ? Et tu ne trouvais pas cela important de m'en parler ?

-Je... non puis je ne lui ai rien dit.

-Il n'empêche que si elle t'a posé cette question c'est qu'elle a des doutes.

-Elle doit juste faire des suppositions à cause du comportement de Robin. Il n'y a rien de grave là-dedans puis elle n'a plus de pouvoir alors elle ne sera pas bien dangereuse.

-Je l'espère pour toi Emma _, argua la brune un sourcil en extension_.

-C'est… une menace ? _demanda-t-elle, choquée._

-Non c'est un conseil. Tu connais Zéléna autant que moi et tu as vu de quoi elle était capable.

Emma baissa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Oui elle le savait mais elle espérait que Régina lui ferait bien plus confiance.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis Emma.

-Tu penses que je me laisserais séduire ? _demanda la blonde d'une voix plus sèche, les sourcils froncés._

-Je... non... je ne pensais pas à ça mais elle pourrait te retourner contre moi ou te faire du mal, enfin Emma pourquoi tu pensais à... Elle... Elle a essayé ?

-Non pas vraiment, j'y ai pensé parce qu'elle n'a pas hésité avec Robin.

-Si ça arrive, tu m'en parleras ?

-Sois en certaine mais ça n'arrivera pas.

-Bon on va faire un essai, on la laisse sortir. David s'en occupera et je lui demanderais d'en parler à Robin.

-Je peux m'en chargé…

-Non je pense que tu devrais retourner un peu au commissariat et parler à Hook.

-Oui… il sait sûrement quelques choses au sujet de la disparition de la page.

-En effet mais je ne pensais pas seulement à ça.

-Oh... _soupira-t-elle_. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Les ruptures d'un côté ou de l'autre ne sont jamais une partie de plaisir Emma.

-Avant que j'y aille on pourrait finir ce qu'on a commencé, _proposa Emma un sourire en coin._

Régina s'avança et effleura de ses lèvres celle de la blonde, dont le cœur était en train de battre à une vitesse alarmante.

-Règle le problème avec Hook d'abord, _souffla la Maire avant de se relever et de faire le tour de son bureau suivit des yeux par Emma._

-Tu es sûre ? _demanda la blonde, taquine en se levant à son tour._

-Oui, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Vraiment sûre ? _continua-t-elle en se penchant sur le bureau pour se rapprocher de Régina_.

-Emma file de là ou je te jette à coup de pied aux fesses hors de mon bureau.

-Bon bon d'accord mais tu perds rien pour attendre, _finit-elle avant de disparaitre derrière la porte laissant la Maire amusée par son comportement enfantin_.

OOooOO

-Comment ça la surveiller ?

-Régina veut lui laisser une chance d'avoir une vie normale mais n'a pas assez confiance, c'est pour cela qu'elle veut que tu gardes un œil sur elle, _expliqua David._

-Il n'y a pas un moyen avec la Magie de lui mettre un pisteur ?

-Je comprends que cela te mette dans une situation difficile mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre solution, ce n'est pas non plus un animal sur lequel on va mettre une puce électronique et même si je ne le comprends pas après ce qu'elle a fait, c'est la décision de Régina. Tout le monde peut changer après tout...

-Et pourquoi elle ne me le demande pas directement ? s'enquit l'homme des bois.

-Je ne sais pas Robin, je ne connais pas tous les faits et gestes de Madame le Maire, _s'impatienta le blond._

Des claquements de talons reconnaissables coupèrent les deux hommes dans leur discussion. Robin se retourna et fit face à la Maire qui le toisait d'un regard antipathique du haut de ses talons aiguilles.

-David, il y a un problème avec Monsieur Hood ? _demanda-t-elle sans ménagement, surprenant David qui haussa un sourcil, il observa la Maire et le voleur d'un air interdit._

-J'étais en train de lui expliquer votre décision concernant Zéléna.

-Et cela ne te convient pas ? _interrogea-t-elle d'une voix froide._

-Tu aurais pu me le demander directement au lieu de passer par son intermédiaire, me consulter au moins et savoir si j'étais d'accord, _se défendit Robin._

-Oui j'aurais pu mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier je n'en avais pas envie.

-Régina je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, je...

-Les excuses ne suffisent pas ! Tu as été trop loin et si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'estime pour moi et de respect alors tu me dois bien ce service. Tu veux te racheter à mes yeux ?

-Je... oui...

-Alors c'est simple. Surveille ma sœur et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je te demande de prévenir David.

-Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce que pour le moment je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi directement, et aujourd'hui sera la dernière fois.

Robin écarquilla les yeux et en resta hébété alors que David se sentait de trop dans la pièce, l'atmosphère pesante l'encercla de toute part. Il ne comprenait pas le revirement de situation alors qu'il se souvenait encore de l'attitude de Régina avant que Robin ne parte de la ville et même avant ce fameux Road-Trip. Elle était déterminée à avoir sa fin heureuse pourtant son comportement envers le voleur montrait tout l'inverse. A moins qu'elle l'ait trouvée ailleurs pensa-t-il.

-Cela vous convient David ?

-Qu... oui oui pas de soucis, _répondit le blond sortant de ses pensées._

-Très bien, dans ce cas nous devrions nous en charger maintenant. David vous venez avec moi et toi Robin... tu devrais t'occuper de Roland.

-Attends, et si elle s'en prend à lui ? Ou à moi ?

-Entre toi et moi, je doute qu'elle s'en prenne à vous deux. Ce qu'elle désire c'est ruiner ma vie donc tu ne l'intéresses plus vraiment. De plus tu as vécu avec elle, et puis Robin tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'une femme sans défense tout de même, _nargua la brune_.

-D'accord... je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne s'en prenne plus à qui que ce soit. Mais sache que je le fais pour toi Régina, avoua-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, _il lui prit la main et esquissa un sourire tendre._

La Maire dégagea sa main et fit signe à David de la suivre avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le commissariat sans un mot, ni même un regard pour le voleur.

Robin était anéanti, mais un souffle d'espoir l'envahit malgré tout. Il allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance à nouveau, qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner ces mots qu'il avait lancé à la volée sans réfléchir. Il l'aimait et il allait lui prouver qu'il avait les qualités requises pour la rendre heureuse. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais elle reviendrait, se persuada l'homme des bois avant de sortir à son tour.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Régina et David retrouvèrent Zéléna pour la faire sortir de l'hôpital. Ils la firent rentrer en silence dans la voiture de fonction du Shérif et s'engagèrent dans les rues de la ville pour se rendre à la petite maison, éloignée de la ville. La sorcière de l'ouest était restée silencieuse durant le trajet avant d'apercevoir Robin qui l'attendait assis sur les marches de sa maison.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là lui, _s'agaça déjà la rousse en roulant des yeux._

-Il va garder un œil sur toi.

-Oh d'accord alors en fait je quitte une prison pour en trouver une autre, c'est ça ?

La voiture se stoppa au bout du chemin qui menait vers la maison et la grange, Régina se tourna alors vers sa sœur pour la regarder sévèrement.

-Je t'offre la chance de ne pas rester cloîtrée entre quatre murs, mais aussi de repartir à zéro. En revanche je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour te laisser seule, _cracha la brune._ Ne t'avise pas de quitter la ville, je le saurais mais tu as bien sûr le droit d'aller dans le centre à la seule condition que tu sois accompagnée. Et si j'apprends que tu as fait quoi que ce soit à Roland, à Henry ou l'un des habitants de cette ville, que tu échafaudes un quelconque plan, je te renvois dans cette chambre d'hôpital ou tu y croupiras le restant de tes jours, _menaça-t-elle froidement._ C'est déjà bien beau que je te donne cette chance.

-Tu attends des remerciements peut-être ? _interrogea Zéléna d'un ton sec_.

-Ce n'est pas moi mais Emma que tu devrais remercier.

-Oh, je n'y manquerais pas alors, _rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque, un sourire en coin._

Régina l'avertit d'un simple regard de ne pas jouer avec le feu, les dents serrées elle sortit de la voiture. Et tout trois rejoignirent Robin. La brune se pencha pour embrasser le front de Roland. Le petit Garçon fit un signe de la main à David et ce n'est que quand il aperçut la rousse qu'il retourna se cacher derrière son père.

Après les dernières indications faites au voleur, l'étrange famille regarda la voiture du Shérif s'éloigner puis Robin se détourna pour rentrer dans la Maison qu'il avait pris le temps de préparer durant l'heure qu'on lui avait donné.

-Tu dois être complètement idiot mon pauvre Robin, _nargua la sorcière de l'ouest._

-Ne commence pas Zéléna, à moins que tu souhaites retourner dans une chambre d'isolement.

-Je constate simplement que tu fais tout ça pour Régina alors qu'elle n'en as plus rien à faire de toi, _continua la rousse en déambulant dans la petite maison, redécouvrant ses affaires._

-Elle ne me l'aurait pas demandé si elle ne me faisait pas un minimum confiance, et tout ça ne te regarde plus. Maintenant si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit en ville je t'emmènerais mais n'en abuse pas ou je préviendrais qui de droit. D'ailleurs je ne te quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu décides enfin de changer.

Zéléna lui fit un faux sourire et l'observa se diriger vers le salon pour s'occuper de son fils. Elle l'entendit lui expliquer leur présence dans cette maison laissant la sorcière à ses réflexions.

Elle changerait oui, un jour peut-être mais pour l'heure elle avait d'autres projets.

OOooOO

Emma était sur le quai emmitouflée dans sa veste en cuir rouge, le bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête, frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Elle observait d'un œil distrait le magnifique voilier qui été toujours accosté non loin d'elle, déjà la luminosité était en train de diminuer bien que le soleil s'était caché toute la journée derrière les nuages. Le nez légèrement rougie par la fraîcheur de la saison, un souffle chaud s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle était autant stressée que si elle attendait l'oral d'un examen, bien qu'au final elle n'avait pas vraiment de comparaison à faire de ce côté là, ayant peu fréquenté les études supérieures. A vrai dire même en tant que chasseuse de prime elle n'avait jamais été aussi angoissée. Elle avait toujours un coup d'avance, elle préparait le terrain avant de se présenter à sa cible et de le cueillir en beauté. Mais là elle n'avait pas vraiment préparé le discours qu'elle sortirait au pirate. Il fallait juste qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

C'était bien plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Tu es en avance, _fit une voix derrière elle._

Elle se retourna et tomba sur Killian qui était muni de son sourire charmeur.

-Oui j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Beaucoup de travail au bureau du Shérif ?

-Cinq jours de retard et c'est la folie, pourtant on est dans une petite ville, _ricana la blonde, gênée._

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? On aurait été mieux au chaud dans le loft ou au Granny's.

-Parce que je voulais qu'on soit seul pour parler.

-Seulement pour parler ? _demanda-t-il d'un air coquin._

-Oui, seulement pour parler, _confirma la blonde, elle ancra son regard dans celui du pirate et vit son sourire s'effacer._

-Je t'écoute, Amour.

-Tu as remarqué que j'étais plus... distante depuis quelques temps, même avant mon départ.

-Oui et c'est bien qu'on en parle justement.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelques choses.

-Attends, moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

-S'il-te-plait Killian laisse moi finir, j'ai bien assez de mal à m'exprimer comme ça.

-Mais... d'accord, _souffla le pirate_.

-Voila... tu... es devenue quelqu'un de bien…

-Grâce à toi _, coupa-t-il d'une voix emplie de tendresse._

-Oui, _souffla-t-elle_. Et j'en suis vraiment flattée. Il faut que tu saches que je t'apprécie... énormément mais...

Killian ne pouvait se détourner d'elle, il l'observait se dépêtrer avec ses sentiments, ses mots et au fond de lui il savait ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. Il voyait son regard fuyant, il voyait sa gêne et son embarras. Inconsciemment son seul poing se serra, et son cœur lui se brisa avant même que les mots ne dépassent enfin les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait, qui l'avait conduit vers sa rédemption.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, _lâcha enfin Emma, relevant les yeux dans ceux de son ex-compagnon._

-Depuis quand ? _lâcha-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis quand sais-tu que tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi ? Si tu l'as été un jour...

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, j'ai toujours eu une certaine tendresse pour toi, puis une attirance c'est vrai mais je ne ressens rien de plus et je ne peux pas continuer à te mentir.

-Mais c'est moi ? J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose ?

-Non ce n'est pas toi Killian.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-C'est moi, je ne suis pas amoureuse et ne peux contrôler ce que je ressens.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?

Emma eut un hoquet de surprise et sentit ses mains devenir moites sous ses gants, il était trop tôt pour qu'il sache, que ce soit lui ou les autres. C'était bien trop dangereux pour Régina, pour elle. Robin avait été la preuve que certaines personnes n'étaient pas prêtes à tout entendre.

-Non

-En gros... tu as joué avec moi.

-Non ! Écoute, je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, _expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce_. Je ne t'ai jamais dis quoi que ce soit et pas simplement parce que je n'étais pas prête mais parce que ce genre de mots je le dis quand je le pense vraiment. Quand j'en suis sûre, et avec toi Killian je n'étais jamais sûre… mais je sais que je tiens à toi.

-Et... est-ce que cela a à voir avec Régina ? _demanda-t-il, ne relevant pas ses derniers mots._

-Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que non, nous sommes amies, _s'empressa-t-elle de dire, le plus honnêtement possible._

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé durant votre Road-Trip.

-Mais... Killian de quoi tu parles ?

\- Jure-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec ELLE, _s'écria le brun sans s'en rendre vraiment compte._

-Mais à quoi tu penses ? C'est quoi ses insinuations ?

Bien sûr, elle jouait les effarouchées, la surprise et voulait laisser croire qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il avait des doutes c'était certain et elle se demandait d'où lui étaient venues ces idées. Avant leur départ Régina avait montré une certaine colère et jalousie envers lui mais après tout cela ne changeait pas de ses habitudes. Peut-être qu'à force de le laisser de côté il en était arrivé à se poser des questions et le Road-Trip n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Dans tous les cas, elle devait mentir, ne rien dire sur sa relation. Elle qui en avait voulu à Lily de lui avoir menti était en train de faire la même chose avec lui. Elle qui prônait la vérité était en train de faire l'inverse.

-Ce ne sont pas des insinuations, je constate c'est tout ! Tu as commencé à être distante dès lors que Régina a été portée disparu. Il y a eu sa recherche, puis tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, comment tu as fait pour la ramener... après vous êtes parties et là non plus je ne sais rien de ce voyage. Puis, bizarrement, tu reviens et tu me dis que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, _s'énerva le brun._

-Je n'ai pas à tout te dire Killian et il y a des choses qui ne te regarde pas. Ce voyage m'a permis d'en savoir plus sur moi-même et de me poser les bonnes questions sur notre relation. Régina n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi elle a quitté Robin si elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ?

-Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux tu croyais qu'en revenant la bouche en cœur elle le reprendrait comme si de rien n'était ? Tu crois que tu as tout compris mais tu te trompes, _s'impatienta la blonde._

-Et toi tu me mens.

-Killian s'il-te-plait, _souffla-t-elle fatiguée._

-Je sais que Régina à quelqu'un d'autre, je le sais parce que Robin me l'a dit.

-Mais Robin est blessé dans son amour propre, voila tout, _s'énerva à son tour Emma_. Il dirait n'importe quoi pour passer pour une victime.

-Je ne pense pas parce que je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne me dis pas tout... Emma je ne veux pas que ça se termine entre nous, je peux te rendre heureuse.

-Cela ne suffit pas, et je ne veux pas qu'on continue. Si tu m'aimes vraiment alors tu dois me laisser partir, _argua-t-elle pour finir cette conversation._

Elle aurait voulu qu'ils restent amis mais ses insinuations et son entêtement l'avaient bien trop agacées pour qu'elle passe à autre chose, et puis elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment claire avec lui, qu'elle ne laisse rien passé. Alors tant pis pour son amitié, elle espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose qu'il regretterait à l'avenir. Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas décidé laissant la colère s'exprimer sous forme de larmes.

-Emma !

Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit et accéléra le pas, si bien qu'elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui.

Après plusieurs minutes à courir sans s'arrêter, elle arriva devant la bibliothèque et se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle. Il était déjà tard, la nuit était tombée et Henry était sûrement avec sa mère adoptive mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer au loft, elle n'avait envie que de la chaleur de sa compagne. Elle prit son portable et alla directement dans son répertoire pour chercher le numéro de celle qui avait toujours fait partie intégrante de sa vie.

 _-Miss Swan que me vaut ce coup de fil tardif ?_

-Je sais qu'Henry est avec toi ce soir, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir.

 _-Tu… as parlé à Hook ? chuchota la Maire._

-Oui.

 _-Oh… Eh bien, on peut sûrement trouver un arrangement._

Elle pouvait rien qu'au son de la voix envoûtante de Régina imaginer le léger sourire qui avait dû naître sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le silence fit place à des voix étouffées qu'Emma reconnut comme celles d'Henry et de sa mère adoptive. Elle attendit patiemment quelques minutes à peine avant d'entendre à nouveau la belle voix de la Maire qui la fit sourire de plus belle.

 _-Si ça te dit de manger un plat de lasagne fait maison ainsi que de regarder Le Seigneur des Anneaux avec notre fils et bien tu es la bienvenue, proposa la brune d'une voix enjouée._

-Cela me va très bien.

 _-Tu penses être là dans combien de temps ?_

-Je suis déjà là.

Elle avait marché d'un bon pas tout en étant au téléphone sachant déjà qu'elle ne passerait pas la soirée ailleurs que chez Régina. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur une femme magnifique et tout sourire. Elle raccrocha et prit la main que la Maire lui tendait pour la suivre dans sa demeure où elle en profita pour lui voler un baiser avant de laisser sa veste dans l'entrée et de la suivre vers le salon, le cœur gonflé de joie.

Henry l'embrassa, heureux de pouvoir partager un moment d'intimité avec ses deux mères, sans vraiment se poser de question sur cette soirée improvisée et la venue de sa mère biologique. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard après tout, se disait-il alors qu'il prenait place autour de la table à manger.

Emma les observa tous les deux alors qu'ils agissaient comme une famille des plus normales.

Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Oui, elle en était certaine.

OOooOO

Killian marcha d'un pas lent vers la cabine du capitaine, faisant craquer le bois du navire sous ses bottes. Il posa sa main sur son bureau et reposa son crochet, toujours dans ses pensées, anéanti, la colère monta peu à peu en lui comme la vapeur dans une cocotte minute. Il enfonça son crochet et d'un coup fit une belle entaille dans le bois avant de chasser tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau avec les bras en hurlant de rage.

-Vous allez bien cher ami ?

-Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? _cracha le pirate entre ses dents._

-Non... en effet...

-Il avait raison... Ce monstre avait raison mais je ne voulais pas le croire, _s'indigna-t-il dans un murmure._

-Alors que voulez vous faire ?

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je l'ai perdue...

-Peut-être pas. Je peux vous aider Monsieur Jones.

Le pirate se retourna lentement et regarda l'homme debout dans l'entrée de sa cabine, un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres de son invité.

-Comment ?

-Il ne me manque qu'une chose pour pouvoir vous offrir ce que vous avez toujours voulu.

-La noirceur d'une sauveuse, _réalisa-t-il à voix basse._

-Son sang plus exactement, mais oui.

-Non... pas Emma. Si je fais ça il n'y aura pas de retour possible, rien ne sera réel. Son amour ne sera pas réel…

-Avec moi tout est possible _, assura l'homme d'une voix grave._

-Je ne m'en prendrais pas à elle... Emma n'est pas mauvaise et je ne veux pas la rendre ainsi, _avoua-t-il en détournant le regard._

-Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de vous en pendre à elle, alors trouvez un autre moyen. Mais privé de ce sang, je ne peux avoir d'encre et sans cette encre je ne peux changer l'histoire. Alors que voulez vous Monsieur Jones ? Voulez-vous vivre dans la solitude en regardant l'être aimé heureuse avec une autre, ou voulez-vous vivre le restant de vos jours à ses côtés ?

Killian releva les yeux et observa l'homme d'un air perdu, il se retourna faisant face aux baies vitrées qui ornaient la poupe de son bateau.

Un sourire alors bien plus machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de son invité.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Jeu d'échec

**Hello !**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutiens, vos messages, reviews et merci de me lire et de me suivre même ceux qui ne laisse pas de commentaire, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas car je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis :) Cela compte plus que vous ne le croyez, c'est un vrai moteur ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura avant la fin, mais je dirais deux ou trois, je vous avoue que même si j'ai un fil conducteur j'écris un peu comme ça me vient et au fur et à mesure. Du coup j'espère que ce n'est pas trop brouillon ^^**

 **Encore merci à toi _Elea Angel_ :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Jeu d'échec**

* * *

 _Il y a deux façons de jouer avec son adversaire : Soit on l'atteint directement avec la force, soit on attend, on l'observe et on se sert de tout ce que l'on peut apprendre de lui._

 _De ses faiblesses comme de ses qualités._

* * *

La curiosité d'Henry l'avait amené dans des situations délicates voire dangereuses cependant son courage et sa détermination étaient devenus des forces qui lui permettaient de s'en sortir. Mais ses mères y étaient pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une famille aussi atypique.

La version longue du Seigneur des Anneaux venait juste de se terminer. Trois heures d'aventures épiques qui faisaient toujours autant rêver le jeune garçon. Trois heures à rester à terre, assis en tailleur, face à la télé à deux doigts d'avoir une migraine ophtalmique. Satisfait de sa soirée, il se retourna pour parler à ses mères mais se figea la bouche ouverte.

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormies et face à ce tableau, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Régina avait la tête sur l'épaule d'Emma dont la joue reposait contre la chevelure ébène, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés entre eux.

Henry se leva et attrapa une couverture qu'il mit sur ses mères A vrai dire il n'osait pas les réveiller.

Il n'avait posé aucune question, même quand il avait vaguement entendu leurs messes basses dans la cuisine, et pourtant il en avait un tas en tête. Emma avait rompu avec Killian. Il avait aussi compris que sa mère adoptive ne voyait plus Robin malgré son retour. Le jeune garçon avait les oreilles partout et les gens l'oubliaient assez vite.

Désormais il n'avait plus de doute sur le fait que ses mères s'étaient bien plus rapprochées qu'avant. Il se disait qu'au fond c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Il aimait leurs réunions de famille avec ses grands-parents et ses mères, il aimait les voir de plus en plus complices, les voir évoluer et changer l'une avec ou envers l'autre. Il n'avait pas forcément pensé à ce qu'elles dépassent la limite de l'amitié sachant que leur début était plutôt tendu, mais en soit ce qui lui importait c'était qu'elles soient enfin heureuse. Cependant il y avait Robin. Que lui-même n'appréciait pas trop. Et Killian. Qu'il appréciait certes un peu plus mais qui restait à la base un homme à la personnalité plus sombre et controverse. Sa mère l'avait changé, alors à quel point il pourrait replonger dans ses vieux démons ? A quel point pourrait-il redevenir l'homme égoïste qu'il était ? Puis avec tout ça il y avait ses grands-parents et peut-être d'autres personnes qui ne comprendraient pas leurs liens. Henry arriva dans sa chambre et tomba à plat ventre sur son lit. Il se fit la promesse qu'il les protègerait des mauvaises langues, qu'il serait alors leur chevalier servant. En pensant à cela il se mit à sourire béatement car après tout il était le plus pur croyant et il avait toujours cru en leur bonheur.

Emma ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de ne plus voir Henry. D'autant plus quand elle vit la couverture sur elle. Elle observa la brune qui soupira et se colla à elle, passant son bras sur son ventre, jusqu'à entourer ses hanches. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette promiscuité bien qu'elles avaient dépassée ce stade depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle bougea légèrement pour se réinstaller et aperçut la Maire ouvrir les yeux.

Régina se plongea dans les yeux clairs et réalisa soudainement où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa d'un coup et semblait curieusement gênée.

-Henry ?

-Je pense qu'il est parti se coucher.

-Il nous a... vu ?

-Je m'étais assoupie et ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis la couverture…

-Ah… _souffla la brune pensive, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se disait que leur fils était attentionné._

-Régina je pense qu'on peut lui dire la vérité, je pense qu'il le comprendrait s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de nous avant que ton stupide ex ne décide de dire à tous ceux qui écouteront que tu es avec une femme. Même s'il ne sait pas qui, on ne sait jamais.

-Il veut se racheter une conduite alors je doute qu'il ose faire cela, mais en soit tu as raison.

-Tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison.

-Ah non ça c'est faux !

-Si si.

-Non non, _imita la brune suivit d'un rire moqueur._

-Je suis sûre d'arriver à te le prouver.

-Ah oui et comment ? _demanda-t-elle, amusée._

-Je peux te faire rougir en quelques secondes.

-Mais bien sûr, _soupira-t-elle._

Emma se rapprocha et lui glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille avant de se reculer pour apercevoir quelques rougeurs apparaitre sur les joues de sa compagne.

-Tu… tu n'oserais pas ?

-Oh que si, et tu vois j'avais encore raison.

-Admettons _, grogna-t-elle._ Remarque cette proposition pourrait être amusante, _déclara Régina avec un sourire séducteur se rapprochant des lèvres de sa compagne._

-Après-demain je serais seule l'après-midi...

-N'as-tu pas des rapports à rendre ? _demanda Régina en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de son shérif_.

-Oh vraiment Madame le Maire ? Je n'ai pas droit à un traitement de faveur ?

-Aucun, _affirma la voix grave de la brune._

Elle encercla le cou d'Emma de ses bras et prit possession de ses lèvres tout en basculant en arrière sur le canapé, se retrouvant allongé sur la blonde. Celle-ci étouffa un rire et en profita pour caresser le dos de sa compagne avec tendresse.

-Je… devrais peut-être y aller...

-J'ai envie que tu restes.

-Mais Henry, enfin... on va lui dire mais je ne crois pas être en mesure de… de simplement dormir à tes côtés...

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu es incapable de me résister ?

La blonde se mit à rougir comme une pivoine, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du mettre à nu ses faiblesses. Cependant, Régina était une vraie faiblesse, son corps, sa voix, son touché, son parfum, toutes ces choses qui créent en elle un désir indéfinissable, étaient des faiblesses.

-Peut-être un peu, _avoua-t-elle à voix basse._

Régina se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Reste je ne veux pas dormir dans un lit vide et froid comme la nuit dernière. Pas ce soir. Et puis tu te trompes, tu n'as fait que me résister depuis le premier jour, depuis notre première rencontre.

-C'est vrai, _acquiesça Emma avec un petit sourire qui gonfla le cœur de sa reine_.

Emma attrapa la main tendue et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir, alors y entrer était encore plus surréaliste. Son cœur battait à vive allure et ce n'était pas le seul car celui de Régina était tout aussi vivace. Cette dernière laissa entrer Emma et se plaqua contre la porte après l'avoir refermée sans bruit. Alors qu'elle observait la blonde en train de laisser vagabonder son regard un peu partout, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire empli de tendresse et d'une joie dissimulée. Un sourire devenant peu à peu aguicheur à force de scruter ce physique plaisant à ses yeux. Un sourire qui montrait tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme.

Emma, prés du grand lit sentait ses joues s'échauffer. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, après tout il y avait eu l'hôtel, l'auberge, son appartement mais là c'était différent. C'était les affaires de Régina, c'était son lit, son intimité et ce soir elle partagerait bien plus. Tout ce qu'il se passerait ensuite rendrait leur relation encore bien plus réelle. La blonde se retourna et fit face à sa compagne dont le regard était dans un premier temps doux et profond pour remarquer par la suite qu'il commençait à changer, elle était alors semblable à une prédatrice prête à bondir sur sa proie. Si Régina ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments, si elle-même avait des doutes sur ce qu'il y avait entre elles, alors elle aurait pu se dire qu'elle n'était qu'un insecte pris dans la toile d'une veuve noire. Si délicate et délicieuse, si envoutante et dangereuse à la fois.

Régina se rapprocha sensuellement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la blonde qui était incapable de faire un geste, de dire un seul mot de plus en cet instant, son cœur à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine. Déconnectée de la réalité et bien loin dans des pensées, toutes sauf chastes.

-Nous n'avons pas fini notre entrevue de ce midi, _remarqua la Maire d'une voix sensuellement basse et grave._

Emma remonta ses mains, les glissa entre les mèches brunes et se rapprocha du visage halé, assombrie par le peu de luminosité qui envahissait la pièce.

-Nous ne sommes pas seule, _souffla-t-elle les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Régina._

-Il suffit d'être discrète.

Régina allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amante mais avec une certaine fierté Emma l'arrêta d'un doigt impérieux. Au vu de l'expression qu'elle aperçut sur le visage face à elle, Emma ne tarda pas à l'enlever pour ensuite caresser la joue de la brune, dont les mains s'aventuraient déjà sous les vêtements de la blonde effleurant son dos de ses ongles.

-Tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister, mais je crois que c'est tout l'inverse, _avoua Régina légèrement frustrée mais tout de même amusée par la situation._

-Pourtant je vais céder, _lâcha Emma avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

OOooOO

Le lendemain matin Emma se réveilla avec une délicieuse odeur de pancake. Elle s'étira et passa sa main sur la place vide à ses côtés.

Elle se redressa et analysa la pièce avant de sourire d'un air béat. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle réalisa qu'elle devait être ridicule mais profita de l'absence de la brune pour se rouler en boule dans la couette et soupirer de contentement. Elle avait l'impression de réagir comme une adolescente amoureuse qui venait de passer l'une de ses plus belles nuits. Il faut dire qu'entre les baisers brulant, les caresses envoutantes et les regards ardant de la Maire elle n'avait plus su où donné de la tête. Elles avaient même étouffé des rires quand l'une d'elles oubliaient cette contrainte qui leur avait imposée une certaine discrétion. Elle écarta la couette d'un geste vif et s'empressa de cacher sa nudité avec ses sous-vêtements, son jean et son débardeur. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et passa seulement la tête pour s'apercevoir que la chambre d'Henry était entrouverte. Des rires au rez-de-chaussée attirèrent son attention, de ce fait elle se dirigea tout sourire vers la cuisine.

-…elle a vraiment fait ça ?

-Ta mère a de nombreux talents cachés.

Emma se stoppa net dans l'entrée de la cuisine et se mit à rougir comme une tomate. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas osé ? Henry se tourna vers elle et la regarda amusé.

-Bah M'an respires, tu vas nous faire une syncope là, _ricana-t-il._

-Je… je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez là !

Regina échangea un regard complice avec son fils et tout deux se mirent à rire devant la mine outrée d'Emma.

-Emma, je lui parlais simplement de notre sortie à New York, quand tu m'as emmené sur le toit du restaurant.

-Oh… donc tu es au courant…

-M'an déjà hier soir vous étiez sacrément proche et en plus tu dors ici… heu je doute que tu aurais fait ça il y a deux ans puis maman n'est pas fan des pyjamas partie, _gloussa le jeune garçon_.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Cela pourrait peut-être me plaire.

-Genre avec Ruby, Belle, MM et M'an ? Tiens et pourquoi pas Lily et Zéléna aussi, _se moqua Henry recevant un coup de coude de sa mère biologique, tout aussi amusée par sa remarque._

-Oui bon j'aurai peut-être envie d'en tuer deux ou trois dans le groupe…

-Je crois savoir lesquelles, _sourit la blonde._

-Ça finirait en bataille de polochon, boule de feu et arrachage de vêtement, _s'excita Henry en mimant certains gestes._

-Heu non mais tu as bien trop d'imagination là, arrête ton cirque, _coupa sa mère biologique._

-En effet ce n'est pas demain la veille que je ferais ce genre de soirée, _avoua la brune, amusée_.

-Dommage, _répondit le garçon la bouche pleine._

-Et… donc Henry ça ne te gêne pas… enfin ça ne te fait pas bizarre… enfin…

-M'an calme toi ! _ricana Henry_. Comme j'ai dit à maman tout ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez heureuse et je préfère que vous vous embrassiez plutôt que de vous voir vous étranglez.

Emma se mit à rougir de plus belle et soupira en voyant que la Maire était bien plus à l'aise avec ce genre de révélation.

-Les autres n'auront pas cette même compréhension…

-T'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler et puis va bien falloir qu'ils s'y fassent.

Régina, le dos contre le plan de travail, se mit à sourire et observa la blonde qui se rapprochait d'elle, un air enjouée plaqué sur le visage.

-Oui fin'… par contre vous faites pas des trucs chelou devant moi hein ! Bon aller je vous laisse, _finit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'enfuir du manoir avec son sac sur le dos._

-C'est bien ton fils, toujours en train de s'enfuir, _nargua la Maire._

-Très drôle ! En tout cas tu l'as bien élevé… il a aussi un peu de toi, mine de rien…

Régina haussa un sourcil et scruta sa compagne qui s'était assise à table pour manger ses pancakes, enfin manger… la brune aurait plutôt dit "engloutir".

-Dommage qu'il ait certaine de tes manières, _provoqua Régina_ _avec un demi-sourire_

Emma lui fit un regard plein de reproche, les sourcils froncés ce qui entraîna un rire étouffé venant de la Maire.

-J'aimerais que tous mes matins ressemblent à celui-ci, _termina la brune avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de sortir de la cuisine pour finir de se préparer._

Emma ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée qu'elle le désirait aussi.

Elle finit rapidement son petit déjeuner et se pressa pour rejoindre sa compagne qui avait à peine eu le temps de rentrer dans la salle de bain, s'invitant par la même occasion sous la douche.

-Tu sais… qu'on… a du travail, _tenta la brune entrecoupée par sa respiration et les mains d'Emma parcourant déjà son corps._

-Justement autant profiter de l'instant, _rétorqua malicieusement la blonde sous le jet d'eau chaude_.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le cou de Régina et s'écarta pour observer l'eau qui s'écoulait sur ses mèches sombres, glissant sur ses formes avant de fondre sur ses lèvres en un baiser ardant.

OOooOO

-Alors Emma tu ne m'as pas raconté ton Road-Trip avec Régina, _fit Ruby avec un clin d'œil alors qu'elle venait de lui apporter son chocolat habituel._

-C'était cool.

-Cool ? Non mais ça c'est ce que dirait Henry, _se moqua la serveuse._ Emma pas à moi hein !

-Non bah y a eu de l'action, des larmes, des cris, des rires, de la détente, du… bref un vrai James Bond façon nana, _plaisanta la blonde avec un sourire quelque peu rêveur, se retenant de ne pas piquer un phare en repensant aux instants intimes partagé avec sa partenaire._

-Je ne sais pas qui est ce James machin chose mais toi tu ne me dis pas tout, _soupçonna la louve un sourcil en l'air._ Vous vous êtes rapprochées c'est évident. Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, et en plus tu portes sur toi le parfum des produits de Régina…

-J'ai simplement le même gel douche… non mais tu fais quoi là ?!

La louve s'était rapprochée de son amie, donnant l'impression qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Au lieu de cela la blonde l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration par le nez. La serveuse ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant l'odeur masquée par les produits de beauté.

-Je comprends mieux ce sourire que tu as sur le visage, _s'exclama-t-elle sur le ton de la taquinerie_ , ce n'est pas l'odeur de Killian que je sens mais celle de…

La serveuse faillit s'étouffer lorsque son amie la coupa dans son élan avec sa main.

-Ecoutes… personne n'est au courant à part Henry et Lily alors j'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi, d'accord ?

Ruby roula des yeux et opina de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'Emma enlève sa main. Par chance, à part Granny qui levait un sourcil interrogateur à l'autre bout du bar, personne n'avait remarqué leur échange.

\- Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ! Toi et… oui bon bon je dirais rien de toute façon je n'ai pas envie que Régina me transforme en crapaud…

-Merci, _souffla-t-elle_ , _songeuse au sujet des derniers mots de son amie_.

-Vous allez faire quoi pour Gold et la page ?

-Je vais voir Belle au magasin de Gold cette après-midi, pour la page je ne sais pas encore. Puis j'ai encore ces foutus dossiers à trier ce matin.

-Moi qui pensais qu'on pouvait avoir des avantages à coucher avec…

-Ruby !

-Oups, _ricana-t-elle._ Non mais désolée c'est tellement énorme comme truc que je m'y fais pas.

-Je crois que tu ne seras pas la seule… bon aller à toute Rub'

-A toute Em'.

La serveuse reprit son travail alors que la Shérif sortait du Granny's. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Robin et Roland accompagné de Zéléna dont la mine lasse montrait l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait pour cette sortie "Familiale".

Emma passa sa main dans les cheveux de Roland, salua vaguement Robin et Zéléna puis disparut rapidement pour se rendre au commissariat où son père l'attendait.

-Bonjour P'pa !

-Bonjour Emma, bah alors tu n'es pas rentré hier soir ?

-Oui je... je finissais quelque rapport...

-Oh ça me regarde pas tu sais, après tout tu es grande donc si tu étais avec Killian...

-Non je suis passée voir Ruby.

-Ah…

David l'observa prendre place à son bureau et se rapprocha d'elle, semblant vouloir lui poser une question.

-Oui ?

-En fait, je me demandais… mais ça va avec Régina ?

Emma avait l'impression que le plafond lui était tombé sur le crâne. C'était simplement pour savoir si elles s'entendaient bien, c'est tout, rien de plus se persuada-t-elle dans sa tête.

-Oui, le Road-Trip nous a rapprochées. Donc oui ça va...

-En fait je trouve bizarre qu'elle rembarre Robin, et puis elle n'a pas l'air si triste… enfin à son départ elle était prête à tout pour le retrouver et...

-Pour avoir sa fin heureuse par pour le retrouver. Il y a une nuance, _argua Emma se mettant une claque mentale pour être aussi directe._

-Ah bon, dans ce cas, si elle a réussi c'est l'essentiel, elle le mérite après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… mais je me demande bien qui c'est, cela m'intrigue... Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Hum… non _, rétorqua la blonde en se raclant la gorge_. P'pa tu sais nous ne sommes pas encore au stade où on se confit ce genre de chose, _minauda Emma, un intérêt soudain pour ses dossiers._

-Oui c'est vrai… Et toi alors avec Killian ?

-Pourquoi cette ville est peuplée par une bande de fouine ? _marmonna la Shérif, exaspérée_.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Non rien, en ce moment c'est compliqué avec Killian et puis j'ai d'autre chose à penser. On devrait s'y mettre, il faut aussi qu'on retrouve cette fichue page avant que quelqu'un ne libère l'auteur.

-Pas faux, _termina David, avant de s'en retourner à son bureau, tout de même intrigué par le comportement de sa fille._

Emma souffla enfin et commença à trier ses dossiers. Elles avaient beau être discrètes, elle avait l'impression d'être le petit Poucet laissant des indices un peu partout pour alimenter la curiosité de ses proches sans vraiment le vouloir.

OOooOO

-Donc tu dis qu'il n'a fait que se déplacer de son chalet à son magasin, et rien de plus ? _demanda la Maire, intriguée._

-C'est exact, _confirma Maléfique debout face au bureau de Régina._

-Il n'a parlé à personne en particulier ?

-Avec Belle, je dirais que c'était pour essayer de la raisonner. Il devait se douter que je le surveillais, il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'échanger avec d'autre personne. Quoiqu'il a croisé ce pirate un soir au port, mais ça à fini en dispute.

-En dispute ? Sur quel sujet ?

-Je dirais sur ta chère et tendre.

-Rumple ne lui aurait tout même pas parlé de... mon choix ?

-Alors ça je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas une assez bonne ouï pour pouvoir saisir les détails.

-Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais aucune faiblesse, j'en découvre de plus en plus.

-Ne t'en sers pas ma belle, _conseilla la sorcière d'une voix grave._

-Cela restera quand même dans un coin de ma tête, _précisa la brune en montrant sa tempe._ Mais mon pressentiment n'en reste pas moins présent. Rumple est peut-être dans le coma mais je sens que ce pirate de malheur n'est pas blanc comme neige surtout qu'il avait la page en charge.

-Il y a une autre chose à savoir. Cruella a disparu bien avant ton enfermement.

-Elle n'est pas simplement partie ?

-C'est ce que m'avait dit Rumple mais je ne pense pas que Cruella partirait sans avoir eut la possibilité d'avoir elle aussi sa fin heureuse. Ursula s'est rangée mais Cruella n'a aucune raison de le faire pour l'instant.

-Donc tu penses qu'elle serait mêlée à tout ça ?

-C'est une éventualité.

-Je demanderais à Emma d'en savoir plus auprès d'August...

-Et de ce pirate.

-Oui...

Maléfique observa son amie qui semblait réfléchir sur toutes ces informations qu'on lui servait en vrac. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas et se pencha légèrement prenant appuie sur son bureau.

-J'ai toujours pensé que Rumple jouait avec nos vies, avec nous comme sur un échiquier. De simples pièces, des pions qu'il place pour avoir ce qu'il désir. Tu étais sa pièce maîtresse, sa Reine car il n'avait que faire du Roi qui ne bouge pas de sa place avant d'être mis en péril, il en devient un simple observateur. La Reine est la plus puissante, elle évolue rapidement dans son environnement et écrase facilement les autres si elle le désire. Tu es toujours cette Reine dans un sens car avec toi il voulait prendre l'autre pièce maîtresse du jeu...

-Emma, _souffla-t-elle._

-Oui, tu connais l'esprit tordu de ce fou guidé par les ténèbres, par ses plus sombres désirs, égoïste. Il a toujours été seul et serait capable de pactiser avec ses pires ennemies pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite. Attaquer une Reine avec une autre est un coup trop direct et simpliste pour lui alors il prend son temps, il utilise les autres pièces qui évolues autour de vous qu'elles soient du côté de ton présumé adversaire ou du tien. Alors pense à ce cavalier qui entourait la Reine adverse, que serait-il capable de faire pour t'empêcher de l'atteindre ? Pense à ton propre cavalier et aux fous qui gravitent autour de vous. Il y a encore bon nombre de pièce dans cette ville qui n'ont pas été mise en échec, _expliqua-t-elle d'une voix posé et grave_.

Régina resta silencieuse et scruta la sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.

Cruella, Hook et Zéléna faisaient partis de ces pièces, même Robin pourrait se laisser aller à l'appât du gain.

Régina se disait que même si Zéléna était loin elle aurait pu échanger avec Rumple, elle l'avait déjà fait. Mais dans tous les cas, il y avait forcément une personne qui avait pris la page et ce ne pouvais être que Cruella ou Killian. Tous deux pourraient être des pions mais alors, qu'avait fait Rumple avant de se retrouver dans le coma ? Et qui l'y avait mis surtout ?

OOooOO

La journée se passa relativement bien, pas de folle furieuse, pas de visite impromptue, pas de dragons destructeurs. Juste la visite du Sherif dans le magasin de Gold afin d'en savoir plus sur son état.

-Ah Emma je suis contente de te voir ! Oh Regina tu es là aussi…

-Oui, nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, _fit la Maire d'une voix monotone, toujours dans ses réflexions._

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop. Je l'ai trouvé étendu par terre, inconscient. Il avait une main sur son cœur et respirait faiblement.

-Puis-je ? _demanda Régina en le pointant du doigt._

La brunette acquiesça laissant Régina se rapprocher du corps du sorcier, étendu sur son lit dans l'arrière boutique. Elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'homme et en sortit un cœur aussi sombre et noir que du charbon.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? _interrogea Emma._

-La noirceur du ténébreux et en train de l'envahir. Je comprends pourquoi il voulait l'auteur. Il ne reste plus que très peu de lumière en lui, il voulait redevenir comme avant et chasser les Ténébres.

-Il va mourir.

L'affirmation surprit Emma, elle observa Belle qui l'avait dite d'une voix plutôt terne, émotive mais lasse.

Régina replaça le cœur et aperçut une rose planer sous une large coupe en verre. Belle suivit son regard et se rapprocha de la rose qui avait déjà perdu trois pétales.

-Oh, je n'en ai parlé qu'à Ruby mais cette rose m'a été donné par Maléfique. Quand la dernière de ses pétales tombera alors Rumple disparaîtra.

-Mais le pouvoir du Ténébreux ne le sauvera pas ? _demanda la blonde, intriguée._

-Eh bien je connais peu de chose sur ce pouvoir, je sais seulement que celui qui tut le ténébreux, le devient car ce pouvoir à besoin d'un corps, _répondit Régina, soucieuse._

-Alors je présume que si Gold meurt ce pouvoir va essayer de trouver un autre corps, _résuma Emma._

-Tu présumes bien même si je n'en suis pas sûre, je vais faire quelques recherches sur le sujet. Il faut retrouver la page de l'auteur. Je pense que lui ou même l'apprentie, si on le retrouve, pourront nous aider, _ajouta la Maire._

-Comment savoir où se trouve l'apprenti ? _demanda la Shérif._

-Déjà nous devrions demander à August et Hook ce qui s'est passé avec la page, je ne veux pas faire de conclusion hâtive mais...

-... tu penses que c'est Killian, _termina Emma les yeux ancrés dans ceux de la Maire, les sourcils froncés._

-Il pourrait en être capable en effet, _argua Régina._

-On n'en sait rien et il n'est plus le même homme.

-Eh bien... _commença la bibliothécaire, suivant l'échange d'un regard perplexe._

-Emma je sais mais il n'empêche qu'il pourrait vouloir te récupérer.

-Je pense que... _continua la brunette, comprenant de plus en plus le problème entre les deux femmes._

-Oui peut-être mais je ne le vois pas voler la page, libérer l'auteur et rassembler ce qu'il faut pour changer l'histoire à son avantage.

-Je… _tenta une nouvelle fois la bibliothécaire._

-Tu es aveuglé par cet optimisme que tu tiens de ta mère Emma, _s'énerva la brune._

-Et toi tu continues à être jalouse alors que tout est fini entre lui et moi.

-Cela n'a rien à…

-Bon vous allez m'écouter à la fin ! _s'écria Belle faisant sursauter les deux femmes_. Merci ! Alors d'un si vous voulez rester discrète sur votre... relation va vraiment falloir arrêter ce genre de dispute... surtout en public. Et de deux, Killian est venue il y un petit moment déjà, il voulait retrouver sa main. En le faisant il a retrouvé son mauvais côté et j'ai su par la suite en fouinant que Rumple s'était servi de cette demande pour lui proposer un marché, comme d'hab' vous me direz _, remarqua la brunette d'une voix lasse_. Je vous dis ça car sachant votre relation Rumple à pu se servir de Killian une nouvelle fois même s'il a choisi de reperdre sa main.

-Tu en sais plus sur ce qu'avait demandé Gold à Killian ? _demanda la blonde, intriguée._

-Non pas vraiment je sais juste que cela concernait l'apprenti.

-Au moins on sait que cet apprenti n'est pas une légende urbaine, _argua la Maire en soupirant._

-Oui et que Killian en sait plus qu'il ne le dit. Merci Belle et tiens nous au courant si tu en apprends plus.

-Pas de soucis.

Belle observa la rose et laissa les deux femmes sortir, elle lança un regard en coin à l'homme étendu dans la pièce et soupira.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait ? _murmura-t-elle avant d'aller dans la boutique et de chercher un peu partout si elle ne trouvait pas quelques choses d'intéressant._

Elle tomba sur la dague du Ténébreux dans l'un des placards et suivit de ses doigts le nom en relief quand la clochette du magasin retentit. Belle referma prestement le placard et observa la nouvelle venue, un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

-Tout va bien ?

-Hum... maintenant tout va bien, _souffla-t-elle avant d'enserrer le cou de la louve entre ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure._

Ruby passa ses bras dans le dos de la brunette et l'enserra à son tour avec tendresse.

OOooOO

La soirée d'Emma avait été plutôt calme regrettant même de l'avoir passée avec ses parents. Mais c'était une décision provisoire pour éviter de donner des explications par la suite, puisqu'ils sentaient bien que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le pirate était tendue. Elle n'avait pas voulu donner de détail même si cela viendrait un jour ou l'autre, malgré tout sa mère n'avait pas tardé à lui poser des questions sur Killian que la blonde avait éludées en jouant à la PlayStation avec Henry.

Elle avait notamment échangé sur son portable avec Régina, qui elle-même était seule chez elle, profitant de se calme pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'auteur, les pouvoirs du Ténébreux, et autres recherches concernant les récents événements. Emma se retenait de courir la rejoindre, préférant de loin passer la soirée avec elle.

Le lendemain la Shérif avait reprit son poste avec un enthousiasme à faire peur, au point que Ruby lui avait offert son petit déjeuné dans l'idée de l'encourager. Elle était passée rapidement voir August qui était encore bien fatigué mais avait tout de même plus de dynamisme qu'avant leur départ. Il lui avait avoué que Killian était souvent venu le voir mais qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé vraiment différent des autres jours, et pour ce qui était de la page il ne savait pas du tout comment elle avait pu se volatiliser.

Mais même si le subterfuge avec la fausse page n'avait pas fonctionné, elle se souvenait d'avoir caché la vraie auprès d'August et au vu de son état une personne proche aurait facilement plus la subtiliser. Elle avait de plus en plus de doute au sujet de Killian mais attendait le bon moment pour lui poser des questions, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Avec leur récente rupture, elle avait décidé de ne pas en rajouter en l'accusant bien trop rapidement. Elle l'avait observé de loin entrer dans le Granny's se disant qu'il n'avait pas un comportement anormale. A part peut-être ces récentes sorties au Rabbit Hole, d'après les dires de Ruby.

Elle était donc revenue dans son bureau.

Des rapports et encore des rapports à rédiger et à rendre au plus vite. Emma laissa lourdement retomber sa tête sur le tas de papier qu'elle avait feuilletés et lus en diagonale. Il n'y avait pas que les cinq jours d'absence, oh non il y avait tous les jours où elle avait couru après telle ou telle malédiction, il y avait encore les différentes plaintes des habitants qui avait du mal à se faire à leur nouvelle vie, il y avait eu le retour des méchants et maintenant la recherche de la page en prime. Elle croulait sous la paperasse dans l'intention de faire comme dans n'importe quelle ville parce que Regina en avait besoin. Mais comment faisait-elle ? En tant que Maire, où trouvait-elle le temps, l'argent et même la motivation pour gérer cette ville ? Heureusement que les habitants continuaient de travailler sans se soucier des événements récent et du fait que la ville était toujours inexistante aux yeux des autres. Encore une chose qu'elle devrait régler un jour ou l'autre, bien qu'avec la Magie c'était peine perdue. Ils seraient rapidement pris pour une bande de phénomènes de foire.

Elle avait demandé à sa compagne pourquoi elle tenait tant à avoir ses dossiers. Se disant que du fait de sa nouvelle place elle échapperait à toute cette paperasse mais non, Madame le Maire voulait garder les derniers événements secrets et donc que tout ce passe normalement.

\- Comme si les choses pouvaient l'être dans cette ville, _bougonna la Shérif._

Elle entendit alors le claquement de talons sur le carrelage du commissariat, se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas lent. Un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres et elle releva prestement la tête, se redressa et se recoiffa pour accueillir convenablement sa compagne avant de recevoir une remarque cinglante. Au moins elle apprécierait ce petit aparté qu'elle lui avait proposé lors de leur dernière soirée. Emballée à l'idée de pouvoir jouer avec ses menottes faute de les utiliser contre des criminels. De plus cela lui ferait une excuse pour son retard.

Son sourire disparut lentement et son regard se perdit, incrédule, dans l'océan de bleu qui la fixait. Un sourire enjouée se rajouta à l'air rieur de ces yeux qui l'épiaient sans aucune pudeur, apparemment ravie d'avoir crée une telle surprise sur le visage de la Shérif.

Zelena se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un panier en osier, rempli de ce qui ressemblait à une montagne de muffins. Moulée dans une robe noire lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux sous un long manteau vert kaki ouvert de telle sorte qu'on apercevait ses formes. Emma ne put effacer la vision de Regina qui s'imposa à elle, quand cette dernière s'était présentée quelques années auparavant avec le même genre de panier, mais rempli de pomme rouge. Alors soit Zelena lui faisait le même sketch et donc une sorte de jeu de séduction comme lui avait fait Régina – qui était plutôt suspect avec son histoire de fruit défendu – soit elle était dans une autre dimension, se demanda-t-elle la bouche bée.

-Eh bien je vous pensais plus gracieuse et loquace miss Swan, _nargua la rousse en s'avançant d'un pas pour entrée dans le bureau._

-Que faites vous là ? Vous êtes seule ? Où est Robin ?

-Oh sûrement en train de se remettre de sa soirée ou peut-être de me chercher dans toute la ville, _répondit-elle nonchalamment_. Hum et bien oui… nous sommes seule, à moins que je sois aveugle.

-Et Roland ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est au Granny's avec votre amie Lily, son père ne devrait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

-Vous savez que…

-Je voulais vous remercier, _coupa la rousse, prestement_.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, elle trifouilla son stylo et ses papiers, ne sachant quoi faire de ses mains. Zelena qui la remercie ? Oui elle était dans une autre dimension.

-Me remercier pour... ?

-De m'avoir permit de sortir de cet hôpital et de retourner chez moi, bien que je sois sous surveillance.

-Vous auriez pu m'appeler vous savez, cela vous aurait évité un quelconque malentendu.

-J'aurais pu mais je voulais vous voir Emma.

La dénommée resta muette, son ton était tout sauf normale. Il était sensuel et soufflé telle une confidence entre les lèvres de la sorcière de l'ouest. Emma en eut la chair de poule. Sa pression augmenta quand la femme qui lui faisait face prit un muffin et se rapprocha de son bureau. Zéléna se pencha et se retrouva plus proche du visage de la Shérif, dévoilant un décolleté plongeant et un regard aguicheur qui mit mal à l'aise son interlocutrice.

-Je vous ai fait des muffins, vous êtes plutôt gourmande il paraît, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix grave et pleine de sous-entendues._

Emma déglutit et se leva d'un coup.

-Je vous remercie pour cette attention mais vous devriez…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une chevelure brune fit son apparition derrière Zelena, deux orbes noirs profondes se posèrent sur elles en un regard à faire frémir n'importe quel individu. La rousse allait se retourner le sourire aux lèvres comprenant qui se trouvait dans son dos lorsqu'elle fut projetée contre le placard d'archive sur le côté du bureau. Une pression telle sur sa gorge qu'elle avait l'impression d'être étouffé par une main invisible.

-Regina ! Arrête, elle est simplement venue pour me remercier !

La Maire observa sa sœur dont les deux mains s'étaient placées autour de son cou essayant de retrouver l'air qui lui manquait. Elle toisa rapidement et d'un air incertain le panier renversé en partie par terre avant de replonger dans les yeux bleus de Zéléna qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre consistance.

-Tu n'as rien à faire là ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te balader seule ! _s'écria la brune d'une voix rauque alors que la peur de perdre une nouvelle fois son bonheur lui provoqua une colère grandissante._

Sa main se leva, ses doigts se resserrèrent en même temps que la gorge de la rousse. La sensation d'étouffement se fit plus importante alors qu'un gémissement à peine audible sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

-Em… bordel ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe là ? _demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète observant la scène d'un air effarée._

Son arrivée inopinée avait été à peine remarquée par les autres.

-Regina stop !

Emma se risqua à prendre les devant et attrapa le bras de sa compagne, elle l'abaissa et l'obligea à se reculer. Zéléna retomba à genoux et reprit sa respiration à l'aide de grande bouffé d'air. Une main tremblante sur son cou.

-Lily emmène là et attendez nous dans l'entrée, _ordonna la blonde._

La jeune femme agrippa le bras de la rousse et l'obligea à se relever pour l'entraîner avec elle dans l'entrée. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit alors les voix fortes de ses amies.

-Tu te laisses complètement aveuglé par cette certitude que tout le monde peut changer !

-Parce qu'il y a des preuves, toi, Maléfique, Lily… Zéléna changera elle aussi !

-Avant ou après t'avoir mise dans son lit ?

-Non mais là tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Régina ! Elle était simplement venue me remercier…

-En agissant comme une aguicheuse ? Emma elle est capable de tout et tu es complètement aveugle, c'est comme pour Killian !

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, je préfère être sûre avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, c'est tout !

Lily observa Zéléna dont le sourire s'élargissait à vu d'œil. Elle ne prit pas de gant et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle de force dans ce qui semblait être la salle d'interrogatoire non sans que la rousse rechigne quelque peu. La fille de Maléfique plaqua la sorcière contre le premier mur qu'elle trouva et plongea ses yeux sombres dans l'océan de turquoise.

-Je peux savoir ce que…

-A quoi vous jouez au juste ? _coupa Lily d'un ton sec_.

-Mais je ne joue pas ma chère, _minauda la rousse avec un sourire_. Je voulais juste remer…

-Arrêtes ton char ! Ça marche pas avec moi ton petit jeu. Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu sois seule avec Roland tout d'un coup, c'est pour ça que je l'ai confié à ma mère et que je t'ai suivis. J'ai beau détester Robin au point de vouloir le clouer à un arbre, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as fait de lui et ce que tu fichais ici !

-Oh mais je ne te dois rien.

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je m'énerve, _menaça Lily dont les yeux se mirent à jaunir, plus perçant qu'auparavant_.

-J'aurais préféré le jeter de la falaise mais comme il n'en valait pas la peine, je l'ai simplement laissé à la même place qu'hier soir, _soupira la rousse._

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Sur le canapé où je l'ai poussé alors qu'il était complètement ivre.

Zéléna avait toujours son air renfrogné mais détourna une fraction de seconde les yeux avant de se replonger dans ceux de Lily, un regard plus tranchant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pourquoi je t'en parlerais ? _cracha la rousse_.

-Parce que je suis la seule à vouloir te parler et à croire qu'il y a une autre femme qui se cache derrière ce masque.

Lily ne manqua pas de voir la surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

-Il était saoule et bien trop tactile à mon égard, déblatérant qu'il ferait mieux de profiter de cette situation, alors je me suis énervée. Il s'est mit à rire comme un dégénéré en me disant que bientôt je retournerais chez les fous et a renchéri au sujet d'une nouvelle qu'il avait apprise.

-Mais quel blaireau ce mec ! _s'indigna Lily._ Quelle nouvelle ?

-Je sais qui est cette autre personne que voit Régina, _répondit Zéléna d'un air victorieux, un sourire malsain sur son visage._

-Donc tu es venue ici pour avoir une confirmation.

-Et bien tu comprends vite, _nargua la rousse le sourire aux lèvres_.

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?

-Pourquoi ? Alors que c'est exaltant de pouvoir lui prendre ce qu'elle a, _gloussa-t-elle._

-Tu ne lui prendras pas Emma, _rugit violemment Lily ses yeux reprenant une dangereuse lueur jaune._

-Cela reste à voir.

-C'est tout vu, _répliqua la jeune femme_. Si tu es trop stupide et aveugle pour saisir cette dernière chance cela ne me pose aucun problème. Contrairement à Emma je n'hésiterais pas à te blesser pour te faire comprendre les choses, et si besoin je t'empêcherais par tous les moyens de leur faire du mal même si cela me coûte la vie.

-Tu crois me faire peur avec tes menaces ? Attends que je récupère mes pouvoirs bébé dragon, _cracha la rousse furieuse_.

-Je suis peut-être un bébé dragon mais je n'en reste pas moins la fille de Maléfique, _murmura Lily d'une voix dangereusement basse_. Après tout le mal qu'Emma a enduré par ma faute et malgré les désaccords que ma mère et Régina ont connu par le passé, elles n'ont pas hésité à venir me chercher, à me tendre la main et me rendre ma famille. Je ne te le répéterais pas, tiens-toi tranquille ou tu le regretteras.

Zelena soutint le regard froid de Lily, ne voulant pas lui montrer la peur et les doutes que les mots de la jeune femme venait de faire naître dans son esprit.

-Même si je dois risquer ma vie, j'aurais moi aussi droit à ma fin heureuse, _lança la sorcière comme dernière provocation_.

-Au détriment du bonheur de ta sœur ? Qu'est ce que cela t'apporte ? C'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied ? N'as-tu donc pas d'autre désir que celui de t'en prendre à elle pour avoir ta fin heureuse ?

-Moi aussi j'ai le droit de vouloir être aimé, mais il n'y en a toujours que pour elle, SA malédiction, SA rédemption, SA fin heureuse, SON fils, SA sauveuse. Et moi j'ai quoi à part la vengeance ?

-C'est fou le nombre de points communs que tu peux avoir avec Régina, _soupira Lily en entendant les paroles de la rousse, des mots qu'elle-même aurait pu dire autrefois_.

Zelena perdit son sourire et essaya de s'échapper de son emprise mais la force de Lily la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

-Lâches-moi maintenant ! _s'écria_ _rageusement la rousse._

 _-_ Je veux être sûr que tu feras le bon choix.

-Et pourquoi cela t'importe ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'intrigues.

-Tu défends Emma certes, mais je me demande bien pourquoi je t'intrigue à ce point. Personne ne s'intéresse à moi, on me voit toujours comme un fardeau, comme un cas désespéré, on me craint, on me hait mais personne n'essaye de me comprendre. Alors pourquoi toi tu t'intéresses autant à moi ? _s'enerva-t-elle._

Lily la relâcha enfin et la toisa d'un regard plus tendre qui surprit la rousse au point que son envie de fuir ou de mettre une claque à cette irritante jeune femme s'effaça de son esprit.

-Je peux te comprendre. Tu es complètement barge mais sur certains points nous ne sommes pas si différentes. J'avais beau avoir une famille aimante, cela ne me suffisait pas, je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place et quand j'essayais enfin de faire des efforts le destin me plongeait dans cette part d'ombre qui me définissait. On me voyait seulement comme une menteuse, une rebelle et quand j'ai rencontré Emma j'ai vu en elle ce qu'il me manquait. Et pourtant j'ai tout fait foiré. Au fond je voulais ce qu'elle avait. Cette faculté de se satisfaire, de se relever et pourtant cela a été compliqué pour elle. Mais à force de voir qu'elle s'en sortait j'en devenais jalouse, égoïste et je voulais qu'elle me suive dans mes ténèbres. Et si tu regardes bien ton cas Régina n'avait pas une vie aisée, votre mère la manipulait pour son profit, et ce n'était pas la seule. Tu t'en es peut-être mieux sortie qu'elle…

-J'ai été abandonné, mon père adoptif avait peur de moi et me tenait responsable de son malheur alors que je prenais soin de cet ivrogne sans rechigner, je devais en oublier ma peine et faire bonne figure. Il ne me comprenait pas et ne me regardait même plus depuis la mort de ma mère adoptive. Après ça j'avais enfin trouvé un but et quelqu'un qui me comprenait mais c'est parce qu'elle était LA que j'ai tout perdu ! Alors non je ne pense pas m'en être mieux sortie, parce qu'elle… elle avait tout !

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait tout ! Sinon pourquoi elle aurait lancé une malédiction ?

-J'aurai pu lancer cette malédiction… grâce à ça elle a ce qu'elle désire, _bougonna la rousse._

-Parce qu'elle s'est battue pour avoir tout ça ! Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ton propre bonheur ? Tu es tellement obsédé par ta sœur et ton passé que tu en oublies ta vie ! Il n'y a plus de stupide malédiction, tu es seule parce que tu t'es toi-même isolée et tu ne fais rien pour changer les choses.

-J'aurai pu tout changer…

-Pour être à sa place ? Et tu crois que tu aurais été plus heureuse ? Au début peut-être mais tu te serais vite rendue compte que ça ne suffit pas. Et si elle a son bonheur aujourd'hui c'est grâce à cette confiance qu'elle a réussi à accorder aux autres, et réciproquement. Si tu veux tant avoir le même bonheur que ta sœur, fait déjà en sorte d'avoir TA vie, tes désirs et non ceux des autres.

-Je me fiche de son bonheur, je n'accepte pas d'être une laissée pour compte, c'est injuste…

-Oui c'est injuste mais même si tu as perdu une bataille tu peux gagner ta propre guerre en lui montrant ce qu'elle pense impossible : qu'elle peut te faire confiance.

-C'est complètement idiot, _argua-t-elle en roulant des yeux._

-Non ce n'est pas idiot. Moi aussi je ne voulais plus croire en tout ça mais je m'enfermais dans ma noirceur, ma haine. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Continuer à vivre en étant constamment jalouse de la vie d'une autre ? Alors que tu pourrais être autant remarqué en ayant ta propre vie.

Zéléna resta muette et observa Lily quelques instants, cette femme était irritante mais elle était aussi la seule à prendre la peine de la regarder de cette façon. Pas un regard apeuré, de pitié ou de haine. Mais avec une réelle lueur d'intérêt, une réelle détermination.

-Je pense que tu mérites d'avoir ta place dans ce monde toi aussi, comme les autres.

-Si tu le dis, _lâcha la rousse d'une voix dédaigneuse._

-Tu as vraiment un caractère de merde !

-Et toi tu es vulgaire !

-C'est pas moi qui porte des décolletés encore plus plongeant que ceux de la Maire alors ste'plait côté vulgarité tu peux parler, _se défendit la fille de Maléfique en la montrant du doigt._

Zelena soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et referma son manteau. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, légèrement amusé par la remarque de cette surprenante jeune femme.

-Bon je pense qu'on va changer la donne.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Lily incita la rousse à sortir du local. Elles tombèrent nez a nez avec une Régina encore furieuse.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez la dedans ?

-J'ai pris une décision, _lança Lily_. Comme Robin est vraisemblablement incapable de la gérer et bien c'est moi qui la surveille dorénavant.

-QUOI ? _s'interloqua le trio_.

Emma se rapprocha de son amie et l'attira un peu à l'écart.

-Non mais Lily… tu es sûre de toi là ?

-Écoutes Robin a su, je ne sais comment que tu étais avec Regina. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas a ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui. On peut l'enfermer mais ça ne changera pas sa façon d'être et c'est inhumain. Elle est peut-être un peu siphonnée mais je suis sûre que c'est un masque. Je peux la surveiller et je pense que je peux arriver à la changer.

-Lily elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs mais elle reste dangereuse, c'est une manipulatrice.

-Ouai je sais, bah si elle me fait chiée je la bouffe comme ça ce sera réglé, _ricana Lily_.

-Heu… dit moi il n'y a rien derrière tout ça au moins ?

-Non… après ça peut paraître bizarre mais j'ai envie de la connaître. Puis je pense simplement que vous avez déjà pas mal à gérer en ville...

-Bon d'accord mais tu me préviens au moindre truc, _intima la blonde en retournant auprès des deux autres._

-Miss Page je doute que ce soit la bonne solution.

-Régina, je saurai faire ce qu'il faut et puis je n'avais rien à faire de mes journées… Oh et je pense que vous pouvez renvoyer Robin dans sa forêt avec ses amis les écureuils, au moins il sera plus utile, _nargua la fille de Maléfique face à l'air interdit de la Maire._

-Et moi on ne me demande pas mon avis dans tout ça ? _interrogea la rousse, irritée_.

-Non va falloir qu'on se supporte ! Aller on y va Madame muffin !

-Madame mu… ne vous étonnez pas si vous la retrouvez enterrée dans mon jardin, _soupira la rousse avant de suivre Lily._

Les deux femmes disparurent laissant Régina et Emma perplexe.

-Soit Lily est aussi barge que ta sœur, soit elle a un faible pour elle…

-Cela revient au même non ? Il faut être un peu fou pour côtoyer Zéléna.

-Oh bah je sens que ça va être marrant à voir en faite, _ricana la blonde_. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne solution.

-Hum... maintenant que Lily a mit en échec ma sœur, cela fait un problème en moins.

-En échec?

-Je t'expliquerais.

-D'accord, en tout cas tu as sûrement raison, c'est un problème de réglé.

-Du moins, pour l'instant, _finit Régina, soucieuse._

OOooOO

Killian attendait patiemment sur le quai, le regard rivé vers le ciel étoilé quand des pas se rapprochèrent de lui.

-Tu as le culot de me faire venir ici après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?

-Je t'ai ouvert les yeux et tu ne me remercies pas ?

-Ouvert les yeux ? J'avais peut-être une chance de remonter dans l'estime de Régina, de ravoir sa confiance mais maintenant c'est Lily qui s'occupe de Zéléna et je n'ai plus aucun moyen de me rapprocher d'elle.

-Il y en a un.

Robin interdit haussa un sourcil et se radoucit.

-Lequel ?

-Puisque Régina a décidé de jeter son dévolue sur Emma et bien nous avons tout deux un point commun, nous voulons retrouver celles que nous aimons. Et j'ai une carte maîtresse à mes côtés qui nous permettra d'avoir ce que nous voulons.

-De quel carte maîtresse tu parles.

-Tu crois que je te fais assez confiance pour tout te dévoiler ? Tu pourrais très bien en parler à Régina...

-Hum… Qu'as-tu en tête au juste ?

-Je peux te rendre Régina, je peux les séparer et l'obliger à t'aimer.

-Tu es en train de parler de Magie là ?

-Oui.

-Ce ne sera pas réel, je ne veux pas lui faire ça... je veux quel soit heureuse et non l'obliger à vivre avec moi. Oui je voudrais qu'elle m'aime mais de son plein gré.

-Elles se trompent sur leur destin et la Magie va les ramener simplement dans le droit chemin.

Robin resta silencieux, les mains dans les poches semblant réfléchir en observant le regard déterminé du pirate.

-Écoutes tu peux me suivre et m'aider dans mon projet où tu peux rester à te morfondre.

Le silence se posa comme un voile sur eux, une nouvelle fois. Robin observa le sol, avant d'observer le pirate et soupira lascivement.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Killian.

Mais, dans l'obscurité de la nuit les deux hommes ne pouvaient voir l'individu qui les épiait de loin.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **J'attends votre avis avec impatience ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine amis lecteurs !**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le charme de la dompteuse

**Hello amis lectrices et lecteur (je ne t'oublie pas Gottevil ^^) :)**

 **Je suis en retard mais j'ai des excuses ! Entre mon boulot, ma formation et puis mon manque de confiance (raaa celui là j'aimerai bien qu'** **il parte en vacance !) Et bien j'ai un peu douté de la tournure que prend la partie final de ma fiction... je doute toujours mais je me lance, et je jette ce chapitre comme une bouteille à la mer en espérant que quelqu'un la chope ^^**

 **C'est encore un MEGA chapitre... mais je ne pouvais pas le couper :s**

 **D'ailleurs je ne cesserais de remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ou les nouveau venue comme toi** Rubis-Martin-Story **, j'essaye au mieux de répondre à vos question, et votre soutiens ainsi que vos super Reviews me vont droit au cœur ! Alors merci pour tout car vous ne savez pas à quel point cela fait du bien de vous lire et de voir qu'on nous lit.**

 **Bon j'arrête de causer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps: Mes excuses pour les fautes qui se glissent entre les lignes, je fais de mon mieux :$**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le charme de la dompteuse.**

* * *

 _"Ne sous-es_ _time jamais une étendue d'eau. Même les eaux calmes peuvent être dangereuses."_

* * *

Tandis que Killian et Robin complotaient ensemble de leur côté, Lily avait une sorcière de l'ouest déchaînée à surveiller bien que plusieurs tentatives ratées d'échapper à sa surveillance la journée avait fini par épuiser Zéléna au grand soulagement de la fille de Maléfique.

Dans un premier temps la rousse n'avait rien tenté, attendant sagement que Lily prépare son sac dans l'une des chambres du Granny's, le petit dragon se disait que la sorcière avait alors une qualité non négligeable : la patience. Mais cette patience fut de courte durée. Ayant peu d'affaire, Lily était allée dans un ou deux magasins pour refaire sa garde robe toujours avec Zéléna qui soupirait et râlait afin d'exaspérer la jeune femme, à sa plus grande surprise il en fallait plus pour Lily. Au fur et à mesure de la journée Zéléna avait élaboré des plans pour se soustraire à la surveillance de son garde fou. Un premier tour au toilette du Granny's où elle avait eu l'idée de prendre la porte de derrière mais coupa court à son évasion quand elle tomba sur Lily les bras croisés. Plusieurs tentatives là aussi avortées dans les magasins et la rue lors de leurs escapades. Elle était même passée par l'une des fenêtres du chalet de Gold, aménagé pour Robin et Roland.

A ce moment là, elle y avait cru. Courant à perdre haleine dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à une peau écailleuse et tombe à la renverse. Le dragon n'avait alors pas l'air menaçant mais plutôt joueur, il laissa place à Lily qui haussa un sourcil en observant la rousse baragouiner des insultes à son encontre en enlevant la terre et la mousse qu'elle avait sur elle. La jeune femme voyait plus la sorcière comme une enfant qui avait décidé de la tester par tous les moyens possible et inimaginables.

Zéléna n'avait jamais autant marché et couru, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de sa situation. Autant Robin était un incapable, autant Lily avait les yeux et les oreilles partout, elle savait alors que cela serait plus compliqué de s'échapper. Cette journée lui avait permis de la tester et c'était presque fou de voir que le petit dragon anticipait la plupart de ses faits et gestes, la rattrapant plusieurs fois par le bras alors qu'elle essayait de filer en douce.

Zéléna était enfin chez elle, l'air réjoui jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme dépose ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Malgré tout, elle avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir une maison chaleureuse où elle se sentait bien, même si elle ne prenait pas en compte la foule de gens qui y avait élu domicile auprès d'elle. Un vrai moulin se disait elle entre la détention de Rumple, Robin en tant que geôlier et maintenant Lily qui le remplaçait.

Éreintée par la journée qu'elle avait passé et sans aucune grâce, Zéléna se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et soupira de fatigue la tète en arrière, les yeux clos. C'était la première journée et cette femme irritante avait vraisemblablement envie de la tuer. Si elle voulait être sûre qu'elle ne s'enfuit plus, c'était gagné tant ses jambes lui faisaient mal.

-Bah alors Madame Muffin on ne tient pas la route, _nargua Lily contre le chambranle de la double porte du salon, observant Zéléna, un sourire amusé._

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je jure que je mets de la mort au rat dans ton prochain repas ! _conseilla la rousse un doigt en l'air et l'autre main sur sa tempe, alors qu'une migraine menaçait d'apparaître._

-Hum… sympas, _ricana Lily_. Chouette baraque en tout cas.

-Merci, _grommela machinalement la propriétaire des lieux qui avait toujours les yeux fermés se massant les tempes_.

-Bon vu qu'on va rester un petit moment ensemble va bien falloir se trouver des activités. Des idées peut-être ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te torturer ?

-Hum… Non.

-Te noyer dans la baignoire ?

-Quelle idée !

-Te brûler avec un chalumeau ?

-Je ne crains pas le feu.

-T'enfermer dans une cage ?

-Il faudrait que tu en trouves une vraiment très grosse alors.

-Te bâillonner et t'attacher dans la cave ?

-N'aurais-tu pas des pulsions étranges ?

-Cela va être d'un ennui mortel, _conclut la rousse en soupirant_. Bon est-ce que je peux espérer un peu de solitude ?

-Non plus. Je ne te lâche pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Zéléna esquissa un sourire et se redressa puis plongea ses deux turquoises dans les orbes foncées de Lily. Elle devait avouer que cette jeune femme avait du répondant contrairement à Robin, et cela n'en était que plus attrayant.

-Quoi désormais tu vas me suivre partout comme un petit chien ?

-Je ne suis pas ton chien mais plutôt un dragon qui veille sur toi et qui n'hésitera pas à te bouffer si tu vas trop loin, _gronda Lily_.

-Me bouffer ? _ricana la rousse._

-Oui enfin... _commença la jeune femme curieusement gêné, elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre_. Je ne permettrais pas que la mésaventure avec Emma se reproduise. Avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Eh bah je te souhaite bien du courage, _soupira-t-elle_.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Zéléna se leva enfin et se rapprocha de la jeune femme, celle-ci soutenait son regard sans même défaillir.

-Bon je vais me doucher là aussi tu vas me suivre ?

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux et se décolla du mur. Ses joues s'échauffèrent sans qu'elle n'arrive à le contrôler.

-Heu… je… tu… je vais préparer un truc à grignoter, _finit-elle par dire prestement avant de se détourner et d'aller dans la cuisine, des visions pour le moins déroutantes plein la tête._

Zéléna victorieuse alla vers la salle de bain. Elle avait encore cette impression que Lily ne faisait pas cela par simple curiosité à son égard, il y avait autre chose même si elle avait du mal à réellement saisir ses motivations. Elle repensa à cette surprenante matinée, surtout son altercation et se disait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une personne n'avait pas eu un tel discours la concernant. Avant même de refermer la porte elle entendit la voix singulière de sa nouvelle colocataire.

-Et t'avise pas de t'échapper par la fenêtre, vu comme tu es sportive je te rattraperais en un rien de temps, et tu ne voudrais tout de même pas te retrouver une nouvelle fois les fesses dans la boue, _s'écria Lily, elle entendit alors rager la rousse avant qu'elle ne claque la porte violemment._

La jeune femme se mit à rire en ouvrant les placards de la cuisine. Cela allait être bien plus marrant qu'elle ne l'avait prévu de surveiller la sœur de Régina.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment de talent de cuisinière mais trouva de quoi faire une salade plutôt bien garnie. Alors qu'elle était en train de mettre la table consciencieusement, tout en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela depuis des années, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain grincer. Elle chercha les verres et en attrapa deux afin de les mettre sur la table.

-Eh bien un vrai festin ! _s'exclama alors une voix près d'elle._

-Ce n'est pas parce que je te… oh putain ! _lâcha Lily en même temps que les verres qu'elle avait dans les mains._

Zéléna était simplement vêtue de sa serviette de bain, soulignant alors ses formes, ses cheveux long encore humide mis sur le coté dévoilant une partie de son cou. Elle était en train de manger de façon séductrice ce qu'il lui restait de la carotte qu'elle avait auparavant chapardé dans le plat. Elle la faisait craquer bruyamment entre ses dents, les yeux plongés dans les orbes sombres de Lily qui restait complètement hébété devant la sorcière. Zéléna haussa un sourcil et baissa les yeux pour voir le verre brisé à terre.

-Hum… tu devrais ramasser ça avant qu'on se coupe, cela pourrait être dangereux, _conseilla la rousse d'une voix grave, en montrant les verres du doigt._

-Oui oui reste pas là… comme ça… enfin dans cette tenue…

Lily les joues en feu se détourna pour attraper une balayette et une pelle sous l'évier. Elle commença à enlever le verre quand elle aperçut la rousse se baisser pour attraper un gros morceau du bout des doigts. Stoppée dans son élan, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur était en train de faire un tel sprint. Dans un geste machinal elle récupéra les derniers bout de verre avant de relever complètement les yeux et de les ancrer dans l'océan de bleu qui l'observait d'un air qui la fit frissonner. Zéléna n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, caressant de ses doigts le verre aussi pointu qu'une lame finement aiguisée. Lily se leva lentement, la pelle en main, ayant soudainement perdu ses moyens sans savoir pourquoi. Zéléna reproduisit le même mouvement et se rapprocha de la jeune femme d'un air tout aussi menaçant que séducteur, alors bien déroutant pour Lily. Cette dernière se recula jusqu'à buter contre le bord de l'évier dans une expression de surprise mélangée à de l'incompréhension.

-Zéléna qu'est ce que tu…

Elle se tut quand la sorcière prit appuie d'une main sur le meuble dans son dos effleurant ses côtes au passage, l'autre tenant le bout de verre proche de son cou. Un geste et elle entaillait sa chair. Était-elle à ce point mauvaise ? Serait-elle capable d'un tel acte ? Lily ne savait plus quoi penser de cette femme. De ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant entre son cœur qui s'emballait, sa raison qui tentait de comprendre mais aussi cette petite chose dans son crâne qui sommeillait et qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître au yeux de la sorcière. Elle doutait même de son choix quant à la surveiller. Lily n'avait plus l'assurance qu'elle avait eue le matin même et elle n'en connaissait pas vraiment les raisons. Elle reprit tout de même contenance et agrippa le poignet de la rousse de sa main libre.

-Lâche ça ! Tu pourrais… faire une connerie, _ordonna Lily un regard plus perçant._

Zéléna étouffa un rire avant de déposer le bout de verre dans la pelle sans jamais détourner les yeux.

-Je t'ai fait peur petit dragon ?

-Je pense que tu me sous-estime Zéléna. Maintenant… si tu veux bien me laisser continuer.

-Continuer quoi ? _demanda la rousse d'une voix rauque et sérieuse tout en se collant à Lily._

La jeune femme resserra sa main sur le manche de la pelle à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, pas de rage mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par les sentiments qui la submergeaient en cet instant. Par ce désir qu'elle avait toujours réussi à contenir depuis bien des années. Cette petite chose qui deviendrait alors une réelle arme si elle laissait quiconque s'en emparer. Son regard dériva une seconde vers les lèvres de la rousse, cette dernière ne manqua pas cet écart et esquissa un sourire tout aussi carnassier que joueur.

-C'est bon arrête ton petit jeu Zéléna.

Alors qu'elle posa une main sur le bras de la rousse pour essayer de se dépêtrer de cette situation, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les firent sursauter.

Lily en profita pour poser la pelle sur le plan de travail et essaya de s'échapper de Zéléna en posant son autre main sur l'épaule dénudée de la rousse, sentant sous ses doigts une peau fine et douce qui la fit frissonner de plus belle.

-Laisses-moi passer, _ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante sentant son ventre se tordre._

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, puis une troisième et une autre fois avant que Lily ne décide de repousser plus durement la rousse dont le sourire enjoué et légèrement malsain était toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Zéléna ! _rugit la jeune femme quelque peu dépassée par la situation._

Celle-ci ne laissa pas Lily s'échapper et attrapa son poignet fortement surprenant même le jeune dragon, dans un geste involontaire la fille de Maléfique agrippa la serviette qui commença alors à glisser dévoilant une partie des formes arrondies de la rousse avant qu'elle ne la pousse contre la table pour maintenir le tissu. Le rouge aux joues elle se retrouvait collée à Zéléna dont le regard trahissait alors sa surprise. Pourtant proche et gênée, elle ne pouvait se détourner d'elle. Au même instant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un fracas et une tête blonde apparue avec précipitation dans la cuisine.

-Lily ! Est-ce que…

Emma se stoppa observant les deux femmes alors dans une position compromettante. Lily réalisa que sa main s'était malencontreusement posée sur l'un des seins de Zéléna. Les yeux grand ouvert elle remonta prestement la serviette et se recula.

-Emma ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je… on…

-Heu... on va dire que je n'ai rien vu...

-Cela vous arrive souvent de rentrer chez les gens sans en avoir été autorisé ? _demanda la rousse d'un ton sec._

-Vous n'aviez qu'à m'ouvrir. Vous avez des choses à cacher Zéléna ? _demanda-t-elle en apercevant du coin de l'œil la pelle remplie de verre._

-Cela n'a rien à voir !

-Emma, elles ne sont… _commença Régina qui venait à son tour d'entrée dans la maison suivit par Maléfique. Cette dernière observait sa fille et la rousse d'un air suspect._

-Et voila ma chère sœur et la mère de mon gardien, pourquoi pas ramener toute la population de la ville tant que vous y êtes !

-Baisse d'un ton Zéléna, _ordonna la brune sèchement_. Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller avant d'attraper froid, tu ne crois pas ?

Maléfique contourna Emma et Régina, le regard fixé sur sa fille qui n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux.

-Même chez moi je ne peux pas être tranquille, _râla la rousse_. Eh bien je vais me changer avant que mon gardien ne décide de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ma serviette, _nargua la rousse un sourire en coin devant le regard surprit de sa sœur, celle-ci intriguée haussa un sourcil._

Lily sentit la chaleur monter, elle observa du coin de l'œil la rousse qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Incapable de dire un mot et surtout de croiser le regard des trois invités impromptues.

-Lily, ma chérie tu vas bien ? _demanda sa mère, inquiète_.

-Oui... juste un peu fatiguée par cette journée, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Maléfique croisa le regard des deux autres et attendit que Régina prenne le relais.

-Nous sommes venue pour parler avec Zéléna, _expliqua la brune_. Comme elle avait des contacts fréquents avec Gold elle sait peut-être quelques choses sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-D'accord bah elle…

-Oh et donc vous croyez que je suis de mèche avec le boiteux ? _interrogea la rousse en arrivant auprès des nouvelles venues, habillée d'un jean moulant et d'un petit pull gris-vert au col en V_. Ou alors vous ne pouvez décidément plus vous passer de moi et vous avez besoin de mon aide, _nargua Zéléna un sourire espiègle sur le visage_.

-Si je pouvais me passer de toi je le ferais, _cracha la brune les yeux perçant_.

-Je m'en doute _, répondit-elle les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa sœur_.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelques choses sur le vol de la page, le coma de Gold ou même l'auteur ?

-Comment le saurais-je ? Et puis pourquoi je te répondrais ? Tu m'en demandes beaucoup alors que tu as failli m'étrangler je te rappelle.

-C'est rien comparé à ce que tu as fait ! Et je le referai sans hésiter si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir !

-Eh bien tu t'incrustes chez moi et maintenant tu exiges des choses ! Tu n'es pas une fille de riche pour rien, _s'énerva la rousse._

-Tu ne sais rien de mon enfance et de ce que j'ai vécu !

-Voila qu'on en revient à jouer les victime, _piqua la rousse._

Emma écoutait d'une oreille le match qui se jouait entre les deux sœurs, elle regardait plutôt les deux dragonnes d'un air pensif. La fille de Maléfique releva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de son amie avant que sa mère ne lui propose de sortir pour parler.

-Tu es sûre que tu t'en sors avec cette sorcière, je ne la connais pas mais j'ai assez entendu parler d'elle. Lily j'ai senti un malaise…

-C'est bon je ne suis pas une enfant, je peux très bien arriver à garder un œil sur une sorcière privée de ses pouvoirs, _soupira-t-elle._

-Je sais mais je peux t'aider si tu le désires… _tenta la sorcière avec maladresse._

-Je ne le veux pas… écoute je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça. On devrait rentrer...

Lily se détourna laissant sa mère en arrière, intriguée par le comportement de sa fille. La jeune femme s'arrêta tout de même avant de rentrer :

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me propose de l'aide, j'ai toujours dû me débrouiller seule, _avoua-t-elle toujours de dos_.

Sa mère esquissa un sourire triste avant de la suivre entendant à nouveau la dispute entre les deux sœurs, et Emma qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu.

-Je te l'ai dit ! _s'écria la plus âgée des deux_. Gold m'a parlé de son projet de retrouver la page et l'auteur. Il m'a dit aussi pour Emma et de son besoin de la détourner de la lumière, il avait le projet de se servir de quelqu'un pour la forcer à emprunter la voie du mal, commettre un acte impardonnable. Mais je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le coup de fil où tu as appris que j'avais pris la place de Marianne.

-Je suis sûre que tu ne me dis pas tout, _suspecta Régina_. Est-ce que tu sais où est la page ?

-Non Régina ! _s'impatienta la rousse_. Je n'en sais rien. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi Gold est dans cet état… je pense que la noirceur du Ténébreux n'y est pas pour rien et à force cela l'a vraiment affaibli, souviens toi il ne cessait de dire que toute magie à un prix, et qui sait votre très cher pirate en a peut-être profité pour se venger.

-Oui je crois que beaucoup de chose nous ramène à lui, _murmura Emma, pensive_. Sais-tu quelques choses sur Cruella ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait des complices mais je n'en sais pas plus. Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de la retrouver vous même ?

-Peut-être que votre amie lycanthrope pourra vous aider, _suggéra Maléfique_.

-Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, _acquiesça la brune_. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots mais Emma, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour Hook de nous dire la vérité.

-Oui, j'irais le voir.

-Bien maintenant j'aimerais être tranquille chez moi, _conclut la rousse, d'un ton sec._

-Si jamais tu as omis de nous dire une information cruciale je te jure que...

-Oui tu vas m'arracher le cœur, change de discours sœurette ça en devient usant à force, _argua Zéléna d'un air ennuyé._

Régina lui lança un regard aussi acéré que des lames de rasoir et suivit par Emma, quitta la maison.

-Tu es sûre que je peux te laisser seule Lily ? _demanda Maléfique d'une voix douce et basse._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, j'en prendrais soin, _fit Zéléna, d'une voix rauque_.

Maléfique lui envoya un regard noir et se reporta sur sa fille qui opina signalant que cela irait, cette dernière se retourna et prit la pelle afin de finir de jeter les bout de verres. La sorcière se rapprocha de la rousse, sûre d'elle et d'une prestance qui laissa l'autre sorcière quelque peu perplexe.

-C'est son choix certes et je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus mais sachez que si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait du mal d'une quelconque façon j'hanterai vos nuits jusqu'à la fin de votre misérable et insignifiante vie, _menaça Maléfique d'une voix plus basse et grave, la sorcière disparut dans une fumée noire._

Zéléna n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration, elle souffla et scruta la jeune femme qui venait de refermer le placard sous l'évier.

-Bon et bien si on mangeait maintenant ? _interrogea la sorcière._

-Avant je veux savoir à quoi tu joues ? C'était quoi ce sketch que tu m'as fait avant qu'elles n'arrivent ?

Zéléna se rapprocha de son garde fou, son regard plongé dans ses yeux sombre.

-Oh avoue que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme, _nargua la rousse d'une voix suave en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme._

-Que tu tentes de te rapprocher d'Emma pour faire souffrir Régina est une chose, soit dit en passant odieuse, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essayes de te rapprocher de moi. Que cherches-tu ? Tu penses me faire du mal ? Ou bien qu'en me manipulant tu pourras t'enfuir ? Puis pour aller où d'ailleurs ?

Zéléna perdit son sourire et resta coi face à Lily. Elle lâcha les mèches de cheveux tout en essayant de trouver les réponses à ses questions. Elle ne savait pas. Pour la première fois elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Pour jouer ? Pour lui faire réellement du mal ? Où pour comprendre cette femme qui l'intriguée de plus en plus ? A chaque fois qu'elle avait usé de son charme ou de sa Magie ce n'était que dans un but bien précis. Là il n'y en avait pas. Elle voulait lui faire peur, elle aimait jouer certes mais qu'est ce que ça lui apportait au final. Il n'y avait aucunes réponses, elle était peut-être tout simplement ainsi.

-Qui sait ce que je désire au fond...

-Personne ne le sait justement. Et j'aimerai comprendre. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas oublié mes mots. Tu es peut-être tel que tu es mais tu ne fais pas les choses sans un but. Je pense que tu apprécies le fait que je me préoccupe de toi, que tu deviennes en cet instant le centre de mon petit monde. C'est _ça_ que tu as toujours désiré non ? Être le centre de l'attention ?

Perdu dans le regard de Lily, elle ne sourcilla pas quand la jeune femme lui prit la main et la caressa de son pouce dans un geste naturel.

-Laisses moi t'aider, _souffla la jeune femme en serrant la main qu'elle avait dans la sienne_.

Zéléna ne pouvait dire le contraire : Lily était obstinée. Et elle qui se fichait de tout et même qu'on croit en elle était touchée par cette femme depuis qu'elle l'avait défendue. Elle voulait ce qu'avait Régina. Et si sans vraiment le comprendre, Lily le lui apportait.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois ce qui surprit encore les deux femmes. Les ramenant à la réalité qu'elles avaient fuis durant ce laps de temps où elles s'observaient. Zéléna secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées déstabilisantes, puis se déroba de la main chaude de la jeune femme comme si sa propre main la brûlait. Elle alla d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée, puis l'ouvrit avec colère suivit du regard par Lily qui vit alors la stupéfaction sur ses traits.

-Zéléna ? _s'inquiéta Lily._

Le visage de la rousse se mua dans une colère contenue, elle recula lentement pas à pas alors qu'une flèche était pointée droit sur elle. Lily se rapprocha et aperçut alors Robin.

-Robin qu'est ce que tu fiches...

-Bonsoir Darling, _fit alors une voix féminine près de lui._

Lily sentit ses pouvoirs de dragon se mouvoir en elle. Robin faisant reculer la rousse, suivit par une femme habillée d'un manteau blanc en fourrure, affublée d'une coiffure dont les mèches étaient divisée en deux, d'un côté blanches et de l'autre noires.

-Si j'étais toi jeune fille je n'utiliserais pas mon pouvoir, sauf si tu veux que Robin transperce notre chère amie en plein cœur.

Lily croisa le regard intriguée de la rousse. Zéléna s'attendait à tout mais pas à cette lueur qu'elle vit alors dans le regard de Lily. Une lueur qui la surprenait autant qu'elle en était rassurante.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-C'est donc toi la fille de Maléfique ?

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas très correcte de répondre par une question, _siffla la jeune femme froidement_.

-Tu lui ressembles un peu, en revanche tu es bien plus sombre que je ne le pensais.

-Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, _menaça la jeune femme ses yeux brillant d'une lueur ocre_. Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Cruella De Vil ma chère, _fit-elle poliment_.

-Vous êtes... celle qui collectionne des fourrures ?

-Mais pas seulement ma chère, _ricana Cruella_.

-Robin tu en es réduit à être le larbin d'une chasseuse d'écureuil maintenant ? Elle t'a proposé des noisettes c'est ça ? Fait gaffe à tes fesse elle pourrait faire de toi une toque pour l'hiver ! _gloussa la rousse, un sourire espiègle sur le visage._

-Ton venin ne m'atteindra pas Zéléna, les choses vont changer maintenant.

-De quoi tu parles espèce de... _s'emporta Lily avant de se faire arrêter par le bras de Cruella_.

-Tututu jeune fille pas de grossièreté, ce n'est pas digne d'une dame.

Cruella souffla une fumée verte sur le visage de Lily. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse luter puis tomba dans les bras de la charmeuse.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? _s'écria Zéléna alors que l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentit la surprenait elle-même._

-Parce que tu te préoccupes de son sort ? _interrogea Robin d'un air moqueur._

-J'aurais du te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, _ragea la rousse entre ses dents_.

-Ma chère un peu de retenue, nous n'allons pas lui faire de mal nous avons juste besoin d'elle. Ne vouliez-vous pas changer de vie ? Ou même assouvir vos plus sombres désirs ? Vous pourriez si vous nous suivez de votre plein gré.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est une folle, elle ne pense qu'à elle, qu'à faire du mal à Régina ! Elle nous trahira...

Cruella leva une main pour faire taire le voleur.

-Zéléna je ne vous connais pas beaucoup mais j'ai entendu parler de vous, alors que désirez-vous au plus profond de vous ?

La sorcière observa un instant Lily toujours inconsciente. Elle se détourna et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-J'accepte de vous suivre à la seule condition que l'auteur m'apporte ce que je désire.

-Il le fera.

Robin bougonna et abaissa son arc sur ordre de Cruella. Tous sortirent de la maison quand une blonde apparut devant eux.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser emporter ma fille ?

-Mal' que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Maléfique se transforma en un dragon imposant. Zéléna aperçut Robin du coin de l'œil qui n'en menait pas large et regarda tristement Lily qu'il avait désormais dans ses bras.

-Darling tu oublies qui je suis et tu me sous-estime, _rappela Cruella avant de souffler un sort qui calma le dragon_.

Celui-ci se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, son souffle lent et régulier confirmait alors que Maléfique dormait. Cruella se rapprocha et tapota son imposant museau.

-Quelle ironie du sort, _ricana-t-elle d'un rire machiavélique avant de faire signe aux autres de la suivre._

OOooOO

Régina arriva au Granny's et se dirigea directement vers la serveuse qui finissait de nettoyer les verres.

-Miss Lucas, j'ai besoin de vous.

-Oh... heu je vous apprécie Régina mais Emma va pas être contente, _ricana la louve._

Régina soupira d'indignation et lança un regard perçant qui fit frémir la jeune femme.

-Pas dans ce sens là, j'ai besoin de votre flaire pour retrouver Cruella.

-Cruella ? Celle que j'ai sentie dans votre caveau et qui me donne des allergies ?

-Si vous le dites. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider oui ou non ?

-Mouai je vais peut-être me reconvertir en chien flic si ça continu...

Régina haussa un sourcil, une moue agacée elle montra son impatience en jouant de ses doigts sur le bar.

-Bon bon j'arrive ! De toute façon j'ai fini mon service. _Elle fit signe à Granny et contourna le bar pour se rapprocher de la Maire._ Alors par où on commence ?

-On peut commencer par le chalet de Gold, même si Robin et Roland y sont, je pense que l'odeur de Cruella doit toujours y être... Sait-on jamais…

-Je vous suis ! On prend votre voiture ?

-Pas le temps.

Régina attrapa le bras de la louve et l'emporta dans une fumée mauve pour apparaître devant le chalet.

-Wow, la vache c'est bizarre... J'ai l'impression que mes organes sont sans dessus-dessous.

-La première fois cela fait toujours cet effet là. Concentrez-vous je vous pris.

Ruby opina et huma l'air, elle ne sentit pas grand chose à part une forte odeur de pin, de bois et de terre.

-On devrait rentrer je pense que j'aurais plus de chance d'avoir son odeur.

Les deux femmes s'avancèrent et Régina frappa la porte énergiquement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur un jeune homme brun.

-Will ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _demanda Ruby, interdite._

-Robin avait un truc à faire alors je garde Roland, mais vous, que faites-vous là ?

-Pas le temps de tout vous expliquer ! Nous avons besoin de rentrer point final, _intima la brune d'une voix sèche._

-Oh heu bien sûr…

Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans le chalet silencieux. Régina y trouva Roland attablé en train de dessiner, elle lui fit un sourire et accepta son câlin laissant Ruby faire le tri dans les différentes odeurs.

-Je crois que je l'ai, elle me pique le nez et... _Ruby se tut, les yeux écarquillés._

-Et ?

-Cette odeur, elle me rappelle quelque chose.

-Comment ça ? Bien sûr qu'elle vous rappelle quelque chose puisque vous l'avez déjà sentie dans mon caveau.

-Pas dans le caveau, plus récemment à vrai dire.

-C'est impossible, Cruella a disparu de la circulation avant mon enfermement.

-Non je l'ai vu... je... me... je me souviens plus... _peina-t-elle à dire alors qu'elle sentait une douleur lancinante dans son cerveau._

-Miss Lucas ?

Ruby s'enfonça les ongles dans le crâne tellement la douleur était devenue insupportable et intense. Elle lâcha un cri et se retrouva à genoux face à la Maire qui la regardait, effarée. Cette dernière se rapprocha et essaya de la relever.

-Dans ... ma tête... elle est dans... _la louve cria de douleur une nouvelle fois et tomba inconsciente dans les bras de la brune._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _s'enquit le jeune homme qui regardait la scène horrifié._

-Je n'en sais rien, _répondit machinalement Régina avant de disparaître avec Ruby_.

OOooOO

Emma se tordait les mains, elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de revoir Killian pour le soupçonner de crimes qu'il n'avait peut-être pas commis. Elle arriva sur le quai près du Jolly Roger et mit le pied sur la passerelle pour rejoindre le pont du bateau. Elle arrêta sa progression au milieu quand elle vit Killian debout face à elle lui donnant l'illusion d'un homme plus imposant, plus sombre seulement éclairé par la lune ronde.

Sans un mot il se décala et tendit alors la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Elle arriva sur le pont sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit où elle n'entendait que le claquement des drisses contre les mats, le frottement des voiles et le clapotis de l'eau.

-Que me vaux ta présence Emma ?

-Il faut qu'on parle Killian, tu es distant et je comprends pourquoi mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'air serein, le calme olympien de son ex petit-ami lui était alors étrangement troublant.

-Tu étais en charge de la page, j'aimerais savoir où elle est Killian.

-Tu penses que c'est moi qui l'ai prise ?

-Je veux simplement connaitre la vérité.

-Emma je ne l'ai pas volé, j'étais en charge c'est vrai mais je ne l'ai pas prise.

Elle l'observa et vit cette lueur, celle qui reflétait son honnêteté.

-Alors qui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu mens. C'est Cruella c'est ça ? Elle a elle aussi disparu bizarrement, même si c'est antérieur au vol de la page.

-Ce n'est pas elle, tu le dis toi même elle avait disparu.

-Elle avait ? Donc tu l'as vu.

Killian pinça ses lèvres, il en avait trop dit.

-Dit moi la vérité, dit moi ce que tu me caches ! Je suis sûre que tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis ! Je sais que Gold t'a parlé, vous vous êtes disputer et il se retrouve dans le coma, comme par hasard.

-D'accord, je vais te dire la vérité. La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas volé la page, je ne sais pas qui l'a prise, mais le crocodile me l'a demandé, c'est vrai. J'ai su que Cruella se baladait en ville mais je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à rester discrète. A vrai dire j'avais d'autre préoccupation car le crocodile m'a révélé le choix de Régina, il m'a parlé de votre lien, de ce qu'il s'était passé pour que tu puisses la libérer. J'étais en colère, j'ai failli me laisser convaincre de l'aider mais je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Même quand Robin m'a parlé de sa rupture j'avais du mal à imaginer que tu y sois liée. Mais quand tu es venue me parler, là j'ai su que tout était vrai.

-Killian j'espère que tu n'as rien fait de stupide.

-La seule chose que j'ai fait avant votre retour c'est d'aller voir Gold quand la page a disparu. Il ne l'avait pas. J'ai vu sa soudaine faiblesse, il était souffrant, il se tenait le cœur et avait vraiment du mal à se tenir debout. Il m'a demandé de l'aider, de lui ramener la page croyant que je savais où elle était, mais j'ai refusé. Il était désespéré et c'est vrai je ne pouvais que jubiler après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ! Il m'a pris Milha et il allait encore me prendre la seule personne que j'avais. Toi.

-Qu'à tu fais Killian ?

-Il est tombé à genoux et je l'ai laissé là, je suis partie sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Je n'ai rien fait Emma, je l'ai juste laissé à son sort.

Emma resta muette observant le pirate d'un air suspicieux. Et pourtant tout était vrai. Elle revenait au point de départ, et n'avait pas plus d'information.

-Belle m'a parlé du marché que tu avais passé avec lui, que t'avait-il demandé ? Et ne me mens pas Killian, je le saurai.

-Je sais, _soupira-t-il_. Il voulait emprisonner les fées et l'apprenti dans un chapeau magique pour avoir plus de pouvoir, il voulait aussi t'emprisonner toi Emma mais grâce à Elsa rien ne s'est passé comme il le voulait.

-Oui ce n'était en effet pas grâce à toi, _fit Emma d'une voix sèche, déçu par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre._ Alors l'apprenti est dans ce chapeau ?

-Oui.

-Où est-il ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous avons besoin de lui pour empêcher la Magie du Ténébreux de se déverser sur la ville.

Killian baissa les yeux un instant, comprenant l'ampleur de l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner.

-Il est dans le coffre de Gold.

-Merci.

Le pirate opina et vit Emma reprendre le chemin pour partir, il aurait voulu la retenir mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

-Killian ?

-Oui, _répondit prestement le brun relevant le regard, une lueur d'espoir_ _dans ses yeux_.

-Ne fait rien que tu regretterais plus tard. Je te le demande... en tant qu'amie.

Le brun déglutit et hocha la tête. Emma se détourna et s'empressa de rejoindre le magasin de Gold en espérant que Belle y soit encore.

Killian la regarda partir, impuissant.

-Trop tard, _murmura-t-il, observant d'un œil l'un des hangars un peu plus loin_.

OOooOO

Régina apparut en plein milieu du magasin de Gold. Belle sursauta a son arrivé et vit alors Ruby inconsciente prés d'elle.

-Ruby ? Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Nous recherchions Cruella et elle s'est mise à déraisonner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Qu'elle avait vu Cruella, que quelque chose était dans sa tête, et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de certains éléments.

-Elle à perdu ses souvenirs ?

-Une partie et je me demande si Cruella n'aurait pas utilisé quelque chose sur elle. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à elle mais peut-être qu'elle a des capacités que nous ne soupçonnons pas. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé...

-L'attrape-rêve nous aidera. Nous pourrions revoir ses souvenirs avec non ?

-Oui mais pour ça elle doit se réveiller.

Comme si elle les avait entendues Ruby grogna de mécontentement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda-t-elle encore dans les vapes._

Belle lui prit la main devant le regard scrutateur de la Maire.

-Tu étais inconsciente, apparemment tu avais du mal à te rappeler de quelque chose.

-Oui... j'avais... mal, _peina-t-elle à dire en se redressant pour s'asseoir._

-Il faut que tu nous dises ce dont tu te souviens.

-J'ai vu Cruella il y a quelques jours, mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après l'avoir croisée. Je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la forêt et j'ai cru que je n'avais pas réussi à ma contrôler et que je m'étais transformée.

-Où l'avez-vous vu ? _demanda Régina, intriguée._

-Je suis allée boire un verre au Rabbit Hole, je l'ai croisée sur la route en rentrant chez moi il me semble.

Belle se leva et alla dans la pièce arrière. La brunette revint avec l'attrapa rêve qu'elle donna à Régina.

-Je pense qu'il y a eu un blocage, je ne sais pas si cela marchera mais ne pensez qu'à ce moment et rien d'autre, _recommanda la brune._

Ruby opina et observa l'attrape rêve. La Maire lui pris une mèche de cheveux et l'enroula sur le cordage. Elle le mit devant la louve tandis que Belle se posta à côté d'elle. Régina leva une main et la passa devant le cercle. Une image de la vision de Ruby apparut devant leurs yeux.

 _« Il faisait nuit Ruby sortait du bar et marchait dans la rue, le silence était seulement rompu par le claquement de ses talons qui la faisaient souffrir à l'écoute de ses grognements._

 _-Bonsoir, Darling. Vous avez un instant ?_

 _-Vous êtes qui vous ?_

 _Ruby huma l'air et ouvrit de grands yeux, reconnaissant l'odeur qui lui avait presque filée une allergie cutanée._

 _-Cru... commença la louve avant de recevoir une nuée verte en plein visage qu'elle essaya de chasser avec la main, la stoppant dans sa constatation._

 _Le regard vide et perdu dans le vague, elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, relâcha ses épaules ainsi que son sac à main qui tomba sur le sol._

 _-Tu vas répondre à mes questions dans un premier temps, ordonna Cruella._

 _-Oui, répondit machinalement la louve d'une voix neutre, tel un pantin aux ordres de son maître._

 _-Tu t'appelles Ruby c'est bien ça ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Ton sang animal m'est bien utile vois-tu, en revanche tu ne te souviendras de rien. Mais bon je t'explique quand même, minauda Cruella heureuse de pouvoir faire un peu de zèle. Beaucoup ont tendance à me sous-estimer, à penser que je ne suis qu'une collectionneuse. C'est vrai en soit, mais j'ai bien plus de pouvoir qu'on ne le pense et tout ça grâce à l'auteur, fit-elle d'une voix hautaine tournant autour de sa marionnette. Ce que peu de gens savent c'est que je n'ai pas besoin que les espèces telle que toi se transforment pour les manipuler, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sombre, se postant face à Ruby. Tu es proche de la famille Charmant alors je suis sûre que tu sais où est la page de l'auteur._

 _-Oui, elle..._

 _Un doigt l'arrêta alors que Cruella esquissa un sourire avant de continuer._

 _-Va la chercher, ne te fais pas remarquer et rapporte la moi._

 _-Oui._

 _Ruby se mit en marche tel un pantin vers le Granny's, d'un air complètement neutre et absorbé, ne pensant qu'à la mission qu'on lui avait donnée. Elle entra par derrière et monta silencieusement l'escalier qui la mena aux chambres. Elle prit le passe partout et entra dans la chambre d'August. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Telle une ombre elle s'approcha de la table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir ne trouvant rien, elle laissa errer son regard dans la pièce pour revenir vers lui et se pencha au dessus de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du papier au delà de celle de la marionnette de bois. Elle plongea une main sous l'oreiller du jeune homme et sans même qu'il ne sourcille elle attrapa la page pliée qu'elle mit dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle sortit et referma la porte pour ensuite suivre le chemin en sens inverse._

 _-Ruby ?_

 _Granny se tenait en haut de l'escalier et observait d'un air interdit sa petite-fille dos à elle._

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu ressors ?_

 _Lentement la jeune femme tourna la tête de profil._

 _-Elle m'attend, dit-elle d'un ton sec._

 _-De qui tu parles ? Oh... Belle c'est ça ?_

 _Ruby ne répondit pas, elle détourna les yeux qui prirent alors une légère lueur ocre. Elle entendit Granny descendre l'escalier et une main se posa sur son épaule._

 _Un grognement familier sortit d'entre les dents serrées de la jeune femme._

 _-Ruby tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air étrange._

 _La louve sentit ses ongles se rallonger, elle serra les poings enfonçant presque ses griffes dans sa chair pour contenir son envie sauvage de lui sauter dessus. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux jaunes et ses crocs sortis lui donnaient un aspect sombre et carnassier._

 _-Je dois y aller._

 _La louve se déroba, elle quitta le Granny's sans un mot, laissant sa grand-mère perplexe._

 _Ruby retrouva facilement Cruella qui l'attendait assise dans sa voiture sur un terrain vague non loin du port de la ville. Elle entra et s'assit sur le siège passager puis tendit le papier plié. Cruella jubila de satisfaction et caressa la joue de la louve sans que celle-ci ne réagisse le regard toujours aussi vide d'émotion._

 _-Dit moi es-tu proche de cette… Belle ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Elle t'a parlé de la plume de l'auteur ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Oh alors tu ne sais pas ou elle est, réalisa-t-elle embêtée._

 _-Je pense savoir où elle est, j'ai surpris Gold dans son magasin il y a quelques jours alors que je venais voir Belle._

 _-Intéressant, tu me ferais le plaisir d'aller la chercher ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce._

 _-Tout ce que vous voulez._

 _Ruby sortit de la voiture et se transforma en loup. Elle courut à vive allure jusqu'au magasin de Gold, puis huma l'air et s'assura que Gold n'était pas présent. En revanche elle sentit l'odeur de Belle qui était toujours à l'intérieure. Redevenue humaine elle se rapprocha de la baie vitrée observant la jeune femme par le carreau. Belle avait enfin fini ce qu'elle avait à faire, Ruby eu un étrange soulagement en sachant que demain la jeune femme passait sa journée à la bibliothèque. La brunette éteignit la lumière avant d'aller dans l'arrière boutique, elle avait vraisemblablement décidé de rester pour la nuit. Ruby attrapa de quoi ouvrir la porte de derrière discrètement et actionna le loquet. Elle entra et alla dans la pièce arrière à pas de loup. La louve observa d'un air triste la brunette qui s'était endormie sur le lit d'appoint. Elle se rapprocha d'une petite bibliothèque et enleva quelques gros livres. Après avoir retiré le faux fond, elle attrapa un écrin long en bois. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement pour voir la plume noire à la mine dorée, une boule à l'autre bout. Ruby le referma et se rapprocha de la brunette, elle resta à l'observer avant de se pencher au dessus de son visage. Elle se stoppa avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Hésitante, son visage perdit à nouveau toute émotion puis se détourna pour rejoindre Cruella.»_

Belle avait viré de couleur au côté de Régina. Bien qu'amusée par la gêne des deux jeunes femmes la brune fronça les sourcils. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Cruella cachait bien son jeu depuis le début et était l'investigatrice de ces vols.

-Je… désolée, _souffla la louve anéantie._

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, _rassura Régina avant de se lever._ Mais nous devons retrouver Cruella au plus vite.

Au même moment la porte du magasin s'ouvrit à la volée et Emma entra le souffle court.

-Ce… n'est… pas…

-Killian. Oui on sait, _firent les trois femmes en cœur_.

La blonde les observa tour à tour, elle resta hébété battant des paupières.

-Heu… j'ai loupé un truc là ?

-Pour faire simple. Cruella s'est servie de son don sur Ruby afin de la manipuler. C'est donc elle qui a pris la page et la plume pour les lui remettre. Et soit dit en passant Ruby aurait peut-être pu redevenir elle-même si elle n'avait pas eu d'hésitation à embrasser Belle.

La louve aurait pu avoir de la fumée qui sortait des oreilles tellement elle était rouge de honte.

-Comment ça ? _demanda Belle d'une petite voix._

-Apparemment le fait d'être auprès de vous la fait revenir un peu à elle... oh après si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre la suite et bien je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, _s'agaça la brune._

-Attends Rub' tu… Belle... oui heu bon ne nous égarons pas ! Killian m'a dit que l'apprenti était enfermé dans un chapeau. Apparemment il se trouverait ici, dans son coffre.

-Un chapeau ? Cela ne me dit rien, _réfléchit Belle_. Mais il y a bien une boite étrange.

-Quelle boite ? _demanda Régina un sourcil en extension._

Belle contourna le comptoir et ouvrit le coffre. Elle attrapa une boite circulaire au dessus multicolore.

-Je pense qu'il nous manque quelque chose pour l'ouvrir, _constata la bibliothécaire._

-En effet, _confirma la Maire, pensive après avoir tenté de l'ouvrir par elle même. Instinctivement ses pensées se tournèrent vers la dague du ténébreux._ Quoi de plus puissant que cette dague, _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même._

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _s'impatienta Emma._

-L'apprenti nous aidera mais pour l'heure nous devons prendre en compte que Cruella a peut-être libéré l'auteur et qu'il ne leur manque plus qu'une chose...

-Du papier, de l'encre ? _demanda Ruby d'un air incrédule_

-Je pense plus à l'encre. A la base Rumple voulait ta noirceur pour que l'auteur puisse réécrire l'histoire donc comme cela à échouer Cruella va la rechercher ailleurs.

-Ma noirceur... _murmura Emma._

Les yeux grands ouverts elle croisa le regard de Régina qui semblait être arrivée à la même conclusion qu'elle.

-Lily !

Belle et Ruby se regardèrent intrigués.

-Ruby tu viens avec nous, Belle reste auprès de Gold, _intima la blonde._

Les deux jeunes femmes opinèrent comme un seul homme. Régina se rapprocha de Belle avant de rejoindre Emma et Ruby.

-Miss French, je pense que la dague pourrait peut-être nous aider pour faire sortir l'apprenti. Mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelques recherches dans ce qu'il y a ici. Gardez cette boite bien cachée dans le coffre.

-Très bien.

Régina resta un moment à l'observer avant de poser sa main sur son bras un peu maladroitement.

-Merci Belle, _arriva-t-elle enfin à dire_.

Elle se détourna et se rapprocha des deux autres avant de disparaître dans une fumée violette.

Belle se mit à sourire un peu nerveusement et rangea alors la boite dans le coffre, elle ne perdit pas de temps et s'attela à faire des recherches approfondies sur cette mystérieuse boite.

Les trois femmes apparurent devant la porte de la maison, encore ouverte et illuminée. Emma se rua alors à l'intérieur et appela son amie ainsi que Zéléna, une inquiétude grandissante étreignait son ventre. Mais un silence pesant et même troublant avait pris place.

-Emma... Tu devrais venir voir ça, _l'interpella Ruby_ _sur le pas de la porte_.

La blonde la suivit à l'extérieur et les yeux écarquillés elle se rapprocha de Régina.

-Maléfique... _souffla la brune._

-Elle est...

-Endormie par un charme.

-C'est elle qui a fait ça, _grogna la louve._

-Tu peux la réveiller ? _interrogea Emma._

Régina se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la peau écailleuse de son amie. Elle sentit de l'électricité dans ses doigts qui l'obligea à retirer sa main prestement. Un voile d'une couleur verte s'illumina sur le corps du dragon.

-Non. Ce charme est semblable à celui de Maléfique, mais je ne sais pas comment le briser, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de Magie.

-Ah bah on n'est pas dans la merde, _soupira Emma_. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit aussi puissante ? Elle n'était pas censée collectionner des fourrures à la base ? _s'agaça la blonde_.

-Si tu parles _encore_ de dessin animé tu te rappelleras qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir à l'origine. Et d'ailleurs si je me souviens bien dans la vision de Ruby elle le dit elle-même. L'auteur lui a donné son don.

-Alors elle le connait bien plus que quiconque.

-En effet et il n'hésitera pas à l'aider une nouvelle fois.

-Mais attends, si Gold, Maléfique et même Zéléna sont en échec, sachant qu'Ursula n'est plus en ville, alors cela veut dire...

-Qu'il ne reste plus que nous en quelque sorte.

-Il faut les retrouver !

-Je sais, _répondit-elle cachant alors l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur._

Emma aperçut alors son regard perdu dans cet imbroglio d'événement. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à ce genre de sentiments, sentir que le sort des autres et de ceux que l'on aime repose sur nos seules épaules. Elle se rapprocha et lui prit les mains.

-On va y arriver, ensemble.

Régina esquissa un sourire timide et soupira de soulagement.

-Nous devons d'abord libérer l'apprenti, il saura quoi faire contre l'auteur, _proposa la blonde._

Sur ces derniers mots les trois femmes retournèrent dans le magasin de Gold. Régina n'attendit pas que Belle lui parle et se précipita sur le placard qui renfermait la dague.

-Belle il nous faut la boite !

-Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus, _s'interloqua la brunette._

-Je sais mais nous n'avons plus le temps, je me fie à l'instinct d'Emma, _expliqua-t-elle en apercevant le sourire de celle-ci._

Toutes se retrouvèrent derrière le comptoir et Régina passa la lame sur la boite, cette dernière s'illumina et se transforma en un chapeau. Il eut besoin de peu de temps avant que n'apparaissent Nova, les fées et un homme assez costaud doté d'une barbe grise. D'un air incrédule tous se regardèrent et Régina se rapprocha de Nova.

-Allez prévenir les habitants que l'auteur a sûrement été libéré et que nous sommes en état d'alerte.

Un peu perdu mais au vue de son regard et de sa voix stricte Nova opina et suivit par les autres fées, elles sortirent pour faire ce qu'on lui avait alors demandé.

-Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour, _avoua l'apprenti_. J'aurais préféré faire votre rencontre dans d'autres circonstances.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour arrêter l'auteur.

-Oh... Isaak. Alors il est sorti du livre où je l'avais enfermé ?

-Nous ne sommes pas sûre mais tout porte à croire que cela ne va pas tarder, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Où est-il ?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement où il se trouve, _informa Emma_. Ruby tu pourrais nous guider jusqu'à Cruella ?

-Le charme qu'elle a lancé sur moi bloque toujours mes capacités si je me concentre. Mais je peux peut-être suivre l'odeur de Lily, je m'en suis imprégnée en entrant dans la maison.

-Et pour Rumple ? _demanda Belle_.

L'apprenti se pencha et vit une partie du corps allongé. Il se pressa pour le rejoindre et passa alors sa main au dessus de lui.

-Il va bientôt mourir mais j'ai ralentie le processus et protégé sa vie, tant que ma Magie est active et qu'il ne m'arrive rien alors cela devrait nous laisser le temps de stopper Isaak.

-Espérons qu'il ne vous arrive rien alors, _argua la Maire, scrutant d'un œil inquiet le corps de son ancien instructeur._

OOooOO

Des talons claquèrent sur le sol bétonné du hangar. Une femme longiligne à la chevelure de feu se rapprocha d'un véhicule plutôt atypique. Elle l'effleura de ses doigts tout en le contournant et s'arrêta face à une cage recouvert par un voile. Le tissu glissa et ce qu'elle vit la laissa perplexe. Il fut un temps où elle aurait jubilé, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait se satisfaire de tout ce qu'il se passait en si peu de temps.

-Eh bien très chère j'espère que vous n'allez pas retournez votre veste, _fit une voix à ses côtés_.

-Pourquoi est-il là ?

-Je n'aime pas vraiment les fouineurs dans son genre.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a suivit Robin et s'est caché non loin pour écouter la conversation que le voleur avait avec Hook. Je ne sais s'il est courageux ou juste stupide mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu que je serais là.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

-Bientôt les choses changeront alors la question ne se posera plus très chère.

-Hum… A quoi ressemblera cette nouvelle histoire ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Un monde où les méchants ont enfin leur fin heureuse, du moins je pense.

-Oh et quel est la votre ?

Cruella resta muette quelques instants observant la cage sans vraiment la voir, elle prit une bouffée de fumée sur sa cigarette et souffla un nuage blanchâtre contre les barreaux de fer.

-Comme tout le monde je dirais. Être aimer.

-Et vous pensez qu'Isaak vous offrira cette personne ? Vous savez que la Magie ne peut nous faire aimer de quelqu'un, j'en ai eu la preuve.

-Je sais mais elle peut nous en donner l'illusion

-Et cela vous suffira ?

-Entre cela et mon présent sans aucune saveur... oui cela suffira. Mais alors et vous ? A part faire du mal à votre sœur, que voulez-vous ?

Zéléna resta pensive. Elle hésita, elle pensa à cette illusion qui se préparait, à tous ces moments de sa vie où elle avait haï et jalousé sa demi-sœur. Elle pensa à sa solitude, à toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait toujours essayer de cachées, de contrôler malgré son changement de couleur qui lui était bien visible. Elle pensa à Lily. Parce que cela faisait depuis longtemps que personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Que personne n'avait pris cette peine. D'un sourire qui se voulait malsain elle observa Cruella.

-Savoir que ma sœur se retrouvera séparer de ce qu'elle a de plus cher fait mon bonheur, _répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée mais qui sonnait étrangement fausse._

-Bientôt nous auront ce que nous voulons.

-Oui... mais le mal attire toujours le mal, _murmura la rousse, le regard dans le vague._

-Que dites-vous ?

-Comment créer un monde où nous aurions enfin notre fin heureuse en partant d'un acte aussi égoïste ?

-Je ne vous pensais pas si philosophe.

-Je me surprends moi-même, _ricana la rousse._

-Vous doutez ?

-L'auteur ne dit rien sur ce qu'il compte écrire, personne ne le connais vraiment, alors comment lui faire confiance ?

-Je le connais et j'ai confiance en lui, _avoua Cruella d'une voix nostalgique._

-Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Zéléna se baissa et se maintint à la cage, elle serra les barreaux entre ses doigts. D'un air neutre elle contempla le jeune garçon encore inconscient, bâillonné, attaché pieds et mains.

Non décidément elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de voir le fils de sa sœur dans une telle situation.

* * *

 **Petit point concernant Cruella : Je lui ai donné plus de pouvoir dans le sens où elle peut contrôler Ruby qui est mi-humaine et mi-loup. Dans la série elle n'a pas autant de pouvoir si je me souviens bien, mais en soit je trouve qu'elle n'a pas une très grande place. Son personnage fait parti de ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment été développée... c'est bien dommage. Bon petite, elle me faisait flipper avec son obsession pour les fourrures et son côté psychopathe c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle à ce rôle dans ma fiction x)**

 **Non mais sérieux elle était flippante ! xD**

 **Mais alors... qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Tempête et ténèbres

**Hello !**

 **Encore mille merci pour toutes vos review, vos conseils, vos avis qui sont bénéfiques pour moi. Je les lis toutes et je prends en compte vos déceptions, suggestions. Merci pour les Follow et Favs qui me font sourire dès que j'en vois un nouveau. Tout comme vos Review ! Elles sont génialissimes (ouai je sais ça ne se dit pas mais je m'en fou ^^)**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et même ceux qui prennent en route ou reprennent comme toi** evilhayleyregal **(J'ai adoré lire toutes tes reviews :D)**

 **Bon hum... alors le chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais tout s'accélère... et heu je vais me protéger avec mon casque en attendant vos avis !**

 **J'ai laissé une petite note importante à la fin car ce chapitre est un tournant.**

 **Comme dit si bien** Blakkfeather **je me dirige doucement vers un projet mais je garde la surprise.**

 **Bonne lecture ami(e)s lectrices et lecteur ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Tempête et ténèbres**

* * *

 ** _What if this storm ends ?_** _  
 **And I don't see you**  
 **As you are now**  
 **Ever again**_

 ** _The perfect halo_** _  
 **Of gold hair and lightning**  
 **Sets you off against**  
 **The planet's last dance**_

 _Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike_

* * *

Guidés par le flaire de Ruby ; Régina, Emma et l'apprenti arrivèrent sur les docks dans la ferme intention de retrouver Lily et l'auteur par la même occasion. Emma regarda d'un œil le grand voilier se demandant si Killian faisait parti volontairement ou non de toute cette machination. Plus ils approchaient plus elle se disait que le pirate avait lui aussi des raisons de changer l'histoire.

-Alors Hook est de mèche, _ragea Régina entre ses dents._

-On verra plus tard, il faut trouver Lily. Tu es sûre qu'elle est là Rub' ?

-Il y a beaucoup d'odeur dont celle du port mais je suis certaine qu'elle est ici… avec Cruella. J'évite de trop me concentrer sur elle.

-Il est temps que tout ce beau monde réponde de leur acte.

Emma s'élança d'un pas déterminé vers le Jolly Roger suivit de près par le groupe.

-Emma, là-bas ! _intervint Régina_.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et d'un signe de tête l'incita à regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Et en effet la blonde aperçut une forme s'avancer vers eux dans l'obscurité. La forme dépassa les caisses de marchandises des docks puis entra dans la lumière de la lune d'un pas lent. Elle s'approcha de quelques mètres pour ensuite s'arrêter. Les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Emma.

-Lily !

Emma allait s'avancer mais arrêta sa progression en apercevant une femme vêtue d'une fourrure blanche sortir de derrière la jeune femme. Cruella posa alors son bras sur l'épaule de Lily qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard vide et terne, un aspect bien plus sombre qu'auparavant. Ruby se mit à grogner sans le contrôler alors que la charmeuse lui faisait des petits signes de la main, un sourire jouissif sur les lèvres.

-Eloigne-toi d'elle ! _rugit Emma les dents serrées_.

-Sinon quoi ? La reine va s'énerver, et toi _prin-cesse_ tu vas m'envoyer ta colère à la figure à coup de paillette ?

-Tu ne devrais pas nous sous-estimer, _menaça la brune, froidement_.

-Et vous non plus, _rétorqua Cruella_. Ruby, ma chère, pourquoi ne nous rejoindrais-tu pas ?

-Miss Lucas, reculez vous !

La louve opina et s'éloigna de quelques pas, comprenant qu'elle pourrait vite être un danger pour eux.

-Hum... non vous ne ferez rien car vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Pire que je lui ordonne de tuer votre cher petit garçon, elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, _gloussa-t-elle_.

Le cœur de Régina rata un battement à l'évocation d'Henry. Emma croisa son regard, toutes deux ressentaient alors la même angoisse viscérale.

-Qu'as-tu fais d'Henry ? _demanda Emma d'une voix inquiète_.

-Oh mais rien... pour le moment. Mais il pourrait lui arriver malheur si vous vous interposer. Laissez nous faire, l'auteur va nous offrir un monde meilleur.

-Tu te berces d'illusions ! _s'emporta la brune._

-Et si c'était vous ? Après tout personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il nous offrira. Pourquoi est-ce que cela serait néfaste ?

-Parce que ceux qui le souhaitent _sont_ néfastes, _rétorqua Régina d'une voix grave_.

-C'est vrai nous n'en savons rien, _tempéra la blonde_. Mais le bien et le mal coexiste en chacun de nous que ce soit dans un monde comme celui où j'ai vécu ou celui des contes, qu'il soit en équilibre ou non. C'est un jeu de miroir le mal ne peut exister sans le bien et inversement. S'il change votre fin alors il apportera son lot d'insatisfait !

-Toi qui est la sauveuse, qui voulais à tout prix aider les gens de cette ville à avoir leur fin heureuse, comme tu as pu faire pour Maléfique par exemple tu es en train de me dire que nous devons rester dans cette situation ? Que MOI je n'y ai pas droit pour l'équilibre de ce monde ?!

-Non je dis juste que vous pourriez trouver votre bonheur par un autre moyen ! Comme Ursula qui a retrouvé son père, comme Maléfique avec Lily ou comme Régina, _finit-elle en croisant le regard de sa compagne, un demi-sourire reconnaissant s'esquissa sur le visage de celle-ci._

-L'auteur m'a permis d'avoir une autre vie, il a cru en moi alors il sera le seul à m'apporter ce que je désire même si je dois vous écraser pour arriver à mes fins. Empêche-les d'avancer ! _ordonna-t-elle à l'attention de Lily._

Tel une tour gardienne sur les cases d'un échiquier elle avança d'un pas, son regard plus sombre, ses yeux prenaient une dangereuse couleur ocre.

-Lily je sais que tu es là quelque part ! Tu es forte je sais que tu peux résister à son emprise ! Pense à ta mère qui est endormie par sa faute !

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais la referma sentant son corps plus lourd, elle avait alors mal au crâne, le sang tapant à ses tempes avec force. Sa mère… Cruella était bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Lily ne te laisses pas manipuler ! Reviens vers moi !

L'incompréhension se fit perceptible dans ses yeux redevenus marrons. Elle fronça les sourcils et se sentait tiraillée entre cette voix qui répétait d'attaquer dans un écho lointain et la chaleur qui enivrait son cœur.

-Nous somme amies Lily, nous sommes comme des sœurs, tu es l'autre facette de ma personnalité. J'ai besoin de toi pour être entière mais aussi pour rester en équilibre.

Lily releva les yeux qu'elle avait auparavant baissés puis les plongea dans le regard si doux et chaleureux de son amie.

-Tu… tu as besoin de moi ?

-Oui Lily. De toi, de ma famille, de mon fils, de…

-Régina.

La dénommée savait qu'à un moment ou un autre les sentiments que Lily avait eu à l'égard d'Emma ressortiraient et qu'ils se retourneraient contre elles. Pourtant il semblait qu'elle avait accepté, il semblait qu'elle avait fait le choix de les aider en gardant Zéléna éloignée d'elles et leur permettre de vivre librement leur relation sans que celle-ci n'intervienne. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait toujours cette envie d'avoir une certaine exclusivité, même en amitié. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre mais était-ce une illusion de plus comme quand elle n'a pu se contrôler face aux parents d'Emma ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, car la tristesse dans sa voix leur montra que ce n'était fini.

-Lily… ne pense pas que je t'oublierai. Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais de côté, j'ai besoin de vous deux et la preuve est que par deux fois j'ai failli perdre les pédales, l'une parce que Régina était agressée, l'autre parce que c'était toi. Et à chaque fois vous étiez là. Lily je te lai dit : je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

Lily sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie. Sa mère sera là mais Emma aussi sera toujours là, elle ne partira plus et elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, elle n'avait pas à envier une autre place car elle en avait une dans le cœur de son amie et de sa mère, une place qui restera gravée. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

-Emma… _souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire._

-Eh bien quelle scène ! J'en lâcherai même une petite larme si je ne trouvais pas cela aussi… niais. Je dois avouer que cette petite à une meilleure constitution que toi Ruby, _nargua_ _Cruella avant de souffler à nouveau un charme sur Lily au moment même où la jeune femme s'apprêtait à se retourner pour lui faire face._

-Garce ! _s'emporta la blonde prise au dépourvue._

La fille de maléfique ferma les yeux sentant comme un voile se poser sur elle, son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite, son cerveau envoyait des chocs douloureux à ses tempes et sa colère monta sans raison. Elle pensa à Emma, à sa mère de toutes ses forces, mais se sentait partir, toujours plus loin au fur et à mesure que le sort de la charmeuse s'insinuait en elle.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas ainsi ! _s'écria Régina avant de faire un geste vers Cruella pour l'envoyer contre une caisse._

Mais il était trop tard.

Lily droite comme un I, face au groupe, ouvrit les yeux. Un regard tranchant, un regard meurtrier dont les iris couleurs ocre s'illuminaient dans la nuit comme deux étoiles les attirant vers la mort.

OOooOO

Henry se réveilla en sursaut puis réalisa que des liens entravaient ses poignets dans son dos et ses chevilles, un bâillon sur sa bouche. Il était dans une cage exiguë recouvert en partie par un voile. Il essaya de défaire ses liens mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop serrés. Il se rapprocha de la porte de la cage et essaya de pousser d'abord avec son dos puis se retourna et donna des coups répétés avec les pieds. Le souffle court, le cœur rapide à force de s'énerver sur la porte il s'arrêta de respirer d'un coup. L'oreille tendue il entendit alors un grincement puis des talons claquer sur le sol. Une faible lumière se rapprocha tandis que la panique commença à le faire trembler au fur et à mesure que les pas se firent plus proches. Le voile qui obstruait sa vue glissa des barreaux. Il fut ébloui par la lumière avant de pouvoir apercevoir et reconnaître la personne qui s'était agenouillée devant lui. Son cœur s'affola de plus belle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement sonore, le jeune garçon se recula au fond de la cage complètement effrayé, il faisait glisser ses pieds sur le sol, sa respiration de plus en plus erratique et angoissée. Il avait beau gémir et hurler derrière son bâillon personne ne l'entendait. Une main attrapa le lien à ses chevilles, elle le traîna sans ménagement sur le sol et le sortit de la cage. Il continuait à s'époumoner et à gesticuler quand deux mains le plaquèrent contre le sol pour le maîtriser.

Les larmes aux yeux, il avait peur parce qu'il se sentait impuissant. Parce qu'il était encore à sa merci.

OOooOO

Le dragon se mit à rugir faisant frissonner le petit groupe jusqu'aux os. Ruby ne l'avait jamais vu de face et s'était avancée pour aider ses amis quand l'apprenti l'arrêta d'une main.

Emma usa de sa magie pour la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle esquissa avec justesse des coups de pattes répétés et échappa au feu du dragon grâce à la vivacité de Régina. Celle-ci s'était mise devant elle, les bras levés et paume vers le dragon pour bloquer son souffle avec sa Magie. Le dragon s'énerva et approcha dangereusement sa gueule de la Maire qui sentit alors des bras enserrer sa taille avant qu'elle ne se retrouve plaquée au sol. Des mèches blondes retombèrent sur son visage. Elle écarta rapidement les quelques mèches pour ensuite apercevoir le regard inquiet de sa compagne. Les crocs claquèrent dans le vide et sans suivit un coup de patte qu'elles réussirent à éviter en disparaissant dans une fumée violette. La fumée dérouta le dragon qui observa les alentours et entra dans une colère noire jusqu'à en faire trembler la terre.

-Je vais l'occuper, _intervint l'apprenti tandis que les deux femmes venait de réapparaître à ses côtés._ Allez trouver Isaak.

-Non c'est trop dangereux et nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve, _s'interposa Emma._

-Et il y a Henry ! _rajouta la brune._

-Alors retrouvez Henry ! Toutes les trois.

Ruby huma l'air rapidement tandis que ses amies échappaient aux attaques du dragon qui manqua de les happer plusieurs fois au passage d'une patte. Elle allait s'avancer mais croisa le regard mesquin de Cruella et sentit alors son souffle se couper.

-Henry… il est dans le hangar, _arriva-t-elle à dire avant de sentir une légère douleur au niveau de sa tempe_.

-C'est exact. Mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de le sauver ! DÉTRUIS LE HANGAR ! _hurla-t-elle_.

-Tu ne veux donc pas rester à ta place de simple cafard, _s'écria la brune avant de lui envoyer une boule de feu, de rage et de peur pour son fils._

La boule de feu grossissait à vu d'œil au fur et à mesure de sa progression vers Cruella mais la queue du dragon la stoppa net, ne laissant que des flammes sur le sol. Lily rugit et gonfla le torse dans l'optique de détruire le bâtiment qui lui faisait maintenant face. Régina et Emma se mirent devant elle et levèrent leurs mains. La magie blanche et désormais plus rouge de la Maire qui sortit de leurs paumes respectives créa une barrière qui stoppa le feu. Mais la chaleur semblable à celle de la lave en fusion se fit ressentir sur leurs doigts. Toutes deux grimaçaient à cause de cette vive brûlure qui effleurait leurs peaux. Elles pensaient à Henry et rien que la vision de leurs fils leur donna plus de détermination, plus de force jusqu'à faire reculer le dragon. Jamais elles ne lâcheraient.

Au moment où le feu s'arrêta Emma tomba à genoux soutenue par la Maire qui se mit à son niveau. Elle ne pouvait pas se toucher tant leurs épidermes étaient abîmées par les flammes. Régina souffla et serra les dents sentant la douleur dû à ses brûlures. Elle allait se concentrer pour les faire partir mais sa compagne posa ses mains sur ses paumes dans un simple geste d'affection. Avec étonnement une lumière blanche s'échappa de ses doigts et les yeux ronds Emma vit que les mains de Régina étaient guéries tout comme les siennes. La brune les serra fortement les yeux plongés dans les émeraudes quand l'apprenti attira son attention. Celui-ci se mit devant elles pour les protéger.

-Lily ! Calme-toi ! Tu n'es plus seule désormais, nous sommes là pour toi !

Le dragon resta sur le qui-vive semblant surprit et ce ne fut qu'à la voix de sa maîtresse que la bête se mit à réagir.

-Vous ne passerez pas, _rugit la dompteuse, dans une voix caverneuse emprise par la folie_. TUE-LES !

Régina écarquilla les yeux et n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. La Magie de l'apprenti n'eut aucun effet mais le sauva lorsqu'il s'échappa avec vivacité des crocs du dragon avant qu'il ne se fasse happer par un coup de patte. L'homme se retrouva sur le sol avec une large et sanglante ouverture sur le torse dû à l'une des griffes acérées de la bête.

-Ruby ! Amène-le à Nova et va prévenir tout le monde ! _ordonna la blonde._

-Mais…

-C'est dangereux pour toi aussi, on va s'en sortir ! Vas-y !

Ruby n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle attrapa le bras de l'apprenti et le plaça sur ses épaules alors que l'homme avait une main appuyée sur sa blessure, gémissant de douleur.

-Faites attention à vous ! _s'écria la louve avant de partir avec l'apprenti._

-Rien ni personne n'arrêtera l'auteur ! _hurla de rage Cruella riant comme une dégénérée à gorge déployée_.

Elle avait comme perdu la raison et le désir de vouloir un bonheur même illusoire l'avait alors emportée dans les plus sombres recoins de sa personnalité. Sa folie n'en était que plus dévastatrice.

OOooOO

Un doigt sur sa bouche Zéléna ordonna à Henry de se taire, les yeux écarquillés le garçon se figea. Il entendit des cris, des rugissements se demandant ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et vit alors la rousse regarder vers la porte d'entrée d'un air inquiet.

-Je te demande de ne faire aucun bruit, d'accord ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire._

Henry opina prestement de la tête. Zéléna défit alors le bâillon et ses liens, elle l'observa s'asseoir d'un air neutre.

-Vous... Vous allez me tuer ?

La sorcière gloussa, amusée par la remarque du jeune garçon.

-J'aurais pu mais non ce n'est pas mon but.

-Alors que voulez-vous ?

-T'aider à t'enfuir. Tes mères sont dehors face à Lily.

-Lily ? Mais...

-Cruella l'a en son pouvoir, tout comme elle a réussi à mettre de côté Maléfique. Elle a aussi pris un peu de sang de Lily pour que l'auteur puisse réécrire l'histoire.

-Il faut l'arrêter, _s'écria le jeune garçon en se relevant_.

Zéléna l'attrapa par le poignet et le força à s'agenouiller.

-D'un parle moins fort et de deux, connais-tu bien l'intérieur du voilier de ce...pirate ?

-Oui j'y suis allé plusieurs fois, pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui va y aller, tu arriveras à te faufiler facilement. L'auteur est dans la cabine du Capitaine.

-Vous voulez que j'arrête l'auteur ? Moi ?

-Oui toi bougre d'âne ! Je te pensais plus intelligent !

-Oh heu… Comment j'arrive jusqu'au voilier ?

-Lily est distraite par tes mères cependant il y a toujours Cruella. Je vais faire une petite diversion mais il ne va pas falloir que tu traines.

Zéléna se releva et s'éloigna vers la porte.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? _demanda Henry._

La sorcière se stoppa dos à lui, en pleine réflexion. Elle se détourna de façon à être de profil et l'observa.

-J'ai mes raisons _, répondit-elle d'une voix terne et complètement neutre._

-Ce que vous faites pour nous, prouve que vous avez changé, _sourit Henry avec une grande douceur, air bien naïf qui agaça la rousse._

-Tu te trompes. Je ne le fais pas pour _vous_ et j'en veux toujours à ta mère. Mais… je ne veux pas d'une réalité que je n'ai pas choisie.

-C'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ?

-Eh bien ma mère a changé parce qu'elle n'était plus seule, parce que j'étais dans sa vie mais aussi et surtout grâce à Emma. Grâce à l'amour. Alors je me demandais si ce ne serait pas quelqu'un en particulier qui vous aurez fait prendre conscience de tout ça.

Zéléna cligna des paupières et scruta le jeune garçon avant de se reprendre d'un air plus strict.

-Tu es vraiment pénible comme mioche, _soupira Zéléna_. Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de me suivre si tu ne veux pas que je te bâillonne à nouveau ! _ragea la rousse d'une voix froide._

Elle se détourna et ne vit pas le sourire qui illumina le visage du garçon. Celui-ci la suivit pour arriver auprès de la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit et vit l'effusion de Magie et de flammes, un peu plus loin. Mais ce qui l'interpella c'est le ciel qui se couvrit à une vitesse alarmante, s'éclairant par moment d'une lumière rosée.

-Attend un peu et dès que j'ai distrait Cruella, tu sors. Tu pourras te faufiler à gauche derrière les caisses. Même sans la Magie je devrai m'en sortir, _ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même._

-Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la Magie ?

-Ta mère est la seule à pouvoir m'enlever ce fichu bracelet, éventuellement Emma mais...

Zéléna vit alors le bracelet devant ses yeux ahuris entre les doigts du garçon. Elle sentit la Magie s'écouler à nouveau dans ses veines et crépiter au bout de ses doigts.

-Mais... comment... tu… _balbutia-t-elle surprise._

-Et bien je ne suis pas le fils de la sauveuse pour rien, enfin je crois…

-Et tu n'as pas peur que je l'utilise pour faire le mal ?

-Si. Mais j'ai confiance en vous.

Zéléna ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça à part le fait qu'il avait peut-être fait l'erreur de lui faire confiance.

-Allons-y.

Henry opina, il laissa Zéléna ouvrir un peu plus la porte et sortir. Elle se dirigea tout droit sur Cruella et avec un engouement non dissimulé, laissa la Magie prendre possession d'elle pour l'envoyer valser sur plusieurs mètres sans que celle-ci ne réalise ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Tout ça devant les regards hébétés de Régina et Emma.

Le dragon manqua de les écraser et rugit bruyamment, encore sous l'emprise du charme de Cruella qui peinait à se relever tandis que Zéléna lui envoya une des caisses de marchandises.

Henry sortit du hangar, il regarda le dragon et ses mères ainsi que le combat entre Cruella et Zéléna. Un frisson parcourut son corps quand il distingua la joie malsaine qui irradiait dans les yeux de la rousse. Il s'avança derrière les caisses et s'arrêta un peu plus loin quand il vit Zéléna se mettre devant Lily surprenant ses mères qui allaient subir une énième attaque écrasante, préparant leurs Magie pour se défendre. Le dragon se figea et resta à la regarder un instant, il semblait même se calmer.

-Je te laisse m'aider Lily, _avoua-t-elle d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre_. Mais pour ça il faut que tu reviennes.

Lily pencha sa tête sur le côté comme si elle l'avait reconnue et allongea le cou pour rapprocher sa gueule. Devant les yeux incrédules des personnes présentes Zéléna posa sa main sans méfiance sur la peau écailleuse du dragon. Lily ferma les yeux appréciant ce contact, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine mais au même moment Cruella telle une furie sortit des décombres dans lesquels Zéléna l'avait laissée et hurla de rage. Elle envoya toute sa Magie vers Lily qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. La rousse eut à peine le temps d'enlever sa main avant que le dragon ne rugisse de douleur tant la fumée faisait vibrer son cerveau sous forme de spasmes. Tandis qu'un coup de tête violent et incontrôlé fut donné, la dragonne émit un rugissement plaintif. Ce n'était plus dû à la douleur physique bien présente mais un cri de désespoir. La violence du coup emporta la sorcière de l'ouest qui traversa un mur de béton. Une larme noire et brillante glissa le long des écailles du dragon et tomba au sol faisant fumer le bitume.

La colère monta dans le cœur de la Reine qui montra alors toute sa puissance les mains entourées d'une lueur mauve puis rougeoyante comme un rubis. Les yeux perçants et illuminés par cette Magie qu'elle concentra autour d'elle rendant l'atmosphère électrique. Avait-elle de l'inquiétude pour sa sœur ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas. Cruella s'en était prise à Maléfique, à Henry et maintenant Zéléna. Même si sa sœur n'avait fait que lui faire du mal, elle se laissa guider par la conviction d'Emma : qu'elle pourrait changer. Elle pensa au fait que bien qu'elle lui en veuille elle était la dernière personne de sa famille à être en vie. Même si dans son cœur sa famille se résumait à deux personnes : Henry et Emma. Elle n'en voulait pas à Lily et ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle se préoccupait de Zéléna, elle se demandait même si elle était en vie. Mais sa Magie avait réagi instinctivement et c'était le signe que ce combat devait se terminer, il avait assez duré. Au vu du ciel qui s'assombrissait anormalement l'auteur devait être arrêté à tout prix.

Emma posa une main sur son bras un regard inquiet. Lily restait son amie et elle le savait, mais c'était aussi un dragon.

-Elle s'en relèvera, _murmura la Maire, plus pour la rassurer qu'autre chose_.

Régina sentit en elle une Magie plus douce mais tout aussi puissante. Celle d'Emma.

Henry une main sur sa bouche, effarée, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout partait en vrille. Il observa le Jolly Roger et ce ciel chaotique. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Le sort de sa famille reposait sur ses épaules.

OOooOO

Belle observait d'un air absent la Rose qui planait toujours enfermée dans la coupe de verre. Un pétale tenait encore et même si l'apprenti avait ralenti le processus elle avait alors un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi la Magie du Ténébreux restait-elle si mystérieuse, si inégalable, puissante et monstrueuse ? Elle se détourna pour observer l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

-Belle ?

La voix la fit sursauter, la ramenant dans la réalité et l'amena dans l'entrée du magasin, face à Ruby dont les yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

-Ruby ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois… je crois que l'auteur est en train de réécrire l'histoire, la plupart de nos amis sont dehors, Régina et Emma combattent Lily et Cruella. Crois-moi c'est la folie et au vu de mes sens qui s'affolent une tempête nous arrive droit dessus… une nouvelle malédiction.

-Et l'apprenti où est-il ? Elles n'arrivent pas à atteindre l'auteur pour tout arrêter ?

-Nous pensons que l'auteur est sur les docks et peut-être sur le bateau de Killian mais Cruella les distrait, elles m'ont demandé de prévenir tout le monde. De plus elles ne voulaient pas que je reste là-bas avec la présence de cette charmeuse de serpent, _soupira-t-elle avec amertume._

-Oui elles ont eu raison. Et pour l'apprenti ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Il... il a pris un mauvais coup, il est inconscient et a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je l'ai ramené au Granny's et Nova s'occupe de lui.

-Mais alors le sort... _réalisa Belle_.

Elle alla dans l'arrière boutique et vit avec soulagement que le pétale tenait toujours.

-C'est bon, on a encore du temps, enfin je crois, _informa la brunette en revenant près des vitrines_. Elle vit alors Ruby au milieu de la pièce les bras ballant, le regard triste et perdu.

-Ruby ?

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute Belle.

-Mais...

-J'ai donné la page, la plume, je me suis laissée manipuler par cette... cette... _s'énerva la louve les poings fermés et les dents serrées de colère._

-Justement Ruby, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je te connais, je sais ce que tu vaux. Tu es loyale et jamais tu n'aurais fait cela de ton plein gré.

Belle se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de la louve qui s'apaisa automatiquement, un long soupir sortit de sa gorge nouée, elle posa son front sur l'épaule de son amie. Belle lui caressa alors les cheveux sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Que ce passe-t-il entre nous ?

Belle se stoppa, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était tellement troublant et pourtant son cœur battait frénétiquement, elle se sentait bien contre elle.

-Et si tout disparaissait ? Et si nous n'étions plus les mêmes dans cette nouvelle histoire ?

La bibliothécaire s'écarta et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Ruby. Elle y voyait de la peur, mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Elle y voyait une lueur d'envie quand ce regard gris dériva sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, me perdre et oublier… encore.

Le cœur de la brunette s'emballa à cette simple révélation. Elle avait compris depuis sa dernière altercation avec Rumple que rien ne serait plus comme avant, mais elle restait déchirée.

Les jours précédents elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensembles mais Belle n'avait jamais été plus loin, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la retenait. Elle avait vu la tendresse que lui vouait Ruby mais elle doutait sans cesse, se disant qu'elle se trompait et que ce n'était qu'une simple mais forte amitié. Pourtant, malgré sa réserve, elle avait lancé des perches. Mais la louve était capable de comprendre beaucoup de chose sauf quand ça la concernait directement. Alors elle se fermait quelques fois et bien trop souvent au goût de ses amies. Elle qui, paradoxalement, était d'une oreille attentive, observatrice et appréciée bien qu'elle avait gardé l'habitude de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Et bien elle était mystérieuse, renfermée et ne montrait jamais les émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Cachant sa tristesse derrière un sourire ou une taquinerie.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller à son désir, se laisser porter par l'attirance nouvelle qu'elle ressentait. Et vraiment faire comprendre ses sentiments. Des doigts repoussèrent l'une des mèches de la louve, caressant sa mâchoire. Ruby ferma les yeux appréciant ce geste. Quand elle les rouvrit Belle s'était rapprochée et son souffle se coupa. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, son cœur battait fortement dans sa cage thoracique au point de lui faire mal quand soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit les ramenant à cette fin qui se dessinait sûrement sous la plume d'un auteur malveillant.

-Rumple...

Belle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensa à lui mais s'empressa d'aller dans la salle arrière suivit par la louve et vit que le dernier pétale s'était décroché, tombant avec lenteur telle une feuille en Automne. Un dernier souffle s'échappa du corps inerte de l'antiquaire quand le pétale toucha le sol et une force écrasante les força à se reculer. Une fumée aussi noire que les abysses s'échappa de l'ancien Ténébreux en un filet qui tournoya dans la pièce comme une tornade emportant tout sur son passage.

-Il faut prévenir Emma et Régina... _hurla Ruby qui avait entourée la brunette de ses bras pour la protéger._

Elles sortaient alors de la pièce et ne lâchèrent pas des yeux cette réminiscence de mal quand soudain la Magie du Ténébreux les repoussa violement contre les vitrines du magasin. Une vague si puissante qu'elle les laissa toutes deux inconscientes au sol.

OOooOO

Henry sursauta au coup de tonnerre et se leva. Il couru vers le bateau tandis que sa tête tournait dans tous les sens pour apercevoir un quelconque ennemi. Une fois sur le pont il vit alors la porte qui le mènerait sur le pont inférieur et vers la cabine du Capitaine. Il se pressa et ne vit que trop tard l'homme des bois qui lui barra le passage.

-Pousse-toi !

-Non Henry je ne peux te laisser faire, nous auront enfin notre fin heureuse.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Depuis le début tu fais souffrir ma mère et tu continues en voulant changer nos vies ! J'aime ma vie et je ne permettrai pas qu'elle change, _hurla le garçon en repoussant Robin_.

L'Homme des bois se rattrapa et allait agripper le bras du garçon mais celui-ci fit un pas en arrière. Il couru vers la poupe du bateau et passa sous la bôme suivit par Robin qui s'arrêta pour l'observer.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant Henry, je fais ça pour le bonheur de ta mère.

-Non tu fais ça pour TOI ! DÉGAGE ! _s'égosilla le jeune garçon, excédé_.

Henry poussa la bôme de toutes ses forces et heurta de plein fouet le voleur. Déstabilisé par le choc et emporté par le mouvement il passa par dessus bord et tomba à l'eau. Le jeune garçon se pressa de revenir vers l'avant sans même un regard et entra. Le souffle court, il essaya de calmer ses nerfs et sa respiration afin d'être plus discret pour ensuite descendre l'échappée.

Henry se faufila et arriva enfin près de la cabine du Capitaine, fermée à clé.

-Tu as toujours été trop curieux gamin, _nargua une voix dans son dos._

-Et toi tu n'as tout compte fait pas changé !

-J'ai changé grâce à Emma. J'ai vraiment changé et je vais avoir ma fin heureuse tout comme elle.

-Non tu te trompes, tu es égoïstes, tu ne penses qu'à toi comme Robin ! Tu ne penses pas au bonheur de ma mère car si tu y pensais tu verrais qu'elles sont heureuses _ensembles_ , elles sont elles-mêmes et quoi que tu fasses rien ne changera ça !

-L'auteur le peut ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin tu ne comprends rien à tout cela.

-Je ne comprends peut-être pas tout mais moi j'y crois, comme je crois que tu peux arrêter tout ça, tu peux stopper l'auteur car tu n'auras jamais ce que tu désires, même s'il change l'histoire le destin comme les sentiments ne peuvent être changés.

Killian se mit à réfléchir face au garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi énervé, les dents et poings serrés.

-Je sais qu'il est derrière, enfermé dans ta cabine, il est en train de finir une histoire pour son plus grand plaisir, pas pour toi ! Il ne pense qu'à son bonheur et non au notre. Il s'amuse avec nous comme il l'a toujours fait. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est la fin que tu désires, une fin où je n'existerais peut-être plus, où Emma ne sera plus la même, où son esprit sera corrompu par de faux souvenirs ? Rien ne peut certifier que tu auras ce que tu souhaites car ma mère m'a bien assez fait comprendre que l'amour ne peut pas être crée !

-C'est faux ! Son destin est d'être avec MOI ! Elle sera heureuse même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, comme quand Régina vous a envoyé à New-York.

-M'an était heureuse avec moi, c'est vrai, mais on avait un vide inexplicable. Maman me manquait sans que je ne le sache vraiment et après tout ce que j'ai pu voir, elle lui manquait à elle aussi.

-La ferme ! Je ne peux pas croire ça !

La rage du pirate fit sursauter le garçon qui ne pensait pas le voir ainsi. Il se reprit parce qu'il savait ce qu'il se jouait dehors et devait arrêter l'auteur coûte que coûte. La vision de ses mères se battant pour lui, insuffla du courage dans son cœur.

-C'est la vérité ! On croit que je ne suis qu'un gamin mais on ne pense jamais que tout ça c'est grâce à moi, on ne pense pas à ce que je vois et comprends ! On ne me demande pas mon avis ! Et si je devais le refaire je le referais, si je devais rapprocher mes mères bien plus tôt je le ferais aussi !

-Non ! Ferme-la ! Régina n'est pas sa fin heureuse !

-Elles s'aiment ! _cria le jeune garçon la voix cassée_. Je regrette d'avoir laissé Robin se rapprocher de ma mère, je regrette de t'avoir laissé t'approcher de nous, d'avoir cru en toi car tu me prouves en cet instant que tu ne changeras jamais. Et puis je me fiche que certaines choses soient écrites car seules les actions et les mots parlent d'eux-mêmes.

-J'ai dit LA FERME ! _hurla Killian, se rapprochant dangereusement d'Henry, il l'attrapa d'une main par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre l'une des cloisons du bateau, un regard sombre et rageur_.

Le jeune garçon ne se laissa pas faire et lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Il le repoussa de toute sa force avant que Killian ne décide de s'en prendre à nouveau à lui. Le pirate perdit l'équilibre, il fit quelques pas en arrière et tomba sur des tonneaux. Il se releva encore plus énervé, grognant de rage les bras en avant pour attraper le garçon. Henry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se rapprocher et attrapa le premier objet rigide qu'il trouva pour lui asséner un coup en pleine tête. Le pirate retomba lourdement sur le sol, assommé.

-Oh merde, _souffla Henry choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, lâchant son arme de fortune._

Le bateau commença à trembler et soudain un coup de tonnerre plus fort et assourdissant retentit. Il cacha ses oreilles puis se rua sur la porte de la cabine. Dans un excès de rage, l'adrénaline présente dans ses veines le poussa à vouloir enfoncer la porte à coup d'épaule et de pied. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois malgré son épaule douloureuse, comprenant que c'était peine perdue. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Killian devait avoir les clés. Il se massa l'épaule et fouilla le pirate toujours inconscient. Henry trouva enfin la clé et se dépêcha d'entrer.

Dans le silence de la cabine du capitaine, il n'entendit que le son de la plume d'Isaak. L'auteur de « Once Upon A Time » grattait frénétiquement le papier d'un air sérieux et serein.

-Arrête ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une nouvelle histoire ! _s'écria Henry._

-Je ne le fais pas pour vous.

-C'est pour _vous_ c'est ça ?

Isaak s'arrêta dans son écriture et souleva la plume afin de tourner le stylo entre ses doigts comme pour réfléchir, les yeux plongés dans ceux du garçon.

-Tu es un garçon intelligent, je dois l'avouer. Mais tu sais Henry, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que _moi_ je désirais au plus profond de mon cœur. Parce qu'on ne me demande jamais ce que je veux. Parce que personne ne s'en soucis de ce que pense l'auteur. Vous voulez tous votre petit bonheur, vous voulez tous que je vous donne cette fin heureuse que vous attendiez depuis longtemps mais en réalité vous êtes égoïste ! Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être l'auteur ? Non ! La plume m'a choisi dans un moment de doute, de faiblesse. Et quand j'ai ressenti la Magie s'en émanait je n'ai pas pu m'en détourner, mais cette plume est un réel fardeau. Alors je vais en finir et rompre la seule et unique règle.

-La règle ?

-Ne jamais écrire pour soit.

-Ne faites pas ça ! Vous avez le pouvoir de tout arrêter, mais ne le faite pas comme ça, pas en nous plongeant dans une vie que nous ne voulons pas ! Mes mères sont enfin heureuses et pas qu'elles. Il y a aussi Maléfique et sa fille, même Zéléna est en train de changer peu à peu !

-Alors qu'elle est la solution selon toi ?

-Vous pouvez laisser tomber cette histoire et repartir à zéro, comme ma mère l'a fait après la fin de sa malédiction.

-Et pour aller où ? Pour être qui ? Je n'ai jamais eu de place dans ce monde. Je vous en ai crée une et vous devriez me remercier. Mais en parlant de Régina tu sais qu'elle est mon plus beau chef d'œuvre ? _interrogea-t-il en l'affublant d'un regard pétillant_. Après ce que je compte écrire bien sûr.

-Qu'allez-vous écrire dans ce cas ?

-J'ai toujours voulu écrire une histoire originale qui laissera une marque à l'encre indélébile, à couper le souffle. D'un nouveau genre qui surprendra ce monde… une histoire sans fin.

-Sans fin ? Mais je croyais… et les fins heureuses ? Celles que voulaient Robin et Killian ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de combler leurs égaux. Ils auront la place que je leur donne.

-Mais qu'allons-nous devenir ?

L'auteur sourit avant de continuer son explication.

-Vous changerez inévitablement.

-Mais je ne veux pas que mes mères changent !

-Hum… Ne voudrais-tu pas que je ramène ton père ?

-Qu… quel est le rapport ?

-Disons que cette histoire en surprendrait plus d'un.

-Attendez, vous voulez ramener les morts à la vie ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Rien n'est impossible. Tu ne connais pas toutes les subtilités de l'âme mon chère Henry, _sourit sadiquement l'auteur._

-J'ai lu que dans le monde magique, les âmes s'en vont dans un monde parallèle, au-delà du Styx dans les profondeurs du royaume d'Hadès. Certaines se perdent et sont torturés dans le Tartare sans aucun espoir d'en sortir, alors comment…

-Eh bien je ne te connaissais pas un tel savoir ! Je devrais remercier ta mère pour cela, _ricana Isaak_. Je n'ai pas forcément besoin qu'ils redeviennent eux même. Et n'oublies pas jeune homme que je peux tout faire, _déclara-t-il en montrant la plume_.

Henry écarquilla les yeux. Il le pressentait, l'auteur n'avait pas de bonne intention. Isaak semblait réfléchir, avant de replonger dans son écriture.

-Stop ! _hurla Henry en se rapprochant du bureau_. Je ne vous laisserais pas finir cette histoire !

Le sourire froid et fou d'Isaak s'agrandit sur son visage.

-Trop tard Henry, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de créer cette nouvelle histoire où personne ne se souviendra de cette vie.

-NON ! _s'égosilla le jeune garçon la voix cassé._

Isaak abaissa alors sa plume pour mettre le point final à son histoire au moment même ou un choc violent le propulsa en arrière. Il ne vit que les yeux noirs de colère d'Henry avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

OOooOO

La terre gronda comme un monstre empli de colère. La tempête s'intensifia et un orage plus violent brisa le ciel en deux, de ses éclairs foudroyant et pourtant si éblouissant. Régina avait réussi à repousser Lily qui gisait dans l'un des bâtiments. Ainsi que Cruella, inconsciente face contre terre. L'utilisation à outrance de sa Magie, même supportée par Emma l'avait épuisée. La plupart des habitants de la ville s'étaient enfermés chez eux hormis les plus téméraire ainsi que les Charmant, Leroy et Granny qui avaient décidé de rejoindre Emma et Régina armes au poing. Tous observaient les nuages sombres prendre des couleurs toujours plus rosées au moment où un éclair illuminait et déchirait le ciel alors que le bruit résonnait dans toutes les rues de la ville.

La Magie de Régina devenait plus erratique tandis qu'une autre plus puissante gravitait autour d'eux. Ses yeux réagirent en s'illuminant d'un violet profond, caractéristique de la manifestation même passive de ses pouvoirs. Et pourtant, elle était éreintée et avait déjà comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus, qu'il était déjà trop tard pour arrêter Isaak. Bien que puissante, cette fois elle ne savait pas quoi faire contre la magie créative de l'auteur.

Lui qui était à l'origine de tout.

-Henry…

-La porte du hangar est ouverte, _montra la blonde pour rassurer comme elle pouvait sa compagne_. Je l'ai vu aller vers le voilier.

-Alors il faut y aller !

Elles commencèrent à se diriger vers le navire mais un éclair leur barra le passage comme pour les obliger à rester sur place.

-Régina l'orage n'est pas normal, et ce vent est trop violent ! On doit lui faire confiance !

La brune opina observant d'un œil inquiet le navire. Henry était sûrement plus en sécurité à l'intérieur. Elle pensa au pirate et se jura de lui couper l'autre main si jamais il touchait à son fils. La colère lui hérissait le dos alors qu'elle se détournait. Soudain une étrange sensation la rendit plus nauséeuse.

-Le Ténébreux... _murmura la Maire à bout de souffle_.

Emma s'ancra dans ses yeux et il ne fallut pas plus de mot pour comprendre l'inquiétude qu'elle y lisait.

Régina avait bien ressenti la magie sombre du Ténébreux et savait que le dernier pétale était tombé. Mais le seul moyen de tout arrêter était entre les mains de l'auteur.

Toutes les pièces de ce jeu d'échec à dimension humaine s'étaient dispersées, elles étaient tombées une à une. Les tours gardiennes, les fous protecteurs mais aussi les manipulateurs, le roi dictateur à sa place d'observateur, les pions manipulés, les cavaliers abusés par leurs égoïsme. Il ne restait que quelques pions impuissants, un roi machiavélique et les Reines lassent de porter une telle responsabilité sur leurs épaules. Régina ne savait plus quoi faire, elle pensa à Henry espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Tout était allé tellement vite que ses pensées se mélangeaient en plus de sa fatigue qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

Elle sentit cette peur la submerger, la peur de perdre ce qu'elle s'était acharnée à avoir. Et, cette rage de ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle n'avait pas perçu de telles émotions, aussi fortes, depuis ce jour où elle avait laissé son fils et Emma à la lisière de sa ville, créée de toute pièce. Là où elle avait partagé bien plus que des adieux.

Aucuns mots ne sortirent de la bouche d'Emma, perdue dans cette tempête qui soufflait depuis trop longtemps dans les rues de Storybrooke. Perdue dans cette nouvelle malédiction qui se préparait et dans la contemplation de Régina.

Emma ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette femme qu'elle avait appris à connaitre, à soutenir et à aimer malgré le temps, malgré la colère et les désillusions, malgré les épreuves auxquelles elles avaient du faire face. Renforçant à chaque instant son amour pour elle.

Les mèches d'ébènes barraient quelques fois le visage de la Maire sans entraver sa beauté. Emprise par la peur mais aussi par un sentiment puissant qui réchauffa son cœur, la blonde fit un pas de plus et avant que tout disparaisse, avant qu'ils ne soient tous emportés dans un autre monde, elle attrapa la main de Regina.

Un courant électrique agréable passa entre les deux mères d'Henry. Elles s'observèrent, incrédule, se demandant toutes deux ce qui venait de ce passer.

-Nos Magies, _réalisa-t-elle_. Ensemble nous pouvons y arriver, nous l'avons déjà fait contre Lily et par le passé.

-Cette Magie dépasse la mienne, la tienne, elle dépasse tout ce que nous...

Emma attira Régina contre elle et l'embrassa sans même lui laisser finir sa phrase. Perdue dans cette tempête la brune oublia le reste et répondit au baiser d'une façon plus intense, d'une façon presque désespérée. La sauveuse serra encore plus la main qui était dans la sienne et passa l'autre dans la chevelure brune. Elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle allait disparaître à tout jamais. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle ne voulait pas que tout change parce qu'elle aimait son quotidien comme il était. Elle aimait réellement sa vie avec ses amis, sa famille, avec son fils, avec elle.

Les charmants se rapprochèrent mais se retrouvèrent vite dépassés par les événements, voyant les deux femmes emprises dans une étreinte qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir un jour. Mary-Margaret avait les yeux écarquillés partagée entre l'incompréhension et la surprise. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, incrédule elle serra les poings et pensa à Régina. Elle ne put s'enlever l'idée absurde que son ancienne belle-mère faisait cela pour lui faire du mal, encore une fois. Elle lui prenait le cœur de sa fille et d'une façon détournée. Et pourtant elle devait avouer qu'elle-même s'était rapprochée de Régina, que leur relation s'était adoucit. Elle avait toujours trouvé que les deux femmes étaient proches mais elle ne pouvait accepter cela, pas Emma, pas sa fille. Malgré tout ce baiser était livré avec une telle passion que tous en ressentir les effets, tous sentirent le bien-être que propagea cette union.

Les deux femmes s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle. Front contre front Emma sentit des crépitements dans le bout de ses doigts. Un filament argenté s'échappa inconsciemment de ceux-ci pour enrouler la main de Régina puis passa sous sa manche suivant son bras. La brune le suivait d'un regard intrigué. Sentant la douce sensation de fraîcheur qui effleurait sa peau. Incapable de faire un geste pour s'en soustraire tant la curiosité ainsi qu'un bien-être incomparable l'avaient submergée.

Le filament poursuivit son chemin sous sa veste, au travers de son chemisier cintrée et s'insinua en elle, directement dans son cœur. Le souffle soudain coupé, elle mit son autre main sur l'emplacement de son organe vitale où cette étrange clarté éblouissante resta en suspension avant de s'y engouffrer complètement. Elle n'avait jamais sentit pareil sensation. Était-ce Emma qui avait envoyé en elle ses propres sentiments ? Si chaleureux, passionnés et enivrant. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'elles s'étaient déjà avouer leurs sentiments. C'était plus fort et elle se sentait encore plus désirée, protégée et aimée.

-Emma, qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ?

-Je… je ne sais pas Régina. Je ne me suis pas contrôlée… je… c'est douloureux ?

-Non, c'est… apaisant, _souffla la Reine, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres._

La tempête faisait grincer les carrosseries des véhicules, le vieux bois des pontons et des navires, elle faisait même s'entrechoquer les battants des portes et fenêtre encore ouvertes.

Au loin les éclairs touchèrent l'horloge et brisèrent le cadran mais plus personnes ne s'en souciaient. Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus.

Emma l'embrassa à nouveau mais un goût de larmes resta sur les lèvres de la Maire.

-On se retrouvera Régina, _souffla la blonde comme une certitude des sanglots retenus dans la voix._

La sauveuse avait réussi à garder ouvertes les portes de son cœur meurtri et longtemps enfermé dans une noirceur vengeresse. Ses vieux démons étaient toujours là mais elle savait les contenir parce qu'Emma l'avait guidée vers une nouvelle vie. Elle ne voulait pas tout perdre, par encore, pas elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa compagne et la serra fortement contre elle, appréciant ces derniers instants dans un environnement chaotique. Emma encercla la taille de la mère adoptive d'Henry. Son visage enfouis dans la chevelure ébène humant ce parfum fruité. Elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à profiter de sa chaleur. Ses souvenirs l'envahissaient, des sourires, des rires, des baisers, des regards défilaient dans son esprit et ses larmes perlaient le long de ses joues.

Les charmants restèrent hébétés un long moment, ne sachant quoi faire quand Mary-Margaret eut un étrange pressentiment, un frisson parcourait son dos. Elle se retourna et fut attirée par un filet noir qui s'étira depuis le centre de la ville, les yeux plissés elle remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers eux mais réalisa peut-être trop tard qu'en réalité il filait droit sur les deux femmes chassant le peu de lumière encore présente pour y déverser les ténèbres.

-EMMA !

Son cri strident et désespéré n'arriva que trop tard aux oreilles des deux femmes qui se séparèrent d'un coup.

Régina fut projetée en arrière accusant la dureté du sol avec douleur, elle se releva comme elle put les yeux écarquillés face à cette tornade noire qui entourait la Sauveuse. Le vent fouetta son visage et le temps s'arrêta. Sa gorge nouée, les larmes retenues Régina pouvait voir le regard d'Emma. Ce regard clair, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, ses lèvres fines bougèrent pour former les mots qui lui déchirèrent encore plus le cœur.

La tornade resta en suspens pour ensuite s'insinuer directement dans le cœur d'Emma qui hurla de douleur.

-NON !

Régina eut juste le temps de réceptionner dans ses bras le corps inerte de la blonde.

-Emma… _l'appela-t-elle la voix brisée par ses sanglots_. Pourquoi… pourquoi il faut toujours que le bonheur me file entre les doigts comme le sable dans un sablier, _murmura-t-elle en la serra contre son corps_. Tu m'as sauvé de nombreuse fois… je ne te laisserais pas, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! _s'énerva-t-elle_. Je t'aime aussi, _souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, caressant ses cheveux_. Et je te promets qu'on se retrouvera…

David soutint alors sa femme dont les jambes ne la portaient plus se sentant défaillir sous le poids de la tristesse. Les larmes se déversaient sans pouvoir les contrôler, dans cette tempête, dans ce chaos qu'avait provoqué l'auteur.

La lumière blanche les aveuglèrent puis plus rien.

Juste le silence.

* * *

 **Je cours me cacher en vitesse avant de recevoir vos projectiles en tout genre !**

 **Je vous annonce que je vais terminer cette fiction avec un ou deux chapitres (donc fin assez courte au final après tout dépend de mon imagination) mais j'ai le projet de faire une suite alternative qui commencera donc à la fin de ce chapitre et fera une fiction à part ;) J'ai un peu commencé à l'écrire mais comme j'ai aussi un autre projet en cour (oui j'arrête pas lol) et bien je ne vais pas la publier tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur tout ça... alors qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **A dans une semaine pour le chapitre suivant !**


	19. Chapitre 19 : La fin d'une histoire

**Hello !**

 **Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et follows, favs et je ne fais que me répéter mais un grand merci pour votre soutiens... hmm même si je suis passée pour la méchante avec ce dernier chapitre ^^ c'est facile de passer du côté obscure... (oui j'aime bien Star Wars ^^)**

 **Eh bien j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre et surtout le suivant car oui il y en aura un autre, le dernier... Alors ne vous arrêtez pas au titre car il ne veut rien dire ou du moins pas ce que vous croyez.**

 **Alors sachez que j'ai toujours en tête cette sorte de suite qui démarrerait à partir du chapitre 18 mais je ne vais pas la faire de suite car j'ai envie de changer d'univers, par contre dans ce chapitre il y a quelques indices sur ce projet.**

 **Encore un chapitre bien long mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper :s**

 **Bonne lecture les amis et je vais me cacher pour attendre vos avis :$**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La fin d'une histoire.**

* * *

 _Que faisons-nous quand notre monde change, quand une nouvelle épreuve nous surprend ou quand nous faisons face à une réalité longtemps feinte ?_

 _Nous faisons le choix de s'adapter ou de vivre dans le passé, d'agir ou de se détourner, d'assumer ou de ne pas écouter son cœur._

* * *

Régina ouvrit les yeux.

Le silence l'entourait si bien qu'il en devenait angoissant et un poids énorme pesait sur ses épaules. Le cœur serré elle revoyait la scène qui ne pouvait se détacher de son esprit. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait écrit l'auteur ? Quelques secondes plus tôt elle avait Emma inerte dans ses bras, elle souffrait de ne pas avoir réussi à faire quoi que ce soit au point de se demander si un jour il n'y aurait plus de nuage sur son bonheur. Ce ne pouvait être le retour de bâton dû à ses méfaits, non elle en avait déjà payé le prix par un nombre incalculable de désillusions, de combats, de pertes. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur, Emma avait été la seule à le voir et Henry à garder espoir. Mais peut-être que le prix à payer pour toutes ces âmes qu'elle avait prises était de vivre éternellement le cœur brisé.

Régina était seule complètement seule, debout, au milieu de la rue centrale de Storybrooke. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun nuage. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient son visage, une légère brise fit voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Elle se tourna vers l'horloge à sa gauche et s'aperçut que les aiguilles ne bougeaient pas, aucuns sons n'arrivaient à ses oreilles pas même le chant des oiseaux. Comme si le monde s'était alors arrêté de tourner.

Elle se décida enfin à retrouver les habitants, les Charmant, Henry et Emma. D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le Granny's. Et quand elle entra il n'y avait personne, pas l'ombre d'un être vivant. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'entrée dans cet endroit où le seul son de ses talons sur le carrelage résonnait dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver, des illusions sûrement créées par son esprit, par ses propres souvenirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Elle observa Ruby derrière le bar essuyant des verres et lui faire un signe de tête puis un sourire pour la saluer, elle voyait les Charmant et leur bébé à l'une des tables puis Mary-Margaret lui faire un signe de la main avant que l'illusion ne disparaisse. Elle croisa Lily et Zéléna en train de s'envoyer des piques cinglant. Plus de la taquinerie que de la méchanceté. Plus loin elle aperçut le regard de Maléfique sereine et intimidante comme elle l'a souvent été. Elle vit Henry marcher d'un pas décidé vers une table et lui faire un signe pour qu'elle se rapproche. C'est ce qu'elle fit par habitude avant de le voir disparaître, tout comme Belle qui s'était rapprochée de la louve pour l'enlacer, tout comme Granny qui rouspétait car Ruby ne prenait pas son travail au sérieux et puis les autres qui vivaient normalement avant de s'évanouir. Elle ne voyait plus que les traits de lumière et les particules de poussière qui restaient en apesanteur dans cette salle vide. Mais où était-elle ? Et où était sa famille, tous ces gens qu'elle avait appris à côtoyer et qui lui manquaient bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se sentait vide et un nouveau poids bien plus lourd tomba sur son cœur si bien quel soupira pour l'évacuer sentant une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

-Régina.

La Maire se crispa. La voix était douce, reconnaissable. Elle arriva à ses oreilles dans un écho et lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle effaça rapidement la trace de cette larme qui avait coulé et se retourna pour faire face à cette blonde qu'elle avait eue peur de ne plus jamais revoir. Emma était là, face à elle, dans sa veste rouge. Elle était semblable à la première fois où elles s'étaient rencontrées, mais aussi plus lumineuse, plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds dorés par le soleil mélangés à la blancheur de sa peau la rendait angélique.

-Emma, tu es là..., _soupira-t-elle_. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, comme tous les autres.

La Sauveuse resta silencieuse et se rapprocha de quelques pas. Son silence était troublant, pesant et pourtant son sourire était toujours aussi réconfortant.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe et où sont les autres ?

-Il n'y a que nous.

-Quoi ? Mais ils doivent être quelque part, ils n'ont pas disparu ! Il faut les retrouver !

-Non.

-Mais Emma, notre fils.

-Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

La phrase claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet qui frappa douloureusement le cœur de la Maire. Comment ça, cela n'avait plus d'importance ? Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'Henry n'avait plus d'importance ?

-Je ne te reconnais plus...

Emma s'avança encore et posa une main sur la joue de Régina. Son cœur battait fortement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu n'as pas réussi.

-Réussir quoi ?

-A _nous_ sauver. A _me_ sauver.

-Emma..., _souffla la brune, les sanglots dans sa gorge nouée l'empêchaient d'en dire plus._

-Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais être la sauveuse à ton tour ? Tu pensais que tu en aurais les capacités ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus mesquine, une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas_.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, _s'interloqua-t-elle, sèchement_. Emma tout cela n'est pas réel. Ce n'est qu'une illusion c'est ça ? Une illusion crée par l'auteur. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrai être une quelconque Sauveuse mais mon désir à toujours été de protéger Henry, et ensuite de te protéger _toi_ ! _s'énerva presque la brune devant les insinuations d'Emma._

-Et tu as échoué.

La voix d'Emma alors plus grave et sombre déstabilisa Régina. Ce n'était plus la femme qu'elle connaissait, ce n'était plus cette vision qu'elle avait gravée dans son esprit. Sa vision d'Emma.

L'atmosphère changea et les ombres s'accumulèrent dans la pièce, le soleil disparut pour laisser place à la pluie qui s'abattit avec force sur les vitres du café.

Figée de stupeur, elle assista à sa transformation et vit déjà les cheveux de la Sauveuse se rallonger jusqu'à recouvrir sa poitrine puis devenir plus sombre d'un blond foncé, ses yeux clairs changèrent eux aussi pour virer vers un noir profond dans leur contours et dont les iris émeraude se transformèrent en deux perles rouge sang. A contrario sa peau laiteuse faisait ressortir ses lèvres rouges. Ces lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. La main devenue froide glissa sur la mâchoire de Régina, puis son cou pour longer le col de son chemisier effleurant sa peau halée au passage de ses doigts. Alors un frisson incontrôlable parcourut le dos de la Maire.

Devant se regard sombre et profond, elle était incapable de bouger, comme sous l'emprise d'un sort. Même quand cette Emma passa sa main sur sa hanche et dans son dos pour l'attirer à elle d'un coup sec. Même quand les lèvres rouge sang se collèrent aux siennes avec brusquerie. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement tant son ventre se tordit douloureusement de plaisir. Comment pouvait-elle aimer que cette Emma l'embrasse alors qu'elle serait capable de l'emporter dans ses ténèbres ? Que serait-elle capable de faire pour elle ?

-Attends... _gémit-elle entre deux baisés avant que les lèvres ne s'écartent à regret_.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit enfin elle su qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser submergée. Pourtant les doigts d'Emma effleurèrent ses lèvres, son corps se colla au sien la faisant reculer contre une table.

-Qu'est ce qu…

Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau attaquées avec une telle frénésie qu'elle ne pouvait que perdre pied devant cette Emma plus sombre. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler les battements anarchiques de son cœur et sa respiration précipitée tandis que la blonde jouait avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser et enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos sous son chemisier au point de l'écorcher, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'elle n'était pas Emma.

Alors que la blonde lui mordit plus fort la lèvre, elle eut un hoquet de surprise et porta sa main à sa bouche pour voir sur ses doigts qu'elle saignait légèrement.

-C'est bien dommage que tu ne sois plus la méchante reine, on se serait bien amusées, _souffla la blonde à son oreille_.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi au juste ?

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse, _avoua-t-elle en posant un doigt à l'emplacement du cœur de la Maire_. Quelque chose que je dois faire disparaître pour être plus forte.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Un instant elle crut voir de la tristesse, un instant elle crut voir de l'humanité dans les yeux rouge de celle qu'elle aimait. Mais il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'émotion. Son souffle se coupa et un gémissement s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et cette surprise qui s'afficha sur ses traits. Emma avait inséré d'un coup d'un seul la main dans la poitrine de Régina et enserra son cœur de ses doigts. La Maire attrapa le bras pour essayer de dégager la main qui était dans son corps mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Perdue, elle se plongea profondément dans les yeux de cette étrange vision.

-Emma... ne fait pas ça ! On trouvera une solution... je vais te ramener dans le droit chemin, je ne te laisserais pas sombrer.

-Je ne suis plus celle que tu aimes.

-Il y a forcement une part de lumière en toi, rappel toi de ce que tu ressens pour Henry si ce n'est pour… moi, _finit-elle par dire dans un souffle._

A ces mots une éclaircie illumina la pièce. Emma resserra ses doigts autour du cœur de Régina sans pour autant lui faire mal, cependant elle resta stoïque les yeux rivés dans ceux de la brune. Ses traits se déformèrent pour être plus doux mais aussi plus triste. Ses yeux redevinrent d'un vert d'eau plus soutenue avant qu'elle ne relâche le cœur de la Maire et qu'elle ne sorte sa main. Toujours en contact avec le bras d'Emma, Régina garda la main de la blonde et la posa à l'emplacement de son cœur tout en reprenant sa respiration.

-Quelle est cette magie ? _demanda la blonde dans un murmure tout en observant leurs mains liées._

-C'est la tienne, ce sont tes sentiments, ceux que tu m'as involontairement transmit avant que tout disparaisse.

Emma releva les yeux.

-Tu ne dois pas rester, ta place n'est pas dans ce monde Régina.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Te souviens-tu de cette vision dont je t'ai parlé ? Ce rêve que j'ai eu quand j'ai voulu te retrouver avec la bague de ton père.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Nous sommes dans ce monde. Un monde crée par notre Magie, avec nos souvenirs, avec nos désirs les plus profonds mais aussi avec nos peurs. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas la bague qui m'a mené jusqu'à toi mais ta Magie qui planait encore dans ton caveau ainsi que mes sentiments. Tu es arrivé jusqu'à moi car tu voulais me retrouver toi aussi, parce que nous sommes liées.

-Mais... et la Ténébreuse... pourquoi était-elle ici ? Comment es-tu revenue ?

\- La Ténébreuse est en moi désormais. Peut-être que la méchante reine aurait souhaité ce baiser. Embrasser les Ténèbres, encore plus profondément mais toi tu en avais peur. Parce que tu as changé et sans que tu le saches les sentiments que tu éprouves et les miens t'ont toujours gardé dans le droit chemin, _sourit Emma_. Tu ne veux pas perdre cela. En touchant ton cœur, en entendant tes mots je me suis souvenue de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Tant que tu tiens ma main Régina, je ne sombrerai pas.

-Mais alors où es-tu ?

-J'arrive. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais sache ma Reine que tu auras un choix à faire car la Ténébreuse ne sera jamais bien loin.

Emma s'échappa de la main de Régina et s'éloigna. Ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge profond et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que son visage et ce lieu ne s'évanouissent.

OOooOO

Régina se leva en sursaut et en sueur, le souffle saccadé, son cœur tapant fortement dans sa cage thoracique.

L'air hagard et complètement perdue, elle observa les alentours et reconnut l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle porta une main à son cœur et peu à peu se calma. Son souffle devint plus lent et régulier comme les battements de son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui lui annoncé de faire un choix. Encore.

Elle écarta le drap d'un coup et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu, les rayons du soleil tapaient à sa fenêtre et la réchauffaient. Ce rêve avait semblé si réel, et puis avant ça la tempête et la Magie du Ténébreux. Que s'était-il vraiment passé ?

-Emma, _souffla-t-elle dans un murmure._

Elle se détourna et leva la main pour se changer, déterminée à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et surtout à retrouver Emma et Henry. Mais rien ne se passa, elle observa sa main, elle essaya de se concentrer pour crée ne serait-ce qu'une boule de feu mais toujours rien, pas même un crépitement.

Régina alla dans sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Devant le miroir elle s'observa quand son regard dériva sur sa lèvre inferieure. Elle saignait légèrement. Son cœur s'emballa au simple fait que ce rêve n'en était pas un. Après avoir soigné cette petite plaie elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers celle d'Henry et s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. Prise par une angoisse qui lui noua l'estomac, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, mit ses talons et son manteau. Les clés dans une main, de l'autre elle ouvrit la porte avec empressement et se figea.

Le bras tendu vers la sonnette Emma l'observait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. La gêne se fit perceptible sur ses traits alors qu'un moment de flottement s'installa entre elles, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, ne sachant si c'était encore une illusion ou la réalité. Elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux comme pour se jauger.

-Emma ?

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, _souffla la blonde avec un sourire._

Toutes deux firent un même pas qui les rapprocha et leur corps s'entrechoqua dans une étreinte passionnée.

-Tu es vraiment là, _murmura la brune, la voix tremblante._

-Oui.

Emma resserra son emprise et ses angoisses s'envolèrent, son cœur s'allégea tout comme celui de Régina qui soupira pour s'enlever ce poids qui l'encombrait.

Elle s'écarta et embrassa presque brusquement la blonde qui ne rechigna pas, bien au contraire.

-J'ai cru... la magie du Ténébreux... ce rêve si réel... j'ai cru que tu étais... _essaya-t-elle d'expliquer tout en l'embrassant._

-Devenue la Ténébreuse ?

-Oui.

Emma retrouva les yeux de sa compagne et lui sourit.

-Je le pensais aussi… j'avais comme un poids en me réveillant, _expliqua la blonde_ , puis je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais étrangement... normal.

-Normal ?

-Ma Magie... elle a disparu.

-La mienne aussi.

-Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne ressens plus de Magie, du moins plus comme avant. En fait je me sens comme quand nous étions à l'extérieur de la ville.

-L'auteur n'aurait jamais réécrit l'histoire dans ce but, _rétorqua Emma, intriguée._

-Où sont les autres ? Où est Henry ?

-Je me suis réveillée au loft, mes parents n'étaient pas là et Henry non plus…. j'ai couru jusqu'à chez toi parce que je pensais le trouver ici aussi, avec toi.

-Non il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Emma il faut les retrouver.

La blonde opina et attrapa la main de Régina pour s'engager sur le chemin qui les menèrent à la rue.

-Allons au Granny's.

-On prend ma voiture, _ordonna la Maire en allant vers la Mercedes noire._

-Très bien chef, _opina la blonde avant de prendre place._

-Et si on allait au port directement ? Parce que si je trouve ce maudit pirate je le pends par les pieds à son mâts, _ragea la brune._

Tout en mettant sa ceinture Emma étouffa un rire qui surprit la Maire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas changé et j'en suis soulagée.

Régina observa furtivement sa compagne avant de mettre le contact et de s'éloigner de sa demeure.

Après quelques minutes elles arrivèrent près du Ganny's. La voiture se gara en face, une foule de gens étaient devant le café en train de discuter énergiquement. Les Charmant aperçurent les deux femmes et se ruèrent vers elles avec empressement.

-Emma ! _s'écria David avant de la serrer dans ses bras._

Il prit le petit Neal et se rapprocha de Régina avec un sourire timide alors que Mary-Margaret étouffait sa fille d'une étreinte.

Régina ne savait pas comment réagir, elle voyait que les Charmant la remarquaient à peine et surtout Snow. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'Emma l'avait embrassée en pleine rue et donc qu'ils avaient pu voir la scène. Elle croisa le regard de David qui se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle pour parler à voix basse.

-Vous n'auriez pas quelques choses à nous dire Régina ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

-De ma fille.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

-Bien sûr que cela nous regarde Régina, _intervient Snow suivit par Emma qui n'avait pas du tout entendu la conversation contrairement à sa mère._

-C'est ma vie privée et elle ne te regarde pas !

-Wow qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? _demanda Emma, surprise_.

-Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu… tu…

-… couchais avec Régina ?

Le "O" que fit la bouche de sa mère était un spectacle des plus magnifique pour Régina bien qu'elle n'aurait surement pas mis les pieds dans le plat de la sorte. Mais Emma ne changeait pas. Elle aimait provoquer et n'avait pas vraiment de tact. David quand à lui n'avait fort heureusement pas lâché son fils mais naviguait d'Emma à Régina et inversement. Il s'était posé des questions, et avait des doutes certes mais le voir avait été assez troublant.

-Alors ce baiser…

-N'était pas le premier.

-Oh.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi oh ?

-Beh… enfin… quand je te disais que je vous trouvais plus proche… enfin… je ne pensais pas à… ça, _balbutia-t-elle._

-Ça ?

-Non fin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais alors... pendant le Road-Trip…

-Bah quoi le Road-Trip ? Si tu veux tout savoir on s'est vraiment découverte durant ce voyage. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Magie, plus de barrière, nous étions nous-même. Régina avait déjà fait un choix mais moi j'ai mis plus de temps à assumer ce que je ressentais et la nuit où l'un des types l'avait prise en otage, j'ai eu comme un déclic. Après ça j'étais perdu mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir de….

-Emma stop, je ne veux pas les détails… elle a changé c'est vrai, vous êtes lié par Henry et je sais que c'est une belle femme mais tout de même je doute que ce soit convenable, _dit-elle à voix basse_.

-Tu sais que je t'entends Snow _, avisa la Maire avec une pointe de sarcasme_.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire du mal, _rétorqua la petite brune, suspicieuse._

-C'est une menace ?

-Je croyais que c'était Robin ta…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il y a un temps c'était peut être le cas mais ce que je ressens pour Emma n'a rien à voir avec la Magie et elle te l'a dit : nous étions nous-mêmes. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui car je vais enfin dans une direction que j'ai moi-même choisi. J'aime Emma que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Mais… voyons Emma…

-Maman je ne sais pas comment ça marche dans votre monde où les princes charmants secourent les princesses, sur leur cheval blanc, puis avec un baisé mais dans ce monde cela n'existe pas et tu le sais. Dans mon monde, certaines petites filles rêvent de princesse et certains garçons de prince, dans mon monde l'amour n'a pas de sexe, de genre ou de couleur même s'il y a encore des gens stupides pour dire le contraire. L'amour ne se contrôle pas. Comme l'amour que tu ressens pour David alors que vous vous détestiez à la base. C'est vrai… au début je ne comprenais pas sachant qu'on a passé la plupart de notre temps à nous crier dessus, _avoua Emma un petit sourire en coin, nostalgique de cette période_. J'avais peur mais tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble m'a permis de comprendre beaucoup de chose…

-Je comprends très bien et je ne te dénigre pas mais… enfin c'est Régina… désolée Emma pour le moment je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Emma baissa les yeux d'un air triste. Elle se doutait que ce serait compliqué étant donné le passé qu'avait partagé Régina et sa mère mais elle espérait une autre réponse.

-Et bien tant pis si tu n'acceptes pas _, rétorqua la Maire plus pour conclure cette conversation que dans le but de faire un pique cinglant à Snow_. Henry est avec vous ?

-Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu, nous pensions qu'il était avec vous…

Emma releva les yeux d'un coup et croisa le regard de Régina. Ce regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions, il ne valait mieux pas que Killian la croise. Elles devaient retrouver Henry et en effet le dernier endroit où il avait été aperçu était près du Jolly Roger.

OOooOO

Ruby se réveilla en sursaut et mit du temps avant de comprendre où elle était quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Ruby ?

La porte à peine ouverte sa grand-mère entra et la serra dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer. Elle arriva à se soustraire de son étreinte et lui sourit, tout de même soulager de voir qu'apparemment rien n'avait changé. Du moins presque.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va, un peu perdue. J'étais dans le magasin de Gold avec Belle, le dernier pétale de rose est tombé et la Magie noir du Ténébreux s'est échappée... enfin je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

-Moi non plus... Il y avait la tempête, le... baiser entre Emma et Régina... tu te rends compte ? En pleine rue et devant tout le monde, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais mettre du temps à m'y faire même si curieusement j'ai trouvé le moment fort en émotion, je ne pensais pas avoir un tel cœur d'artichaut... _songea Granny partie dans ses souvenirs avant d'observer sa petite fille_. Ruby tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme regardait sa grand-mère les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est assez troublant de se dire que Régina et Emma sont si proche mais...

-Non rien à voir, et puis je le savais mais je... je ne sens rien.

-Comment ça tu ne _sens_ rien ?

\- Je ne sens rien, plus aucune odeur lié à mon environnement. Je n'ai plus cette envie de liberté comme quand je voulais me changer en...

-Loup.

-Oui.

-Je voulais te parler de ça justement. Je crois qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelques choses. Les Charment, ainsi que d'autre son dehors pour essayer de comprendre.

-Et Cruella, Killian, l'auteur ?

-Je ne les ai pas vus. Tout comme le reste du groupe.

-Emma et Régina combattaient Lily… _souffla-t-elle pensive avant de relever les yeux_. Et Belle ?

-Je ne sais pas où sont Emma et Régina mais elles avaient réussi à repousser Cruella et Lily. Belle, je pense qu'elle est toujours au magasin de Gold, en tout cas je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Ok j'y vais.

-Attend il faut…

-Je reviens, promis !

Ruby dévala l'escalier et sortit par la porte de derrière. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à courir vers le magasin de Gold. Elle croisa ou plutôt heurta Emma qui était toujours avec Régina et ses parents. Elle les salua avec un sourire pincé, s'excusa et repartit en trottinant. Soulagée de voir que ses amis étaient en vie, elle se stoppa devant le magasin, essoufflée, regrettant ses anciennes facultés de louve qui lui permettait de courir plus longtemps.

-Belle ! _appela-t-elle en entrant en trombe._

Les vitrines étaient toujours brisées, certains objets fracassés sur le sol. Elle s'avança vers la salle arrière et se stoppa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Belle était assise au côté du corps allongé de l'antiquaire, une main posée sur son torse. Elle passa ses doigts sur la cravate de cet homme qu'elle avait réussi à aimer, malgré sa froideur, malgré sa laideur, son cynisme et son goût pour la Magie. Perdue dans ses pensées morose, elle n'entendit pas Ruby s'approcher. Celle-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de la brunette dans un geste de soutien. Belle posa sa main sur la sienne et releva le regard pour croiser les perles grises qui l'épiaient d'un air triste.

-Il est…

La bibliothécaire baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

-Belle je suis désolée…

-Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, _dit-elle sèchement._

-Mais…

Belle se leva et replongea un regard plus profond dans les yeux de Ruby alors que le cœur de cette dernière était en train de battre des records de vitesse.

-Il n'aurait jamais compris. Il aurait encore et encore tout tenté pour me récupérer, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous ne sommes pas dans un autre monde mais il aurait tout fait pour que cela se reproduise…

-Je ne suis plus un lycanthrope, _lâcha Ruby comme une bombe qui explosa à la figure de la brunette_.

Belle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'un air hébété.

-Comment...

-Je pense qu'on en saura plus au Granny's. Tout le monde y est _, coupa-t-elle._

La brunette opina et lança un dernier regard pour le défunt.

-On s'occupera de lui et on fera un bel enterrement, _rassura la serveuse avec un sourire timide._

Main dans la main, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand Belle s'arrêta et fit une pression sur les doigts de son amie.

-J'ai fais mon choix.

La serveuse haussa un sourcil et planta son regard dans les azures qui la fixaient intensément.

-Quel choix ?

-Comme Régina j'ai fait un choix entre deux personnes. La force des choses à fait que je ne peux retourner en arrière mais je ne le veux pas de toute façon car je crois que j'avais fait ce choix avant que… avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma.

Ruby déglutit et sentit son cœur prendre un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Elle sentait son ventre se tordre rien qu'à l'apparition soudaine d'image dans son esprit. Comme si l'oxygène n'alimentait plus son cerveau qui lui n'était relié qu'à ses muscles, elle n'entendit pas la suite mais ne vit que les lèvres de la brunette bouger pour créer un petit mot tout simple « Toi ». Cela suffit à Ruby qui avança d'un coup vers Belle si brusquement qu'elle fit légèrement reculer la jeune femme avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes prestement, de peur d'être dérangée une seconde fois ou de ne pas en avoir la force. Et tant pis si l'esprit de Rumple devait hanter toutes les nuits du reste de sa vie.

La clochette du magasin retentit et alors que les deux femmes s'embrassaient avec passion contre l'une des vitrines, faisant même gémir la brunette. Ruby grogna et se détourna vers l'intrus.

Emma resta éberluée sur le pas de la porte, avant de la claquer prestement.

-Régina ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je tombe toujours au mauvais moment ?

-Parce ce que je crois que tu ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'agir ou de parler… même jamais, _répondit la Maire sarcastique, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres._

-Tu peux te moquer mais cela ne te déplaît pas tant que ça hum, _dit-elle, suspicieuse_.

Régina se rapprocha de l'oreille de sa compagne pour lui glisser quelques mots.

-En effet, j'aime ton côté impulsif, _avoua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle._

Elle avait le don pour figer Emma sur place et lui faire monter le rouge aux joues.

-Bon je pense que Ruby et Belle vont bien alors allons chercher notre fils.

Emma opina et suivit Régina vers sa voiture pour se rendre au port.

Arrivée au dock, Régina se gara et toutes deux sortirent de la voiture. Les deux femmes observaient les dégâts causés par leur combat avec Lily. Emma eut une pointe au cœur en pensant à la jeune femme. Et, que ce soit elle, Zéléna où Cruella, toutes avaient disparu.

Un bruit de claquement dans le hangar les attira alors qu'elles s'approchaient du Jolly Roger.

Régina haussa un sourcil, intriguée elle observa le bâtiment puis sans un mot s'élança vers lui. Elle accéléra le pas, suivit de près par Emma quand un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Au moment où elles arrivèrent auprès de la porte du hangar celle-ci s'ouvrit et une berline blanche et noire de 1920 en sortit. La Shérif écarquilla les yeux voyant que sa compagne s'était mise devant la voiture ne réalisant pas le danger d'un tel acte. Elle allait s'élancer pour se jeter sur elle et l'écarter de la trajectoire mortel mais la berline freina d'un coup, si fort que les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume. La porte côté conducteur s'ouvra et une furie en sortit.

-Darling ! Tu sais que j'aurai pu t'écra...

Cruella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la Maire l'avait coincée contre la portière de sa voiture un air menaçant sur le visage.

-Où comptais-tu aller comme ça Cruella ? Tu pensais t'en sortir aussi facilement ?

-Laisse-moi partir ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette ville !

-Tu manipules miss Lucas pour voler la page et la plume, tu uses de ta Magie contre Mal et ensuite tu kidnappes sa fille pour lui prendre du sang tout ça pour que l'auteur change notre vie et voila que tu fuis maintenant, _s'écria la brune, excédée_.

-Je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais alors tu dois être ravie, _cracha-t-elle._

-Où-est-mon-fils ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et menaçante appuyant sur chaque mots._

-Je ne sais pas où il est Régina. Je me suis réveillée dans ma voiture et le hangar était vide.

-Régina je pense qu'elle dit la vérité, _tempéra la blonde_. Je vais appeler David pour qu'il l'a récupère et l'amène au poste.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'enfermer ?

-Oh si ! En attendant que tu répondes de tes actes tu iras derrière les barreaux, et estimes toi heureuse que je ne t'enferme pas chez les fous !

Cruella déglutit et baissa les yeux.

-Je voulais simplement avoir une place à moi quelque part _, bougonna-t-elle entre ses dents_.

Emma revint et posa une main sur le bras de Régina, lui signifiant que David n'allait pas tarder.

-Tu l'auras. A toi de la trouver sans avoir à utiliser la Magie, _argua la brune._

-De toute façon je n'ai plus de pouvoir.

Emma et Régina s'observèrent comprenant qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir perdu leur Magie.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, _dit Emma, pensive_.

Un pick-up arriva quelques minutes plus tard, se gara non loin d'elle et David en sortit.

-P'pa je te laisse Cruella, on va sur le Jolly Roger.

-D'accord. Robin est arrivé au Granny's il vous cherchait je crois, _informa-t-il à l'attention de la Maire._

-Qu'il me lâche j'ai mieux à faire _, rugit la brune en se détournant pour aller vers le voilier._

Emma les yeux ronds se détourna d'elle et fit une moue gênée à son père, surprise par la colère de sa compagne elle se sentait tout de même désolée pour lui.

-Heu je...

-Vas-y, _coupa-t-il_. Vas retrouver Henry et empêche-la de commettre un meurtre _, ironisa-t-il un sourire tendre sur les lèvres._

-Alors tu... enfin tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous ne te dérange pas ?

Cruella haussa un sourcil et soupira, assise sur le capot de sa voiture, les bras croisés.

-Voila qu'après le voleur Régina choisit la sauveuse, eh beh j'en découvre tous les jours, _marmonna-t-elle_.

David observa la brune qui s'éloignait d'un pas décidée puis revint plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa fille.

-J'ai appris à laisser le passé derrière moi.

-Bah voyons, qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre, _fulmina Cruella faisant lever les yeux au ciel de David_.

Le prince continua comme si de rien n'était ne relevant pas la remarque.

-Tu nous as permis d'avancer, mais c'est elle qui a le plus évolué à tes côtés et ce ne serait pas honnête de dire que cela me déplaît surtout si tu es heureuse comme ça, _avoua-t-il_. Ta mère aura plus de mal mais laisse lui simplement le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

Emma sourit timidement et le remercia silencieusement. Elle fit un dernier signe et courut après la Maire pour la rattraper.

-Eh bien vous êtes plutôt ouvert comme père, je ne sais pas si j'aurai accepté que ma fille sorte avec mon ancienne ennemie, _ricana Cruella_.

-Oh vous, rentrez dans la voiture et arrêtez de jacasser ça nous fera des vacances.

Il lui attrapa le bras, feignant le regard outré qu'elle lui lança, et l'obligea à s'asseoir dans la voiture avant de partir vers le poste de Police.

OOooOO

Un cri ou plutôt un couinement s'échappa de la gorge du pirate alors qu'une mère furieuse le plaqua contre le mât de son bateau.

-Dites-moi où est mon fils espèce de mollusque répugnant !

Emma arriva enfin auprès d'elle, pas besoin de Magie pour que sa compagne soit menaçante, décidément cette femme cachait bien des surprises.

-On se calme et on parle comme des gens civilisés, d'accord ? _tempéra une nouvelle fois la blonde, se demandant si Régina n'était pas plus ingérable sans sa Magie._

Au moins elle n'avait plus l'opportunité de le transformer en torche humaine.

-Je ne sais pas où il est, je me suis réveillée dans ma cabine, voilà tout.

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Killian c'est terminé. Dis-nous la vérité, _intima Emma d'une voix plus douce._

Régina l'observa d'un œil, elle repensa à son rêve et à cette Emma qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait la Magie du Ténébreux en elle. La Magie avait l'air d'avoir disparu alors serait-il possible que celle du Ténébreux aussi ? Le calme olympien de sa compagne la laissa perplexe. Ce n'était donc que son imagination et rien de plus ? Pourtant l'état de sa lèvre à son réveil n'était pas un rêve. Elle n'avait pas osé regarder son dos mais savait que les marques de griffures étaient encore présentent.

-Emma c'est la vérité. Je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi, que je me suis laissé abuser par l'appât du gain, par mes vieux démons mais Henry n'est pas ici. Vous pouvez fouillez tout mon bateau Madame le Maire, _cracha-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse_ , mais vous ne le trouverez pas.

Régina serra les dents et le relâcha. Elle ragea levant les bras au ciel tout en s'éloignant vers le bord du bateau. Les yeux dans le vague elle essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme. Mais où était son fils ? Et que se passait-il encore dans cette fichue ville ?

-Régina, je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en lui mais il ne sait rien.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne sait rien Emma et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

Emma prit sa main et la retourna face à elle pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-On va le retrouver, on le retrouve toujours.

Régina sourit timidement et aperçut le regard triste mais aussi haineux du pirate avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait concernant Hook ? _demanda-t-elle à voix basse._

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'il accepte tout simplement, on ne va pas l'enfermer et on ne peux rien faire de plus, _répondit Emma, elle lâcha la main de Régina et se dirigea vers lui_. Killian sais-tu où est l'auteur ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé dans ma cabine il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, du livre ou de la plume.

-Bien sûr ce n'est jamais simple ! Quand est-ce que nous allons vivre normalement ? _fulmina la brune._ Vous feriez mieux de ne pas disparaître Hook, _avisa-t-elle en repartant du bateau_

Emma l'observa et revint vers Killian avant de la suivre, soudainement stoppée pas la main de ce dernier.

-Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Emma se retourna vers lui, ne sachant quoi répondre. Cruella avait été l'investigatrice de tout ce chamboulement mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter et en avait profité. Elle voulait juste être en paix avec elle-même et avec lui, elle voulait juste qu'il accepte, qu'il passe à autre chose. Mais c'était bien plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Si je te disais que je te pardonne est-ce que tu passerais à autre chose ? Est-ce que tu me laisserais vivre ma vie sans interférer ?

Killian la relâcha et baissa les yeux.

-Tu es heureuse ?

-Oui. Elle remplit ce vide que j'ai toujours eu. Je l'aime Kilian et cela ne changera pas.

Le pirate releva les yeux à ces derniers mots et les ancra dans ceux d'Emma.

-Tu as enfin réussi à dire ce que tu ressentais, _remarqua le brun_.

-Parce que je le ressens vraiment.

-Va retrouver Henry, je ne bougerais pas d'ici... pour le moment.

-Merci.

Elle esquissa un sourire timide et disparu pour courir après sa compagne, décidément Régina en colère était bien plus rapide sur ses talons aiguilles qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Régina ! _interpella-t-elle lui attrapant le bras pour l'arrêter_. Faut que t'arrête ça hein ! Je vais finir la journée sur les genoux à force de te courir après !

-Oh Emma tu faisais des tractions dans le voilier de Hook quand on allait au Pays imaginaire alors je doute que me courir après soit si fatiguant, _nargua la Maire_.

-Très drôle… attends... mais comment tu sais que je faisais des tractions ?

Régina réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce fait à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Emma, gênée par cet aveu des rougeurs se firent légèrement visible sur ses joues.

-Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu me matais discrètement c'est ça ? _ricana-t-elle._

-Miss Swan arrêtez vos insinuations douteuses, notre fils a disparu et c'est bien plus important.

-Oh allez avoue qu'en faite tu as un faible pour moi depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne veux le dire, _taquina-t-elle._

-Après tout tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. D'ailleurs j'ai raté bien des occasions, _avoua-t-elle, pensive._

-Je le savais !

-Emma, _soupira Régina_. On peut se remettre en route ?

-Oui mais on va où ?

Régina croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir. Où pouvait bien se trouver son fils ? Peut-être que l'apprenti en saurait plus. Ou Zéléna. Elle se souvint que sa sœur venait du hangar avant de s'en prendre à Cruella.

-Allons voir si l'apprenti est toujours au Granny's, ensuite je pense qu'il serait temps de savoir où se trouve ma sœur et Lily.

Emma opina et toutes deux rejoignirent le Granny's.

OOooOO

Zéléna entra dans son salon puis sa cuisine. La table était toujours mise de la veille, la salade toujours dans son saladier attendant qu'on daigne la déguster. Alors rien n'avait changé ? pensa-t-elle avant d'observer ses mains. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de suite, car habituée à ne plus avoir sa Magie, mais celle-ci avait déserté son corps.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se servit un verre de vin rouge comme si l'alcool aller la réconforter et remplir ce vide qui s'était soudainement creuser dans sa poitrine. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse et but une gorgée du liquide rouge foncée avant de reposer le verre sur le plan de travail. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Et d'ailleurs comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans son lit si soudainement alors qu'elle avait traversé un mur de béton sur le port ?

Sa Magie lui avait permis de survivre mais pas de guérir son cœur et ses membres encore douloureux. Elle s'était relevée mais n'avait pas fait un pas avant de tomber dans la poussière, elle comprit que ses jambes ne la supportaient plus, en plus de lui faire horriblement mal. La force de Lily avait été écrasante et surprenante. Quelle déchéance se disait-elle en cet instant dégradant. Amère, elle avait soupiré et s'était retournée sur le dos pour souffler sa lassitude. Et, semi-consciente, elle n'avait entendu que les rugissements du dragon avant que le silence ne les étouffent. Un bruit énorme avait surgi de nul part, un bruit suivi d'un tremblement qui lui avait permis de comprendre que Lily avait été vaincue. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et bien qu'elle avait la possibilité de se relever à ce moment là, elle n'en fit rien. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus de toute façon et se surprit de sentir une larme couler le long de sa joue. Pourquoi avait-elle fait tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris le risque de se faire tuer ? Elle n'arrivait même plus à comprendre ce qui l'avait autant changé. Elle qui voulait nuire à sa sœur avait décidé de la protéger. Et si ce n'était pas pour elle. Si ce n'était juste qu'un acte héroïque pour aider la personne qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans le fil de ses pensées et derrière ses paupières closes.

D'un air lasse elle se rapprocha de la chambre d'ami, où plutôt d'invité vu qu'elle n'avait aucun ami dans cette ville. Elle poussa la porte et observa la chambre vide et sombre, les volets avaient été tirés la veille. Les affaires de Lily trônaient sur le lit. Zéléna se demandait pourquoi elle se préoccupait de cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait aussi mal alors qu'une certaine inquiétude la submergeait depuis son réveil ? Et d'où sortaient ses sentiments nouveaux qui l'avaient poussés à poser sa main sur la peau écailleuse de Lily. Ce moment où elle s'était plongée dans les yeux du dragon, et où elle avait retrouvé ce regard étrangement tendre.

Elle soupira et retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre son verre et s'asseoir dans le salon. Elle n'avait envie de rien pas même d'aller en ville pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait juste remarqué que Maléfique avait disparu de devant chez elle. Noyée dans son verre de vin elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui traversèrent la cuisine pour ensuite se stopper dans l'entrée du salon.

Un frémissement l'incita à relever les yeux, elle avait senti un regard se poser sur elle. Lentement elle se tourna vers la personne qui avait fait irruption dans son salon. La surprise s'afficha sur ses traits, son cœur s'élança dans une course folle qu'il n'avait plus entreprit depuis bien longtemps. Elle posa son verre sans jamais détourner le regard, se leva et contourna le canapé gardant une main sur le dossier pour se maintenir.

Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle n'avait jamais appris ce genre de chose, elle ne savait pas qu'elle réaction elle devait avoir face à ce regard profond qui ne la lâchait pas, pourvu de toute l'intensité qu'il lui transmettait.

Lily ne souriait pas, elle ne pleurait pas et ne montrait guère qu'elle était soulagée de la voir en vie. Elle n'était plus essoufflée d'avoir courut jusqu'à chez elle, elle n'était pas troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Mais sans qu'elle ne se contrôle elle avait déjà fait un pas vers elle, puis un autre et traversa le salon avec une détermination et une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la rousse de réagir et la repoussa contre le mur le plus proche puis l'embrassa avec une telle passion que Zéléna ne put que se laisser porter par ce que lui procurait ce baiser. Pourtant elle repoussa la jeune femme et une claque fendit l'air et brisa le silence pesant de la pièce. La main levée Zéléna observait toujours Lily, de profil quelques mèches cachaient son visage. La jeune femme revint lentement et lança un regard partagé entre la surprise et la tristesse. Pourquoi une telle gifle ? Parce qu'elle était aller trop loin. Encore. Mais ce regard azure n'était pas colérique, il n'était pas haineux juste déstabilisé par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Une multitude de question submergea l'esprit de la rousse qui porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas son acte, son cœur et cette envie de recommencer. Parce que ce baiser lui avait plu et parce qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir blessé, mais aussi parce qu'elle était heureuse de la revoir, sans pour autant l'assumer. Elle se replongea dans ce regard sombre et combla le peu de vide qui les séparait pour prendre possession des lèvres désirables.

Ses mains allaient effleurer les courbes de Lily mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps et la plaqua contre le mur, bloqua ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts tout en collant son corps. Elle passa une de ses jambes entre celles de la rousse et ne put que sourire au gémissement qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et calmer ses pulsions dévorante quand son regard s'ancra de nouveau dans les azures presque inexistante laissant place à deux pupilles dilatées par le désir qui avait pris possession du corps de Zéléna. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire alors bien plus carnassier tandis que Lily, un sourire en coin, relâcha la pression au niveau des mains de la rousse et se laissa guider vers le canapé.

Zéléna se mit à cheval sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa à nouveau tout en enlevant la veste et le t-shirt de celle-ci pour les laisser à l'abandon. Lily avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses de la rousse et ne cessait de les caresser. Elle remonta ses mains sous le pull de son amante pour retrouver cette peau douce qui l'avait déjà troublé. Elle enleva le pull qui la gênait puis passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu. Elle s'autorisa à scruter le corps de cette curieuse femme avant que ses lèvres ne soient à nouveau attaquer par des dents taquines et une langue aventureuse.

Lily ne pouvait décrire en cet instant la multitude de sensation qu'elle ressentait, ni cette explosion de saveur présentes sur ses lèvres. Ni ce frisson qui frôla ses reins et s'éternisa sur son bas-ventre mais c'était bon et indescriptible. Pourtant elles n'avaient échangé aucun mot, pas même quand Zéléna l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa chambre, pas même quand son souffle et ses baisers avaient parcourut son corps et pas même quand le silence fut seulement rompu par leurs gémissements, leurs respirations erratiques et rauque. Emprises toutes deux dans une passion telle, qu'elles en oubliaient le monde environnant.

En vérité, il n'y avait rien à dire.

OOooOO

-Mal' ma chère amie, tu as fini de dormir ? Tu es enfin de retour parmi nous, _nargua la Maire._

-Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse plus utiliser ma Magie sinon je t'aurai fait ravaler tes paroles ma belle, _rétorqua Maléfique d'une voix grave debout face à elle_.

-Oh j'ai déjà vu ce que cela pouvait donner de te battre contre moi, _ricana-t-elle._

-Ne joue pas les plus malines avec moi Régina même sans Magie je pourrai te faire regretter de rire de moi, _menaça-t-elle_.

-Je n'en doute pas, _sourit la brune faisant hausser un sourcil à Maléfique._ Cela fait du bien de te voir toujours aussi fière et déterminée.

Maléfique laissa la surprise apparaître sur son visage et roula des yeux ne voulant pas en montrer plus.

-Vous savez où est Lily ? _demanda Emma._

-Elle était avec moi à mon réveille, une fois sûr que j'allais bien, elle a disparu.

-Nous cherchons Henry, L'apprenti est introuvable et nous ne sommes pas encore allées chez Zéléna.

-Eh bien je ne pense pas qu'il y soit mais ma fille si.

-Lily est chez Zéléna ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit. Elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais elle avait l'air inquiète et si elle n'est pas avec vous miss Swan alors je ne vois qu'une seule autre personne.

-Inquiète pour ma sœur ? _pouffa la brune, elle croisa le regard d'Emma et perdit son sourire_. Emma, tu penses vraiment que Zéléna et Lily sont...

-Je crois que cela ne me surprendrait pas vu la scène sur laquelle je suis tombée hier, ainsi que le retournement de situation pendant notre combat...

Maléfique suivait la conversation d'un air faussement intéressée. Cette situation ne l'enchantait guère connaissant le passif de la sœur de Régina mais étant donné que la Magie avait disparu, elle essayait de refréner ses pulsions de mère protectrice, liées à son inquiétude.

-Remarque si ça lui permet de se ranger ce n'est pas plus mal, _réalisa la brune_. Lily est peut-être la personne qui lui fallait pour changer.

-Toujours est-il que Zéléna sait peut-être où est votre fils, _rappela Maléfique d'une voix monotone._

-On y va mais cette fois c'est toi qui sonne et qui ouvre car j'en ai ma claque de tomber au mauvais moment ! _s'agaça la blonde avant de sortir du Granny's._

-Eh bien Régina je sens que notre sauveuse à besoin d'un peu de réconfort, _dit-elle avec un sourire taquin._

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu insinues, mais une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre on pourra souffler.

-Bien sûr, _sourit-elle._ Et au sujet de Rumple ?

-J'ai envoyé Leroy et David le chercher. Nova va s'occuper de son enterrement avec l'aide de Belle, elle y tenait.

-Tu as vraiment changé, _lança la blonde de but en blanc, surprenant Régina_. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à ta nouvelle relation mais les habitants te font confiance et t'écoutent.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment une menace tu sais.

-Je sais.

Régina lui fit un sourire timide et se retourna dans l'optique de sortir quand la voix de son amie l'arrêta.

-J'y pense mais tu devrais parler à Robin.

-Robin ? Pourquoi ça ? _s'interloqua la Maire_.

-Parce que lui aussi à suivit aveuglément Cruella.

La nouvelle laissa Régina pantoise. Elle avait eu des doutes pour Killian et même si elle s'était dit que Robin aurait pu se laisser abuser, elle ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment le cas. Elle lui fit un dernier signe et sortit pour rejoindre Emma.

Robin la cherchait pour lui parler, et bien il allait la trouver.

OOooOO

Henry ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel bleu et sans nuage, il sentit le sable sous ses doigts et l'odeur de l'embrun chatouiller ses narines. Le garçon s'assit dans le sable et remarqua qu'il était sur une petite plage face à l'océan. En levant les yeux vers la falaise, il vit la villa du sorcier. Que faisait-il ici ?

Il remarqua alors la plume dans sa main droite et un bout de papier froissé dans la gauche.

-Henry.

Le dénommé se retourna et posa ses yeux sur un homme grisonnant, une longue barbe, assez grand et avec de l'embonpoint. Il se leva prestement et cacha la plume dans son dos machinalement.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi Henry, je suis l'apprenti. Je me nomme Mickael.

-L'apprenti de Merlin ?

-C'est exact.

-Mais où sommes-nous ? J'étais dans la cabine de Killian avec l'auteur.

-Et je t'ai emmené ici des que j'ai pu, je voulais être à l'écart de la ville.

-Mais pourquoi ? Où sont tous les autres, mes mères, ma famille ?

-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'histoire a changé ?

-Oui, du moins pas comme le voulait Isaak.

-Comment ça ?

Mickael lança un regard vers la main du garçon, celle qui tenait le papier froissé. Henry suivit son regard et ouvrit la main puis déplia le papier. Il lut les quelques lignes et releva les yeux vers le vieil homme.

-Tu es le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Tu as écris ces lignes et changé la fin de cette histoire avant que nous soyons emportés dans le monde qu'avait crée Isaak.

-Mais comment ? Isaak avait mis le point, et...

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Henry ouvrit lentement les yeux comme si sa mémoire revenait petit à petit.

-J'ai pris la plume, _souffla-t-il en la plaçant devant ses yeux pour l'observer._

Il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il avait fait sans même se poser de question. Il avait senti la Magie entre ses doigts, ce pouvoir de tout changer. Une Magie puissante qui était encore présente et dont il avait peur.

-Isaak a enfreint la règle primordiale, il est redevenu un homme simple.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

-Toi seul peut répondre à cette question, nous avons tous des choix à faire dans notre vie. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise nous nous devons de prendre une décision que nous devons assumer par la suite. Mais sache une chose, la magie du Ténébreux est en sommeil, il ne suffit que d'une étincelle pour la réveiller.

-Une étincelle ? Vous parlez de Magie ?

Mickael resta silencieux et ne cessait de scruter le garçon.

-Où est cette Magie noire ? Répondez au moins à cette question ! Si elle est en sommeil, où est-elle ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte._

-Dans le cœur d'Emma.

-Quoi ? Non... _souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux._

-Alors que vas-tu choisir Henry ?

Le garçon sentit à nouveau la Magie entre ses doigts, elle était plus faible mais bien présente, il y avait toujours de l'encre, plutôt du sang, au bout de la plume. Une goûte s'en échappa et tomba sur le sable. Il serra la plume et se détourna vers l'océan. Que devait-il faire ? Dans un sens il avait pris la bonne décision en écrivant ces lignes mais ne valait-il mieux pas détruire la plume ? Et s'il se passait quelques choses dont il n'aurait pas le contrôle, comment ferait-il pour aider sa mère ?

Henry serra les dents et se laissa aller à verser ses larmes qu'il retenait, pour ensuite se perdre dans la contemplation de l'océan.

* * *

 **Je sais que le Swan Queen vous a manqué avec tout ce qu'il se passe mais les choses doivent aussi s'apaiser ;)**

 **Heu pour le prénom de l'apprenti je l'avoue j'ai pensé à Mickey dans Fantasia xD**

 **Un petit teaser pour la suite, je vous réserve une belle scène SQ, mon cœur balance entre romantisme et passion, ou les deux tiens :p**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le choix d'une réalité

**Hello amis lecteurs,**

 **Me revoilà avec un peu de retard pour la suite et... pas la fin eheh**

 **Bonne nouvelle pour certain ! Comme je suis une grosse bavarde, il y aura un autre chapitre après celui-ci.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaira.**

 **Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et votre fidélité, je suis toujours heureuse de voir des nouveaux follows et favs ainsi que nouvelles lectrices ou nouveaux lecteurs bien sûr. Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas dépasser les 200 reviews, à vrai dire je suis agréablement surprise d'être aller aussi loin :)**

Spooky358 **: Tu as tout compris ;) mais tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Dans la série Henry était déjà dans l'histoire d'Isaak et à réussi à l'annuler, contrairement à ma fiction où les choses ne ce sont pas déroulées comme l'auteur l'aurait souhaité. Et je l'avoue je ne veux pas reproduire les erreurs de la série donc ce n'est pas une solution :s ... oui comme beaucoup je suis déçue de la tournure qu'elle prend...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le choix d'une réalité.**

* * *

 _La vie sans amour nous détruit, nous renferme dans notre solitude et nous fait passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel à notre survie, comme le soleil ou la mer._

 _Et le désir lui, est indispensable._

* * *

Régina rejoignait Emma à l'extérieur du Granny's lorsqu'elle croisa le regard triste de l'homme des bois. Bien qu'elle soit furieuse, elle n'avait pas la tête à lui parler de son égarement mais fit tout de même un pas dans sa direction dans l'optique de savoir où était Henry.

-Régina !

La voix d'Emma la stoppa au milieu de la rue, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Robin. Celui-ci tanguait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant entre fuir où combler l'espace entre eux. Au vue du regard de la Maire, il savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas venir le féliciter où lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Régina détourna tout compte fait les yeux et se rapprocha de sa compagne qui l'attendait son portable à la main non loin de Ruby et Snow, parlant toutes deux de la disparition soudaine de la Magie.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste inquiète, _soupira-t-elle_.

-Henry vient de m'appeler de la villa du sorcier.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?

-Il n'a rien voulu me dire, il veut simplement qu'on le rejoigne. Et seulement nous… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Allons-y, on verra sur place.

Régina s'avançait vers sa voiture quand la main d'Emma l'arrêta.

-Et si c'est encore un piège ? Nous sommes sans Magie désormais.

-Nous l'étions aussi pendant le Road-Trip et pourtant nous nous en sommes sortie. Si la Magie a disparu alors il n'y a plus de risque que…

Régina se stoppa, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Emma perplexe se rapprocha et tenta de capter son attention.

-La frontière… _souffla la maire_.

-Tu penses qu'elle aussi a disparu ?

-J'en suis même certaine.

Emma prit son portable et appela son père. Celui-ci était encore avec Leroy, Nova et Belle, pour préparer l'enterrement de Gold.

- _Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, mais on pense que la frontière a disparu et on doit aussi retrouver Henry… alors…

 _-Je vais aller à la frontière vérifié ce qui l'en ai et je vous tiens au courant._

-Désolée P'pa entre Cruella puis l'enterrement de Gold, on t'en demande beaucoup...

 _-C'est bien normal, nous avons certaines choses à faire avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Cruella est derrière les barreaux et pour ce qui est de Gold, Nova et Belle s'en chargent. Et puis je ne suis pas n'importe qui !_

Emma sourit à la réplique de son père puis le remercia avant de raccrocher.

-C'est bon. Allons chercher Henry, _intima la blonde._

-Emma, attends…

La Shérif soupira en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère mais fit signe à Régina de continuer vers la voiture.

-Maman on sait où est Henry alors on doit y aller…

-Vous y allez que toutes les deux ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois, on sait se défendre même sans Magie. Puis on doit savoir ce qu'il se passe de ce côté-là aussi.

-D'accord… mais faites attention quand même, on ne sait pas ce qu'a fait l'auteur, ni où il est d'ailleurs…

-Il faudra le retrouver lui aussi, _pensa Emma._ T'inquiète pas et on sait déjà que nous sommes les mêmes et que notre mémoire est intacte. Rien n'a changé.

-Certaines choses ont changé… _Mary-Margaret baissa les yeux devant l'air interrogateur de sa fille._

Voyant sa mère en train de tenter de se dépêtrer entre ses interrogations et ses principes, elle comprit de quoi elle parlait. Emma caressa la tête de son petit frère – chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais – et sous le regard effaré de sa mère passa un doigt dans sa petite main pour ensuite plonger son regard dans celui de l'ancienne princesse.

-On parlera de tout ça plus tard… si tu veux bien.

Mary-Margaret lui fit un sourire timide et l'observa partir laissant ses doutes et sa culpabilité l'accabler. Elle se disait encore et encore que tout compte fait elle ne connaissait pas tant que cela sa fille, qu'elle avait toujours désiré son bonheur, et même au détriment des autres au point de le prouver en arrachant Lily à sa mère. Elle avait raté tant de chose et il serait alors idiot de briser ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir d'Emma, pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait enfin une réelle considération de la part de sa fille, une place en tant que mère même après l'avoir déçue. Elle avait eu son pardon et le petit Neal avait lui aussi une place. Elle avait retrouvé sa fille malgré leur différence d'âge, leur passé et le fait que celle-ci avait grandi seule dans un monde encore inconnu pour la princesse.

Elle avait entendu la conversation d'Emma avec David et si la frontière était ouverte, elle se promit de découvrir ce nouveau monde où sa fille avait vécu. Mais dans toutes ses interrogations plus déroutante les unes que les autres, elle réalisa que le bonheur d'Emma n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps, celui de son ancienne belle-mère lui était tout aussi important aujourd'hui.

Pourtant elle avait du mal à voir Régina comme l'amour véritable de sa fille.

OOooOO

Régina et Emma arrivèrent devant la villa. A peine eurent-elles dépassé le portail et entamé le chemin les menant à l'entrée que la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme grand et costaud, qu'elles reconnurent comme étant l'apprenti. Une tête brune apparut par la suite et Henry sortit sur le perron les yeux effarés et remplit d'une lueur de joie.

-M'an, Maman ? _demanda Henry, sur la réserve à quelques pas d'elles_. Vous… vous êtes toujours… enfin vous…

-Si tu veux savoir si ta mère et moi sommes toujours les mêmes et bien c'est oui, _sourit Régina tout en passant une main dans le dos de sa compagne._

Elles échangèrent un regard puis un sourire et regardèrent à nouveau leur fils.

Henry avança avec un sourire immense, heureux et soulagé de les voir. Il courut les derniers mètres pour se retrouver dans les bras de ses mères et enserra leur cou avec force comme toutes ces fois où il les avait retrouvés.

-Je ne savais pas si cela avait vraiment fonctionné, _murmura-t-il avec émotion_.

Ses deux mères s'écartèrent et l'observèrent avec intérêt.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles Henry ? _demanda Régina._

-Je… j'ai réussi à atteindre l'auteur mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de finir son histoire. Puis tout s'est passé tellement vite. Je lui ai foutu un coup de poing et…

-Tu as QUOI ? _demanda sa mère sous le choc._

Elle entendit le rire étouffé de la blonde et se détourna de son fils pour la dévisager avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Ah parce que ça te fait rire ?

-Bah je suis désolée Régina mais il l'a bien cherché aussi…

-Robin et Killian ont pris pour leur grade également, _rajouta le garçon amusé de voir ses mères se chamailler alors que quelques heures plus tôt tout semblait désespéré_.

-Ton fils devient violent et ça te fait rire ! _s'indigna la brune._

-Oh Régina rigole un peu ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu on peut bien s'octroyer ce moment. Et puis il n'est pas violent, il s'est défendu…

-C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé te voir mettre un coup de pied au fesse de Killian, _avoua la Maire un sourire espiègle sur le visage._ Mais tout de même Henry je ne te pensais pas ainsi _…_ tu as parlé de Robin ? Il était sur le bateau ?

-Oui, il a tenté de me retenir.

-Eh bien je ne savais pas que les écureuils avait le pied marin _, pouffa la blonde, entrainant son fils dans un rire communicatif._

-Décidément je suis entourée d'adolescents, _soupira Régina, lui lançant un regard indigné_.

-Bah en tout cas il nage comme une pierre, _renchérit le garçon_.

-Il a bouffé trop de noise…

-Bon vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ! _coupa la Maire les sourcils froncés, observant son fils et sa compagne tour à tour._

Emma les larmes aux yeux se racla la gorge et échangea un regard complice avec son fils.

-Continue Henry je t'ai coupé, _réalisa la Maire, le gratifiant d'un sourire empli de tendresse._

-Donc je disais que j'ai envoyé l'auteur dans les choux et j'ai pris la plume. Elle s'est illuminée et j'ai sentit la Magie entre mes doigts, s'était… wow… puissant. Alors par instinct j'ai pris une page blanche et j'ai écrit, _expliqua-t-il_.

Régina croisa le regard incrédule d'Emma, maintenant plus sérieuse et revint à Henry.

-Qu'as-tu écris ? _demanda la blonde_.

Henry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le bout de papier déchiré et froissé qu'il tendit à sa mère. Emma le prit et lu les quelques lignes inscrites à l'encre à voix haute pour en faire profiter sa compagne.

-« Un jour nouveau se lève sur Storybrooke, alors que le temps reprends son cours, l'œuvre d'Isaak reste inachevée. Ce n'est plus qu'un livre fait de page blanche tandis que les lignes manuscrites ont emporté avec elles la Magie des habitants de cette ville jadis coupée du monde. »

-Henry c'est toi qui à fait disparaître la Magie alors ? _demanda Régina, perplexe_.

-Oui…enfin je crois.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu pris cette décision ?

-La Magie est la cause de tout. Certes c'est aussi grâce à elle que je suis là, que vous êtes là, ensemble, que nous sommes tous réuni mais c'est aussi à cause d'elle que vous avez souffert, que j'ai failli mourir, que Gold est devenue un monstre, puis que Zéléna a voulu nous faire du mal, que Cruella est devenue folle, tout ça à cause de cette puissance que nous sommes incapable de contrôler tant le pouvoir peut devenir une réelle dépendance… Je préfère croire au destin et aux sentiments qu'aux écrits d'un auteur. Je préfère un monde sans Magie qu'un monde où on risque notre vie à chaque fois qu'un sorcier vient pour tout bouleverser. Alors je ne veux plus que la Magie détruise nos vies.

-C'est toi notre sauveur Henry, _souffla Emma en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, un sourire sur ses lèvres._

-Je… je ne crois pas, _avoua-t-il une moue triste_.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? _demanda la brune, intriguée par la mine soucieuse de son fils._

Henry soupira comme s'il portait tous les fardeaux du monde sur le dos. Devait-il leur parler de ce que Mickael lui avait dit ? Devait-il dire qui il était devenu et la lourde responsabilité qu'il avait reçu ? Il pensait que ces mots annihileraient toute Magie mais celle de l'apprenti était toujours présente car comme il lui avait expliqué elle n'avait rien à voir avec la ville et ses habitants tout comme celle de la plume et du Ténébreux. Elles étaient à part est régis par les lois de la nature. Pourtant il avait du mal à saisir ce point car ils étaient enfin dans un monde sans Magie. Vraisemblablement, il y a des forces même dans la nature que personne ne peux contrôler. Et, le bien ne peut vivre sans le mal comme inversement.

-Henry ?

-Oui… pardon. On pourrait rentrer pour parler de tout ça ?

Ses mère se regardèrent inquiètes et suivirent leur fils vers le salon de la villa où elles trouvèrent un plateau avec trois tasses, des gâteaux secs et du thé.

-Alors tu étais ici tout ce temps ? C'est l'apprenti qui t'y a amené ? _demanda Régina apercevant du coin de l'œil la blonde en train de grignoter un des gâteaux._

Celle-ci se voulait discrète mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas. Elle se dépêcha d'avaler son gâteau après avoir croisé le regard de la brune et se concentra sur son fils. Régina étouffa un léger rire moqueur et fit de même.

-Oui c'est lui, il voulait être à l'écart pour pouvoir me parler. Il était blessé après les événements alors il n'a réussi qu'à me transporter sur une plage en bas de la falaise.

-Te transporter ?

-L'apprenti, enfin Mickael à encore sa Magie contrairement aux autres et à vous. Tout comme la plume en est toujours pourvue.

Henry sortit la plume de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'observa l'air pensif. Ses mères remarquèrent son trouble et toutes deux prirent place sur le canapé face à leur fils, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

-Voila… je ne sais pas où est Isaak mais il n'est plus l'auteur.

-Au moins il n'y a plus aucun risque qu'il recommence à écrire selon ses envies, _argua la blonde, amère_. Mais tu sais pourquoi ?

-Oui déjà parce qu'il a enfreint la règle primordiale qui consiste à ne jamais écrire pour soit. Mais aussi parce que…

Le silence, seulement entrecoupé par le son régulier de la pendule du salon, les troubla.

-Henry que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air vraiment soucieux et cela nous inquiète, _intervient la Maire._

-Eh bien… Je suis devenu le nouvel auteur, c'est pour ça qu'en écrivant ses lignes j'ai pu changer les choses et empêcher Isaak de nous emmener dans son monde.

Régina écarquilla les yeux et observa sa compagne qui affichait le même air qu'elle.

-Mais… il n'y a pas que ça, _reprit-il sans avoir remarqué l'expression de ses mères_. Comme je l'ai dit, toute la Magie n'a pas disparu, il en reste en fragment comme chez l'apprenti, où dans la plume où même dans notre monde. Et… _Henry soupira et se plongea dans les émeraudes de sa mère biologique_ , Mickael m'a révélé que la magie du Ténébreux n'avait pas complètement disparue, qu'elle était en sommeil… dans ton cœur, _finit-il par dire les larmes aux yeux, devant le regard de sa mère légèrement déboussolée par cette nouvelle_.

Régina sentit une lourdeur tomber sur son cœur, elle se souvint de son rêve ou, comme lui avait dit la vision d'Emma, de ce monde crée entre le rêve et la réalité par leurs magies. Parce qu'avec cette révélation, elle y croyait. Elle savait que ce jardin secret existait dans un monde parallèle. Un monde où elles avaient enfermé chacune ce qu'elles ressentaient. Qui apparemment ne s'était dévoilé à elles que parce qu'elles en avaient besoin, que par la force de leurs sentiments respectifs et leurs magies combinées. Alors cette Emma lui avait annoncé de faire un choix lui rappelant que la Ténébreuse ne serait jamais loin. Elle n'était pas loin mais alors quel est ce choix ?

-Que veux-tu dire par « en sommeil » ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, _demanda la blonde, réalisant que son angoisse, bien que cachée, était en train de prendre le pas sur ses autres émotions._

-Mickael m'a dit qu'elle n'attendait qu'une étincelle pour se réveiller.

-Une étincelle ? Mais une étincelle de quoi ? De magie ? _demanda-t-elle commençant peu à peu à s'énerver._

-Il n'a pas voulu me répondre à ce sujet mais je pense que ce ne peut être que cela.

-Et il ne pouvait pas être plus clair non ! _s'indigna-t-elle d'une voix plus forte._

-Emma calme-toi, rien n'est sûr n'est-ce pas ? _demanda Régina à son fils, une main sur la cuisse d'Emma, sachant très bien que dans son monde un tel espoir était presque utopique._

Rien ne se passait comme on le voulait, que ce soit dans un monde de conte de fée ou la réalité.

-Tout ce qu'Henry vous a dit est la pure vérité, _affirma une voix grave dans leurs dos._

Emma se leva, excédée, les poings fermés et observa Mickael prête à en savoir plus, quitte à user de la force. Régina aperçut son regard et se leva à son tour pour calmer le jeu.

-Dites nous qu'elle est cette étincelle dont vous parler, _reprit la Maire_.

-C'est bien de la Magie mais cela peut aussi être un acte impardonnable. La Magie est faible désormais mais toujours présente, bien sûr en l'état actuel des choses, Emma ne craint rien. Hormis si elle subit une perte de contrôle de ses émotions mais sa ligne de conduite, votre présence et ce que vous ressentez l'une pour l'autre garanti sa sécurité.

-Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de faire un choix si ma mère n'est pas en danger ?

-Parce qu'il y a un risque et que tu as un choix à faire Henry. Si tu décides de prendre tes responsabilités en temps que nouvel auteur, et c'est ce que je te conseille, alors tu as deux directions qui s'ouvrent à toi. Soit tu laisses les choses telles quelles, c'est-à-dire que nous restons dans un monde sans Magie, sans frontière, mais qu'Emma devra toujours vivre avec cette bombe à retardement. Tu deviens le gardien, tu empêches quiconque de s'en servir et surtout tu respectes les règles. Soit tu ramènes la Magie à Storybrooke avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse et avec elle, les ténèbres.

-Et si je détruis la plume pour que personne ne décide de s'en servir à mes dépends ? Où se servir de moi…

-Non, _coupa la Maire faisant tourner les regards vers elle._ On ne peut pas faire revenir la Magie, pas alors que cette noirceur est en toi, Emma. Je sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité pour toi Henry mais même si nous sommes dans un monde sans Magie nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Et si tu détruis la plume alors il n'y aura aucun moyen d'arranger les choses. Cette ville à toujours été un entre-deux puisqu'elle a été conçue par une malédiction, et même sans Magie nous restons les personnages d'un livre, nous ne venons pas de ce monde alors tout peut arriver.

-Je comprends ton point de vu Régina et je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne doit pas la détruire. Mais peut-être qu'avec le retour de la Magie nous trouverions une solution justement. Puis je sais que tu m'empêcheras de devenir comme Gold. Belle a réussi à le rendre meilleur, bien qu'avec l'arrivée de Zéléna les choses ont dérapé. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu trouveras un moyen de me ramener et je serais même capable de laisser ma vie entre tes mains.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Emma, tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu me tendais cette fichue dague et me dire que tu me laisses le choix de te contrôler ou pire de te tuer si jamais tu deviens dangereuse. Tu ne peux pas, _s'indigna-t-elle d'une voix grave._

-Tu es la seule qui en serait capable et qui ferait le bon choix.

-Mais est-ce que tu t'écoutes Emma ? Même si nous étions restées de simple amie, jamais je n'aurai fait une telle chose. Gold a fait confiance à Belle en lui laissant la dague, même si c'était une tromperie, et c'est une lourde responsabilité, _s'écria presque la Maire d'une voix emprise par l'émotion._

C'était à la fois horrible d'entendre cela mais aussi une belle preuve de confiance pour Régina, et ça elle ne pouvait le nier.

-Tu… tu as raison… pardonne-moi, _souffla la blonde, passant une main sur sa nuque les yeux vers le sol._

-La Magie ne doit pas revenir et ce n'est pas seulement par rapport à toi mais aussi par rapport à Cruella ou même ma sœur. Sans Magie elles sont désormais sous contrôle.

-Cruella est folle mais elle n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait alors…

-Et justement avec ses pouvoirs elle pourrait recommencer et s'en prendre plus facilement à Henry pour l'obliger à écrire ! _s'agaça la brune._ Cela me fait réaliser que personne ne doit savoir que tu es le nouvel auteur Henry…

-Oui c'est une chose mais en ce qui concerne Cruelle, on pourrait le gérer tout comme Zéléna. Avec des bracelets anti-Magie. On pourrait m'en mettre un aussi…

-Cela revient au même que de vivre dans ce monde ! Non Emma ce n'est pas une solution et même si ma sœur s'est interposée pendant notre combat avec Lily on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a en tête et la Magie ne ramènerait que ces vieux démons voir pire. Tu as raison Henry quand tu dis que la Magie à détruit nos vie et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, pas avec toi Emma.

Cette dernière opina comprenant les arguments de l'ancienne reine. Elle était gênée d'avoir pensé à une telle solution mais se sentait surtout perdu avec cette révélation.

-Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait, mais je pense que Zéléna n'avouera jamais qu'elle a vraiment changé et je ne parle pas seulement du combat, _intervient Henry._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela alors ? _demanda sa mère adoptive._

-C'est elle qui m'a sorti de la cage où on me retenait, elle avait ce bracelet et donc l'incapacité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle était prête à faire diversion au péril de sa vie pour que je puisse aller sur le bateau et retrouver l'auteur… j'ai cru en elle et je lui ai enlevé le bracelet pour la libérer, mais au lieu d'en profiter elle s'en est prise à Cruella. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une réalité qu'elle n'avait pas choisi mais je pense que cela cache autre chose et je réalise que sans elle nous serions encore dans une sorte de malédiction où nous aurions perdu nos souvenirs.

-Quand vous dites que la Magie du ténébreux est en sommeil dans mon cœur, cela signifie qu'elle ne peut avoir aucun impact sur lui ? _demanda la blonde, pensive._

-En effet, elle n'en aura un que si elle se déclenche.

-Et que m'arrivera-t-il si elle se déclenche dans ce monde ?

-Vous retournerez dans la forêt enchantée.

-Bonjour l'angoisse, _lâcha la blonde se laissant tomber sur le canapé_.

-Est-ce que je peux la supprimer ? Comme je suis l'auteur je n'ai qu'à l'écrire, non ? _demanda le garçon avec espoir._

-Si c'était aussi simple je t'aurai parlé de cette solution Henry.

-Mais alors à quoi ça sert d'avoir autant de pouvoir entre les doigts ! _hurla le garçon avant se s'enfuir en courant et de claquer la porte d'entrée._

-Henry ! _s'écria Régina lui emboitant le pas avant que Mickael ne lui attrape le bras._

-Laissez-le. Il a besoin de temps.

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire au sujet de mon fils, _cracha la Maire._

-Il a raison Régina. Il a besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça…, _défendit la blonde d'une voix basse_ _observant ensuite son portable pour y lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir_. La frontière… elle est ouverte, nous ne sommes plus coupés du monde, _informa-t-elle avant de planter ses yeux vert dans ceux de la Maire._

En l'observant Régina comprit que son fils n'était pas le seul à faire des choix. Elle réalisa que son propre choix, ce choix d'écouter son cœur et d'assumer ses sentiments pour la Sauveuse l'avait conduit jusque là. Dans un monde sans Magie, mais avec une famille qu'elle avait choisi de chérir. Henry n'était pas arrivé par hasard dans sa vie mais elle aurait pu se résigner à le rendre, pourtant elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait choisi de l'élever, de l'aimer. Tout comme elle avait choisi Emma plutôt que ce qui était écris à l'origine. Elle ne voulait pas que la Magie revienne, elle voulait cette vie qu'elle avait enfin choisie sans qu'une autre personne décide pour elle. Une vie simple avec Emma et son fils, et puisqu'elle le pouvait, pourquoi pas partir de cette ville et découvrir le monde à leurs côtés. Et pourtant elle avait eu un aperçu des dangers et cela la terrifier plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Et si Emma sombrait comme l'on sombrerait dans une maladie, comme si cette chose dans son cœur était semblable à un fléau incurable.

Oui une bombe à retardement qu'elle devait désamorcer, la fameuse boite de Pandore qui ne devait pas être ouverte.

Alors que pouvait-elle faire contre cela ?

OOooOO

Deux jours étaient passés sans qu'aucune décision ne soit prise, réfléchissant à un moyen de contourner cette situation. Isaak était toujours introuvable et même l'apprenti n'arrivait pas à le localiser avec le peu de Magie qu'il avait, dû à sa blessure. De plus sa Magie était bien plus défensive qu'autre chose et lui permettait surtout de passer d'un monde à l'autre.

La plume avait été mise dans le coffre de Gold protégée par Mickael, en attendant d'en savoir plus mais Henry affichait une mine soucieuse qui ne cessait d'inquiéter ses mères. Ce sourire taquin, sa curiosité et l'espoir qui les avait toujours portés au fil du temps leur manquaient.

Leur fils leur manquait.

En cette fin d'après midi, la pluie dardait le sol verdoyant et la pierre froide, dans un silence morne que personne n'osait troubler. Belle tournait une rose entre ses doigts, puis en effleura les pétales et les rapprocha de ses narines pour en humer son parfum. Les yeux fermés, elle ne pouvait oublier ce que cette fleur représentait pour elle.

Le début mais aussi la fin d'une histoire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa le cercueil noir verni puis le nom qui avait été creusé dans la pierre. La pluie accueillait se triste événement qui avait réuni la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke, à la plus grande surprise de la belle. Même Maléfique et Lily étaient venues. Les goûtes glissaient sur le marbre lisse et suivaient les lignes de ce nom gravé pour l'éternité. Ruby se rapprocha de la brunette ne sachant ce qu'il était utile de dire en pareil moment mais la voir ainsi lui pesait sur le cœur. Elle comprenait, cependant elle ne pouvait effacer ce passé et ne le voulait pas car chaque erreur, chaque moment triste ou joyeux les avaient tous forgé.

Malgré tout, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la brunette qui lui lança un regard de remerciement. Belle s'avança et déposa délicatement la rose sur le cercueil avant de souffler quelques mots à celui qui avait été son geôlier, son amant puis son mari.

-Puisses-tu retrouver ta femme, ton fils et la vie que tu as toujours désirée... Au revoir Rumple.

Une fois ces derniers mots dit avec émotions, elle se recula et se laissa entourer par les bras protecteur de Ruby.

Regina abritée de son parapluie entre Emma et Henry, observait le cercueil descendre dans la terre avec lenteur. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et encercla ses épaules de son bras. Henry ne regardait plus vraiment le cercueil mais plutôt la pierre tombale qui reposait au côté de celle de son grand-père. Il n'était pas venu voir son père depuis longtemps. Ses yeux se détournèrent et scrutèrent le profil de sa mère biologique. Celle-ci dut le sentir car elle croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire timide. Henry se décala pour se mettre entre ses mères puis passa ses bras dans leurs dos.

-J'ai pris ma décision.

Emma et Régina s'observèrent et ne dirent rien de plus, elles attendraient d'être au manoir afin d'en parler librement avec lui et surtout sans oreilles indiscrètes.

Certains ne restèrent pas, seule la famille ainsi que Belle et Ruby restèrent un peu. Néanmoins personne ne fit attention à la jeune femme rousse qui se tenait droite les yeux rivés sur ce triste tableau familiale où elle n'avait pas été conviée.

-Tu veux te rapprocher ?

Elle ferma les yeux subrepticement à la voix de Lily, resserrant sa poigne sur le pommeau de son parapluie.

-Non.

-Tu étais proche de lui ?

-Pas plus que ça, _mentit-elle d'une voix froide et dénué de tous sentiments_.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal ? _demanda Lily d'une voix plus sèche._

Zéléna fronça les sourcils et se détourna enfin pour croiser le regard profond de la jeune femme. Quelque chose de mal ? Oh non sauf si le fait de l'embrasser impulsivement était mal. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait évité cette confrontation le plus longtemps possible et savait au fond d'elle que cette fois, elle ne le pourrait pas.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me fuis depuis deux jours, parce que tu ne me réponds pas quand je viens sonner à ta porte. Je veux comprendre et savoir ce que j'ai fait pour être jetée de la sorte !

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça.

-Il n'y a jamais de bon moment ! _s'écria-t-elle attirant le petit groupe qui repartait tout juste de la tombe de Gold._

Belle qui reconnut la rousse, contracta sa mâchoire, ne pouvant s'enlever l'idée que cette sorcière n'en finirait jamais de lui pourrir la vie, même lors d'un moment comme celui-là. Zéléna vit le groupe du coin de l'œil. Elle savait qu'à cette distance si Lily criait ils pourraient profiter de leur conversation, et que sa sœur apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé était la dernière des choses qu'elle désirait.

-Là, ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment ! _s'agaça la rousse._

Alors que la jeune femme allait répliquer, elle se détourna lui coupant la chique.

Sa tête était un vrai bazar et elle ne voulait pas que Lily sache ce qu'elle avait ressenti, elle voulait oublier tout simplement parce que c'était plus facile pour elle que de se confronter à ces nombreux sentiments qui l'avait envahi et qui revenaient comme un souvenir désagréable pour elle. Ce genre de sentiment venant de Lily, ou même des profondeurs de son cœur, était inconnu pour elle et elle voulait s'en éloigner.

-Je t'interdis de fuir ! _s'écria la jeune brune d'une voix grave retenant la rousse par le bras._

-Lâche-moi je ne te dois rien ! _s'exclama-t-elle rejetant le bras de Lily avec violence._

-Si ! La vérité ! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé pour m'embrasser ensuite ?

Quelle vérité ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle s'était inquiétée pour elle, elle avait été surprise de la revoir, puis soulagée, et quand elle l'avait embrassé tout son monde avait basculé. Pourquoi elle l'avait giflée ? Pour son impulsivité mais surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, elle l'avait giflée parce que Lily lui faisait ressentir tous ces sentiments dont elle avait peur. Jamais elle n'avait désiré quelqu'un à ce point, quelqu'un qui la désirait tout autant. Mais tout ça elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Puis quel avenir elles pourraient partager ? Elle préférait que Lily la déteste comme les autres, plutôt que d'assumer ce qu'elle ressentait.

-C'était une erreur alors oublie ça !

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Bon écoute, _soupira-t-elle de lassitude_. On s'est bien amusé mais si tu attendais autre chose tu te trompes sur moi, car pour ma part ce n'était qu'un moment agréable et rien de plus.

-Un moment agréable ? Non mais c'est une blague ! s _'exclama-t-elle d'un rire jaune non retenu._

-Vois-le comme tu veux mais maintenant oublie-moi ! Tu n'as plus besoin de me surveiller alors fais ta vie, _lança-t-elle avec dédain avant de se retourner._

Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard de Lily. Ce regard qui l'aurait déstabilisé. Alors elle fuyait, pour une fois dans sa vie elle abandonnait et elle était effrayée. La jeune brune était indignée et attristée et ne pouvait croire ses paroles.

-Merde Zéléna ! Mais tu n'es qu'une putain de faux-cul ! _hurla-t-elle._

Le petit groupe maintenant constitué de Régina, Emma, Belle, Ruby et Henry n'osait pas bouger tandis qu'une curiosité mal placée les dévorait.

-Pardon ? _demanda la rousse, froidement tout en se retournant lentement, la mâchoire crispée._

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu mens tout ça parce que cela te fait flipper d'avouer ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu as ressenti il y a deux jours n'était pas rien pour toi ! On a couché ensemble et ce n'était pas simplement un _moment agréable,_ ce n'était pas qu'un simple coup d'un soir !

-Mais tu délires complètement ma parole, _ricana Zéléna._ Arrête de…

-Ah oui je délire ? _coupa-t-elle, excédée_. Je délirais quand tu m'as embrassé avec passion, je délirais quand tu m'as regardé avec douceur, une douceur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, je délirais quand tu m'as touché avec ferveur mais aussi avec tendresse. Je n'ai pas rêvé ce que tu as fait et dit quand j'étais un dragon, ton regard quand tu m'as vu dans ton salon, cette inquiétude que tu essayais de cacher. Mais non peut-être que je suis folle, peut-être que tu voulais juste me baisé et me jeter ensuite comme une merde ! Alors c'est ça ? _hurla-t-elle férocement._

Le petit groupe mal à l'aise mais curieux de voir la suite se sentait légèrement malsain. Régina se racla la gorge et fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Sachant qu'elles s'en sortiraient très bien sans eux et qu'ils n'avaient pas à entendre tout ça.

Au fur et à mesure des remontrances et des pas de Lily, Zéléna s'était reculée et se retrouva collée à un tronc d'arbre, son parapluie sur le sol. La jeune femme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la rousse, elle devait sûrement entendre son cœur battre fort et à une vitesse alarmante. Encore une fois elle se retrouva sans voix face à cette brune irritante.

-Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur mais tu ne peux pas faire comme si cela n'avait pas compté ! Ce n'était pas _rien_ !

Elle retenait ses larmes mais à force de s'accumuler elles glissèrent le long de ses joues pour se mêler à la pluie. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle, mais n'en pouvait plus de ce genre de situation, de cette rengaine incessante où on la laisser de côté, où on l'abandonnait. Pire elle en arrivait à culpabiliser. Elle avait trouvé un équilibre et même si Emma était importante, Zéléna faisait désormais partie de sa vie. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'elle se soit fourvoyée et qu'en effet la rousse se soit servie d'elle, qu'elle-même ait gâché quelque chose à cause de son tempérament impulsif. Elle était terrifiée de s'être ouverte encore une fois, pour rien.

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité, cela n'a pas compté ! _hurla-t-elle en repoussant Lily._

Celle-ci attrapa les pans de son manteau et la plaqua à nouveau contre l'arbre l'empêchant de fuir.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque, leurs souffles se mêlaient à un rythme qui montrait à quel point leurs cœurs battaient fortement. A quel point la colère, la peur et le désespoir avait envahi leur corps. Lily baissa les yeux et fixa les lèvres de la rousse, elle s'en voulait de paraître si faible et désespérée face à elle. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle effleura de ses lèvres celle tant désirée et combla le vide qui les séparait. Le baiser humide par la pluie qui déferlait sur elles, était étrangement doux et timide. Zéléna répondit par une même douceur ne laissant pas le temps à Lily de s'écarter. Les mains de la jeune brune maintenant dans son cou, elle sentit son ventre se serrer de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait décemment plus nier l'évidence.

Elles se séparèrent et front contre front restèrent silencieuse quelques instants, avant que la rousse ne reprenne la parole.

-D'accord, _souffla-t-elle_ , cela a compté. Ce… n'était pas rien.

Lily sourit, satisfaite et déposa ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste.

-Si à chaque fois il faut qu'on s'engueule pour que tu me dises ce que tu ressens, alors on va en casser de la vaisselle, _ricana la jeune brune._

Zéléna esquissa un sourire timide et lui caressa la joue.

-Alors on cassera autant de vaisselle que nécessaire, _murmura la rousse contre les lèvres de Lily_.

-Et si on rentrait ?

Zéléna acquiesça et se laissa prendre par la main afin d'être guidée jusqu'à chez elle, ne lâchant la main de Lily que quand elles rentrèrent pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements trempés.

OOooOO

-J'en reviens pas ! Zéléna et Lily…, _dit Henry en entrant dans le manoir._ Dites, j'aimerais quand même savoir un truc, mais toutes les femmes sont forcément attirées par les femmes ou il y a une recrudescence dans mon entourage ? _s'amusa le garçon._

Emma qui venait juste de déposer sa veste noire sur le porte manteau observa sa compagne d'un air perplexe. Régina prit le temps de défaire son manteau et de le poser à son tour.

-Non Henry toutes les femmes ne sont pas attirées par des femmes. C'est une question de personne et non le fait que ce soit un homme où une femme.

-Ouai je vois, ouff ça me rassure quand même. Oh puis cela pourrait m'arriver aussi après tout. D'ailleurs je me suis posé des questions au sujet d'August, _lâcha-t-il nonchalamment tout en enlevant sa veste qu'il posa à son tour dans l'entrée, il se tourna vers ses mères qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, l'air effaré._ Bah pourquoi vous faites cette… oh mais non… oh non non je ne disais pas que j'étais attiré par August… mais je l'ai jamais vu avec une femme…, _dit-il précipitamment en bougeant les mains_.

Régina se mit à sourire et Emma se rapprocha pour lui enserrer les épaules d'un bras.

-T'inquiète pas gamin on avait compris, puis August est un peu trop vieux pour toi, _taquina-t-elle_. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qu'il le soit, encore que Killian avec son maquillage…

-Oui c'est vrai qu'on pourrait s'y m'éprendre, dans un sens cela nous aurait évité bien des traquas, _argua la Maire._

-Ouai bref…. je ne suis pas gay hein !

-Mais oui je sais, tu as bien le temps de toute façon pour tout ça, puis tu es amoureux de Grace, _embêta Emma_.

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, _bougonna-t-il les joues légèrement rosies._

-Henry, il me semble que tu devais nous parler de ta décision, _rappela sa mère adoptive._

-Oh oui…

Tout trois s'installèrent dans le salon. Henry laissa ses mères sur le canapé et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elles.

-Quand j'ai vu les tombes j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus perdre l'un de mes proches de la sorte, à cause de la Magie. Papa puis grand-père…, _il déglutit et releva les yeux vers sa mère avant de continuer_. Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre toi aussi M'an que ce soit à cause de la Magie du Ténébreux ou d'une tierce personne. C'est pourquoi je ne ramènerai pas la Magie. On a déjà vécu sans elle et je sais qu'on pourra le refaire. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te plonger dans les ténèbres pour une solution illusoire… je pense qu'on ne devrait pas agir sur le temps car on changerait plus de chose qu'on le voudrait. Et si je fais ça un jour ou l'autre cette magie noire reviendra, si ce n'est pas elle c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui ramènera les ténèbres. Je me dis que s'il se passe quoique que ce soit alors la plume me permettra peut-être de te ramener même si elle ne t'enlèvera jamais cette… chose, donc je suis d'accord avec Maman sur le fait qu'il faut quand même la garder et non la détruire, je pense que je peux en prendre la responsabilité même si son pouvoir me fait peur… je sais que je ne suis pas seul, _finit-il avec un sourire pour ses mères_.

-Oui Henry nous sommes là, avec ou sans Magie. Si c'est ton choix alors je l'accepte _, acquiesça Régina qui craignait secrètement le retour de la Magie._ Mais ce qui me tracasse c'est qu'Isaak est toujours dans la nature.

-Même s'il prend la plume il ne pourra pas l'utiliser et je n'écrirai pas pour lui. Il reste un homme banal désormais.

-Je l'espère.

-Par contre j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose _, poursuivit-il une moue gênée sur le visage_.

-Nous t'écoutons.

Henry se leva et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse puis attrapa la main de sa mère adoptive et celle de sa mère biologique.

-Puisque ce lien qui vous unis vous a toujours rendu plus forte alors je vous demande seulement de rester vous-même, de suivre votre cœur et de ne jamais vous séparer pour des broutilles, _suivant le geste à la parole il rapprocha leurs mains et les posa l'une au dessus de l'autre._

Ses mères opinèrent d'un même mouvement et croisèrent leurs mains avant de s'observer intensément comme si elles découvraient cette évidence pour la première fois. Régina pensa alors aux mots d'Emma « _Tant que tu tiens ma main Régina, je ne sombrerai pas_. » Et si en effet elle était celle qui la maintiendrait du bon côté comme elle l'a déjà fait auparavant, et si elle faisait partie de cet équilibre, qu'elle était cette personne unique. L'une de ces âmes sœur que l'on ne rencontre que quelques fois dans sa vie. Dans tous les cas, elle n'envisageait pas de lâcher cette main.

-Puis bah si vous vous quittez moi je vous fous un coup de pied aux fesses, _lança Henry alors qu'il s'était relevé et avait fait le tour du canapé pour éviter d'éventuelles représailles._

Entre Régina qui avait la bouche ouverte face au culot de son fils et Emma qui se retenait de rire, Henry esquissa un sourire avant de poursuivre.

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais j'aimerais bien me changer les idées, cela vous dérange si ce soir je vous laisse en tête à tête et que je vais voir Grace ?

-Il est hors de…

-Oui vas-y gamin, profite _, coupa la blonde une main sur la bouche de la Maire, dont le regard lui aurait glacé les os._

-Merci, je vous aime et pas de bêtises, _nargua-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant d'éviter de justesse le coussin que sa mère biologique lui avait lancé._

Il disparut et Emma attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer pour libérer sa compagne.

-Miss Swan, _grogna la brune d'une voix grave_.

-Ouh… j'en frissonne Madame le Maire, cela faisait longtemps et je dois dire que cela m'avait presque manqué, _ironisa la blonde_.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu.

-Je sais mais ce soir nous sommes seule et je me dis qu'on pourrait en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? _minauda Emma d'une voix suave tout en passant son index sur le col du chemisier noir de la Maire._

Cette dernière passa sa langue sur ses dents et se rapprocha du visage de sa compagne.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as accepté qu'il s'en aille, mais que feras-tu si je te laisse en plan sur ce canapé, hum ?

Ses lèvres alors proche des siennes, Emma sentit la chaleur irradier dans son bas ventre pourtant un frisson parcourut son échine quand Régina écarta une mèche de ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Ne me mets pas aux défis.

-Je n'oserai pas, _souffla-t-elle effleurant de sa bouche les lèvres pulpeuses_.

-Tu comptes m'embrasser ou…

Emma ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne, dont l'une de ses mains se perdait dans la chevelure blonde.

Alors qu'elle poussa Emma à approfondir son baiser, Régina se mit à cheval sur elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle soupira tandis que les mains de son Shérif se posèrent sur ses cuisses les caressant tout en remontant pour retirer le chemisier de son pantalon et effleurer sa peau nue. Le souffle de Régina caressa le cou de la blonde dont la respiration se faisait plus précipité, sentant l'excitation l'enivrer. Alors ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa peau puis de façon plus appuyée ensuite, pour remonter une ligne et suivre sa mâchoire avant de reprendre possession des lèvres fines.

Régina frissonna quand des doigts curieux longèrent ses griffures profondes et toujours présentes dans son dos bien qu'elle les avait elle-même oublié.

-Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? _demanda la blonde dans un souffle contre ses lèvres, la cherchant du regard._

-Ce n'est pas important Emma _, murmura-t-elle avant de tenter de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais peine perdue, la blonde avait cette particularité d'être têtue._

-Non ce n'est pas rien. J'ai remarqué ta lèvre aussi il y a deux jours même si elle va mieux aujourd'hui, mais ces griffures sont profondes, qui t'a fait ça ? C'était durant notre combat ?

-Oui voila c'est ça, _dit prestement la brune tentant un nouveau rapprochement._

-Tu es vraiment une mauvaise menteuse

Régina se recula et soupira de frustration.

-C'est toi. Tu es contente ?

-Moi ? Mais je ne comprends pas comment…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment toi…, _voyant le regard perdu de la blonde elle soupira de plus belle et baissa les yeux quelques secondes._ Te souviens-tu de cet endroit étrange semblable à un rêve éveillé où tu t'es retrouvé quand tu me cherchais ?

-Oui je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

-Et bien il y a deux jours, juste avant mon réveil et après la tempête, je m'y suis rendu.

-Hein ? Mais attends… co…

-Ce n'était pas un rêve Emma, _coupa-t-elle_. Nos Magies combinées et notre désir de se retrouver nous a amené dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Toi comme moi nous y avons vu nos désirs, nos souvenirs et nos peurs. Notre jardin secret en quelque sorte. Alors j'ai d'abord vu des souvenirs, dont toi, semblable à notre première rencontre, puis tu as changé, tu es devenue plus sombre et j'ai compris que c'était la Ténébreuse. Tu m'as embrassé mais tu étais bien plus brusque et c'est après un autre baiser que tu m'as fait cette griffure et aussi une morsure à la lèvre.

-C'est con je ne peux même pas lui foutre mon poing dans le gueule !

-Emma…, _soupira-t-elle mi-amusé mi-exaspérée par cette réponse_.

-Pardon, _sourit-elle._ Je ne sais pas qu'il existait un tel monde… je… je suis désolée…

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui nous échappent et tu n'as pas à l'être… ce n'était pas toi, _rassura la brune en lui caressant la joue_. Puisque qu'on en parle, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour toi.

-Oh ce n'est pas important, _dit-elle en se redressant pour embrasser sa compagne qui ne lui en laissa pas le temps et la repoussa avec fermeté contre le dossier._

-Tu as voulu des explications maintenant j'en exige aussi.

-Rien de spécial, tu étais dans ton bureau en train d'écrire et… tu étais… vraiment belle _, avoua Emma à demi-mot sentant ses joues s'échauffer, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et continua_. Quand tu as remarqué ma présence tu t'es levée pour faire le tour de ton bureau et je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi sensuelle et charmeuse. Tu t'es approchée et je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais comme figée sur place, _Emma sentit les mains sur ses épaules se décaler pour les faire glisser le long de ses bras_. Tu t'es rapprochée, tu étais si près que je pouvais sentir ton parfum, _continua-t-elle tout en se plongeant dans les deux onyx noirs qui la fixaient intensément_ , même si je t'ai coupée dans ton élan tu as continué à avancer vers moi au point que je pouvais sentir ton souffle sur mes lèvres, _la blonde vit alors Régina se mordre la lèvre inférieure et son ventre se serra de plaisir_ , et tu as juste fini par les effleurer avant de…

La brune lui avait coupé la parole d'un baiser impulsif et incontrôlé. Emma reprit ses caresses et cette fois-ci ne s'attarda pas dans son dos pour plutôt déboutonner le chemisier qu'elle retira et jeta dans un coin du salon. Les lèvres devinrent vite bien plus possessives et taquines, les deux femmes sentaient déjà leurs rythmes cardiaques augmenter, leurs souffles devenir encore plus précipités. Emma s'écarta des lèvres de la brune et embrassa chaque parcelle de son cou puis descendit sur sa clavicule jusqu'à déposer des baisers dans le creux sa poitrine. Les mains dans son dos, elle dégrafa d'un coup le sous-vêtement et l'enleva pour le jeter au loin afin de laisser sa bouche et sa langue taquiner cette poitrine aguichante. Régina avait les doigts emmêlés dans la chevelure dorée alors que son excitation ne cessait d'augmenter. Un brasier s'étant enflammé dans son ventre et au creux de ses reins. Elle se cambra légèrement mais déjà attrapa fermement une poignée de cheveux et sans pour autant lui faire mal incita la blonde à croiser son regard avant de l'embrasser encore plus passionnément. D'un coup la brune se leva et attrapa la main de son amante pour l'attirer prestement vers l'étage sans que celle-ci ne rechigne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle repoussa la porte et l'embrassa à nouveau avec de plus en plus d'empressement. Elle enleva la chemise tout aussi noire de la blonde faisant presque sauter les boutons, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

-N'aurai-je pas un aperçu de la méchante reine ? _taquina Emma tout en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers_.

-Ce n'est qu'un aperçu en effet _, souffla la brune à son oreille avant de lui mordre le lobe et d'enlever à son tour le sous-vêtement qui la gênait._

Emma se recula au fur et à mesure des asseaux répétés de sa compagne, elle sentit le bord du lit contre ses jambes et se laissa tomber dessus. Régina en profita pour lui enlever son jean noir ainsi que son propre pantalon et s'allongea sur la blonde. Son corps s'embrasa et elle fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres attirante tandis que sa main parcourait avidement les courbes fines mais athlétiques de la blonde.

Régina ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta de quelques centimètres avant de se redresser d'un coup.

Emma haussa un sourcil et se mit sur ses coudes.

-Régina, est-ce que ça va ?

A vrai dire elle ne savait pas, en ouvrant les yeux elle avait vu le visage de la Ténébreuse, sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux rouges et perçant, son sourire carnassier. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion car Emma était redevenue la même, avec ce regard vert d'eau emplit d'une lueur de douceur et d'inquiétude. Mais elle se demandait si cette vision n'était pas la conséquence de ce qu'elle avait vu et de ce qui était présent dans le cœur d'Emma. Où simplement de sa peur qu'elle ne puisse la protéger.

Une main caressa sa joue et la ramena dans l'instant. Elle ne répondit pas et se rallongea sur la blonde pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus y penser alors sa main reprit ses caresses et sa bouche ses baisers sulfureux. Emma ne posa pas de questions se laissant enivrer par ses attentions.

Régina s'arrêta sur sa poitrine voulant augmenter le plaisir de sa compagne malgré cet intermède. Ce qui ne tarda pas au vu de sa respiration plus rauque et rapide. La main de la sulfureuse brune glissa le long de son ventre plat et passa sous son shorty. Elle décrivit des cercles et va et vient irrésistible pour la blonde qui se cambra légèrement et chercha à nouveau les lèvres de sa compagne, qu'elle trouva rapidement. Elle y étouffa un gémissement et planta ses ongles dans le dos de la Maire. L'une de ses mains alors s'égara sur ce corps aux courbes parfaite, sur cette poitrine, ce ventre pour suivre le même chemin que son amante et passer sous le tissu en dentelle. Un soupir rauque s'échappa de la gorge de la brune tandis que les doigts d'Emma lui faisaient de plus en plus tourner la tête. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle arrivait à se concentrer à sa propre tâche, alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine dû à ce plaisir partagé.

-Régina, _gémit la blonde, tremblante._

La dénommée s'insinua en elle et tandis que tous les muscles de la blonde se crispèrent, elle lâcha un juron sans crier gare, ce qui amusa la brune. Emma bougea légèrement pour mieux se positionner et comme dans un combat qu'elles livreraient pour se départager, elle fit de même et entendit le son étouffé d'un gémissement. Elle ne pouvait voir le visage de Régina qui s'était enfouis dans son cou mais les soupirs et les mots de sa compagne l'incitèrent à accentuer le mouvement comme elle put alors que la brune faisait de même. Toutes les deux ne voulaient pas lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme ravageur les trahit, chacune dans un cri commun qui résonna dans la pièce. Une vague de chaleur les submergea et tous leurs membres se contractèrent, s'avouant vaincu dans un match où aucune des deux n'avaient eu l'ascendant sur l'autre. Le souffle saccadé, le cœur élancé dans une course folle, Régina garda sa tête dans le cou de son amante et resta contre son corps les jambes enlacées, le temps de calmer son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie un pareil plaisir. Donné autant que reçu, mais aussi un pareil bien-être, qu'elle savait partagé.

-Et bien… si ce n'était qu'un aperçu alors qu'est ce que cela doit être, _souffla la blonde tout en reprenant son souffle._

Régina étouffa un rire et se redressa pour plonger son regard dans les émeraudes envoûtante de la blonde, dont le sourire ne trahissait pas ses mots.

-Je n'imagine même pas la méchante reine et la Ténébreuse ensemble, _dit Emma avec un sourire taquin_. Cette idée, s'il n'y avait pas le reste autour, ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Le silence qui suivit et la mine soucieuse de son amante l'incita à se redresser.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, ça va, _mentit la brune, un semblant de sourire sur le visage._

-Tu mens. Régina j'ai vu tes yeux quand tu t'es relevé… tu étais surprise et effrayée.

-Je...

Emma l'observa et écarta une mèche, elle la vit partir dans ses pensées. Puis croisa son regard profond.

-J'ai vu le visage de la Ténébreuse.

-Oh… Rien ne m'arrivera Régina. Ce n'était qu'une vision peut-être dû à ce dont tu m'as parlé…

-Je ne pensais pas cela possible, garder une telle Magie en sommeil, _avoua-t-elle_. C'est presque irréaliste dans ce monde.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même ce monde est rempli de flux spirituels que nous ne voyons pas. Mais je me sens bien Régina, je ne suis pas la Ténébreuse et je ne suis ni mourante, ni malade…

-Tu as juste une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête _, lança-t-elle sèchement les sourcils froncés._

-Je sais… mais je fais confiance à notre fils. Henry a fait le bon choix et s'il croit en nous alors je suis certaine que ce que nous ressentons me sauvera. Après tout, les contes de fées sont les premiers à dire que l'amour est une force.

-Que ce soit Henry ou toi vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur cette notion.

-Et cela ne changera pas. L'amour est faiblesse pour ceux qui veulent en abuser et qui n'y croit plus.

Régina sourit et se blottit contre son amante.

-Je t'aime Emma, telle que tu es. Même si tu changes je ne cesserai de t'aimer bien que je ne le souhaite pas pour autant.

-Je sais… je t'aime aussi pour ce que tu es.

Emma sembla réfléchir et poursuivit d'un air gêné.

-Hum… je… j'abuse peut-être la mais heu… j'ai faim.

-Je me demandais quand tu daignerais le dire.

Régina se redressa et attrapa une chemise qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, puis lança un t-shirt à Emma qui la suivit par la suite vers la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et sous l'œil gourmand de sa compagne sortit une barquette de fraise et de la chantilly.

-Je croyais que les pommes étaient ton fruit préféré ? _taquina Emma avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir face à elle sur les chaises hautes._

-C'est vrai mais je ne mange pas que ça.

Elle prit une fraise par la tige et la tendit à Emma qui la croqua sans attendre. Régina mit un peu de chantilly sur son doigt après avoir mangé une fraise à son tour et le porta à sa bouche en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde qui sentait déjà son désir pour elle reprendre le dessus.

-Je ne te savais pas si séductrice, _sourit-elle._ Je peux en avoir aussi ?

La brune en remit sur son doigt et le présenta à sa compagne qui goûta à la crème sucrée.

-Hmm… dit tu ne te demandes pas dans quel monde Isaak nous aurait emmenés ?

-Pas vraiment, mais vu son esprit déjà bien étriqué je me dis que cela ne m'aurait pas plu.

-Je suis curieuse, j'aurai bien lu son histoire quand même… imagine s'il avait inversé les rôles !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah toi à la place de ma mère et elle en méchante reine.

Régina ne plus retenir un rire rauque.

-Mon dieu moi une princesse déchue et elle une reine diabolique ? Mais quel horreur ! Je ne vois pas du tout Snow comme ça et personne ne pourrait me remplacer, ni même arriver à ma hauteur, _dit-elle d'une voix grave un regard qui fit frémir Emma tant il lui rappelait la méchante reine_.

-Dommage tu dois être mignonne en robe de princesse, _nargua-t-elle en riant._

Elle reçu une fraise qu'elle rattrapa de justesse et mangea.

-C'est mieux qu'on ne le sache pas.

Emma opina et prit un peu de chantilly.

-Mais je pense qu'on devrait mettre la main sur Isaak. Puis il faut qu'on sache ce qu'on fait de Cruella, _réalisa Régina partie dans ses pensées._

La blonde passa deux doigts dans le décolleté de sa compagne et l'attira jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

-Demain, _ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec._ Ce soir on ne pense qu'à nous.

Régina sourit et combla le vide pour goûter à cette saveur fruitée encore présente sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **En espérant que j'ai réussi ce petit défis et qu'il y a autant de passion que de romantisme ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite et fin.**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Second souffle

**Hello !**

 **Mes chers amis, ce chapitre plus court signe la fin d'une belle aventure que j'ai eu plaisir de partager avec vous.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, qui ont commenté, que j'ai lu en retour avec plaisir notamment ceux qui me sont restés fidèles depuis le début ! (Merci aussi à ceux qui écrivent également et que j'ai le plaisir de lire dès que je peux) Vous êtes des amours :3**

 **Merci de m'avoir soutenue et fait rire avec certaines de vos reactions :) J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent moment, tout comme moi, et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre car même si j'écris pour moi et par passion, j'aime aussi me dire que je peux vous faire sourire et vous énerver quelques fois ahah non mais plus sérieusement j'aime le fait de pouvoir susciter votre intérêt et avoir vos avis en général. Comme je l'ai dit je ne pensais pas arriver à plus de 100 follows, 200 reviews et je ne compte pas les lectures, alors merci !**

 **C'était mon premier vrai SQ (même si j'ai rajouté d'autre ship) et cette fiction m'a permis d'évoluer, que ce soit dans mon écriture et dans mon estime personnel, et croyez moi ça compte car j'ai une estime de moi bonne à jeter ! C'est grâce à vous si je suis fière de ce que j'écris aujourd'hui (et c'est la où je lâche ma petite larme ^^)**

 **Un grand merci à** Elea Angel **qui a supporté mes doutes, mes angoisses et pris le temps de me relire. Je prends plaisir aussi à discuter avec certaines et certains d'entre vous !**

 **Bon je vais me taire et vous laisser profiter de cette fin qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Juste quelques mots pour dire que je serais encore dans le coin et que je reviendrai bientôt :p**

 **Bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Second souffle.**

* * *

 _« La plus majestueuse et originale histoire de sa vie était devant ses yeux. »_

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'enterrement de Gold. La vie plus paisible qui s'installa alors à Storybrooke était seulement entrecoupée par quelques touristes du monde extérieur qui se perdaient dans ce coin reculé du Maine. Personne ne posait de questions concernant l'apparition soudaine de cette ville comme si, en réalité, elle avait toujours été là.

Cette nouvelle vie en avait dérouté plus d'un, mais leurs anciennes habitudes prirent le dessus, reprenant la vie qu'ils avaient avant la fin de la première malédiction. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans encombre, certains avait décidé de traverser la ligne rouge de la frontière afin de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait enfin à eux.

Robin, rongé par la culpabilité, avait décidé de quitter la ville deux jours après l'enterrement, pour retourner vivre avec Roland à New-York. A part peut-être le fait que la Maire s'était attachée au petit Roland, cette décision n'avait en aucun cas dérangé la Shérif qui acceptait encore moins la présence de l'homme des bois après ces derniers exploits. Régina lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était aller trop loin et qu'il devrait trouvé sa place ailleurs.

Killian quant à lui avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes entre alcool et relations d'un soir. Tink qui n'avait pas pris part aux derniers évènements, le croisait souvent au Rabbit Hole. Elle avait décidé de sortir de son mutisme afin de renouer avec l'ancienne reine mais aussi reprendre une vie normal. L'ancienne fée avait beau être en retrait elle avait compris que ses prédictions, quant à l'amour de Régina, n'étaient plus d'actualité depuis longtemps. Comprenant rapidement le lien qui unissait la Maire à la Sauveuse, elle ne s'était pas privée pour faire la leçon au pirate, ne supportant plus ses plaintes et son comportement misérable. Réalisant qu'il était las de cette vie qui ne lui convenait plus il avait reformé un équipage pour parcourir les mers à la recherche de nouveauté, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait confié à Emma. D'ailleurs cette dernière fut vite surprise de voir que la jeune Ariel avait décidé de le suivre. Elle qui pensait que la rousse vivait un idylle avec son chère Eric, fut assez surprise de la voir monter sur le voilier, ne donnant comme information qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette odeur de poisson qui collait à la peau du jeune homme. Emma avait rit intérieurement de cette remarque, c'était plutôt cocasse venant d'une ancienne sirène.

Mickael avait repris le magasin de Gold afin de surveiller la plume mais surtout de parfaire la formation d'Henry en tant que nouvel auteur, bien que celui-ci passait la plupart de ses cours à rêvasser de sa chère Grace plutôt que d'écouter les conseils du vieillard. Néanmoins, il continuait son travail d'aide dans le magasin lors de son temps libre, en souvenir de son grand-père.

Belle avait continué son travail de bibliothécaire et Ruby celui de serveuse tout en cherchant une formation afin de changer de métier, ne pouvant plus supporter les remontrances de sa grand-mère. A vrai dire l'ancienne louve passait plus de temps dans les rayonnages et aux archives de la bibliothèque plutôt qu'au Granny's. Il lui arrivait aussi de se balader en forêt, afin de se remémorer son ancienne vie, lorsqu'elle pouvait encore se sentir libre, sous sa forme de louve.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas de travail de base comme Cruella, Maléfique – surnommée Maggie pour éviter d'effrayer les touristes – Zéléna où encore Lily avait toutes trouvé des occupations, forcées pour certaine.

Cruella avait été jugée lors d'une réunion de crise entre la Maire, la Shérif, les Charmant, ainsi que ceux plus ou moins présent lors des faits comme Ruby, Lily et même Maléfique et Zéléna qui n'était pas encore vu d'un très bon œil par les habitants. C'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique réunion qui se forma peu de temps après l'enterrement. Et fort heureusement Lily avait été d'une bonne aide pour ramener sa mère et Zéléna.

Il avait donc été décidé que Cruella purgerait une peine de trois mois d'intérêts généraux sous la surveillance du Shérif Swan et de Lily en tant que volontaire, dans un premier temps. Régina avait dans l'idée de reconstruire la ville et d'ouvrir certains commerces qui avait été délaissés depuis la première malédiction, voir même qui n'existaient pas.

Cruella avait été placé dans un premier temps dans une boutique de prêt à porter féminin. Régina connaissait son goût pour les vêtements et comptait quelque peu sur son savoir, lui interdisant tout ce qui se rapportait à la fourrure. C'est ainsi que chaque après midi, tous les jours de la semaine et week-end compris, sauf le dimanche, l'ancienne dompteuse commença à ré-agencer et repeindre cette boutique mais aussi une pour homme et une autre pour des vêtements plus luxueux.

Hormis la boutique qui avait été créée pour les futurs enfants de la ville, Cruella se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau dans cet univers, et malgré son obligation de porter une combinaison de travail, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de renseigner les clients qui affluaient après l'ouverture des différents commerces. Bien que sceptique dans un premier temps, ces derniers avaient écouté ses conseils avisés et son œil critique pour tout ce qui touchait à la mode.

Longtemps sur leurs gardes, sauf les touristes qui étaient à cents lieux de connaître l'histoire de la ville, les habitants commencèrent à réellement apprécier ses interventions et trois semaines après la réunion Régina l'autorisa à venir en boutique le matin pour y travailler tout en purgeant sa peine l'après midi dans d'autre secteur, lui permettant aussi d'avoir un logement au dessus d'un des magasins. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à Cruella qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Magie ou même d'une tierce personne pour trouver son bonheur. L'ancienne dompteuse avait faussement pris la mouche pour garder sa fierté, mais n'en était pas moins d'accord avec ces dires.

Il lui arrivait de lorgner Pongo d'un œil noir quand le Dr Hooper le promenait mais c'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait inquiéter la Shérif concernant Cruella. Celle-ci se faisait plus discrète, hormis dans les magasins.

Maléfique s'était appropriée une belle maison en bordure de forêt non loin de celle de Jefferson qui voyait cela d'un mauvais œil pour sa fille, surtout qu'il n'avait pas forcément eu l'envie de revenir, mais la force des choses en était tout autre et Grace en avait été comblée.

L'ancienne dragonne passait souvent à la Mairie pour voir son amie mais aussi pour se lancer dans d'interminable partie d'échec que Régina perdait la plupart du temps, la disputant souvent pour lui dire qu'elle trichait et ne jouerait plus avec elle. Maléfique savait très bien que la Maire appréciait leurs après-midi et elle-même ne pouvait cacher qu'elle aimait ces moments de complicité échangés avec la brune, ces moments qui lui avaient manqué avec le temps. Pour sa part elle était devenue la gérante d'un restaurant plutôt chic et gastronomique. Même Régina en avait été surprise mais « Le Fuseau des Songes » était devenue un endroit apprécié de tous et de notoriété publique, même hors de la ville.

Sidney avait bien évidemment reprit sa forme originale mais en l'occurrence Zéléna avait pour sa part reprit la direction du journal le « Daily Mirror » dont le bureau se trouvait à la Mairie. Régina ne doutait pas que sa sœur avait là une place de choix se délectant sûrement d'avoir un lèche botte comme Sidney à ses pieds. Elle faisait un travail qui lui convenait et la Maire ne pouvait décemment pas mentir sur le fait qu'elle le faisait extrêmement bien. Malgré leur promiscuité, les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis leur dernière réunion. Zéléna vivait toujours dans sa ferme et passait la plupart de son temps avec Lily, qui avait reprit la location de l'ancien appartement de Mary-Margaret, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses avec la rousse. Elle avait aussi reprit le poste d'adjoint du Shérif au côté d'Emma.

La petite famille Charmant avait, pour leur part, récupéré leur ancien métier et vivait dans une grande maison de lambris bleu qu'Emma leur avait trouvé en faisant le tour de la ville.

Quant à cette dernière, elle avait depuis peu élu domicile au 108 Mifflin Street avec Régina et Henry pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

En un mois tout s'était organiser d'une rapidité déconcertante et tout ce beau monde pouvait enfin souffler après toutes ces années de changement. Entre les diverses malédictions et nombreux voyages qu'ils avaient du subir au fil du temps.

Régina était encore dans son bureau la tête penchée sur des documents concernant les travaux d'expansion de la ville, création de commerce ou réhabilitation de bâtiments en logement dont se chargeaient Leroy ainsi que ses coéquipiers et Cruella pour le secteur commercial.

Elle souffla et posa ses lunettes avant de voir qu'il était dix-huit heures passé. Son ventre lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas pris de déjeuner à cause d'une certaine tornade blonde qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau avec deux cafés et un sourire ravageur, ne lui laissant pas le temps de boire le nectar à la caféine. Enfin si mais froid, ce qui n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais ces petits instants privilégiés qui faisaient partis de leur quotidien et pimentaient leur couple n'était pas quelque chose dont elle voulait se passer, au contraire. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler auprès de sa compagne, en tant que Maire elle se devait d'être plus sérieuse. Mais elle-même passait de temps à autre dans le bureau du Shérif lorsque Lily n'était pas là, afin de passer du temps avec elle ou de déjeuner, ce qui remettait ses bonnes résolutions de côté dans certain cas. Cette blonde avait une telle emprise sur elle, qu'elle se demandait si tout compte fait elle n'avait pas été envoûtée. Ou elles avaient simplement repris, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la bonne vieille habitude de se chercher l'une et l'autre.

Cela faisait un mois que la décision de rester sans Magie avait été prise et elle n'avait jamais été aussi complète. Elle savait qu'en restant auprès d'Emma celle-ci serait toujours protégée par leur lien si particulier et désormais visible aux yeux de tous. Bien sûr il y avait des risques mais depuis un mois elle n'avait plus eu de vision troublante de la Ténébreuse, ce qui était un soulagement pour elle.

La venue d'Emma dans son manoir avait, dans un premier temps, perturbé son quotidien. Elle qui s'était habitué à vivre seule ou avec Henry, devait apprendre à vivre à trois et partager son lit. Mais très vite elles avaient pris leurs marques, et les soirées en famille où même à deux, comme les moments plus intimes ne se comptaient plus.

Tout comme les quelques disputes.

Bien qu'attentionnées et amoureuses, elles n'oubliaient pas de garder leurs caractères et en soit cela ressemblait plus à un jeu qui se finissait en réconciliation sur l'oreiller qu'à une réelle dispute. Hormis sur les sujets fâcheux comme les parents de la belle blonde. Henry avait appris a les supporter et leur comportement n'avait au final pas changer même en étant amante, puis le jeune homme se disait qu'après tout s'était comme dans tous les couples et toutes les familles.

Une vie tout ce qu'il a de plus normale au final. Et c'était encore bien déroutant pour l'ancienne Reine.

En ce qui concerne Mary-Margaret et David, les choses s'étaient aplanies mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec eux, et le fait que la mère de sa compagne lui adressait à peine la parole en était l'une des causes. Autant David était prévenant, agréable et avait toujours le sourire autant son ancienne ennemie avait encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle, même si sa fille l'avait prise entre quatre yeux dans une dispute virulente lors de son déménagement. Régina n'en avait alors pas prit partie tout comme David. Cependant le sujet était encore sensible.

La Maire se leva et prit ses affaires, décidée à passer au Granny's pour y retrouver son fils et Emma.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le café une étrange impression de déjà vu, qu'elle n'avait pas eu les jours auparavant la ramena, dans ses souvenirs.

Comme dans ce jardin secret entre le rêve et la réalité, elle trouva Ruby derrière le bar essuyant des verres et lui faire un signe de tête puis un sourire, elle se tourna vers les Charmant et leur bébé assis à l'une des tables pour voir le regard d'abord neutre puis étrangement affectueux de Mary-Margaret. Régina haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et remarqua qu'elle semblait hésitante. Tout compte fait la petite brune la gratifia d'un sourire timide et légèrement forcé qui surprit la Maire mais qu'elle lui rendit, par respect, avec un signe de tête. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis l'emménagement d'Emma et au vu de son sourire elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa réaction. De toute façon elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire désormais. Emma avait montré son obstination, son mécontentement et rien ne lui ferait changé d'avis maintenant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

L'arrivée de cette blonde un peu gauche voir même catastrophique et envahissante avait vraiment bouleversé sa vie et ses relations avec l'ensemble des habitants.

Plus loin, elle aperçut comme dans ce monde, le regard de Maléfique se poser sur elle, toujours sereine, chic dans son tailleur et intimidante. Face à sa fille, celle-ci haussa un sourcil et suivit le regard de sa mère avant de l'ancrer à son tour dans les orbes sombre. Lily esquissa un sourire et son regard la dépassa pour aller se ficher au dessus de son épaule, dans les yeux de la personne qui venait juste de passer la porte.

Régina pouvait voir du coin de l'œil la chevelure reconnaissable de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait beau avoir reprit le journal, elle sortait rarement de chez elle ou de son bureau, hormis pour retrouver Lily. Et cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds au Granny's.

Elle remarqua que la rousse n'était pas sereine, tant les clients la fixaient pour certains avec surprise et incrédulité, pour d'autre avec une certaine appréhension, passant de l'une à l'autre des deu soeurs, nerveusement. Un regard que Régina connaissait que trop bien pour être passer par là quelques années auparavant. Les habitants avaient mit du temps avant de passer à autre chose, d'oublier et de ne plus la regarder comme une meurtrière. Sa sœur n'en faisait pas exception malgré le temps et le fait que Régina avait subit bien plus de haine de leur part.

Zéléna restait à ses côtés oubliant les autres quand elle vit le sourire réconfortant de Lily. Elle sourit à son tour ce qui surprit Régina mais cette dernière devait avouer que la jeune femme avait vraiment un effet bénéfique sur sa sœur. Malgré ce changement perceptible sur ses traits, la rousse n'avançait pas et la Maire se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Régina se tourna complément vers Zéléna et croisa les bras suivit par cette dernière qui osa enfin lui faire face plongeant deux azurs dans ses yeux marrons foncés. Le silence se posa tel un voile sur le café et tous regardaient les deux femmes se faire face, en retenant leurs respirations.

Leurs yeux tels des lames ne se lâchaient pas, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le regard de l'autre comme si un combat interne était livré sans que quiconque n'y assiste concrètement.

Zéléna avança d'un pas se retrouvant si proche de sa petite sœur quelle pouvait sentir les effluves de son parfum. Le regard de la Maire ne faiblissait pas mais celle-ci ne put cacher ce froncement de sourcil qui indiquait son incompréhension. La rousse lui présenta sa main qu'elle observa avec méfiance. A quoi jouait-elle à la fin ?

La Maire ne pouvait nier ce que Zéléna avait fait. Elle avait sauvé son fils, elle l'avait guidé vers l'auteur et les avait aidés contre Cruella et Lily, au risque d'y perdre la vie. Même si ce n'était pas directement pour eux, aux yeux de Régina ses actes comptaient. Sans cela l'auteur n'aurait pas été arrêté et son histoire aurait changé leur vie. Alors après tout ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, cette main ouverte montrait ô combien elle s'était engagée sur la voie de la rédemption et ô combien Régina en était soulagée. Elle avait perdu ses parents, mais il est vrai que même si elle ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça, elle avait encore une sœur. Elle décroisa les bras et serra d'une forte poigne la main qui lui était tendue. Zéléna lui dévoila un sourire entendu rempli d'une fierté contenue.

-Avec tout ce changement nous avons à peine eu le temps de parler. Alors nous sommes quittes sis ?

-Et qu'ai-je fait pour toi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas tuée, tu m'as ramenée, offert une place, un métier et… _la rousse se perdit dans ses souvenirs un regard discret pour la table du fond, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant de souffler un dernier mot_. Lily…

-Eh bien en effet, nous sommes quittes. Donc plus de combat, plus de jalousie mal placée et de manipulation ?

-Cela fait un mois, je pense que j'ai fait mes preuves, non ? _Zéléna tira sur la main de la Maire et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille_. Jusqu'aux prochaines élections Madame le Maire.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-En tout bien toute honneur sis, près de trente ans au poste de Maire c'est beaucoup tu ne trouves pas ? Et maintenant nous sommes une ville comme les autres… Enfin presque, _ricana la rousse_.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils voteront pour toi ? _nargua-t-elle._

Zéléna esquissa un sourire amusé et scruta minutieusement sa sœur.

-Tu as bien réussi à avoir leur confiance.

-C'est vrai mais à quel prix ! Dit moi tu te lasses déjà du « Daily Mirror » ?

-Oh non pas du tout et heureusement que j'ai repris le journal. Mais qui d'autre que moi pourrait se mesurer à toi ?

-Hum… tu n'as pas tort, _réfléchit la Maire_. Mal peut-être mais je ne crois pas que cela l'intéresserait, elle n'aime pas trop être le centre de l'attention.

-Elle aime son restaurant et sa vie tranquille, puis ma chère sœur je suis sûre qu'une fois partie aux quatre coins du monde avec ta dulcinée tu seras bien plus rassurée de me savoir à la tête de ta ville que ton ancienne belle-fille… oh mais je devrai peut-être dire ta belle-mère, _pouffa la rousse_.

Régina sourit sournoisement tout en serrant la main de sa sœur qui s'arrêta de rire d'un coup, lâchant un léger couinement. La brune relâcha la pression et libéra la main de Zéléna qui bougea ses doigts discrètement pour éviter de montrer qu'elle avait eu mal. Elle devait avouer que sa sœur rester tout de même terrifiante, même sans une once de Magie.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux entre Snow ou Maléfique, _argua la Maire avec un sourire taquin._

La rousse pinça ses lèvres et reprit un certain aplomb pour ne pas paraître angoissée.

-Au moins je n'ai plus le risque de me faire dévorer par un dragon, _ricana-t-elle._

Sur ces mots elle allait rejoindre Lily quand une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

-Peut-être qu'un jour nous agirons comme de vraies sœurs.

La rousse la toisa d'un regard neutre mais son sourire timide alors voulait dire tout autre chose.

-N'y compte pas trop sis.

Sa réponse, dite d'une voix hautaine, n'était aucunement irritante mais plutôt ironique. Régina ne retint pas ce sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres, amusée par le tempérament de sa sœur. Au final elles n'étaient pas si différentes, à quelques degrés près. Au moment où elles se séparèrent les badauds reprirent leurs souffles et leurs discussions, comme si de rien n'était.

Il était étrange de voir que même aujourd'hui et dans ce monde le passé avait toujours un impact sur leur vie.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait du comptoir pour lire la carte en attendant sa compagne et son fils, elle entendit Granny rouspéter. Elle regarda dans sa direction comprenant qu'apparemment Ruby avait pris une pause prolongée auprès de Belle. Ses doigts perdus dans les boucles brunes tout en discutant, la serveuse fit un signe à sa grand-mère et s'appuya sur le bar pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de la brunette. Mots peu chastes au vu des joues rouge pivoine qui se firent visibles sur le visage de cette dernière. L'ancienne louve lui vola un baiser et râla fortement, au point d'amuser la bibliothécaire qui continua la lecture de son livre après un bref regard et sourire pour la Maire.

-Régina...

Cette voix, cette façon de l'appeler. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce monde, à la Ténébreuse et à ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles. Et pourtant même si elle avait de nouveau l'image de la Ténébreuse incrustée sur ses pupilles, elle sourit en posant ses yeux sur Emma.

Celle qu'elle voyait tous les jours et non une quelconque vision qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Shérif vous avez enfin terminé votre journée ? _minauda la brune en se rapprochant._

-Hum hum et je me suis dit que comme la journée était finie on pourrait profiter de tous se retrouver pour manger en famille, _dit-elle en attrapant les mains de la Maire sans même ce soucier du regard des autres._

Il est vrai qu'elles ne s'affichaient pas, même si ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. La blonde l'attira à elle et apprécia ce sourire appuyé qui illumina le visage halé de sa compagne, puis passa ses bras dans son dos tout en scrutant chaque trait de son visage.

-Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde, notamment tes parents, _murmura la Maire._

-Je sais mais tout le monde est au courant et j'ai du mal à ne pas te prendre dans mes bras quand je te vois, _avoua-t-elle tout en déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de la Maire_. Puis tant pis s'ils perdent la vue en nous observant, il faut dire que nous sommes si éblouissantes, _ironisa la blonde face à l'air faussement exaspéré de sa compagne_. Et puis comme nous avait dit Henry « il va bien falloir qu'ils s'y fassent ».

-Je pense qu'ils s'y sont fait en revanche le voir est différent. Mais dit moi quand tu parles de manger en famille tu parlais d'Henry, toi et moi ?

-Je pensais à nous en effet mais aussi à mes parents…

Emma sembla un peu plus gênée guettant avec nervosité la réaction de la Maire.

-Eh bien soit après tout cela ne sera pas la première fois…

-Au final tu as toujours fait partie de la famille, _sourit Emma avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne dans un baiser plus appuyé._

Un léger raclement de gorge les surprit tandis qu'elles se séparaient, se tournant par la suite vers Henry.

-Désolée de vous déranger mais David voulait savoir si on mangeait avec eux, _avisa-t-il avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère adoptive_. Bon je me doute que tu n'as pas trop envie mais…

-C'est oui Henry, _sourit la brune._

-Merci Maman, c'est cool.

Elle observa l'air réjoui de son fils et le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées.

-Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu dirais oui aussi rapidement…

-On va dire que l'approche de mon anniversaire me rend plus… conciliante.

-Attends qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ?

-Oui, mais disons qu'avec toute cette histoire de malédiction je n'y pensais plus et donc je n'ai pas pris le temps de vraiment le fêter depuis longtemps. Avoir le même âge pendant vingt-huit est assez agréable mais c'est aussi plutôt troublant quand on sait que maintenant nous sommes dans un monde normal.

-C'est l'occasion de le fêter alors, _s'enthousiasma la blonde._

-Ton enthousiasme est à faire peur… pas de bal sinon ma vengeance sera terrible, _menaça-t-elle avec un sourire._

-Tu m'as confondue avec ma mère là.

-Possible, _taquina la brune._ Au final ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, puis… je ne sais même plus quel âge cela me fait…

La blonde plus songeuse, se mit à faire un calcul mental soufflant les chiffres entre ses lèvres.

-Emma arrête je sens que si tu me donnes mon âge… réel, je vais être bonne pour la retraite.

-Oh… hum tu n'as qu'à te rajouter cinq ans par rapport à l'âge que tu avais lors de la première malédiction. Puis l'âge on s'en fou, tu restes toujours aussi belle.

-On a bien le temps pour se soucier de tout ça, _sourit tendrement la brune._

-Oui mais on le fêtera cet anniversaire et tu feras un vœu.

-Emma… je n'ai plus dix ans… non en fait je devrais me taire car le dernier vœu que j'ai fait, n'était pas si vieux et plutôt… malsain, _voyant l'air intrigué de la blonde elle soupira avant de continuer._ J'avais fait le vœu d'avoir le cœur de ta mère.

-En effet… et bien cette fois trouves en un autre, _sourit Emma_

 _-_ Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, _souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois sa compagne._

Elle prit la main d'Emma et se dirigea vers la table des Charmant.

A mi-chemin, Emma lança un regard en biais à Régina alors que celle-ci était en train de lui serrait fortement la main. Son visage fier et serein ne montrait pas toute l'angoisse qui l'avait alors submergée sans crier gare.

Pourquoi angoissait-elle autant, alors qu'au final elle devrait jubiler devant cette finalité ? Et oui la Méchante Reine avait volé le cœur de la fille de Blanche-Neige. Quelle belle leçon de vie que celle qu'elle donnait à tous ces gens qui l'avaient longtemps détestée et dénigrée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, combattu et même espéré.

-Régina détends toi, les choses sont claires, ma mère a enfin compris, puis ce n'est pas comme si on allait leur annoncer qu'on se mariait, _ricana la blonde à voix basse._

La maire écarquilla les yeux et l'observa d'un air indécis.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Em-ma !

-Tu sais j'aime la femme fière et sûre d'elle mais j'aime aussi la femme plus sensible qui se cache derrière, _avoua la Shérif à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

-En revanche tu n'aurais peut-être pas aimé la méchante reine.

-Je l'ai aimée au premier regard, dans ce bal, même si je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de mes sentiments et surtout de… ton sadisme, _taquina-t-elle en voyant le regard faussement outrée de Régina._ Mais tu étais si royale et resplendissante qu'il était dur de rester de marbre.

-As-tu quelques choses à me demander Emma ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je te complimente ? Ton passé fait parti de toi mais je n'oublie pas la fois où tu as failli me tuer lors de la malédiction d'Ingrid. Là tu étais assez terrifiante…

Régina resta silencieuse et se contenta d'un sourire et d'un haussement de sourcil.

-Ce que j'ai dit avant, je le pensais vraiment. Mais au sujet d'Isaak…

-Ah je savais qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose, _souffla-t-elle._

-Cela n'a rien à voir, _s'offusqua la blonde._ Je pense qu'il a dû quitter la ville, sinon il aurait tenté quelque chose contre Henry ou l'apprenti, enfin Mickael.

-Je le pense aussi même si je reste sur mes gardes, _avoua la Maire, pensive_. Allons nous asseoir, ne faisons pas attendre tes parents, _finit-elle par dire dans un souffle et d'une voix las_.

Emma s'éloigna et prit place sur la banquette au fond, suivit par Régina. Henry se réinstalla en bout de table sur une chaise pour laisser de la place à ses mères. Ruby arriva et déposa quelques gâteaux apéritifs puis prit leur commande pour les boissons avant de sourire devant ce tableau familiale, puis s'éclipsa derrière le comptoir. Tandis que Régina essayait de chasser le malaise qui l'avait envahie, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et se tourna vers sa détentrice. Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage lumineux de la Shérif lui gonfla le cœur, elle soupira et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de commencer à picorer dans le bol de cacahuète pour chasser son malaise. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du reste de la famille.

Mary-Margaret et David les observaient minutieusement apercevant leur gêne, leurs sourires et leurs regards discrets. Le silence n'était nullement pesant mais après un bref regard complice entre eux la voix d'Henry s'éleva du bout de la table.

-Bon alors maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Magie et surtout plus de frontière, on va pouvoir partir en vacance !

-On peut dire que tu ne perds pas le nord, _ricana Emma_.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tout s'est aplani cela me plairait de voir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, pas toi David ? _demanda Mary-Margaret._

-Si, d'ailleurs Sean m'a parlé de leur dernier voyage, ils sont rentrés hier avec Ashley. Il m'a dit qu'il existait un parc avec des personnages à notre image, je me demande bien l'allure que je dois avoir, _répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées, l'air fier._

-Oh je suis sûre que tu es le plus beau des princes, _minauda la petite brune._

Régina roula des yeux et croisa le regard d'Emma. Pour une fois elles étaient d'accord sur le fait que cette scène sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée, et était des plus navrante.

-Maman je suis sûre que tu dois être la plus belle des Méchantes Reines, _sourit Henry._

-Oh c'est un beau compliment ça ! Mais nous y sommes tous ? Et les visiteurs se baladent dans ce parc ?

-En effet, il y a des jeux et des attractions plus ou moins rapide en fonction de l'âge, _expliqua Emma_.

-Hum… voir une pâle copie de moi ne m'enchante guère, _argua la brune d'un air dédaigneux._

-En effet la vraie est bien plus impressionnante, _souffla la blonde à son oreille._

Leurs mains toujours entrelacées, celle d'Emma se décala légèrement faisant frémir la Maire. Elles partagèrent un regard intense avant que le raclement de gorge de David ne les ramène à la réalité.

-Eh bien ce sera l'occasion de faire une sortie familiale, _lança-t-il._

-Hors de question que je mette les pieds là-bas et surtout pas avec…

Régina se stoppa dans un hoquet étouffé, surprise par le coup de coude de sa compagne, en plein dans ses côtes. Les sourcils froncés elle l'observa et vit son regard appuyé semblant lui demander de faire un effort. Elle aperçut par la suite le regard d'Henry, amusé par la situation, et les sourires complices des Charmant avant de soupirer et de se résigner.

-Nous ne sommes vraiment pas une famille comme les autres, _bougonna-t-elle._

-Mais nous sommes imparfaits et c'est ce qui nous rends parfaits _, répliqua Snow une main tendue vers Régina pour venir la poser sur celle qu'elle avait laissé sur la table._

Elle ne put retenir un sourire à ce geste bien qu'elle remerciait silencieusement son ancienne ennemie de ne pas l'avoir prolongé. Mais cette simple attention voulait dire beaucoup pour la Maire.

Elle avait gagné sa guerre, son propre combat sans pour autant changer totalement ce qu'elle était. Elle avait juste réappris à aimer et avait ouvert son cœur à celle qui fût sa rivale, son égal, sa sauveuse, sa passion mais plus que tout son second souffle.

Régina voulait lui donner encore et encore ce baiser qui l'avait fait renaître dans cette prison de pierre.

Elle réalisa qu'elle lui avait donné bien plus qu'un baiser ce jour là. Dans ce lieu mystérieux, qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire.

Et si c'était à refaire alors elle ne changerait rien.

OOooOO

Alors que la nuit étoilée illuminait le ciel obscur montrant une lune encore basse et rousse, un homme debout de l'autre côté de la rue observait le café. Le Granny's était encore illuminé tandis que les heures défilaient et que les paupières devenaient lourdes, pour certains.

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et un garçon descendit les quelques marches, ses mains enfouis dans ses poches. Il resta à contempler le ciel et un sourire illumina son visage, devenu plus mature avec le temps. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une jeune fille aux cheveux long et châtain s'avança vers le garçon et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Dans le silence de la nuit, elle passa sa main dans celle du garçon et malgré la distance l'homme pouvait aisément imaginer les rougeurs sur les joues du jeune brun.

Isaak les observait dans l'ombre, il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant car il avait un profond vide au fond de son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à se résigner, à accepter cette défaite parce qu'il n'appartenait plus à aucun monde, il n'avait plus de place. Désormais il ne lui restait que sa rancœur et sa cupidité.

Il n'était pas bête à ce point, il avait deviné qui était le nouvel auteur. Pourtant, là, face à ce tableau, il se mit à sourire nerveusement.

La plus majestueuse et originale histoire de sa vie était devant ses yeux.

Parce que la vie est faite ainsi, avec autant d'imperfections qu'il y a de perfections, avec autant d'amour qu'il a de haine et même dans l'obscurité il y aura toujours une lumière pour nous guider vers cette fin heureuse que nous attendons tous.

Il n'y a pas besoin d'auteur, l'histoire s'écrit d'elle-même.

Henry quitta le ciel des yeux et scruta l'autre versant de la rue, il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un les épiait mais il ne vit qu'une rue vide. Il se tourna alors vers Grace. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire timide et prit ses mains. Le cœur du garçon s'élança dans une course qu'il entamait aujourd'hui pour que jamais elle ne s'arrête, même avec le temps, les désillusions, les blessures et tout ce qu'il vivrait dans la joie ou la tristesse. Parce qu'un cœur guérit toujours et ses mères en étaient la preuve, autant l'une que l'autre. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue en étant entier et en prenant des risques.

Grace pinça ses lèvres semblant lui dire quelques choses dans le silence.

Il s'avança et, sous ce ciel aux mille lueurs, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Lui donnant le premier baiser d'une longue série, qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

FIN

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas voulu faire une fin fermée. C'est plus calme, c'est vrai mais je pense que si j'avais fini avec la Ténébreuse vous m'auriez poursuivit avec une hache jusqu'à la fin de mes jours x)**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
